Total Drama Wars (Season 7)
by SinWriter7
Summary: The 12 Rookies from Total Drama Time Warp (Season 6 Phase 1) has returned to face off against the 14 Rookies from Total Drama Fire (Season 6 Phase 2) along with A extra character and both shows clash! 27 Competitors! 100 Million Dollars! and One Shot to win! What will happen? Find out Right Here on TOTAL DRAMA WARS! (Poll on Profile Page) [Episode 21: The Reunion (Time, Fire, War)]
1. Total Drama Wars Introduction!

A airplane is seen landing on top of a skyscraper.

"Another season, New Cast, and New Place" A voice was heard then the camera slowly pans over to Present Chris who said those words.

"And this time, we're in a new place" A kid says as they hold a computer, then he types down a few words and then the airplane along with Chris and the kid appears surrounded by a desert.

"Okay, is this gonna be based off the new season of The Challenge?" Chef asks as he walks out the plane.

"Maybe" The kid responds, then Chris, Chef, and The Kid all sees ATV's appear.

"So, how about we get this show on the road?" Chris asks, then Chef nods in agreement as The Kid suddenly disappears as Chris and Chef then walks out.

"This season there isn't gonna be new people, in fact we're gonna have the Rookies from **Total Drama Time Warp** and The competitors from **Total Drama Fire** both to return for another chance at 100 Million Dollars!" Chris announces while him and Chef goes on.

"And this season, they'll compete here in the Desert!" Chef loudly states with a smile.

"But this season will only have 20 Episodes, so these contestants better prepare for elimination to happen at ANY time!" Chris shouts with a smirk on his face.

"Yep, and let's just say it won't be easy this season" Chef states, then a giant object is seen rising from the sand and the object looks very familiar, and a Winged Creature lands by it.

**"RAH!" **Phoenix (The Winged Creature) roars, then the Giant Object that rose from the sand was revealed to be Godzilla and he roars.

**"Welp, I'm not a GODzilla but I'll be hard to beat" **Sans says as he appears from outta nowhere.

**"I'm here" **The Terminator states as he appears by Sans and he has a Minigun.

**"..." **A figure is seen, it was revealed to be Slender Man who was just standing still.

"Indeed it won't, because if these things aren't hard to beat enough, our competitors have to face-!" Chris was gonna say, but another him appears.

"Each other!" Future Chris announces as he shows up, then Present and Future Chris fist bumps each other.

"And here comes the competitors!" Chef shouts, then Present Chris, Future Chris, and Chef all looks and they see a ATV coming in.

"Hehehe" A chuckling was heard, then a camera on the ATV slowly looks up and reveals Rival "Drama" Survival on the first ATV with a smile on his face.

_**"Everything you say to me! Takes me One Step Closer and I'm about to break!" **_A song played as the camera watches Rival keep going on, but there was someone else behind him.

"This is gonna be interesting" Zachary "Zack" Carlow's voice was heard, then he was seen in the ATV behind Rival, then Zack also kept going on.

"Another season, Another chance to make friends!" Griff Jackson announces being his good old happy self, then he goes on with a White ATV.

"Looks like I'm survive a few days" Ryan Harrison sarcastically says before Ryan continues on his White ATV.

"It doesn't take anyone of my intelligence to deduce that this season will be interesting" Michael Henderson confirms as his Yellow ATV suddenly has rockets, and the rockets boost Michael forwards.

"Here we go again" Adrian Grey states as he is seen on a Grey ATV, and his ATV blows up and the world dies...

I suck at this, anyway here's what REALLY happened, Adrian continued on in his ATV which didn't blow up.

"I'm back again!" Bayte Lahey states as she is on her White ATV which also doesn't blow up.

"It's Time to begin!" Sarena Riley Penman shouts, Riley then smiles as her Red ATV also has a booster, but if boosts out money, somehow.

"I'ma loose this season also aren't I?" Kaylee "Kay" Jordan asks as she feels a bit down on her Black ATV.

"Here we go again" Fiona Delgado states as she smiles on her White ATV, then she is seeing passing Zack, Zack growls a bit but he decides to continue going on.

"Now this is how you make a entrance!" Sheniqua Sharatan shouts as she has a Green ATV and she drives by Zack, then Zack smiles and they drive together.

"I will give it my all this time!" Tara Jane Guerrero loudly confirms as he remains on her Military Colored ATV.

"Welcome, the rookies from Total Drama Time Warp!" Present Chris announces, then all of 12 competitors end by side by side, Rival and Adrian glares with each other while Sheniqua and Zack glares at Fiona but they all look forward.

_**"I'm about to, BREAK!"**_ The song from earlier finishes while team TDTW drive more, then a explosion happens behind them and they all stop once they reach Chris.

***Total Drama Time Warp***

**Rival "Drama" Survival created by Me (Male)**

**Zachary "Zack" Carlow created by ShadowJcreed (Male)**

**Griff Jackson created by Totaldramafan04 (Male)**

**Ryan Harrison created by punchmaster11 (Male)**

**Michael Henderson created by Mikael the War Cougar (Male)**

**Adrian Grey created by TheBlooperM (Male)**

**Bayte Lahey created by surfingbandit (Female)**

**Sarena Riley Penman created by Artamis9 (Female)**

**Kaylee "Kay" Jordan created by King Pessimist (Female)**

**Fiona Delgado created by ShadowJcreed (Female)**

**Sheniqua Sharatan created by DrOcten (Female)**

**Tara Jane Guerrero created by Michaelfang9 (Female)**

"How is Rival alive?" Adrian asks with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Well he appeared in the TDF Reunion after a lightning bolt strike and so I accepted him into this season" Chris sorta answers.

"Chris, I asked HOW he is alive, not about his return" Adrian corrects Chris.

"But wait, THERE'S MORE people returning, but this time from a different Phase" Chris announces, then 14 more ATV's are seen in the distance.

**"Here they come"** Rival confirms, then team TDTW get off their ATV's and they stand as they see everyone from Total Drama Fire who was able to make it into this season.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us" Christopher "Robin" McLean observes on his Pink ATV.

"We must not underestimate them" Gael Jackson states what he is thinking on his Red ATV.

_"Okay, maybe I might not win" _Lane thinks to himself on his Yellow ATV.

"Time to show them how it's done" Tyler Jordan says as he drives by Robin then the both wink at each other before continuing on his Green ATV.

_"Time to play some Music" _Milo Kale confirms in his mind, then he places a speaker on top of his White ATV.

**_"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark! So Light 'Em Up Up Up!" _**Milo plays on his speakers.

"According to my detective skills, this song is from Green Day" Frank Bullets says the dumbest guess I could think of on his Black and White ATV.

"No offense Frank, but I'm Spanish and I know that this is from Fall Out Boy" Therion Suarez confirms on his Red and Yellow ATV.

_"Well, at least I know that if Frank's lucky enough then he'll outlast me, oh well, I'll most likely lose this season" _Mara thinks to herself on her Black ATV and she is by Therion, then they look at each other and smile before looking forward.

"Let's get them!" Jamie Carmicheal yells as she is on her Yellow ATV with Red Dots on it, like a pepperoni pizza.

"Indeed, let's drive!" Max Grayson announces on her Big Blue ATV that has 3 rockets on it and she goes forward.

"Time to fly!" Valentina exclaims, then her White ATV is seen in the air and she uses the booster to go high before Frank moves his ATV before Valentina lands by Milo, then Val and Milo looks at each other and blushes before they continue on.

"Time to invent a new path for me to win!" Erin exclaims while she is on her Grey ATV, then the ATV changes from Grey to Red, but the wheels fall off before the ATV blows up and sends Erin into the air.

"Somethings never change" Future Chris says as he sees this happen.

_"Time for another season" _Yuki thinks in her mind while she drives her Black ATV, until Erin falls onto the ATV and she lands behind Yuki, but Yuki doesn't notice this and Erin gives a thumbs up from behind while smiling.

"Let's ride" Sara states as her Shiny Yellow ATV stops, then she revs the engine.

"Guess Who's Back! Back Again!" Zara starts singing as he sits behind Sara, but the ATV takes off and Sara's ATV catches up with everyone else.

"Welcome, everyone from Total Drama Fire!" Future Chris, and the 15 contestants all line up by each other, Yuki glares with Robin, Milo, Val, Jamie, and Mara while Erin just shrugs before Yuki knocks Erin off the ATV, but another Grey ATV appears out of nowhere and Erin lands on it.

"Your welcome" The kid says as he types on his computer, and Erin catches up with everyone and they all drive side by side with each other.

**_"In The Dark Dark, Whoa Oh Oh Oooh Oh Oh Oooh Oh Oh Whoooah" _**The song finishes, and then a explosion happens behind them, then they also stop at Chris.

***Total Drama Fire***

**Christopher "Robin" McLean by Mistique Monroe (Male)**

**Gael Jackson created by Demon420 (Male)**

**Lane Deverney created by Gloomy Matronome (Male)**

**Tyler Jordan created by King Pessimist (Male)**

**Milo Kale created by artamis9 (Male)**

**Frank Bullets created by Luke totaldrama (Male)**

**Therion Suarez created by Epifanio Therion (Male)**

**Marabel "Mara" Garcia created by Candela Monsoon (Female)**

**Jamie Carmicheal created by drokazeke92 (Female)**

**Max Grayson created by Dogtimus (Female)**

**Valentina created by TheSaneSierra (Female)**

**Erin Summers created by ninjedi (Female)**

**Yuki Miyamoto created by Chandagrigus (Female)**

**Saraphina (Sara) Anne Wong created by xxPrincxssxx (Female)**

**Zarabon (Zara) Frank Kong adapted by Me (Beta Male)**

"Welcome, team Total Drama Fire" Present Chris states, then team TDTW and TDF all stand in front of each other and they all have a stare off, all 27 of them were ready, for **War.**

"Now you guys will have your first challenge that will decide your teammates, tomorrow! And you guys may notice a odd amount of people here, that's because whichever team comes in first will have a one person advantage against the other team" Future Chris continues, then Team TDTW and TDF both look at the two Chris's.

"And the challenge will be revealed tomorrow! But for now see you guys tomorrow" Present Chris states, then the 27 competitors starts walking back to the plane which was now closer.

"And see you guys next time on the first episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! WARS!" Present and Future Chris yells as the camera slowly fades to black.

**"This is war" **Future Chris's voice was heard before a montage quickly played.

***Three Days Grace-I Hate Everything About You***

**"I! Hate! Everything About You!"**

_The walls were seen closing in on Tara in the Fear Factor Challenge along with The walls closing in on Mara from the Halloween Episode from Total Drama Fire_

**"Why! Do I Love You!?"**

_Riley, Kay, Rival, and Adrian were all seen singing on Total Drama Time Warp along with Sara, Erin, and Tyler singing on Total Drama Fire_

**"You! Hate! Everything About Me!"**

_Riley and Kay were seen having their final clash along with Mara and Yuki also having their final clash, both of which took place in The Final Reckoning_

**"Why! Do You Love Me!?"**

_Everyone in this season are all seen driving on a ATV as a explosion happens behind them_

**"I! Hate! You! Hate!"**

_Rival and Adrian were seen brawling along with Zack and Sheniqua looking like they wanna punch Fiona _

**"I! Hate! You Love Me!"**

_Yuki is seen punching Erin in the air along with Mara punching Yuki while her fist was surrounded by a blue flame_

**"I! Hate! Everything About You!"**

Everyone is seen in the plane and the camera slowly pans over to see their destination

**"Why Do I Love You!?"**

A broken down city with some fire around it was seen in the desert which everyone spots and they all look at it

***Song Ends***

**Total Drama Wars**

**ALRIGHT! I hope you guys enjoyed this introduction to Total Drama Wars! We have everyone except for Ally "Horror" Survival here for this season of Total Drama!**

**Anyway, Thank you to everyone who had previously submitted an OC! I will try to make this Season work!**

**But, there will be some things that will continue, so here's the first one to start off this new season! Here's the first, Question Of The Day!:**

**Have you read Total Drama Time Warp and Total Drama Wars?**

**I will tally up the answers when Episode 1 Begins! And yes, this season will have 20 Episodes, and only 1 out of the 27 returning rookies will win Total Drama Wars! So I hope you guys are READY!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please Leave A Review! And**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Episode 1: The Set Up

"12 contestants from **Total Drama Time Warp**, faces 14 contestants from **Total Drama Fire** with Zara joining this season!" Present Chris opens up the First Episode.

"And this season we must go all out, just this once, but that means that this season will have competitors be in some, **Wars**" Future Chris playfully states with a smile.

"Indeed, So which competitor will win this season!? Will it be the winner of Phase 1 or 2!? Or will it be one the contestants who have their second chance!?" Present Chris loudly asks.

"Also, Who will go home first!? Who will get together!? Who will be in Wars with other players!? What will happen next!?" Future Chris adds on to Present Chris.

"But one thing is clear-" Present Chris was gonna say.

**"This is war" **Future Chris states with a smile.

"So, Who will win this war?" Present Chris asks.

"Find out right here on this season of-" Future Chris is preparing to announce, but Present Chris also gets ready.

"TOTAL! DRAMA! WARS!" Present and Future Chris yells in unison, then they smile as the screen starts fading to black.

***Intro Begins***

Sans was seen holding up the first camera, Phoenix burped out the second camera from his stomach and it was on fire, and Godzilla steps on the third camera before Slender Man appears and causes the screen to glitch

**"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

The screen then quickly goes past Present Chris and Future Chris who were fist bumping each other in the desert while Chef was making his smores

**"You guys are on my mind"**

The camera then goes into a plane where a kid is typing on their computer

**"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

Then the screen zooms out and the plane explodes before the screen goes dark

**"And now I think the answer is plain to see"**

The screen then turns bright and shows Fiona running away from Zack and Sheniqua

**"I wanna be Famous!"**

Rival is seen walking with Erin while smiling while Venom/Carnage and a Spirit of Erin which looks angry follows them

**"I wanna live close to the sun"**

But Adrian comes out of nowhere and kicks Rival

**"Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won"**

Michael is seen with Milo on a rocket as they both wear headphones

**"Got everything to prove"**

While Val looks at Milo with the 'I love you' eyes while Ryan was seen practicing fighting with Tara

**"Nothing in my way"**

Sara is seen reluctantly shaking Griff's hand and Griff violently shakes Sara's hand while Zara is seen laughing

**"I'll get there one day"**

Mara and Therion are seen watching everything from a hill and Mara places her head on Therion's shoulder

**"'Cause I wanna be Famous!"**

Tyler charges at Kay with some shades on while Robin is seen playing around with a knife, but Tyler falls before he could touch Kay

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Riley is seen walking to Kay with a drink while Max is seen watching Chef make food

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Jamie is seen chasing Yuki while Bayte is walking with Lane

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Gael is seen preparing his bow to shoot something (Most likely a bunny to make a girl cry) while Frank looks at the sun with his magnifying glass and his eyes burn

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

The screen glitches and everyone are suddenly surrounded by a circle of Blue Fire

**"****(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

A bunch of portals opens around them while everyone watches

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

But a explosion sends everyone flying

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Luckily Phoenix caught everyone except for Godzilla

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Godzilla crashes into the ground which causes The Final Reckoning to rise from the ground

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Phoenix just breathes fire at the camera and the screen burns it's way into another shot where the stars are seen at night

***Whistling***

Milo is seen grabbing Val's hand, but Everyone are seen whistling while a plane is behind them and they are in a broken down town, then the plane blows up which causes the screen to crack, then the screens glass breaks into pieces which goes into a TITLE CARD!

**Total Drama Wars**

Everyone is seen getting off the plane and they arrive back at the desert and they see Present Chris.

"Hello everyone and welcome to your very first challenge!" Present Chris announces, Everyone then looks around them and they all see nothing but the desert.

"Well, are we gonna have a try not to die challenge?" Sara asks, then Present Chris chuckles.

"No, because you guys are gonna start off this season the same way we started off Season 6's Phases!" Present Chris announces.

"Will it involve springs?" Adrian asks.

"Yes, because all of you will have a RACE! And so there will be 4 teams! So the first 7 to complete the challenge will be on the first team! The next 7 people will be on the second team! Then the next 7 people to finish will be on the third team! And the final 6 will be on the final team!" Present Chris announces.

"Wait, why does three teams have 7 but the last one have 6?" Zack asks.

"Because, I'm Chris McLean" Present Chris answers.

"Makes sense" Michael remarks.

"Oh, and the challenge starts NOW!" Present Chris announces, then everyone starts running.

"Did you tell them about where they have to go?" Chef asks as he gives Chris a bottle of beer.

"Nope" Chris answers, then everyone are seen running down one of the many hills.

"At least none of us are getting eliminated!" Griff exclaims.

"Dude, How are you so happy!?" Ryan loudly asks, then Erin is seen tumbling down one of the dunes.

**Erin Owned Count: 1**

_"Talk about bad luck" _Zack thinks as he sees Erin continuing to tumble.

_"I like this season already" _Yuki confirms in her mind, but Rival was seen grabbing Erin's hand as she tumbles and Rival pulls Erin onto her feet.

"Thanks" Erin thanks Rival.

"No problem Unlucky Charms" Rival remarks, then Adrian kicks the back of his head and Rival is sent tumbling down the dune now.

"You REALLY hate Rival don't ya?" Jamie asks.

"You have no idea" Adrian answers, then Fiona slides while she runs down the dune which causes sand to go into Zack and Sheniqua's faces.

"Dammit!" Sheniqua yells, then she trips and she accidentally knocks Zack down and so they both tumble down the dune.

_"When you have a Bad Day" _Milo tries singing in his head, but he trips on his own feet.

_"MILO!" _Val yells in her head, then she grabs Milo's hand and she pulls Milo up before he fell.

"T-Thanks" Milo thanks as he hugs Val, then Val starts blushing.

"I ship it!" Jamie yells as she passes them, then Milo breaks up the hug as he also blushes, but Val and Milo continues running afterwards.

"So Wake Me Up when it's all over" Michael starts signing Wake Me Up by Avicii as he runs down hill.

"Where do we even go?" Sara asks the question everyone should've asked.

"Quick! To those conveniently placed Mansions!" Zara yells, then everyone runs to the Mansions.

"Did you tell them about the explosives?" Chef asks, then Present Chris falls onto the ground as his empty beer bottles was seen on the ground.

_"This seems TOO easy" _Bayte thinks as she sees Future Chris at the Mansions, then she jumps and continues running, but a explosion sets off behind her and the explosion sends Bayte into Fiona and they fall on the flat sand.

"Damn you McLean!" Fiona yells, then another explosion goes off which sends Bayte and Fiona flying into the air while Milo, Val, Jamie, Max, Ryan, Zara, and Michael were sent onto the ground.

"Yay! Not me!" Erin yells, and she pulls out a gun.

"Okay Erin, let's hope your invention works again" Mara responds.

"Yeah, I have my finger fingers crossed" Therion adds on, and the gun shoots out a firework, but the firework went off and this causes other fireworks to shoot out which knocks down Erin, Mara, Therion, Zack, Sheniqua, Tyler, Robin, Gael, and Frank.

**Idiots Owned Count: 1**

_"This is the greatest challenge ever!" _Griff and Yuki both exclaims in their minds, for different reasons, then they look at each other.

"Hey Griff, would you like to team with me?" Yuki asks as she puts out her hand.

"Well, I've never seen you mean thus far, so sure!" Griff exclaims as he shakes Yuki's hand, then Yuki smirks as they both continue running.

_"AHA!" _Sara thinks as she is close to the Mansion but a explosion goes off which sends her crashing into the ground, and Griff stops running.

"Hey, Do you need help?" Griff asks as he puts out his hand.

"...Sure..." Sara hesitantly answers, then she grabs Griff's hand and Griff pulls her up.

_"Okay, almost there!" _Lane exclaims in his mind, but Riley is seen ahead of him.

"Do you want to get ahead of me?" Riley asks, then Lane nods as he gets ahead of Riley.

"Thanks!" Lane exclaims, Rival is then seen running past Lane and Riley.

"Aha!" Rival yells, but then he suddenly sees Erin on a rocket.

"Time to ROCK!" Erin yells, then Rival chuckles at the pun but the rocket blows up and Erin is sent flying into the air.

_"I like her" _Rival thinks, then he catches Erin bridal style as Rival continues running afterwards.

_"Need to prove myself that i belong in the military!" _Tara tries encouraging herself, but a sand fist punches her and Tara is unconscious thanks to the SAND FIST!

"Wait what?" The kid asks as he reads what he wrote down.

_"Something bad is gonna One Thousand Percent get me!" _Kay immediately thinks, then she sees a bunch of King Cobras.

"Thanks Job The Builder!" Future Chris exclaims, then Kay is seen running away from the King Cobras.

"And here comes the first competitors!" Future Chris yells, then everyone reached the finish line in this order:

**1st: Yuki**

**2nd: Sara**

**3rd: Griff**

**4th: Rival**

**5th: Erin**

**6th: Riley**

**7th: Lane**

"And we have our first team! The New Pharaohs!" Future Chris announces, then Yuki, Sara, Griff, Rival, Erin, Riley, and Lane all cheers as they are in the top 7 in terms of racing.

"But wait! THERE'S MORE!" Future Chris yells again, then Kay is seen being chased by the King Cobras into the direction of the Mansion while Tara gets up and runs, plus 5 more people finally recovered from the explosions the next 7 people are seen reaching the Mansion.

**8th: Kay**

**9th: Tara**

**10th: Mara**

**11th: Therion**

**12th: Adrian**

**13th: Ryan**

**14th: Jamie**

"Welcome our second team! The Unbreakable Pyramids!" Future Chris yells, then a pyramid was seen blowing up.

"What was that?" Jamie asks.

"T-That was, n-nothing" Future Chris nervously responds, then they see a sheep.

**_"Karma's gonna come collect your debt!" _**The sheep sings as they start running like a Wolf.

"Wow a Wolf In Sheep's Clothing, how original that it was singing Wolf In Sheep's Clothing" Ryan sarcastically remarks, then the Wolf In Sheep's Clothing barfs out a grenade which Ryan barely dodges and it blows up another pyramid.

"Yeah, expect this guy to be in more episodes, also his name is Cody Carson" Future Chris responds with a smirk, then Cody runs away while Ryan gulps, then 7 more people gets up and runs pass the finish line.

**15th: Zara**

**16th: Frank**

**17th: Bayte**

**18th: Tyler**

**19th: Robin**

**20th: Zack**

**21st: Fiona**

"Perfect! The 7 of you will now be! The Killer Suns!" Future Chris shouts, but Zack sees that Fiona had tripped Sheniqua so Sheniqua didn't finish in 21st.

"Sheniqua!" Zack yells, but Fiona smiles and Zack growls at Fiona.

"That's only part of my payback, Zack" Fiona states, then Fiona and Zack glares at each other.

"Here comes the final 6!" Future Chris announces.

**22nd: Sheniqua**

**23rd: Michael**

**24th: Val**

**25th: Milo**

**26th: Gael**

**27th: Max**

"Okay, you are the last 6 here! So because of that you guys will be known as! The Sandy Farmers!" Future Chris loudly confirms, then The Sandy Farmers all sigh in disappointment.

"Don't worry, all of you will be in your own Mansion, each one has 7 bedrooms, Why? Because we were too lazy to remove one room" Future Chris starts explaining.

"I hate our team name!" Sheniqua yells.

"And each team will be staying in a house each week, so your only rewards for surviving elimination will be surviving, like in a War! And also like a War, you only have one shot, so this time you won't be able to fight your way back into the competition!" Future Chris ignores Sheniqua.

"Wait, when did that happen?" Frank asks.

"And for know, we will let everyone get with each other, but tomorrow, will have the first eliminations so don't get comfortable!" Future Chris ignores Frank.

"Are you gonna ignore me too?" Robin asks.

"Oh right, Do you have a question Robin?" Future Chris pays attention to Robin, then Frank and Sheniqua were seen flipping off Chris but the camera's censored it.

"Yes, Where's the Confessionals?" Robin answers Future Chris's question with a question.

"Well, this season there no Confessionals, because the Bathroom Confessional was frozen in carbonite" Future Chris starts answering.

"How the *bleep* is that possible?" Tyler questions the logic of this story.

"And our Confessional Plane blew up due to a specific Sheep we bought from a shady looking guy" Future Chris continues to answer, then the police comes out of nowhere.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, We got 'em" **One of the police officers states.

"You are under arrest for torturing teenagers for 7 Seasons and making a deal with a guy who clearly looked like a " A Ice Cube (The person) looking guy comes out in a police suit.

"*Bleep* the police!" Milo was heard referencing, then the Ice Cube looking guy gives him a thumbs up before Future Chris was sent to jail.

"So, Does anyone want to see my new invention!?" Erin loudly asks, but everyone immediately runs away.

* * *

***The Sandy Farmers***

The Sandy Farmers goes into a Mansion and they see how big it is.

"Wow, Chris gave us ATV's and a Mansion but a *bleep*ty team name" Sheniqua states as she looks around.

"Well, I guess if this place has a place where I can make inventions then I guess this can work" Michael confirms.

"I wonder where I can paint" Val wonders.

"You can paint in my room" Milo responds, then Val smiles.

"Thanks Milo" Val responds, then Milo and Val awkwardly stares into each other's eyes.

"Um, S-See y-ya" Milo nervously states, then he walks into a room.

_"They are SO in love" _Gael thinks as he saw what just happened.

"Okay! We can now all relax!" Max exclaims, then she relaxes on couch.

**_"Heeey Brother, There's a endless road to rediscover" _**Milo was heard singing, Michael noticed this and he walked into Milo's room.

"You a fan of Avicii too?" Michael asks which causes Milo to drop his guitar.

"M-Michael!" Milo yells, then Michael smiles.

"Let's talk tomorrow, besides, I want to make sure that your girlfriend spends some time with you" Michael confirms, then he walks out Milo's room and goes downstairs.

* * *

***The Killer Suns***

Zack is seen chasing Fiona around the Mansion.

"Yep, this rivalry is never gonna end" Bayte confirms.

"I take it that these two have been at it for a while?" Robin asks.

"Yeah, ever since Total Drama Time Warp these two have been the biggest of rivals since" Tyler answers.

"Looks like your sister told you some things about her time on Total Drama" Bayte remarks.

"Yes, but she still feels a bit sad about coming so close to winning, only to lose, which will give me a better opportunity to get farther than her!" Tyler responds.

"AHA! I knew it, you HATE Kay!" Frank announces, then Tyler sighs.

"Don't worry about hating a family member Tyler, besides, I have a weird Mom, also, we'll always be a family when we're together" Robin states, then Robin holds Tyler's hand, then Tyler smiles.

"If anyone's getting in fight then I'm joining!" Zara announces, then a brick hits his shoulder and he falls down as Zara yells in pain as he grabs his shoulder and does a JonTron.

* * *

***The Unbreakable Pyramids***

Tara starts running around the Mansion.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Jamie nervously asks, Kay raises a eyebrow at Jamie.

"I'm preparing for the military" Tara answers as she continues running.

"O-Oh that sounds g-great" Jamie responds.

"So, you must be the winner of Total Drama Fire" Adrian says as he looks at Mara, then Mara smiles.

"Y-Yeah" Mara responds, then Adrian.

"And I'm her boyfriend!" Therion exclaims, then Mara looks away as she blushes when Therion says this.

"Okay, Names Adrian, and I'm just gonna say this, Jesus Christ is Mara Bourne" Adrian jokes, then Therion and Mara laughs due to Adrian's joke.

"Nice joke Karate Kid" Ryan remarks to Adrian, then Adrian looks at Ryan.

"May the best Martial Artist win? And beat Rival?" Adrian asks as he puts his hand out.

"Sure" Ryan answers, then Adrian and Ryan shakes each other's hands.

_"I'm screwed" _Kay thinks as she sees her team.

* * *

***The New Pharaohs***

Erin went into the Mansion after the rest of her team did.

"Hello everyone!" Erin exclaims with a smile, Yuki then glares at her.

"Hello 'Nice' Erin" Yuki responds as she continues to glare at Erin.

"Well, you better make sure you're watching your mouth to which Erin you're talking to you Meinu (It's Japanese for a slang term)" Erin responds seriously, then Yuki smiles.

"H-Hi t-there" Lane greets Riley.

"Hello there, Names Riley" Riley responds.

"D-Do y-you w-want t-to t-team?" Lane nervously asks.

"Sure" Riley answers, then Lane smiles as him and Riley shakes hands.

"So, Why did you help me?" Sara is seen asking Griff.

"Because I didn't want to pass you just because you tripped" Griff responds, then Sara smiles.

"You like facing people at their best?" Sara asks Griff again.

"No, I just want the best for everyone!" Griff exclaims, then Sara chuckles.

"You're too nice for me too hate, Anyway, Wanna train?" Sara asks.

"Sure!" Griff happily answers, then he violently shakes Sara's hand.

* * *

Erin is seen walking around and she suddenly stops walking.

***Ed Sheeran-Castle On The Hill***

**"And I'm on my way, I still remember"**

Erin slowly opens the door and she sees Rival singing

**"These old country lanes"**

Rival then sees Erin but he continues singing

**"When we did not know the answers!"**

Erin then sits down as Rival also sat down with a microphone

**"And I miss the way! You make me feel"**

_Griff violently shakes Sara's hand_

**"It's Real!"**

_Mara and Therion laughs due to Adrian's joke_

**"We watched the sunset over the Castle On The Hill!"**

_Robin holds Tyler's hand, then Tyler smiles_

**"Over the Castle On The Hill!"**

_Milo and Val awkwardly stares into each other's eyes_

**"Over the Castle On The Hill"**

Rival then finishes singing and Erin smiles as Rival smiles back and they stare into each other's eyes.

***Song Ends***

**Total Drama Wars**

**Yeah, this Chapter didn't have too much Drama here, but you guys probably better enjoy it, because things will be more Serious and Drama Filled as time goes on, so this First Episode was just meant to be a Fun Chapter, The "Wars" will be later on, or whenever I include them, so be patient**

**But Here are the Results from my previous Question Of The Day:**

**Yes: 3 (Both Fire and Time Warp)**

**No: 1 (Okay so basically ninjedi is currently reading Total Drama Time Warp and has read Total Drama Fire, but since they didn't complete Time Warp yet, I'll count it as a No)**

**And now, I'll Respond to Reviews!**

**Epifanio Therion:** Your goddamn right, about the Music, Drama, and Explosions, also thank you for liking my way of Writing for both Total Drama Stories! I REALLY like it when you comment because you are a GREAT supporter!

**King Pessimist:** Well there's gonna definitely be Drama and Friendships after all, In order to win a war you need to beat your enemy but also make alliances! And I know you read both stories till the end, I will always grateful for that!

**Artamis9:** Thanks for liking both stories!

1) Fun Fact: The ATV entrance idea came from the newest season of The Challenge, called World Of The Worlds!

2) I ship them too!

3) Thank you for giving me luck!

**Candela Monsoon: **Oh this season will be a blast to make! Also glad to see someone feel remorse for Ally!

Yeah I made sure that both endings had a climatic finish that would seem epic to end each season! Thanks for leaving A Review! Also, Can't wait for TD:Game Of Wits and Everlume Academy (Pokemon SYOC) to be updated!

***Reviews Response Ends***

**Question Of The Day!:**

Which do you like more, Total Drama Time Warp or Total Drama Fire?

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

**PEACE OUT!**


	3. Episode 2: Dancing With The Weather

"Previously on Total Drama Wars!" Sans announces.

"Present Chris and Future Chris were arrested for a LOT of reasons" The Termination states as he holds his shotgun.

"True! But also the 27 competitors RACED TO DECIDE THEIR TEAMS!" Cody Carson (The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing) yells.

"Jesus, Anyway, three teams were made, **The New Pharaohs, The Unbreakable Pyramids, The Killer Suns, and The Sandy Farmers"** Sans states in his serious voice.

"And thus the three teams started to get to know each other, but we'll ignore that for now" The Terminator states as he sounds robotic.

"But, What the HOWL will happen next!?" Cody loudly asks.

"Find out Right Here on! **Total! Drama! WARS!" **Sans yells, then a explosion goes off behind Sans, The Terminator, and Cody.

***Intro Begins***

Sans was seen holding up the first camera, Phoenix burped out the second camera from his stomach and it was on fire, and Godzilla steps on the third camera before Slender Man appears and causes the screen to glitch

**"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

The screen then quickly goes past Present Chris and Future Chris who were fist bumping each other in the desert while Chef was making his smores

**"You guys are on my mind"**

The camera then goes into a plane where a kid is typing on their computer

**"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

Then the screen zooms out and the plane explodes before the screen goes dark

**"And now I think the answer is plain to see"**

The screen then turns bright and shows Fiona running away from Zack and Sheniqua

**"I wanna be Famous!"**

Rival is seen walking with Erin while smiling while Venom/Carnage and a Spirit of Erin which looks angry follows them

**"I wanna live close to the sun"**

But Adrian comes out of nowhere and kicks Rival

**"Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won"**

Michael is seen with Milo on a rocket as they both wear headphones

**"Got everything to prove"**

While Val looks at Milo with the 'I love you' eyes while Ryan was seen practicing fighting with Tara

**"Nothing in my way"**

Sara is seen reluctantly shaking Griff's hand and Griff violently shakes Sara's hand while Zara is seen laughing

**"I'll get there one day"**

Mara and Therion are seen watching everything from a hill and Mara places her head on Therion's shoulder

**"'Cause I wanna be Famous!"**

Tyler charges at Kay with some shades on while Robin is seen playing around with a knife, but Tyler falls before he could touch Kay

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Riley is seen walking to Kay with a drink while Max is seen watching Chef make food

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Jamie is seen chasing Yuki while Bayte is walking with Lane

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Gael is seen preparing his bow to shoot something (Most likely a bunny to make a girl cry) while Frank looks at the sun with his magnifying glass and his eyes burn

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

The screen glitches and everyone are suddenly surrounded by a circle of Blue Fire

**"****(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

A bunch of portals opens around them while everyone watches

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

But a explosion sends everyone flying

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Luckily Phoenix caught everyone except for Godzilla

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Godzilla crashes into the ground which causes The Final Reckoning to rise from the ground

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Phoenix just breathes fire at the camera and the screen burns it's way into another shot where the stars are seen at night

***Whistling***

Milo is seen grabbing Val's hand, but Everyone are seen whistling while a plane is behind them and they are in a broken down town, then the plane blows up which causes the screen to crack, then the screens glass breaks into pieces which goes into a TITLE CARD!

**Total Drama Wars**

* * *

***The New Pharaohs***

Rival wakes up and he sees Erin working on a machine.

"You still working on that?" Rival asks.

"Of course I am! I'm never gonna be a good scientist if I just sleep all the time" Erin responds, then Rival smiles.

"You are the best scientist I've ever met, that's for sure" Rival confirms, then he walks out of the room as Erin continues working on her machine.

_"I need to find a way for Erin to be a easy target, after all she is a threat because of how easy people will give pity to her, mainly thanks to her inventions failing, except for that one RIDICULOUS time when it conveniently worked" _Yuki states in her mind, then she gets up.

"Man, training was tough" Griff confirms as he sits at the table.

"Well you get use to it, especially if you grow up in a orphanage" Sara responds, then Lane is seen sitting down and he drinks a cup of hot coffee.

_"I wonder how will me and Riley work as a team?" _Lane asks in his mind, then Riley sits next to him.

"So, do you need any more coffee?" Riley asks, Lane then sees that he drank all of his coffee already.

"Sure" Lane answers, then he gives his empty mug to Riley, then Riley walks away with the mug, then Yuki is seen sitting at the table next to Rival.

"Okay, I'm thankful I always pocket this" Rival says as he pulls out a bottle of ketchup, then everyone gives him a weird look.

"I like this kid" Sans says as he watches the live feed as he also summons a bottle of ketchup, then they both drink their ketchup bottles.

"Um, we all have our own tastes?" Griff tries to make the situation less weird.

* * *

***The Unbreakable Pyramids***

Mara and Therion both wake up in the same bed.

"Morning Mara" Therion says as him and Mara gets up.

"M-Morning Therion" Mara nervously greets Therion.

"What are you nervous about?" Therion asks, then Mara sighs.

"Look, I like you and all, but I don't want us to get close because I know that we're both gonna get eliminated" Mara admits as she looks down, but Therion puts his hand on her chin and he raises her head.

"Mara, even if we leave, then remember one thing, Roses are Red, Violets are Purple technically speaking, and Mara is Every Color because you're beautiful" Therion responds, then Mara blushes and they quickly kiss each other before the camera slowly pans over and shows Adrian eating popcorn as he stands, then Therion and Mara sees him.

"What the-?" Mara asks.

"How long have you been there?" Therion asks.

"About a minute" Adrian confirms.

"Oh, so can you get out?" Therion requests, then Tara is seen accidentally crashing through the door and the door breaks.

"Nice move" Tara compliments as Ryan was seen walking into the door.

"Roundhouse Kick, my favorite move" Ryan states as he looks at Adrian, then Adrian smiles.

"I HEARD A DOOR BREAK!" Jamie yells as she is seen at the broken door with pajamas on.

"Sup" Kay says as she pops her head out.

* * *

***The Killer Suns***

Zara gets up from his bed.

"Ah, another day" Zara confirms as he stretches out.

"I HAVE MADE A DISCOVERY!" Frank yells while he's under Zara's bed, then Zara jumps and he falls onto the ground.

"What was that?" Robin asks as he heard the sound of Zara landing on the ground.

"No idea, but at least we know it's not use who's causing it" Tyler responds, then he sees Robin frowning.

_"Sad to know that my father's in jail" _Robin thinks, but Tyler grabs his hand.

"Oh have the roles reversed" Tyler confirms, then Robin smiles, until Fiona is seen running.

"MOVE!" Fiona yells, but she runs into Tyler and Robin before they all fall down as if they were in Home Alone 2.

"Sorry about that guys! I'll just chase Fiona later!" Zack yells from the background, then he walks away while Fiona growls.

_"This is gonna be fun to hang around with my team" _Bayte confirms in her mind as she watched everyone.

* * *

***The Sandy Farmers***

Milo wakes up with his headphones as he sees Val sleeping in the floor as he sees her painting.

_"Looks great" _Milo confirms as he sees the painting, then Val gets up.

"What happened!? Where's Bob Ross!? Is anime Real!?" Val loudly asks as she wakes up, then Milo slowly starts backing away.

"Oooooookay" Milo responds, then Val sees Milo.

"Oh sorry about that, I just had a weird dream" Val confirms.

"And apparently it involved Bob Ross and Real Life Anime" Milo responds.

"Looks like the lovebirds are having a chat right now" Milo and Val heard, then Michael opens the door as he holds a camera.

"MICHAEL!" Milo yells in embarrassment, but Val looked confused.

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't filming you two, We were" Michael responds, then Sheniqua was seen crashing through the window after swinging on a vine.

"Worth it" Sheniqua states, then Max is seen crashing from the ceiling and lands on the ground.

"Easy" Max confirms, then Milo looks back at Val, then Val takes off her face and the real person was revealed to be Gael.

"Surprise!" Gael exclaims, then Milo runs out his room.

"Why are you running!?" Val references but Milo grabber her hand and they ran out the house.

* * *

**_"How many fools can I kill today? Too many to count, Don't get in my way" _**Rival's went off, then he answers it.

**"You will find us, and When you do, you will let us explain what you guys will do today" **A voice was heard.

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Rival exclaims, then Erin stops creating her invention and she gets out of Rival's room and she runs outside, then Yuki smirks.

_"Might as well do something relevant" _Yuki thinks, then she sneaks into Erin's room and she rips off part of the invention off before she threw it under the bed and Yuki also ran outside.

* * *

Everyone walked to the same spot they were at yesterday and they see Sans, The Terminator, and Cody Carson.

"Okay everyone, from now on, Future Chris and Present Chris will not host the rest of this season due to legal reasons, and they were flown away to a prison like a seagull" The Terminator rhymes his words.

"So, instead we'll give you guys a SIMPLE CHALLENGE!" Cody Carson yells as his eyes turn Red.

"Now, can anyone take a wild guest on what the challenge is?" Sans asks.

"Will it involve us being hurt?" Griff asks.

"Yes" Sans answers.

"Can we hurt each other during this challenge?" Adrian asks.

"Yes" Sans answers again, then Adrian and Rival glares at each other.

"Are you just saying yes to all of our questions?" Kay asks.

"Yes" Sans confirms.

"So, what is this 'challenge' about?" Tyler asks.

"Well, let's just say that you guys will have a Interesting Time" Sans states, then the kid's finger is seen left clicking the Save button and everyone suddenly appears in a rainy place.

"Are we gonna do something in rain?" Michael suggests, then Sans smiles.

"Yes, so, **Shut Up And Dance**" Sans states as he smirks then Fiona jumps up.

"THIS IS MY ELEMENT!" Fiona yells.

"Noted" Cody states, then the three walks backwards.

"Also, because of some stupid rules, today's elimination will be a DOUBLE ELIMINATION!" The Terminator yells, then Everyone gulps.

_"CRAP!" _Everyone thinks.

"So, instead all of you will dance with someone, except for Zara because he's irrelevant" Cody explains, then Zara looks down as he walks to the three hosts for now.

"Let's do this!" Erin exclaims, but a lightning bolt strikes her and Erin falls onto the ground.

"Erin?" Rival asks as he sees Erin unconscious, but then a lightning bolt strikes him and Rival falls down.

"Wow, Erin got struck because she's unlucky, but God LITERALLY struck Rival where he stood!" Michael exclaims in shock.

"He deserved it" Adrian states, then another lightning bolt strikes Rival and Rival slowly starts getting up.

"That's it!" Rival yells then he charges at Adrian, then Adrian charges back at Rival, but a blue aura surrounds them before they punched each other.

"You guys need to dance now" Sans confirms.

"I'll accept anyone to dance with me" Fiona states, then Frank walks up to her as he takes his lollipop out his mouth and Frank throws it, but it gets stuck on his hand for Frank tries wiggling it off before he headbutts the lollipop and it gets stuck on his head, then Frank tries pulling the lollipop off his forehead but the lollipop remains sticking and it hits his head, Frank then falls down while everyone continues to watch, Frank then gets up as he pulls out a pocket knife which he uses to cut the lollipop off his head.

"I accept" Frank confirms as he stands as if nothing happened.

"You're lucky I'm VERY VERY VERY Desperate" Fiona responds, then the two of them go up and they hold each other's hands, then Frank spins Fiona and Fiona continues to spin before she jumps into the air and Frank catches her before Fiona flips over him, but Frank slips on the rain on the ground which causes Frank to accidentally German Suplex Fiona.

"10!" All the judges rate, then Frank smiles but Fiona growls as she glares at Frank.

"We're next!" Riley exclaims as she pulls Lane with him.

"You sure about this?" Lane asks.

"Nope" Riley respectfully answers, then Fiona and Frank gets up but Fiona backhands Frank before she goes on, then Riley and Lane holds hands as Lane tries spinning Riley, but Riley spins out of control and she spins crazily.

**_"Beyblade! Beyblade Let It Rip!" _**A song was heard and Riley accidentally spins into Fiona and they both go down.

"Fiona's pain will always be a 10" Cody confirms, then all the judges give Riley and Lane a 10.

_"I HATE THESE NEW HOSTS!" _Fiona yells in her mind, but Riley gets up.

"Yes! We did it!" Riley exclaims, then Lane smiles as him and Riley walks back.

_"Let's do this" _Val thinks as her and Milo go next, then they hold hands, but then they both stop it quickly and they just jump before Milo points to Val, Val then points back and Milo falls backwards but he then jumps back onto his feet and point to Val, Val then slips but she was able to do the worm.

"You know what we have low standards, Perfect 10!" Terminator announces, then they judges all give a 10, Milo and Val then smiles.

"YES!" They both yell, then they hug each other, but they both quickly stops hugging and they look away and blush as they walk back, then Zack and Sheniqua goes up next.

"What do we do?" Zack asks, but Sheniqua shrugs, so the both of them accidentally headbutts each other and they fall onto the ground.

"1" All the judges confirm, then Sheniqua frowns, but Zack pulls Sheniqua onto her feet.

"Don't worry, we'll win next time" Zack states, then they both walk off as Mara and Therion goes up next.

"Let's do this" Therion states, then they both high fives each other before they quickly dab.

"-10!" All of the judges yells, then Therion and Mara chuckles.

"Worth it" Mara responds then Therion and Mara holds each other's hand as they both walk away.

"Okay, who's going with me?" Bayte asks, then Adrian steps up.

"I know we had our differences, but let's just win for once" Adrian states, then Bayte sighs.

"Yeah, I got over what happened" Bayte lies, then Adrian smiles as he falls for the lie, then they both go next.

"Wait, What are we gonna do?" Adrian asks, then Bayte pulls Adrian into a punch and Adrian falls onto the ground.

"Eh, 5" All the judges score then Bayte smiles.

"Better than a 0, plus that felt great" Bayte confirms before she walks away and Adrian glares at Bayte.

_"..." _Rival goes completely silent as he picks up a picture of Ally when he was 10, then Rival sniffles a bit before he wipes his face and he puts the picture in his pocket.

"Next target found" Adrian states, then Rival sighs as he closes his eyes.

_"Hey Ally! Do you want to play tag!?" Rival imagines himself talking to Ally._

_"S-Sure" Ally would probably answer, then Rival tags Ally._

_"Weee!" Rival yells, then Ally chases after him._

Rival then opens his eyes and he finishes imaginating how him and Ally would interact, then Kay is seen going up with Tyler next.

"Don't mess this up" Tyler states as he talks with Kay.

"We're gonna lose anyway" Kay responds.

"STOP BEING A ANNOYING DOWNER!" Tyler snaps, then Kay growls.

"S-Shut u-up" Kay whispers.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Tyler loudly asks.

"I said, SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP!" Kay yells as she punches Tyler, Tyler then he growls while Kay gets ready to battle him.

"8! Just to make sure things don't get worse we gave you two a good score!" All the judges yell, then Kay and Tyler both walk away but they glare at each other.

"Okay, I'm getting bored again, time to make things more interesting" The kid says as he continues to type on his computer.

"And we are at the final two people!" Sans yells.

"Whoever gains a perfect 10 will be safe from elimination which means that Frank, Fiona, Riley, Lane, Val, and Milo are all safe, so we'll see if Rival and Erin are safe!" Cody announces, then Rival and Erin gets ready.

"You good at dancing?" Rival asks.

"I'm a scientist" Erin answers, then Rival sighs as Rival starts spinning Erin.

"PREPARE!" Rival yells as he throws Erin into the air, then he suddenly sees Erin replaced by Ally.

_"HELP!" Rival imagined what Ally would yell if he was falling._

Rival then jumps up and catches Erin bridal style, then Rival sees a grenade below them.

"SORRY! I JUST RANDOMLY BURP!" Cody yells, then Rival throws Erin higher into the air but the grenade transforms into a rocket.

"How is that even possible!?" Rival loudly asks.

**_"But a Wolf In Sheep's Clothing is more than a warning" _**Cody randomly sings, then the rocket goes up, Rival then does his first instinct and dodges it, but the rocket explodes Erin, Erin then crashes into the ground.

"Okay, 10 just because I like how you two are good teammates" Sans confirms, then Erin limps her way to Rival.

"I'm alive" Erin confirms, then Rival smiles.

"Of course you are" Rival responds.

"Okay! Tonight's elimination will involve luck, because I will pull out two names from this jar, and whoever's names are on these are gone" Sans confirms, then Everyone gulps.

"But Frank, Fiona, Riley, Lane, Val, Milo, Rival, and Erin will not be eliminated if someone their name is chosen" Terminator states.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Cody yells, then he coughs for a bit.

**"Okay, and the two people going home tonight are-" **Sans is gonna announce.

**Total Drama Wars**

**Results from the Last Question!:**

**Both: 2**

**TDF: 1**

**TDTW: 0**

**So it looks like both them are Good! Now it is time to Respond to the Reviews!:**

**Candela Monsoon: **Nice 2 Messages there, but I'll just assume those are just glitches, but as for my Response, Yeah I wouldn't be able to decide between the two either, One has more Drama but the Other has more Humor, so they both seem evenly matched in my opinion

**Epifanio Therion: **You know, I know that you're over exaggerating, but I love it, Also DAMMIT CODY! Also, I'm gonna be honest, I don't think of my stories as masterpieces or on the same level as people J.K Rowling, but still a better love story than Twilight! Anyway, jokes aside, I like all of your support, though I don't think I'm THAT good, but, That's Just Me!

**Demon420: **Well it's been awhile since I've heard from you, and you're not a bad reviewer, plus I can relate to getting caught up in other stories, Also yes I know because I've seen your review on Total Drama Fire, and I will indeed try my best to keep up the Great Work!

**Here's the next Question Of The Day!:**

Who is your OTP (One True Ship) out of all the OC's?

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

**PEACE OUT!**


	4. Episode 3: Viva La Vida

**"The person going home tonight is-"** Sans is gonna say, then everyone who isn't safe looks nervous as the rain gets heavier.

"..." No one spoke and the only things that was heard was the heavy rain.

"Drop, Drop, Drop" Each raindrop was seen hitting the ground and falling into pieces.

Intense Music then played as Sans pulled out the first paper.

"Your time is up-" Sans is gonna state, but he continues to pause as everything was silent and the only thing that could now be heard is Sans's breathing and Intense Music.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_"Never Gonna Give You Up!"_** Rick Astley was seen dancing with a microphone.

_**"Never Gonna Let You Down!"**_ Rick still sings as you realized one thing.

_**"Never Gonna Run Around And Desert You!"**_ Rick sings while he dances a bit, and you realize, that you just got Rickrolled.

* * *

**"Okay, jokes aside, the person going home is-"** Sans is gonna say, then he turns the paper around and reveals the name on it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Sorry for the people who are gonna sent home, but I placed 16 names in a Wheel of Decisions, and it decided to answer for me, and it gave me the best two results, NO JOKE!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Griff and Sheniqua" **Sans confirms, then Everyone immediately stands up.

"OOOOOOOH!" Fiona yells out of the crowd as she is seen cheering, but Zack knocks her out, then Sheniqua looks down.

"Why can't we just be together?" Sheniqua asks as she looks down and she sniffles a bit.

"You know, I can't even respond to that, verbally" Zack states, then Zack kisses Sheniqua, then Sheniqua closes her eyes and she deepens the kiss, while Griff sighs.

_"Once again, I'm eliminated" _Griff thinks as he looks down, then nothing but Griff's voice is heard now.

"But I'm only a Crack, in this Castle Of Glass" Griff states, then everything could be heard again and Griff sighs.

"Okay, see you two later!" Cody yells, then Sheniqua and Griff remains standing as a portal opens up.

_"Today couldn't have gone better, okay that's a lie, but at least I can have a easier time winning" _Fiona thinks, then Zack blows a kiss to Sheniqua before the remaining 25 competitors walk through the portal along with the three hosts, then Sheniqua and Griff were seen left in the rain as the portal slowly closes.

_"This is **war" **Future Chris's voice was heard_

***Intro Begins***

Sans was seen holding up the first camera, Phoenix burped out the second camera from his stomach and it was on fire, and Godzilla steps on the third camera before Slender Man appears and causes the screen to glitch

**"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

The screen then quickly goes past Present Chris and Future Chris who were fist bumping each other in the desert while Chef was making his smores

**"You guys are on my mind"**

The camera then goes into a plane where a kid is typing on their computer

**"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

Then the screen zooms out and the plane explodes before the screen goes dark

**"And now I think the answer is plain to see"**

The screen then turns bright and shows Fiona running away from Zack and Sheniqua

**"I wanna be Famous!"**

Rival is seen walking with Erin while smiling while Venom/Carnage and a Spirit of Erin which looks angry follows them

**"I wanna live close to the sun"**

But Adrian comes out of nowhere and kicks Rival

**"Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won"**

Michael is seen with Milo on a rocket as they both wear headphones

**"Got everything to prove"**

While Val looks at Milo with the 'I love you' eyes while Ryan was seen practicing fighting with Tara

**"Nothing in my way"**

Sara is seen reluctantly shaking Griff's hand and Griff violently shakes Sara's hand while Zara is seen laughing

**"I'll get there one day"**

Mara and Therion are seen watching everything from a hill and Mara places her head on Therion's shoulder

**"'Cause I wanna be Famous!"**

Tyler charges at Kay with some shades on while Robin is seen playing around with a knife, but Tyler falls before he could touch Kay

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Riley is seen walking to Kay with a drink while Max is seen watching Chef make food

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Jamie is seen chasing Yuki while Bayte is walking with Lane

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Gael is seen preparing his bow to shoot something (Most likely a bunny to make a girl cry) while Frank looks at the sun with his magnifying glass and his eyes burn

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

The screen glitches and everyone are suddenly surrounded by a circle of Blue Fire

**"****(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

A bunch of portals opens around them while everyone watches

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

But a explosion sends everyone flying

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Luckily Phoenix caught everyone except for Godzilla

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Godzilla crashes into the ground which causes The Final Reckoning to rise from the ground

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Phoenix just breathes fire at the camera and the screen burns it's way into another shot where the stars are seen at night

***Whistling***

Milo is seen grabbing Val's hand, but Everyone are seen whistling while a plane is behind them and they are in a broken down town, then the plane blows up which causes the screen to crack, then the screens glass breaks into pieces which goes into a TITLE CARD!

**Total Drama Wars**

* * *

***The Sandy Farmers***

Val, Milo, Gael, Michael, and Max all sit at a table.

"Dammit, we already lost our first member" Michael confirms as he starts drying himself up from last night.

_"It's always sad to see people get eliminated" _Gael relaxes as he lazily relaxes on the couch.

"Hey, can I sit there?" Max asks, but Gael already fell asleep, in the morning.

"We are already in a bad position" Val states as she sounds a bit angry.

"Don't worry, we'll all make it pass without losing another member!" Max tries cheering everyone up.

**_"I'VE BECOME SO NUMB! I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE!" _**Milo listens to a great song called Numb by Linkin Park.

"No offense Max, but we aren't exactly in the best of positions" Michael responds to Max.

"Yeah, and I'm a bit ticked off right now" Val confirms as she crumbles her fists, but Milo puts his hand around Val's hand, then they both blush and looks at each other for a bit.

"Y-You f-feel t-ticked o-off n-now?" Milo nervously asks, then Milo let's go of Val's hand and they both look away.

"Well, looks like there's two people who are definitely in the best of positions with each other" Max remarks.

* * *

***The Killer Suns***

It was the next day for The Killer Suns, and Zara is seen waking up, but he is seen looking under the bed and sees nothing.

"Red Robins" Zara sings.

"Yum!" Frank's voice was heard as he comes out the closet, but Zara walks towards him.

"Kids go die tonight!" Zara yells.

"AH!" Frank starts freaking out.

"What is going on here?" Tyler asks as he opens the door, then he sees Zara on top of Frank, then Robin is seen popping his head out to watch.

"Glad to see we're not the only one apart of a well known community" Robin responds, then Zara gets off of Frank and he charges at Robin and Tyler.

_"Okay, I wonder if anyone else will be good to work with" _Bayte thinks to herself as she looks around, then Zara is seen crashing into the floor in front of her.

"DODGED IT!" Robin yells as he was seen shaking after barely dodging Zara.

"You need to get a new girlfriend!" Fiona was heard yelling then she jumps over Zara, but Zack trips on Zara and he falls down.

_"Eh, probably just foreshadowing" _Bayte remarks in her head.

* * *

***The Unbreakable Pyramids***

Mara is seen opening her eyes.

"Yep, you dig me" Therion's voice was heard, then Mara saw that she was resting on Therion's chest and she blushes immediatly upon knowing this.

"T-The-Theri-" Mara is gonna say, but she was at a lost for words.

"Oh, and Adrian isn't in the room" Therion says, then someone was seen crashing through their wall.

"Take that WALLmart!" They yelled, then it was revealed to be Adrian who crashed through the wall.

"Okay, he wasn't in the room" Therion corrects himself.

"Do you always have to break stuffs?" Ryan asks as he goes into the room via the broken door.

"It's the only way to beat me" Tara responds as she also goes into Therion's room.

_"Did everyone suddenly forget that privacy exists?" _Mara asks in her head as she sees all of this go down.

"Did everyone suddenly forget that privacy exists?" Kay asks as she stands right outside of Therion's room.

"Y-Yeah, all of you c-can g-go n-now" Jamie adds on, then everyone else gets out while Mara gives Kay a thumbs up.

_"You owe me one" _Kay mouths to Mara before everyone walked out the room.

* * *

***The New Pharaohs***

Rival wakes up and he automatically sees Erin, but she has Red Hair and doesn't wear Safety Goggles on top of her head, plus she was now wearing a Black Lab Coat as she wore a Red Tank Top and Black Pants.

"Morning Erin" Rival greets as he gives Erin a odd look.

"Morning" Erin's voice was heard, but it didn't come from her mouth, then Rival slowly looks over and he sees Erin in her Casual Clothes and she was Blonde, this causes Rival to slowly look at the Erin at his bed.

"Uhhh, Hi?" Rival awkwardly greets the other Erin as he puts out his hand, but they whack his hand away.

"Don't shake my hand you insignificant killer" Other Erin states, Rival then smirks.

"Oh right, I was trying to make a cloning machine, but apparently when I activated it, there was a missing piece, and so instead the machine took the negative side of me and gave it it's own body, so I'll call you, Angry Erin" Nice Erin confirms.

_"Well, looks like I'll try to find another training partner" _Sara thinks as she walks around, then she sees Yuki, but they ignore each other as they walk past each other.

"Okay, got any plans on how to win this season?" Lane is seen asking Riley.

"Yes, my plans are the same as last time" Riley states.

"And your plan is?" Lane once again questions Riley.

"I have none" Riley answers, then Lane sighs, and Yuki is seen going into Rival's room and she suddenly stops as she sees Angry Erin and Nice Erin.

"YOU!" Angry Erin yells.

"Hi Yuki" Happy Erin happily greets, then Yuki looks at the both of them and remains silent for a bit before she walks out the room.

"WHERE'S THE GUN!?" Yuki was heard loudly asking while the camera was filming Happy Erin and Angry Erin.

* * *

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Cody was heard yelling from outside, then everyone starts walking outside.

"Okay, I'll see you later Angry Erin" Nice Erin says as she walks out the room, then Rival is about to go out also.

"Make sure you don't mess anything up" Angry Erin aggressively tells Rival, but Rival just ignored her and he exited the room anyway.

* * *

***Challenge Time***

Everyone then arrives in the Desert again.

"Okay, the next challenge will just eliminate one person" Terminator confirms with a smile.

"Indeed, so, Are you guys ready for today's challenge?" Sans asks, then everyone nods.

_"I don't even have a clue on what we're gonna do next" _Robin confirms in his mind as he looks around.

"Okay everyone, are you all ready to have a traditional, Sing Off!?" Sans loudly asks, then everyone.

_"I like the sound of this" _Milo says as he heard what Sans said and he smiled.

"So, each team will have a singer that represent everyone while everyone else will play a role in making more stuffs happening then there actually is" Sans explains.

"I'll dance!" Fiona immediately blurts out.

"Now, everyone, Prepare" Sans states, then him, Terminator, and Cody all walk away as they wait for the teams to decide.

.

"Okay, I'll sing" Rival immediately tells his team.

"Why you?" Yuki asks with some sass.

"Trust me, he can sing" Happy Erin tries reassuring her team, then Rival smiles upon hearing this comment.

_"Wait, where does this leave us?" _Lane asks in his mind.

"I guess that leaves the rest of us to do the visual effects" Sara confirms, then her team nods.

"Okay, We can do this!" Riley exclaims, then her team nods.

.

"Okay, we cannot lose to Tyler's team" Kay immediately tells her team.

"Agreed, so let's have Mara as a singer" Adrian immediately states.

"W-Why m-me?" Mara nervously asks.

"Because, you won last season, also because your creator is Candela Monsoon" Adrian answers.

"Makes sense, besides we gotta have the best girl here sing" Therion responds as he winks at Mara, Mara nervously chuckles as her face turns red.

"Okay! Flirting aside!" Tara yells.

"Of course you'd be the one to say that" Ryan responds.

"L-Let's j-just g-go!" Jamie yells, then her team nods.

.

"Who's gonna sing?" Zack asks.

"Well it depends, does anyone like singing Power Rangers?" Zara answers the question with a question.

"Oh just shut up before you make yourself sound stupid" Fiona states.

"Whatever we do, we must beat Kay's team!" Tyler loudly states.

_"Apparently everyone wants to beat someone now" _Robin remarks in his mind.

"Who likes to sing or listen to music?" Bayte confirms.

"I have no idea, but If I had to choose someone, then I'll say, Zara, because why not?" Frank states, then his entire team hesitantly nods.

_"We're *bleeped*ed" _The rest of Frank's team thinks.

.

"Okay, who can sing the best?" Michael asks, then Everyone looks at Milo.

"This is my moment to shine" Milo confirms.

"Indeed it will" Val responds as she gives Milo a thumbs up, then Milo also gives Val a thumbs up.

"So, I guess we ready already?" Gael asks.

"Indeed we are! Let's do this!" Max exclaims as she smiles.

* * *

"Okay, first team up, The Sandy Farmers!" Sans announces, then Milo is seen on stage with his guitar.

"Oh, I lied about the visual effect people, there's just gonna be one person singing" Sans confirms.

"SANS!" Everyone angrily yells.

"Get Dunked On" Sans comedically responds.

***Shawn Mendes-There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back***

**"I wanna follow her where she goes"**

Milo starts singing and he looks at Val while singing

**"I think about her and she knows it"**

Milo continues singing and for once his Guitar Skills are Good for this song

**"I wanna let it take control"**

Milo goes on as he stands up

**"'Cause everytime that she gets closer"**

Milo says as he stands in front of Val on the stage

**"She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing"**

Milo keeps singing with confidence as he sits on the stage and he continues singing to Val

**"And maybe I should stop and start confessing"**

Val's face turns Red as Milo continued going on

**"Confessing, yeah!"**

Milo then stands up and he walks up the stage

**"Oh I've been shaking, I love it when you go Crazy"**

Milo then sings into the Mic as his eyes are closed

**"You take all my inhibitions"**

Val sighs dreamily at Milo right now

**"Baby, There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back!"**

Milo continues to sing as he continues playing his Guitar

**"You take me places that tear up my reputation"**

Milo is then seen smirking while he sings

**"Manipulate my decisions"**

Milo goes on, and he shows more confidence than ever before

**"Baby, There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back!"**

Milo shouts, then he plays multiple Guitar Notes

**"There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back"**

Milo sang as he winks at Val, Val then smiles

**"There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back"**

Milo finishes singing

***Song Ends***

"Nice job Milo" Sans states, then Milo smiles before he walks off the stage and he stands by Val.

"W-Was t-that s-song f-for m-me?" Val nervously asks, then Milo turns to Val.

"I-It w-wa-" Milo was gonna nervously answer as he is now back to his old self.

"THE KILLER SUNS!" Cody was heard yelling which prevented Milo from answering Val's question.

"I can't mess this up" Zara tells himself as he grabs the microphone.

***Maroon 5-Sugar***

**"Your Sugar"**

Zara starts singing

**"Yes, please"**

Sara then groans at the song Zara is singing

**"Won't you come and put it down on me?"**

_Zara was seen singing as he taunts Sara by waving a plate of cake in front of her_

**"I'm right here, 'cause I need"**

_Sara then did tackle Zara down and they got in a fight_

**"Little love and little sympathy"**

Present Day Zara looks at Sara

**"Yeah you show me good loving"**

Sara then raises a eyebrow as she wonders what Zara is gonna do

**"Make it alright"**

Zara just decides to wink at Sara before he goes on

**"Need a little sweetness in my life"**

Sara looks confused

**"Your Sugar"**

Zara then continues singing as a bunch of rose petals falls from outta nowhere, somehow

**"Yes, please"**

Zara sings as he starts jumping around

**"Won't you come and put it down on me?"**

Zara finishes the song

***Song Ends***

"Okay, Next!" Sans shouts, then Zara walks off stage.

"What was that for?" Sara asks.

"You'll figure it out" Zara answers, then he sits by his team.

"Unbreakable Pyramids!" Sans announces, then Mara walks onto the stage.

***Charli XCX-Boom Clap***

**"Boom Clap!"**

Mara starts singing as she smiles

**"The sound of my heart, The beat goes on and on and on and on and"**

Therion then immediately chuckles

**"Boom Clap!"**

Mara yells as she holds the Mic

**"You make me feel good Come on to me come on to me now"**

Mara then pulls Therion onto the stage

**"Boom Clap! The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and"**

Mara continues singing as she looks into Therion's eyes

**"Boom Clap! You make me feel good, Come on to me now"**

Therion then blushes as Mara smirked as she continued singing

**"Boom Clap! The sound of my heart, The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom Clap!"**

Mara then skips her way to the edge of the stage and she sings as everyone as the sun starts to set behind her

**"You make me feel good Come on to me come on to me now, Boom Clap!"**

Mara keeps going on as she then turned around and looks at Therion again

**"The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and"**

Therion then remains blushing and Mara walks up to him

**"Boom Clap!"**

Mara shouts as she stares into Therion's eyes

**"You make me feel good Come on to me come on to me now!"**

Mara finishes the song

***Song Ends***

Mara then closes her eyes and she kisses Therion.

_"Wow, that went better than expected!" _Kay exclaims in her mind, then Mara and Therion walks off the stage.

"This is gonna take a long time for us to judge the winners" Sans confirms.

_"If Sheniqua was here, then we'd probably kiss also" _Zack thinks as he looks down.

"Okay and lastly! The New Pharaohs!" Sans shouts, then Rival walks onto the stage.

***Coldplay-Viva La Vida***

**"I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing"**

Rival starts singing as he closes his eyes

**"Roman Catholic choirs are singing"**

_Rival was seen walking around after returning just in the TDF Reunion_

**"Be my mirror, my sword and shield"**

_Rival then sees a grave and he walks to it_

**"My missionaries in a foreign field"**

Present Day Rival is seen about to cry as he sings

**"For some reason I can't explain"**

_Rival then was seen immediately breaking down into tears as he saw the name on it_

**"I know Saint Peter won't call my name"**

_It said **'Ally'**_

**"Never an honest word"**

Present Day Rival was able to swallow back the tears and he goes on

**"But that was when I ruled the world"**

Rival says as he opens hie eyes and he finishes the song

***Song Ends***

Rival then smiles as he walks off stage.

**"Viva La Vida" **Rival says, then he sits next to Erin, Erin then looks at Rival, but Rival looked back and chuckled.

_"Looks like someone picked up something after me" _Erin responds in her mind as she also smiles, then she pulls out a confetti launcher which she tries shooting into the air, but it doesn't fire, so Erin aims it down and pulls the trigger, now the launcher works and it sends Erin into the air before she falls to the ground before a explosion sends her into a bunch of birds which knocks her back into the ground again, Rival sees this and he looks at Erin.

"Viva La Vida!" Erin yells, then Rival chuckles as Erin said this.

"Well, we will make our decision tomorrow, but the winners of this challenge for us, was The Unbreakable Pyramids" Terminator confirms.

"YES!" The Unbreakable Pyramids yell, then everyone else sighs.

"See you guys tomorrow" Sans states, then Everyone slowly starts walking home...

**Tomorrow, someone is going home, Who will it be? Find out Next Time on...**

**Total Drama Wars**

**Results from the Last Question:**

**Zack x Sheniqua: 4! (Wow, that Wheel Of Decision Making just seperated people's favorite ships for now! Damn)**

**Mara x Therion: 3 (Yeah, even if you guys chose your own OC's, I still counted it!)**

**Tyler x Robin: 2**

**Val x Milo: 2 (I just noticed that the 3 ships from TDF couldn't beat 1 Ship from TDTW)**

**So, the true OTP for this story, is Zack and Sheniqua! (Trust me, I would've kept Sheniqua around, but the wheel must've hated that ship a lot!) And, Review Response!:**

**Epifanio Therion: **I shall anticipate you using your own jokes in the future! Also, yeah, Dab On People Together=True Love

**King Pessimist: **In Hawai'i I technically posted Episode 1 and 2 on different days, though I guess that's how Time Zones work, Also your welcome for Adrian watching Mara and Therion moment, it was clearly based off on Drax spying on Star Lord and Gamora from Avengers Infinity War

I honestly just placed Frank under Zara's bed, Because why not?

Yes, I do know, also other people may not care about your reactions, but as me being the Author of this story, I care  
Nice opinion, and your welcome, I'd like my money back now

It's not unfair if I allow it

**TheSaneSierra: **Yeah, Val is a artist so I decided to add that in, and thanks for finding the Dream Joke funny, and nice answers!

**Demon420: **Okay, and I'll keep up the awesome work! (I also respect your decision to not say who is your OTP, especially since you aren't a romantic person)

**Candela Monsoon: ***Dances horribly* Nailed it

Yes, I counted all four of them, also there will be more shipping moments between Mara x Therion! And I can kind of see Sheniqua x Zack as a cute couple, Yep I can DEFINITELY see Milo x Val being cute! Also Nice answer choosing Tyler x Robin!

See ya! And don't worry, I will try my best to help out with Game Of Wits!

**And here is the Question Of The Day!:**

Why is your OTP, your OTP?

**So I'm asking, why is your favorite ship or ships your favorite?**

**I am officially a Insomniac! Time to sleep!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this Episode! Leave A Review! And**

**PEACE OUT!**


	5. Episode 4: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Everyone were back at the Desert as they all saw Sans.

**"Okay, Are you guys ready?" **Sans asks.

"Oh and by the way, I used The Wheel Of Decisions again for this Chapter! To decide who's going home!" The kid yells, then he teleports away.

_"Oh *bleep*" _Adrian immediately thinks in his mind.

_"Dammit!" _Zack yells in his mind as he remembered that Sheniqua and Griff were eliminated because of the Wheel Of Decisions.

**"And the next person going home tonight is-" **Sans is gonna say, then everyone remained quiet as the wind was heard blowing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Milo" **Sans answers as he pulls out, then Milo immediately looks shocked while Val looked pissed.

"WHAT!?" Val loudly asks, then Everyone remained silent.

_"Wow, two ships broken up in two days!" _Ryan yells in his head.

_"Dammit! I actually shipped the both of them!" _Michael angrily yells internally.

_"BULLSH-!" _Frank was gonna randomly yell in his head, but the camera cuts away.

"..." Milo responds as he remained quiet and Milo looks down, Val sees this and she no longer looks mad and she smiles.

**_"You Gotta Keep Your Head Up, Oooh" _**Val starts singing Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammer, then Milo looks up and smiles.

**_"And If You Let Your Head Down, Aaay" _**Milo starts singing along, then Val and Milo lock eyes.

**_"I know it's hard, No it's hard to remember sometimes" _**Val and Milo starts singing in unison.

**_"But you Gotta Keep Your Head Up, Oooh" _**Milo sings the next part but himself, then he points to Val.

_**"And If You Let Your Head Down, Aaay" **_Val sings, then Milo and Val stares into each other's eyes, as both of them closed their eyes.

_"OH MY GOD! THE SHIP IS SAILING!" _Erin fangirls in her head, then Val and Milo kisses each other as a conveniently placed explosion goes off which makes the kiss more epic (Explosions=Epicness!).

"Well, that was actually cute" Sans admits, then Milo and Val chuckles before Everyone starts walking away as Val waved at Milo before Everyone walked away from Milo, leaving Milo and confirming his elimination, from...

_"This is **war" **Future Chris's voice was heard_

***Intro Begins***

Sans was seen holding up the first camera, Phoenix burped out the second camera from his stomach and it was on fire, and Godzilla steps on the third camera before Slender Man appears and causes the screen to glitch

**"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

The screen then quickly goes past Present Chris and Future Chris who were fist bumping each other in the desert while Chef was making his smores

**"You guys are on my mind"**

The camera then goes into a plane where a kid is typing on their computer

**"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

Then the screen zooms out and the plane explodes before the screen goes dark

**"And now I think the answer is plain to see"**

The screen then turns bright and shows Fiona running away from Zack and Sheniqua

**"I wanna be Famous!"**

Rival is seen walking with Erin while smiling while Venom/Carnage and a Spirit of Erin which looks angry follows them

**"I wanna live close to the sun"**

But Adrian comes out of nowhere and kicks Rival

**"Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won"**

Michael is seen with Milo on a rocket as they both wear headphones

**"Got everything to prove"**

While Val looks at Milo with the 'I love you' eyes while Ryan was seen practicing fighting with Tara

**"Nothing in my way"**

Sara is seen reluctantly shaking Griff's hand and Griff violently shakes Sara's hand while Zara is seen laughing

**"I'll get there one day"**

Mara and Therion are seen watching everything from a hill and Mara places her head on Therion's shoulder

**"'Cause I wanna be Famous!"**

Tyler charges at Kay with some shades on while Robin is seen playing around with a knife, but Tyler falls before he could touch Kay

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Riley is seen walking to Kay with a drink while Max is seen watching Chef make food

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Jamie is seen chasing Yuki while Bayte is walking with Lane

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Gael is seen preparing his bow to shoot something (Most likely a bunny to make a girl cry) while Frank looks at the sun with his magnifying glass and his eyes burn

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

The screen glitches and everyone are suddenly surrounded by a circle of Blue Fire

**"****(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

A bunch of portals opens around them while everyone watches

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

But a explosion sends everyone flying

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Luckily Phoenix caught everyone except for Godzilla

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Godzilla crashes into the ground which causes The Final Reckoning to rise from the ground

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Phoenix just breathes fire at the camera and the screen burns it's way into another shot where the stars are seen at night

***Whistling***

Milo is seen grabbing Val's hand, but Everyone are seen whistling while a plane is behind them and they are in a broken down town, then the plane blows up which causes the screen to crack, then the screens glass breaks into pieces which goes into a TITLE CARD!

**Total Drama Wars**

* * *

***The New Pharaohs***

Rival wakes up and he sees Angry Erin building something.

"Looks like some things remain the same" Rival remarks as he sees this, then Nice Erin gets up.

"What did I miss!?" Nice Erin loudly asks.

"Shut up and you'll find the answer to that" Angry Erin responds harshly to Nice Erin, then Nice Erin gulps.

"Okay you two better stop fighting before something bad happens!" Rival announces, but then the machine Angry Erin was building suddenly breaks into pieces and multiple metal pieces hits all three of them.

"Oof!" Rival yells as a metal piece hits his forehead, but then Nice Erin was seen being cut and hit by multiple metal pieces, Angry Erin was seen drowning in metal pieces, Rival then sees Nice Erin get hurt which leads to a metal piece to knock Rival out of the room while Nice Erin crashes through the ground thanks to the metal, and Angry Erin drowned within the metal pieces.

"*Bleep* this *bleep* I'm out" Yuki responds as she saw what happened in the room, then she starts walking away.

_"Zara is a weird human being" _Sara thinks as she walks around, then Yuki bumps into Sara, then the both of them quickly glares at each other before they peacefully continue walking on.

"That pretty much summarized every rivalry in Total Drama ever" Riley jokingly remarks, then Lane chuckles.

_"I can't wait to see where we go with this partnership" _Lane thinks as he looks at Riley, then Angry Erin was seen crashing through the wall.

"Oh yeah!" Angry Erin references with a smirk on her face, before a bowl of fruit punch comes out of nowhere and shatters upon her head before Angry Erin falls down.

* * *

***The Unbreakable Pyramids***

Mara and Therion gets up from Therion's bed.

"So-" Mara was gonna say, but Adrian already opened their door.

"We have thin walls" Adrian comedically comments before he closes the door.

"Well that was random" Therion responds.

"Oh, and prepare for more the wall to break more!" Adrian was heard yelling, then Ryan was seen tackling Tara through the wall.

"ARGH!" Tara yells as she clutches her back, meanwhile Ryan was unconscious and Adrian walks into the room.

_"More people cares less about walls these days" _Mara confirms in her mind.

"MOVE!" Jamie demands while she stands by Kay, then Tara and Ryan gets up before they walk with Adrian out the room.

"What do you want?" Mara asks Kay as Jamie left with the other three people.

"Advice" Kay simply answers as she sits down as she holds a cereal box and a bowl.

"Advice on what?" Therion questions, then Kay dumps the cereal in, but lemons come out of it instead.

"Well, when life gives you Lemons" Kay references...

* * *

***The Killer Suns***

Zara is seen under his bed as he crawls around like a snail.

_"Need to keep a lookout" _Zara observes as she moves like a worm while Frank was seen somewhere.

_"I actually like playing this game" _Frank thinks, then Zara grins as he came up with a idea.

"Nenenenenennenenene BATMAN!" Zara sings, but then the ceiling breaks and Frank is seen falling out of the ceiling as he crashes onto Zara and they both fall.

**"I'm Batman" **Frank references, then Tyler and Robin walks past their room.

"So, Any idea of what you'll do if you win the money?" Tyler asks.

"Well, I know you're gonna hate my decision, but I'm gonna bail Chris out of jail" Robin confirms, but Tyler smiles.

"Family first?" Tyler questions.

"Ohana" Robin references, then they high fives each other before Fiona walks past them.

"Ah, it feels great not being chased" Fiona says, but then a part of a painting jumps out and tackles down Fiona as if it played football.

"You were saying!" The part of the painting yells, it was Zack and he walks away afterwards.

"You DEFINITELY deserved that" Bayte states as she walks past Fiona.

* * *

***The Killer Suns***

Val was seen waking up.

"Morning Mil-" Val was gonna say, but then she remembers that Milo was eliminated and she looks down, then she walks out of her room.

"Hi Val!" Max exclaims but Val walks past her as she looks down, Michael sees this happen.

_"Okay, If I am correct, then Val was depressed when coming onto Total Drama Fire, so because the only person who easily stopped her depression is gone, she feels empty without him" _Michael confirms in his thoughts.

"So, looks like there's only four of us left, and it doesn't look like luck is on our side" Gael confirms as he stands by Michael.

"Well, we need to win challenges if we don't want our luck to run out too quick" Michael states, then Gael nods in agreement.

"Guys! We're gonna need to help out Val!" Max yells, then Michael and Gael nods in agreement.

**_"There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back" _**_Val remembers Milo singing while she watched, Milo had never been this confident before, and she smiled because there was nothing holding Milo back, and this made Val feel proud for Milo, heck! he finally played the guitar the correct way in a song!_

_"But that was just for one moment" _Val thinks today, as she continues looking down as she looks around.

* * *

Sans then was seen on a ATV with Terminator,

"Not as good as a Motorcycle, but I'll Take It" Terminator references (Let's just say it involves Terroriser, if you know who that is).

"Yeah, we're gonna need these because, let's just say that,** 9 plus 10 WILL equal 21 after this"** Sans states in a serious voice.

"So, you're basically saying that, we're gonna have to drive away, right?" Terminator asks, Sans then nods.

"Yeah, just act like you know what the challenge is, Okay?" Sans asks.

"I shall do so" Terminator confirms.

"CODY!" Sans yells, then Cody smiles as he smiles.

**_"JACK BE LETHAL! JACK BE SLICK!" _**Cody loudly sings, then it alerts all the competitors, and Sans hums to the song, then the Terminator gives him a odd look.

"What?" Sans asks.

* * *

***Challenge Time***

Everyone was seen walking up to Sans, Cody, and The Terminator.

"So, how was elimination for all of you?" Sans asks, then Val growls as Sans asks this.

"Do not let your emotion get the best of you, humans" Terminator responds.

"So, Will today's challenge be boring?" Mara asks.

"MAYBE!" Cody yells, then he barfs out a grenade which blows everyone off their feet.

"Hehehe, Here's all of your challenge" Terminator states as he remains standing with Sans and Cody.

"Survive" Sans states, then Cody smiles as he gets in front of all the competitors who crashes onto the ground.

"Baa Baa Black Sheep, Have you any soul?" Cody starts singing, then everyone gets up and they all get ready to battle Cody.

"Last Person Standing will keep their team safe from elimination!" Sans announces, then Cody smirks as Everyone gulps.

_"Well, at least I could probably survive long enough" _Erin tries to positively think.

_"We're *bleep*ed" _Kay and Mara thinks in unison, then Sans and Terminator drives away.

"So, who's FIRST!?" Cody loudly asks, then Adrian and Rival both steps up first and they both glare at each other.

_"Oh hell nah!" _They both think in unison.

"I'M GETTING HIM FIRST!" Rival and Adrian yells in unison, then they both charge at Cody, then Everyone else charges from behind them.

_"I'm gonna enjoy this"_ Cody states in his mind, then he transforms into a werewolf.

_"Holy shhhhhhh-" _Riley thinks, but Adrian and Rival goes to punch Cody at the same time, but Cody ducks below it before he grabs them and throws them into everyone else, then they all fall down except for Erin who was on a rocket.

"AH-!" Erin was gonna yell, but her rocket blows up too early and she is sent into the air.

"HA!" Cody finishes Erin's word, then he jumps up and punches Erin, Erin then crashes into the ground, but Mara gets up and she Karate Chops Cody, Cody then stumbles before Mara ducks which allows Therion to slide over her and Therion kicks him away, but Cody remains on his feet and his eyes turns red and Cody breathes out fire which burns part of Mara's and Therion's hands.

_"DUDE! TOO FAR!" _Therion yells in his head.

**_"BURN IN HELLLLLLLLLLL!" _**Cody sings then the fires turn into fire fists which punches Therion and Mara before they fall onto the ground, then Ryan kicks the back of Cody's head but while Cody was upside down a chain comes out of his mouth and wraps around him.

"What the-" Ryan was gonna say but the chain pulls him in and Cody punches Ryan, Ryan then crashes into the ground and the chain goes back into Cody's mouth as he lands.

"Okay that's Bullsh-!" Fiona was gonna yell, but the fire hands from earlier punches Fiona into Zack and they both fall, but Zack gets up, Cody then charges at Zack, but Zack spins before Cody was able to hit him and Zack tackles Cody down from behind.

"Got 'em!" Zack yells but the chain wraps around Zack's arm and Zack is repeaditely smashed into the ground by the chain and after it's done, the chain releases and Zack is unconscious as Cody gets up.

**"Puny Jock" **Cody quotes, but then he is stabbed through the arm off screen by a paint brush, then Val smacks Cody with a painting, but the paint did nothing as Cody pulled out the paintbrush before he hits Val in the face with it.

_"I need another hobby" _Val comedically thinks, but she falls onto the ground afterwards.

**"Creative, but not good enough" **Cody states, then he is stabbed through his other arm thanks to Gael's bow by an arrow.

_"Bingo" _Gael thinks, then Frank pulls out two guns.

"One liner!" Frank yells before he constantly shoots a bunch of bullets at Cody, then Frank runs out of bullets afterwards and Cody has lots of holes on his body.

**"Nice shots" **Cody states, then the flame fists clap into Frank and Frank falls down after the hands crushed him, then Gael fires another arrow but Cody pukes out a grenade which the arrow hits and a explosion happens which causes Gael to fall down.

"YELLING WHILE CHARGING AT MY-WHY AM I YELLING!?" Max loudly asks as she charges at Cody, but the fire fists goes into him and Cody turns around as his werewolf hand is surrounded by red fire and he punches Max, Max then is sent flying before she crushes Jamie and multiple bone cracks were heard.

"Okay, this is gonna be harder than expected" Riley confirms as her and Kay gets up, then they look at each other and smirks as the irony.

"Ready to fail?" Kay asks, then Riley and Kay walks near each other and Cody sees this.

**"Hehehe" **Cody chuckles.

"Okay I'm gonna need some time to charge up my attack" Kay starts explaining.

"Well that doesn't sound too hard" Riley states.

"For 2 minutes, and considering how quickly he took everyone down-Eh, you'll be alright" Kay finishes with some aggression in her voice, then Riley gulps.

"Why can't I charge up the attack?" Riley asks.

"Because he's already charging at you" Kay answers, then Cody is seen punching Riley into the air, then Cody jumps up and slashes Riley with his claws which causes 3 claw marks one of her cheek before Cody throws Riley back onto the ground.

"Hey!" Cody hears, then he looks at where the yell came from and he sees Sara and Zara standing by each other.

"So I'm taking my time on my Attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack" Kay sings a parody of Ride by Twenty One Pilots.

"Time to get serious!" Zara states, then the chain comes out of Cody's mouth but Zara catches it and he pulls Cody, Cody the gets ready to punch them while his fast was surrounded by red fire, but Sara uppercuts Cody into the air, then Zara pulls Cody back down as Cody closes his eyes.

_**"Time to show them up"** _Cody states in his mind then he is seen blowing up which sends Zara and Sara off the ground, but Cody's claws then all come off of him and they attack like sharp projectiles as Sara and Zara, then Sara and Zara are seen with multiple cuts on them before they land on the ground.

_"Okay, I feel like this isn't gonna work, but I must TRY!" _Lane yells in his mind as he charges at Cody, then Bayte is seen jumping and doing a frontflip before she kicks the back of Cody's head while she does her frontflip, then she moves out before Lane slashes a pencil at Lane which causes a scar across Cody's cheek and Cody's eyes then glow red.

_"OH COME ON!" _Bayte yells in her head, then Cody's entire body is covered by claws, then the claws all hit Lane and Bayte before Cody breathes fire at Lane and kicks Bayte, Lane was seen burning as he fell onto the ground but the fire went out quickly, then Bayte and Lane to both fall down.

**"18 Down" **Cody states, then he breathes fire at Yuki, but she moves aside before she runs and kicks Cody's face before Yuki lands on the ground and she knees his stomach.

"Knowledge!" Yuki yells, and then Michael is seen with a giant gun which fires a yellow ball of electricity which hits Cody and Cody is violently shocked before Yuki punches Cody while red fire surrounds her fist, Cody is about to fall onto the ground but he suddenly disappears.

"Oh, THAT'S BULLSH-" Michael was gonna yell, but Cody appears behind Michael before he smashes Michael's head into the ground and Michael's gets stuck in the ground and Yuki charges at Cody, but Cody stomps the ground which causes a big rock to come out and it hits Yuki's face, Yuki falls down.

"MEGA PUNCH!" Tyler and Robin yells as they punch Cody's face, then Cody was about to fall down again, but he once again disappears.

_"Fool us once shame on you!" _Robin starts thinking, then Tyler turns around and he punches Cody as soon as he appears.

"Fool us twice, YOU'RE SCREWED!" Tyler finishes Robin's thought, then Tyler winks at Robin, but Cody smiles as soon as Tyler does this and his chain wraps around Tyler's neck.

"TYLER!" Robin yells, but Tyler starts getting choked and Robin goes to kick Cody, but fire comes out of Cody's hand and Robin falls down due to the fire and Cody then smashes Tyler onto Robin and they both are unconscious as the chain goes back into Cody's mouth.

**"Love stinks" **Cody states, then Rival is seen hitting Cody with a Sweet Chin Music which causes Cody to stumble and Adrian hits the back of Cody's head with a Roundhouse Kick, Cody then almost but he disappears again.

"DUCK!" Rival yells, then Adrian ducks as Cody appears behind him and Rival jumps up and knees Cody in the nose, Cody then stumbles as Angry Erin and Nice Erin swings their baseball bats at Cody, but their baseball bats deflects off of Cody and they hit themselves in the face before they both fall down, Rival sees this and he immediately runs at Cody.

**"Interesting response Rival" **Cody responds, but Rival slides under Cody and Adrian is seen kicking Cody into the air, Cody then closes his eyes as he's unconscious for a bit.

**"KAME-!" **Kay yells, then her attack is seen ready.

"Perfect" Adrian states.

**"HAME-!" **Kay yells as her attack is about to be released, then Cody opens his eyes and smirks as he pukes out a grenade which blows Rival and Adrian off their feet.

"Now, what's going on?" Cody asks, then he sees Kay and gulps, then Nice Erin and Angry Erin are seen getting up.

**"HAAAAAAAA!" **Kay yells as she fires her Kamehameha Wave which consumes Cody and a giant explosion happens...

* * *

Everyone was seen unconscious due to the events that just happened, Sans and Terminator then arrive back with their ATV's and Sans smiles.

"Well, it looks like you've won the challenge for your team" Terminator states.

**"Erin" **Sans finishes, then Nice and Angry Erin's were both seen standing even after the huge explosions.

"YES!" Nice Erin cheers as she smiles, but Angry Erin just rolled her eyes.

"Which means that The New Pharaohs will be safe from tonight's elimination" Sans confirms, then Rival was seen crawling as he looked down.

"W-Wha-?" Rival was gonna ask, but then he sees a hand in front of him, and he looks up and sees that it was Nice Erin's hand.

"Need any help?" Nice Erin asks, then Rival grabs her hand and Nice Erin pulls him onto his feet.

_"Idea" _Angry Erin thinks, then Everyone else gets up.

"Okay, see you guys, tonight!" Sans yells, then Everyone nods before they all walk off, then Cody was seen unconscious on the ground as his eyes opened.

"T-That w-was a-awesome" Cody weakly says, then he gets up and smiles before he weakly stood by Terminator and Sans who both smiled.

"These are the greatest teenagers ever" Sans confirms, then Everyone was seen walking away in the desert while the sun was seen setting.

**Total Drama Wars**

**Okay, and that was the most action packed Episode this season! Yep, The Wheel Of Decisions breaks up another ship! This time it was Val x Milo! And as for the results from last question, I can't tally it up, anyway, let's get the the Review Reponse!**

**Candela Monsoon: **Playing Chess really did kill you XD

Also don't worry, I've heard much stronger language used a lot, and F*ck The Wheel Of Decision indeed

That is VERY convenient, I didn't even know that you had a real life friend named Adrian, so I somehow made that random scene ironic!

Yes I do need some rest

**Artamis9: **Don't worry, Demon420 also got hung up on things (Joke!)

1) Yeah I decided to treat Milo with the song that best fits him, so I chose a Shawn Mendes song!

2) Well, not even I knew who was gonna home next

**King Pessimist: **Yeah, The Wheel Of Decisions forced me to sink your OTP (Besides Tyler x Robin) and it eliminated Griff (One of your favorite characters from TDTW) which is cruel, even for me!

Yeah, I like to watch YouTube and I came across a few Vines I liked so I decided that they would be good to use, also sorry about the sad life stuff, but I also have a sad life if I also know all of these references too

Apparently Frank is VERY suspicious now according to you and Epifanio Therion, also I shall anticipate all your PM's for your reactions!

Okay, that different development was by complete accident, I didn't really start to set up Tyler x Robin until later on, but I can see what you mean

Yeah, their love is ironically forbidden, hell that was intentional in TDTW but not here, and yes I can understand, you WANT to see Zack and Sheniqua together, but the show and Fiona keeps preventing them from being together for too long, hell even the Wheel Of Decisions prevented them form being together for a while

Early apology, accepted

**Epifanio Therion: **Indeed it is!

Well, Cody is currently too beat up to blow up the Wheel Of Decisions

To be fair it wasn't Adrian's fault, and probably DEFINITELY doesn't matter anymore, especially on the internet

Suspicious indeed Mr. French Accent

Thank you! I decided to make things simple to follow and for the main singers to shine on their own, and it was kinda boring on paper, I wanted to just take a break from the action and create something that's just there to show my love for Music, Also yeah Mara x Therion! And thank you for liking Rival's and Erin's moment

Yeah, here's the part I REALLY wanted to discuss, Me and Coldplay, I like Music, but I don't really listen to Coldplay, and in fact I barely know much of their songs, but there was two songs I listened to by them, Something Just Like This (feat. The Chainsmokers) and Viva La Vida, and I LOVE both songs so I decided to put in Viva La Vida since I heard it was one of Coldplay's best songs, and it's a pretty damn good song!

Yeah Sheniqua and Zack are cute and have good chemistry so I'll take that

**And here's my next Question Of The Day!:**

Do you prefer Action packed challenges (Like the challenge in this Episode) or a Focused Challenges that are meant to focus more on the characters than the actual challenge itself (Like in Episode 3)?

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

**PEACE OUT!**


	6. Episode 5: Tag

**"And the person going home tonight is-" **Sans is preparing to say as he pulls out the paper and slowly turns it around in slo-motion...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Gael" **Sans confirms as he reveals the name, then Gael sighs as he stands up.

"Well, it was good seeing you all again, sad to see myself go home early, but knowing the random eliminations this season, I should've expected this" Gael says.

"Yeah, so always be prepared to go home, and for everyone who gets left behind, remember that Wars can last a long time" Sans states, then everyone walks away as they all leave Gael behind.

* * *

_"This is **war" **Future Chris's voice was heard_

***Intro Begins***

Sans was seen holding up the first camera, Phoenix burped out the second camera from his stomach and it was on fire, and Godzilla steps on the third camera before Slender Man appears and causes the screen to glitch

**"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

The screen then quickly goes past Present Chris and Future Chris who were fist bumping each other in the desert while Chef was making his smores

**"You guys are on my mind"**

The camera then goes into a plane where a kid is typing on their computer

**"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

Then the screen zooms out and the plane explodes before the screen goes dark

**"And now I think the answer is plain to see"**

The screen then turns bright and shows Fiona running away from Zack and Sheniqua

**"I wanna be Famous!"**

Rival is seen walking with Erin while smiling while Venom/Carnage and a Spirit of Erin which looks angry follows them

**"I wanna live close to the sun"**

But Adrian comes out of nowhere and kicks Rival

**"Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won"**

Michael is seen with Milo on a rocket as they both wear headphones

**"Got everything to prove"**

While Val looks at Milo with the 'I love you' eyes while Ryan was seen practicing fighting with Tara

**"Nothing in my way"**

Sara is seen reluctantly shaking Griff's hand and Griff violently shakes Sara's hand while Zara is seen laughing

**"I'll get there one day"**

Mara and Therion are seen watching everything from a hill and Mara places her head on Therion's shoulder

**"'Cause I wanna be Famous!"**

Tyler charges at Kay with some shades on while Robin is seen playing around with a knife, but Tyler falls before he could touch Kay

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Riley is seen walking to Kay with a drink while Max is seen watching Chef make food

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Jamie is seen chasing Yuki while Bayte is walking with Lane

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Gael is seen preparing his bow to shoot something (Most likely a bunny to make a girl cry) while Frank looks at the sun with his magnifying glass and his eyes burn

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

The screen glitches and everyone are suddenly surrounded by a circle of Blue Fire

**"****(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

A bunch of portals opens around them while everyone watches

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

But a explosion sends everyone flying

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Luckily Phoenix caught everyone except for Godzilla

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Godzilla crashes into the ground which causes The Final Reckoning to rise from the ground

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Phoenix just breathes fire at the camera and the screen burns it's way into another shot where the stars are seen at night

***Whistling***

Milo is seen grabbing Val's hand, but Everyone are seen whistling while a plane is behind them and they are in a broken down town, then the plane blows up which causes the screen to crack, then the screens glass breaks into pieces which goes into a TITLE CARD!

**Total Drama Wars**

* * *

***The Sandy Farmers***

Val wakes up and she looks down.

_"Another day without Milo, Another day of depression" _Val confirms in her mind as she gets up, Val looks down as she walks to the door and she opens it.

"Okay, it's now just the three of us, but we'll manage and besides, we gotta cheer Val up!" Max exclaims as she speaks with Michael.

"Look Max, I know you're trying to make our situation less dire, but just look at where we are now!" Michael shouts.

"I am, Michael, and I'm just making sure that everyone claps their hands because-" Max is gonna responds.

"Now is not the time for jokes!" Michael loudly cuts off Max.

"Okay then, don't you wanna help out Val?" Max asks.

"I do, but it's hard for me to help people out when we are currently in a dire position, and yet we're just messing around!" Michael yells.

_"Looks like my teammates are arguing, heh, guess things just got worse for everyone" _Val thinks as she sees Max and Michael, then she walks out of the Mansion.

"Wait, where did Val go?" Max asks.

"She went outside most likely because of her-" Michael was gonna answer.

"Depression?" Max tries to answer.

"No, because of her feelings" Michael corrects.

**_"Kiki, Do you love me?" _**A song was randomly heard in the background.

"This is why I listen to Avicii" Michael confirms as he hears the background Music.

* * *

***The Killer In The Mirr-I mean The Killer Suns***

Frank is seen in black shirt, black jeans, and a black robber mask, during daytime meanwhile Zara was seen putting on the same things but it was all white.

"Let's do this" Frank and Zara states at the same time while they were both seen on a split-screen.

"What is going on here?" Tyler and Robin asks in unison, then they both were seen on a 4 way split-screen with Zara and Frank

"We're just gonna continue the greatest game of Hide and Seek" Zara confirms while Frank nods in agreement.

"Okay then, why is there split-screen?" Tyler questions.

"According to all the movies I've watched, it is to make things seem cooler" Frank states.

"Okay then, go on" Robin states, then the split-screen goes away, and Frank kicks down Zara's door, but Zara tackles him and they both land on the ground.

"Oh, they meant the Drama version of Hide and Seek" Tyler realizes, then Fiona is seen walking around as Zack charges from behind her, but Fiona moves out of the way right before Zack hits her and Zack accidentally tackles down Bayte.

"Hey!" Bayte yells, then Zack gets up.

"Sorry" Zack apologizes as he puts his hand out, but Bayte smacks the hand away.

"Apology, accepted" Bayte lies, but Zack smiles as Bayte gets up.

"So, we cool?" Zack asks, then Bayte nods before they go the opposite ways.

_"Target acquired" _Bayte confirms in her mind, then Fiona smiles as she sees Bayte.

_"I should do that more often" _Fiona confirms in her head, but she is suddenly taken down.

* * *

***The Unbreakable Pyramids***

Mara and Therion both wakes up but they see Kay awake while sitting down on a bed next to Therion's bed.

"Morning" Kay greets with a smile.

"You do know that I'm 15 right?" Mara asks (This takes place one year after Total Drama Fire).

"Yeah I do" Kay responds.

"Look, there was a comment you made yesterday that was weird" Therion was gonna say.

"Oh yeah, I heard, that lemons thing yesterday, it was just a reference" Kay states the truth (Yeah I saw this one video where this guy pours a cereal box, but lemons come out instead, and he says "Well, when life gives you lemons" comedically, and so I added it to this Chapter, so the "implications" weren't intentional).

_"Okay thank goodness"_ Mara responds in her mind, then knocking was heard on the door.

"FBI OPEN UP!" A loud voice was heard, then Mara and Therion gulps, then Jamie kicks down the door while Tara and Ryan are seen with Adrian and they throws rocks.

"Nice plan Adrian!" Tara yells, but Kay was seen smiling as she hid behind the bed and caught some of the rocks before throwing them back.

"ROCK WAR!" Adrian loudly references, then a rock hits his head and he falls down, Ryan was seen kicking one of the rocks into the air.

"Time to ROCK!" Ryan shouts as he kicks the rock he kicked into the air and it almost hits Kay, but Kay hits it away (I dare you guys to play Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance during this!).

_"Eh, it doesn't hurt to have a little fun!" _Mara yells as she rolls off the bed and she joins in on the rock war, but Therion was just seen curled up into a ball as he is seen shaking.

_"Hahahahaha!" A kid was seen laughing while a bunch of bullies along with himself was throwing rocks at a Young Therion who was seen crying as rocks were seen being thrown at him._

"..." Present Day Therion says as he remains silent, Mara then notices this and she tries approaching Therion about this...

* * *

***The New Pharaohs***

Rival opens his eyes and smiles, then he sees Nice Erin sleeping on the same bed he was in, Rival then slightly blushes.

"Mornin' Rival" Angry Erin states as she is seen building a metal head.

"Okay, I know I shouldn't be asking this, but why do you love being a Scientist so much Erin?" Rival asks Angry Erin.

"Same as how you came to love liking losers" Angry Erin remarks as she glares at Rival, but Rival smirks.

"Sorry, I don't remember you ever having friends 'Angry Erin'" Rival also makes a remark, then Angry Erin also smirks as her and Rival stares at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Did anything happen while I was asleep?" Nice Erin asks as she wakes, then Rival and Angry Erin looks away from each other.

_"Okay, I'm gonna have to get people's trust if I want to make it far" _Yuki thinks as she looks inside.

"What are you doing?" Sara asks from behind Yuki, then Yuki turns around.

"Looking to see if there's anyone here I can interact with" Yuki responds, then Sara raises a eyebrow.

"Well, even if you could be lying, I guess I can talk with you, but I will NOT trust you, am I clear?" Sara asks, then Yuki nods before the both of them walks around and talks to each other.

"Ready for another day!?" Riley is see trying to hype up Lane.

"Y-Yeah!" Lane nervously loudly answers, then they both fist bumps each other.

* * *

"Well, this has surprisingly been a fun time being host" Sans confirms as he is seen on his ATV.

"Yeah, now, let's Terminate these babies" Terminator states, then he grabs a Rocket Launcher which launches a rocket into the air and a giant explosion goes off which spells-

***Challenge Time***

Everyone arrives in the middle of the desert but they only saw Sans and Terminator this time.

"Due to yesterday, Cody is now recovering in the hospital" Terminator states.

"So instead, we decided to go with another challenge, and since most of you got hurt" Sans starts explaining.

"That's a understatement" Lane thinks.

"We decided to make things more emotional today, and make it another double elimination" Sans states, then Everyone gulps.

"And The Wheel Of Decisions will decide the next two people go home, but if you could win this challenge for your team, then they will be safe" Terminator states.

"What is this exciting challenge gonna be!?" Nice Erin loudly asks while Rival smiles.

"Well, it's not gonna be exciting for any of you, in fact-" Sans is gonna say, then the Terminator takes off his shades and touches Sans.

"Tag" Terminator confirms, then Sans punches Terminator.

"You're it" Sans responds, then everyone looked confused.

"Yep, today, all of you are playing Family Tag, where if one person is tagged, then they must chase down everyone and whoever is Tagged must help them get everyone else, last person to not be tagged will win for their team" Sans explains, then Everyone looks at each other.

"Let's ask for the Wheel Of Decisions to decide who's gonna be it" Terminator playfully states, then everyone gulps as Terminator spins the Wheel Of Decisions and it stops on...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dramatic Pause

.

.

.

Done...

.

**Erin.**

"OOOOOOOH!" Adrian yells as he shakes Rival, Rival is seen smiling at the irony.

"Oh well, guess I'm gonna have to chase you guys down" Nice Erin confirms, then Angry Erin smirks as she walks past everyone.

"Let's get these mother *bleep*ers" Angry Erin states as she turns around and stares at everyone.

"Okay! You all have a 10 second head-start, so begin!" Sans announces with happiness, then all the competitors ran off in the desert.

_"I don't care if I even lose anymore, I'm useless to my team anyway"_ Val thinks as she stops running and she closes her eyes, then Angry Erin is seen tagging her.

"Tag!" Angry Erin aggressively yells, but Val is seen looking down as she slowly continues walking, but Nice Erin is seen holding a radio she made, then she tries activating it, but the buttons come off and hits her face six times before the radio comes to life and KO's Nice Erin before running away, but the radio then presses it's own play button.

***K'NAAN-Wavin' Flag***

**"Oh oh oh ohoh, ohohohohoh oh oh oh ohoh"**

Angry Erin was seen firing her grappling hook which says the word 'Better Than Erins' on it and she fires it in slow motion

**"Oh oh oh ohoh, ohohohohoh oh oh oh ohoh"**

She was firing it at Tara, but Tara jumped over it and it hits Max's back, Max then falls down because the grappling hook was metal

**"Give me freedom"**

Tara continues running as Angry Erin tags Max

**"Give me fire"**

Nice Erin was seen chasing Frank

**"Give me reason"**

Nice Erin jumps and Frank starts running as he is in Naruto, but Nice Erin was able to tag his hand because of this

**"Take me higher"**

Nice Erin then gets up and celebrates after she tagged Frank

**"See the champions"**

Frank then chases after Zara ironically enough

**"Take the field down"**

Zara then kicks sand onto Frank, but Frank somehow slid under it

**"You define us"**

Frank's feet then tags Zara, and Zara smiles before he goes forward

**"Make us feel proud"**

Zara then kicks sand onto Sara which causes Sara to stumble and Yuki is seen running away before Zara tags Sara

**"In the streets our"**

Yuki jumps as Zara tries diving to tag Yuki

**"Heads are liftin'"**

Sara jumps up and slaps Yuki in the air thus harshly tagging her

**"As we lose our, ****inhibition"**

Yuki then growls as Zara and Sara then high fives each other

**"Celebration, ****It surrounds us"**

Zack is seen getting tagged by Nice Erin and he smirks

**"Every nation, ****All around us"**

Zack is then seen running at full speed and he tackles down Fiona, thus tagging her

**"Singing forever young"**

Sara, Zara, and Frank are all seen chasing Mara, Therion, and Kay with a smile on their faces

**"Singing songs underneath the sun"**

Angry and Nice Erin both pulls out a net gun which shoots out a electrical net but the wind blew the nets back at them

**"Let's rejoice in the beautiful game"**

Angry and Nice Erin are both stuck in the net while being shocked

**"And together at the end of the day"**

Ryan is seen tagging Kay, Kay then tags Mara, and Mara tags Therion

**"We all say-"**

All the 13 taggers were seen having a fun time with their day (Except for Val)

**"When I get older ****I will be stronger"**

Nice and Angry Erin get out their net and they point to someone

**"They'll call me freedom"**

Then 12 Taggers (Since Nice Erin and Angry Erin counts as one person for some reason) all chase after Tara

**"Just like a Wavin' Flag"**

Tara is then taken down by all of the 12 taggers and is definitely Tagged

**"When I get older ****I will be stronger"**

Tara then gets up with everyone else, and so her and Ryan are seen running

**"They'll call me freedom"**

Tara and Ryan then both tags Riley and Lane (15 taggers)

**"Just like a Wavin' Flag"**

The remaining 8 Runners (Rival, Jamie, Tyler, Robin, Bayte, Adrian, Ryan and Michael)

**"So Wave Your Flag"**

Then the 15 taggers (Including Val) all run after the remaining 8 Taggers

**"Now Wave Your Flag"**

Michael is seen accidentally which causes Jamie, Tyler, Robin, Bayte, Ryan, and Himself to all fall

**"Now Wave Your Flag"**

Then the 15 taggers are seen tagging the 6 fallen competitors while Rival and Adrian runs away

**"Ohohoh"**

Nice Erin is then seen catching up to Rival and Rival ses this

**"Oh oh oh ohoh, ohohohohoh oh oh oh ohoh"**

Rival then winks at Nice Erin, Nice Erin then slows down which allows Adrian to kick Nice Erin

**"Oh oh oh ohoh, ohohohohoh oh oh oh ohoh"**

Rival's eyes then glow Red as he glares at Adrian

***Song Gets Cut Off***

Rival is then seen attempting to back hand Adrian, but Adrian ducks below it.

"Hey!" Adrian yells, then Rival attempts to punch Adrian, but Adrian blocks it before he is seen trying to kick Rival, but Rival ducks and the both of them punches each other which causes their fists to clash and it causes a shockwave that sends the both of them into the air and part of the sand to fly, but then they both land on the ground.

"Don't! **Touch!** **ERIN!" **Rival yells, then Adrian growls.

"Well then, looks like you forgot what you did to Gwen, you *bleep*!" Adrian yells, then Rival and Adrian charges at each other, Rival then gets ready to punch Adrian, but Adrian gets ready to kick Rival, then they are about to clash.

"Gotcha!" Angry Erin yells as she is seen pushing Adrian while he's in the air, then Adrian falls onto the ground while Rival smirks as his Red Eyes go away.

"You do know that you could've gotten me instead, right?" Rival asks.

"Did you want to be out!?" Angry Erin answers Rival's question with a question, then Rival chuckles.

"Good point" Rival answers, then Sans and Terminator are seen.

"Rival wins for The New Pharaohs, which means that everyone else are in danger of elimination via the Wheel Of Decisions" Sans states, then everyone else gulps.

"See you guys at Elimination" Terminator states, then the remaining 23 competitors are seen walking off into the sunset after the long day of tag.

**_"But a Wolf In Sheep's Clothing is more than a warning" _**Sans's notification goes off, then Terminator sighs as he looks at Sans.

"Really?" Terminator asks with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"It's called taste in Music" Sans responds, then he checks on his notifications.

"Uh huh" Terminator sarcastically responds, Sans then smiles as he finishes looking at his phone.

"Yeah-ah-ah, It's Rewind Time" Sans references, then Terminator facepalms as the camera cuts away.

"See ya later guys!" Happy Erin exclaims, then everyone is seen going into their houses, but Rival and Adrian are both seen about to go into their houses, but they glare at each other.

_"You start a fight, I start a **War" **_Rival and Adrian both confirms in their minds, then they go into their Mansions as the last thing that is seen are both of their doors closing before the camera fades to black.

**Total Drama Wars**

**And that was Episode 5! Here are the results from the last Question Of The Day!:**

**Focused: 3**

**Both: 2**

**Action: 0**

**Interesting Results there! ****I don't have much to say, for this! But I have a few things to say for the Review Reponse!**

**TheSaneSierra: **Yeah, I don't think I have depression, but I just kinda executed it in a way where it seemed logical, and yeah I liked the singing part too because of the song and the way it was used, plus looks like Max and Michael tried cheering Val up, but they got in a fight before they could do so

Thanks for complimenting my song choices!

**Artamis9: **Because, Love doesn't just automatically happens, for me it takes time to grow, and even though I've never had a crush or girlfriend, I understand how to write two people in love

**Candela Monsoon: **Yeah poor Val, and okay

Nice ship name there, Vailo, I like it!

Well Sans would probably live (no offense) plus I decided to make Val and Milo positive so they can leave off on a good note

Memories of TDTW indeed

Well, it's more of her resistance, but yeah it's a bit of luck that there was a giant explosion, somehow

Okay, I discussed about this earlier, but I'm just gonna make this clear, as a Fanfic writer I understood what you said when you mentioned Mara's age (With the whole Lemon thing) but I'll say that the intention wasn't to inference something, but it was just a joke I didn't think much about, so I just wanted to make that clear

See ya!

**Candela Monsoon (Guest): **We all forget things once in a while

10/10 BEST REASON EVER! XD

**Epifanio Therion: **Yeah I'm not a fan of Valentine's Day either, and I'm tired also right now

Yeah, you can thank Wheel Decision (A website) for that, I just decided to call it the Wheel Of Decisions to make things more interesting

Indeed it was, that is why I enjoy torturing Erin, and thanks for loving that moment!

Well...

I am perfectly fine with your answer and reasoning!

**Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! (Even If I don't like it) and here's my Question Of The Day!:**

Do you prefer Love Shows and Drama Shows?

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

**PEACE OUT!**


	7. Episode 6: Definitely SAW

Everyone was seen walking to The Wheel Of Decisions which now was in the story officially.

_"I HATE this stupid device" _Val angrily confirms in her head.

_"Well, I hope we can NOT lose another member!" _Michael loudly confirms in his head.

_"At least we'll have less of a chance of someone on our team being eliminated is less likely" _Max tries to cheer up the mood, then The Sandy Farmers all stand and sees Sans with The Terminator.

**"It is time to see who The Wheel Of Decisions send home next" **Sans states, then everyone gulps.

**"You are Terminated-" **The Terminator is gonna finish his sentence, but Sans spins the Wheel Of Decisions, but a random person is seen stabbing the Wheel Of Decisions before they run away.

"Thanks creator!" Therion yells, then Epifanio Therion waves before he runs off, but then The Wheel Of Decisions glitches and returns back to normal, and Sans then spins the Wheel Of Decisions.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Tyler" **Sans answers, then Tyler falls onto his knees upon hearing this news, Robin then looks down upon hearing this news.

_"Well, at least no one on our team went home?" _Mara tries being less of a pessimist, it wasn't working.

_"Heh, I'm glad that I'm not in a relationship with someone" _Yuki confirms in her mind, she wasn't even trying, yet she was better at not being a pessimist than Mara!

"W-Why?" Robin was seen asking as he looks down.

"I don't know" Tyler answers as he looks away, then everyone remains silent along with Tyler and Robin.

"Welp, I'm glad to say this, but another ship has been destroyed, WOW the Wheel Of Decisions REALLY hates ships!" Terminator shouts.

**"..." **Sans also remains quiet then Tyler and Robin hugs each other.

"I wish I would've gone further" Tyler sadly admits as he looks down.

"Don't worry Tyler, I'll win this, **for us" **Robin states as they both continue to hug each other, then they finish their hug and Kay is seen walking up.

"Okay sis, rub it in" Tyler says as he looks down, but Kay hugs Tyler instead.

"I hope you have a safe flight home" Kay was heard saying as her eyes was closed, then Tyler is seen with a shocked face as Kay finishes hugging Tyler and she walks away.

"D-Did t-that j-ju-?" Tyler was seen shocked, but Robin just kisses him.

"Shut up" Robin responds after he kisses Tyler, then Tyler chuckles as Robin walks away.

**"See ya later" **Sans states, then Sans and Terminator walks in front of everyone and everyone else walks away while Tyler was seen waving goodbye as he was left in the night of the desert.

**"Oh, and all of you will still be in one team, but you'll all be in the same house, so we hope you guys will enjoy it" **Terminator confirms, then Rival and Adrian smiles as they glare at each other, then the camera slowly fades to black...

* * *

_"This is **war" **Future Chris's voice was heard_

***Intro Begins***

Sans was seen holding up the first camera, Phoenix burped out the second camera from his stomach and it was on fire, and Godzilla steps on the third camera before Slender Man appears and causes the screen to glitch

**"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

The screen then quickly goes past Present Chris and Future Chris who were fist bumping each other in the desert while Chef was making his smores

**"You guys are on my mind"**

The camera then goes into a plane where a kid is typing on their computer

**"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

Then the screen zooms out and the plane explodes before the screen goes dark

**"And now I think the answer is plain to see"**

The screen then turns bright and shows Fiona running away from Zack and Sheniqua

**"I wanna be Famous!"**

Rival is seen walking with Erin while smiling while Venom/Carnage and a Spirit of Erin which looks angry follows them

**"I wanna live close to the sun"**

But Adrian comes out of nowhere and kicks Rival

**"Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won"**

Michael is seen with Milo on a rocket as they both wear headphones

**"Got everything to prove"**

While Val looks at Milo with the 'I love you' eyes while Ryan was seen practicing fighting with Tara

**"Nothing in my way"**

Sara is seen reluctantly shaking Griff's hand and Griff violently shakes Sara's hand while Zara is seen laughing

**"I'll get there one day"**

Mara and Therion are seen watching everything from a hill and Mara places her head on Therion's shoulder

**"'Cause I wanna be Famous!"**

Tyler charges at Kay with some shades on while Robin is seen playing around with a knife, but Tyler falls before he could touch Kay

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Riley is seen walking to Kay with a drink while Max is seen watching Chef make food

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Jamie is seen chasing Yuki while Bayte is walking with Lane

**"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"**

Gael is seen preparing his bow to shoot something (Most likely a bunny to make a girl cry) while Frank looks at the sun with his magnifying glass and his eyes burn

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

The screen glitches and everyone are suddenly surrounded by a circle of Blue Fire

**"****(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

A bunch of portals opens around them while everyone watches

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

But a explosion sends everyone flying

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Luckily Phoenix caught everyone except for Godzilla

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Godzilla crashes into the ground which causes The Final Reckoning to rise from the ground

**"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

Phoenix just breathes fire at the camera and the screen burns it's way into another shot where the stars are seen at night

***Whistling***

Milo is seen grabbing Val's hand, but Everyone are seen whistling while a plane is behind them and they are in a broken down town, then the plane blows up which causes the screen to crack, then the screens glass breaks into pieces which goes into a TITLE CARD!

**Total Drama Wars**

* * *

***One Mansion***

Everyone was seen in a Movie Theater within the Mansion and they all were watching a movie.

"Get back here!" Zara yells as he chases after Frank.

"Never!" Frank shouts back, well almost everyone was watching a movie.

"When are they gonna break something?" Bayte asks as she sees this happening.

"Pretty soon" Sara answers, then Mara and Therion were seen cuddling by each other.

_"I'm glad we can enjoy this moment" _Mara and Therion thinks, until Tara was seen being punched by Adrian and Ryan.

"AHA!" Adrian and Ryan yells in unison as they take turns punching Tara.

"We call dibs on joining!" Zara yells, then Zara and Frank were seen crashing into Adrian, Ryan, and Tara.

"Hey Sheniqua, You okay?" Zack asks as he is on his phone, then Fiona was seen smiling.

"Hehehe" Fiona chuckles, but then Rival was seen with two hangers in the shape of a Crucifix.

"NOT TODAY SATAN!" Rival yells while he has a big smile on his face, Fiona was seen ready to claw Rival at any time and Rival continues saying "NOT TODAY SATAN!" while Fiona was getting mad at him, Zack sees this and smiles, Rival passes the hangers to Zack.

"NOT TODAY SATAN!" Zack was seen playing along, then Fiona is seen trying to chase Zack and Rival who were still playing around with her.

"Okay, who else can we partner up with?" Lane asks Riley, then Kay was seen walking up to them.

"I think I've found someone" Riley responds.

"Are you guys forming a team over here?" Kay immediately asks, Lane then reluctantly nods.

"How did you know?" Riley responds with a question of her own.

"I have my ways" Kay answers.

_"Good night" Therion said before him and Mara kissed and fell asleep, then Kay was seen rolling out from under their bed._

_"Good night" Tyler said before him and Robin kissed and fell asleep, then Kay was seen rolling out from under their bed._

_"AHHHHHHH!" Val freaks out as she sees Kay crash through the ceiling._

"And now I want to join your alliance" Kay states, then she puts out her hand.

"Sure, you can join!" Riley happily responds, then Kay and Riley shakes each other's hand.

_"Well, this is gonna be interesting" _Lane thinks as he sees this.

_"Time to make Val happy" _Max states in his mind, then she stands in front of Val.

"What do you want?" Val asks in a sad tone.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" Max exclaims before she claps her hand twice, but Val just sighs before she walks away.

_"Weirdo" _Val responds in her mind, Max was seen awkwardly standing in the same spot.

_"Now I need to win the season so I can avenge Tyler, and I need to free my father from jail" _Robin confirms in his head as he walks around.

"Hehehe" Robin heard a familiar chuckle, then he sighs before turning around.

"Yuki" Robin states, then Yuki is seen with a big smile on her face, then Robin growls.

"Oh, I just wanted to say, Good Luck without your boyfriend" Yuki states, then she skips away while Robin crumbles his fists.

"Okay, this is how you REALLY build" Michael is seen talking with Nice Erin, then Angry Erin is seen in the background.

"Prepare to work!" Angry Erin yells as she ignores Michael while Angry Erin places down a radio of her own.

**_"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN!" _**The radio Rickrolls Angry Erin, then the sound of the Music causes Angry Erin to be sent into the air and she lands on Nice Erin.

"Still alive!" Nice Erin yells, but then Michael sees what happened and the Music accidentally caused Michael to stumble to his jetpack which then flies throughout the entire movie theater.

**_"Tonight, We Are Young" _**The movie plays a song while Ryan, Tara, Adrian, Frank, and Therion were all in a fight.

**_"So let's set the world on Fire" _**Zack was seen still toying with Fiona with the crucifix shaped hangers.

**_"We can burn brighter, Than the Sun!" _**Rival was seen running to Nice and Angry Erin but the jetpack crashes into the ground, Yuki was seen running out the room before it blows up.

_"Well, that just happened" _Yuki responds in her mind, then everyone else were heard coughing.

"That was, AWESOME!" Jamie shouts, then Everyone was seen shrugging as the movie suddenly changed.

**"Challenge Time"** The Terminator states, on the big screen, everyone then nods.

***Challenge Time***

All the remaining competitors are seen walking in the desert.

"Wait, Where's Sans and The Terminator?" Michael asks, then everyone looks around in confusion.

_"Maybe they decided that we were all hopeless"_ Val depressingly thinks to herself.

"Something suspicious is going on" Bayte confirms as her and everyone else looks below them.

"Is this gonna be like SAW again?" Tara questions, then everyone saw a wormhole open up which everyone unsurprisingly sees.

"Okay, fair play doing this in the desert!" Ryan for some reason shouts, then everyone falls into the wormhole.

"Let The Games Begin" The Terminator states as he watches the live footage.

"Zzzzzzz" Sans was seen sleeping with Z's coming out of his mouth in the front, Aster, then Terminator sighs.

"This is gonna be a long challenge" Terminator confirms...

* * *

Someone were seen opening their eyes, their head was still in a bucket.

"Not again!" Bayte yelled, then there was a chain tied to the bucket on their head.

"What the-!?" Adrian shouted, then 5 people were seen in the room with buckets on their heads.

"I would've preferred staying in the Mansion now!" Yuki loudly confirmed, then a flat-screen TV was seen in a corner and The Terminator appears on it.

**"Hello, Bayte, Adrian, Yuki, Michael, and Ryan, You all know me, and I know all of you, I want to play a Game" **The Terminator states.

"How original" Ryan sarcastically responds.

"Why are we in Jigsaw!?" Michael loudly asks.

**"Because reasons, now here's my only advice, Survive" **The Terminator confirms, then the chains starts pulling them all in as a giant hole that the chains were pulling them to.

"Wait! Doesn't Jigsaw usually give people a chance to live!?" Adrian loudly asks.

"I have a plan!" Michael exclaims, then the chain was about to pull everyone to the hole.

"Tell us the damn plan!" Ryan demands.

"WHERE'S A HACKSAW WHEN YOU NEED ONE!?" Bayte loudly asks in frustration.

_"Wait! I know what Michael means!" _Yuki exclaims in her mind, then the chain pulled everyone into the hole, but Michael and Yuki were both seen grabbing onto the chain while Adrian, Ryan, and Bayte fell and their buckets come off as they fall down the hole while the chains pulled Michael and Yuki up.

"Heh, Hold on you fools" Michael references, but Yuki swings and she kicks Michael's bucket, this causes Michael to let go of the chain and he falls down which causes the bucket to come off and Michael falls down the hole.

"There can only be one" Yuki makes a reference of her own, then the chain pulls Yuki through the ground and Yuki gets off the chain after it stops and she sees herself in a car, then she sits in a seat and everything turns on and the entire place is green and another TV was seen turning on, but only static was seen.

* * *

"WHAT THE-!?" Max loudly asks as she wakes up, then her hands is seen chained up along with Jamie, Robin, Val, and Kay.

"SAW 7 SUCKED!" Jamie freely admits.

_"Wait, if we're in SAW 7, then doesn't that mean that Yuki is, oh no" _Robin realizes, then he gulps.

_"Wow, I'm chained and now my faith is left up to Yuki who sent me, Milo, and Jamie home last season, Yep this situation got more depressing" _Val confirms in her mind.

"Well, never thought I'd be apart of a great movie" Kay responds as she looks around, she liked SAW 7 for, personal taste, anyway, then the TV's static goes away and everyone looks at it.

**"4 competitors can be eliminated with this One Car, and Only One Person will be able to move onto the next trap, so, Live Or Die, The choice is yours" **The Terminator confirms, then Yuki already revs up her car.

"I don't care who's gonna be eliminated!" Yuki states, then she quickly drives the car, but the car slowly starts going into the air.

"That looks fun!" Max exclaims, then talking was heard while the car floated while Yuki was heard talking, but then the car falls from the air, but it is seen about to crash into 4 competitors while falling.

_"I'm TIREd of this" _Jamie remarks in her mind, but the car crashes and it hits Max, Jamie, Robin, and Val.

"Okay! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Kay loudly asks, then Yuki's car door then falls down and Yuki falls out the car as Kay's chains let go of her.

"No idea, but whatever's next is gonna be S***!" Kay confirms, then Max, Jamie, Robin, and Val were all seen unconscious and a door opens which Kay and Yuki goes through.

* * *

"WHY AM I HERE AGAIN!?" Zack was heard loudly asking, then he was seen on The Shotgun Carousel from SAW 6 and TDTW.

"Well, hopefully I can live!" Fiona shouts as she is also seen on the trap.

"I'm gonna die" Mara tells herself.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you!" Therion loudly states, we all knew he was wrong.

"Nanananananana HELP ME!" Frank loudly references, then Yuki and Kay were seen walking into the room.

"Okay, each of us can choose one person each to save, okay?" Kay asks Yuki, basically here's how it goes, when the carousel stops on a person, the person will have to pull a lever to prevent someone from being hit by a taser within' the shotgun, but if they don't pull it then the person will be electrocuted and unconscious, thus they are officially done from the rest of the challenge, for more than one reason.

"Fine" Yuki answers as she rolls her eyes, then the shotgun was seen pointing at the first person as a TV turns on.

**"This time, only ONE person can survive" **The Terminator confirms with a smile, the lever could only work for one person, so everyone else who isn't chosen will be electrocuted and eliminated.

_"Dammit, I was gonna choose Mara" _Kay confirms in her head.

_"Dammit, I was gonna choose Therion, just so I can taunt Mara about how I'm gonna take her boyfriend away for last season" _Yuki states in her head.

"Hi!" Fiona yells as the Carousel stopped, she was the first target.

"Nah" Kay answers, then Yuki nods in agreement as the Shotgun shot out a taser which shocks Fiona and she remains unconscious before the Trap moves again.

"According to my detective skills, I'm *bleep*ed if I'm next" Frank says, then the shotgun faces him next.

"It doesn't take a detective to figure that out" Yuki states, then Kay sighs as the shotgun fires out another taser which shocks Frank and Frank in unconscious as the Carousel spins again, before it stops and reveals the next person...

"Crap" Mara confirms, then Yuki is seen smiling Mara was the next person up.

"You defeated me in The Final Reckoning last season, so I'm pretty sure you know what my answer is Mara..." Yuki starts stating.

_Mara punches Yuki right in her face which causes a giant white explosion which is seen blowing up the entire stadium._

"Game Over" Yuki states, but Kay is seen quickly pulling a lever which allows the shotgun to shoot above Mara and she is seen safe as 2 other shotguns shows up and they all shoot out a taser which literally shocks Therion and Zack.

"Therion!" Mara shouts, then Fiona's, Frank's, Therion's, and Zack's unconscious bodies all fell onto the floor as the carousel stopped.

"Why did you do that!?" Yuki angrily asks Kay, Kay just looked down and smiled.

"You see, I know what it feels like being so close to winning, only to lose it against one person" Kay starts saying as she looks down.

_Riley's Kamehameha Wave was seen blasting into Kay and the Blast causes The Final Reckoning to blow up._

"But here's the difference with you and me, I accept my defeat and I respect the person for winning, but all you do is hold grudges on the people who gave you the karma you DESERVED" Kay confirms, then Yuki growls before Yuki and Kay glares at each other.

_"I need to help him!" _Mara yells in her mind after she gets off the trap and she starts running towards Therion, but she crashed through the rusty ground, then Kay and Yuki sees the ground break below them and all three of them are all seen falling down.

* * *

_"Perfect, now we're gonna be in SAW 5!" _Kay was heard yelling in her head, but then all the lights turned on and Kay was seen with her leg shackled to a pipe.

"Wait, I thought we were going in order from Jigsaw to SAW 5!?" Yuki loudly asks.

"Well, this is Total Drama, so I guess we're skipping the rest of the series and going back to the first movie" Mara confirms, but 6 other people were seen with them, Erin, Tara, Riley, Sara, Zara, and Lane.

**"And here is where the two people will win the challenge along with the rest of their, team, so basically first two people who gets out here, they win, that is all" **The Terminator states on a tape recorder, then everyone gulps.

"Wait, w-what t-team?" Lane nervously asks.

"I have no *bleep*ing idea!" Zara loudly responds as he is seen looking around.

"I'm pretty sure that me and Zara are wondering the same thing, WHERE'S THE HACKSAW!?" Sara confirms in a loud voice.

"Well, looks like we gotta do the same thing as last time!" Riley exclaims in a happy voice.

"All of us must find a way out again!" Loud Sherlock Ho-I mean Tara loudly states the obvious.

"Okay if anyone was in that bathtub, then they'd be dead!" Erin would be excellent as CinemaSins 2 Expansion.

"I defy logic!" Rival's voice was heard, then he fell out the bathtub and was seen coughing out water afterwards, he was the 7th competitor in the bathroom.

"Okay, looks like everyone is here" Kay confirms as she's not a announcer, then everyone just shrugs.

**"Oh, and we don't have much time left this Episode, so we're just gonna give you guys a alternative" **The Terminator confirms, then a hacksaw is seen in the middle of the room.

"I volunteer Erin to saw her leg off!" Yuki shouts.

_"Well, looks like this is where we die" _Mara says in her mind, then Tara is seen trying to grab the hacksaw but she can't quite reach it.

"Eh, not as scary as the Reverse Bear Trap" Rival casually says while looking around.

"Wait!" Riley gets a idea, then she punches the mirror behind her and the mirror breaks to show a key.

**"Hehehe" **Sans was heard chuckling, then Riley gulps as everyone then looks at her.

"Well, looks like I found a new chase buddy!" Zara exclaims.

"You really need to shut up sometimes Zara" Sara states, then Zara smirks while Sara just rolls her eyes, but then everyone's shackles come off.

**"The key is for the door, so in other words, whoever are the first two to make it out the door, will be apart of the first new team, then the other three teams will be decided tomorrow" **Sans was heard explaining on the tape recorder.

"Well, looks like this is gonna be confusing!" Erin loudly states.

**"Also Yuki, Kay, and Mara, all three of you are on the first team, so enjoy working with each other" **Sans confirms, then everyone gulps before Yuki and Kay glares at each other, yep they were not gonna be good teammates.

"ATTACK!" Rival announces, then the 6 competitors ran at Riley and they all took her down which caused the key to go into the air.

"I-I g-got i-!" Lane was gonna yell in excitement, until Sara was seen pulling him and she swings Lane which causes Lane to crash into the ground and the key goes flying again, which allows Riley to get everyone off of her and she catches the key, only for Zara to jump up and he tackles Riley in the air before they both crash into the ground and the key is in the air again.

"Yes!" Tara yells as she grabs the key, then she looks at the exit door, only to see Rival and Erin blocking her way.

**"Hello Tara" **Rival states, then Tara growls as she remembered what happened between the both of them on TDTW.

"Okay, how many enemies did you make on Time Warp?" Erin asks.

"It depends, does kissing girls and being an a-hole count as making enemies?" Rival questionably responds.

"Well, it depends, how much people did you piss off by doing those things?" Erin keeps on asking questions.

"Well then I'd say, for last season, about Half of the cast" Rival answers with a smile, then Erin sighs, only for Tara to tackle Rival into the exit door which causes the exit door to break but the impact sends Tara and Rival flying away from the exit door, but then a hand was seen grabbing Rival's hand, Rival's eyes then widened in surprise (I accidentally got TDTW Season Finale flashbacks here).

"This is for the TDF Reunion!" Erin yells, then she jumps out and pulls herself along with Rival out the exit door.

"Rival and Erin are the last members for the first team!" Sans announces as he appears with Terminator, then everyone are somehow seen in the desert.

"Wait, how did we all get here!?" Ryan loudly asks, then Sans is seen with a smile, he basically teleported everyone to the desert, because he's Sans.

**"Hehehe" **Sans chuckles, then his hands spins the one and only...

The Wheel Of Decisions, and it landed on...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"But wait, there's more!" **Sans was heard yelling as the camera pointed to the sun, and more spinning was heard...

***Episode Ends***

**Here are the Results from the Last Question!**

**Drama: 2**

**IDC: 1**

**Wow, that's actually not a lot of results there...Anyway, here is my Review Response!**

**Demon420: **Yeah, Wheel Of Decisions ain't no one's fool! Also I try my best to keep things Great, and I'll keep on trying, again!

**Artamis9: **Okay, I like how you like the Music I'm choosing! Thank you! I have no freaking idea! UNDERTALE FAN! Sorry, I got a bit too carried away there

**Candela Monsoon:**Indeed there isn't, in fact it was based off a Movie I SAW called Tag (Movie puns) And thank you for saying that the challenge was one of the most entertaining! Good luck to everyone indeed

Okay

See ya!

**Today marks 1 year since I posted my first Fanfiction Story, and I just like to thank everyone who has supported me over my One Year on this site, frankly, it's been a good ride for me, so here the Question Of The Day!:**

Which story of mine is your Favorite?

**Anyway, I hope you guys ENJOYED this! Leave A REVIEW! And**

**PEACE OUT!**


	8. Episode 7: My Demons

_**"Hehehe" **Sans chuckles, then his hands spins the one and only..._

_The Wheel Of Decisions, and it landed on..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Therion, **The Wheel landed on Therion.

"*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!" Mara shouts in rage.

**"But wait, there's more!" **Sans was heard yelling as the camera pointed to the sun, and then he spins the Wheel again.

"IT'S A DOUBLE ELIMINATION!" Michael quickly figured out.

_"And this is the part where my story ends" _Val thinks to herself as she looks down.

"Well The Wheel Of Decisions already broke all ships possible so let's see who it chooses next!" Rival happily exclaims.

* * *

"..." The kid was seen responding on his computer, then two arrows are seen pointing Rival and Erin, and the wheel continued spinning.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Max, **she was next to go.

"OH *BLEEP*!" Michael shouts.

"Calm the f*** down!" Robin yells.

* * *

_"Wait, why did it change from *Bleep* to just ****, wait why did I write that?" _The kid starts questioning his logic.

**"The *Bleep* did you say to me you little s***!?" **Ninja (Yes, the Twitch Streamer Ninja who plays Fortnite) was seen yelling from out of nowhere.

* * *

Everyone was seen silenced, then Cody Carson was seen walking back to everyone.

"THE WHEEL OF DECISION IS THE SHOCK FACTOR OF THIS SEASON!" Cody loudly announces.

"Well, I've had a fun time on this show" Therion says with a smile.

"Yeah, we all had fun interrupting you and Mara" Adrian confirms, then Ryan, Tara, Jamie, and Kay all nods.

"Heh, so did I" Therion responds, then he high fives the former members of The Unbreakable Pyramids before he turns his attention to Mara.

"We had such a fun time together, I wish it didn't have to end so soon" Mara says as she looks away, but Therion just kisses Mara's cheek which causes Mara to immediately blush.

"Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Not Really, and I love you Mara, we both know that too" Therion responds with a happy smile as the sun shines upon his smile, then Mara's face turns red and her and Therion kisses each other.

"Heh, Nice couple" Max responds, then she sighs as she looks to Val.

_"Now the only person left I can trust is Michael, yet he's too cold blooded to help me out, yeah I'm screwed" _Val thinks before she sighs and looks down, Michael sees this before he walks up to Max.

"Don't worry Max, I'll try to help out" Michael says, then Max smiles.

"Thanks Michael!" Max exclaims, then her and Michael high fives each other.

**"Well, we're down to 20 people left and we have eliminated, Sheniqua, Griff, Milo, Gael, Tyler, and now Therion and Max"** Sans confirms, then the remaining 20 competitors all gulps.

**"Who is gonna go home next!?" **The Terminator loudly asks.

**_"If I could kill you, I would, but it's frowned upon in all fifty states, Having said that-" _**Cody starts singing Wolf In Sheep's Clothing again!

_**"BURN IN HELL!" **_Cody, Sans, and The Terminator all announces as the 20 competitors and the hosts left Therion and Max in the desert, like everyone else on...

* * *

Adam Levine is seen walking onto a stage, and he prepares to sing, only for Rival to come out of nowhere and kick him off.

"YAY!" The audience cheers, then Rival pulls out a guitar as Angry Erin was seen with some drums and they play a song.

***Opening Theme***

_*Guitar's Begin*_

_**Rival**_ starts up the song with his Guitar.

_*Drums come on in*_

_**Adrian**_ tackles Rival off the stage as _**Yuki**_ was seen kicking_** Kay**_ into _**Mara**_ and then Kay and Mara crashes into _**Angry Erin**_ as the instruments were playing themselves.

_*Guitar goes wild*_

Adrian then attempts to kick Rival, while Rival attempts to punch Adrian, then the punch and kick clash with each other that causes a shockwave which the camera zooms in on.

_"Wake up! (Wake Up)"_

The song went on as Mara and Kay both punched Yuki while Angry Erin got up.

_"Grab a brush and put a little makeup!"_

_**Tara**_ and _**Ryan**_ are seen practicing fighting with each other.

_"Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup!"_

Meanwhile, _**Robin **_is seen getting his knife ready.

_"Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?"_

_**Zack **_and _**Fiona **_are seen hitting their heads against each other and they both glare at each other.

_"Here you go creating another fable! (You wanted to!)"_

**_Nice Erin _**is seen building something while _**Michael **_is seen putting on a jetpack which makes him fly high.

_"Grab a brush and put a little makeup! (__You wanted to!)"_

**_Bayte_ **and _**Jamie **_Are both seen setting up a prank while the both of them smile.

_"Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup! (You wanted to!)"_

**_Riley _**is seen with a picture of a greek god while **_Lane _**is seen drinking a cup of hot coffee.

_"Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? (__You wanted to!)"_

But _**Frank**_ is seen accidentally hitting the coffee away and it spills onto _**Sara **_but **_Zara _**was seen laughing as this happened.

_*Skips Part Of The Song*_

_"Why have you Forsaken Me?"_

**_Sans _**is seen with his signature glowing blue eyesocket.

_"In your Eyes, Forsaken Me?"_

_**The Terminator **_is seen standing with a bunch of other Terminators as a explosion happens behind then as they all put their shades on.

_"In your Thoughts, Forsaken Me?"_

**_Cody Carson _**aka **_The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing _**was smiling as he turns into a werewolf as chains came out his mouth.

_"In your Heart, FORSAKEN, ME!?_

The crowd was seen going wild as the song continued on while **_Godzilla _**and **_Phoenix _**both fires their fire and laser out their mouths and both clashes with each other

_"Truuust iiin myyyy, Self righteous suicide!"_

**_Val _**sighs before she walks away from the ground as she looked down.

_"III crrry, When angels deserve to Diiiiiiie!"_

But Sans is seen smiling as he puts his hand on something

_"IIIn myyy, Self righteous suicide!"_

Everyone then stops what they are doing and they all slowly look at the object Sans's hand is on.

_"III crrrry! When Angels deserve to Die"_

It was revealed to be _**The Wheel Of Decisions **_before Sans spins it, then it lands on...

* * *

_Total Drama Wars_

_Episode 7: My Demons_

_"You start a fight, I start a **WAR"**_

* * *

***One Mansion***

The remaining 20 competitors were all seen inside of a dojo as they all prepared to get ready for their day, in their...own ways.

"I'm gonna need a bigger platform" Frank says as he stands on a small platform as he tries to stay on it, he was on a mini mountain while clouds were seen near him, but then a hand quickly appears.

**_"Duun Dun" _**Part of a song was heard before the hand quickly went away and Frank looks nervous.

**_"Duun Dun" _**The song went on as the hands then makes the shape of a shark fin which surrounds Frank, Frank then gulps.

**_"Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN"_ **The music got more intense as Frank then starts shaking, then Zara jumps out from below and he takes Frank off the platform and they both fall onto the ground.

"Okay! Time to test my next experiment!" Nice Erin announces before Angry Erin pushes her aside and Nice Erin falls onto the ground.

"I'm testing it out you unlucky failure!" Angry Erin yells, Nice Erin frowns for a bit but she smiles and is cheerful as she gets up, but Angry Erin is seen picking up something and putting it in her pocket.

_"This'll be good to use" _Angry Erin thinks as she smiles, then she presses a button to a canon which is suppose to turn the entire place into a party, like a Party Canon, anyway, she presses it, but the canon fires out a fire ball, but the canon fired it out so hard to the point where the canon hits Angry Erin's forehead, Angry Erin then stumble before the fireball is seen being kicked away by Adrian accidentally and the fireball crashes into Angry Erin and she crashes through the wall.

"Well, that just happened" Adrain responds, but Rival is seen running at Adrian, Adrian smirks.

"Looks like you just ignited a FIREball inside of me!" Rival announces with a serious look.

_"Well that name is GOLDEN" Rival punned (This was Rival pre-merge when he was on Total Drama Time Warp, this is how he use to act, by making puns and he was happy)._

Rival and Adrian then glares at each other before Tara gets between them, then Adrian and Rival glares at Tara, Tara glares back at them before Rival and Adrian quietly walks away.

"Rivals" Tara responds as she rolls her eyes after Rival and Adrian walked off.

"PRACTICE TIME!" Ryan shouts as he karate chops Tara's stomach before the camera quickly cuts away.

"I'm gonna be eliminated next, after my life goes to hell, and I get embarrassed during the challenge" Mara says to herself as she looks down, yep she was a complete pessimist to herself.

_"Looks like the WINNER of last season will be less of a problem for me this season, and besides, there's someone else I need to take care of this season" _Kay confirms in her mind as she smiles due to the way Mara is acting, then she looks over to Kay.

"Okay, does anyone have any plans on how to win this season!?" Riley loudly asks Lane and Kay.

"Pray" Kay simply answers as she looks down, she knew that Riley didn't have a plan to win last season, so now she doesn't know whether she should have one or not, then Lane is seen raising his hand.

"Yes! Lane!" Riley announces as she saw Lane raise his hand.

"H-How a-about w-we j-just w-work t-together?" Lane nervously suggests.

"Well, you're lucky it's a plan, plus I need some help when a particular person eliminates me" Kay responds as she then glares at Yuki, then Yuki and Kay glares at each other.

"I swear if you get another rival next season I'm gonna yell, CALLED IT!" Riley loudly confirms.

_"Looks like Mara is a total pessimist without Therion here to give her hope, actually I wonder how Robin's doing" _Michael says in his mind, but he sees Val and Robin standing in front of each other.

"Sup" Val says in a empty voice, but Robin quickly pulls out his knife and he holds it in front of him.

"Y'know, Everyone here is aware of your depression Val, but that doesn't mean I will underestimate you, so don't think that I will let my pity get in the way, Okay? Okay, I just wanted to let you know that, Valentina" Robin cautiously states, Michael then gulps while Val sighs.

_"Okay, I'm gonna need to definitely break this up before things get worse" _Michael thinks, but Zack walks up to him.

"Hey, do you have any suggestions on how I should deal with Fiona?" Zack asks, but Michael sighs in annoyance.

"Look, I'm a bit too busy at the moment to help out with your 'Drama' with Fiona which recently has just turned into a JOKE, so I'm gonna have to help you out later" Michael cold heartedly responds, then he bumps into Zack as he starts walking.

_"Wow, I don't even need to try in order to turn people against Zack" _Fiona confirms in her mind as she smirks.

"Well, it's been a while since I attempted to prank someone, Eh, might as well begin now" Bayte says as she walks around, then Jamie was seen stumbling as she ends up by Bayte.

"H-Hi" Jamie nervously greets as she walks with Bayte.

"Hello, Jamie right?" Bayte asks as she puts out her hands, then Jamie gulps.

"Y-Yeah, and y-you're Bayte, right?" Jamie nervously asks as her and Bayte shakes hands.

_"Zack, you may have accidentally bumped into me, but if you touch me even a bit, then I will NEVER stop going after you" _Bayte confirms in her mind as she smiles while the handshake goes on.

_"Well, I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who thinks to myself too much" _Jamie responds in her mind as she smiles, then their handshake continues...

And continues...

And y'know what?...

MY REAL NAME IS-!

* * *

"Welcome back Cody, we're a bit relieved you're back" Sans greets as him and Cody shakes each other's hand.

"It's been surprisingly less fun without someone here to loudly sing a alright song" Terminator adds on as he pops the collar for his Leather Jacket.

"Well the show must go on, and don't worry, I already have the next challenge planned" Cody states with a smile, because Chris always knew what the challenges were gonna be, without him they didn't know what it was gonna be, so they just made up the challenges, The More You Know.

"Okay, how shall we get the contestants back here?" Terminator asks as he looks around, but Sans is seen immediately smirking.

**"I got this, GOJIRA!" **Sans yells, then everyone runs out as soon as they all heard Sans yell this.

"How did that work?" Terminator asks with a confused look on his face, he wasn't programmed to feel fear.

"Would you wanna mess with Godzilla when even Sans yells out his name?" Cody answers Terminator's question with a GOOD question.

"Well, even if I don't feel fear, I am programmed to be smart, so that mean that I'd do what all the competitors just did" Terminator answers.

"WHERE'S THE NUKE!?" Bayte loudly asks, then Cody automatically looks confused.

"Long story, Anyway, Godzilla isn't actually here, we just wanted all of you out here in a good way, because today's challenge will involve, **Your Demons" **Sans states.

_"Well I'm *bleep*ed" _Rival automatically thinks, then Rival is seen grabbing something that Angry Erin dropped out of her pocket and Rival puts it in his pocket.

"What does that mean?" Fiona asks with a smile on her face.

"Well first, we must confirm that the other three teams will be decided by this challenge" Sans ignores Fiona.

"And the challenge is called, **My Demons, **where each of you will face all of your biggest challenges" Cody states with a smile.

"What is it, Sir!?" Tara loudly asks, then 21 guns are seen being held by 21 Terminator's.

**_"One, 21 Guns, Lay down your arms, give up the fight" _**A song was heard in the background.

**"RAAAAH!" **Phoenix's roar was heard, then the Giant Dragon was seen landing in front of everyone.

"Oh, and remember when Sans said Godzilla isn't here?" Cody asks, only for Godzilla to rise from the sandy ground.

_**"Hehehe" **_Everyone heard a familiar laugh, then Rival closes his eyes as he crumbles his fist as he heard it, then Sans sighs.

"Seriously Cody?" Sans asks, then Carnage and Venom both shows up before Rival opens his eyes and glares at them, only for Slender Man along with Pennywise appears.

"Oh right, and you guys can face each other too, so it's basically a Battle Royal, first 5 to be knocked unconscious will be on the team up for elimination tonight while the other 10 people who goes down on the other teams will be safe from elimination, so, don't get last" Terminator confirms with a smile.

"Oh, and the team who won last challenge will be helping deciding the teams, by joining the battle!" Cody exclaims.

"How long did it take you guys to plan other stuffs behind my skeletal back?" Sans asks.

"We just somehow came up with other stuffs just now, even if we act like this was the plan all along" Terminator answers.

**"BEGIN!" **Cody shouts, then everyone charges at each other.

"RAAAAAAGH!" Rival shouts as he immediately charges at CV (Carnage and Venom), then Godzilla and Phoenix immediately attacks each other.

* * *

"Of course that happens" Sans responds to Godzilla and Phoenix attacking each other, but Robin is seen slashing at Sans with a knife, but Sans steps away from the slash and smirks.

_"If I remember correctly, Sans can only dodge attacks until a certain point so I'm gonna have to Chara him until he dies" _Robin thinks, but Sans punches him in the face while his fist was surrounded by blue fire and Robin falls down as his knife was thrown into the air.

_"THIS IS MY CHANCE!" _Frank shouts in his mind, then he jumps up and in slow-motion Frank catches the knife in the air as Sans looks behind him, but Sans smirks as a blue aura surrounds Frank while he remains in the air and everything goes back to normal speed.

**"Nope" **Sans confirms before Frank was repeatedly slammed into the ground until he was unconscious and Frank was left unconscious on the ground.

"TAKE THIS!" Ryan yells as he jumps and attempts to kick Sans from behind, but Sans catches Ryan's leg and he slams Ryan into the ground.

**"Take that" **Sans remarks before he stomps on Ryan's back, and then a loud cracking noise was heard, then Ryan was seen trying to scream, but no noise came out of his mouth, then Ryan is unconscious on the ground.

"Well, at least I can finally fight you" Sans heard from behind him, then he turns around and sees Adrian with a smirk on his face, then Sans smiles.

**"Let's do this" **Sans confirms, then Adrian charges at Sans as Sans summons a bunch of bones in the air and Gaster Blasters (Blasters in the shape of Dragons and they shoots lasers out of their mouth's).

* * *

"Hahahahaha" Cody laughs, then he sees Kay, Riley, and Lane all in front of him.

"O-Okay g-got a-any p-plans a-anyone?" Lane nervously asks Kay and Riley.

"Well, I'm gonna need you guys to distract Cody-" Riley began to explain.

"Well that doesn't sound too hard" Kay states.

"For 2 minutes, and considering how quickly he took everyone down-Eh, you'll be alright" Riley finishes with some aggression in her voice, then Kay looks annoyed while Lane gulps.

"Very clever you-!" Kay was gonna sarcastically yell, but a chain wraps around her neck and she was dragged to Cody by the chain.

"I-I'll t-try t-to h-help!" Lane announces, then he charges at Cody, but Cody fires spikes out of himself and all the spikes aims at Lane.

_**"Freeze you motherf***er!" **_Cody sings before he fires all the spikes at Lane and Lane was stabbed in multiple places.

_"HURRY UP!" _Riley yells to herself in her mind, she looks worried as Lane and Kay were currently being hit by Cody many times, then they both fall onto the ground afterwards, only for Tara to come out of nowhere and she tackles Cody to the ground.

"I'LL HELP OUT!" Tara yells, then Cody kicks Tara into the air and he breathes fire at her, but Tara blocks the fire from her face and as she fell, and she stomps Cody's stomach as she lands on the ground.

**"*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!" **Cody yells as Tara did this, then Tara steps off of Cody, but Cody coughs some blood onto her.

"..." Tara says nothing as she closes her eyes, then she wiped some of the blood onto her finger and she looks at her finger as it had some blood on it and Tara sighs.

"So I'm taking my time on my Attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack" Riley sings a parody of Ride by Twenty One Pilots while some punching, kicking, and burning sounds were heard nearby.

* * *

The Terminator was seen surrounded by Sara, Zara, Michael, and Jamie.

"I'll take the Right, you take the Left!" Sara announces.

"Okay, Oh and make sure you keep up like you did with the last guy you were with" Zara remarks as he winks, then Sara blushes before they charge at Terminator from both sides.

"I'm 17!" Sara loudly responds, but some robotic hands come out the ground and grabs Zara's and Sara's feets.

**"Watch your step" **The Terminator states, before 2 Terminators appears with guns which they both shot at Sara and Zara, but Sara and Zara both pulls out the robotic hands out the ground which both released their grips before Sara and Zara kicks it into the other two Terminator's guns, then the guns explode which causes the two Terminator's to blow up.

"And that's how you do it!" Zara exclaims with a smile.

"Nice move" Sara says to Zara as she also smiles, then they both look at each other, but Michael is seen running past them with a gun.

"THIS IS HOW YOU BLOW *BLEEP* UP!" Michael yells before the gun shot out a grenade (Prepare for more songs to be used as jokes!)

**_"I'd catch a Grenade for ya (Yeah Yeah Yeah)" _**A song was heard as another Terminator catches the grenade and it blows up along with The Terminator.

"TAKE THIS" Jamie yells as she punches Terminator in the face before she then knees him in the stomach, and gives him a Double Axe Handle to his back, Terminator was on his hands and knees.

"Let's finish this!" Sara, Zara, Michael, and Jamie all yells in unison, then they all charge at The Terminator, but then he smiles, then a giant rocket was seen about to crash into all of them.

**"You all are TERMINATED" **Terminator states, before the rocket crashes into the ground and it causes a huge explosion that caused huge winds the causes huge amount of sand to be sent flying into the air.

* * *

Mara was seen charging at Pennywise.

**"Hehehehehe" **Pennywise chuckles before Mara kicks in the face, but then Pennywise's face spazzes out before it was replaced by a different face.

"D-DAD!" Mara yells as she falls onto the ground then Pennywise was seen Mara's Dad's Face as Mara remembered what happened after Total Drama Fire.

_"Mara, don't worry, he won't hurt you" Therion tried motivating Mara to go into her Dad's house, then Mara almost knocks on the door to her Dad's house before she stops and remembers all the times her Dad abused her._

_"I CAN'T!" Mara yelled before she ran off and she covered her face as she started to cry._

_"Mara!" Therion shouted as he chased after Mara, not even winning Total Drama Fire gave her enough motivation to confront her dad._

**"Ready for abuse?" **Pennywise asks as he still had the same head of Mara's Dad.

"SURPRISE!" Zack yells as he tackles Pennywise down, then Mara looks at the ground as she takes deep breaths.

_"He was gonna beat me up, over and over and over and-" _Mara thinks to herself as she begins to cry.

**"Here's a touchdown" **Pennywise says before he kicks Zack off of him before transforming into a hawk, then Zack tries running away only for Fiona to trip him and Zack accidentally falls onto the sandy ground, then the sand from the explosion caused by the missle earlier sends Zack and Fiona flying into the air, Pennywise then catches them before he hits their heads together before he drops both of them on the ground with a big smile.

"I'm not afraid of anything you got!" Bayte shouts, then Pennywise smirks as he pulls out a dodgeball from the ground.

**_"Hit Me With Your Best Shot, FIRE AWAY!" _**Another song plays, then Pennywise throws the dodgeball at her.

"I'm, not, afraid" Bayte says, but the dodgeball hits her face before she just stumbles and Pennywise smirks as he charges at Bayte.

* * *

"..." Slender Man says nothing as Yuki, Angry and Nice Erin, and Val surrounds him in a triangle.

_"I need to focus" _Yuki thinks as the sand from earlier softly lands by her.

"F*** it!" Angry Erin shouts before she pulls out a skull which fires out multiple bullets, Slender Man uses his tentacles which all catch the bullets.

"RAAAAAAH!" Nice Erin shouts as she charges at Slender Man as she holds a flaming sword, then she impales Slender Man's chest from behind, and he starts burning, but Slender Man just turns around and you could tell that he was glaring at Nice Erin, even without a face.

_"And Erin's gonna be beat up" _Val predicts in her head, then Nice Erin starts backing up as Angry Erin shoots more bullets at Slender Man from behind, but the bullets are stopped by a firewall as Slender Man grabs Nice Erin using one of his tentacles before he punches the s*** out of Nice Erin with 100 punches before he throws Erin through the wall of fire and Nice Erin is unconscious as burn marks and tentacle marks was seen on her.

"AHA!" Angry Erin laughs, but then the wall of fire quickly goes through Angry Erin which causes Angry Erin to start burning and she runs around, until she suddenly sees nothing but static before she appears trapped in the sand as sand got into her mouth and she was trapped as she was literally buried alive.

"O-Oh n-no" Val nervously says as Slender Man was seen looking at her, then he glitches before appearing in front of Val.

_"Focus" _Yuki reminds herself in her mind, then Slender Man was seen staring at Val, Val then just falls onto the ground with lifeless eyes, then Slender Man looks at Yuki.

"Aw crap" Yuki responds, then Slender Man slowly walks to Yuki.

* * *

Rival was seen charging at CV.

"I WILL MURDER YOU!" Rival angrily yells as he kicks CV's face, but CV just smiles after Rival did this before CV kicks Rival away and some sand blocks Rival's vision for a bit.

_**"Hahaha, you forget one thing Rival, you were with us for a long time, now here comes all of your DEMONS" **_CV was heard yelling, then Rival regains his vision and remains silent.

"..." Rival saw Ally but with Dark Hair (It's not Ally exactly but I'm just gonna call him Ally).

**_"It's too late to Apologize" _**A song was heard as Rival looks down.

**_"It's too late" _**Nice Erin was seen unconscious while Angry Erin was still buried.

"Hey Rival..." Ally was heard talking, Rival then slowly looks at him before Ally goes on.

"You start a fight, I start a **War"**

***Episode Ends*  
**

**The Results from the Last Question!**

**All TD Stories: 1**

**Total Drama Fire: 2**

**Can't Decide: 1**

**So Total Drama Fire is the best story from me, Not a big surprise there, Anyway, Review Response Time!**

**Artamis9: **Undertale fans forever indeed! I'm not TALEing you this pun for no reason either! Anyway, Glad to see you liked my references!

**Candela Monsoon: **Glad to see you liked all my TD stories, in fact there will be another SYOC season soon which will Season 7 Phase 2! So look forward to that! Yeah I tried to make the way the escape funny or reasonable, and see ya! (I'm still glad to be working on Game Of Wits with ya!)

**Epifanio Therion: **Sup, and don't worry, I accept you now leaving a Review once in a while!

It's okay I swear all the time! Also you will have another chance at the Wheel Of Decisions later! Though, R.I.P Therion and Max this Chapter eh? *sees The Wheel Of Decisions blown up* Well played Epifanio Therion

I will try not to! It's understandable, when you start off with a story then it sticks with ya and is your favorite sometimes! Hell, I got into FanFiction because of a Sonic x MLP story! I know it's weird, but it's true! Also, looks like Therion's life ended quickly after you said that *sees The Wheel Of Decision's pieces burning* Goddammit Epifanio Therion!

**Glad to see things are still doing all right with everyone! Also, I will give credit to ALL the songs used this Chapter!:**

**Chop Suey by System Of A Down (Intro Song), Jaws Theme from Jaws (Used when Frank was being Jaws by Zara), 21 Guns by Green Day (Used when 21 Guns showed up), Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off (Thanks to Cody, Again), Grenade by Bruno Mars (Used when a Terminator caught a grenade), Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar (Used when before Bayte failed to win Dodgeball), and Apologize by Timbaland feat. One Republic (Used at the End)**

**Now, Here's the Question Of The Day!:**

What was your Favorite Song used here?

**Anyway, Sorry for these Chapters for taking a while, I've just been less motivated to write these Episodes, Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! If you guys have any questions then PM me! Leave A Review! And**

**PEACE OUT!**


	9. My Hiatus (Announcement)

**...**

**Okay, I have a announcement to make**

**I'm officially taking a Hiatus from writing Fanfiction**

* * *

**Why? Well because of multiple reasons:**

**One, I noticed that I can't get much sleep as of late and I think it's due to me spending too much time **

**Two, I've been much more busy on other sites**

**Three, And the most common one, I've lost interest in all my stories**

* * *

**Now I could have more reasons but I decided to keep this simple instead of going on a "rant"**

**Now, Why did I make this announcement now?**

**Well because I was planning to make another chapter for Total Drama Wars, but I just couldn't bring myself to finish it**

**And also because I don't want to keep people who's been waiting for That Special Tale to keep waiting longer, so I just wanted to make an Update, and yes I know it's ironic considering that That Special Tale was loosely based off another Fanfiction called Sans In The Literature Club which is currently on a Hiatus**

* * *

**Irony aside, I WILL be back! And I will work on Total Drama Wars and That Special Tale when I come back! Plus I will respond to PM's still, I'm just taking a Hiatus for a indefinite amount of time for my stories! and now I got nothing else to say, except...**

**PEACE OUT!**


	10. Episode 8: Whatever It Takes

***Opening Theme***

_*Guitar's Begin*_

_**Rival**_ starts up the song with his Guitar.

_*Drums come on in*_

_**Adrian**_ tackles Rival off the stage as _**Yuki**_ was seen kicking_** Kay**_ into _**Mara**_ and then Kay and Mara crashes into _**Angry Erin**_ as the instruments were playing themselves.

_*Guitar goes wild*_

Adrian then attempts to kick Rival, while Rival attempts to punch Adrian, then the punch and kick clash with each other that causes a shockwave which the camera zooms in on.

_"Wake up! (Wake Up)"_

The song went on as Mara and Kay both punched Yuki while Angry Erin got up.

_"Grab a brush and put a little makeup!"_

_**Tara**_ and _**Ryan**_ are seen practicing fighting with each other.

_"Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup!"_

Meanwhile, _**Robin **_is seen getting his knife ready.

_"Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?"_

_**Zack **_and _**Fiona **_are seen hitting their heads against each other and they both glare at each other.

_"Here you go creating another fable! (You wanted to!)"_

**_Nice Erin _**is seen building something while _**Michael **_is seen putting on a jetpack which makes him fly high.

_"Grab a brush and put a little makeup! (__You wanted to!)"_

**_Bayte_ **and _**Jamie **_Are both seen setting up a prank while the both of them smile.

_"Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup! (You wanted to!)"_

**_Riley _**is seen with a picture of a greek god while **_Lane _**is seen drinking a cup of hot coffee.

_"Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? (__You wanted to!)"_

But _**Frank**_ is seen accidentally hitting the coffee away and it spills onto _**Sara **_but **_Zara _**was seen laughing as this happened.

_*Skips Part Of The Song*_

_"Why have you Forsaken Me?"_

**_Sans _**is seen with his signature glowing blue eyesocket.

_"In your Eyes, Forsaken Me?"_

_**The Terminator **_is seen standing with a bunch of other Terminators as a explosion happens behind then as they all put their shades on.

_"In your Thoughts, Forsaken Me?"_

**_Cody Carson _**aka **_The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing _**was smiling as he turns into a werewolf as chains came out his mouth.

_"In your Heart, FORSAKEN, ME!?_

The crowd was seen going wild as the song continued on while **_Godzilla _**and **_Phoenix _**both fires their fire and laser out their mouths and both clashes with each other

_"Truuust iiin myyyy, Self righteous suicide!"_

**_Val _**sighs before she walks away from the ground as she looked down.

_"III crrry, When angels deserve to Diiiiiiie!"_

But Sans is seen smiling as he puts his hand on something

_"IIIn myyy, Self righteous suicide!"_

Everyone then stops what they are doing and they all slowly look at the object Sans's hand is on.

_"III crrrry! When Angels deserve to Die"_

It was revealed to be _**The Wheel Of Decisions **_before Sans spins it, then it lands on...

* * *

_Total Drama Wars_

_Episode 8:_

_Whatever It Takes_

_"You start a fight, I start a **WAR"**_

* * *

Adrian charges at Sans before launching a barrage of Spinning Kicks before Sans catches Adrian's leg and throws him into the air, but Adrian lands on his feet before he runs at Sans and slides to take Sans off his feet, but a blue bone comes out the ground which knocks Adrian onto his feet and Sans smirks as 12 bones surrounds Adrian in a square.

**"Well looks like you really did SQUARE up to me" **Sans puns, but Adrian just growls before he kicks one of the bones in half, and another bone tries coming out the ground to replace the broken bone, but Adrian uses this bone to help him jump into the air.

"Well I might as well get a KICK out of this!" Adrian loudly puns and he goes to kick Sans, but then his soul appears blue as Sans smirk, then Sans controls the gravity of Adrian's soul to send him crashing into the ground multiple times.

**"Well, looks like you..." **Sans then suddenly stops talking before he goes on, **"Wow, I don't have a pun for this occasion, oh well, I guess you can understand the GRAVITY of that statement"**

"..." Frank was remaining silent, then he swings the knife Robin had earlier at Sans, but Sans controls Adrian's soul to send him crashing into Frank, then the both of them fall down which knocks the knife out of Frank's hand and now it's in the air.

_"Okay this'll probably fail" _Ryan thinks before he jumps up and kicks the knife which is sent to Sans at high speeds, but Sans just steps aside before catching the handle of the knife.

**"Well, it looks like I can HANDLE it" **Sans keeps making puns then he throws the knife back at Ryan, Ryan barely moves out the way as he lands on the ground, the knife left a small mark on Ryan's cheek, but the knife didn't do anymore harm as Ryan sighs in relief as the knife came back like a boomerang and Ryan caught it.

"I will win!" Ryan whispers, then Ryan charges at Sans, Sans fires off a lot of bones which impales Ryan's arms, legs, and some even goes through his chest, but he just kept charging at Sans before he throws the knife at Sans, but Sans was able to catch it again.

**"You should've gone for the head" **Sans references, then he appears behind Ryan and slams his head to the ground, Ryan was unconscious.

"DIE!" Robin yells as he pulls out his knife and he charges at Sans, Sans then turns his soul blue which holds him back, but Robin just kept pushing forward as he looked desperate as hell right now.

**"Determined one aren't ya?" **Sans asks with a smile, but Robin then pulls out a gun from his other hand and aims it.

_"I need to win this season, get Chris outta jail, get my revenge of Yuki, and nothing will get IN MY WAY!" _Robin yells in his head, then he shoots Sans's head, Sans barely ducks below the bullet, but this released Robin's soul, Robin then jumps into the air.

"Dammit" Sans whispers, then Robin stomps on Sans's neck and he keeps his foot on the neck.

"I win..." Robin states with a smirk, then Sans sighs as Adrian was seen barely able to get up along with Frank but Ryan was seen unconscious on the ground.

* * *

Tara was seen beating the crap out of Cody before chains come out of his mouth, but Tara was able to catch them in her hands.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Tara yells as she pulls the chains completely out of Cody's mouth, but then she sees what the chains were connected to something in his body, so Tara quickly throws it away before puking.

**"Gotcha"** Cody states before he uses his claw and slashes at Tara, but Tara was luckily able to avoid it only for Cody to breathe fire out of his mouth which Tara tries blocking, but the fire burns her arms, and when she removes her arms, Cody immediately punches her and Tara falls onto the ground, but Tara rolls backwards before she stands up.

"Cheap move there!" Tara yells as she runs at Cody.

**"KAME-!" **Riley starts to use her attack, Tara punches Cody, Cody then stumbles which allowed Tara enough time to charge at Cody and tackle him down.

**"HAME-!" **Riley shouts as she closes her eyes, Tara then pins Cody onto the ground, Tara then quickly looks at the blast so she can know when to perfectly move out the way on time, but Cody was seen smirking as he breathes out fire which burns Tara, but Tara still pinned down Cody, only for Cody to use his claws which he uses to claw Tara's wrists.

"AHHH!" Tara yells, then Cody kicks her stomach which sends Tara into the air and Cody just winks as this happens before he quickly gets up and charges at Riley.

**"H-!" **Riley was gonna shout, but Cody summons his flame fists right by Riley so one of his flame fists then punches Riley, Riley then falls onto the ground before Cody then uses the other hand to block Tara who tries punching him, but the flame fist blocks the punch before Cody pukes out a grenade which blows up right in front of Tara, Tara then is sent flying before he lands harshly on the ground.

**"You guys are so weak it's funny" **Cody states with a cocky smile.

_"OH NO!" _Lane exclaims in his mind as he sees everyone down, then he stares at Cody, Lane then looks around and sees Kay getting up.

_"Oh *bleep*" _Kay responds in her mind, then she gets up before Cody slowly looks at her, Cody then uses his left flame fist to punch Kay, which Kay blocks only for the other one to punch Kay into the air, Lane then gets up and sees Kay falling, but then he sees both of the flame fists about to punch him while Riley and Tara are down, well this looks stressful.

**"YOU CANNOT BEAT ME!" **Cody shouts before he laughs, then Lane closes his eyes before he slowly opens them, then the fists are about to hit him, but Lane just punches both of the fists using both his hands as Godzilla and Phoenix were seen battling, and Godzilla fires his Red Spiral Rage at Phoenix, Phoenix is then sent flying away before Godzilla and Lane both ran at the same before they both jump.

**"Looks like I snapped..." **Lane says with a smirk, then he kicks Kay in the air and Kay crashes into Cody, Cody and Kay then are both on the ground only for Cody to get up, then Lane charges at Cody as Cody gets up, but he stumbles backwards and Lane then punches Cody and Cody falls onto the ground as Lane heavily pants.

**"..." **Cody was seen with his eyes closed.

"O-Oh I-I'm s-sorry!" Lane quickly apologies, but Cody just gets up and slashes at Lane, Lane then falls down as three claw marks went through his shirt and the marks went across his chest.

**_"Hahahahahahaha!" _**Cody laughs, but Tara is seen coming out of nowhere.

"RAAAAAGH!" Tara yells as she then punches Cody in his stomach, then some bones were heard breaking before Cody then crashes into a dune and is buried alive in sand, then Tara sighs in relief as she smiles and stands tall with a punch mark and burn marks on her while Riley was seen getting onto her knees as Kay slowly starts getting up as Lane remained on the ground.

* * *

Sara, Zara, Michael and Jamie were all seen on the ground and crawling.

_"You have GOT TO BE KIDDING!" _Sara yells in her mind as she tries getting up, but The Terminator walks in front of her and he picks her up by her throat.

**"...Any last words?..." **The Terminator asks as his robotic eyes then glows red as Sara then struggles as she looks around.

"..." Sara didn't say anything as she tries kicking The Terminator in the kiwi, but a loud metal sound is heard as a bone is heard cracking.

**"I'm no man...I'm The Terminator" **Terminator responds before he starts choking out Sara, Sara's face then starts turning purple.

"H-He-Hel-Help" was all Sara could say as she was being choked out, Zara then runs from behind and impales The Terminator using a pipe, Terminator then drops Sara and she heavily breathes.

"Hey...only I can touch her..." Zara jokes in a serious voice as he smirks, then Terminator starts walking up to him, Zara then tries punching The Terminator, but then a loud metal sound was heard before another bone cracked.

**"Apparently your parents forgot to tell you to not take a swing at me" **Terminator remarks.

"AHHHHH!" Zara yells as he clutches his broken hand, but Sara pulls out the pipe out of The Terminator before she hits him in the head with it, but The Terminator just shakes it off before he grabs Zara's hand and throws him into Sara, then they both fall down.

_"Of course that doesn't work" _Sara remarks in her mind as Zara was by her, then Jamie charges at Terminator.

_"Time to finally beat The Terminator!" _Jamie yells as she punches Terminator's face, and this time some of The Terminator's skin off as she looks shocked.

"You're doing a great job Jamie!" Zara yells as he gets up, then The Terminator then glares at Jamie as some of his endoskeleton was showing, Jamie then takes another swing, but Terminator just catches Jamie's punch which causes a mini shockwave that makes some sand fly before Jamie uses her other hand, but a endoskeleton of a Terminator comes out the ground and grabs Jamie's ankle before pulling her onto her feet.

"You had to jinx it didn't ya?" Sara remarks, then Jamie tries grab The Terminator's leg, but The Terminator just kicks her face and the endoskeleton Terminator then slams Jamie into the ground.

**"Hehehe, got her..." **Terminator states, but Michael was seen on his computer.

"And...DONE!" Michael yells as he gets up, then Terminator turns around only for Michael's computer to starts forming into something, and it just forms into another Terminator.

**"Get to the choppa" **The other Terminator states, but The Original Terminator walks up to his other, The Other Terminator then walks to his Original self.

_"Perfect, now this is gonna make a better movie than Terminator Genisys!" _Michael exclaims in his mind, then Phoenix is seen carrying Godzilla into the air before dropping him.

**"You are-!" **Both of The Terminators are gonna yell, but Godzilla just lands on the both of them before getting onto his feet then Godzilla and Phoenix continues their battle.

"...At least we won?" Zara tries cheering up the mood as him and Sara gets up, but The Original Terminator just turns into liquid before reforming back into a object and turns back into it's Original Form while the Other Terminator was in pieces as the Original Terminator smirks.

**"Anyone remember Terminator Genisys?"** Terminator asks.

"Oh sh-" Michael was gonna say, but then The Terminator pulls out a plasma gun which he shoots at Michael, Michael then falls down as Sara, Zara, and Jamie all charge at him.

"CHAAAAARGE!" Zara yells, but then The Terminator fires another shot which Jamie and Sara moves aside which causes them to dodge it while Zara was able to just jump over it and then Zara does a front-flip and lands on his feet, but he accidentally lands on a minefield which causes a explosion that knocks Sara, Zara, and Jamie all down.

**"Hehehe, I hope you guy look out for minefields all season" **Terminator responds, but then Michael is seen looking through the pieces on the broken apart Terminator and he pulls out a bomb which he throws and it sticks onto the Original Terminator's back, then the OG Terminator turns around.

"You..are...**Terminated" **Michael says with a smirk, then The Terminator blows up into pieces before Michael gets up and chuckles at his victory while Sara, Zara, and Jamie all starts getting back up.

* * *

Bayte charges at Pennywise before she attempts to punch IT but Pennywise dodges and grabs her arm.

**"Come on...Take it" **Pennywise sadistically says, but Bayte immediately does a frontflip which allows her to get at a angle where she pulls Pennywise over her and Pennywise crashes onto the ground.

"*Bleep* clowns..." Bayte says, then she goes to stomp on Pennywise's head but then he pukes out a ball which hits Bayte's head and Bayte then stumbles away as Pennywise then smiles and kept looking at Bayte as IT go up.

**"I'm Pennywise The Dancing Clown" **Pennywise says before he pukes out 3 more balls.

"AHHHH!" Bayte yells as she tries jumping out the way of the balls, but one somehow hits her face and Bayte falls onto the ground as Pennywise smirks and starts walking up to her.

**"You'll float too..." **Pennywise states, but Mara immediately stands in front of Bayte as she was shaking.

"I-I w-won't l-let y-you h-hurt h-her..." Mara says with extreme nervousness as she was trying to stay strong but she was shaking heavily as she got in her battle position, but Pennywise just chuckles.

**"Oh Mara...get me a belt..." **Pennywise states with Mara's Dad's voice, then Mara just breaks into tears again as she fell down and cries constantly as she shook in fear.

"I! CAN'T! FACE YOU DAD!" Mara says as she just remained on the floor and cries more and more, without Therion there, there was no one there to exactly cheer her up while Pennywise just laughs until he was kicked in the back of the head.

"Nice low blow" Fiona's voice was heard, then she lands in front of Pennywise after kicking the back of his head as she smirked.

**"Oh right, you existed" **Pennywise remarks, but Fiona charges at Pennywise before jumping and quickly spins a lot in the air before she kicks Pennywise while spinning and Pennywise then falls down due to the kick as Fiona chuckles.

"And that, my shapeshifting friend, was five years of ballroom dance, four years leading up to Total Drama Time Warp and a entire year after the show" Fiona remarks as she kept smirking, then Pennywise got up and coughed out some blood before getting up.

**"Ah, you are indeed a good fighter, but here's why everyone fails...their fears are tasty" **Pennywise states, then he turns into a bear.

"..." Fiona then immediately tries running away as Pennywise chases her as he stands up on his hind legs as a bear.

**"Look! It's your gold medal for ballroom dancing!" **Pennywise's voice was heard then Fiona stops running and turns around.

"REALLY!?" Fiona loudly asks but Pennywise then punches her as he was a bear and acted like a human.

"Thanks for doing that Nicholas Cage" Zack remarks as he stands up, then Pennywise turns back to his clown form before turning around.

**"Oh Zachary Carlow...even in your final moments you make jokes!?" **Pennywise exclaims as he laughs a bit, but Zack just smirks before he charges at Pennywise.

"Yeah, and HERE'S MY PUNCHLINE!" Zack yells as he then punches Pennywise's stomach which causes Pennywise to be sent flying into the air as Zack pulls out a football and aims the ball as Pennywise looks like he's gonna land safely on the ground, but Zack throws the ball and it hits Pennywise's face which causes IT to fall and crash onto the ground.

**"Well played, but the difference between me and you is that I can soar!" **Pennywise exclaims before he turns to a Hawk and flies at Zack.

_"COME ON ZACK! YOU GOT THIS!" _Zack tries motivating himself as he shakes heavily as the hawk keeps on going.

**"CAAAAAW!" **Hawk Pennywise yells, but Zack closes his eyes and makes two fists.

_"Remember Sheniqua...if you're ever in a closed area think of a joke and me...then the situation won't seem as scary" Zack tells Sheniqua as she breathes heavily._

_"O-Okay" Sheniqua nervously responds, then she closes her eyes as some tribe members were seen slowly pushing two giant rocks slowly to her as Sheniqua closes her eyes._

_"Come on Sheniqua..." Zack hopes as he watches this, then she just smile as she closes her eyes._

_"I guess this is what it feels like being chased by a bunch of boys, isn't it Zack?" Sheniqua says, then Zack chuckles before the rocks stop in place as they were centimeters away from crushing Sheniqua._

_"She passed!" One the the tribe members exclaims, then the rocks were pulled away from Sheniqua before Zack tackle hugs her._

"Yeah...that's my girl" Zack says, before he opens his eyes and smirks as the hawk gets ready to grab him.

**"CAAAAAAAW!" **Hawk Pennywise speaks Hawk, but Zack just chuckles.

"FALCON! PUUUUCH!" Zack yells as then punches the Hawk at full force which sends the Hawk flying away as Zack chuckles as he stood tall while Mara slowly got up along with Bayte and Fiona.

* * *

Yuki then gulps as she saw Slender Man walk towards her.

"..." Yuki tries thinking of ways to defeat Slender Man who was currently on fire and is coming for Yuki so she does the first thing that comes to her mind, she runs away as Slender Man walks after her.

_"D-Dammit"_ Val says in her mind as she slowly gets up, but then she just falls back down before she sighs before she thinks more as she closes her eyes _"I guess this is how my mother felt...isn't it?"_

_"Gotcha!"_ Yuki exclaims in her head as Godzilla is then seen drop kicking Phoenix which causes Phoenix to crash onto Slender Man as Yuki smiled, then Phoenix flies into the clouds and growls only for Godzilla then to fire his laser at the ground which somehow gives him enough force to send him flying towards Phoenix and Godzilla whacks Phoenix with his tail which causes Phoenix to crash into the ground and be buried by sand before Godzilla then lands on the ground.

**"THAT SOUND GODZILLA MAKE WHEN HE ROARS!" **Godzilla roars as when he lands it causes a giant wave of sand which sends Yuki flying.

_"I'm not just gonna fall!" _Yuki states internally, then she adjusts her landing to where Yuki lands on her feet and stumbles a bit, but she then chuckles.

**"..." **Yuki then gulps as she felt a gust of wind before she slowly turns around and sees Slender Man who looks like he just teleported before he was crushed.

_"Of course he can teleport" _Yuki responds in her mind, then Nice Erin is seen charging at Slender Man but she stumbles due to the damage she already suffered and Nice Erin falls onto the ground.

"I-I'm n-never g-giving u-up!" Nice Erin yells before she tries getting up, but Slender Man grabs her with one of his tentacles and throws her away which causes Nice Erin to land on the sandy ground near Rival and CV.

_"Eh, Erin was asking for it" _Yuki remarks in her mind, then Slender Man begins walking to Yuki, but Val then grabs a giant paintbrush which she uses to cover Slender Man's head with the color red before she then stabs Slender Man through the stomach.

"I'M DONE WITH YOUR S***!" Val yells angrily, but then Val just stumbles after she does this and Slender Man uses his hand to take the paintbrush out of him.

**"..." **Slender Man just walks past Val as Val then falls onto the ground and she seemed lifeless, Yuki however just growls.

_"Okay I only got one shot" _Yuki states in her mind, then Slender Man walks up to Yuki as he glitches, but Yuki just charges at Slender Man and tries punching him, Slender uses one of his six tentacles to block Yuki's punch, then Yuki punches again which Slendy blocks using his other tentacle before he punches Yuki away using his other two tentacles and despite Yuki being able to land on her feet, Slendy Man grabs Yuki using another tentacle.

**"..." **Slendy doesn't give a one-liner before he then pulls Yuki to him and he punches her into the air, then Slendy uses all of his tentacles which look like they're gonna hit Yuki but then Phoenix comes out of the ground below Slender Man which causes his tentacles to not hit Yuki as he is sent into the air by Phoenix rising from the ground before Phoenix then breathes out his fire which turns blue, then the blue fire slowly burns Slender Man and it obliterates him, then when Phoenix finished his blue fire, Slender Man was completely gone as a tentacle fell onto the ground, it was the only remains of Slender Man.

"...Thanks for the help Phoenix" Yuki says with a smirk as she lands on the ground, then Phoenix nods before he gets up and flies at Godzilla as their battle raged on, Val then breathes heavily as she got up, then Angry Erin was seen where Phoenix rose out the ground and she crawls out the ground before slowly getting up after being buried alive as Yuki stood tall.

* * *

Rival and Ally then both attempts to kick each other and their foots clash because of each other's kicks which also caused a shockwave that causes some sand to fly away before the both of them drop their foots and at the same time they both spin around and attempts to punch each other as their fists clash again that causes another shockwave which knocks the both of them away from each other, they both then do a backflip before both of them lands on their feets.

_"..." _Rival was thinking of nothing, then Ally punches using his left arm, but his arm turned dark as it extended to punch Rival, Rival as able to barely dodge it before he begins running on the stretched out arm.

**"IDIOT!"** Ally yells while Venom's voice was heard coming out his mouth, then he stretches out his right arm which is red as he goes to punch Rival again, but Rival punches at the arm and the two of the fists clash, this caused some sand to come out the ground, but Rival breathed some of the sand into his mouth which causes his mouth to turn red, then Rival spits out the sand which has been heated by the sun for god knows how long and the sand is spat onto the arm.

"WHO'S THE IDIOT NOW!?" Rival angrily asks as the arm separated due to the heat of the sand and it falls off the body.

**"AHHHH!" **Ally yells as Carnage's voice came out of him, then the dark arm that Rival was running on fell off from the body also.

_"Venom's weakness: Sound, Carnage's Weakness: Heat" _Rival confirms in his head as he smirks, then he runs on the sand, then he growls as he gets ready to punch Ally in the face as he looks angered.

"R-Rival?" Ally asks in his normal voice, Rival then stops his punch as he looks normal.

"A-Ally?" Rival asks as he stops completely, but Ally's eyes then glow Dark Red.

**"Gotcha!" **Ally yells in a demonic voice, then he backhands Rival, this causes Rival to go airborne and he quickly spins before he lands on the ground.

"YOU SON OF A-!" Rival was gonna yell as he tries getting up as there was a red hand mark on his cheek, but Ally grabs him by the throat before lifting him up.

**"We..." **Ally starts saying in Rival's voice when he said the same words, Rival just growls.

"I WILL MURDER YOU!" Rival says as anger filled his voice, he tries running up Ally's body, but Venom's and Carnage's separated arms grabs Rival's legs and holds them down.

**"Are..." **Ally says the other word, then Rival started to look less pissed and his eyes widened as he remembers when he did the same to Scarlett last season.

_"Who do you think you are!?" _Scarlett's voice was heard as Rival then starts closing his eyes as he smiles.

**"GOD!" **Ally yells the last part with a smile, but Rival kept on smiling.

"Hahaha" Rival starts laughing, Ally looks confused.

**"Are you laughing because you recognized that we have doomed you?" **Ally asks as he still smiles.

"Revenge is the best dish served cold..." Rival remarks, then Ally's eyes widened before Rival punches away Ally's hand before he flips onto his back and starts spinning around as the separated hands tries holding on.

**_"RULES OF NATURE!" _**A song starts playing as Rival spins around as he was able to build enough speed to let the hands let go of him.

_**"And they run when the sun comes up" **_Rival then jumps onto his feet, but Ally attempts to punch him.

_**"With their lives on the line (ALIVE!)" **_Ally misses the punch as Rival winks at him.

_**"For a while (No Choice!)" **_Rival then puts on his serious face and his fist is seen surrounded by Grey fire as Rival gets ready to punch Ally.

_**"Gotta follow the laws of THE WILD!" **_Then Rival's fist connects the punch with Ally's face, Ally then falls onto the ground before he slowly turns into Carnage and Venom who crawls away from each other.

Rival is seen with red eyes as he watches Venom and Carnage retreat in the desert.

_**"BURN! IN! HELL!"** Ally yells as he throws the glass box into the white blast and it evaporates._

_"I-I d-don't f-feel s-so g-good" Ally stutters, then Everyone sees Ally falling down, and his eyes closes before he starts turning into dust, then everyone remains silent as Ally fades to dust and his dust begins to go into the sky._

Rival then growls as he closes his eyes.

**"Whatever It Takes" **Rival mutters, then he turns around and sees Nice Erin.

"R-Rival?" Nice Erin asks, then Rival pulls out the hypnosis pendant and swings it in front of Nice Erin.

"Build a invention that'll allow me to kill Carnage and Venom next time I see them...they MUST DIE!" Rival shouts with hatred, Carnage and Venom just finished crawling away as Rival watched as Nice Erin then nods.

* * *

Sans then sighs before he gets up and sees everyone.

**"Looks like only Lane and Ryan are down, time to see who falls next..." **Sans states, then Jamie shakes wildly before she fell onto the ground.

"..." Jamie says nothing before she then fell unconscious before Sara and Zara then looks at each other before helping Jamie up and they carry her to Sans.

**"...Jamie's down...now, one more person will fall in order for the challenge to be done..." **Sans says, then everyone looks around.

"DO NOT FALL!" Rival demands as Nice Erin is hypnotized, he seemed worried for Nice Erin but he also seemed serious, then Adrian sees this.

_"...Interesting..." _Adrian responds in his mind, then everyone looks at each other.

_"I just cried during the challenge all because of my father...and now I'm gonna f-fall"_ Mara worries in her mind.

_"...I'm screwed..." _Val states in her mind as she looks down, then Mara and Val are both seen shaking.

_"COME ON TARA!" _Tara yell at herself as she is also shaking, then someone is seen falling down and everyone looks at the person.

_"If Lane's going down, I'm gonna go down with him..." _Riley confirms, then she was seen on the ground.

**"And the last person down is Riley! Challenge Over!" **Sans announces, then everyone falls onto the ground.

***Later That Day***

"Okay, that was brutal, and now we have Phoenix and Godzilla still fighting each other so prepare to see them again if we ever catch them, but as for you guys, the people who got the official win on the enemies were Robin, Tara, Michael, Zack, Yuki, and Rival, but because two of those people are already in a team they will not be in the team, so the second official team is...Robin, Tara, Michael, Zack and one more person we thought who also did well...it is...Val!" Sans confirms.

_"I'm gonna win this damn season" _Robin serious states in his mind.

_"I will prove myself as the toughest person here...period" _Tara internally states.

_"It's about goddamn time I won a challenge" _Michael confirms with a big smile.

_"Yes! I'm ready to take out Fiona and win more challenges!" _Zack happily yells in his head.

_"..." _Val just sighs as she looks down.

"But, because The Merge is very soon we had a quad-elimination...so the people who are gonna go home are the ones who fell...Lane, Ryan, Jamie, and the winner of Total Drama Time Warp...Riley" Sans confirms, then the four of them sighs.

"Did you throw away a challenge just for me?" Lane asks Riley.

"Yeah I did...after all that's what friends are for!" Riley responds.

"Yeah, but you didn't win the season because of me..." Lane states.

"Eh, I already won a season, there's no point in winning another, after all I had no plan to win so might as well get eliminated with my friend..." Riley confirms, then Lane smile.

"...Riley, you are the nicest person I've met..." Lane says.

"I try my best" Riley remarks, then the two of them chuckles before Kay walks up to them.

"You two look like the best of friends" Kay says with a smile.

"We know" Lane responds.

"Hey Kay, kick some ass, and win this season!" Riley shouts, then Kay chuckles.

"Thanks Riley" Kay responds, then Riley and Kay fist bumps each other before Kay walks away.

"Hey Ryan, nice job out there" Adrian says, then Ryan smiles.

"Yeah, I guess I did fine" Ryan responds, then Adrian quickly bows and shows respect, then Ryan returns the favor before the fist bump each other and Adrian goes to everyone else.

"..." Jamie just sighs as she remains quiet.

"Hello Jamie!" Zara exclaims, then Jamie just chuckles.

"Zara, you need to shut up sometimes" Jamie playfully responds.

"I know, but I'll say that you did a great job fighting The Terminator" Zara responds, then Jamie.

"Yeah...I guess you did fine..." Sara states as she walks up to Jamie, then Jamie gulps.

"T-Thanks" Jamie nervously responds.

"No problem, I hope you have a nice ride home..." Sara confirms, then Jamie nervously chuckles.

"Well, see you next time Jamie!" Zara shouts, then Jamie nods before Sara and Zara leave.

"Now we have our first two teams...Team One consists of Yuki, Mara, Kay, Rival, and Erin...Team Two consists of Robin, Tara, Michael, Zack, and Val! Now that's 10 people with a team!" Sans confirms.

"What about the rest of us?" Adrian asks, there was 6 people who didn't have teams.

"Well, the 6 of you will form the FINAL team!" Sans states, then they all smile.

"WHAT!?" The 10 people who are already in teams ask.

"Yep, that means, Adrian, Frank, Sara, Fiona, Bayte, and Zara all form the final team! With a one person advantage over the other teams!" Sans loudly confirms, then the final team then cheers.

"Well I don't care, because we'll fight until the end!" Tara states.

"Oh and here's Tara trying to act as if she belongs in the military, newsflash Tara! You're NEVER gonna be like your dad! You discount Brick!" Fiona yells then Tara glares at her.

"I'm surprised you have any courage to trash talk anyone, let alone Tara" Zack remarks as he looks curious.

"Oh shut up Zack, we both know that I'm the better talker after all...Sheniqua would agree~" Fiona states, then Zack punches Fiona before he tackles her to the ground and Zack just kept punching Fiona.

"Oh god..." Sans responds, then he looks at everyone and motions them to break up the fight, then everyone separates the brawl.

"I'M GONNA SEND YOU HOME MYSELF YOU DANCING WALKING CANCER!" Zack shouts, Fiona just chuckles as she bled from her nose.

"You better shut up or else I'll break you like your nose!" Fiona says, then Zack has a flashbacks of Total Drama Time Warp.

_Zack accidentally trips and he lands on his face in Episode 25 of Total Drama Time Warp._

But, Rival charges at Zack before he kicks his face.

"...DON'T YOU DARE EVER TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS!" Rival shouts then Fiona slowly gets up.

_"Hehehe..." _Fiona chuckles in her mind.

**"Health Condition:Schizophrenia" **Sans confirms about Rival as he sees this then Rival just growls before Zack then punches him and the two just brawl with each other now.

_"Heh, you're so dumb sometimes Rival" _Adrian says in his mind with a smirk, then Zack and Rival are seen being separated onl Rival was brought down to one knee while being dragged away, Rival then all of a sudden freaks out more.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!" Rival shouts, but Adrian just sighs before he charges at Rival from behind and everyone move out the way right before Adrian deliver a Kinshasa to Rival by charging at him and kneeing the back of his head while he charges at him, Rival then falls unconscious on the ground as Adrian just gets up safely.

"There we go, now, let's all just stop this bull*bleep* and just focus on tomorrow today was VERY long" Adrian states, then everyone nods, then everyone left in the game begins walking away, Rival then slowly opens his eyes and slowly gets up, Rival then sees everyone walk off.

_"I'm all alone..." _Rival states in his mind as he looks down before he turns around and sees Nice Erin, then Rival smiles.

"..." Nice Erin didn't say anything as Rival's smile then goes away as he sighs.

"Erin, if you hate me...then walk away..." Rival states as he looks down as Nice Erin was still hypnotized, then after a while he looks up and sees Nice Erin in place, then Rival smiles again.

"I do not hate you..." Nice Erin says in a hypnotized voice, then Rival chuckles.

"Glad to hear that now, you shall follow me!" Rival exclaims as Nice Erin then nods before she follows Rival as they then walk off.

_"Rival, you can be a really big idiot sometimes..." _Angry Erin thinks as she picks up the hypnosis pendant that fell out of Rival's pocket when he walks off, then she pockets it before she follows Rival and Erin, then the four eliminated competitors just smile as Riley, Lane, Ryan, and Jamie, just watches all this happen.

**_"We are the warriors, who learned to love the pain"_**_ Erin's unconscious body then lands outside outside of the Circle of Fire in Episode 14 of Total Drama Fire._

**_"We come from different places but have the same name" _**Everyone remaining from Total Drama Time Warp was standing side by side as they kept on walking.

**_"'Cause we were, 'Cause we were, 'Cause we were, 'Cause we were Born For This, We were Born for This" _**_Zack and Fiona goes onto a orange platform, then they glare at each other, Rival and Adrian glare at each other as they walk to a red platform, Kay and Riley bumps each other as they both walk onto a purple platform, all of this happened in Episode 25 of Total Drama Time Warp, _and now the camera's show all of the five competitors in present time.

**_"We are the broken ones, who chose to spark a flame" _**_Mara and Yuki then __both punch each other, and their fists causes a clash which starts causing a crater around them and their clash goes on still which still causes a bigger crater and a white blast is seen causing the crater._

**_"Watch as our fire rages, our hearts are never tame"_ **Everyone remaining from Total Drama Fire was standing side by side as they also kept on walking.

**_'Cause we were, 'Cause we were, 'Cause we were, 'Cause we were Born For This, We were Born for This" _**_Erin confirms something as she pulls out a Revolver on Yuki, Milo and Val widens their eyes as they realized why she was laughing Yuki had just eliminated Milo and Val, Mara was seen unconscious on the ground while Yuki is seen standing with a smile, _and now here are all the 4 competitors in today's episode of Total Drama Wars.

"...Well, I'm gonna definitely need new co-hosts after today..." Sans remarks as he sees the aftermath of the challenge.

* * *

The remaining 16 competitors then enters a giant mansion, then they see a table along with a bunch of balloons.

"Oh god, NOT AGAIN!" Fiona yells, then she prepares to run out the house.

"Well, looks like we're going straight into another challenge, Eh, at least we can actually party for once" Adrian states.

"Play a song!" Frank shouts, then Fiona sighs before a song plays as everyone does their things, everyone enjoyed even the smallest time of rest from Total Drama, even if it was leading to another challenge.

_**"A congratulations, it's a celebration (Oh)" **_Michael was seen with headphones on and smiles as he listened to a song, most likely one from Avicii.

_**"Party all day (Skrra), I know you've been waitin' (Yeet, party all day, yeah)" **_Tara smiles as she watches Fiona dance gracefully while Zack was playing a guitar nearby.

_**"A congratulations (Woo!), it's a celebration (Oh)"**_ Val sighs as she looks away from everyone while Mara was shaking as she was nearby as she kept remembering her past with her dad and she kept mouthing 'He's gonna hurt me again' to herself.

_**"I just wanna tell you that I think that you're amazing" **_Adrian just kept smiling as he Shadow Martial Arts along to the beat of the music.

_**"Congratulations (Oh, ooh hoo)" **_Sara sighs before Zara comes out of nowhere and horribly dances in front of her, Sara then smiles.

_**"Congratulations (Skrattar du, it's your big day!)" **_Frank was seen treating a lollipop as if it was a cigarette and watching everyone while Bayte just facepalms as she saw this.

_**"Congratulations (I'm fucking lit!)" **_Robin was seen staring at his knife before he puts it in his pocket and watches everyone else.

_**"Congratulations (Such a big day!)" **_Kay and Yuki glares at each other as they walk past each other

_**"Oh yeah, yeah" **_Rival was seen smiling as he plays his guitar in front of Nice and Angry Erin, Nice Erin was still hypnotized while Angry Erin just smirks.

**"Whatever It Takes..."** Sans says as he was seen watching all this as he smiles as the screen slowly fades to black.

***Episode Ends***

**I'M BACK! And I started things off with a 7,000 word Episode of Total Drama Wars! I hope you guys enjoyed this, especially since I'm done from my Hiatus! Also, Chapters will be uploaded less frequently, but they will be out eventually!**

**Now, here's the results from my last Question!**

**Wolf In Sheep's Clothing: 2**

**Grenade: 1**

**Apologize: 1**

**21 Guns: 1**

**Looks like the winner is Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off, nice...anyways, here is my Review Response!**

**Epifanio Therion: **Yeah, The Wheel Of Decisions has definitely left a impact on the story as a whole, and yeah Mara becoming more like Eeyore without Therion around, plus I kinda want each eliminations to actually affect people this season which is one of my goals, and good luck with hunting down The Wheel Of Decisions as if you're in Castlevania!

Well, it depends, because there is gonna be the final season where every competitor from this season will compete on, so basically, if they are eliminated if their plot-line ended at their elimination then it will be settled as I'd try to find another plot-line for the next season, but if it is unresolved then I decide which ones will carry onto the next season and which ones will be forgotten

Well, I'm glad you got into Fanfiction, because you are a GREAT supporter!

Nice answers there!

**Candela Monsoon: **Well, I'm gonna try to shock you and other people more later on this season! Also, yeah, I wasn't planning for Therion to go home this early, oh well, When life gives you lemons!

Yeah, I kinda wanted to expand on Max's character more, but The Wheel Of Decisions told me "HELL NO!"

Ah yes, One Republic, I only know two songs (I think) from them, Counting Stars and Apologize, there's most likely other songs though...

Hmmmm...Familiar, isn't it?

**Demon420: **I will try!

**Candela Monsoon (Hiatus Announcement Chapter): **Yeah, life had finally caught up to me, and I will indeed try my best to take my time on my life!

Right back at ya Candela Monsoon!

**And that is all for now, NOW, I shall give credit to all the songs used:**

**Rules Of Nature from Metal Gear Rising (The Badass song used during Rival's comeback against CV), Born For This by The Score (Used when everyone walked away from the eliminated competitors), and Congratulations by Pewdiepie (Used at the end of the Episode)**

**Now, here's a Question Of The Day!:**

Who is your favorite character/characters?

**Now, there's been a entire season for every characer here and 8 Episodes in Total Drama Wars, now I wanna know, Who is your favorite Character? But if you can't decide on one character, then say who's tied for favorite! Also, if your OC is in this, do not choose your OC as your favorite!**

**I will answer this question, Next Episode! But for now, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

**PEACE OUT!**


	11. Episode 9: Who Do You Love?

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Total Drama Wars, where last episode Terminator, Cody, Slender Man, Carnage and Venom, along with me were all defeated in interesting ways..." Sans says before he coughs a bit.

"Okay, How much damage did Robin do to me!?" Sans loudly asks before he then sighs.

"And four competitors were sent home, Riley, Lane, Jamie, and Ryan, after that the remaining 16 competitors have decided to take a break and have a bit of a party, even if they know that there's gonna be a challenge because this is Total Drama, now..." Sans is gonna say, then he chuckles as he remembers what Chris always did.

"What is the next challenge!? Who will be sent home next!? And will specific people thrive or fall!?" Sans loudly asks each question as the wind starts getting stronger as Sans says this with a smirk.

"Find out the question to some of these answers! Right here on, TOTAL! DRAMA! WAAARS!" Sans yells as the camera completely zoomed out and showed the giant desert they were located in.

* * *

***Opening Theme***

_*Guitar's Begin*_

_**Rival**_ starts up the song with his Guitar.

_*Drums come on in*_

_**Adrian**_ tackles Rival off the stage as _**Yuki**_ was seen kicking_** Kay**_ into _**Mara**_ and then Kay and Mara crashes into _**Angry Erin**_ as the instruments were playing themselves.

_*Guitar goes wild*_

Adrian then attempts to kick Rival, while Rival attempts to punch Adrian, then the punch and kick clash with each other that causes a shockwave which the camera zooms in on.

_"Wake up! (Wake Up)"_

The song went on as Mara and Kay both punched Yuki while Angry Erin got up.

_"Grab a brush and put a little makeup!"_

_**Tara**_ and _**Ryan**_ are seen practicing fighting with each other.

_"Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup!"_

Meanwhile, _**Robin **_is seen getting his knife ready.

_"Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?"_

_**Zack **_and _**Fiona **_are seen hitting their heads against each other and they both glare at each other.

_"Here you go creating another fable! (You wanted to!)"_

**_Nice Erin _**is seen building something while _**Michael **_is seen putting on a jetpack which makes him fly high.

_"Grab a brush and put a little makeup! (__You wanted to!)"_

**_Bayte_ **and _**Jamie **_Are both seen setting up a prank while the both of them smile.

_"Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup! (You wanted to!)"_

**_Riley _**is seen with a picture of a greek god while **_Lane _**is seen drinking a cup of hot coffee.

_"Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? (__You wanted to!)"_

But _**Frank**_ is seen accidentally hitting the coffee away and it spills onto _**Sara **_but **_Zara _**was seen laughing as this happened.

_*Skips Part Of The Song*_

_"Why have you Forsaken Me?"_

**_Sans _**is seen with his signature glowing blue eyesocket.

_"In your Eyes, Forsaken Me?"_

_**The Terminator **_is seen standing with a bunch of other Terminators as a explosion happens behind then as they all put their shades on.

_"In your Thoughts, Forsaken Me?"_

**_Cody Carson _**aka **_The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing _**was smiling as he turns into a werewolf as chains came out his mouth.

_"In your Heart, FORSAKEN, ME!?_

The crowd was seen going wild as the song continued on while **_Godzilla _**and **_Phoenix _**both fires their fire and laser out their mouths and both clashes with each other

_"Truuust iiin myyyy, Self righteous suicide!"_

**_Val _**sighs before she walks away from the ground as she looked down.

_"III crrry, When angels deserve to Diiiiiiie!"_

But Sans is seen smiling as he puts his hand on something

_"IIIn myyy, Self righteous suicide!"_

Everyone then stops what they are doing and they all slowly look at the object Sans's hand is on.

_"III crrrry! When Angels deserve to Die"_

It was revealed to be _**The Wheel Of Decisions **_before Sans spins it, then it lands on...

* * *

_Total Drama Wars_

_Episode 9:_

_Who Do You Love?_

* * *

Everyone was seen hanging out as most of them were partying, first we starts this party off with Tara who was watching everyone else before she sighs.

_"Even if I wanted to be happy, I need to act tough...for my sake" _Tara states in her mind.

"My father told me when I was just a child 'These are The Nights that never die' my father said" Michael sings along to the song he's listening to with his headphones on, then Tara goes up to him.

"Hey, What are you listening too Michael?" Tara asks with curiosity.

"Oh, just another song from Avicii, y'know, the artist who really likes beat drops during songs" Michael remarks as he smirks.

"Can I listen also?" Tara asks.

"Eh, Whatever you do that doesn't involve you working out again I'm okay with it" Michael states as he gave his headphones to Tara, then Tara listens to some music as she smile and taps her foot a bit.

"Mmmhmmm" Tara hums as she heard the music, Michael smiles as he hears this a Tara then starts bobbing her head as MIchael chuckles.

"Interesting" Michael responds, then Tara takes off the headphones.

"I-It w-was d-decent" Tara says, she's sounding very suspicious.

"Okay then, I'll tell your real self that" Michael states before he puts on the headphones and walks off as Tara sighs.

"Ah, and another great performance from the one and only Fiona" Fiona tells herself as she smiles before drinking a cup of fruit punch.

_"Okay Zack, you're starting to build yourself up again, now, don't mess it up" _Zack tells himself, then he smiles as Zack then stands up, but Fiona dumps the bowl of fruit punch on him as she laughs.

"Hehehe, should've gone to prom!" Fiona exclaims, then Zack growls as he glares at Fiona.

"I! HATE! YOU!" Zack yells, but he accidentally slips and falls onto the ground as the fruit punch was also on the ground, Fiona then laughs more.

"Oh, this is so satisfying to watch!" Fiona states while she laughs before she then walk away while laughing as Zack remains on the ground.

"...This isn't fun..." Val comments as she saw Zack on the ground, then she looks down, Michael then sees this and sighs.

_"Don't worry Max, I'll try to help out" Michael says about Val, then Max smiles._

Michael then walks up to Val.

"Hey Val, are you okay?" Michael stupidly ask.

"I wish I could say I am, I wish my mom didn't make me like this...I wish I could just paint in peace...I wish I could see Milo again..." Val responds as she starts building up tears in her eyes.

"You do know that the only way to see Milo is by getting eliminated?" Michael asks, then Val then sighs.

"Y-Yeah...H-He'd c-comfort m-me i-if h-he w-was h-here..." Val says, then she just cries as Michael then growls a bit.

_"This is gonna be harder than I expected" _Michael thinks, then he tries to wonder what to do.

"H-HOW M-MUCH L-LONGER C-CAN I-I L-LAST!? I-I'M W-WORTHLESS!" Val shouts again as she kept on crying.

"Uhhh, Stop crying?" Michael tries convincing, he's smart but he's not very sympathetic.

"H-HOW!?" Val yells before she cries even more as Michael sighs, this was gonna be a long season.

_"He's gonna come back and hurt me more" _Mara thinks inside of her mind, she was completely being a pessimist, yep, eliminations really affected tons of people this season, so here's the winner of Total Drama Fire crying because of her daddy.

"Hey there..." Adrian says as he then he walks up to her.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Mara nervously asks as she hugged her knees, then Adrian smile as he gives a cup of fruit punch to Mara, Mara then takes the fruit punch cup but she was shaking a lot.

"Here you go, I thought you might've needed some" Adrian says with a smile, then he stands up before he begins walking away.

"T-Th-Thanks..." Mara says, then she shakes her cup as she kept on violently shaking, then she slowly has a flashback.

_"MARA!" Mara's dad yelled as he throws a glass of beer at Mara, Mara was able to dodge the glass as it shattered against the wall._

_"Y-Y-Y..." Mara just couldn't speak as she was scared for her life while she was 12 at this time._

_"ANOTHER BEER! OR ELSE YOU WILL BE EVEN MORE PETTY THAN YOU ALREADY ARE!" Mara's Dad yells then Mara quickly runs into the refridgerator and gets her dad a Bud Light glass._

_"T-Th-The-" Mara was gonna say, but her Dad just slaps her before he sighs._

_"Why was I stuck with a petty child?" Mara's Dad asked before he drank his beer, then Mara then gets up and runs into her room before slamming her door and locks herself in her room._

_"H-HELP!" Mara shouts before she then falls onto the ground and cries._

"..." Mara then just falls onto the ground and cries more, but Adrian walks up to her and hugs her.

"...It's okay...I'm gonna help you..." Adrian says, then Mara buries her face on Adrian's shoulder before she just cries on his shoulder.

"Hey Sara, How's the night going for you?" Zara asks Sara as he smiles.

"Eh, it's alright, could be better or worse" Sara responds as she look around.

"Good point, Hey Sara? Remember when we first met?" Zara curiously asks Sara, then Sara sighs.

"Yeah, I was thirteen at the time" Sara responds as she softly smiles, Zara then smiles back.

"I was a jacka** when I picked on those little kids, then you jumped in and we had our first fight...which ended with the both of us being knocked out" Zara goes on, then he chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, now here we are, on Total Drama, hanging out at a party as if we were friends...now that I think about it, why did you sing 'Sugar' to me during the singing challenge?" Sara asks as she looks curious.

"...Heh, it was to catch you off guard of course" Zara remarks, then Sara rolls her eyes.

"I doubt that, anyone with the size of your brain would be dead if they ever teased me" Sara states, then Zara chuckles a bit.

"And that's the Sara I know" Zara says, then he walks away while Sara looks a bit confused, but she shrugs it off.

"Well, it looks like the great chase between me and Zara is finally finished...though it looks like he's trying to hook up with another girl..." Frank states, then he turns around and sees Bayte.

"You do know how loud you're talking right?" Bayte asks.

"It seems that someone has overheard my narration, so now I must move before they hear more of my inner thoughts which hide the deepest and darkest secrets possible" Frank states before he then he runs away as if he was in Naruto.

"You know, being Rival's ex-girlfriend is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me...considering Frank exists..." Bayte remarks.

"I HEARD THAT!" Frank was heard yelling.

"I KNOW!" Bayte yells back as she smirks, then she walks off.

_"I gotta defend myself at all costs, whether I'm in a challenge or not..." _Robin thinks to himself, then Frank is seen running near him.

_**"Deja vu, I've been in this place before, Higher on the street"**_ Frank sang as he ran, but Robin trips him and Frank fell on his face.

"Don't run too much or else you'll be more tired for the challenge, so I'd recommend you either save your energy to be eliminated later on...or you can continue running to where I have no choice but to fight you..." Robin states as he grabs onto his knife tighter, then Frank turns around and looks at Robin as Robin then holds his knife to Frank's throat.

"Looks like I can probably have a chance to escape-" Frank was gonna state, but Robin just chuckles a bit.

"Hurry up and get up you goof" Robin says as he pulls Frank onto his feet.

"I knew that would work, at least he's not too violent..." Frank responds, but Robin sighs, then he sees Zack on the floor, then Robin goes up to him.

"..." Zack remained quiet but Robin just sighs before he grabs a towel nearby and gives it to Zack.

"Use it if you want to be less cold, so I'd recommend using a knife next time someone tries to bully you" Robin states with a smile before he walks away.

"What the hell?" Zack questions as he heard this.

_"...Hopefully all of this will help me win Total Drama..." _Robin thinks to himself, then he sits down and pulls out a picture of him and Tyler which Robin smiles at.

Kay and Yuki then sighs as they were walking away from each other.

_"Okay, glad to know that Riley wants me to win this season...but I don't think I'll be able to make it into the final two again..." _Kay thinks to herself, then she sighs.

_"Kay is a total pessimist so she obviously doesn't have much confidence in herself, but the last time I underestimated a pessimist...it didn't end well for me so I won't let Kay off the hook that easily..." _Yuki also thinks then she stares at Kay, Kay then stares back.

_"But one thing is for sure...I'll kick your ass!" _Yuki and Kay think in unison as they continue the stare-off, then Kay looks away first before Yuki does the same, Yuki then walks outside.

_"Heh, things have definitely changed" _Kay remarks in her mind, then she stops walking as she sees Rival along with Nice and Other Erin (I'm now gonna refer to Angry Erin as Other Erin for reasons you'll see later on).

_**"No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man, to be the sad man, Behind Blue Eyes"**_ Rival sings as he plays his guitar.

"Heh, nice skills there Rival..." Other Erin states as she smiled, then Rival smiles more.

"Thank Other Erin, and Erin...be honest about the song I just sang" Rival states, then Erin then smiles.

"It was a nicely sang song, but to be fair I'll call any of your songs nice because I'm polite to everyone" Erin responds as she was still hypnotized.

"Hold on, Erin...create a invention without failing" Rival states, then Erin starts looking around so she can build.

"H-Hey R-Rival..." Kay nervously says, then Rival sighs before he turns around.

"...Sup Kay..." Rival tries to act casual, his guitar was seen right by him as he leans against the wall.

"I can see that you're doing fine..." Kay states, then Rival tries keeping his smile.

"Yeah, I'm just hanging out with my new friend...and I'm playing my guitar" Rival felt very awkward right now.

"Good to know...Wanna play out guitars together...like the good times of our hangouts?" Kay asks, then Rival chuckles as he remembers his hangouts with Kay.

"Sure, I'd be up to do so" Rival responds, then Kay smiles.

"O-Okay..." Kay says, then she walks off as Rival then sighs.

"Well that was interesting to watch, Hey Rival, Did you ever have a crush on Kay?" Other Erin asks as she smirks.

"...Okay, maybe I did but let's be honest, she's only gonna hang out with me, especially since I was apart of a murder on TDTW so yeah I doubt anyone would ever want me..." Rival respond as he looks down.

"Well, What if a girl wanted to perhaps end up with you?" Other Erin questions as she kept her smirk.

"I'm just gonna take things one step at a time besides, I gotta take care of Erin since she's the closest person to me...ever since my parents and brother died..." Rival responds before he sighs.

"Well then, maybe somebody could take their places..." Other Erin states as her smirk got bigger.

"Anyways, How's Erin doing?" Rival asks as he completely changes the subject, then him and Other Erin looks at Erin, Erin ripped wires off the walls which shock her to the point a explosion sends Erin crashing through the roof before she fell back down and crashes onto the ground.

"Everything seems ordinary" Other Erin remarks, then Rival runs to where Erin was, but then another song played as Rival helps Erin onto her feet he was holding both her hands.

_**"Tell me what you want to hear" **_Rival then hears the song play and he slowly stares into Erin's eyes as he stood still before he slowly smile and blushes while the room turned dark and a bunch of neon lights were the only things seen.

_**"Something that will light those ears" **_Mara then slowly smiles as she finished crying into Adrian's shoulder and she sings along to the song.

_**"Sick of all the insincere"** _Michael then sighs a bit but Val listened to the song and smiled a bit, it was a song that Milo played around Val.

_**"So I'm gonna give all my Secrets away" **_Tara then hears the song and raised a eyebrow as she heard this.

_**"This time don't need another perfect lie" **_Sara rolls her eyes as he smirks before lip-syncing to the song along with Zara who was doing the same movements.

_**"Don't care if critics ever jump in line"**_ Fiona dances a bit to the song while Zack was wiping the fruit punch off of him.

_**"I'm gonna give all my Secrets away" **_Rival then quickly spins Erin as he had a big smile before spinning her more and pulling her into his arms as Rival held her up.

"Well, that was interesting" Rival remarks, but Erin threw up into Rival's face, then Rival drops Erin before he wipes the puke off his face.

"...Awaiting command..." Erin says as she was still hypnotized, then Rival gets ready to snap his fingers which would make Erin no longer hypnotized, but Rival stops before he just puts his hand in his pocket.

"...Erin, build the invention to destroy Venom and Carnage..." Rival states, then Erin gets up and runs away before Rival stares as this happens.

"Hello everyone!" Sans's voice was heard, then all of a sudden the place around them suddenly has two stages as the remaining 16 competitors (except for Yuki) were in the middle of the two stages, then Sans walks onto the stage for the stage in front of the competitors.

_"Looks like it's challenge time, take care Nature" _Yuki thinks, then she stands up and walks to the rest of the competitors.

"Now, because the producers are uncreative with the challenges, today we're gonna offer a mini-challenge which will be a set-up for the actual challenge, so, today we'll eliminate one person as there are three teams, the main challenge will require two teams only" Sans confirms.

"Aren't there three teams?" Frank asks.

"Exactly, so the first two teams to complete the mini-challenge, will be able to compete to win the main challenge while the team who comes in last for the mini-challenge will be the team up for elimination, but even if you do make it to the main challenge then you better not lose, because the winner of the two teams will be safe from elimination" Sans answers.

"So, this is the part-" Michael was gonna say.

"Where you explain the challenges to us as if you were Chris" Robin finishes, then Michael looks at Robin, Robin then looks back as he held his knife tightly, which Michael saw so he immediately looks away as Robin looks back at Sans.

"Exactly, now for the first challenge, all three teams will choose one person each to answer this trivia I have, sounds simple, right?" Sans questions.

"Very" Zara confirms.

"Exactly, now, time to decide" Sans states, then all the three teams got in their groups.

* * *

Rival, Erin and Other Erin, Mara, Kay, and Yuki all were apart of the first time so they talked it out first.

"Okay, I say that Erin goes first" Rival immediately says.

"No, I'm going first..." Yuki responds.

"Why would we let you go first? Besides, you pretty much hate all of us so, Why give you even a chance to screw us over?" Kay asks, then Yuki glares at her but Kay just flips her off which the camera censors and Yuki growls.

"L-L-Let's j-just n-not f-fail" Mara adds on it, she was still a little affected from all of her memories when she was much younger.

"I do what I'm commanded to do" Erin states.

"We get it, you're hypnotized" Other Erin remarks, Yuki then hears this.

"Who's got her in control?..." Yuki asks with a big smile.

"'A'ohe mea" Other Erin answers.

"Look, Erin is the smartest one here so I believe that she should go up" Rival states.

"O-O-Okay..." Mara answers, Rival notices how shakey Mara was.

"You know what? Let's have Mara go on up instead" Rival suggests.

"W-Why m-me!?" Mara asks.

"Well if we're gonna lose might as well go down with style" Kay remarks, then Mara gulps.

_"Okay, MAYBE Mara can pull it off, but the other times would have to be dumb to not put up their smartest people, and besides, Mara will be voted off if she fails for us so it's a win-win" _Yuki confirms in her mind.

"Guess we're sending you in, Okay Mara, hurry the hell up and win this damn challenge" Other Erin states before she pushes Mara away from them as Mara was forced next to Sans due to the push.

"Why did you choose Mara?" Kay asks Rival as they both looked at Mara.

"...I have my reasons..." Rival answers as he just smirks.

* * *

Robin, Tara, Michael, Zack, and Val then discuss among each other.

"Okay, if we're being smart here, either me or Michael should go up because we're the smartest...no offense" Robin states.

"None taken..." Zack answers as he looks down.

"Yeah, and I'm willing to let other people take control for once" Tara confirms.

"Okay then, I'll decide who's going up..." Michael says, then he looks at his team.

"Why you?" Robin asks as he spins the handle of the knife on his finger before throwing it up and catching up.

"...Creepy boy...Anyways, I'm making the choice because I know what's best for our team...even if I'm not the best at cheering people...up..." Michael then slowly looks at Val who had her head down, Val seemed to not have drank any fruit punch from the party while everyone else had.

"...I don't think drawing will even make me happy..." Val tells herself as she looks down, then Michael sighs.

"The person going up will be Val..." Michael confirms, then everyone stares at Val.

"...What?..." Val asks, then everyone sighs.

"Fine, but if Fiona's going up, then so am I!" Zack shouts.

"Deal..." Michael states, before he then pushes Val and Val stumbles to where she was right by Sans.

* * *

Adrian, Frank, Sara, Zara, Fiona, and Bayte were all discussing ways on how to win.

"I wonder out of all my teammates, Who will they choose to answer all these questions?" Frank loudly wonders.

"Well I'm pretty sure we all know one person who isn't going up" Bayte remarks, then Frank stares at Bayte as she said this.

"Well, we're gonna have to play it smart so I guess I'm out of the conversation here..." Sara confirms.

"Honestly I'm only good for making comedy moments with Frank and making jokes so I'm not useful for this" Zara adds on as he was smiling.

"Well I can only offer a few things so I'll weigh my options" Adrian states.

"If Zack is going up then so am I, just to embarrass Zack" Fiona says with a smirk.

"Fine, guess we're all gonna have to settle this the most common way possible...voting" Zara tells everyone.

"Okay, I'm gonna vote for-" Frank was gonna say.

"*Bleep* it, we need to win" Adrian states as he starts walking to Sans.

"You do know that you're probably not the smartest here right?" Bayte asks.

"I don't give a damn! I'm going up, end of story! Now all of you sit back and watch!" Adrian shouts out of frustration, then he walks up to Sans.

* * *

"It looks like we got our three competitors...Mara, Val, and Adrian" Sans confirms, then all three competitors gulps.

_"I'm gonna lose for my entire team and fail miserably" _Mara thinks.

_"...Eh..." _Val says in her mind, then she sighs as she looks down.

_"I need to win this for my team, No matter what!" _Adrian motivates himself.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask multiple questions, the first two contestant to get 3 points will move onto the main challenge, if you guess one question right then you'll gain one point, if you get a question wrong then we'll minus points from you, first person to get the question right will get a point, if someone gets the question wrong then we'll keep going until someone gets it right, now, any questions?" Sans asks.

"Yeah, will you give us options for our answers to the questions?" Adrian asks.

"No, you guys will just have to answer it correctly without us giving you any choices, plus the questions were randomly selected so there will be no specific categories, now, any more questions?" Sans questions.

"..." No one questioned anymore.

"Good, first question, This video game series has had the most FanFictions made about it with over 96,000 regular stories and over 7,600 crossover stories made about it, which video game am I talking about?" Sans asks.

"Pokemon!" Adrian answers.

"Correct! Adrian, you have one point, two more and you'll get your team to the main challenge" Sans confirms.

"Nice..." Adrian responds as he smiles.

"Second question, Who was well known for beating people up so they can play the Sega Saturn back when Sega was Nintendo's top rivals?" Sans asks.

"Segata Sanshiro" Adrian states.

"Right again! Adrian now has two points!" Sans announces.

"I got this..." Adrian says.

"Third question! This song is about a guy who basically dances with this girl who he pretty much sees as 'the one' and despite him wanting her to give it her all, she just tells him to shut up and just dance, What is the song?" Sans asks.

"Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon?" Mara hesitantly answers.

"Don't shut up and now you got, a point" Sans sings a bit, then Mara sighs.

"I won't get use to it..." Mara responds.

"Okay Eeyore, anyways, Fourth question! Name a father of the renaissance who was a well known artist, and name their full name" Sans states.

"Leonardo Da Vinci" Val answered with no hesitation as soon as Sans finishes asking his question.

"Welp, that was a obvious answer for you, here's a point Val" Sans says.

"...Okay..." Val responds with no emotion in her voice.

"Now, Fifth Question! How fast do you have to fall to reach terminal velocity?" Sans asks.

"200 kilometers per hour?" Adrian answers with uncertainty.

"Minus one point Adrian, because you are wrong!" Sans confirms, then Adrian sighs as he now had 1 point.

"190 kilometers per hour..." Val blankly answers.

"You are correct once again Val" Sans confirms, then Val just sighs.

"Win this Val!" Robin, Tara, and Michael all shout, though Robin was holding his knife as if it was a flag which is very concerning if you ask me.

"Beat them so I can watch Fiona get eliminated!" Zack adds on.

"Sixth question, Who is very well known for defeating Chuck Norris in a movie?" Sans asks the question.

"Bru-!" Adriann was gonna yell.

"Bruce Lee" Mara answers quicker, though she wasn't yelling, Sans could still hear her.

"One point Adrain, Two points Val, and Two points Mara! Interesting..." Sans responds as he sees this.

"Wow, Mara actually has a chance of winning" Kay responds, but then her, Other Erin, and Yuki slowly look over to Rival who was laughing.

"Hahahahahaha!" Rival kept on laughing...for some reason.

_"So, this is what Schizophrenia does...interesting" _Yuki responds in her mind.

"Seventh question! This smart person was played in different movies by the actors Robert Downey Jr. and Benedict Cumberbatch, Who was the character both these actors played?" Chris asks, but Adrian just smirks.

"Sherlock Holmes" Adrian answers.

"And just like that, it's a three-way tie! Mara, Val, and Adrian all have 2 points!" Sans exclaims.

"We have no choice but to pretty much root for Adrian, right?" Bayte asks her team.

"Well I'm pretty sure not a lot of people don't like him so he might lose this for us and be sent home because of it" Frank adds on.

"I'd never thought Frank would say anything intelligent until today but here we are" Zara remarks.

"It'd be hilarious to see if that actually happens, though it'll make the Merge easier to get through so hopefully that does happen" Fiona states.

"Okay, here's the eighth question! Who is the first artist since The Beatles hold the top three spots on the Billboard Hot 100?" Sans questions, then everyone starts thinking about it, then Val sighs.

"I'm pretty sure Milo told me about this...the artist is Ariana Grande" Val answers.

"And Val secures that her team is going onto the main challenge! But the other team will be decided by the next question because you guys will keep guessing until someone gets it right, and no points will be subtracted if you get it wrong!" Sans announces.

_"Perfect, now Adrian will keep guessing until he gets it right, then I'll lose for my team which will cause me to be eliminated...because I let my team down...I'll let myself down...I'll let Therion down..." _Mara kept thinking to herself as tears starts forming in her eyes again.

_"Okay Adrian, you can't lose this, you clearly are a bit of an a-hole so I need to win!" _Adrian states in his mind.

"Okay, here's the ninth question...Which movie lied about what the title of it was gonna be before the title was revealed, and the movie is coming out in 2019?" Sans asks.

_"Heh, easy!" _Adrian thinks in his mind.

"Avengers-!" Adrian was gonna shout the answer.

"I'm sorry...Therion..." Mara says as she looks down, then Adrian stops talking as he heard this.

_"Hey Adrian, wanna know something?" Gwen from earlier seasons of Total Drama asked as she sat down and watched the sunset on some lava rocks as she was at a beach, Adrian then comes by and sits by her._

_"Yes Gwen?" Adrian asks as he sat by Gwen and also watched the sunset with her._

_"I want you to remember something..." Gwen says seriously as she looks at Adrian, Adrian has a smile as he looks back at Gwen._

_"Okay, I'll remember whatever you want me to remember darling" Adrian responds, then Gwen sighs._

_"Sometimes...people will think of it as the dumb, wrong, or bad thing to do...others will think of it as unnecessary...but sometimes, you gotta do the right thing no matter the cost...if not then, are you really a good person or a selfish one?..." Gwen asks as she looks down, but Adrian wraps his arm around the back of Gwen's neck._

_"...Guess I'll try my best to be a good person" Adrian responds with a smile, then Gwen smiles as she looks at Adrian's face, then they kiss each other before the both of them watches the sunset._

"...Adrian?..." Sans asks with confusion, then Adrian just looks down and sighs.

"Avengers Annihilation" Adrian says.

"Wrong!" Sans loudly confirms, then Adrian just looks away.

"Um, Avengers Endgame?" Mara answers with uncertainty again.

"Correct! Mara's team is going to the main challenge also!" Chris exclaims, then Rival, Kay, Other Erin, Robin, Tara, Zack, and Michael all cheers while Sara, Zara, Frank, Fiona, and Bayte all glare at Adrian as he walks back to them.

"...I had to do the right thing..." Adrian states before he walks past all five of them.

_"Heh, there are no right choices in life...just ones that are better than others" _Fiona remarks in her mind as she smirks.

* * *

"Now, We can finally move onto the main challenge! Which has the FINAL question...**Who Do You Love?" **Sans asks then a band is seen walking onto the first stage.

**_"Youngblood! Say you want me, Say you want me, Out of your life! And I'm just a dead man walking tonight! 'Cause I need it, Yeah I need it, All of the time!" _**A song plays, then 5 Seconds Of Summer is seen walking onto the stage as they smile.

"First band up is 5 Seconds Of Summer, a band who has made songs like Youngblood, Amnesia, Don't Stop, and more!" Sans introduces.

_**"So baby pull me Closer, in the back seat of your rover, that I know you can't afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulder, pull the sheets right off the cover, of that mattress that you stole, from your roommate back in boulder, we ain't ever getting older" **_Another song plays as two people were seen going onto another stage.

"And here's another band, The Chainsmokers who made songs like Closer, Paris, Don't Let Me Down, and more!" Sans loudly states.

_"Never though Sans The Skeleton would ever be a great host" _Yuki confirms in her mind.

"Now, both of you teams must choose a band which three judges will score which one is you better, if you chose the band who got the higher score, then you win the challenge and confirm immunity for all your teammates, so, get choosing" Sans states.

"Okay Erin, Tell me how your invention is going" Rival states as he sees Erin, then she stands up.

"I'm gonna test it out" Erin responds.

"Wait! Don't test it out-!" Rival was gonna yell, but Erin pulled out a giant gun which she fires it which causes her to crash through the wall as Rival growls.

_"Well at least I know who I'd easily beat in a fight" _Kay remarks in her mind, Erin is then seen walking back to Rival casually.

"It's not finished yet" Erin confirms with a casual smile.

"Jesus Christ, I told you to say how you're doing! Not get yourself hurt more!" Rival shouts, then Yuki comes up with a idea.

"We'll choose 5 Seconds Of Summer" Yuki states as she smirks, but Other Erin immediately tackles her.

"WE DIDN'T EVEN TALK IT OUT!" Other Erin shouts, but Yuki chuckles as she still smirks.

"Okay, even if you guys didn't talk it out one person made the choice from your team so I'm gonna count it...Yuki, Erin and Other Erin, Rival, Mara, and Kay, you have all chosen The Chainsmokers" Sans confirms.

"...I should go to therapy after this season..." Mara tells herself as she hugs her knees.

_"Now, time for all the pieces to fall into place" _Yuki states in her mind, then Other Erin growls before standing up and walking away, and Yuki gets up, but Kay appears behind her.

"...Karma is coming to you soon...you bitch..." Kay states, then Yuki quickly turns around but Kay was gone as soon as she turns around as some wind blew.

"So, guess we got The Chainsmokers" Tara states.

"Let's hope they don't disappoint" Robin responds seriously, then he slowly places the knife in his pocket as the camera focused on it.

"...Yeah..." Zack responds as he slowly back away from Robin.

_"Well, time to see what happens next" _Michael says in his mind, but Val just kept looking down.

"Okay, now, both bands, BEGIN!" Sans announces, then the two bands stares at each other before they begin their song.

***The Chainsmokers-Who Do You Love (Ft. 5 Seconds Of Summer)***

**"Yeah, Found cigarettes in your fendi coat"**

The two bands then glares at each other from their stages as Luke Hemmings (The guitarist and main singer for 5SOS) starts singing the first part

**"Even though you don't even smoke"**

All 16 remaining competitors are all seen watching intently, especially Robin

**"Always changin' your access codes"**

Then the instruments are seen starting to be brought up to the stage

**"Yeah, I can tell you no one knew"**

Then The Chainsmokers begins playing their instruments

**"Yeah, you've been actin' so conspicuous"**

5 Seconds Of Summer then all glares at each other before their instruments are placed down

**"You flip it on me, say I think too much"**

Then the interns who brought up the instruments then goes away

**"You're movin' different when we makin' love"**

Yuki is seen watching this with a curious look

**"Baby, tell me, tell me!"**

Then the screen shows

**The Chainsmokers**

**vs**

**5SOS**

**"Who Do You Love, Do You Love Now?"**

Ashton Irwin (Drummer for 5SOS) also joins in on the singing now while The Chainsmokers fist bumps each other

**"I wanna know the truth (Whoa)"**

Andrew Taggart (Lead singer of The Chainsmokers) then gets a electric guitar ready as a microphone was placed

**"Who Do You Love, Do You Love Now?"**

Luke Hemmings then also places a acoustic guitar and gets it ready as he stands in front of the mic on the mic-stand while Michael Clifford (Another guitarist) gets a electric guitar for himself (And no this person is not related to Michael Henderson)

**"I know it's someone new"**

Luke is seen singing part of the song now while Matt Mcguire (Honorary Member of The Chainsmokers) is seen with his drum set while glaring at Ashton Irwin as he also had a drum set

**"You ain't gotta make it easy, where you been sleepin'?"**

Sans smiles as he watches all this happen while Alex Pall (Disc Jocket for The Chainsmokers) gets his keyboard ready

**"This shit is keepin' me up at night, just admit it"**

Mara is seen hesitantly watching this happens as she smiles a bit

**"Who Do You Love, Do You Love Now?"**

Adrian is seen tapping his feet to the song as he slowly looks up

**"I wanna know, I wanna know Who?"**

Then some pyra goes off as sparks fly while the camera shows The Chainsmokers

**"Now, Now, Who Do You, Who Do You Love, Love (Yeah)"**

Ashton Irwin is seen enjoying himself as he plays the drums and sings along

**"Now, Now, Who Do You, Who Do You Love Now? (Oh)"**

Alex Pall smiles as he plays his keyboard as more pyro go off in the background

**"Now, Now, Who Do You, Who Do You, Love, Love (Yeah)"**

Michael then takes off his headphones and listens to the song

**"I wanna know, I wanna know Who?"**

Luke Hemmings and Andrew Taggart then both sings at the same time as the song goes on

**"Well, keep switchin' your alibi"**

Calum Hood (Bassist for 5SOS) sings the next part by himself now as he plays his bass guitar

**"Or stutterin' when you reply"**

Andrew Taggart is seen smirking as he angrily nods

**"You can't even look me in the eye"**

Kay takes the opportunity to slap Yuki as Yuki then falls down before Kay walks away

**"Oh, I can tell, I know you're lyin'"**

The three judges then are seen watching the entire thing from the TV as they couldn't be seen

**"'Cause you've been actin' so conspicuous"**

Alex Pall then is seen moving along to the song while Michael Clifford just smiles and chuckles a bit as he kept playing

**"You flip it on me, say I think too much"**

Calum Hood is seen singing the next part again

**"We're movin' different while we're makin' love"**

Andrew Taggart then finally takes off his guitar and puts it on the side of the stage

**"So, baby, tell me, tell me!"**

Zack is seen smiling as this went down only for Fiona to trip him before she chuckles

**"Who Do You Love, Do You Love Now?"**

Luke Hemmings and Ashton Irwin then sings the Chorus again but the camera showed Andrew Taggart pushing over the mic-stand but he uses his foot to bring it back up as he smirks

**"I wanna know the truth (Whoa)"**

Andrew Taggart then brings the microphone and the stand near the ground but he held it up using his hand as he sings into it

**"Who Do You Love, Do You Love Now?"**

Calum Hood then looks mad as this happens

**"I know it's someone new"**

Andrew Taggart just kept on singing as Other Erin watched all this with a smile

**"You ain't gotta make it easy, where you been sleepin'?"**

Ashton Irwin is then seen glaring at the camera as he got his drumsticks ready

**"This shit is keepin' me up at night, just admit it"**

Matt Mcguire is then seen also glaring at the camera as he also got his drumsticks ready

**"Who do you love, do you love now?"**

Sheniqua is seen watching the show from home and she smiles as she watches this as her drumset was in the background

**"I wanna know, I wanna know Who"**

Matt Mcguire and Ashton Irwin then begins playing their drums very quickly as some fire comes out of Matt's drums

**"Now, Now, Who Do You, Who Do You Love, Love (Yeah)"**

Then Ashton Irwin is seen playing the drums while it's on fire as he has a big smile!

**"Now, Now, Who Do You, Who Do You Love Now? (Oh)"**

Matt Mcguire is seen playing his drums while it's on fire, but his hair is also on fire as he kept playing and he was having a lot of fun for a guy literally on fire!

**"Now, Now, Who Do You, Who Do You, Love, Love (Yeah)"**

Alex Pall then stretches out his arms and smiles as fire was going across his arms!

**"I wanna know, I wanna know Who"**

Michael Clifford is seen playing his guitar which had some fire at the tip of it and he plays it one more time as his guitar shoots out fire like a goddamn flamethrower!

**"(Who?) You been actin' so conspicuous"**

Michael Clifford begins singing the next part as he had his guitar still

**"(Who?) You flip it on me, say I think too much"**

Then he plays it again and it shoots out more fire as all 16 competitors all enjoyed it

**"(Who?) Movin' different when we makin' love"**

Andrew Taggart then steps back as he sees this happen as fire pyro went off in the background for 5 Seconds Of Summer

**"(Who?) Baby, tell me, tell me"**

Michael then finishes his singing part of the song as Zack and Kay then gets up

**"Who Do You Love, Do You Love Now?"**

Luke Hemmings then jumps on top of the 16 competitors as they all held him up and he sang the lyrics

**"I wanna know the truth (Whoa)"**

Then Luke Hemmings crowd surfs before he runs back onto the stage with the rest of 5SOS

**"Who Do You Love, Do You Love Now?"**

Andrew Taggart however didn't want to disappoint so he starts walking off the stage

**"I know it's someone new"**

Andrew Taggart then begins climbing a metal ladder nearby while 5SOS just watches in disbelief

**"You ain't gotta make it easy, where you been sleepin'?"**

Andrew Taggart is then seen on top of a metal platform which looked like it was about 50 feet in the air

**"This shit is keepin' me up at night, just admit it"**

The 16 competitors then all looks excited as they watched him

**"Who Do You Love, Do You Love Now?"**

Ashton Irwin then shakes his head in disbelief as he watched this

**"I wanna know, I wanna know Who"**

Andrew Taggart then jumps off the metal platform and Tara was seen jumping in the air and catching him, before throwing him onto his stage

**"Now, Now, Who Do You, Who Do You Love, Love"**

5 Seconds Of Summer are then seen playing their hearts out which produced a strong green wind

**"Now, Now, Who Do You, Who Do You Love Now?"**

The Chainsmokers also all play their hearts out as they produced strong blue wind

**"Now, Now, Who Do You, Who Do You, Love, Love"**

Andrew Taggart and Luke Hemmings are seen playing their respective guitars as their winds were strong to the point they were moving both singers

**"Now, Now, Who Do You, Who Do You Love Now?"**

Ashton Irwin does not care as he just smiled like a crazy guy as he played the drums still

**"You ain't gotta make it easy (Hey!)"**

The camera shows Luke Hemmings singing his heart out as the wind kept blowing a lot on him and his band

**"Where you been sleepin'? (Hey!)"**

The camera then shows Andrew Taggart violently playing his guitar

**"This shit is keepin' me up at night, just admit it"**

Andrew Taggart then sends a final gust of strong wind which blows Luke Hemmings away a bit but the two bands just kept on going

**"Who Do You Love, Do You Love Now?"**

Bunch of sparks are seen coming out of Luke Hemming's acoustic guitar as he kept playing

**"I Wanna Know"**

There was just as many sparks coming out of Andrew Taggart's electric guitar as he also kept on going

**"I Wanna Know WHO?"**

Then a mini explosion on both stages causes Andrew Taggart and Luke Hemmings flying away while Alex Pall, Matt Mcguire, Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood, and Michael Clifford all fell down as the song ends

***Song Ends***

All 16 competitors then are all seen amazed by what just happened.

"Best...concert...EVER!" Frank announces, then all the competitors cheer, until a little spark was seen in front of Erin who was still hypnotized.

"ERIN!" Rival yells as he pushes her out the way, then the spark blows up and sends Rival flying before he crashes onto the ground.

_"Heh, looks like protecting Erin won't last forever..." _Yuki states in her mind as she smirks.

"D-DAMMIT E-ERIN!" Rival yells weakly before he slowly gets up.

"I am simply following orders master" Erin responds hypnotically but Rival just shouts.

"YOU LITERALLY DIDN'T FOLLOW MY ORDERS EARLIER YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Rival shouts as his eyes glows red.

"Why are you mad?" Erin kept asking while hypnotized.

"BECAUSE I JUST WANNA PROTECT YOU! AND AFTER WHAT HAPPENED WITH ALLY, I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET HURT ANYMORE! BUT YOU'RE JUST MAKING THINGS HARDER FOR ME!" Rival shouts as tears starts filling his eyes as he shouts.

"I feel bad for you now" Erin responds as she was still hypnotized.

"OH MY GOD! IF YOU'RE GONNA ACTUALLY LISTEN TO ME THEN *BLEEP*ING KISS ME!" Rival kept yelling, then Erin suddenly kisses Rival, Rival then just slowly closes his eyes and melts into the kiss as he smiled, but then he accidentally naps his fingers in the process.

"!" Erin yells, then she breaks up the kiss and instinctively slaps Rival across his face, Rival then loses balance and he falls onto the ground and lands on his back as this happens.

_"Hahahahaha!" _Yuki laughs in her mind, then Rival slowly gets up before he limps away while everyone else was watching.

"W-What j-just h-happened?" Erin nervously asks, but Sans is seen walking up to everyone.

"Okay, we're definitely not gonna leave that out in the final cut, anyways, I've spoken with all three judges who were all watching the performance...and so the team who is safe from elimination and the band who won...is..." Sans is gonna say, then the 9 competitors (because Rival isn't there right now) all wait for the answer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Back at it again with a 8,000 words Chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this one which comprised of a entire song with mini-songs! A trivia! And tons of character interactions! Now, here are the results from my last Question!:**

**Yuki: 3**

**Rival: 2**

**Erin: 2**

**Mara: 1**

**Therion: 1**

**Kay: 1**

**So apparently the favorite character among the poeple who voted was Yuki! Who I basically think is the villain of Total Drama Fire for multiple reasons, also Rival and Erin in 2nd plus Mara and Therion in 3rd...Coincidence much? Oh wait, Kay's also in 3rd, Lol, Anyways, here is my Review Response!:**

**Candela Monsoon: **Look Who's Back, Back Again! Writer's back, tell a friend!

I enjoyed writing Kay because I always liked writing her whether it was her pessimistic attitude or her rivalry with Riley! And even this season I like writing her! As for Yuki, I'm honestly she reminds you of an OC of yours to be honest! Yeah, I've noticed Therion in multiple other stories, I would know because one of my OC's is also in another story with Therion

I will try my best to keep on improving and get better, and I shall keep up the great work!

**Epifanio Therion: **Well, YES I AM BACK BOI! And surprisingly enough The Wheel Of Decisions didn't actually choose to send the 4 contestants home, I DID...Yeah The Wheel Of Decisions will probably come back

No kidding, that really was one of the reasons I basically became a insomniac essentially, now I'M FREAKING BACK!

Honestly Mara was gonna pretty obvious, Erin is very understandable since she is definitely happy all the time (Unless if you count her Angry Erin phase in Total Drama Fire), Rival is Rival indeed which is the only way I can describe him, also I can see that you ship Erin x Rival, Lol

**Now time to give credit to all the songs used!:**

**Deja Vu from Initial D (Used when Frank was running around and singing this song), Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit (The song that Rival used while playing his guitar), Secrets by One Republic (Used when Rival was holding Erin's hands), Youngblood by 5 Seconds Of Summer (Used when 5SOS walked onto the stage), Closer by The Chainsmokers (Used when The Chainsmokers walked onto the stage), and Who Do You Love by The Chainsmokers feat. 5 Seconds Of Summer (Basically the entire challenge)**

**Now, here's the Question Of The Day!:**

Which song do you think would fit perfectly for the story thus far?

**My Favorite Character is:**

**Erin**

**No, not only because she's basically with Rival, but more because she's basically a big underdog in my book because her inventions failing all throughout last season allowed me to make a interesting story for her, and I ran with it, personally I REALLY liked it! And as for Total Drama Wars, she still has inventions fail but this time she's actually getting closer to a specific person who is the last person she definitely expected to be close with! Now, this is all I'm gonna say from a unbiased point of view...well as unbiased as I can be!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Leave A Review! And**

**GET DUNKED ON!  
**

**RESUME THE ACTUAL CHAPTER, BECAUSE EVERYONE WHO FELL FOR THIS GOT TROLLED! Hehehe**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The Chainsmokers!" Sans announces, then Robin, Tara, Zack, and Michael all cheer while Val just had a small smile on her face.

"YOU'RE DEFINITELY GOING HOME!" Other Erin shouts at Yuki, but Yuki just chuckles.

_"We'll see about that" _Yuki remarks in her mind.

"...Wow...you REALLY *bleep*ed up, didn't you Adrian!?" Fiona asks angrily.

"...Shut up..." Adrian states as he gets up and starts walking away, then Zack is seen flipping off Fiona right in front of her face.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! THANK YOU TEAM!" Zack yells joyfully, then the rest of his team chuckles.

"It all worked out...just as expected" Robin whispers before he puts his knife in his pocket.

"Now...it is time for The Wheel Of Decisions to-!" Sans was gonna exclaim as The Wheel Of Decisions appeared, but Epifanio Therion appears again as the entire thing was basically blown up before a familiar person with a computer appears by him.

"F***, The Wheel Of Decisions, I DECIDE WHO GOES HOME!" The person yells, then themself and Epifanio Therion disappear.

"Welp, looks like all 10 of you are voting on who goes home" Sans confirms, then everyone stares at each other.

_"...Everyone hates me...the entire other team hates me for beating them...I didn't choose for my team" _Mara says to herself in her mind as she begins to hyperventilate.

"Now...**time to vote" **Sans states the last part seriously.

***After The Votes***

"Okay, all of you voted by putting an X on the person's picture that you wanna see go home" Sans explains.

"How did you guys even set the voting process up this quickly?" Michael questions.

"Now...in a vote of 7 to 3..." Sans gets ready to say, then he stares at everyone else.

"...The person going home is..." Sans does a dramatic pause as the camera slowly zooms in on everyone.

.

.

.

.

"Y'know what? I'm just gonna reveal it now! **Adrian!" **Sans shouts, then Adrian sighs as he looks down.

"...Well, I guess this was obvious..." Adrian responds as he gets up.

"But! You're not officially going home yet!" Sans reveals.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else questions.

"Because Adrian...you will fight your way back into the game...via THE FINAL RECKONING!" Sans announces.

"Does that mean I'll be able to choose who I'm going up against?" Adrian asks with a smirk, then Sans chuckles.

**"...Yep..." **Sans responds, then Adrian chuckles.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun" Adrian states.

"And, we'll reveal who voted for you!" Sans exclaims, then everyone gulps.

"Perfect..." Adrian responds, he had a big smirk on his face.

"They were...Sara, Zara, Frank, Fiona, Bayte, Erin, and Rival!" Sans confirms, then everyone who were just named just sighs.

"Oh this is a easy choice, RIVAL, I'M READY TO TAKE YOU OUT!" Adrian loudly confirms, then Rival just simply glares at him before he stands up.

"...Oh the irony..." Bayte and Kay whispers in unison on accident as Rival begins walking to Adrian.

_"It's okay, I'll be back everyone" _Rival's voice echo'd, but he didn't say anything as he stands in front of Adrian.

"..." Rival just simply punches Adrian, Adrian then stumbles but he remains on his feet before kicking Rival in the face, Rival then also stumbles away, but he keeps his balance and charges at Adrian, Adrian charges back at him.

**"Break it up" **Sans states as his eye-socket was glowing blue as Rival and Adrian were forced to stay in place as a blue aura surrounds the both of them.

"R-Rival..." Erin whispers, Rival somehow hears this and turns around.

"...I-I'm s-sorry..." Rival responds, then he sighs before he just glares at Adrian, Adrian glares back.

**"Now...the winner of the battle will choose one more person to go home! So...get ready" **Sans confirms, then two portals opened up as the blue aura's surrounding Rival and Adrian then goes away.

_"You start a fight, **I start a war" **_Rival and Adrian confirms in both their minds before they go through the portals, then the portals slowly closes as Sans teleports, but the camera then fades to black.

**Total Drama Wars**

**(By the way this Chapter is 9,500 words long!) And**

**PEACE OUT!**


	12. Episode 10: Rival vs Adrian

A giant portal then opens up which all 16 competitors begins walking through as The Chainsmokers and 5 Seconds Of Summer all get up, then the portal slowly closes.

_**"Whatever It Takes" **_Rival's voice echoed before all the 14 competitors then appears on the rim of The Final Reckoning.

***The Final Reckoning***

**April, 19, 2019**

Then all 14 competitors sit down as two portals then open up, then someone is seen stepping out on the portal to the far left.

"..." The person remained silent as they entered and looked around as only then wind was heard before the camera slowly reveals it to be Rival as he slowly looks down before he then sees a portal open up on the far right of The Final Reckoning.

"...Here we go again..." A voice was heard this time, then Adrian steps out the portal and glares at Rival, Rival just looks down as he was clearly having a realization about something.

"Okay! Here we go once again! The Final Reckoning is back for Total Drama Wars and once again Rival will face off against Adrian, people who read Total Drama Time Warp will know what happened last time, so time to see, Who will win!?" Sans loudly asks as he sat on a throne all by himself before he sighs.

"..." Rival just kept silent as he then stares at Adrian.

"...Hehehe, Time for another round Rival!" Adrian exclaims with a smile, but Rival just kept a blank expression.

"Okay but first, each competitor will be interviewed about this battle!" Sans loudly confirms, then he first points to Robin, Robin then gets up and walks into a portal and he appears inside of a Plane before he then sits down.

* * *

"...Okay, Rival vs Adrian, in The Final Reckoning once again..." Robin states as he slowly takes out his knife, then he stares at it before looking back at the camera before he says "...I have no grudge or friendship with either of them, but for me...I'm gonna have to say Adrian's gonna win...that is all."

"Here we go again" Fiona says with a smirk as she is on the plane before she goes on "Now I have a bit of a history with Rival here, but it was still very little...though Adrian basically threw out the challenge all for Mara...Mara! Now it sickens me that she was able to beat Adrian all because of some dumb reason I don't know...heh, guess I know who my next target besides Zack is, anyways I'm rooting for Rival here."

"Guess I'm gonna have to say something..." Val says before she sighs, she was the next one interviewed as she said "I wanna root for someone, but lately I haven't really been in the mood to do so...and Michael's not helping at all...but if I had to choose, I'd just randomly select Adrian"

"Now, here we go again!" Michael exclaims with a smirk as he then states "Okay, I don't have a history with Rival or Adrian for reasons I will never know, but because I have to choose, I'm gonna say Adrian because he has beaten Rival before, and considering that Rival has definitely learned ever since, I doubt he's learned enough to pull it off, especially since how it ended last time!"

"Now, it is time for me to choose, between Rival and Adrian" Tara confirms, before she sighs "Look, I know that I'm not the smartest girl here, but Rival has improved a lot since the last time he fought Adrian, I would know, just watch Episode 20 of Total Drama Time Warp, so overall I think Rival's got the win this time!" Tara accidentally says happily. "I mean-Rival is gonna probably win" Tara then states seriously.

"Now, here's one of the rivalries that will most likely never stop like mines and Fiona's, it is Rival and Adrian" Zack states, then he chuckles a bit "Now, I have brawled a bit with Rival earlier this season and he basically voted me off in Total Drama Time Warp so I'm gonna obviously go against him here, so Adrian...win this!"

"..." Kay walks in before she looks around and then she finally looks at the camera. "...Rival...I know that you made a promise to come back last season...and you did, so if you ever watch this...please, I hope you come back...because you may have done a lot of bad things, you are the only person to have ever had fun with me...and I kinda enjoyed our kiss in Total Drama Time Warp...so Rival, please...beat Adrian and come back..."

"Hahahahaha! Wow, my plan is working out perfectly!" Yuki exclaims as she was hysterically laughing. "I know I'm usually quiet, but making our team lose was the best move I've made all season, now I can send Erin's best friend home while she watches...and I already know how close Kay and Rival are so if Rival loses then I make them suffer, but if Adrian loses, then there will be no one else to help out Mara! So Mara will basically be so down and no one will save her, Hehehe, whoever loses, it's a win for me!" Yuki explains as she smirked.

"Well, ain't this a ironic spot to be in, isn't it Rival?" Bayte asks before she chuckles. "Anyways, if I had to choose...Well, while Rival basically was an a-hole to me after he returned, I hate Adrian more for multiple reasons, so as much as I don't like saying this...I'm rooting for Rival..."

"Well, according to my very accurate detective skills, the winner could be anyone, but considering that people voted for me to stay on Total Drama Fire rather than Ally, who was Rival's brother, I think it's only fitting that I choose Adrian to win this" Frank confirms before he sighs "Look Rival, I don't have anything against you, but I know you might hate me for being part of the reason Ally was sent home...so please don't hurt me..."

"Me and Sara have no experience with Rival or Adrian" Zara immediately says as him and Sara sits by each other "Indeed we don't, though we just decided to choose opposite people just to make things interesting" Sara adds on before Zara jumps in "So I've decided to choose Adrian!" before Sara then finishes their interview "That means I'll choose Rival!"

"...Well this has been a roller coaster of emotions..." Erin confirms as she looks down, then she sighs before she smiles "But I gotta stay positive, so because Rival is my best friend...despite what happened earlier, I will choose for him to win! So Rival, I hope you win and come back!...Hopefully..."

"...It's time for me to finally talk..." Mara says before she sits down "...Okay, I have not had the best time since Therion is gone...but I'm pretty sure Adrian's trying to help out so hopefully he is able to win...for my sake..." Mara responds before she looks down and looks curious "Though I do wonder, What is going through Rival's mind right now?"

* * *

Mara then sits down with the other contestants.

"Okay, now, Rival and Adrian...I hope the both of you are ready, because only one of you are going to the Merge...so, the stakes are at a all time high!" Sans exclaims as he had a big smile.

"..." Rival just kept remaining silent as he stares at Adrian, Adrian then stares back.

"Surprised you aren't making any jokes..." Adrian remarks, but Rival just sighs.

_"...My life..." _Rival thinks in his mind, then he looks down as a weird familiar substance was seen stalking the battle nearby.

_"...I hate my life...it started out so ordinary, so casual...so, normal...until Total Drama happened, I first began as myself...until The Final Reckoning against Adrian happened, after that...it all went downhill" _Rival confirms in his mind, then he closes his eyes.

* * *

_**"EAT HIM, WE MUST EAT HIM!" **__Venom's voice was heard shouting as Rival picked up a random person by their throat in his Time Form._

_"NO! I DON'T JUST WANNA BE A CANNIBAL! I DON'T JUST WANNA EAT HUMANS!" Rival shouts.._

**_"...You don't WANT to, but you NEED to...Hehehe"_ **_Venom chuckles, then Rival's face disappears as Venom's face covers him before he then goes to bite the person._

_"AAAAAH!" The person screamed._

* * *

_"...Jesus christ that human tasted awful, but, after Total Drama Time Warp's season finale...the reunion happened" _Rival confirms in his mind before he then sighs.

* * *

_**"Leave him to rot"** Venom answers, then Rival's eyes completely closed and he is unconscious._

_**"Merry Christmas!"** Venom and Carnage taunts Rival, then they make a New Rival, then they walk away, Rival is still unconscious._

_Then the black smoke surrounds Rival before it then teleports him to a completely dark void as his arms was chained to some sort of invisible wall._

_"W-WHAT T-THE-!?" Rval angrily asked as he looked around, then he sees Venom slowly walk up to him as Carnage stood by Venom as both of the symbiotes smiled._

**_"Y'know what, we'll let you rot in here...as we let you see EVERYTHING WE DO!"_**_Venom and Carnage says in unison, then they evily laugh before leaving Rival all alone as he was in the void._

_"No...NO...**NOOOOOOO!" **__Rival shouts in rage as his eyes were completely red then he tries ripping the chains off but he was unable to do so, Rival just kept on trying and trying...and trying...and trying, then he suddenly saw a memory._

_Carnage was seen cutting a wire as Venom were seen placing down a note before they both leave before a flatline was sene and heard._

**_"Mommy...Daddy..."_**_ is all Rival could say, then he falls onto the ground and immediately cries a lot._

* * *

"BEGIN!" Sans's voice announces, then Adrian charges at Rival.

"TAKE THIS!" Adrian shouts as he immediately kicks Rival's face with a Front Kick, Rival then flies into the wall.

"ARGH!" Rival shouts, then Adrian karate chops Rival's hand as Rival goes to punch Adrian, Rival then clutches his wrist before Adrian just hits Rival with a side kick that sends Rival crashing into another wall before he falls onto one knee.

"Well, this seems to easy thus far" Adrian states, then Rival growls before he gets onto both of his feet.

"S-Shut u-up!" Rival stutters as he shouts, Adrian just sighs as Rival charges at Adrian and jumps up while attempting to knee Adrian, but Adrian just ducks right below the kick and Rival falls flat onto his front as he lands rather than his feet.

"This isn't even fair" Adrian says with disappointment in his voice, then Rival begins getting up but Adrian runs before basically jumping off of Rival's back using both his feet before doing a front-flip and lands on the ground on his feet before Adrian turns around and sees Rival sighs as he coughs a bit, then he slowly gets up.

"C-Come o-on R-Rival!" Rival tries motivating himself, then he slaps himself, but it caused him more damage as Rival just fell onto his side, then he just then gets up as Adrian looked bored.

"Yeah, COME ON RIVAL! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Adrian shouts, then he looks all ready to battle, Rival was then finally able to get up, but he stumbled a bit.

"B-Bring i-it o-on" Rival says, Adrian just growls before he then charges at Rival, Rival looked like he was trying to block Adrian's next attack and Adrian then runs up to Rival before hitting him with a spinning hook kick which causes Rival to fall down again.

"Okay, this is boring" Michael states.

"Yeah, though we don't have the T-Fighters with us so all we can do is place weapons" Sans says, then he snaps his fingers as a bunch of weapons appeared, Rival then stares at one of the weapons and sees a iron man armour.

_"Thanks Chris!" Adrian yells, then Adrian's arm now had Iron Man armour, and he blasts Rival out of Venom, Rival lands on the grand on his feet, Adrian's Iron Man armour went away, but only a but of Venom was left on Rival's arm._

"AHA!" Adrian shouts as he picked up the amour as Rival just watched this as everything suddenly goes into slo-motion.

_"...Now, time to continue where we left off..." _Rival states in his mind.

* * *

_Rival was seen basically unconscious on the ground as he was still chained up, then he sees a big red foot in front of him before he reluctantly looks up._

_**"...What now!?..."** Rival angrily asks then Carnage just chuckles before Venom then shows him a new current of events._

**_"Let's just say, you'll learn a lesson from this, basically, this event happened a month ago"_**_ Venom states, then the memory plays._

_Sans had punched Venom and Carnage away...but it was already too late as Ally then fell onto the ground before turning into dust completely._

_"...A-ALLY!" Rival shouts as tears had already filled his eyes._

**_"Hehehe, Rival...sometimes it's not about who you lost, it's about who you have left...which is why betraying us when you found out that we killed your parents was a bad move...now, you suffer"_**_ Carnage states, then he evily laughs as Rival slowly looks at Venom._

**_"Now, we'll come back with more memories of us killing everyone at the Total Drama Fire reunion...so, see ya soon...Rival"_ **_Venom stated, then Carnage and Venom disappeared as Rival just fell onto the ground._

_"...First my parents...now Ally..." Rival begins telling himself, but he just helplessly cries once again, but he then growls after a while._

**_"NO! THEY WILL *BLEEP*ING PAY FOR EVERYTHING!"_ **_Rival snaps, then he stands up and he pulls as hard against the chains he can, and after a while...the chains finally broke before Rival took the chains off completely before he then runs off._

* * *

_"..." _Rival says nothing in his mind, then everything goes back into normal speed as Adrian jumped over the Iron Man armour.

"Hehehe" Adrian states as he picks up a red sword which had some sort of red electricity surrounding it, then he points it to Rival, Rival just sighs.

"My parents died...my only brother died...and my closest friend slapped me...heh, guess this is the end of the line for me...No one likes me..." Rival simply responds as he looks down and closes his eyes, everyone heard this.

"RIVAL! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kay yells, then Rival looks at her.

"K-Kay?" Rival questions as he heard this.

"NO IT'S THE *BLEEP*ING POLICE!" Kay loudly and sarcastically remarks.

"RIVAL! STOP BEING SO DOWN, PLEASE! I WANT YOU BACK IN THE COMPETITION!" Erin shouts as she looks completely serious.

"E-Erin?" Rival asks as he hears these words.

"EVERYONE ELSE WHO CHOSE RIVAL TO WIN! STAND UP!" Bayte demands, then Fiona, Tara, Kay, Bayte, Sara, and Erin all stands up.

"...G-Guys..." Rival says with a smile as he sees this.

"Yeah well, I still got people who voted for me" Adrian states with a smirk.

"...SAME FOR ADRIAN!" Zack shouts, then Robin, Val, Michael, Zack, Frank, Zara, and Mara all also stands up.

"Eh, I'm glad to see that people actually care about me..." Rival says as he slowly begins to smile as he then stares at Adrian, then everyone sits down.

"Welcome to my world, now, will you actually start fighting me!?" Adrian loudly asks as he readies his red sword.

"Oh, it's on...YOU PATHETIC MARTIAL ARTIST!" Rival shouts, then he charges at Adrian.

"Screw you too...YOU ANNOYING SCHIZOPHRENIC A**HOLE!" Adrian shouts back, then he quickly slashes his sword at Rival at Rival faster than the blink of an eye, but Rival just smirked as he was somehow able to dodge it all.

"Gotta Go Fast!" Rival exclaims as he reveals his shoes which looks like the shoes Sonic The Hedgehog wears as he chuckles.

"Well, time to BURN IT DOWN!" Adrian shouts as he crushes a weird looking plant in his hand, then he is suddenly wearing all white clothes as an 'A' appeared on a hat that he now had, Rival tries charging at Adrian, but Adrian shoots out a giant fireball Mario style which sends Rival crashing into the wall.

_"Okay, gotta get something new!" _Rival shouts to himself.

_"Come on Rival..."_ Erin was seen thinking as she had a worried look on her face, Rival sees this before he then grabs a Minigun.

"FREEDOM!" Rival makes the wrong reference, then he fires the Minigun but Adrian uses mini fireballs to counter the bullets as the two of them gets closer to each other, then they appear right in front of each other as Rival ran out of bullets and a bullet had hit Adrian which made him go back to normal.

"STOP JOKING AROUND BEFORE I MAKE YOU MEET YOUR PARENTS AND BROTHER!" Adrian shouts, then Rival immediately punches Adrian, which sends Adrian crashing into the wall.

"SHUT...THE *BLEEP*...UP!" Rival angrily yells, but Adrian just chuckles.

"...Finally..." Adrian whispers, then he immediately runs up and tries to kick Rival, but Rival tries to punch Adrian so their punch and kick collides which causes a shockwave which still goes on as Adrian's legs are surrounded by blue fire as Rival's fists are now surrounded by red fire, but the clash still goes on.

"I...MUST...**WIN!" **Rival and Adrian shouts in unison then they both apply more pressure into their attack as the shockwave starts causing strong winds.

"Okay guys, this is not gonna end well! MOVE!" Sans announces as a portal opens up, then Sans and 10 competitors go through the portal, but Erin, Mara, Yuki, and Kay all kept on watching.

"COME ON RIVAL!" Erin and Kay shouts despite the shockwave blowing them back a bit.

"ADRIAN! PLEASE!" Mara roots, but Yuki just watched intently.

_"..."_ Yuki was too focused on the fight to really think of say much now.

"AHA!" Adrian shouts as his kick was able to pushes Rival's punch away, then he uses his other leg to roundhouse kick Rival's face as blue fire surrounds it, Rival then spins in the air a lot before he lands roughly on the ground, but he just slowly gets up.

_"...I'm sorry..." _Rival says in his mind, then he slowly gets onto one knee.

"LOOKS LIKE YOU LOST AGAIN!" Adrian shotus, then he charges at Rival and prepares to knee him in the face.

_"...I'm sorry..._that you have to lose Adrian" Rival says the last part, then Carnage and Venom are seen suddenly surrounding Rival before CVR then slashes at Adrian using their sharp fingers, this causes Adrian to crash through the wall upon impact, Adrian was seen crawling out as he slowly gets up, he was seen all bruised up.

"N-NO!" Adrian angrily shouts, then Rival just sighs before he then goes into his God Form.

**"Whatever It Takes"** God Rival confirms, Adrian just growls as the 4 competitors watched in shock.

_"...Rival...What are you doing!?" _Erin asks herself.

_"...Whatever It Takes indeed...Rival" _Kay responds to seeing this in her mind.

_"Come on Adrian..." _Mara hopes in her mind.

"Well, looks like bringing this wasn't useless" Yuki casually says as she pulls out a speaker, then she pulls out her phone and chooses a song.

***Song Begins***

**"Listen up there's not a moment to spare"**

God Rival then stretches out his fist to punch Adrian, but Adrian kicks it away before charging at Rival

**"It's quite a drop, from the top, so how you feeling down there?"**

Adrian reaches Rival, but Rival pukes out a black liquid which causes Adrian to stumble backwards as the black substance was all over him

**"It's a cold, cruel, harsh, reality"**

Rival then charges at Adrian before successfully kneeing him in the face, this causes Adrian to do a backflip before crashing onto the ground

**"'Caught, Stuck here with your Enemies"**

Rival then picks up Adrian by his throat, but a knife comes out of nowhere and cuts off the hand holding up Adrian, but it was Venom's hand

**"Who do you think you are!?"**

Adrian then jumps up before catching the knife as he then takes a big slash at Rival

**"Tearing us all apart!"**

God Rival's missing arm is replaced by a red shield arm, but the slash go through the shield

**"Where do you think you can go!?"**

Then he turns back to Regular Rival before Adrian lands on the ground

**"'Cause everyone already knows!"**

Adrian slashes at Rival again, Rival was able to dodge the slash and he grabs Adrian's wrist before he then throws Adrian over his shoulder

**"It's 20 to 1!"**

Adrian then lands roughly onto the ground and the knife was out his hand

**"And so you better run!"**

Rival tries grabbing the knife, but Adrian is able to kick Rival's face which causes Rival's space to just go shakey and blurry

**"You got the world on it's knees!"**

Adrian then picks up the knife, but Rival was now in his Time Form as he smirked

**"You're taking all that you please!"**

Adrian charges at Rival, but a lightning bolt strikes right in front of him

**"You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

Adrian then falls onto the ground as this happens while Time Rival then picks up Adrian by his hair and holds him up from behind

**"But you'll get nothing from me!"**

Time Rival then grabs a gun which he shoots at Adrian's shirt as the camera shows Time Rival's smile

**"You're like the burden we bare!"**

But the camera shows Adrian's shirt completely cleaned with no holes but Time Rival just drops the gun before punching Adrian's bacl

**"You're all the hate that we share!"**

Adrian then coughs out some blood as this happens, Time Rival then punches him back brutally even more times

**"You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

Mara is seen picking up something, then she stares at Erin and Kay

**"But you'll get nothing from me!"**

Mara then throws a grenade which lands by Time Rival and Adrian, Time Rival stares at it

**"We're Enemies"**

It was a flash grenade that causes Time Rival to go blind for a bit and drop Adrian

**"Enemies!"**

Adrian then opens his eyes before he then hits Rival with a good old Pele Kick

***Song Stops***

Rival then stumbles before him and Adrian then fall down, then they both glare at each other as they got up, Venom and Carnage were on the ground away from them.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Kay angrily asks Mara.

"I'M SORRY OKAY! I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" Mara yells back as she looks like she's gonna cry.

"NEITHER DO I!" Kay snaps before she then slaps Mara, Mara then falls onto the ground as Kay growls.

"Kay..." Kay heard, then she turns around and sees Erin with a taser, Erin then shoots the taser which successfully works and Kay falls down.

_"I love this show sometimes" _Yuki remarks in her mind as she smirks, Other Erin is then seen coming out of a random portal.

"I already know who I'm rooting for" Other Erin states as she stands by Yuki and watches the battle with her.

"Heh, surprised to know that you haven't done anything to met ye-" Yuki was gonna say, but Other Erin just smiles as she then slams Yuki's head into the ground, then Other Erin takes her hand off of Yuki, Yuki was out could.

"NO FIGHTING OKAY! I JUST WANNA HELP OUT RIVAL!" Erin shouts at Other Erin.

"Heh...too bad" Other Erin remarks, then she punches Erin to where Erin then falls onto the ground, Other Erin then just smiles as she then changed the song before she watched the battle between Rival vs Adrian go on.

***New Song***

**"They said we're lucky to have got this far"**

Rival then begins charging at Adrian

**"And that it's not worth fighting for"**

Adrian glares at Rival as he also starts charging at him

**"The words are written on the waaaaLLLLLLLL!"**

Adrian's kick and Rival's punch then clashes against which causes a giant explosion that sends the both of them away

**"Come on and fight back!"**

Rival then picks up a grappling hook which hooks onto a wooden helicopter (Roll with it)

**"We're start it over again!"**

Adrian just fires out a ball of blue energy Street Fighter style and it knocks Rival off the grappling hook

**"We'll take it right back from the ones we're against!"**

Rival crashes onto the ground but he quickly jumps onto his feet

**"It's time to rise up even though they left us for dead!"**

Rival and Adrian's red and blue fists collide which causes another explosion

**"This! Is! Our! Last Stand!"**

But they withstood the explosion enough to punch each other 3 times before the 4th punch they both threw was in slo-motion right before a big explosion happens

**"Take A Chance now, and draw a line in the sand!"**

Adrian was standing before he then charges at Rival with all the energy he has left

**"You tear our hands now, no living with regret!"**

Rival does the same as Venom and Carnage goes into him

**"It's time to rise up even though they left us for dead!"**

Rival's fist then turns completely red as he punches Adrian, but Adrian ducks below the punch and Rival's eyes widened as he missed the punch

**"This! Is! Our! Last Stand!"**

Adrian then is surrounded by a blue aura before he then punches Rival as his fist was completely blue which causes a giant explosion.

***Song Stops***

Mara, Yuki, Erin and Kay then all slowly gets up.

"..." They all remained silent as they looked at each other.

"...It's over..." Other Erin states as she stares into the arena, then the smoke starts to clear as Mara, Kay, Erin, and Yuki all stares on.

_"Please Adrian...if you don't come back, then I did all that for nothing!" _Mara shouts in her mind.

_"...Rival please...not again..." _Kay thinks to herself.

_"Come on Rival! You were able to beat Adrian! After all, second time's the charm, Right?" _Erin asks in her mind.

_"..." _Yuki just glared at Other Erin before she watches the smoke clear.

***Song Finishes***

**"THIS! IS! OUR! LAST STAND!"**

As the smoke cleared, Adrian was seen standing as he had a big smile before he fell onto one knee.

***Song Ends***

"R-RIVAL!?" Erin worryingly asks, then as the smoke fades away, Rival was seen unconscious on the ground before he slowly opens his eyes.

* * *

"W-What?..." Rival questions, then he sees Adrian limping over to him.

"...I win..." Adrian confirms, then he turns around as Rival just watched, he then stares at the ground.

"RIVAL!" Erin yells as she ran up to Rival and hugged him, Rival then looks at Erin before he then hugs her tightly and he puts his face onto her shoulder as he just cried.

"..." Everyone just remained quiet as they watched this.

"Hey...Rival?" Erin asks, then Rival reluctantly looks at Erin.

"Y-Yes?" Rival responds with a question, Erin just smiles before she closes her eyes and kisses Rival, Rival immediately had a shocked expression as his face turned red, then Erin finishes the kiss.

"See you after I win this season! Rival Survival" Erin exclaims, then Rival smiles and chuckles a bit.

"T-Thanks...Erin Summers..." Rival responds, then Erin chuckles before she pulls Rival onto his feet, then Kay walks up to him as Rival's face turned back to normal.

"...I'll miss you...even if we haven't talked much..." Kay says with a smile.

"Well after the show...do you want to hang out?" Rival asks, then Kay nods, Rival then had a more genuine smile before he then goes to Mara.

"...I'm sorry Rival...I-I'm s-selfish..." Mara says as she looks down, but Rival just chuckles.

"Nah, you're just playing the game, and there's no hard feelings Mara...besides, we might become friends after this show ends, but...see you next time Mara" Rival says as he lifts Mara's face to look at him, then Mara smiles a bit before Rival then walks to Yuki.

"...No regrets..." Yuki states.

"Erin, Mara, or Kay...kick Yuki's a**!" Rival exclaims then he walks past Yuki as he then comes face to face with Adrian.

"...This isn't over yet, is it?" Adrian asks.

"You're Godd*** right it's not, we're gonna continue our rivalry soon enough! But for now, I can't wait to finally beat you next time...Chuck Norris" Rival jokes as he smirked.

"Screw you too Rival" Adrian remarks, then Rival walks past him before Sans and the other 10 competitors comes out the portal with him.

"You tried your best Rival...but this was your last stand for the season...so, see ya next time" Sans says as he puts out his hand, then Rival shakes his hand.

"See you guys at the reunion!" Rival exclaims, then he starts walking out of The Final Reckoning.

"...Well, it's sad to see you going home Rival" Other Erin says as she was right by the exit.

"Yeah well, at least I left things off on a good note this time..." Rival responds as he looks back at everyone else, then Other Erin taps his shoulder, Rival then looks at Other Erin as she gives him a piece of paper.

"Call me~" Other Erin says as she winks, then she walks to everyone else as Rival saw this, he was blushing, but he decides to walk off.

"Okay, Adrian, as the winner you must now choose one person to be sent home with Rival! But you cannot choose anyone from the teams who won" Sans confirms, then Adrian looks around before he sighs.

"...Look I'm sorry, but the person I'm choosing to go home is..." Adrian prepares to say.

_"Adrian doesn't hate Rival enough to send me home too...right?" _Erin asks herself in her mind.

_"...First Rival...Now, Me" _Kay tells herself in her mind as she looks down.

_"Okay, maybe I should've been less subtle about about me being evil" _Yuki confirms in her mind.

_"Well...I'm ready to go home again..." _Val says in her mind as she looks down.

_"I'm good" _Everyone else states in their minds.

"Is..." Adrian says as he then pauses.

.

.

.

.

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Sara..." Adrian confirms.

"WHAT!?" Zara angrily asks as he glares at Adrian, Sara then also glares at Adrian.

"...Look, I made my choice...I don't care if I get anyone else mad at me..." Adrian confirms, then Sara walks up and stands in front of Adrian.

"...You're next..." Sara states, then she walks back to Zara.

"Hey Sara..." Zara says.

"Yes Zara?" Sara asks with a curious look.

"After this show...maybe my parents could adopt you?" Zara suggests, then Sara gasps.

"YES! THANK YOU ZARA! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Sara shouts as she hug tackles Zara, everyone else including Zara chuckled as Sara did this.

"Anything for a friend..." Zara responds, then Sara smiles before she then gets up.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that! I can't wait to meet you again...brother" Sara responds, then Zara has a big happy smile, Sara bumps into Adrian before she then runs out of The Final Reckoning due to excitement.

"Heh, I guess Total Drama can be good for some people...bad for others..." Zara states more seriously, then he glares at Adrian, Adrian just rolls his eyes.

"Now! We are halfway through the season and there are 14 competitors left! Now, this is where the Merge usually comes in...NOT THIS SEASON! Because everyone will be paired up and every elimination will now be a double elimination or quadruple elimination! So, all of you must work as teams in order to win this season!" Sans exclaims.

"WHAT!?" Everyone loudly asks.

"Each pair has been chosen via their relationships with each other...first pair, Zack and Fiona!" Sans confirms.

_"WHY!?" _Zack and Fiona loudly asks themselves in their minds, then they sigh as they are forced to stand by each other.

"Pair Two! Kay and Yuki!" Sans announces.

_"...I should've expected this..." _Kay and Yuki says in both their minds as they glare at each other while standing face to face.

"Third Pair! Adrian and Erin!" Sans yells.

_"F****************!" _Adrian confirms in his mind, then Erin stands by him as she tries to keep her smile.

"Pair number Four! Zara and Frank! A.K.A, Team High Jinks!" Sans randomly adds onto what he said.

_"Interesting" _Zara and Frank says in their minds before they stand by each other.

"The fifth team is...Mara and Val! A.K.A, Team Mental Problems!" Sans says loudly.

_"...I'm screwed anyway" _Mara and Val thinks in unison before they stand by each other.

"Now the sixth team is! Tara and Michael! Bronze and Brains!" Sans exclaims.

_"Nice, a good teammate" _Tara and Michael responds in their minds before they also stand by each other.

"Which leaves us with the seventh and final team! Robin and Bayte!" Sans finishes.

_"...Eh..." _Bayte and Robin says in their minds before they stand by each other.

"Now, 14 competitors are left! And only 2 will win...50,000,000 dollars each!" Sans announces, then everyone stares on before Sans continues "But for now, everyone! See you all tomorrow!" Sans confirms, then all 14 competitors walk off through the portal before they appear back in the desert.

* * *

**_"We'll carry on! We'll carry on!" _**All the 14 competitors all walk side by side in the desert.

**_"And though you're dead and gone believe me, Your memory will carry on!"_** Robin is seen holding a knife in his hand as Bayte begins walking away from him.

**_"You'll carry on!" _**Michael holds his computer in his hand as Tara held a boulder using her hands.

**_"And though you're broken and defeated, Your weary widow marches on!" _**Val and Mara looks down as they both walked on.

**_"Do or die? You'll never make me!"_ **Zara and Frank then smirks as the both of them walk side by side in slo-motion.

**_"Because the world, Will never take my heart!"_ **Adrian is seen looking away as Erin also looked away as they kept walking.

**_"You can try! You'll never break me!" _**Kay and Yuki both bump into each other before Kay just slaps Yuki.

**_"We wanna know! We wanna play this part (We'll carry on!)"_ **Zack and Fiona just glares at each other the entire time.

**_"Do or die? (We'll carry on!) You'll never make me. (We'll carry on!)" _**The 14 competitors walk into the giant mansion.

**_"Because the world, (We'll carry on!) Will never take my heart!"_**_Mara and Kay were seen arguing at each other earlier this episode._

**_"You can try! (We'll carry-!) You'll never break me!" _**_Rival's punch and Adrian's kick were seen clashing with each other._

**_"We wanna know!" _**_Other Erin is seen knocking out Erin in one punch._

**_"We wanna play this part! WE'LL CARRY ON!" _**Rival is seen singing the lyrics, then he smirks.

**Total Drama Wars**

**Another Chapter done, this one was 6,400 words long! Now, here comes the results from the last Question!:**

**Survive by Rise Against: 1**

**To Be Loved by Papa Roach: 1**

**The SOILDER Way by Crisis Core: 1**

**Burn from Flow: 1**

**Well looks lik no on else answered my question...interesting...Now, time for my Review Response!:**

**Epifanio Therion: **It was fun indeed, though I'm pretty sure not everyone got EQUAl screen time, it was close enough, plus Mara and Val's theme song should be All Time Low by Jon Bellion at this point! ...Unless if a specific person was to take Rival out and eliminate him...  
Yeah, I'm glad you really did think about Adrian's decision to not beat Mara, I like that. Also the plot twist is honestly one that I actually like because it caused me to write this Chapter! NANI indeed!

If it was April Fools that would've been perfect timing  
I won't forget, and your welcome for another cameo!  
RULES OF NATURE! Lol,and I'm glad to see that you also liked Deja Vu and Closer!

Okay, nice suggestions there, I'll listen to those songs!

**Candela Monsoon: **Don't worry, this Chapter is shorter by 3,000 words, so if you fall asleep then you'll hopefully have an easier time reading the rest!

Yeah, from now on to avoid Spoilers, DO NOT READ REVIEWS! Lol

See ya!

**Now, here's credit to all songs I used:**

**Enemies by Shinedown (Used during Rival's and Adrian's battle), Take A Chance by CFO$ (Used after Enemies was stopped), and Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance (Used at the end)**

**So choose your favorite song from here and here comes the Question Of The Day!:**

Who do you think changed the most in my Total Drama stories?

**And well, I don't have much other things to say rather than!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

**PEACE OUT!**


	13. Episode 11: Wars

_"Time to pack your bags"_

_**Adrian **_is seen sighing as **_Erin_ **builds a invention with a sad look on her face.

_"No more looking back"_

_**Godzilla** _and **_Phoenix_ **are fighting in the background as _**Zack **_and _**Fiona **_charges at each other

_"So quit your cryin'"_

Two pictures are seen of Val's mom and Mara's dad

_"I know, you know you're guilty"_

**_Val_ **and _**Mara **_are seen holding the pictures before dropping them and they both look down

_"Guess you must have"_

Water is seen before_** Robin **_skips a rock across it and it flies to the other side

_"Had me in a trance"_

A splash is seen as **_Bayte _**was the one who caused it

_"And now you've lost your chance"_

_**Michael **_is seen playing he theme using his computer

_"So just quit tryin'"_

Half of a tree is seen falling behind him as **_Tara _**runs past him

_"I know, you know you're guilty"_

**_Kay _**and **_Yuki _**are seen pushing each other as they both look pissed off

_"Guess you must have had me hypnotized"_

Bones are seen coming out the ground

_"Oh no no!"_

A Gaster Blaster is then seen as the camera looks up, _**Sans **_was seen standing on top of it with a smirk

_"You had me hypnotized!"_

Then the Gaster Blaster fires at the camera which causes it to blow up

_"Oh no no!"_

_**CV **_is seen evily laughing before they then eat the next camera as they were in complete darkness

_"You had me hypnotized"_

A picture is taken of everyone left who walk in front of a explosion as it was sunset time

_"(You are way more than a headache at this point. Do us all a favor, and go fuck yourself)"_

Then the picture is seen being places by a hypnosis pendant before they pick up a wrench as they smile, it was **_Other Erin_**

* * *

_Total Drama Wars_

_Episode 11: Wars_

_"Nah, you're just **playing the game"**_

* * *

Adrian is seen waking up as he sighs.

"...Perfect, now I made more enemies" Adrian tells himself as he sat down at the table on a wooden chair, after yesterday, he was gonna need a long break, but because this is Total Drama he doesn't get any.

"..." Erin was seen staring at a guitar before she picks it up and stares at a microphone.

_Rival then finishes singing and Erin smiles as Rival smiles back and they stare into each other's eyes._

"Well, sad to know that he was sent home" Erin heard from behind her before she quickly turns around and sees Other Erin.

"Y-Yeah..." Erin awkwardly responds upon seeing her Other self, then Other Erin has something in her pocket.

"What's going on in here?" Adrian asks as he walks to the room, then he sees Erin and Other Erin.

"...Hi..." Erin says as she stares at Adrian, Adrian then stares back.

"...Bye..." Adrian states before he slams the door and walks away as Erin then squeaks a bit.

"Out of all things that made you squeak a simple door slam does the job?" Other Erin asks with a confused look.

"I-It's because...A-Adrian d-doesn't l-like m-me...because I was Rival's best friend..." Erin confirms as she looks down.

"Be glad you weren't his only friend and besides, his nickname is Drama for a reason...and I'll show you one of the reasons why" Other Erin's voice was heard as the camera focused on Erin as she looked up.

"What do you mean?" Erin asks, but then Other Erin smirks as the camera then shows the hypnosis pendant Other Erin obtained as Erin's eyes then swirl in a black and white circle.

"Now, you will stay here as I take your place in the competition" Other Erin states.

"I will do as you say...Erin..." Erin confirms, then Other Erin chuckles before she then stuffs Erin inside of a suitcase before she then chuckles before her ringtone is heard going off.

_**"Copycat trying to cop my manner, Watch your back when you can't watch mine" **_Other Erin's ringtone goes off before she then sees who called her and chuckles as the camera then shows that Rival called.

_**"Copycat trying to cop my glamour" **_the music played over as Other Erin speaks to Rival over the phone as she had a very cocky smile while all this happens.

_**"Why so sad, bunny, can't have mine?" **_Other Erin then chuckles before she then ends the call before putting the phone in her pocket as Other Erin looked suspiciously happy as she kept her smile before the screen fades to black.

"Okay, What's our strategy?" Tara asks Michael as they were both sitting down in a dark room with a table between them while one light shined upon both of them as it was the only thing seen as it was a hanging light.

"Basically we got only one shot to win this season, but according to my logic we have the best shot of winning, you're a girl, nice, and strong, I'm a guy, sucks at being nice, and smart, so we both make a great team because we can make up for our flaws" Michael answers as he then smirks.

"That was not a answer I was looking for but now I'm ready to win with you on my side!" Tara exclaims very happily, she looked very positive as she smiled in a happy way while standing up.

"Calm down soldier" Michael states, then Tara hears this before she then nods before sitting down and she looks casual now.

"Yes sir" Tara responds quietly, then Michael smiles a bit as this happens.

"Good, now as for our plan, in every show people make a choice whether to vote off their biggest threat or the people they are the least close to" Michael responds as he was definitely in thinking mode.

"Personally, I'll say we vote out the people who we are the least closest to because I'm okay with having nice competition for the finale, I'll just be more determined to prove myself if that happens, but it depends, when the person is voted off, will they have a chance to come back? Actually, will we even be able to vote someone out or will something like The Wheel Of Decisions happen?" Tara asks as the end after confirming her answer.

"Good point, though Sans will most likely call us up soon so I guess we complete today's challenge, hopefully make a plan during it, and then get through elimination" Michael responds.

"Okay then, also, Why are we in this dark room? Why did you make just one light instead of more than one? Couldn't we have gone somewhere else more private than the-" Tara was gonna ask, but then a bunch of lights turns on around them.

"...AH! SORRY IF I INTERRUPTED YOU GUYS!" Zack yells as he quickly slams the door, Tara and Michael were in the bathroom.

"Why did he freak out like that?" Tara asks, but then Michael stands up.

"See you at the challenge soldier" Michael simply responds before he then opens the door and walks out the bathroom as Tara was left with a confused look.

"Never thought that would happen..." Zack tells himself as he then looks around before he then sees his partner.

"...Apparently this show loves teaming me up with pathetic teammates, we didn't even get voted off or lose in The Final Reckoning! You fell on your nose and you were eliminated like that Zack! So, don't *bleep* it up for me this time!" Fiona shouts as she glares at Zack.

"I'm glad I got some sleep, because I would not want to listen to your voice all night...heh, no wonder why I have a girlfriend and the only relationship you have is between you and the ground" Zack remarks as he smirks.

"HEY!" Fiona shouts angrily as she glares at Zack, Zack was a little surprised as he saw Fiona's response, then he

"...Wait, NOT THAT KIND FIONA!" Zack yells as he knew what Fiona thought now, then Fiona blinks as she then sighs.

"Okay maybe I was getting the wrong idea there but that remark still wasn't a good one ZACK!" Fiona shouts before Zack just chuckles.

"Well considering the fact that you hate everything I say I might as well return the favor in some way, so here's a song for you!" Zack exclaims as he picks up his Guitar.

"This song is gonna be awful isn't it?" Fiona asks as she deadpanned.

**_"I! HATE! EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" _**Zack sings as Fiona just rolls her eyes as he left out some of the lyrics.

**_"YOU! HATE! EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!" _**Fiona then glares at Zack as Zack glares back at they get in a stare off, yep everything's normal between these two.

_"...Wow...this season is s***" _Mara and Val both think as they both look down and sighs.

_"Only Milo was able to prevent me from getting depression in Total Drama Fire..." _Val thinks to herself.

_"I wish I was some of these people" Valentina whispered, Milo heard this._

_"T-They are d-dead Valentina!" Milo yelled, The Killer Lizards looks at him._

_"Well at least they no longer are depressed!" Valentina yelled back._

_"My grandfather is dead! And the last things he gave to me was these headphones! So you better treasure every moment you have!" Milo yells back, and Milo looks emotional while Valentina looked surprised, Everyone was quiet._

_"I'm sorry Milo" Valentina responds, Milo then almost cries but Valentina hugs him, Milo smiles, then he hugs back, after the hug then The Killer Lizards then continue to go on._

"..." Val then just sighs before she stands up and walks away as Mara looks down.

_"...Therion...When I thought of him during last season...it helped me...I wasn't so down with myself...now when I think of him...I just wish he was here...and now that I remember what my dad did with me..." _Mara confirms in her thoughts as she is shaking violently, then Adrian goes over to Mara as Michael walks over to Val.

"Well, I have Kay who hates me now, Erin who I'm paired up with, Zara who is mad with me for eliminating Sara, and I pretty much have no one else to talk to..." Adrian confirmed as he sat down by Mara.

"S-Sounds r-rough" Mara nervously responds as she slowly begins looking at Adrian as she was still shaking.

"Yeah...I assume you had a rough time haven't you?" Adrian asks, then Mara sighs as she kept looking at Adrian.

"H-How d-did y-you-?" Mara was gonna ask, but Adrian smiles.

"Well...let's just say back on Total Drama Time Warp I wasn't exactly the most liked guy...but we had a time of relax, same as in yesterday before The Final Reckoning...me and Gwen, we just kinda made things interesting...and after the challenge after Rival had beaten me up, yeah that was a thing at one point" Adrian adds on.

"H-Heh, c-can't b-believe t-that" Mara responds as she chuckles quietly.

"Same, anyways, after he beat me up, I was embarrassed because he beat me up while singing a song...but even after then, someone was there to help me out, they were there to help me, they made me feel good..." Adrian says as his smile got more cheerful.

"...Gwen..." Mara realizes, then Adrian nods as Mara and Adrian stares at each other.

"And ever since that day, I always wanted to know...how did it feel like to do what Gwen did?...Mara...you may clearly be emotionally weak...but you can get through this, and who knows? You might see Therion again" Adrian says before he gets up and walks away as Mara then had a smile.

_"...Maybe things aren't as bad as I thought..." _Mara thinks as she kept her smile.

_"Okay Michael...don't mess this up...you NEED to do this" _Michael thinks to himself, then he sees Val painting but she sighs as she drops the paintbrush.

"...Why? Why can't I find any happiness?..." Val asks herself in a sad voice she saw her painting, it was a painting of a radio, then Val hugs it as she starts crying while Michael watches.

"Hey Val..." Val heard, then she sighs before she stops hugging the painting before she turns around and looks at Michael.

"...W-What d-do y-you w-want?" Val asks as she wipes her tears.

"I know we got very little time but, I don't like seeing you like this Val, I know you miss Milo but you need to remember that he isn't the only person who can make you happy..." Michael says as he walks up to Val.

"I doubt YOU can..." Val states as she stares at Michael, Michael then sighs.

"...Look, I know I may not be the nicest guy...hell, I'm not really Empathetic...but, I can try..." Michael responds as he had a weak smile.

"M-Milo...h-he k-knew h-how t-to m-make m-me h-happy..." Val says as she looks down.

"Well you're right about that...but maybe someone else can be smart enough to make you happy also" Michael states as his smile grew more genuine, then Val slowly looks up at Michael.

"...M-Maybe..." Val responds as she smiles a bit.

"Anyways, I'm kinda hoping you go far now, anyways, see ya next time Val" Michael says before he walks away.

"...B-Bye...Michael..." Val responds as she watches Michael walk out.

"Is it me or does today seem less...happy than usual?" Zara questions as he notices this.

"Well considering what's already happened this season, it's only logical" Frank confirms before he takes a sip of his mug.

"Fair point...Anyways, if we are eliminating a team I'm gonna go for Adrian and Erin..." Zara states.

"Zara says this to me, so I decide to take another sip of my mug" sip "and tell him, That sounds like a smart idea, though maybe we should consider possibly putting in Michael and Tara since they seem like a strong team overall" Frank narrates.

"I think about this before telling the detective, Nah, after Adrian eliminated Sara I WANT HIM OUT" Zara remarks.

"Zara is clearly letting his vengeance get the best of him and he's not thinking too clearly, so I'm gonna need to calm him down, so then I say-" Frank was gonna say but Zara slaps him.

"And this is why the detective I talk too isn't smart" Zara remarks.

"...I need to get ready in case if that *bleep* backstabs me" Kay confirms as she is seen standing in front of someone.

"Okay then, make sure not to kill anyone with it" Robin confirms as he gave Kay a knife before he walks away.

"I could tell you the same thing" Kay remarks as she then stares at the knife before putting it in her pocket.

_"Okay...I gotta find a way to get Kay eliminated without getting me out in the process because I'm never gonna win if I team up with her!" _Yuki states in her mind, then she sighs before standing up and walking back into the house while she was in the desert.

"Why were you just meditating in the desert?" Bayte asks, but Yuki just walks past her without saying a word.

_"I don't need to tell her anything" _Yuki responds in her head, then Bayte growls as she thought Yuki ignored her so she then smirks before standing in front of Yuki.

"Hey, how about we make a deal? I know what you want" Bayte states as Yuki then raised an eyebrow upon seeing this.

_"Well, I'd like to send Kay home...but there's two other girls I wanna send home...maybe Bayte can help me" _Yuki responds in her mind as she stares at Bayte who was still smirking.

"Okay, I'm on the same team as Robin so maybe I can help convince him to give me one of his knives and maybe I can sabotage Mara? She's currently not in her best state so I can do so" Bayte confirms.

"...What about Erin?..." Yuki asks as she kept looking at Bayte.

"Have you seen how her inventions? Sure she will be hard to beat physically due to how much damage she can take, but if she pulls out a invention then I can take advantage of it, but I'm probably planning too far ahead, after all, we could just be voting her off" Bayte states as she kept smirking.

_"I'd like to see Erin hurt more...but I guess it wouldn't hurt to get help besides, I already don't have much friends" _Yuki analyzes in her head as Bayte puts out her hand, then Yuki shakes it, Bayte and Yuki shook hands.

* * *

Sans is then seen sleeping from the long day yesterday.

"ZZZI'm glad I hired a new hostZZZ" Sans says while asleep as Z's came out of his mouth as he was asleep, then an explosion goes off as a figure is seen walking out of the smoke from the explosion.

_**"Haaail (haaail), What's the matter with your head? Yeah" **_A song is heard, then Yuki and Bayte are the first ones to hear this as they turn their attention to a figure which is obscured by the sand being blown.

_**"Haaail (haaail), What's the matter with your mind? And your sign an-a, oh-oh-oh" **_Everyone inside the house hears the song before they all begin walking outside.

_**"Haaail (haaail) Nothin' the matter with your head, Baby find it, come on and find it" **_Some of the competitors were moving along to the beat while others were lip syncing.

_**"Haaail, with it baby, 'Cause you're fine, And you're mine, and you look so divine" **_then the new host is seen mouthing the words to the song as the camera slowly shows them.

**_"Come and get your love"_** Sheniqua then smirks as she was revealed to be the host as Zack had a big smile.

**_"Come and get your love" _**Sheniqua then moonwalks as she then flips off Fiona which the camera's censores as Zack then laughs while Fiona looked pissed.

**_"Come and get your love" _**Everyone else just chuckled at the events that happened, Mara and Val even both chuckled quietly.

**_"Come and get your love" _**A drum set was behind Sheniqua as she sits down after this part before she then smirks before she then plays the drums part as Zack was seen with his guitar and slides by Sheniqua as he plays with her before the song is then cut off.

"Sheniqua!" Zack shouts as he then tackle hugs Sheniqua, Sheniqua just chuckled as she let's Zack do this.

"Nice seeing you back again!" Sheniqua exclaims as she hugs Zack back, then the two cuddle each other as the cast watches on.

"..." Fiona says nothing before she then pukes off-screen.

"Okay now, I've been given the rundown on what's going on, so from what I've been told all of you are in teams of two! So I hope all of you are ready for the first challenge of the...uh, Merge?...No you all are paired up...Let's just call it The Fake Merge" Sheniqua says.

"Sounds original" Michael remarks, then Sheniqua sighs as she looks around.

"Now...Today's challenge will be dubbed, **What I've Done" **Sheniqua states as she smirks, then everyone gulps, but then Frank doesn't look like he was listening.

"...Wait, What happened again? I was too busy nararating..." Frank confirms as everyone then facepalms except for Zara.

"As long as I'm not paired up with Frank I think I'll have a better chance of winning than even with Erin!" Adrian exclaims as he smirks.

"Well we're still gonna kick your a** Adrian! Because you may have Erin on your team, but you're still dumber than Rival ever was!" Zara snaps as he then shoves Adrian before 'Erin' is seen kicking Adrian's back which causes Adrian to fall down.

"Don't think I didn't hear you there...besides, you're the one with Gwen, who says that she won't cheat on you while you're gone? After all, she does have a reputation for kissing guys~" Erin remarks, but Adrian growls as he then gets up and attempts to kick Erin's face, but she pulled out the real Erin and Adrian accidentally kicks her face as Real Erin then falls onto the ground.

"If I ever get the chance, I'm sending the both of you home!" Adrian shouts in rage, Real Erin is still hypnotized as Erin just smirks before she walks over to Real Erin.

"Now, GET UP!" Erin shouts as she kicks the Real Erin's back, then Real Erin nods before standing up.

"Yes Master..." Real Erin states as Erin just smirks before putting her back in the suitcase.

"Now, Can you all guess what this challenge is gunna be about?" Sheniqua asks all the competitors.

"I assume it's about the sins we have all committed and our ways of dealing with it which is gonna involve a lot of flashbacks..." Michael simply answers, then everyone stares at him.

"Okay, but all of you will be dealing with What you've all done as pairs, so hope you all are ready!" Sheniqua exclaims, then everyone sighs as they look around in the desert.

"Hey Sheniqua...How long will you be here for?" Zack asks as he walks up to his girlfriend.

"Well until elimination, so sorry for the fact that we only have a little amount of time together...it sucks..." Sheniqua responds as she then looks down, but Zack just hugs her as Sheniqua looked a little surprised.

"I don't care...as long as I can spend time with you...I'll be happy..." Zack responds, then Sheniqua smiles before she hugs Zack back.

"And this is why Chris was the host" Fiona remarks as she then rolls her eyes before she walked away.

"Okay, Whoever is the first team to ring the bell which signals that you got over what you've done will win the challenge and be safe from elimination! Now, big words will appear on the screen that will tell you guys when to go!" Sheniqua loudly states.

"Let's do this!" Erin tries to act like the Real Erin as she exclaims this.

**"3" **An announcer's voice was heard as 1 bell was seen.

**"2" **Then all 14 competitors were seen preparing themselves as Sheniqua watches on.

**"1" **All 7 pairs got ready to run as the announcer reached 1.

**"-1" **The announcer goes on as everyone then looks confused, but Robin, Yuki, and Erin still looked prepared to run.

**"-2" **The voice kept on counting down beyond 1, or does it count as below 1?

**"GO!" **Robin, Yuki, and Erin then all takes off first, everyone else then were caught off guard before they all then also run after this happened.

_"I've done a lot of bad stuffs so I wonder which one they'll use against me" _Yuki thinks, then a girl is seen smirking.

"Hello there YUKI" The girl states, then the camera reveals who it is and reveals it to be...

_"...Jamie..." _Yuki confirms in her head as soon as I was gonna answer it, then Jamie smirks as she glares at Yuki.

"Don't think I came alone..." Jamie states with a smirk, then multiple portals opens up.

* * *

Multiple people's then comes out of each portals.

**"We're in the Endgame now" **Rival's voice was heard, then he steps out another portal.

"WHY CAN'T YOU EVER JUST STAY OUT OF THE DAMN GAME!?" Adrian angrily asks as he caught up to Robin, Yuki, and Erin.

"Because...let's just say mistakes can be a great thing" Adrian hears, then he turns to where he heard the voice and sees Sara.

"SARA!" Zara happily exclaims as Zara and Frank caught up with Robin, Yuki, Erin, and Adrian and stands by them.

"...Erin...Kay..." Rival says with a smile as Kay caught up, Erin then smiles back.

"R-Rival!?" Real Erin's voice was heard from inside Erin's suit-case.

"You shall now shut up!" Erin demands, then the suit-case stops stops shaking as Erin smirks.

"I will now shut up...Erin..." Real Erin's voice confirms in a hypnotic voice, then Erin looks back at Rival, Rival raised an eyebrow at this.

"Weren't you supposed to be on another Total Drama show?" Erin asks with a confused look.

"Either Total Drama Musical Power or Total Drama Welcome To The Musical Parade will start filming tomorrow, and besides, I'll be healed up by then so that is why I am now allowed here...Also because I got a debt to collect..." Rival states as he then glares at Adrian and Yuki.

"RIVAL!" Kay exclaims as she ran, but Yuki grabbed her shirt before throwing Kay back as Yuki just glares at Rival before she then stares at Adrian, Adrian then nods before he then turns his head and glares at Sara, Yuki then glares at Rival.

"...Everyone is here..." Robin confirms as he pulls out two knives.

"Where do you keep getting those knives!?" Frank loudly asks off-screen as the camera focused on Robin.

"Look, we don't even have twenty people from this season here yet! So no, not everyone is here!" Fiona loudly confirms as her and Zack catch up, Fiona stared at Robin as she stopped.

"Then, you're very blind Fiona" Zack remarks as he then turns Fiona's head to the front of them.

Therion and Milo are seen coming out a portal together.

Mara and Val then finally catches up with everyone and they have a big smile on their faces upon seeing the two boys.

Max then steps out the portal and stands by Milo as she smiles at Val.

Tyler then smirks as he steps out the portal, then Robin immediately drops his knives and runs over to him as everyone watches this happen, but a portal nearby is seen and Gael jumps out the portal and kicks Robin away before he lands on the ground and stares at everyone else.

Therion, Milo, Max, Tyler, and Gael all stand by each other as they kept staring at everyone.

Then three people are seen coming out of a single portal as they all had a smile, Kay then slowly gets up and smiled at the three people, they were Riley and Lane who both waves at Kay, meanwhile Ryan also came out as he smirked at Adrian before Riley, Lane, and Ryan then all stood by Jamie.

Rival then chuckled before Griff comes out the portal behind him along as Sheniqua then stands by Jamie, Griff then looks over and also stands by Jamie as Robin then gets up as everyone lined up, Sara decided to join the stand, Rival then chuckles before joining along.

Sara, Griff, Sheniqua, Jamie, Ryan, Lane, Riley, Gael, Tyler, Max, Milo, Therion, and Rival then all stood together...all eliminated 13 competitors all ready, then everyone else also lined up.

Zara, Frank, Zack, Fiona, Michael, Tara, Kay, Yuki, Mara, Val, Erin, and Adrian also all stood together...the 14 remaining competitors, then both line-ups glares at each other.

**"...Total Drama..." **Rival states as everyone then kept on glaring as they all looked ready for something...like the kind you see in a bunch of...

**"WARS!" **Rival announces, then everyone charges at each other the 13 eliminated competitors and 14 remaining competitors were all gonna clash with each other as they all charge.

**_"Whoever goes down...is gone...from Total Drama Wars...now, the eliminated competitors won't be able to get back in, but they'll be able to take someone down with them...so, Who will be eliminated? What will happen next? And, Who will win Total Drama Wars?" _**A voice was heard as everything then goes into slo-motion.

**_"...Find out..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Next Time..." **_The kid with a computer confirms with a smirk before winking at the camera and then the screen fades to black.

***Episode Ends***

**Okay, here's the results from the Last Question!:**

**Rival: 4**

**Robin: 2**

**Yuki: 1**

**Erin: 1**

**Adrian: 1**

**Val: 1**

**Mara: 1**

**Okay, so Rival has changed the most, okay, that was a test choice where I test how things are going from a Reader's point of view! Now, here comes the good old me responding to 2 Reviews! You know, the daily life of Review Responses!:**

**Candela Monsoon: **Okay, glad to hear you're answering this question! Also I can definitely see what you mean describing Rival from starting off from a closed off and secretive guy who doesn't open up to where in Total Drama Wars where he opens up to Erin and they get along pretty well (Erin was in the same season as Ally was in...Lol) Also, glad to see a new fave ship of yours is Rival x Erin!

Yeah considering that this is Yuki we're talking about here, she's right. Yeah choosing to eliminate Sara was completely my choice, it was either her or Zara but I decided to eliminate Sara because of how much better her ending was than if Zara was eliminated (Personally there's too much ships already, Hehehe)

Don't worry, Rival will try his best to win the season and he will hopefully do well!

That's what they all say when they're evil...and here's the next!

**Epifanio Therion: **Well I tried my best to make the fight very great! And yeah that was my intention for the end of Adrian and Rival's fight. Also nice songs to listen to while reading Rival vs Adrian! Yeah I wanted a surprise elimination which was why Sara was eliminated.

Yep, I realized that Total Drama Time Warp had some things that needed a call back, so there it was, also because Welcome To The Black Parade seemed like a good enough song to be placed here

Yeah...the fanbase have really been less active these days in my opinion, for example, some people I remember back from Total Drama Time Warp days are the ones I don't even see anymore...so yeah things are definitely changing...

Okay, nice! Interesting to see you choose three people who had the most positive change and three who had the most negative changes! I was not expecting that at all

**Okay, now, this year looks like it's gonna be interesting moving forward, there's everything involving the new Sonic The Hedgehog Movie...and now I'm planning to put Gangsta's Paradise in the story (Hehehe) and I watched Avengers Endgame...It was awesome and one of the best movies for me especially with that portal scene where the Avengers Assemble, plus I kept up with all Marvel Movies so watching the movie felt very great to say the least! Even if the ending dragged out for a bit too long for my taste...**

**Question Of The Day!:**

Which one on one battle would you like to see the most between one remaining and one eliminated competitors the most?

**And here's credit to all songs used!:**

**Hypnotized by Set It Off (Intro Theme), Copycat by Billie Eilish (Used when Erin was on the phone with Rival), and Come and Get Your Love by Redbone (Used for Sheniqua's entrance)**

**Now, I got nothing more to say rather than, Sup Candela and I'm glad to be making Welcome To The Musical Parade with ya! Now, time to end this with my usual two words!:**

**PEACE OUT!**


	14. Update!

**Not Gonna Die tonight, We're gonna stand and fight forever, Don't close your eye-**

**Oh, sorry about that, I gotta really stop getting caught up in stuffs...Well, Hello Readers!**

**Sorry for this story taking over a month to update, I could say the reasons on why I haven't been updating right here, but I'm gonna save that for last and clear up some things**

**Now, I know this story is not as "popular" as Total Drama Time Warp or Total Drama Fire, after all, It has the least amount of Favs out of any of my stories and has less Followers than Total Drama Time Warp, plus my last chapter only received One Review...**

**But, I will keep on making this story, so NO, it is not cancelled or discontinued, now I can't promise Episode 12 coming out soon, or whether or not the new chapters/episodes will take a month long for me to post**

**But I can promise that, thanks to Candela Monsoon (Again) I now have a idea on how I can sorta make things up, so because everyone is ready to battle in Episode 12, I just thought that maybe they can all sit down and answer my questions...though I'm not expecting too much, after all, I just mentioned how this story isn't too popular**

* * *

**But, feel free to send in questions, though there are a few rules!**

**Rule 1: Do NOT ask about who's gonna be sent home or if there's gonna be a massive twist or Who's gonna win or ANY big spoilers that would make this story much more predictable! (These are Spoilers I'd rather not give away)**

**Rule 2: I will accept questions involving if there's gonna be another Season or Phase of my Total Drama series as long as they make sense**

**Rule 3: You can ask the cast and me some questions! But questions for people who can't attend it will not be accepted! (Example: Present Chris and Future Chris because they are still in jail)**

* * *

**And that is gonna be all for now, also I recommend sending the questions via PM...because reasons! And yes this is basically a Mid-Season (Even though it's Episode 11 and this seasons has 20 Episodes, *cough* *cough*) Q and A! So I hope to see some questions!**

**Speaking of questions, here's the people who actually still keeps up with this story's biggest question (If it's not, then uhhh, I got nothing) Why have I not updated the story in so long?**

**Well, there are multiple reasons for this, but to keep it simple, I'll just state my three main reasons!**

* * *

**Reason One: I've been too busy on other sites, for example, I've been getting too caught up on my time in Discord to where I forget to work on the story, so yes, I'm now a procrastinator!**

**Reason Two: Motivation Spikes, heck I planned for Total Drama Wars to come out at least one week after Total Drama Fire, yet, being the dumb person I was, I decided to post Total Drama Wars earlier, also after Episode 12, I'm gonna try my best to not write any more fighting episodes until Episode 20, because I know that this is called "Total Drama WARS" but even I need a break from writing about physical wars**

**Reason Three: My life, Now I don't want to dwell on this too much considering that I'm usually private about most stuffs I do to the point where I'm suspicious, so yeah I'm paranoid, anyways, let's just say I can relate to Val on something and move on, like my name is To-Okay I'll stop...**

* * *

**Sigh, sorry for taking over a month to update and it's not even a official Episode! Now, I am also working on Total Drama Welcome To The Musical Parade with Candela Monsoon, so go ahead and check that out!**

**As for now, see you Readers next chapter! And**

**PEEEEEEAAAAAACCCCCEEEE OOOOOOOUUU-You know what? I'm gonna say it the way I usually do:**

**PEACE OUT!**


	15. Mid-Season (Not Really) Q and A!

Everyone is seen walking out the portal and standing on a stage, there was a bunch of seats for a audience.

"..." And none of them were filled because there were no audience members inside the empty Survivor reunion location lookin' place! So in other words, a set.

"Wow, surprisingly enough no one's here to watch us answer questions in a reunion we could easily have after the competition finishes" Ryan sarcastically remarks, some chuckling were heard.

"Well, never thought a joke could me anymore obvious" Michael responds before he then sighs and chuckles a bit. Next, he decides to smirk and decides to say the 'obvious' joke, "The amount of people who cares about Total Drama Wars described in one scene..." Michael says before the camera then shows a bunch of empty seats and no sounds were heard.

"*Bleep* you too Michael" A familiar kid's voice was heard, then he is seen suddenly appearing with his laptop (Specifically a Windows 10) before closing it and he sighs. So, he then walks up to all 27 competitors, there were 27 seats on the stage which all the competitors sit on while the kid then looks at the screen, "Now for the people who actually cared enough to notice, Sans, The Terminator, and Cody Carson aren't here at the reunion which is because, something happens in Episode 12 which involves them so look forward to that, so because I don't want to spoil much for Episode 12, I decided to not include them here!" The kid explains while looking at the camera.

"Well, we know what happened!" Griff exclaims as he smiles.

"Oh right, this takes place after Episode 12 even though this is technically coming out before Episode 12..." The kid awkwardly explains, then only silence was heard once again.

"Hey, don't worry about it, things could be much more confusing, but to say the least, what we went through was very interesting!" Max confirms (You're lucky you're nice, Max, or else I would've pointed out how you stated the obvious by saying what you all went through was interesting...and I just did it, didn't I?).

"Thank you Max, now we will finally get to the questions we got! And overall we got..." The kid dramatically builds up, for some reason, before he opens his computer and smiles before his smile slowly went away and he frowns instead, "Eight questions-"

"Well, that sounds pretty good considering that-!" Zara was gonna exclaim.

"From the same person, **ninjedi**, who also sent questions for Total Drama Fire's reunion..." The kid finishes his sentence.

"...Oh..." Zara responds before he looks around, everyone was looking at him.

"Sometimes I question how you are my brother" Sara jokingly remarks, Zara just rolls his eyes.

"Can we get to the questions rather than waste time on remarks?" Fiona asks with a unamused toned voice.

"And just like that I feel tempted to punch you due to your Fiona-ness and your inability to have fun" Zack states to Fiona, then the camera turns to Yuki and focuses on her.

* * *

_"Anyways, First Question for Mara and Riley: Since you two already have won once before, What would you do with the money if you won again?"_ The kid asks the question.

"Well, I guess I would probably use it to help me by defenses to face my father...either that or to move in with Therion as I use the money to support us, actually I should do that after the show is done!" Mara answers, then Therion chuckles.

"Looks like I got one thing to forward to after the show is done" Therion responds, then Mara giggles before they quickly kiss each other which causes the both of them to blush afterwards.

"I'd use my money to probably afford all the stuffs at the mall for my friend, Emma Daring, because let's just say she likes to drag me and Lane around, plus even after I won Total Drama Time Warp that just led to her dragging me to the mall even more so people can recognize me to make things more complicated because she likes taking risks, even if that involves risking the thing we want being sold out before we even get it due to the fact that they like to take stuffs before we get them...also I'd probably use the money to help out Lane" Riley confirms.

"Yeah, Emma isn't the worst person I know to be honest and considering that Riley's usually there to help with Emma, things could definitely be worse, also, thanks Riley" Lane responds, then Riley gives him a thumbs up.

_"Second Question: Nice Erin, what's it like being hypnotized multiple times?" _The kid reads the question, Erin is seen sighing before opening her suit-case and the Real Erin then comes out of it and she stood up, Erin and the Real Erin both looked exactly the same but the only difference is that the Real Erin has a black and white swirl in her eyes.

"Well..." Erin tries to think of a way to answer the question as if she was the Real Erin. She then finally found the exact words to say, "Honestly the first time I was hypnotized in Total Drama Fire wasn't too bad because it was only because the hypnosis only lasted for a few seconds and it was used for some slapstick which was fine, then this season came where Rival hypnotized me for multiple days...I was aware of everything that happened but when I snapped out the state I didn't know how to react, also hypnosis also goes by the name suggestive brainwashing for you nerds out there, and I'm sorry for that Rival, now I decided to also hypnotize Other Erin or Angry Erin or Whatever-you-wanna-call-her because I couldn't trust her..." Erin gives the clearest answer possible.

_"Third Question: Rival, who do you like better, Nice Erin or Angry Erin?" _The kid asks the next question because that was the only relevance he'd be able to contribute to the 'Episode.'

"...Honestly I have grown closer to Nice Erin and I do wish to take care of her considering that she is basically my other, although Angry Erin is kinda flirty and I kinda like that about her...but I've spent more time with Nice Erin and I'm closer with her than with anyone else, so, if you want the simplified answer then I'd say that I like Nice Erin better" Rival gives his answer.

_"Thanks for the answer!...anyways, here is the Fourth Question: Angry Erin, compared to Nice Erin, not much slapstick has happened to you. Do you think you could catch up to Nice Erin?" _The kid reads.

Erin was gonna answer, but then she remembered that she was meant to be Nice Erin/Real Erin, so she sighs. "Answer the question for me..." Erin begin saying to the Real Erin, Rival is seen raising a eyebrow. Erin then sighs while looking at Rival before she finishes her sentence and turns back to the Real Erin, "Please" Erin finishes then Rival's eyebrows return back to normal and he smiles before leaning back against his chair.

"I do not believe that I will catch up to Nice Erin because she has experienced so much pain to the point where there's no doubt, I will not even come close to beating her...even if there's a long-chain reaction I'm pretty sure it won't compare to the many times Nice Erin has gotten hurt this season" Real Erin answers before sitting down.

_"That was a simple question, anyways the Fifth Question goes to Sans: who would win in a fight, Godzilla or Phoenix?" _The kid confirms before sighing, then Sans is seen walking onto the stage.

"I like taking shortcuts, anyways, I will be here to answer your question because it doesn't involve any spoilers, now if I were to guess I'd say Godzilla because Godzilla has battled a three-headed lightning blast shooting dragon, King Ghidorah, and has faced a pterodactyl named Rodan so the only thing that Phoenix would have that Godzilla might have trouble with, is Phoenix's fire blast and faster speed...but even still, I'd place my bets on Godzilla" Sans responds as if he was the host of Death Battle before walking off the stage in the opposite direction he walked onto the stage (Which was on the left by the way).

_"__And there goes Sans, anyways, Sixth Question for everyone who has been eliminated: Who are you rooting for to win and why?"_

"Clearly I'm rooting for Zack to win, for obvious reasons" Sheniqua confirms.

"Well, personally I'm not close to anyone, but I'll be rooting for Erin to win because she has a good personality" Griff answers.

"Who else am I g-gonna root for? Of course my answer i-is Val" Milo remarks.

"Like Griff, I'm not close to anyone in the game...but unlike Griff I'm just gonna randomly root for anyone but Yuki" Gael states, Yuki just rolls her eyes.

"Robin...no extra insight needed, I'm rooting for Robin, but if not Robin then I'll say Kay, because Robin is the best and Kay has shown signs of being a better sister as of late" Tyler says his interesting, albeit, predictable answer.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't rooting for the best girl ever to win this season of Total Drama?" Therion also remarks.

"No offense Michael, but I'm gonna be rooting for Val to win" Max confirms, Michael then just sighs in response.

"Because I'm a good friend, I'll be rooting for Kay to win" Lane states.

"My pick is gonna be either Mara or Adrian...so no offense Mara, but I'm gonna have to root for Adrian here because he's in a better mental shape than you are" Ryan gives his answer, Adrian then internally says 'YES' to himself.

"I'm rooting for anyone but Yuki to win, because I have a strong dislike for Yuki" Jamie automatically answers.

"Right now I'm gonna stick with Lane and also root for Kay...so Kay, good luck!" Riley exclaims as she gives Kay a thumbs up, Kay gives a thumbs up back at her.

"Cleary, I'm gonna root for Erin...also *bleep* you Adrian and Kay" Rival wastes no time saying all of his opinions, then Adrian walks up to him.

"Do you want me to put you down once again? Because I will not hesitate to send you back to The Final Reckoning and leave you stranded there!" Adrian immediately yells at Rival.

"Well then, I guess when I escape, I'll remember to kiss Gwen once again!" Rival remarks, this causes Adrian to slap Rival hard.

"*BLEEP* YOU! AT LEAST I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND I WON'T CHEAT ON!" Adrian snaps, Rival then growls before attempting to punch Adrian, but Adrian dodges it, then they both glare at each other.

"I should've expected this!" The kid shouts, then he types on his laptop, Rival and Adrian were then seen sitting down.

"Jesus..." Michael remarks after seeing all of that.

_"I'm pretty sure these two are gonna be mortal enemies, anyways, Seventh Question!: Adrian and Yuki, do you think it's possible for you two to get along with an Erin?" _The kid asks the question.

"Look, I don't hate Erin, I just don't like the people she is associated with because in Total Drama Fire she was trying to befriend Yuki which was the main reason she was eliminated and Rival kissed her so it's safe to assume they're together...so, if I had to be honest we'd both need to probably forget about everyone else to EVER get along" Adrian states his answer.

"...No..." Yuki simply answers before glaring at Erin and the Real Erin, she then looks away.

* * *

_"Nice answer, Adrian, and Lame answer, Yuki, now here's the Last Question: To all the remaining competitors, who is the biggest threat to your game and why? (You can say yourself if you think it is)" _The kid says before smirking, "Now, because this is coming out before Episode 12, we are gonna have the remaining competitors in Episode 11 to answer this question in order to avoid major spoilers and thus they will answer the questions as if they're still in the game."

"Okay, I guess I'll go first" Zack begins talking, he then continues on, "I'd say my biggest threat is Fiona...because, no offense to everyone else, you all made it here for a reason, but I won't be able to win Total Drama Wars if I don't get along with my partner, and since my partner is Fiona this is much harder and I wish that I'd end up with Sheniqua, Tara, or even Kay!"

"I'm gonna have to say, Zack, for the reasons he said along with a additional reason...his nose..." Fiona remarks, then Zack looks down as Fiona chuckles. Everyone looked confused, "Well Zack is reacting like this because he is so ashamed by how badly his season ended so now he is forced to remember that I didn't get us eliminated on Total Drama Time Warp...HE DID" Fiona exclaims before she glares at Zack and she looks away while she flips her hair, but Sheniqua is seen hugging Zack and he hugs her back.

"Don't worry Zack, you won't mess up this season, after all...Fiona has yet to get the karma she deserves..." Sheniqua states, Zack then chuckles before slowly releasing the hug, Sheniqua does the same.

"Yeah...you're right about that" Zack admits.

"I know I am" Sheniqua remarks, then Zack laughs a bit due to her.

"To be fair I'd choose Yuki to be my biggest enemy but that's only because she'd only sabotage us which will lead to us getting eliminated or she'd play mind due to the fact that she will never be able to beat me in a fight" Kay remarks while she smirks.

"Now you're learning on how to be better!" Rival exclaims while putting up his hand, Kay then high fives him before they both chuckle, although Yuki is seen growling while sitting by Kay.

"I'm gonna say that all the 13 other competitors except for Mara and Val are my biggest threat..." Yuki simply answers once again, she doesn't say anything else afterwards.

"I'd say Michael and Tara because they are honestly the best team here, they have no drama with each other, they fit together very well, and they both are the least likely to get laid" Adrian playfully remarks.

"Uhhh" Milo's voice was heard then the camera turns to the next person.

"My biggest threat...my own inventions, but because I am sure that they are gonna work, I have complete confidence that I will win this season!" Erin exclaims while smiling, Adrian is seen rolling his eyes.

"I'd say my biggest threat is Adrian because he did send Sara home, so he's gonna be my target even though he's a great fighter...but I'm ready to go out trying to avenge Sara..." Zara gets straight to the point with his answer.

"Any hard cases to crack will be my biggest threat!" Frank states before pulling out his lollipop, but Zara takes it and throws it away.

"Frank, you've had that for the entire season, you need a new one, and luckily Sara was able to conveniently bring a new one for you" Zara confirms, then Sara passes him a lollipop.

"Wow...thanks Zara" Frank responds as he smiled before putting the lollipop in his mouth and he sucks on it.

"At first I came here to do two things, chew gum which is why I brought the lollipop...and do something, and I did both" Sara says, then Zara smiles.

"..." Mara looks down as it was her turn to answer, but Therion was seen giving her a kiss on her cheek which causes Mara to blush a bit and look up. "Sorry for the delay, now, I would say my biggest threat...is myself...because, I know I can do better, I know I can become a great Martial Artist, I know I can win Total Drama once again...but, I was only able to be positive at the end of Total Drama Fire because all I thought about was Therion, and now I have my father constantly on my mind and it just makes things worse..." Mara then sighs, she looks like she was gonna cry but Therion hugged her, Mara then wraps her arms around Therion and she hugs him tightly.

"It's okay Mara, he isn't here..." Therion says as he hugs Mara tighter also, Val and Milo watched this.

"Me and Mara are in similar positions, and I'm gonna answer the question with Mara's answer...my biggest threat is myself, because, I'm struggling without Milo on my side, he just makes me feel a certain way no one else can and that's why I love him, Milo may not be an artist but he is a person who I can talk with and no matter what happens...I will love Milo, and NO ONE can replace him" Val then smiles before looking at Milo, Milo's face was completely red.

"W-Wow...t-thanks V-Val" Milo stutters, this causes Val then let's out a giggle.

"No Milo...Thank you" Val states before holding Milo's hand, Milo then squeaks before he looks at their hands before her reciprocates and he also holds her hand...but this leads to Val closing her eyes and pulling Milo into a kiss.

"..." Milo's eyes widened as this happens, then he slowly closes his eyes and let's the kiss go on, Val and Milo's faces then both were red like tomato's before breaking up their kiss.

"I love you..." Milo and Val says to each other with a sweet smile.

"Hey Tara, you're next" Michael casually says, he didn't look like he minded what just happened.

"YES SIR!" Tara shouts as she stood up, then she looks around before facing straight, "I'd say my biggest threat is Zack and Fiona or Robin and Bayte, because Zack and Fiona don't get along at all but this is the second time being a duo, I also chose Robin and Bayte because Bayte can be good at challenges and Robin is...interesting..." Tara answers.

"Nice job Tara, you may now sit back down" Michael responds, Tara then nods before she sat back down. Michael then stood up, "My biggest threat is Erin because the only advantages I have over everyone else is being smart and so with Erin involved I know that things will be interesting but if her inventions don't malfunction, then we'll have a great battle, which is plain to see for someone like me..." Michael then sat down.

"Well, looks like someone's an *bleep*hole" Jamie remarks, Michael then looks at her, Jamie just looks back until Tara then also looks at Jamie...this causes Jamie to sweat a bit before automatically looking away.

"I will remember that..." Michael states upon seeing this happen, Michael, Tara, and Jamie then look at the next speaker.

"Well, looks like everyone else are using their brains for their answers...except for Yuki as expected" Robin remarks in a calm voice.

"I'm gonna agree with Robin here, for obvious reasons" Tyler adds on as he smirked, this was also a remark but it was less of a verbal shot at one of the competitors compared to Robin's comment.

"Anyways, on a regular note rather than a overly-serious or joke-filled note, I'm gonna this question with another question...Will me and Bayte be able to get along?" Robin asks.

"Damn straight we can" Bayte remarks, then some chuckles were heard before Robin pulled out his knife.

"Who chuckled at my partner's answer to a question I asked?" Robin questions, Robin then stood up and looks around only for no one to raise their hand and everyone looked away, which also involved the camera's, but does not involve Tyler or Bayte. Robin then chuckles, "Okay, now you can all look back, just don't think you can get away with messing around with my partner, she's not like my future, okay?"

"What do you mean by, "not like my future" anyways?" Bayte questions with a curious look on her face.

"Robin doesn't think you're trash Bayte, now are we gonna stall more time or can we pick up the pace and wrap up this Q and A?" Tyler requests, the kid opens up his computer.

"I'm on it" The kid confirms, then he begins typing.

"To honestly answer your question right now, so we can stop wasting time, I'm gonna say my biggest threat isn't anyone else but myself, now I don't want to sound cocky but considering the fact that everyone turned away when I threatened the ones who chuckled earlier, except for the ones who are the least scared of me, then I'm gonna say that my personality when Tyler isn't around will probably be my undoing 'cause that makes me a threat and I'm too obsessed with knives, and considering that's coming from me, that's saying a lot" Robin finally answers.

"My biggest threat is gonna most likely be Adrian because we still have a score to settle...also because, he has Erin on his team, and while she isn't the best competitor here and they both will have a hard time getting along, but if one of her inventions work, then it could probably work at a convenient time which will give me and Robin a huge disadvantage of some kind, because Erin's inventions are basically a bunch of double-edged swords where it can be used to hurt you, or it can hurt your opponent" Bayte also answers.

* * *

"And that will be all for now" The kid confirms as he stood up and looks at everyone. He then smiles while looking at all the characters in one spot, "I can't believe I'm still making Total Drama stories, and to think all of this started from another story where my OC didn't get in...so I wondered how thing would go if I made a SYOC story involving my OC...even though not everything really went as smoothly as it could be, after a year of making Total Drama stories, I'm still glad to be making these, although I'm probably gonna take a break after this story" The kid confirms before chuckling, then three portals open up.

"What are the three portals for?" Max questions, Everyone looks at the kid.

"Rival and Mara...you both will have to go to other Total Drama shows, so go through the middle portal...the currently eliminated competitors have to go through the left portal, and the remaining competitors have to go through the right portal, but because we can't show much spoilers from Episode 12, we're only gonna show Rival and Mara saying goodbye" The kid explains.

"Well, I hope everything ends up well..." Rival says hopefully as he looks around.

"This is not gonna end up well for me..." Mara says un-hopefully as she looks around after finishing her hug with Therion.

"Okay, Who's gonna say goodbye?" The kid questions, then Kay, Erin with Real Erin, Adrian, and Therion steps forward.

"So, which of you boys are gonna go first?" Mara asks before chuckling at her own question, Therion and Adrian then looks at each other.

"Hey, you're her boyfriend" Adrian remarks to Therion, Therion then smiles before the both of them gives each other a Karate Bow before they both then laugh a bit, Therion then went to Mara while Adrian watched.

"Looks like you made another friend" Therion remarks to Mara, then Mara giggles a bit.

"Don't get use to it" Mara 'jokingly' responds, even though it was just more of a killjoy than anything else.

"Oh come on Mara...just be glad for once, please, for our sakes" Therion states, he then holds Mara's hands before Mara then stares at their hands before she smiles a bit.

"I'm glad I'm with you Therion, you just make me a better person..." Mara confirms, she then intertwines her hands with Therion's hands.

"Well, Roses are red..." Therion begins saying, Mara then gasps before she gets a big smile and there was basically sparkles in her eyes...it was easy to tell that she liked it everytime Therion says something like this. "Violets are Blue..." Therion continues on, but Yuki was rolling her eyes before watching the two with a annoyed look on her face, though she didn't say anything for now. "Mara...I'm glad that I always make the best out of you" Therion finishes, then Mara closes her eyes and immediately kisses Therion.

"You two definitely are perfect for each other" Adrian comments, meanwhile Mara and Therion kept up their kiss.

"Say your goodbye" Erin commands, Real Erin then nods before going up to Rival.

"...Hey Rival, thanks for protecting me, no one really tries to help me out in anyway...and I guess I got so use to it, that I should've needed you sooner, after all we kinda work well together, don't we?" Real Erin asks with a smile, Rival then smiles back at her.

"I'm a little confused by your statement there...but, I'll speak to you as if you're actually Erin...because to be honest, when I first came onto this show I only had my mind set on one thing...winning, I was planning to win this for Ally, if I ever saw him, then I'd give him a big hug and apologize for being so damn desperate to win Total Drama Time Warp, but because you're here, I'm sorry for hypnotizing you Erin...and I wish I could protect you more, but I hope things will end up well for you, so, sorry if I end up falling for another girl on Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade, I've never been the best at love, but I am the best at knowing who I currently love, and right now, Erin...it's you" Rival states as he smiles.

"...Rival..." Real Erin's eyes were seen tearing up as the swirls in her eyes looked like they were gone. "I-I-I-" She tries to say, but she stutters too much for her to really say it immediately while Rival raises an eyebrow at this and responds, "Don't tell him about us" A whispers was heard, Rival then looks to where he heard it, but he couldn't tell who said it. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" Real Erin shouts, then she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses Rival, his face turns red but Rival closes his eyes.

"..." Kay then remains silent before she takes a step back and looks down.

"That's good enough, it's time for all of us to go" The kid confirms, then Therion and Mara finish their kiss, Rival and Erin then also finish their kiss also.

"See you next time" Rival and Mara says in unison to Erin and Therion, then they smile before the both of them look at the middle portal and walk up to it, Rival and Mara then walk through the portal which causes Real Erin's eyes to turn back to black and white swirls, but a explosion goes off which sends Erin into the sky before an airplane's wings hit her, Erin was now knocked unconscious before she fell into the desert before a cheetah was seen stepping on Erin as it runs past her and kicks the sand onto her before running off.

"...Awaiting orders..." Real Erin says, Yuki then backhands Real Erin, Real Erin then falls onto the ground before a spring sends he crashing through the roof and flying into the air, a American Bald Eagle then claws her hair with it's talons, then America (The Bald Eagle) rips some of her hair off and she falls down onto the sand, but a explosion goes off in the sand which causes her to be sent flying, she then lands right by where Erin was partially buried, but no creature buried any sand on the Real Erin.

"Well, that was interesting...now, see you all next time, on Episode 12!" The kid exclaims upon re-opening her laptop, then everyone else goes through their respective portals before the camera turns to the three portals, Erin and Real Erin floats their ways through one of the portals while unconscious, afterward, the three portals then close. The kid then looks at the camera, "Well, I guess I gotta say some specific words to end this?" He questions before he sighs. The kid then got a idea and smirks, "Well, it wouldn't hurt to put in at least one song here..." The kid states, then he types on his computer before he moves the cursor and left clicks a specific spot on the computer.

* * *

_Rival is seen smirking at Erin all the way back in Episode 1 of Total Drama Wars, he was holding his microphone and chuckles before the background music kicked in and he began singing more._

_**"Fifteen years old and smoking hand-rolled cigarettes" **Mara, Therion, Tyler, Robin, Sara, Zara, and Erin were all seen in a circle while a campfire was in the center of the circle, but they all were talking and laughing, this happened after Total Drama Fire but before Total Drama Wars._

_**"Running from the law through the backfields and getting drunk with my friends" **Riley, Kay, Zack, Sheniqua, and Griff were all seen racing each other, Zack was in first, Sheniqua was trailing behind him in second, Kay was in third, and Griff and Riley were both side by side in last, all of them were having a fun time, this happened after Total Drama Time Warp, and during Total Drama Fire._

_**"Had my first kiss on a Friday night, I don't reckon that I did it right" **Rival is seen quickly kissing Kay in Episode 7 of Total Drama Time Warp, though the kiss was too quick to really be considered a kiss and was more of a peck._

_**"But I was younger then...Take me back to when" **Yuki was seen meditating in the forest and smiling, it was just her and the forest as always._

_**"We found, weekend jobs when we got paid" **Val was seen getting help from Milo on how to play a guitar, they both were sitting on top of a hill._

_**"We'd buy cheap spirits and drink them straight" **Michael was seen drinking Milagro Silver Tequila._

_**"Me and my friends have not thrown up in so long, oh how we've grown" **Bayte was seen throwing up due to vanilla putting in Episode 12 of Total Drama Time Warp, Post-TDTW Bayte is seen chuckling a bit as she saw this on a TV._

_**"But I can't wait to go home"** Adrian and Gwen were seen at the same concert Mara and Therion were at._

_**"I'm on my way" **Fiona was seen dancing on top of a stage as neon colored lights (The neon lights came from the stage lights) were focused on her._

_**"Driving at ninety down those country lanes" **Tara is seen running past Riley, Kay, Zack, Sheniqua, and Griff immediately and she touches a tree before running the other direction, Ryan was seen trying to break a wood plank as everyone else has fun, the skies were very blue in all of these flashbacks._

_**"Singing to 'Tiny Dancer'" **Gael is seen firing a flaming bow and arrow into a target while singing Tiny Dancer by Elton John._

_**"And I miss the way! You make-" **Frank and Lane were seen trying to fire their bow and arrows, but it doesn't go too far before they just fall flat on the ground._

_**"Me feel!" **Jamie was seen chuckling as this happens, Max was seen eating food in the background._

_**"And it's real!" **Max was seen being pulled away by her parents as she frowned and crosses her arms._

_**"We watched the sunset!"** Seemingly everyone from Total Drama Wars were all seen sitting on multiple blue wood benches and staring at the sunset, except for two people, Rival and Erin, they were both standing and standing right by each other._

_**"Over the Castle on the Hill" **The sunset was then seen shining through the window, Rival was still seen singing to Erin in Episode 1 of TDW._

_**"Over the Castle on the Hill!" **Erin smiles as she listened to Rival, She then blinks and kept staring at him._

_**"Over the Castle on the Hill..." **Rival then finishes the song before chuckling, they both then fell asleep afterwards._

**Total Drama Wars**

**Results from the Last Question:  
**

**Rival vs Adrian (Rematch): 1**

**Yuki vs Jamie: 1**

**Sara vs Adrian: 1**

**And that was all the results! Anyways, onto the Review Responses!:**

**Candela Monsoon: **Suuup!

Yeah, I came up with the title "Total Drama Wars" during my time writing for Total Drama Fire, I can't specify exactly the time I came up with it besides that I thought of it during Total Drama Fire, so yes that was intentional foreshadowing

Well, that sounds neat, though there could be other awesome fights that could happen...although I think I might save Rival vs Adrian's 3rd rematch for a later time, key word: **might**

Well, I didn't know which was coming first, Welcome To The Musical Parade of Musical Impact II, also for those who are confused as what I'm referring to, Rival's in another story called Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade which is written by me and Candela Monsoon, so this story is kinda a prequel to that, even though Total Drama Fire and Total Drama Time Warp could also count as prequels, anyways, he's also gonna be in Musical Impact II which is gonna be by Candela Monsoon, so yeah, there's that can of worms out of the way

Well, I usually pride myself on character interactions for obvious reasons, also, Mara would like to say "You're welcome" for you thanking her for being positive for once!

Yeah, I REALLY liked Endgame, also I'm pretty sure the Sonic The Hedgehog movie was pushed back to a later date due to the fact that the people making the movie heard the criticisms for Sonic's design and are trying to fix Sonic's design, so, it's gonna be interesting to see how that turns out (Yeah, I'm gonna try my best not to get to off-topic, also I never watched Wreck It Ralph 2)

I will do so!

**And that was the only review...Well, I'll ask a different Question Of The Day here!:**

Are you gonna leave a Review?

**Now, that will be all for now...and this is one day after the 4 of July...Wow, I should've worked on this more, now here's the credit to the only song used this Chapter:**

**Castle on the Hill by Ed Sheeran (Used at the end and it previously was used in Total Drama Fire's Reunion)**

**Anyways, I hope you Readers enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And-**

**We all know the final two words I'm gonna say, and if you don't...I will...I will, make sure you...uhhh...Become illiterate?**

**...Yeah I'm just gonna stop! And**

**PEACE OUT!**


	16. Episode 12: It's Time

_**"Put on your War Paint!" **Sheniqua is seen swinging on a vine as if she was practicing for American Ninja Warrior before she then let's go of it and lands on a stool as two female girls gives her drum sticks, Sheniqua then looks at her drumset and sees a mail on it with a Fire symbol on it, she then drops the drum sticks and her hand is seen grabbing the mail._

_**"The war is won, before it's begun, Release the doves, Surrender love" **Griff wakes up in the middle of the night as his eyes were red due to a lack of sleep, he was seen opening the refrigerator as he then sees a mail with a clock symbol on it as he then blinks before his hand was seen grabbing the mail._

_**"The war is won, before it's begun, Release the doves, Surrender love" **Milo was seen with his guitar before looking at a picture that Val drew for him as he then smiles at it, then he plucks a string and a mail with a fire symbol on it comes out the hole and goes through the strings, now it is slowly falling from the air, Milo then grabs the mail and the camera cuts to Milo immediately running out the house as he puts a picture Val made in his pocket._

_**"The war is won, before it's begun (Wave the White Flag!), Release the doves (Wave the White Flag!), Surrender love (Wave the White Flag!)" **Gael was seen talking to someone with their name-tag clipped onto their shirt as the name on it was 'Fredrick,' then Fredrick is seen pulling out a mail with a fire symbol on it and holds it out for Gael, Gael's hand grabs the mail._

_**"The war is won (Wave the White Flag!), before it's begun (Wave the White Flag!), Release the doves (Wave the White Flag!), Surrender love (Wave the White Flag!)"**Tyler is seen with boxing gloves on as he glares at a punching bad in front of him before taking a swing at the punching bag, but the tree branch it was hanged up on then breaks and the punching bag fell onto the ground and opened up as a mail with a fire symbol was seen inside it, Tyler then smirks before grabbing the mail._

_**"Heeeeeeeeeeeey! Youngblood!" **Therion is seen running out out the room after dropping his PS4 controller while tightly holding onto a letter with pieces of while the ripped mail was seen on the ground._

_**"Doesn't it feel like ooour time is running out?"** Max was seen drinking coughing out a the fire-symbol letter after drinking a gallon of milk, she then grabs it before 'running' out the house._

_**"I'm going to change you like a remix! Then I'll raise you like a PHOENIX!" **Riley and Lane are seen being dragged around the mall by a girl as she smiles, her name was Emma Daring, Emma then pulls them onto their feet before she then gives Riley and Lane a mail, it had explosion symbol on it as the two eliminated contestants then grabs the mail._

_**"Wearing our vintage misery! No! I think it looked a little better on Me!" **Ryan is seen helping out his father work on some of the mechanics for a car only for the trunk to open up, Ryan then looks and sees the time-symbol mail on it, so he then grabs the letter and runs away, the camera then quickly cuts to Jamie running out a alleyway as a unconscious criminal was seen on the ground as she held the fire-symbol mail._

_**"I'm going to change you like a remix! Then I'll raise you like a PHOENIX!" **Rival is seen getting ready to go to Australia for Total Drama Welcome To The Musical Parade, but he pulls out a phone and read a text message, so he puts his phone in his pocket before he then runs to the airport without any of his luggage._

_**"Heeey! Youngblood!"** The 13 competitors then all arrive at the airport._

_**"Doesn't it feel like-" **A airplane is seen flying into the air while Sheniqua is seen receiving another letter which she reads._

_**"Ooour time is running out?" **Another airplane was seen passing it with some blood looking figures on it's wings._

_**"I'm gonna change you, like a remix! Then I'll raise you-" **The airplane then lands on the ground, it had a mail symbol on it's wings as the 13 competitors then run on out._

_**"Like a PHOENIX!" **Sheniqua is seen running ahead as the 12 eliminated competitors then stand side by side with each other as the computer kid then appears._

_**"Put on you War Paint!" **He then types on his keyboard before he is seen clicking his touchpad as portals appear, he then smirks._

* * *

The remaining 14 competitors and 13 eliminated competitors all charge at each other.

**"You start a fight, I start a war"** Sara and Adrian then clashes with each other which causes a shock-wave that sends them both flying into the air a bit.

**"Whatever It Takes" **Rival and Yuki punches each other at the same time so both their punches connects which causes a shock-wave as both their fists were surrounds by a red aura.

**"Nah, you're just playing the game" **Mara and Val then charges before they both then kicks Gael and Gael falls onto the ground as the two girls then smirks and high fives each other.

**"Yep, this rivalry is never gonna end" **Sheniqua then uppercuts Fiona into the air before she crashes onto the ground as Zack smiled upon seeing Fiona like this before looking back at Sheniqua.

**"Looks like I snapped..." **Lane then immediately kicks Bayte's face as Bayte then stumbles only for Lane to unload with a bunch of punches on her as Bayte puts her arms up to block them, and then the final strike knocks Bayte's arms away from her face and Lane ducks as Riley then threw a bucket of water onto Bayte before Lane does a Leg Sweep and Bayte is now on the ground as Lane and Riley stands by each other.

**"I'm ready to win with you on my side!"** Michael then throws a grenade at Tyler which sends him into the air and Tara caught him by his hands and Tara then throws Tyler into the ground as Tyler then crashes into the ground while Tara and Michael stands by each other.

**"I'll win this, for us" **Robin then holds two knives in each hand as he stood behind Tara and Michael, then the two turns around as Robin slashes at Michael, Michael was able to quickly put his a little metal shield, but it broke as Robin swung his knife and the shield breaks and a slash mark goes across Michael's cheek before he then falls down. Tara then goes to punch Robin from behind, but Robin stabs the knives into the ground which allow him to hold onto them as he then jumps off the ground but he held the knives which come out the ground. Then some of the sand from the ground where Robin pulled the knives out then goes onto Tara's face and temporarily blinds her as Robin then slashes her leg and Tara falls onto her knees as he slashes at Tara's head, but Michael fires a gun which shoots out a lightning bolt which knocks Robin to the ground.

**"I'ma loose this season also aren't I?" **Kay then grabs the gun before firing it at Yuki as Yuki then fell down, Rival then looks at her as Kay gives him a thumbs up before she turns the gun and as Tara charges at her she fires the gun again and knocks Tara onto her back as Michael punches her with brass knuckles on as Kay stumbled.

**"Roses are Red, Violets are Purple technically speaking, and Mara is Every Color because you're beautiful" **Therion and Milo then ran up to Mara and Val before Therion and Mara tightly hugged each other while both of them had a big smile on their face, Milo and Val hugged each other but Val was crying...but it wasn't a sad one, it was tears of joys from finally seeing Milo again as he then pulls earphones out his pockets, Milo puts a earbud in his left ear while Val put the other one in her right ear as they held hands while listening to a song.

**"Heh, I guess Total Drama can be good for some people...bad for others..." **Adrian kicks Sara in the stomach before Zara wrapped his arms around Adrian from behind before lifting him up and slamming Adrian on the back of his neck (German Suplex) before Zara then jumps onto his feet and smiles before Zara and Sara high fives each other and looks at Adrian who slowly gets up, while Frank is watching this go down and is trying to use his pro-detective skills to figure out on what to do right now.

**"Heh, Nice couple"** Jamie and Max then looks at each other and they both nod as they then walk past each other casually, doesn't look like these two girls wanna fight each other right now, but Griff then stood in front of Max, then Griff and Max goes face to face, while Ryan stood in front of Jamie as they both glare at each other.

**"I will do as you say...Erin..." **Erin then smirks before she then presses a button before the metal head she was seen building in Episode 5 then rises from the ground as it revealed itself to be a head for a Giant Iron-Giant robot which then glares at everyone, but everyone else was too busy fighting with each other to notice it and the robot was booting up it's systems, so it couldn't attack yet.

"...Welp" Sans responds as he was pretty much awake while seeing all this.

"Suddenly, losing Godzilla and Phoenix seems to be for the better considering how chaotic things are without those two..." Terminator responds as he took off his shades and scans around the place using his red robotic eyes.

"Hehehe, this is gonna be a fun Episode, like always!" Cody exclaims with a smile as all three of them then nods.

**"We're in the Endgame now..." **Sans, The Terminator, and Cody Carson all state in unison before they all turn around and walks away because there is NO WAY to contain this ongoing war...dramatic much?

* * *

_Total Drama Wars_

_Episode 12: It's Time_

_"That's good enough, **it's time** for all of us to go"_

* * *

"So, I take it you're here to beat me up?" Ryan sarcastically asks, he's always sarcastic, ain't he?

"No, we're literally both eliminated so it'd be dumb for the both of us to fight each other" Jamie points out what they should've known.

"That's actually a fair point, so, Who do you wanna target?" Ryan questions before looking at everyone else.

"First we get Griff and Max because they both have also been eliminated, so they'd definitely help us" Jamie sorta-answers the question, she went to Griff and Max who both looks at her.

"Hello Jamie, What brings you here?" Max asks while looking at Jamie.

"You two are aware that you both are suppose to eliminate the ones in the game, right?" Jamie answers Max's question, WITH A QUESTION!

"Why are the competitors who are still in, fighting each other then?" Griff also asks his own question, Jamie then looks at everyone else before looking back at Griff with a smirk.

"Hatred...in fact, I'm gonna get revenge on a specific person, all three of you can target someone else!" Jamie exclaims before running off which leaves Griff, Max, and Ryan to all watch her do so.

"Unless if you are Kay or Robin, then you just face off with others...because, boys" Max remarks, only for Ryan and Griff to look at her with confused faces due to why she said this.

* * *

"Should I tell everyone about the rule?" Sans asks The Terminator and Cody Carson.

"According to my data on how to host a show, I recommend you only should only reveal about the rule for the challenge when it is convenient" The Terminator responds while his shades were on.

"That's just bullsh-" Cody Carson was gonna swear, but the camera cuts away.

* * *

"it is time to finally take care of you!" Zara states while standing by Sara, but Adrian growls.

"Of course my teammate is too busy doing her own thing, WHILE I'M OUTNUMBERED!" Adrian angrily responds.

"You're the one who voted me out, you should have expected me to target you first when I came back, and with Zara on my side, we're gonna take you out!" Sara shouts.

"Honestly, I could possibly be facing off against a better team, you two might be able to take me out...but I'm not going down without a fight!" Adrian shouts back before getting ready to battle.

"Adrian is now trying to seem tough even though he is definitely gonna be destroyed by Zara and Sara while I watch on, because even though my skills would be very useful, there are still others I gotta watch out for" Frank narrates, he then looks around afterwards.

"I see a future in your eye" Val begins singing, her and Milo were still holding hands.

_"Baby I'm-"_ Milo sings the next part, Val then wraps her arms around his waist as Milo wraps his arms around her neck.

**_"Dancin' in the dark!"_** Milo and Val sing together, then it suddenly turns nighttime around them.

**_"With you between my arms" _**It also begins to snow around the pair as they begin to slow dance while staring into each other's eyes.

_**"Barefoot on the grass" **_Somehow there was some grass coming out of the snow on the ground.

_**"Listening to our favorite song" **_They stopped singing as the song continued on in the background.

**_"When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful" _**Milo then smiles at Val, she giggles before smiling back at him.

**_"I don't deserve this"_ **He then chuckles, everyone else were doing their own thing and letting Val and Milo do their own thing.

**_"Darling you look Perfect, tonight" _**Milo then sings this part of the lyrics to Val, her face turns red before closing her eyes and kissing Milo, his face gets red as a tomato before closing his eyes and he deepens their kiss. WHERE DID ALL OF THE SNOW AND GRASS COME FROM!? AND HOW IS IT NIGHTTIME!? IS THIS JUST SANS AGAIN!?...Oh wait, that was me who added that in...

"Hey Mara" Therion begins saying, then Mara takes her arms off of him and he does the same, the place was back to normal, it was daytime and there was sand.

"Yes Therion?" Mara asks, she was still smiling.

"There are some things I should tell you about me, and about rocks" Therion begins saying, only for Kay to dodge a rock which Michael got from out his pocket...however long he had it in his pocket. Anyways, the rock then hits Therion's head before he stumbled a lot due to the impact of the rock, Mara then blink before turning around. "Well, that definitely rocked my world, no pun intended" Therion responds while he covers his forehead, which is where the rock hit him, as it begins to bleed, but Mara charges at the both of them.

"What the-?" Kai questions while she turns around, she saw Mara upon turning around, Mara kicks Kay's back which causes a loud crack to be heard, Kay is sent flying into Michael due to the kick and she crashes into him, both of them falls to the ground as Mara stood on her two feet.

"...Don't, *bleep* with my boyfriend..." Mara states before turning around and she ran back to Therion, Therion chuckles as he let's Mara tightly hug him.

"Suddenly I'm starting to understand why boys are important..." Ryan remarks, then Max and Griff looks at him with confused faces as to why he decided to say his words like that.

* * *

"Ugh, I forgot how painful this damn show is" Tyler remarks, then he sees Kay and Michael getting up.

"T-Tyler" Tyler heard, he then turns around and sees Robin slowly getting up, then he begins limping to Tyler.

"I missed you too Robin" Tyler says before hugging Robin, then he hugs Tyler back and the two kept hugging each other.

"..." Kay saw this before looking down, this allows Michael to use his brass knuckles which he uppercuts Kay with, she then is sent in the air for a bit before landing on her back, but she tried getting back up even after landing on the ground.

"I know how you feel Kay...but, just because I know how you feel, it doesn't mean I will feel the correct the same way also" Michael states, Kay just growls before she slowly got up once again.

"I-I've f-failed o-once...n-not t-this t-time!" Kay shouts before charging at Michael, but he punches her stomach.

"Well, you know what they say, Third times a charm" Michael remarks, then he sets the settings of the brass knuckles to violently shock Kay.

"AHHHHHH!" Kay shouts in pain, Michael sighs before stopping the shock, Kay then falls onto the ground, but her eyes were barely open.

"Michael, let's not add...uhhh, more pain to Kay's injury" Tara responds after getting back on, Michael nods before the both of them looks at everyone else.

"Hey Bayte, think you want to battle us anymore?" Riley asks Bayte, Riley and Lane were still standing side by side. Riley and Lane seemed like great friends now, meanwhile Bayte just smirked while staring at the two, or so it seemed, but she was really staring behind them. "We'll take that as a yes, though I expected no one to give up so easily" Riley responds, but she saw some sand go past her and Lane, they stare at the sand before looking behind them.

"Shut up..." The person said while slamming Riley and Lane's heads together, then they both stumble away from each other.

"Took you long enough, Yuki" Bayte remarks, the person who was behind Riley and Lane was Yuki, and she just rolls her eyes.

"Whatever" Yuki simply responds, Riley stays in place.

"Lane! DISTRACT!" Riley shouts, only for Yuki to kick sand onto her, some of it goes into Riley's eyes and her mouth, she coughs due to the sand, Lane then ran towards Yuki which leads to Bayte to do a perfect dive into Lane, she took him down using the dive and pins him down.

"H-Hey! I wasn't gonna attack Yuki, I was just gonna-" Lane was gonna make up a lie.

"One of my personality traits is being Loyal, so even if that wasn't a lie, I'd still pin you down" Bayte states.

"Please just let me go, I wanna just save my friend, pleeeeeeease?" Lane asks as nicely as he could, he even smiled.

"Just, shut up and let me pin you down, I am not dumb enough to let you go" Bayte responds, Lane then begins to growl.

"I'm gonna ask one more-" He was gonna say again, Bayte just covers his mouth. Yuki slowly approaches Riley, but Riley was still stumbling and coughs out some sand, she then slowly open her eyes and stares at Yuki.

"Hey, if there's another season of Total Drama which we are in, can I get involved in your group with Riley and Lane? And maybe if we all get on the same team then maybe me, you, Bayte, and Lane, can all work together? P-Please?" Yuki asks, she looks a bit nervous while saying this, Riley blinks.

"Yuki...I watched Total Drama Fire, I KNOW what you've done...so to others I'd say yes, but to you, I say NO, I don't even want to be around you, so, you are REJECTED" Riley answers while glaring at Yuki, Yuki then looks down.

"You... don't want to be around me? Heh, after all this t-time, I still don't have any social skills. It's f-fine. It's totally fine." She shivers in a ball on the ground.

"Social skills?" Riley questions, but then see sees Bayte's unconscious body landing in front of her and Yuki, then some chuckling was heard.

**"...Oops! I did it again..." **Lane states before he stops chuckling, but Robin slashes at Lane from behind.

**"Don't think you can get away with messing around with my partner" **Robin states before Lane falls onto the ground, Riley's eyes then widened before she begins shaking heavily.

"O-O-O-Okay..." Riley very nervously responds, Robin then puts his knife back in his pocket, Bayte slowly gets up and she regained her conscious.

"T-That l-left a-a m-mark" Bayte responds, she stands on her feet before seeing Lane's body and her eyes widened before looking at Robin, Robin had a friendly smile for some reason.

"Now, I shall introduce you to my boyfriend, follow me teammate!" Robin exclaims before grabbing Bayte's hand and he drags her along with him, Bayte then slowly smiles before giggling.

"Okay then!" Bayte responds, she seemed to not be afraid of Robin...while Riley was now VERY scared of Robin, Yuki wasn't heart at all but she was a ball on the ground, and Lane needed a medic, like NOW.

* * *

"So...What now?" Zack asks, Fiona charges at Sheniqua, but Zack and Sheniqua just both punches her face which causes Fiona to fall onto the ground. Sheniqua just shrugs before Zack sighs, "Well it definitely seems like we're on a date right now" He remarks, Sheniqua then chuckles, Fiona goes to jump up high to kick Sheniqua's head, but Zack catches her leg and slams her into the ground. "Honestly, I feel a little bored because I honestly expected this date to be exciting especially since we're on Total Drama" Zack speaks very casually, Fiona screams out in frustration.

"ZACK, WE'RE ON THE SAME DAMN TEAM! STOP BEATING ME DOWN! IT MIGHT BE A BAD IDEA!" Fiona shouts before standing right by the two, Zack and Sheniqua then laughs.

"And how would beating up our most hated rival be a bad idea?" Zack asks while smiling.

"Actually, this is technically everyone's first challenge as teams...so, Why would it be basically a free-for-all?" Sheniqua questions, Zack then begins thinking about it, only for Fiona to jump onto his shoulders and she steps on his head. Zack falls onto the ground, Fiona basically jumped off his head before smirking and she flies into the air. Sheniqua sees this happen and jumps up to try and catch Fiona in the air, but she kicks her hand away, Sheniqua then fell onto the ground first.

"Lesson learned-" Fiona states, then she fell back to the ground, but instead of landing on the sand, she landed on Sheniqua's stomach. Sheniqua's eyes then widened before the camera cuts away, a loud barfing sound was heard but if it was vomit that she was puking out then the camera would not have cut away like that. "Jock or not...Don't *bleep* with a ballerina" Fiona finishes her sentence, then the camera shows Fiona stepping off Sheniqua's body with a smirk, Zack gets up before glaring at her.

"Well, this must be my time in High School, because I'm gonna give this teacher a middle finger!" Zack responds before charging at Fiona.

"And just like that, you already got an F for being *bleep*ed" Fiona remarks, then she charges at Zack, the two of them glares into each other's eyes while they charge at each other.

* * *

"Looks like I can pick off anyone I want now..." Rival confirms as he looks around, he then sees Yuki slowly getting up.

"...I-I'm a-alone..." Yuki says to herself before walking, Rival looks confused by this before walking up to her.

"Never thought I'd be concerned on what you are thinking to yourself" Rival remarks, he approaches Yuki, she then looks at him.

"T-This c-coming f-from a-a p-person w-who d-doesn't k-know t-the f-feeling o-of l-loneliness..." Yuki responds.

"*Bleep* please, I was trapped in the past for god knows how long and I was forced to watch the symbiotes take over me, I couldn't do anything and I had no one to talk with besides the things I hated!" Rival remarks.

"You deserved it though...after all, you're such a god-awful person...you could care less about nature...you let creatures take over you and let them kill many people...you're gonna go to another show so you can end up with another girl...I bet you could even care less about Ally, after all, it looks like it didn't take long for you to replace him..." Yuki states, she then looks at Erin.

"..." Rival remains silent at first upon hearing all this, he seemed completely empty on the inside and outside.

"Face it, I know more about you than people realize, I may have been a villain on my own season like you, but I care more about nature than you do, I care more about my consequences that are caused by my actions, I CARE about my life...you only care about yourself because let's face it, you're only using Erin and you're only acting nice so others won't know the real you..." Yuki goes on, before she ran off, Rival stood there and looked down.

"HURRY UP AND LOAD! YOU'RE EVEN SLOWER THAN INTERNET EXPLORER!" Erin shouts at the robot, while being a fair distance away from it, but Yuki pushes her down.

"And this is why Robots are gonna take over the future" Yuki states, Erin then opens her suitcase and the Real Erin comes out of it.

"I am awaiting my orders..." Real Erin says, but Yuki punches her and she fell onto the ground.

"Get back up! And beat up Yuki!" Erin demands, Real Erin got back up and she pulls out a giant radio from the suitcase, and puts it in front of her.

"This is gonna backfire" Yuki predicts, Will her prediction be correct!? Well, we'll find out as Erin passes her a guitar connected to the giant radio.

**_"Oooh, It's Saturday Night, yeah!" _**Real Erin sings, then she plays her guitar, but the giant radio was placed in the wrong the direction, the speakers were facing Real Erin's direction as it blasts her away.

"DAMMIT!" Erin shouts, then the giant radio explodes and sends her into the air.

**"...Ninety nine percent done with booting up..." **The robot's voice was heard, Yuki then glares at it as Erin crashes into the ground behind her, and Real Erin lands on top of the robot, Yuki then closes her eyes.

"Nature...please don't let this robot take over this place" Yuki prays while her eyes was closed, then she opens her eyes, then Phoenix swoops in and carries the robot into the air before throwing it up.

**"ROOOOOOOOOAR!" **Godzilla was heard roaring, then his Red Spiral Rage then goes straight through the robot before it blows up, a huge explosion was now seen in the sky.

"Thank you...now, nature has been restored" Yuki says as she closes her eyes, Phoenix then grabs Godzilla before dragging him away, they both continue their battle somewhere else. But, there was still little pieces of the robot left, the pieces then starts falling down as fire surrounds them, it looked like a bunch meteors. "...I hate you so much Erin..." Yuki responds, then she tries running away from the pieces and dodging them, only for a piece to land right behind her, the impact was hard enough and close enough to Yuki to where it felt like it hit her and so she was sent flying into the air before crashing onto her back.

"Looks like I found Adrian's replacement..." Yuki heard, she could barely move, the person approaches her with a smile, then they stood above her, Yuki could now see who it was.

"...R-Rival..." Yuki weakly confirms, Rival just smirks before he picks her up by her shirt using his right hand.

"...Yuki..." Rival begins speaking, then he chuckles while holding out his left hand, then he grabs a flying knife's handle, it was no longer flying.

_A knife comes flying into the camera, and Rival is seem being sucked into the portal in slo-motion with his eyes close, and his right arm falls onto the ground, the knife now has blood on it, this happened in Episode 29 of Total Drama Time Warp._

_Therion then sees a knife which cuts the rope off in Episode 12 of Total Drama Fire._

"Any last words?" Rival asks while holding the knife against Yuki's throat.

"F-F-" Yuki was gonna say.

* * *

"NOW YOU CAN SAY THE RULE!" The Terminator is heard shouting, everyone then stops and looks at Sans, The Terminator, and Cody Carson.

"WERE YOU PROGRAMMED TO YELL THAT OUT!?" Cody loudly remarks, The Terminator then nods which causes him to roll his eyes.

**"...Here's the rule for the people remaining in the game...if your teammate is unable to go on...then you will be eliminated also" **Sans confirms.

"DAMMIT!" Zack and Fiona were heard shouting.

"YEP, I'M DEFINITELY SCREWED!" Adrian was also heard yelling, he yelled this because Erin is his teammate and right now he was outnumbered.

"It's nice when things go my way" Michael remarks.

"No kidding!" Robin exclaims with a smile, he was seen standing by Tyler and Bayte, all three of them seemed to be getting along well.

"..." Kay heard what everyone said and she watches her brother get along with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's teammate, before looking over at Rival at Yuki and she limps her way to them.

"Yuki...Who is your teammate?" Rival questions while moving the knife away from Yuki's neck.

"I-I d-doubt y-you'd c-care a-about t-them" Yuki responds, she glares at Rival, he just chuckles and drops her onto the ground.

"Okay then, you're definitely getting eliminated" Rival states, then he begins slashing the knife down to stab Yuki with.

"R-RIVAL!" Rival heard, then he stops the slash and he recognized the voice.

"K-Kay?" He questions before looking to his left and seeing Kay.

"P-Please...d-don't h-hurt h-her..." Kay weakly says, she had some shock marks on her and was bleeding from the places where Michael's brass knuckles had hit her, Rival sees this and stares at her, he had figured out why Kay said this before looking down at Yuki.

"...Make your choice..." Yuki says to Rival, He then glares at her and remembers the words she said to him earlier.

"RIVAL! PLEASE DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE AGAIN, YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON WHO I EVER LOVED!" Kay shouts, she was crying while yelling this, Rival then turns his head and stares at her. "RILEY IS CARING TOO MUCH FOR LANE RIGHT NOW! MY BROTHER IS NOT EVEN CARING ABOUT ME RIGHT NOW, HE CARES MORE FOR HIS BOYFRIEND! AND I HOPE YOU CARE ABOUT ME ENOUGH TO NOT HURT YUKI!" Kay kept on going, she was basically crying her eyes out, Rival kept staring at her. "P-PLEASE!" Kay fell onto her knees, she was begging right now.

_"Well that was interesting to watch, Hey Rival, Did you ever have a crush on Kay?" _A question Rival remembered echo'd through his head.

_"R-Rival?" Kay asks, then Rival quickly kisses Kay, Kay is frozen up as Rival takes her out of the Confessional Room, then Rival is alone in the Confessional Room._

Rival remembers this from Episode 21 of TDTW, he sighs and steps away from Yuki before running over and hugging Kay.

"...I'm sorry Kay..." Rival responds, then Kay tightly hugs him, they then kept hugging each other before slowly letting go of each other.

"..." Erin saw this while standing by Real Erin, then Erin sighs before turning to Real Erin and she says, "Go and help Rival...But make sure you act like me, and you call yourself Other Erin!"

"You don't need to tell me twice" Real Erin remarks with a smirk, she begins running off.

"And don't be afraid to kill..." Erin states, Real Erin then closes her eyes before nodding and opening them.

* * *

"Well, sorry if the timing seems bad, I don't want to come off as a villain...but, I've been planning to do this for a long time, so Yuki, get up so I can finally get back at you for Total Drama Fire" Jamie states, Yuki then sighs before she slowly got up.

"Speaking of eliminating in Total Drama Fire..." Yuki heard, she then turns her head, she then saw Milo and Val stand by Jamie.

"Salty much?" Yuki asks, then she sighs.

"Rival and Kay! Yuki is a bit surrounded right now!" Real Erin tells Rival and Kay, they then look at her.

"Hey Erin, Who are you paired up with?" Rival asks his question, even though it didn't tie into Real Erin's comment at all.

"...Well, you see..." Real Erin begins saying, Adrian is seen landing on his back in front of all three of them.

"I'm with your girlfriend" Adrian confirms, he then jumps onto his feet, then Sara and Zara are seen approaching them.

"Now it looks like it is Jamie, Milo, Val, Sara, and Zara versus Rival, Adrian, Kay, Yuki, and Erin..." The Terminator explains.

"We're not blind, of course we can see that!" Cody shouts.

"You two are not getting along today...for some reason" Sans observes, the camera then cuts away from the three hosts.

"Erin, let's take care of Sara and Zara...Kay and Adrian, help out Yuki" Rival commands.

"Why should I trust you?" Adrian asks, he then glares at Rival, he glares back at him.

"You two can brawl with each other off the show, okay!? Right now, we gotta make sure some of us aren't eliminated right now!" Real Erin shouts, then Adrian and Rival gulp.

"I agree with...uhhh, which Erin are you?" Kay questions, she wanted to make sure which Erin this was considering she was well aware of the fact that there was the Real Erin, and there was Other Erin.

"I'm Other Erin, now let's hurry up and get a move on!" Real Erin shouts, Kay and Adrian nods before going to Yuki.

"...Did we just let them come up with a plan even though we could've attacked them at any time?" Zara questions.

"I think we just did...Eh, screw it, at least we can now attack" Sara responds, then they both charged at Rival and Erin.

* * *

**_"A warning to the people"_** Adrian jumps up and kicks Milo in his face.

**_"The good and The evil" _**Val charges at Adrian only for Kay to jump and punches her across the face.

**_"This Is War" _**Kay and Val fell onto the ground.

**_"To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim" _**Adrian charges at Jamie and attempts an Axe Kick.

**_"This...Is...War" _**Jamie moves out the way of the kick and grabs Adrian's leg, she then swings him over her head and slams him into the ground.

**_"It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie" _**Yuki then glares at Jamie.

**_"And the moment to live and the moment to die" _**Jamie glares back at Yuki.

**_"The moment to fight, the moment to fight" _**Yuki then tries running away.

**_"To fight, To fight, TO FIGHT!" _**Jamie chases Yuki before a bit before grabbing her left arm, but Yuki immediately responds with a right hook and she nails Jamie right in her face!

**_"To the right! To the left!" _**Rival's and Zara's fists clash with each other which causes a little shockwave, but Erin is seen pulling out a giant gun.

**_"We will fight to the death!" _**Erin fires the giant gun, another Erin comes out the gun and wraps it's arms around Zara after the shockwave knocked him away from Rival, then the Erin blows up along with Zara.

**_"To the edge, of the earth!" _**Sara charges in and launches 20 very fast punches at Erin before ending the barrage with a uppercut that launches Erin into the air.

**_"It's a brave new world! From the last to the first!"_ **Rival kicks Sara's right leg, Sara then goes down one knee and Rival backs up to prepares to hit her with a Kinshasa.

**_"To the right! To the left!" _**Rival charges, but Zara is seen running out after the explosion clears up and he tackles Rival down.

**_"We will fight to the death!" _**Sara gets up as Erin lands on the ground, she then got an idea.

**_"To the edge of the earth!" _**Erin gets up and she pulls out a revolver.

**_"It's a BRAVE NEW WORLD!" _**Sara gulps as she tries taking the gun away from Erin, but there was a clear shot on her.

**_"It's a BRAVE NEW WORLD!"_ **A bullet comes from out of nowhere, it was strong enough the split Erin's gun in half, it was a bullet from Frank's gun as he smirked.

* * *

**_*Song Stop*_**

Rival stood in front of Erin while Sara does so, this causes Sara to uppercut Rival but everything goes into slow-motion while Rival is seen unconscious in the air.

**_"Oh, won't you stay with me?" _**A different song is heard playing while Rival is still falling.

_**"'Cause you're all I need**" _Then the screen shows a flashback of Rival smiling as he falls before it shows Rival with a neutral face as she falls now.

**_"This ain't love, it's clear to see But darling-" _**Erin watches Rival as he is seen about to touch the ground.

**"_Stay with me" _**Rival's body is seen crashing onto the ground as the song finished, Erin then immediately ran to Rival, she then held his hand while staring down at him, she looked completely shocked and sad that Rival was unconscious, meanwhile Sara while stumbling a bit, but Erin was too busy taking care of Rival to notice this.

* * *

**_*Song Skip*_**

**_*Song Resume*_**

**_"To the right! to the left!" _** Jamie stumbles a bit due to the punch that Yuki delivered earlier, Yuki then attempts to punch her again.

**_"We will fight to the death" _**But she quickly catches Yuki's fist before pulling her into a punch which knocks her to the ground.

**_"To the edge of the earth" _**Yuki manages to roll away right before Jamie stomps on her and she gets up.

**_"It's a brave new world!" _**Yuki then smirks as she began charging up her Kamehameha Wave.

**"KAME-!" **Yuki begins shouting as the music stopped for a bit, but Jamie charges at her.

**_"It's a brave new world!" _**The song resumes right in time for Jamie to punch her stomach.

**"HAME-!" **Another voice was heard, Yuki coughs out after being punched in the stomach and she fell onto the ground, Jamie heard the other voice and turns around, it was Kay, but Zara and Sara both attempt to hit her from behind before she is able to do.

**_"It's a BRAVE NEW WORLD!" _**Kay's mouth is seen saying, **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **as she fires the Kamehameha Wave at Jamie, but Yuki rolled out the way before the blast hits her.

**_"A brave new world!" _**Jamie is seen being covered by the blast which causes a huge explosion, because the blast was big enough to trigger a underground mine which was bigger than the normal mines.

**_"The War is won!" _**The explosion causes everyone to be sent flying away and Adrian had almost fell back to the ground but the explosion sent him flying even more.

**_"The War is won!"_** Like always, the screen turns completely white, then the whiteness slowly fades away.

**_"A Brave New World!" _**Kay is seen panting heavily while she was left standing, everyone else was on the ground, Sara and Zara were both even on the ground right behind her, Kay smiled.

* * *

Sans suddenly appears right by Kay with his usual smile.

"Well, wasn't that something? Now, I guess we'll see who's left standing" Sans confirms, Kay then fell onto her back.

"D-Did I-I w-win?" Kay tiredly asks, this was clearly very exhausting for her, Sans chuckles while looking at her.

"The challenge is over, and because you basically knocked everyone off their feet, I'd say you'll be fine for taking a rest now...if Yuki is able to get up" Sans states, then Kay gasps.

"D-Dammit..." She looks a bit sad before she sighs, "...Wait..." Kay then begins to look worried, but she was so tired all she could do was move her head, "R-Rival!?" Kay begins calling out.

**"It's Time **to see if he'll respond, now I'll give everyone about 10 minutes to get up, whichever of the remaining contestants doesn't get up or is sent to the hospital before the 10 minutes are up will be eliminated, now, Who is gonna get up?" Sans questions.

"That was...unexpected..." Michael's voice was heard.

"Indeed it was, at least we have made it!" Tara cheerfully responds, Michael raises a eyebrow.

"Never thought you'd be happy to be winning a challenge, I assumed you'd honestly be less excited" Michael comments, then Tara blinks upon hearing this before nervously chukling.

"W-Well, I-I'm a-a g-good a-actor?" Tara tries to respond properly, Michael rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say, anyways, I'm glad we didn't take too much damage or else we'd both be unable to continue" Michael confirms, then him and Tara gets onto their feet, they didn't need much effort to do so.

"And now we got our first team to be confirmed who is gonna be in the running to win Total Drama Time Warp" Cody Carson states with a smirk.

**"Michael and Tara"** The Terminator states, then Cody Carson nods as if he was saying 'Indeed' without saying it.

"Okay, let's see if anyone else is gonna get up!" Sans says, Kay kept staring while on the ground looking like she was praying a bit.

"...And once again, we live to fight each other some other day" Fiona's voice was heard, her and Zack both gets up.

"If we weren't on the same team, I would've definitely not have hesitated with beating the crap out of you" Zack states, Fiona just scoffs before rolling her eyes.

"Don't you have a girlfriend? Or am I the only girl you can think of right now?~" Fiona remarks while she had a devilish smirk, Zack then growls and he quickly glares at her before running to Sheniqua.

"Sheniqua! You okay!?" Zack asks as he tends to his girlfriend, Sheniqua slowly opens her eyes and smiles, she was on her back while Zack was on one knee, then she grabs right hand with her left hand.

"I'm glad we can spend some moments of our lives together...but you know what this means right?" Sheniqua asks, Zack looked confused due to him not understanding what she meant by this. Sheniqua then giggles a little, "This means we won't be able to see each other again for a while...so sadly, this will be our last moments with each other until we see each other again" She explains. Zack sighs due to her answer, he looks down at their hands and he felt her grip tighten, "But, I still hope you stay in this game as long as you can" Sheniqua states, Zack looks up and stares at her face, she smiles at him.

"...And this is why I love you..." Zack responds, then he pulls Sheniqua onto her feet. She smirks at him, it was like she knew what he was gonna do next, she felt his grip tighten on her hand now before giggling a bit, "...Let's do one thing in our last moments for now..." Zack states, but Sheniqua was one step ahead of him and she pulls him into a kiss. Fiona was heard throwing up, but the couple held their kiss before slowly pulling away, their faces weren't red at all, "Now, let's get going before this show turns into a Romance" Zack remarks, Sheniqua giggles again before the both of them smiled.

"Next pair to make it is-!" Cody Carson begins saying, but he intentionally stops himself for The Terminator to finish his sentence.

**"Zack and Fiona"** The Terminator finishes the sentence, Cody Carson then high fives himself for some dumb reason.

"I swear you two mood's have changed so much today" Sans comments, Kay kept staring at everyone with the eyes of a person who is praying to themself...which is what Kay was doing.

"I'm up!" Frank's voice was heard, he was seen standing up with a smile.

"..." Zara wasn't saying anything, his eyes were closed...same with Sara.

"G-Guys?" Frank asks, He drops the gun before running over to the both of them. "Z-Zara? S-Sara? Are you two okay!?" Frank asks, he seemed a little bit worried while staring at the both of them, he kept staring at them before hearing footsteps, Frank then looks up and sees that the footsteps came from Sans who was now in front of them.

"Do you want to heal them? If so, then Zara will be sent to the hospital...and if that happens, that will mean that you and Zara are both eliminated from the game...so, What will you choose? Will you choose the competition, or their health?" Sans questions, Zara then blinks before looking down and he begins thinking to himself.

"..." Frank wasn't saying anything, he wasn't narrating his thoughts or the current events...He was just thinking to himself. After a bit of a wait, Frank looks up to Sans...it looks like he has made his decision, "Take them to the hospital..." Frank makes his choice, Sans then nods before pulling his phone out his pockets and he calls the ambulance. While Sans did this, Frank sighed while he looks down and thinks to himself more, he was silent for once, then he pulls out another lollipop and stares at it before putting it in his mouth, he sucks on it.

"Looks like you're gonna have some friends after this" Sans remarks, this snaps Frank out his thoughts and he looks up, Sans just chuckles, and after a while, Sara and Zara was carried into a ambulance, Frank decides to join them before the ambulance takes them all away.

"Hey, Terminator, How long do you think it'll take them to heal Sara and Zara?" Cody Carson questions.

"Luckily, they will be mostly healed by tomorrow...and from what I was able to see, whoever fires the Kamehameha Wave does not affect themselves as they fire it, while the attack does drain their energy, it only damages the things and hurt people within' a certain diameter away from them due to how powerful the blast is, which is why Zara and Sara were knocked out, sure most of the damage was done towards Jamie who was the target, but the attack was that strong, and the explosion is the thing that knocked everyone else down...though the Kamehameha Wave is still very effective...wouldn't you agree Cody?" The Terminator explains before he asks Cody a question.

"...Whatever..." Cody Carson simply responds, He rolls his eyes.

"W-hat j-just h-happened?" Bayte's voice was heard, she then stood up before looking at Robin, though she did seem to be in a weak state.

"No idea..." Robin answers, he also got up, he missed what happened as he was too busy hanging out with Bayte and Tyler...speaking of who.

"I guess things went better than expected" Tyler remarks, Robin nods in agreement while Bayte stumbled a bit, due to her being attacked by Lane and the explosion didn't help at all.

"A-At l-least w-we're n-not e-eliminated..." Bayte says while trying to smile.

"Hey Bayte, Are you sure you're okay!?" Robin asks, he seemed pretty worried.

"Y-Yeah...I-I c-can s-stay s-standing" She answers, Robin then sighs before looking at Tyler.

"You don't seem to be caring about your health right now" Tyler tells Bayte.

"I-I'm n-not c-changing m-my m-mind..." Bayte states, then Tyler sighs before looking back at Robin.

"She is gonna be alright" He confirms to Robin, Robin then sighs in relief.

"The next team who has officially survived this challenge are-" Cody Carson begins his sentence.

**"Robin and Bayte" **The Terminator states, Sans chuckles a bit.

"Welp, you two are getting along now" Sans remarks, then he looks at Kay, Kay still seemed worried, this made him sigh as he looks back to everyone else again.

"W-Wow...We did it!" Val was heard, then her, Milo, Therion, and Mara all got up.

"Indeed we did...Heh, It's always nice to be surprised in a good way once in a while" Mara responds before chuckling.

"I'm glad to know my girlfriend and her teammate have a chance of winning this season!" Milo exclaims.

"Agreed...but, I just remembered a conversation me and Mara had..." Therion began saying, Milo and Val both raised an eyebrow, "And I think that this long story deserves a Flashback!"

_*Flashback*_

_"There's something I need to tell you about Total Drama" Mara says to Therion while they sat by each other on the plane with a Fire symbol on it, all the competitors from Total Drama Fire was on it._

_"What is i-" Therion was gonna ask, but the plane blew up, luckily they were so close to the ground so everyone survived the fall._

_"Hehehe" Chris chuckles, he smirked at all the contestants while putting a button in his left pocket._

_"Was that necessary!?" Mara angrily asks._

_"No..." Chris answers, then he pulls out a button from his right pocket and presses it. A plane with a time symbol on it blew up in another place but the explosion was able to be seen, Chris then went on, "But neither was that" He remarks, a bunch of ATV's were in front of the TDF cast. "I'll be back" Chris states before The Terminator's theme was heard in the background and Chris walked away while putting the other button away into his right pocket._

_"Anyone else feeling like we should have never signed contracts from Chris McLean?" Robin asks._

_"Yep" Everyone else answers in unison._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"...Oh...that..." Mara begins saying, Val, Milo, and Therion all looks at her.

"Yeah...think you can tell us about what it was?" Therion questions, Mara then looks down.

"Over the summer...I was invited to become a intern for another Total Drama show..." Mara says, then all three of them blinks, She sighs once again before finishing her sentence, "It's called Total Drama Musical Impact...and It's gonna start in two days..."

"WHAT!?" Therion, Milo, and Val shouts in unison, Mara looks down once again.

"...I'm sorry...I didn't think I'd make it this far so I accepted the deal" Mara apologizes, Sans then walks up to all four of them.

"I guess that means...Mara and Val, you two are eliminated by default" Sans confirms.

"..." Val says nothing at first, Mara then stares at her with a look of regret before she looked down. "...Thank you Mara..." Mara heard, her face of regret then turns to a face of confusion, She looks at Val, but Val just smiles before grabbing Milo's hand. "I guess losing isn't always a bad thing, especially when you actually get a reward out of it" Val responds, Milo then stares at their hands while his face turns red before he looks up at her face, He can see Val's smile.

"That went better than I expected..." Mara begins saying, but she stops herself from going on because she realized something. Mara then blinks before she stares at Therion, "I guess that means we won't be able to see each other for a while" Mara confirms, Therion stares back at her before chuckling. Mara then giggles at him, she had a feeling he would react like this, "Let me guess, you're gonna say encouraging to me?" She asks playfully, Therion then nods.

"I don't need to say anything...except, Good luck!" Therion states, then Mara giggles once again.

"Now, we just have two more teams left" The Terminator says.

"Yeah...anyways, how much more time do they have left?" Sans questions.

"...As of this moment, One minute..." The Terminator answers.

"U-Ugh" Erin was heard, then she is seen slowly getting up she looks on over at Rival's unconscious body. "R-RIVAL!" Erin shouts, she then begins going over to him, but Other Erin appears behind her.

"Get back in the suitcase..." Other Erin orders, Erin's pupils then are black and white swirls before smirking once again as her pupils comes back and her swirls go away.

"Nah" Erin responds, she begins running to Rival before Other Erin growls.

"Fine...but remember, you got a teammate to care for!" Other Erin shouts, Erin then sighs before staring at Rival.

"Thirty seconds remain!" Sans announces, Erin then closes her eyes before opening them and Adrian is seen getting up.

"And just like that...I have made it through another round of Total Drama..." Adrian confirms, then he watches Erin and Rival before rolling his eyes.

"Looks like we have the fourth team moving on! Which is-" Sans takes Cody Carson's job.

"Seriously?" Cody Carson questions.

**"Adrian and Erin" **The Terminator confirms.

"Which leaves us with one more team left...and Yuki has 10 seconds left to get up!" Cody Carson takes Sans's job.

"Karma at its randomest" Sans remarks.

**"...Ten"** The Terminator begins counting down, Kay then looks down.

**"...Nine...Eight..." **_Michael __sets the settings of the brass knuckles to violently shock Kay._

**"...Seven...Six..." **_Yuki shivers in a ball on the ground_.

**"...Five...Four..." **_Kay__ fires the Kamehameha Wave._

**"...Three...Two..." **Kay looks down and closes her eyes.

**"...One..." **The Terminator was heard finishing his countdown.

_ "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE AGAIN" _Kay remembers herself saying, she then covers her face.

"...And it looks like the final team is..." Cody Carson begins says.

**"Kay and Yuki..." **The Terminator's voice was heard, Kay then removes her hands from her face and slowly sees Yuki on her feet.

"...F-F-Fuuuuuuu-" Yuki then fell onto the ground afterwards, Kay then suddenly gets a big smile.

* * *

"Well, she did that after the countdown was done, now! Which means we got five remaining teams! **Michael and Tara, Zack and Fiona, Robin and Bayte, Adrian and Erin, and Kay and Yuki!" **Sans confirms.

"Yes!" All the remaining people cheer, but Erin was too busy with Rival.

"Rival..." Erin then smiles while staring at him, "Thanks for taking the punch for me back there...I know you're probably not in a good state, but, I hope that you are able to get back up."

"..." Kay watches the two while this happened, she slowly got up and limped her way to the both of them, "H-Hi..." Kay nervously says.

"S-Sup..." Rival says with his eyes closed, then he smirks before he opened his eyes and was looking at Kay, Kay then blushes before Rival looks at Erin.

"Heh, I'd knew you wouldn't be knocked out from that" Erin says with the most genuine smile she has ever had, and considering how much the real Erin likes to smile, that's saying something.

"A-Actually I-I'm a-about t-to f-fall u-unconscious...p-peace!" Rival remarks before closing his eyes and he fell unconscious, Kay and Erin both giggle before slowly looking at each other.

"..." Erin and Kay stares at each other as a awkward silence happened between them before Sans appears between them.

"Okay! We're taking everyone to the hospital to either be mostly healed or completely healed by tomorrow! Because tomorrow, I just got a call from the producers...Everyone is gonna have to do a Mid-Season Q and A" Sans confirms, then everyone groans.

"Plus, we won't be there...mainly because Sans hasn't made a promise to keep what happened in this Episode a secret..." Cody Carson confirms before glaring at Sans.

"I don't like making promises" Sans remarks, he smirked at Cody.

"Anyways, I won't be there because I need Sans to make sure I dont go out of control...even though I doubt he'd be able to stop me" Cody Carson states, Sans chuckles, his smirk got bigger.

"Admittingly, I am the easiest enemy to beat" Sans adds on before chuckling.

"THAT'S BULL-" Adrian was gonna yell, but a bunch of Gaster Blasters were summoned around him.

"Anymore questions!?" Sans asks, then everyone stops talking, He then smirks before de-summoning his Gaster Blasters.

"The Terminator won't be there because he's programmed to do whatever he's told, so if someone asks him a question about spoiler questions, he'll say the answers" Cody Carson explains.

"That is true...also, you all have to act like yourselves before Episode 11 happened" The Terminator states, then the remaining 10 competitors all sigh.

"Now, let's all get going" Sans states, then everyone begins walking to the multiple ambulances.

"And there you go, you had your time with Rival, now that you know he's okay...You must get back in the suitcase..." Other Erin whispers to Erin, Erin then blinks before she sighs.

"...At least I was able to see him again..." Erin responds, then black and white swirls replaces her pupils and Other Erin puts her back in the suitcase.

* * *

***Time Skip***

"Well, that was interesting...now, see you all next time, on Episode 12!" The kid exclaims upon re-opening her laptop, then everyone else goes through their respective portals before the camera turns to the three portals, Erin and Real Erin floats their ways through one of the portals while unconscious, afterward, the three portals then close. The kid then looks at the camera, "Well, I guess I gotta say some specific words to end this?" He questions before he sighs.

Michael, Tara, Zack, Fiona, Robin, Bayte, Adrian, Erin, Kay, and Yuki all went through the left portal while Sara, Zara, Griff, Frank, Sheniqua, Jamie, Ryan, Lane, Riley, Gael, Tyler, Max, Milo, Val, and Therion all went through the right portal, earlier Rival and Mara went through the middle one.

The remaining competitors came out the portal and was back in the house in the middle of the desert.

The eliminated competitors were all at the airport, they all then book their flights back home.

Rival and Mara arrived at a different airport from everyone else as they both had everything somehow packed, they then look at each other.

"And that will be the end of this Episode!" Sans exclaims, he then smirks, it looks like he was in the desert with Cody Carson and The Terminator.

"Yep! We hope you viewers has enjoyed this Episode!" Cody Carson states.

"Indeed, and in typical Total Drama fashion I shall ask some questions like, What will happen between Kay and Yuki!?" The Terminator asks the first question.

"Will Zack and Fiona be able to stop hating each other!?" Cody Carson loudly asks.

"Can I please get some ketchup?" Sans questions before yawning.

"Shall Michael and Tara's dominance continue!?" Cody Carson completely ignores Sans.

"How much longer will Robin and Bayte get along for!?" The Terminator adds another question to all the other questions.

"Could Adrian and Erin be the worst team here!?" Cody Carson asks the final question.

"Eh, guess I'll be going to Grillbys, anyways, Cody and Terminator, see you two tomorrow, and see you guys next time on-" Sans breaks the fourth wall.

**"TOTAL-!"** Terminator begins.

**"DRAMA-!"** Cody Carson continues on.

**"WAAARS!"** Sans finishes the magic words.

**Total Drama Wars**

**Thank you all for 100 views for my Q and A Special! And now, for the first time ever, I have made my longest chapter yet! Because this chapter is over 10,000 words long! Anyways-**

**Here are the answers to my last Question of the Day:**

**Yes: 4**

**No: ?**

**Now, there's not much to discuss here, but there are a few things to discuss here! With the Review Responses!:**

**Epifanio Therion: **It's okay, it's not that rude to not leave a Review! Also I can understand, I too have been busy, but unlike you I was busy with procrastination so there's that! And once again, it's okay for not leaving reviews on my last two chapters or answering any of the questions, I understand!  
Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the Q and A plus the interactions between the cast! I too hope you have a great day and I will have fun writing this story along with Welcome To The Musical Parade!

**ninjedi: **I don't know, Will you?

Oh...

...

...

...Oh! Okay!

Well, I usually like taking breaks from action myself because it's hard to come up with new things to do with the characters, though it is easy to accidentally or purposely repeat stuffs! Yeah the person who submitted the questions was pretty cool indeed! Well the whole Erin being hypnotized is gonna be tricky to write later down the line but I'll try my best to keep handling it well! Honestly there's probably a few grammar errors here, but hey, Nothing can ever be perfect! Also, the chapter was 6,000 words long, but it is a bit shorter than Episode 10 where it has 6,400 words and I'm glad you're looking forward to the next chapter! Oh wait...

**Candela Monsoon: **I don't know why either, but I won't judge you for being sad, I like writing Rival and Mara for obvious reasons

It's okay, I worked with what I had received with the Chapter, and I'm glad you liked the Episode!

Hopefully but I had to have High High Hopes (High High Hopes) for a living, and I hope our collab goes well also!

Thanks! And Good Luck to you also! :D

**Artamis9:** It's okay! And I'm glad you thought it was a great chapter! Also, yeah Q and A's give a bit of time, and here's the next chapter you've been waiting for!

**Here's my next Question of the Day!:**

What was your favorite moment/moments in this Chapter?

**And recently a 20 year old celebrity named Cameron Boyce is dead...and surprisingly enough, I actually liked the things he's acted in, I obviously know him from Jessie and Descendants 1 and 2 which are both things I have watched, and I watched Grown Ups 1 and 2 so hearing that he died at 20 years old was just, heart breaking to be honest...I was shocked when I heard the news, so I wish the best for Cameron's family and may he Rest In Peace, even if it was to soon**

**Now, back onto the Author's Note, Here's the credit to all the songs I used!:**

**Phoenix by Fall Out Boy (Used in the Beginning of the Episode and was previously used in Episode 1 of Total Drama Fire), Stay With Me by Sam Smith (Used when Rival took the punch from Sara for Erin and was previously used in Episode 14 of Total Drama Fire), and This Is War by Thirty Seconds To Mars (Used when Rival, Erin, Kay, Yuki, and Adrian fought Sara, Zara, Milo, Val, and Jamie)**

**Now, I hope you Readers enjoyed the Episode! Leave A Review! And**

**PEACE OUT!**


	17. New Intro!

**_*Intro Begins*_**

**_"I never feel death or dyin'"  
_**

_Zack walks past Chef who was still hurt from the knee to face so he shrugged then jumped off._

**_"I only feared never tryin'"_**

_Zack accidentally trips and he lands on his face._

**_"I am whatever I am, Only god can judge me now!"_**

_Sheniqua was one step ahead of him and she pulls Zack into a kiss._

_**"One shot, everything rides on"**_

_Chef throws Michael out of the plane._

_**"Tonight, Even if I've got"**_

_A lightning bolt strikes Michael and his suit while it breaks apart while he falls, Michael is unconscious._

_**"Three strikes, I'mma go for it"**_

_Michale sets the settings of the brass knuckles to violently shock Kay._

_**"This moment, We Own It"**_

Zack and Michael are both seen walking by each other through the desert.

_**"A, I'm not to be played with"**_

_Adrian backed away slowly and gulps with muttering to himself until Chef kicks him off._

_**"Be-cause it can get dangerous"**_

_Suddenly, All of the karate dudes are knocked out as Adrian stands tall and lands on the ground, Adrian then thinks about Gwen._

_**"See these, people I ride with"**_

_Adrian he watches Erin and Rival before rolling his eyes._

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Adrian was also seen walking right by Michael.

**_*Song Skip*_**

**_"This the biggest day of my life!"_**

_Chef kicks Bayte off._

**_"We got big guns! been graduated from knives!"_**

_Rival hits Bayte with a RKO!_

**_"It's the, day in the life and I'm ready to ride!"_**

_Bayte does a perfect dive into Lane, she took him down using the dive and pins him down._

**_"Got the spirit, I'm feelin' like a killer inside, Uh!"_**

_Chef kicks Kay off._

**_"Financial outbreak, I'm free but I ain't out yet!"_**

_The camera quickly switches back and forth between Kay and Riley as they blast their energies, until the blasts connect which causes a giant ball in the center._

**_"Ridin' with the plug so I'm close to the outlet!"_**

_Kay's mouth is seen saying, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as she fires the Kamehameha Wave at Jamie._

**_"At the red light, rims sittin' off set!"_**

_Chef punches Fiona off._

**_"I look better on your girl!"_**

_Zack almost digs out Fiona, but he faints and falls onto the dirt on the coffin that Fiona is inside._

**_"_****_Than her outfit!"_**

_The camera shows Fiona stepping off Sheniqua's body with a smirk._

**_"Stuck to the plan, always think that we would stand up, never ran"_**

_Tara yelled things I couldn't put here before being kicked off the plane by Chef._

**_"We the fam' and loyalty never change up"_**

_Rival glares at Tara before he hits her with a Kinsasha._

**_"Been down since day one, look at where we came from"_**

_Tara then throws Tyler into the ground as Tyler then crashes into the ground while Tara and Michael stands by each other._

**_"Jumpin' out on anybody who try to say somethin' one thing about it"_**

_Robin shyly said some words which I couldn't add here either._

**_"Got a problem, I got the same one"_**

_Robin is sent into the air before Robin falls back and he lands on the ring, but then the rings falls apart while Erin remains standing._

**_"Money rolls, we fold"_**

_Robin slashes at Lane from behind._

**_"Plenty clubs we closed"_**

_Erin goes down the escalator while fireworks go off._

**_"Follow the same code"_**

_Erin falls onto her knees and she starts crying as the camera fades to black and zooms out._

**_"Never turn our backs, our cars don't even lose control"_**

_Real Erin and Other Erin stares at each other._

**_*Song Skip*_**

**_"_****_This moment, We Own It"_**

Bayte, Kay, Fiona, Tara, Robin, and Erin were also walking right by each other with Zack, Michael, and Adrian.

**_"I ride or die for mine"_**

_Yuki then stands next to Erin after going down the escalator._

**_"I'm ride or die material"_**

_Mara was able to punch Yuki's hand away and she punched Yuki right in her face while blue fire surrounded her fist._

**_"One life to live so here we go!"_**

_Yuki is on her feet before collapsing onto the ground soon afterwards._

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Yuki is seen walking by everyone also while smirking, a giant explosion then goes off behind the remaining 10 competitors.

**Total Drama Wars**

**Episode 13: (Title Not Given Yet)**

_**"This is WAR"**_


	18. Episode 13: Revenge

**_*Intro Begins*_**

**_"I never feel death or dyin'"_**

_Zack walks past Chef who was still hurt from the knee to face so he shrugged then jumped off._

**_"I only feared never tryin'"_**

_Zack accidentally trips and he lands on his face._

**_"I am whatever I am, Only god can judge me now!"_**

_Sheniqua was one step ahead of him and she pulls Zack into a kiss._

_**"One shot, everything rides on"**_

_Chef throws Michael out of the plane._

_**"Tonight, Even if I've got"**_

_A lightning bolt strikes Michael and his suit while it breaks apart while he falls, Michael is unconscious._

_**"Three strikes, I'mma go for it"**_

_Michale sets the settings of the brass knuckles to violently shock Kay._

_**"This moment, We Own It"**_

Zack and Michael are both seen walking by each other through the desert.

_**"A, I'm not to be played with"**_

_Adrian backed away slowly and gulps with muttering to himself until Chef kicks him off._

_**"Be-cause it can get dangerous"**_

_Suddenly, All of the karate dudes are knocked out as Adrian stands tall and lands on the ground, Adrian then thinks about Gwen._

_**"See these, people I ride with"**_

_Adrian he watches Erin and Rival before rolling his eyes._

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Adrian was also seen walking right by Michael.

**_*Song Skip*_**

**_"This the biggest day of my life!"_**

_Chef kicks Bayte off._

**_"We got big guns! been graduated from knives!"_**

_Rival hits Bayte with a RKO!_

**_"It's the, day in the life and I'm ready to ride!"_**

_Bayte does a perfect dive into Lane, she took him down using the dive and pins him down._

**_"Got the spirit, I'm feelin' like a killer inside, Uh!"_**

_Chef kicks Kay off._

**_"Financial outbreak, I'm free but I ain't out yet!"_**

_The camera quickly switches back and forth between Kay and Riley as they blast their energies, until the blasts connect which causes a giant ball in the center._

**_"Ridin' with the plug so I'm close to the outlet!"_**

_Kay's mouth is seen saying, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as she fires the Kamehameha Wave at Jamie._

**_"At the red light, rims sittin' off set!"_**

_Chef punches Fiona off._

**_"I look better on your girl!"_**

_Zack almost digs out Fiona, but he faints and falls onto the dirt on the coffin that Fiona is inside._

**_"Than her outfit!"_**

_The camera shows Fiona stepping off Sheniqua's body with a smirk._

**_"Stuck to the plan, always think that we would stand up, never ran"_**

_Tara yelled things I couldn't put here before being kicked off the plane by Chef._

**_"We the fam' and loyalty never change up"_**

_Rival glares at Tara before he hits her with a Kinsasha._

**_"Been down since day one, look at where we came from"_**

_Tara then throws Tyler into the ground as Tyler then crashes into the ground while Tara and Michael stands by each other._

**_"Jumpin' out on anybody who try to say somethin' one thing about it"_**

_Robin shyly said some words which I couldn't add here either._

**_"Got a problem, I got the same one"_**

_Robin is sent into the air before Robin falls back and he lands on the ring, but then the rings falls apart while Erin remains standing._

**_"Money rolls, we fold"_**

_Robin slashes at Lane from behind._

**_"Plenty clubs we closed"_**

_Erin goes down the escalator while fireworks go off._

**_"Follow the same code"_**

_Erin falls onto her knees and she starts crying as the camera fades to black and zooms out._

**_"Never turn our backs, our cars don't even lose control"_**

_Real Erin and Other Erin stares at each other._

**_*Song Skip*_**

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Bayte, Kay, Fiona, Tara, Robin, and Erin were also walking right by each other with Zack, Michael, and Adrian.

**_"I ride or die for mine"_**

_Yuki then stands next to Erin after going down the escalator._

**_"I'm ride or die material"_**

_Mara was able to punch Yuki's hand away and she punched Yuki right in her face while blue fire surrounded her fist._

**_"One life to live so here we go!"_**

_Yuki is on her feet before collapsing onto the ground soon afterwards._

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Yuki is seen walking by everyone also while smirking, a giant explosion then goes off behind the remaining 10 competitors.

**Total Drama Wars**

**Episode 13: Revenge**

_**"This is WAR"**_

* * *

***Main House (One Mansion)***

The remaining 10 competitors are all seen inside of the Main House, they were all doing their own things as expected.

"..." Kay was sitting quietly and she taught to herself, She then lets out a sigh before she walks around, and she walked passed Erin who had a innocent smile on their face.

"Hehehe, Oh Erin, you should really have payed more attention to Kay more" Erin remarks to herself while she watched Kay walk away, She then chuckled before turning around.

"...You could say the same about me..." Yuki remarks, Erin immediately sees her after turning around before nervously chuckling.

"Oh, Hi Yuki! Were you gonna apologize what you did to me last season?" Erin asks while they kept their smile, Yuki then flipped her off and Erin slowly frowns. "Hey, all I want to do is be friends with you" Erin states, she seemed a little upset, Yuki blinks before she slowly breaks into laughter.

"Erin! You are so naive, it's actually funny! Now, lets get one thing straight, I don't like you or Kay, I only worked with the both of you during the last challenge so I could make sure my *bleep* wasn't gonna be sent home, and since I'm paired with Kay, You're gonna be my only target a.k.a. you're not my friend...once again" Yuki seriously confirms to Erin after laughing a bit.

"Fine, guess I'm gonna need to try even harder this season to make you my friend!" Erin exclaims, Yuki just rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna totally send you home the next chance I get" Yuki states before walking away.

"...Now I HATE being Erin..." Erin responds after seeing this, only for her to walk once again, but she saw Adrian sitting on a chair while a phone was right in front of him.

"You can have a phone-call for about one minute per day...use it wisely" The Terminator says after putting the phone down, Adrian nods, The Terminator then walks away before Adrian typed in a number and used the phone.

"...Hello? Who is this?" A female voice was heard on the phone, Adrian then smiled and Erin decides to eavesdrop on Adrian's call.

"Gwen...It's me" Adrian responds, his smile got bigger and more genuine.

"A-Adrian!?" Gwen says over the phone, Adrian chuckled...he looked happier than ever now.

"Yep! Now...I only got a minute to talk with you..." Adrian confirms to Gwen.

"Awww, At least I can speak with you again...Now, What made you wanna call me?" Gwen questions, she sounded concern.

"Honestly...I feel very alone in this house, I'm paired up with my rival's first girlfriend...or is it his second?...or is this his potential third girlfriend? or is this his ex-girlfriend because he's probably already getting in a relationship with another girl from the other show he's on" Adrian remarks, Gwen could be heard sighing.

"Look, Adrian...I know that you and Rival were always enemies for a reason, but now I think that I'm one of the reasons why you two hold such a strong hatred for each other...you keep remembering Episode 24 of Total Drama Time Warp...but if I'm being honest, you need to move past that right now, you need to see your teammate not as your rival's girlfriend, but as a person who you have to work with" Gwen states.

"But even if I somehow do get along with Erin, I will be in the middle of her rivalry with Yuki! Also, I'm the reason why Rival was sent home, AGAIN! Remember the last time I sent Rival home around the same time when he was close with a girl!?" Adrian loudly asks.

"Adrian...please...We don't have much more time to talk, all the advice I can tell you is to try to-" Gwen was gonna say, but the phone suddenly cuts off and there was a long bleep that was heard.

"..." Adrian remains silent before he sighs and hanged up the phone, his face was once again one of someone who was clearly not doing well, Erin smirked, she slowly placed a button onto the ground before walking away, Adrian didn't know that Erin was walking away, so he got up and walked away also.

* * *

"So...What are the plans today?" Bayte questions while she was walking with Yuki.

"...Get Erin and Adrian out..." Yuki simply answers.

"What about Michael and Tara?" Bayte responds with a question of her own.

"...Honestly, even though they are a strong team, the only member on their team who plays a good social game is Tara...but all she does is take orders...and Michael is smart, but not good at communication" Yuki confirms.

"Fair...But I need to get Robin on board with getting out Adrian and Erin though" Bayte points out.

"That shouldn't be too hard...and besides, Kay has a reason to dislike Erin, so I'll use that to help Kay get along with the idea to send Erin and Adrian home" Yuki explains.

"Okay, hopefully this works" Bayte states, Yuki then nods before both of them being going to their teammates.

* * *

"Hey Adrian, What's wrong?" Zack questions, he saw Adrian walking, Adrian then sits down at a table.

"...Nothing..." Adrian lies, Zack sits down across of Adrian.

"Hey Adrian, I may not be the smartest person even, but even I know how that's a lie...but I know why you're like this...it's because you got so close to Gwen at a time where it seemed like no one else had liked you...but now that she's not with you and that you're with one of the people you NEVER want to be paired up with, it feels like you're all alone and that you don't even feel like being here anymore..." Zack states.

"...Guess I know what it's like to be in your position then..." Adrian remarks, Adrian and Zack both laugh a little at this remark.

"True that" Zack confirms, the laughter then finished up, "But seriously, I do understand and I do empathize with you."

"Glad to hear that..." Adrian tried responding positively...and he fails.

"Hey Adrian...Do you think it would make you feel better if we decided to make an alliance with each other?" Zack makes a suggestion, Adrian blinks a bit.

"..." Adrian's face remains normal before he slowly smiles, "*Bleep* yeah!"

"*Bleep* yeah!" Zack shouts the same thing Adrian did, the both of them then laugh even more.

"Heh, Thanks Zack!" Adrian says, Zack then gives him the OK hand gesture, they both laugh a bit more, but Fiona was under the table, she smirked after hearing everything the two boys said, she then crawls out from under the table and she silently got away without being seen.

"Thanks for telling me, Zack" Fiona tells herself, she then sees Erin and approaches her.

"Okay, I wonder what I shall create next" Erin says.

"How about an alliance?" Fiona remarks with a suggestion, Erin then turns around and looks at her.

"With who?" Erin asks.

"Me and you" Fiona answers while smirking, Erin gasps.

"But I would never! You're so evil and I should not trust you!" Erin shouts, Fiona rolled her eyes.

"You can drop the act Other Erin" Fiona states, Erin then stops completely and she froze.

"...How'd you know?..." Other Erin asks seriously.

"Well, the Erin who is currently Hypnotized seems to be very close to Rival compared to you...that was on complete display in the last challenge and in the Mid-Season Reunion, also because you only tried beginning to act like Erin today" Fiona explains.

"Okay...Maybe I should have been better at hiding my secret..." Other Erin responds.

"No kidding...But that is besides the point, I came here for a good reason" Fiona states, a smile appeared on her face.

"...Good for you or Good for me?" Other Erin decides to reasonably question Fiona.

"Yes...Because, our teammates are planning to work with each other, so, I decided for us to work together, so therefore, both our teams can work together to take down any other alliances" Fiona states, Other Erin then chuckles.

"Oh, it's a deal then!" Other Erin exclaims, Fiona and her then shook each others hands.

"...Whoever backstabs each other first will be crowned as the superior villain?" Fiona playfully yet seriously decides to make a bet.

"Deal" Other Erin agrees, they both stop shaking hands and they both walked away.

* * *

"Hey Michael?" Tara questions while she approached Michael, Michael was on his computer.

"What is it?" Michael answers the question with the most common way to respond...with a question.

"I honestly think that you should go talk with other people in this house" Tara makes a suggestion.

"...This is Total Drama...Talking with people could be bad depending on who you speak with...and besides, no one is gonna vote us in, we may be a big threat in challenges, but the more we let everyone else go at each other and stay out of drama, the more times we'll make it through each challenge, plus, if everyone begins plotting against each other, that will leave us at the people who can decide which people are going home" Michael uses his intelligence to respond to Tara's suggestion.

"True...but I just don't want to feel like I'm the only one who is trying to carry our team when it comes to social game" Tara says.

"You can't change me with words Tara, I'm trying to play a smart game here, you can talk with anyone you want...so please, just do it, just don't piss off anyone or get involved without letting me...Most of the teams here have trust issues with each other, lets not make us one of them" Michael states.

"...Yes sir..." Tara responds, but she wasn't loud and didn't sound excited as she said this, but she does walk away afterwards.

* * *

"..." Kay was still silent as she sat on a couch and she was looking down, so Robin decided to sit by her.

"Hey Kay?" Robin questions, Kay then looks at him, she seemed so empty.

"...Yes?..." Kay asks, she didn't say anything afterward, Robin now looks concerned.

"Is anything wrong with you?" Robin asks sincerely.

"...No..." Kay decides to lie, she then looked away and stood up.

"Just tell me what is wrong Kay" Robin states, he stands up also and Kay glares at him.

"...Nothing...is...wrong..." Kay seriously tells Robin, a red aura begins surrounding her before she turned away, Kay began to walk away, but Robin grabs her arm.

"Kaylee 'Kay' Jordan!" Robin shouts while he gripped her arm, but Kay immediately takes a swing at Robin, red fire surrounds her hand while she goes to punch Robin, Robin froze and stares at it.

_**"Have a SAFE FLIGHT!" **_Robin remembers those words, then Kay's punch connects with Robin's face, and Robin immediately is unconscious and he is sent crashing through the wall.

"..." Kay says nothing, she then stares at her hand before she no longer made a fist, the red aura from around her then disappears, a giant portal appears and everyone is immediately sucked into it.

* * *

***Challenge Time***

Everyone comes out the giant portal while it appears somewhere else, the ten competitors then all get up.

"...Welcome..." Sans's voice was heard, the place looked dark, Erin blinks and stares at some blood on the ground.

"For some reason, I feel like this place was seen before..." Adrian comments while he looks around, Robin was seen slowly getting up.

"Hey Robin...What happened?" Bayte asks, she saw that Robin had a burn mark on his cheek.

"...Where are we?" Robin ignored Bayte's question, he looks away from her.

"Well...this place has been seen before..." Sans states, he then suddenly appears in front of everyone, they were all on sand, there were also dark clouds above everyone. "But none of you saw it...Someone else has" Sans clarifies.

"I think I know who it might be" Michael confirms.

"That doesn't matter right now though...what does matter, is the fact that this is the location of where the next challenge takes place, this challenge is called..." Sans decides to pause for a bit, then he finished his sentence, **"Revenge."**

"...Oooh" Everyone was curious now due to the name of the challenge.

"Now, Revenge is a two way street, you either get the satisfaction you're looking for by getting Revenge...or the thing that you're getting Revenge on, may just be too much for you to handle and thus you don't get Revenge...and today's challenge will reflect that" Sans states.

"How so?" Bayte asks.

"Well, today's challenge will be a test...because the thing that sent you guys home the first time will be your challenge!" Sans announces.

"*BLEEP*!" Zack immediately shouts, he looks very irritated already.

"Well, that's interesting" Adrian calmly responds.

"Honestly, I don't know what exactly can be used against me here" Bayte admits.

"..." Michael immediately looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds before glaring at Sans, "...NOT AGAIN!"

"...Finally..." Yuki simply states, she actually had a smirk on her face!

"Now, all of you will have your teammate to help you out with getting past your problem...But if either team member fails, they are immediately up for elimination! And, whoever is up for elimination...will be unable to vote to anyone else out!" Sans announces also.

"...WHAT?" Fiona loudly asks.

"I'm gonna pray a lot now" Erin comments.

"...Just gotta get pass this then..." Robin says.

"I believe that me and my teammate will make it pass this challenge!" Tara tries thinking positively.

"...Good..." Kay says one word, Everyone then stares at her.

"Jeez...Anyways, lets get onto the challenge!" Sans states. "Oh, and just so you guys know where to go, you all can see flags in the distance, Michael and Tara, your flag is Green, Kay and Yuki, You both get Red, Erin and Adrian, The color for you two is White, Robin and Bayte, You both have Blue, and lastly, Zack and Fiona, he color you both get is Black...and so when you all reach your flags, you will all see what will you need to get pass...and if you do so, then you win the challenge, if you fail to defeat it or get knocked out...you're done, the first team to have both members successfully get revenge will be the winners of this challenge, everyone else who finishes afterwards will be safe from elimination and they can vote" Sans explains.

"...Got it..." Everyone confirms, Sans then nods.

"Okay, good luck everyone, and BEGIN!" Sans shouts, Everyone immediately begins running off to their flags.

* * *

Zack and Fiona reach their flags first.

"I hope mines is not what I think it is" Zack hopes.

"Zack, I'm pretty sure we both know what it is...And I'm gonna kill you if you don't make it past this...again" Fiona threatens Zack, then a orange platform comes out the ground and appears in front of them.

"If there was a nose protector, then I would have gotten one" Zack states.

"Oh shut up! Lets just hurry up and complete this damn challenge before anyone else does!" Fiona shouts, she begins walking onto the platform.

"God, you're such an *bleep*hole..." Zack responds, Fiona gets onto the platform while Zack begins walking to the platform, but he stops and stares at the platform. "How long do we have to stay on this damn platform for?" Zack asks with annoyance and anger in his voice.

"For three minutes straight" Cody Carson states with a smirk as he randomly appears, Zack then sighs.

"...Hopefully I can finally conquer this..." Zack says to himself, Fiona just groans.

"HURRY UP!" Fiona shouts, she sounded frustrated, Zack flips off Fiona which the cameras censor, Fiona then kicks his face, "Hey! I wanna win this damn challenge! So, you can either shut up and get onto the platform! Or you can keep on stalling which will make me wanna break your nose FOR YOU!"

"You're such a awful teammate" Zack says, he then gets onto the platform, Fiona and Zack glares at each other as their platform goes 150 feets into the air, Cody then pukes out two giant bowls of noodles.

"They're screwed" Cody Carson remarks.

Michael and Tara reached their flags a little behind Zack and Fiona.

"...This is gonna suck!" Michael immediately shouts.

"Don't worry Michael, We can make it through this!" Tara exclaims, then a suit comes out the ground and appears in front of Michael and Tara.

"30 percent" The suit says, Michael then groans before putting the suit on.

"Hope you two are ready to have a mini-battle!" Cody Carson exclaims, then two familiar figures are seen walking.

"...Never knew this Episode was gonna be on Total Drama Time Warp" Tara tries joking around, the two figures are now seen, they were Gwen and Courtney.

"I hate how I'm always contracted into being on Total Drama" Gwen immediately says.

"The only reason why I ever come onto the show is to win money...so this is just bull*bleep*" Courtney states.

"Alright! Tara and Michael, you two will have to beat Gwen and Courtney! A.K.A. the two people mainly responsible for sending Michael home on Time Warp!" Cody Carson loudly confirms.

"Okay! I will fight with my teammate!" Tara declares.

"Fine, guess you are going to be eliminated with Michael this time" Courtney responds, she then charges at them, Tara charged at Courtney.

"And we want to do this, because?" Gwen questions.

"Because if you don't try your hardest then you will have to live with Courtney only, until the next season of Total Drama" Cody Carson responds, Gwen gulps before running also.

"Let's do this" Michael states, he charges also, but Tara and Courtney reached each other, Tara took a swing, but Courtney moved out the way and knees Tara in the stomach.

"Heh, This is gonna be entertaining to watch" Cody Carson remarks.

Kay and Yuki arrived soon afterwards, they reached their flag also.

"...It's Time..." Kay confirms, Yuki nods.

"Okay, because Mara is on another show now, we can't do Yuki's challenge...but we can do Kay, and just to make things even, we decided to have them bring a friend" Cody Carson confirms, a box comes out the ground, it then breaks apart and reveals Riley and Lane.

"Why am I always being brought back?" Riley questions.

"Don't worry about that right now, because now all four of you have to battle!" Cody Carson announces.

"And if we don't?" Lane decides to also ask a question.

"You'll be forced to listen to Nickelback songs" Cody answers, Riley, Lane, and Yuki all immediately charges at each other.

"Kay?" Riley question while seeing Kay stand still and looking down.

"...I think I know why she's standing still..." Cody Carson confirms, he then sighs before Sans appears by Kay and whispers something to her, Kay then blinks and looks up.

"Let's do this..." Kay states, she then charges also, she quickly caught up to Yuki, a red aura now surrounded Kay while Yuki smiled at.

"Agreed...Jordan" Yuki remarks before red aura then surrounded her, they both ran faster while blue aura surrounded Riley.

"Wait, Where's my aura thing!?" Lane loudly asks.

"No idea! I don't even know how all three of us got it!" Riley answers, but not really answers Lane's question.

"This is not gonna end well..." Lane remarks, Kay however decides to take a swing, Yuki's eyes widened.

"Kay! Lane and Riley are not even near us!" Yuki shouts, but red fire surrounds Kay's fist while she swung and she turns to face Yuki, Kay's punch then connects and she punched Yuki straight in her face!

"...I'll do this...myself" Kay states, Yuki falls unconscious and she fell onto the ground, Kay then blinks before looking at Riley and Lane who both stopped running, they looked shocked.

"W-W-Why!? W-What!? When!?" Riley and Lane both ask a lot of questions, but Kay charges faster at them, Riley and Lane then look at each other and nods, they then look at Kay before the both of them charges at her.

"Hmmm, I wonder what Sans told Kay" Cody Carson comments.

Robin and Bayte had made it to their flags fourth, but they weren't too far behind everyone else.

"Hey Robin, What happened to you earlier?" Bayte asks, Robin looks at her before sighing.

"I think I know what we are gonna face" Robin avoids the question, Erin and Adrian then arrive soon afterwards.

"Okay Erin, What eliminated you on Total Drama Fire?" Adrian decides to ask Erin a question.

"Yuki" Erin doesn't hesitate to answer at all, Cody Carson then stood in front of all four of them.

"Now, because Robin was eliminated by Erin, and Erin was eliminated by Yuki, then that's where things get kinda tricky to do, so instead, we'll replace Yuki with Robin, so now both teams will be pitted against each other!" Cody Carson explains, the two teams then look at each other, "That means that there will guaranteed be one team who is up for elimination, just in case!"

"Time for a rematch..." Robin states while staring at Erin.

"You've been waiting for this...As much as I have" Erin responds, a box comes out the ground between the two teams, the box then breaks apart and reveals a ring, Robin and Erin wasted no time before getting in it.

"Whatever It Takes..." Bayte and Adrian says in unison, they both then stare at each other.

_"Well this is gonna be interesting" Bayte says while her and Adrian looks at each other._

Bayte and Adrian both go into the ring soon afterwards.

"And..." Cody Carson begins saying, then he pauses a bit while all four competitors stare at one another.

"FIGHT!"

* * *

Fiona and Zack both begin running while their platform begin to spin.

Tara stumbled backwards, Michael then fired a blast out his amour's hand aimed at Courtney only for Gwen to tackle her out the way and the blast misses them and instead it blows up a nearby dune.

Kay swings at Riley, but Riley swings at her, Kay's red fire fist collides with Riley's blue fire fist while Lane runs towards them, this collision of the fists causes a white large shockwave causes Lane to be knocked off his feet and he crashes onto the ground.

Robin pulls out his knives and he slashes at Erin, Erin dodges the slash before pulling out a knife of her own but Bayte pushes her away which leads to Adrian to accidentally run into Erin and they both go down.

"Don't mess up this time!" Fiona shouts at Zack, He growls in response and the platform begins to spin even quicker, Zack stares down at it before he looks ahead of him, Fiona and him then begin running faster.

"You're welcome" Gwen remarks to Courtney, Courtney rolled her eyes before getting up, and Michael begins flying up into the air while Tara swings at Courtney and Gwen, but the both of them caught her punch which caused a shockwave to be produced.

"Sorry Lane..." Riley says after seeing Lane on the ground, but Kay jumps up which Riley noticed and so Riley jumps up in the air to try and uppercut Kay, but Kay moves in the air and she grabs her wrist, red fire surrounds Kay's arm and she slams Riley right into the ground that causes a bunch of sand that Riley was slammed onto to go flying into the air.

"Good job Bayte" Robin says to Bayte, she nods at him while Erin and Adrian gets up, Adrian decides to push Erin out the way and after Bayte nods at Robin, she turns her head and is met with an Axe Kick right to her face from Adrian which made her fall onto her back, Robin slashed at Adrian, but Adrian ducked which caused Robin to miss, he stumbles a bit after missing which leads to Erin to pull out a gun but it blows up and sends her crashing into the corner of the ring.

Zack begins breathing in and out while running, Fiona was watching Zack the entire time they were running, the platform began spinning even faster which tripped Fiona up a bit, but she was able to remain standing, Zack doesn't trip at all and he breathes in and out louder while he went noticeably faster, he was determined to not fall onto the platform again.

Courtney and Gwen both pushed away Tara's fist, Tara stumbles backwards a bit, Michael smirks while he flies up higher before stopping, Gwen decides to try to punch Tara's face, but She caught the punch and she swings Gwen around as if they're playing Ring Around The Rosie, Courtney charges at Tara, but Tara just throws Gwen into Courtney and they both fall onto the ground, Tara then sees Michael before backing away from Gwen and Courtney.

Kay kept holding onto Riley and she winks at her before throwing her into the air, Kay then jumps up and attempts to punch her in the air, but Riley blocks the punch which caused another shockwave that sends Riley flying higher into the sky while Kay went straight down, but Kay lands on her feet which caused a lot of sand below her to go flying, and she looks up, Riley smirked and winks back at Kay.

Robin chuckled a bit, Adrian however ran towards him and hits the back of Robin's head with a Back Fist Strike, Robin then falls down and grabs the back of his head after this happened, Bayte was slowly beginning to get up while Erin fell onto the ground after crashing into the corner, Adrian smirks before charging at Bayte.

"Who's the referee for Robin and Bayte vs Adrian and Erin?" Sans asks, the Terminator then comes out the ground and walks to the ring.

"Question answered" Cody Carson remarks, he walks up from behind Sans and chuckled.

"One minute left..." Zack confirms before he closed his eyes and begins breathing in and out quicker, the platform then begins titling, he begins stumbling and his eyes shot open, Fiona trips and falls down, but before landing on her face, she pushed herself back up and she immediately ran quicker, She then smirks at Zack, Zack growls before he stumbles less and runs quicker.

"Ready...Aim...FIRE!" Michael shouts, then a bunch of rockets fire out from his back and he rains down small rockets onto Gwen and Courtney, the two of them attempt to run away from the rockets, but a explosion from the rockets knock them down and this allows the other rockets to all hit Gwen and Courtney while he smirked.

"You never change" Kay states after seeing Riley's wink, Riley then falls back to the ground, she however punched the ground upon landing on it which caused a bunch of sand to go flying into Kay's face, Kay closed her eyes and ran through the flying sand before opening her eyes and she couldn't see her opponent, Kay then stops running and coughs a bit while there were a few marks on her clothes due to the sand, Riley then smirks while standing behind Kay.

"This is gonna be satisfying" Adrian comments to himself, Erin gets up and she pushed Adrian out of her way like he did to her earlier, Erin decides to charge at Bayte instead, but Bayte immediately jumps up and accidentally knees Erin right in her face! Erin stumbles a bit after the knee and she fell onto her knees, Adrian sighs before slowly looking over at Michael and Tara's battle, his eyes widened as soon as he saw Gwen, but then he saw a bunch of little rockets hit her and Courtney, Adrian immediately jumps out the ring and begins running.

"We're almost there! Don't mess up now Zack!" Fiona shouts, Zack then rolls his eyes, and suddenly a bunch of cracks began showing on the platform, Zack didn't see this and Zack trips due to the crack and begins falling, Zack however turns around while falling and so he fell right onto his back, but he begins rolling off the platform as it tilts and he is being spun around at the same time only for him to grab a hole wide eyes for his fingers on the platform and he holds onto it.

"Target...hi-" Michael was gonna state, but he suddenly gasps upon remembering what he saw and heard before doing the challenge, a lightning bolt then strikes Michael's suit and blows off some of his armour, Michael falls unconscious and he falls down from the sky while pieces of his armour flies off while this happened, Tara tries running towards him, but Michael crashed into a dune which caused a bit of an explosion to go off where he lands, Tara gasps upon seeing this, Gwen was seen weakly getting up behind her, Tara then turns around and growls. Tara charged at Gwen and takes a swing at her, but a foot kicks Tara's arm and makes her miss her target.

"Hello~" Riley teases Kay before she attempts to punch her from behind, but Kay dodged the punch and she grabbed her hand, Riley gasps right before Kay karate chops her hand while red fire surrounded it, Riley's arm then twists in a way it is not meant to, but before she could react, Kay punched her face which launches Riley away from her and she grabs her broken arm before landing onto the sand, some of it even accidentally got into her mouth.

"...Dammit...Looks like I need to do this alone" Erin responds after seeing Adrian run out the ring, She then slowly gets onto her feet while Bayte does the same, Robin however runs at Erin and swings at her, Erin moves out the way of the punch before swinging and she hits the side of Robin's head which caused him to fall right onto his arse, Bayte lets go of the back of her head and charged towards Erin, but Erin tosses a flamethrower that is the size of a pistol into Bayte's hand, Bayte then aims the gun and Erin and fires, but the gun catches fire and begins burning Bayte and she drops the gun while her hands were on fire.

"I WILL NOT FALL!" Zack shouts while holding on even tighter and very desperately, Fiona growls and she kept jumping over Zack everytime he got in the way of her with each spin, they had 10 seconds left.

**_"This is for the ones who stood their ground!"_** But suddenly as the song plays, part of the platform crumbles under Zack and he begins falling, but luckily he grabs onto the remaining platform and holds onto it, although it quickly begins cracking.

"HEY!" Tara shouts after her arm is kicked away, but Adrian didn't answer at all and after he kicked her arm away, he jumps up and spins in the air, he was able to kick Tara while spinning in the air, Tara then immediately spins and fell onto the ground due to this.

**_"And IIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU!" _**The song immediately plays as soon as Gwen blinks and she looks at Adrian, he lands on his feet with his back turned to Gwen after hitting the kick on Tara, he then smiled and turns around, Gwen smiles back at him and stumbles a little, but Adrian chuckles before wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Goodbye..." Kay remarks to Riley's earlier taunt, she then slowly approaches her, Lane slowly gets up and he sees this, his eyes widened upon seeing Kay stop in her tracks and she puts her hands to her side to do something she was very familiar with.

**"KAME-!" **Kay shouts, Lane gasps and he runs towards her, He kept trying to go while hearing this.

**"HAME-!" **Lane tries going faster, but this was beginning to seriously stress him out and he growls, Kay then begins firing the laser.

**"H-!" **Kay was gonna shout, but, her face was suddenly kicked and the kick sends her flying through the air and she harshly lands on the sandy ground, but Kay growls before slowly getting up, Lane glares at her as he looks ready for a battle.

"Let's do this..." Lane simply states, Riley slowly tried getting up behind him, Kay saw this and she immediately began running very quickly while the red aura still surrounded her.

**_"All the other kids with their Pumped Up Kicks, You'd better run, better run" _**Kay ran quicker and Lane ran at her also, they both charged at each other while this...song plays.

"Sometimes, failures can be turned into successes..." Erin states before she chuckled and looks at her briefcase right by the ring, "Especially if you use it in the way it can help you."

"Indeed it can" Robin states while he stood right in front of Erin, "But, I'm in the mood to speak...I want to give take advantage of my second shot to knock you the *bleep* out."

"Good...try me then~" Erin remarks while smirking, Robin however puts his hand on the ground and he sweeps Erin off her feet with a Leg Sweep, Erin then falls onto her back, but before she could react, Robin gets on top of her and begins unloading a bunch of punches to her head.

"I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUNGRY!" Robin shouts with each punch, he then takes another punch at Erin, but she stops it with her hand and Erin smirked at Robin, her face was bruised a bit and she had some missing teeth, but Erin just kept smirking at Robin before coughing a bit.

"G-Get R-Robin!" Erin shouts, Robin then tries punching Erin with his other hand, but she stops it with her other hand and she laughs at him before the Real Erin (Who is still hypnotized) grabs Robin from behind and throws him into the corner.

"GAH!" Robin shouts while crashing into the corner, he then glares at both Erin's, 'Erin' gets up and laughs a bit more while the Real Erin just blankly stares at Robin while her eyes had black and white swirls in them, still.

**_"I Am...I Am everyone! everywhere! anyhow! any way! any will! any day! I Am...I Am everyone! everywhere! anyhow! any way! any will! any day! I Am! I Am! I Am!" _**Bayte was luckily able to put the fire out on her, she then gets to Robin and she stood by him, though there were a few burn marks on her hands, both Erin's immediately ran towards Robin and Bayte.

* * *

"STAY ON ZACK!" Fiona demands, she runs even quicker while Zack was being spun around by the platform, the piece of the platform he held onto then breaks off and he begins falling.

"NOOO!" Zack shouts, he tries to grab onto another part of the platform, but it was too late and he began falling more, but suddenly something grabbed onto his hand and he wasn't falling anymore.

"NEXT TIME! LISTEN TO ME!" Zack heard, he then looks up and sees that Fiona was the person who had prevented him from falling more, the platform then completely breaks apart and they both fell down, they both land in the noodles which were set up for them earlier.

"Zack and Fiona finished the first part of their Revenge phase! Everyone else, pick up the pace!" The Terminator shouts in Chris McLean's voice.

"Since when were you able to mimic other people's voices?" Sans questions after hearing this.

"Since when were you able to question other people's abilities to do things just to confuse people?" The Terminator remarks with a question of his own.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Sans jokes, he somehow appears right on the other side of The Terminator with a smirk, The Terminator just rolled his robotic eyes in response.

"Okay, let's hurry up with this fight!" Bayte suggest, Robin and Both Erin's nods in agreement after hearing the news that Fiona and Zack had finished the first part of the challenge for them.

"Erin...Attack" Other Erin tells Real Erin, Real Erin nods before running towards Bayte, Bayte charged towards her and Real Erin pulls out a taser, but Bayte grabs the taser before hitting Real Erin right in the face with a elbow.

"Hopefully this invention works!" Bayte states, she then aims the taser at the Real Erin, and the taser does shock Real Erin like it was suppose to, but it also shocked Bayte very violently.

"A-A-AGH!" Real Erin stutteringly shouts while being taser, the taser gun blows up and this sends Real Erin out of the ring, but a underground mine goes off and it blows Real Erin sky high, heck it blows her up high enough the the point where a wing of a plane hits her and some of it comes off, with how high she had went, it looked like nighttime due to how high she had gotten Real Erin then closes her eyes and she falls down after crashing into the plane, this causes part of the plane to tear off and a female passenger is seen flying out of the plane because a guy accidentally let go of her, though she didn't fall to her doom...something else happened to her which I won't mention, and then the plane blows up which causes a very disturbing image, an image Final Destination fans can picture perfectly.

"I-I-I w-w-won" Bayte weakly announces, she slowly got up, Bayte simply had been blown up to the corner due to the mini-explosion, Robin sighs.

"Good job Bayte...now, it's just me and...Erin" Robin took a bit of a random pause while saying his sentence, he then looks at Other Erin, however Other Erin smirks at him.

"Indeed it is...I hope you're ready for a repeat Robin" Other Erin states while smirking, Robin blinks while staring at her.

"This feels familiar...too familiar..." Robin begins saying, Other Erin chuckles, a red aura surrounded her a bit, but it quickly disappears afterwards, Robin however saw it and his eyes widened.

"Hehehe~ Round Two~" Other Erin states before laughing a bit, she then charges at Robin, Robin just growled before running towards her after pulling out a knife.

"Hey! I'm the referee here!" Cody Carson reminds them, Robin just threw a knife at him, Cody Carson barely dodged it and he gulped, "Go on!"

"Thanks..." Robin seriously responds, he didn't seem to be in the mood to talk, Other Erin kept smirking at him while they both ran at each other, Real Erin crashed into the sand outside of the ring and part of the debris from the plane's wing that she crashed into then fell onto her.

"Jeez, I feel bad for Erin now..." Sans responds after seeing this.

"Are you feeling human emotion?" The Terminator questions after hearing Sans say this.

"Of course I do, I am a living skeleton who loves delivering karma and is in Super Smash Bros Ultimate as a Mii Gunner...actually, that sounded much more absurd than it did in my mind..." Sans slowly realized after saying what he says.

"Just go cut to the situation Adrian, Gwen, Tara, and Courtney are in" The Terminator says to the camera, the camera then nods before cutting to another camera.

"Thanks Adrian" Gwen says with a smile, Adrian chuckles in response, Tara slowly gets up, Courtney immediately runs at her and she tackles her down.

"HOW DARE YOU LET YOUR OWN TEAMMATE TRY TO BLOW ME UP!" Courtney shouts in rage while she unloads a BUNCH of punches to Tara, Tara took all the punches before she caught Courtney by surprise, she did so by uppercutting Courtney hard enough which caused Courtney to fly off of Tara and she goes airborne for a bit before crashing onto the sand.

"...Crazy *bleep*" Tara responds while panting, she slowly got up afterwards, Sans walks up to her.

"It looks like Michael is unconscious...so, that means, that you're eliminated also Tara..." Sans informs Tara, Adrian just decides to hit the back of Tara's head with a Roundhouse Kick before she could react at all, she falls unconsciously onto her face and lands on the ground due to this.

"Don't mess with my girlfriend..." Adrian states, he then steps onto Tara's body and he walks back over to Gwen.

"That was a bit too much" Sans responds after seeing this, he then sighs before seeing Kay kneeing Lane in the face.

"LANE!" Riley shouts upon seeing this, Lane falls onto his back and Kay attempts to stomp on him, but he rolls right out the way and he jumps right onto his feet, Lane then took a step towards Kay and attempts to punch her.

**"...Stay down..." **Kay simply states, she immediately pushed Lane's punch away and backhands his face, Lane spins in the air before landing back onto the ground.

"KAY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Riley loudly shouts from behind Kay, Kay turns around and looks at Riley.

**"Riley...you and Lane were friends of mine...but I realized that I was just a third wheel in your friendship, you two were always so close after what had happened this season...but then again, you two aren't the only ones who has made me a third wheel..." **Kay sorta answers Riley's question, She immediately kicked right behind her and hits Lane right in his stomach.

"GAAAAH!" Lane shouts in pain after getting kicked, he coughed violently after getting kicked and he stumbled before collapsing onto the ground, Riley immediately jumped onto her feet after seeing this.

"Guess now we know why you were always the third wheel...because deep inside, you always were just so desperate to no longer be alone, which is why you are easy to manipulate...you're so desperate to be with someone and to feel like you belong to the point where you fall for a guy who kissed you just to make you seem worse than you already had...and that's why you'll NEVER win Total Drama, because you are too desperate and so easily manipulated to the point where you just turned your own partner against you, heh, lesson of the day, never team up with Kay..." Riley remarks while smirking, the red aura around Kay got even bigger, but she suddenly arches her back.

**"*BLEEEEEEEEP*!" **Kay loudly swears upon feeling this, a fist surrounded by red fire had punched her back, the fist then twists and this causes a bunch of cracking noises to be heard.

**"...This is for earlier...This is my REVENGE!" **Yuki shouts, she had punched her own teammate from behind and she was currently breaking her back, but she pulls her fist away and the red fire disappeared from her fist.

"..." Kay was dead silent, she slowly begins straightening her back, but she didn't moved at all beyond that, she tried putting her hands together, but Lane kicks her hands and this leads to Kay to stumble around a lot, she was struggling to keep her balance, but she stood her ground and she stood, now Kay was facing Riley who glared at her.

**"KAME-!" **Riley begins charging up, Kay couldn't do anything about it because she was paralyzed, she slowly turned her head to look at Lane, Lane sighs before he shakes his head before stepping away from Kay.

"...Sorry..." Lane responds.

**"HAME-!" **Riley's voice was heard more, Kay slowly moves her head once again, she then looks at Yuki, Yuki then walks towards her.

"...We are different...and I'm glad we are, because I would never want to be like you..." Yuki responds, she then boops Kay's nose before backing away from her, Kay's eyes begins being filled with tears, she looked right in front of her and stares at Riley, Riley looked completely serious and she was glaring at Kay.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Riley shouts louder than ever, she fired the Kamehameha Wave and Kay watched, but everything went in slo-motion for her while she watched the Kamehameha Wave come towards her.

**_"But if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" _**A song played over while Kay stared at the blast, tears still filled her eyes.

**_"And if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like you've been here before?" _**Kay then slowly closed her eyes and looks down, a tear fell from her eye and it drops onto the ground.

**_"Oh, How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?" _**The Kamehameha Wave then consumes Kay completely and it caused a giant explosion to happen once again, Lane tried blocking the explosion while Kay smiled right before the explosion impacted her and Lane, Riley however looks down before the explosion affected her also.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_"And if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?"_**

**_"Eh, eheu, eheu, Eh, eheu, eheu, Eh, eheu, eheu, Eh, eheu, eheu, Eh, eheu, eheu, Eh, eheu, eheu, Eh, eheu, eheu, Eh, eheu, eheu"_**

**Total Drama Wars**

**Wow...my Preview/Intro for this Episode/Chapter has got over 100 views! And Episode 12 has over 300 views, I'm truly in the ENDGAME now! Heh, Anyways, thank you all for the support you all have been giving me!**

**Now, here the Results for my last Question of the Day:**

**I DON'T KNOW!**

**Yeah, I only got one short Review from Episode 12...Which is very interesting because it was my longest Chapter yet, although there was a PM that was LONG, but since it wasn't in the Review section and it was three messages long, I won't be able to respond to it here (I only respond to Reviews in the Reviews of my Story because you can see what I'm clearly responding to in my Review Response) Speaking of which!:**

**Candela Monsoon: **Yeah, I wouldn't say that the Episode had the most shocking or important eliminations, but to be fair, Rival was eliminated since Episode 10! Anyways, I wonder how they'll do in Musical Power!

Well, I can't really respond to this part since this is more of a Behind The Scenes response I can make, in other words, something that I can only respond to in PMs

Good luck to them indeed! :D

**Here's the next Question of the Day:**

Which Episode (so far) is your favorite from this Story?

**Yeah, I'm gonna probably ask this question again down the road...if I remember to, also I'm not gonna waste much of your time here and I'm gonna give credit to the songs I used:**

**We Own It by 2 Chainz and Wiz Khalifa (Intro Song), It's My Life by Bon Jovi (Only a brief line is used from this, it's the "This is the ones who stood their ground" one), I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston (Used when Gwen looks at Adrian...Yeah, it wasn't too hard to remember when this song was used), Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People (Used when Lane and Kay ran at each other...though the lyrics are DEFINITELY taken out of context for...obvious reasons), I Am by Crush 40 (Used when Bayte puts out the fire on her hands and when both Erin's charged at her and Robin, and no, I'm not a edgelord!), and Pompeii by Bastille (Used at the end of this Chapter, and this was also taken out of context because of what the song is about, which I won't say what it is!)**

**And like always, I hope you all enjoyed this Episode! Leave A Review! And**

**PEACE OUT!**


	19. Episode 14: Fast and Furious

**_*Intro Begins*_**

**_"I never feel death or dyin'"_**

_Zack walks past Chef who was still hurt from the knee to face so he shrugged then jumped off._

**_"I only feared never tryin'"_**

_Zack accidentally trips and he lands on his face._

**_"I am whatever I am, Only god can judge me now!"_**

_Sheniqua was one step ahead of him and she pulls Zack into a kiss._

_**"One shot, everything rides on"**_

_Chef throws Michael out of the plane._

_**"Tonight, Even if I've got"**_

_A lightning bolt strikes Michael and his suit while it breaks apart while he falls, Michael is unconscious._

_**"Three strikes, I'mma go for it"**_

_Michale sets the settings of the brass knuckles to violently shock Kay._

_**"This moment, We Own It"**_

Zack and Michael are both seen walking by each other through the desert.

_**"A, I'm not to be played with"**_

_Adrian backed away slowly and gulps with muttering to himself until Chef kicks him off._

_**"Be-cause it can get dangerous"**_

_Suddenly, All of the karate dudes are knocked out as Adrian stands tall and lands on the ground, Adrian then thinks about Gwen._

_**"See these, people I ride with"**_

_Adrian he watches Erin and Rival before rolling his eyes._

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Adrian was also seen walking right by Michael.

**_*Song Skip*_**

**_"This the biggest day of my life!"_**

_Chef kicks Bayte off._

**_"We got big guns! been graduated from knives!"_**

_Rival hits Bayte with a RKO!_

**_"It's the, day in the life and I'm ready to ride!"_**

_Bayte does a perfect dive into Lane, she took him down using the dive and pins him down._

**_"Got the spirit, I'm feelin' like a killer inside, Uh!"_**

_Chef kicks Kay off._

**_"Financial outbreak, I'm free but I ain't out yet!"_**

_The camera quickly switches back and forth between Kay and Riley as they blast their energies, until the blasts connect which causes a giant ball in the center._

**_"Ridin' with the plug so I'm close to the outlet!"_**

_Kay's mouth is seen saying, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as she fires the Kamehameha Wave at Jamie._

**_"At the red light, rims sittin' off set!"_**

_Chef punches Fiona off._

**_"I look better on your girl!"_**

_Zack almost digs out Fiona, but he faints and falls onto the dirt on the coffin that Fiona is inside._

**_"Than her outfit!"_**

_The camera shows Fiona stepping off Sheniqua's body with a smirk._

**_"Stuck to the plan, always think that we would stand up, never ran"_**

_Tara yelled things I couldn't put here before being kicked off the plane by Chef._

**_"We the fam' and loyalty never change up"_**

_Rival glares at Tara before he hits her with a Kinsasha._

**_"Been down since day one, look at where we came from"_**

_Tara then throws Tyler into the ground as Tyler then crashes into the ground while Tara and Michael stands by each other._

**_"Jumpin' out on anybody who try to say somethin' one thing about it"_**

_Robin shyly said some words which I couldn't add here either._

**_"Got a problem, I got the same one"_**

_Robin is sent into the air before Robin falls back and he lands on the ring, but then the rings falls apart while Erin remains standing._

**_"Money rolls, we fold"_**

_Robin slashes at Lane from behind._

**_"Plenty clubs we closed"_**

_Erin goes down the escalator while fireworks go off._

**_"Follow the same code"_**

_Erin falls onto her knees and she starts crying as the camera fades to black and zooms out._

**_"Never turn our backs, our cars don't even lose control"_**

_Real Erin and Other Erin stares at each other._

**_*Song Skip*_**

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Bayte, Kay, Fiona, Tara, Robin, and Erin were also walking right by each other with Zack, Michael, and Adrian.

**_"I ride or die for mine"_**

_Yuki then stands next to Erin after going down the escalator._

**_"I'm ride or die material"_**

_Mara was able to punch Yuki's hand away and she punched Yuki right in her face while blue fire surrounded her fist._

**_"One life to live so here we go!"_**

_Yuki is on her feet before collapsing onto the ground soon afterwards._

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Yuki is seen walking by everyone also while smirking, a giant explosion then goes off behind the remaining 10 competitors.

**Total Drama Wars**

**Episode 14: Fast and Furious**

_**"I can use what I learned here" (Tara's voice echoes)**_

**_"It sucks to still be out, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be" (Michael's voice echoes)_**

* * *

The white light slowly fades away, the camera's had changed, but it slowly shows everyone in the desert.

"T-Take t-that..." Riley states, though she was panting heavily and everyone else near the area was down, apparently the Kamehameha Wave had caused most of the sand in the desert to have disappeared and everyone was unconscious due to the blast.

"That was a nice sight" Riley heard behind her, a skeletal hand was seen patting her head, but Riley collapses onto the ground after this happens to her, Sans was then seen.

"Glad this show has Kamehameha Wave proof camera's...and I'm glad that I'm just able to teleport anywhere I want to" Sans remarks, he drops a box of empty popcorn and took off some shades he was wearing, he then went on over and saw everyone else unconscious before chuckling, "Looks like no one wins the challenge, but I will figure out how to settle this dispute..." Sans confirms.

"I am still alive" The Terminator's voice was heard, Sans then turns around and sees a wind of sand behind him, but there was a figure seen, then the wind stopped an The Terminator was seen, though he was only in his endoskeleton.

"Wow...I'm surprised you were back after that" Sans responds while staring at The Terminator.

"I am The Terminator...it's what I do best" The Terminator states before suddenly some weird liquid then forms on him an he is back into looking like Arnold Schwarzenegger, he then puts on his shades.

"Wow, if you keep doing that then you might end up with a **Dark Fate" **Sans accidentally makes a pun, though for the first time, he was unaware that he had made one.

"Whatever...Anyways, What are we gonna do now?" The Terminator asks while looking at everyone else.

"Welp, tonight we'll have to put up multiple teams for elimination...but I don't know what to do exactly" Sans asks after answering The Terminator's question.

"Sounds like that Kamehameha Wave is a real *bleep*, ain't it?" The Terminator fires another question at Sans, Sans shrugged.

"No kidding, especially since we always have to get away from it or else we will be unconscious due to it" Sans tries his best to come up with an answer...well, as best as Sans the Skeleton can come up with an answer.

"Yeah, speaking of unconscious due to the Kamehameha Wave, How are we gonna get everyone else up?" The Terminator snipes another question at Sans's seeable skeletal skull.

"I got this" A kid confirms while he had his Laptop in his hand, he then types something but he quickly looks around while typing before typing more words.

"...Why is he looking around like that?" The Terminator once again asks another question, might as well name him the Questionator!

"Let's just say something happened with that Laptop which involved certain...symbiotes" Sans answers before sighing and he looks down.

"This story is starting to sound like it has way too much *bleep* going on" The Terminator remarks while staring at the camera, a clicking sound is heard and the kid was now gone.

"You think? Last Episode alone had four battles with only one non-battle challenge, one of the Erin's crashing into a plane which caused an airplane to explode, a Kamehameha Wave, a sorta alliance being formed between Zack and Adrian along with Fiona and one of the Erin's, Kay being a pain in the *bleep* to Yuki, Lane, and Riley, plus Robin being hurt before the challenge began and he didn't tell Bayte anything, Michael got struck by lightning while Tara was knocked out by Adrian who only got involved after seeing Gwen!" Sans responds while basically recapping the last episode...I think?

"...I'm surprised we didn't play a song released in 2004 over the entire thing..." The Terminator remarks.

**_"Peace up, A-Town down" _**A song randomly began playing, Sans chuckles while The Terminator blinks and he takes off his shades while staring at the camera.

**_"Yeah! Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah! Yeah! Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah!" _**The Terminator then puts his shades back on and walks away while Sans bobbed his head to the song, but the camera decides to cut away.

* * *

After a while, everyone were seen slowly waking up, but they were all in a dark place, although the first person that was seen waking up was able to be seen.

"Ugh...I swear to god that me and my inferior were just about to kick Robin and Bayte's a**" It was 'Erin' (And by Erin, I mean the Other Erin who is posing as the Real Erin) who was in a seat of some kind.

"Awaiting command..." Erin heard, she then looks on over and sees the Real Erin in a seat right by her, both of them had seatbelts over them.

"Hey, Inferior Erin, You got any brain cells to tell me where we are?" Erin asks 'Inferior' Erin (Hey! I personally prefer the Optimistic, Happy, Good friend Erin over your Copycat piece of sh-).

"It seems that we are inside a car..." Real Erin answers very lifelessly.

"I noticed Sherlock!" Erin shouts before she immediately slaps Real Erin, Real Erin didn't react with any humane response and instead she looks at Erin while she still look hypnotized. "Now...apologize" Erin states with a smirk while staring back at Real Erin.

"...I am sorry for not delivering you with helpful information that your smart brain already figured out..." Real Erin responds, her words didn't sound happy at all and she sounded like a robot with no personality.

"Good..." Erin responds, she then chuckles, "And also I recommend that you start building something because we're gonna need to bring something with us, it looks like this is a challenge of some sort, which I can figure out without anyone telling me to!"

"Okay then, Superior Erin, I will build the weapon" Real Erin follows what Erin tells her to do, Real Erin then uses pieces from around the car to begin building something, the camera pulled out and was able to show the color of her car also...it was for some reason, a Dark Red Lamborghini.

* * *

"Goddammit...Something definitely happened" Another voice was heard in a nearby car, the camera quickly zooms into the other car (which was a Grey Lamborghini) and shows someone who had regained conscious after the Erin's did, it was Adrian.

"Why am I inside a car?" Another voice was heard from another car, the car this time was a Lamborghini covered with Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple colors, because I am not big on cars enough to name different kinds of cars and engine numbers, anyways, the camera zoomed into this car and it showed Robin inside it.

"Seriously? Another challenge?" A female voice came from a Blue Lamborghini, Bayte was in this one and she sighed while looking around inside of it, this was seen because once again, the camera zoomed into her car before then zooming into her seatbelt.

"This is definitely not gonna end well..." A male voice was heard, then the camera zoomed out from the seatbelt and revealed the voice to have belonged to Zack, but the camera zoomed out more and showed Zack in a different car, the color of his Lamborghini was Brown with a White Line going across the top of the car, the camera zoomed into the white line.

"At least Zack isn't here" Fiona's voice was heard, once again, the camera zoomed out and showed Fiona to be inside her car which was completely White, though she seemed a little confused like everyone else.

"AAAAAAGH!" A person was shouting in pain and it cuts to another camera showing someone's hand on the handle, they were clearly trying to open the handle but it seemed that it had shocked them, they let go of the handle eventually and pants heavily afterwards, the camera slowly zoomed out and showed Kay inside her Lamborghini, her color was Red.

"Sounds like I should not try to get out the car" Yuki remarks from her car, her Lamborghini was Pink and she saw Kay get shocked and chuckled a bit, but she looks at the key in her car which was already in the keyhole, Yuki slowly turns the key.

* * *

Everyone else's hands were also turning the key, then after turning on the car, they let go of the key and all of the car's lights turned on, the lights then showed a person standing in front of all of them.

**"Welcome..." **The voice states, everyone in their cars stared at the person in front of all of them...

it was Carnage and Venom's fusion.

**"To your next cha-" **CV was gonna say, but Adrian already crashed into CV with his car which causes CV to fall into a bunch of little dark red pieces.

"DRIVE!" Adrian shouts to everyone else, he then steps on the pedal and drives away.

"DON'T NEED TO TELL US TWICE!" Yuki yells back, obviously no one has had a good experience with CV, anyways, everyone else then drive off also after seeing what just happened, but Erin's car accidentally went over a piece of the dark red symbiote and it latches onto the car's door and the other pieces quickly latch on also while the car temporarily stopped.

"ERIN! DON'T USE MY DAMN CLOTHES AS PARTS FOR YOU INVENTION! USE YOUR OWN!" Other Erin/'Erin' was heard shouting.

"Understood..." Real Erin was heard responding while the camera focused on the Dark Red symbiote all latching onto the car before it suddenly dropped onto the ground and the rest of the symbiote parts latched onto the car after being seen coming out from the sides of the camera, the car is seen driving away while the camera does nothing and it's stuck on the ground, some blood was seen near the camera before the camera immediately turns off before showing anything else.

* * *

***Challenge Time***

A camera was seen filming Adrian in his face, then goes full speed and crashes out giant metal doors which revealed the bright light outside, it cuts to another camera which once again shows Adrian Grey's Grey Lamborghini (I couldn't miss out on making the pun, not sorry!) crashed out the metal doors, it seemed that they were all inside a big warehouse and Adrian's car had gone into the air a little bit before landing back onto the ground, though it spins a bit.

"Gotta keep going!" Adrian shouts to himself, he was able to turn his car and get it straight, he then heard something on the radio.

_"Welcome...To your next challenge"_ Sans's voice was heard on the radio saying those words this time, Adrian then sighs.

"I should have expected that..." Adrian responds to hearing this, everyone else is seen driving out the missing doors that Adrian crashed to, they all then got side by side...though there was one person missing.

"Phew, Zack isn't here..." Fiona comments while sighing in relief, until a Brown Lamborghini with a White Stripe on it then crashes out the warehouse right by the spot where Adrian crashed through the doors.

"Weeeeeee!" Zack was heard shouting from inside the car, his car also got airborne for a bit before it lands on the ground, "Yeah! That's how you make a entrance!" Zack shouts after doing so, Adrian lets out a laugh and smiles after hearing Zack's response.

"This is gonna be fun" Bayte remarks after seeing Zack do this, she chuckled also before Zack then joins everyone else and goes side by side with them with his car.

_"Now, for this challenge, Michael and Tara will not be competing with all of you, because, we are bringing back The Four Horsemen idea and we are gonna be putting you all through four challenges in a row, this is all your second one, but also, we have decided to modify this...because after each challenge, the team who got last place, will not be able to compete in the next challenge AND they will be up for elimination after the Four Horsemen is done, but there will only be one team that will guaranteed themself from safety after this and won't be up for elimination" _Sans explains over the radio, everyone then stares at each other after hearing this.

"...Not sure if I'm glad that I only took out Kay after Michael and Tara were done..." Yuki remarks.

_"Also, the four teams who all will be up for elimination, will be potentially eliminated, but it's not a guaranteed, because the four teams will be in a double elimination night after the Four Horsemen ends, so, you better hope that you win this...or else, you might be eliminated...and just to motivate you even more to win, whichever team doesn't end up last in any of the four challenges, will not only be safe from elimination, but they will also decide on which two teams will go home!" _Sans exclaims the last part, Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing this and their stares at each other slowly turn to glares, except for Fiona and Erin.

"Guess if any of us wins, then we can send each other home...perfect" Erin and Fiona states while smirking at each other.

"W-What's g-going o-on?" Real Erin asks while she slowly regains conscious after being unconscious on her chair.

"HEY! YOU'RE STILL NOT DONE WITH YOUR TIMEOUT!" Erin shouts at Real Erin, Real Erin then nods before closing her eyes, Erin then slaps her and Real Erin falls unconscious, Fiona blinked upon seeing this.

"..." Fiona slowly looks away with a uncomfortable look without saying a word.

_"Now, for this challenge you all will have to race each other...to grab a vault! And then, you all will have to race to the finish line with your respective vaults...though, this will not be easy in anyway, which you all will see soon enough, plus if your car is unable to go on then you won't be eliminated immediately, and instead, your team will only be eliminated if both cars are unable to go on, if this does happen, then the first team whose cars are unable to work anymore will be the losers of this challenge...or, whichever team ends up in last place then you also will be guaranteed to go into elimination...now, here are your coordinates, and the race begins in..." _Sans's voice went on, then the GPS system shows everyone the coordinates to their destinations.

"This isn't gonna end well..." Kay says, she then revs her car while she closed her eyes, but she quickly breathed and she shook her head and opened her eyes, it looks like her eyes were tearful already, "On second thought, maybe I shouldn't try to do this, I'll just *bleep* things up and people will hate me more!"

_"...Three..." _Sans begins the countdown, Yuki then looks on over at Kay.

"...Kay..." Yuki states, Kay hesitantly looks over at Yuki upon hearing her say her name.

_"...Two..." _The countdown went on.

"Don't mess this up" Yuki simply tells Kay before she looks ahead, she then reved her car also, Kay slowly nods.

"O-Okay..." Kay responds, she looks ahead and revs her car again.

_"...One..." _Sans almost finishes the countdown.

"GOOO!" Zack shouts, he jumped the gun and immediately began driving despite Sans not even finishing his countdown until...

_"Go" _Now, then everyone else takes off after Zack.

* * *

Everyone was racing on a long two-lane road with a desert surrounding them, it looked simple enough.

"Gotta keep on pushing!" Zack motivates himself while driving, Zack then shifts gears, but he does it too early and so another hand was seen shifting their gear at the right time and a Grey Lamborghini goes pass Zack's car.

"Sorry Zack! Cheaters won't win this challenge!" Adrian playfully exclaims, Zack just chuckles.

"Well played" Zack remarks with a smile, Adrian had taken the lead, but he saw train tracks nearby.

"Guess this is one of the things in our way" Adrian states after seeing the train tracks, but after saying this, a colorful Lamborghini gets ahead of him.

"Looks like this is gonna be a no holds barred" Robin confirms, Adrian sees Robin pass him and his eyes widened.

"Okay, that was sudden!" Adrian responds, Robin then sees a big red button right on his steering wheel, he also saw the train in the distance, so he decides to keep on driving and is able to get past the train tracks.

"Sorry guys..." Robin says, he then rolls down the windows to his car and he begins throwing knives out of his car.

"Wooo!" Zack shouts while him and Adrian got through the train tracks, but the train kept getting closer and closer, Zack then suddenly sees a knife go into his windshield which caused it to begin to crack, while Adrian was able to move his car right out the way and the three knives fly past him, Adrian sighed in relief, but he saw that Zack's mirrorshield was cut off by the knives.

"Oh Robin...you and your knives are the OTP of this season" Adrian remarks before driving forward and he drives off, Zack had stopped his car due to the knives and so he got out his car, Zack pulled the knife out his windshield, only for a Blue car to drive past him.

"Hah! Thanks Robin!" Bayte exclaims after passing Zack, she had noticed the knife that was in his windshield, and so she continue to drive on while Zack immediately got back in his car and watched a White Lamborghini to drive past him also.

"Catch me if you can" Fiona remarks and she continued to drive while Zack growls, he then steps on his pedal and drives also, two cars were seen right behind Zack's car, it was a Pink Car and a Red Car.

"Come on Yuki..." Yuki tries to motivate herself while she stared down Zack's car.

"...Kay...you are gonna fail, but might as well fail trying" Kay tells herself, she just looked ahead, then the three cars were seen driving off.

"I hate driving so much!" Erin shouts, she tries to time her shifting and she was near the train tracks, but the train was only getting closer and closer very swiftly which Erin could see, "Inferior! How much time before the train reaches where we are going!?"

"From what I can see, ten seconds" Real Erin confirms after raising her head.

"Well then, guess I got nine seconds to get back into this race" Erin responds and then she continued going on forward, she was able to get closer to the train tracks.

"Five seconds..." Real Erin confirms, Erin just glares at the train while it kept going and she kept the countdown that Real Erin had just given her an update on.

"Okay! Go back to your timeout!" Erin shouts, Real Erin then suddenly fell unconscious and Erin before she kept on going.

_"Three..." _Erin noticed that she wouldn't make it and so she looks at the big red button on her car.

_"Two..." _Erin kept continuing to countdown in her head, she then pressed the big red button and a camera that films behind the car shows that the button had activated a nitro.

"ONE!" Erin shouts the last number out loud, her car then reached the train tracks and she shut her eyes, but a camera on the train then showed the symbiotes from earlier create two grappling hooks from the side of the car and it pulls the Purple Lamborghini right out the way of the train and the car was now passed it, but upon landing on the ground the car spun a bit, the symbiotes then go back onto the car, Erin was able to spin the car into a 360 and was able to straighten it out after opening her eyes.

"We alive?" Real Erin asks while she raised her head and opened her eyes.

"Yes!" Erin exclaims while smirking, she then drove off, completely unaware of the symbiotes involvement with what just happened.

**1st: Robin**

**2nd: Adrian**

**3rd: Bayte**

**4th: Fiona**

**5th: Zack**

**6th: Yuki**

**7th: Kay**

**8th: Other Erin/Real Erin**

* * *

All eight cars were seen driving and the desert went away, they suddenly drove into a city of some kind.

"Where are we now?" Adrian while he looks around and drives, Suddenly new coordinates showed one everyone's GPS system, it also told them where they were.

"...Tokyo..." Yuki confirms, then the camera zoomed out.

**_"I wonder if you know" _**A song was heard playing on everyone's radio while they drove around Tokyo, there was a bunch of cars where everyone were going.

**_"How they live in Tokyo" _**Robin drives straight and he tries to get onto the other lane, but Adrian's car blocks him off, Adrian smirks while doing so.

**_"If you seen it then you mean it" _**Everyone else's cars were having trouble trying to get through all the other cars.

**_"Then you know you have to go" _**But, suddenly one of the random cars moved out the way for a Pink Lamborghini to drive past.

**_"Fast and furious! (Kitaa) (Drift! Drift! Drift!)" _**Adrian kept blocking Robin from getting around him, but suddenly the Pink Lamborghini is seen drifting on the other side of Adrian.

**_"Fast and furious! (Kitaa) (Drift! Drift! Drift!)" _**Adrian's eyes widened as he saw Yuki's Pink Lamborghini drift by him, Yuki smirks and thanks to the drifting, she got ahead of Adrian.

"I'm gonna like this part of the race..." Yuki confirms to herself before she saw no more cars on the road, Yuki then smirked and chuckled a bit while she kept her lead amongst everyone else.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Adrian shouts after seeing Yuki pass him, the cars in front of him and Robin then moved out the way, Adrian then stared at each other before looking forward.

"Let's do this..." Robin states, him and Adrian were behind Yuki while they were pretty much tied with each other, Zack was right behind them also.

"This is quite the watch!" Zack remarks while watching Robin and Adrian, he then chuckled.

"Yes! Finally there are less cars!" Bayte exclaims, she was behind Zack, she was also smiling...only for a White Lamborghini to pull up and it suddenly drives pass Bayte's car.

"Less talking, more driving..." Fiona states after passing Bayte.

"Maybe I should not talk much more than I already am" Bayte remarks after seeing Fiona's car pass her.

"I am going so slow!" Kay shouts while she was stuck in some traffic, she had no other place to go and cars were completely surrounding her, but luckily for her, Erin's car was in the back of the traffic.

"Grrr! I won't win this challenge now!" Erin grumbles while glaring at all the cars around her, until the car right by Erin's car flips over and it crashes on top of another car and this causes an explosion which caused a bunch of other cars around Erin to blow up, but her car wasn't affected at all by the explosions.

"Wow..." Real Erin responds while watching the explosions around her and 'Erin' with a empty sound in her face, she kept on watching until the explosions finally stopped.

"...Oh...my...god..." Erin responds after the explosions stopped, her eyes were widened and there were many cars that were flipped over, there were others that was on fire, although majority of the destroyed cars were piled on each other which made a path for Erin to drive through, and so Erin looks around before driving forward.

"..." Kay was seen getting out of her car as it was on fire, she slowly tried limping away from her car even though there were burn marks on her face, "S-Still...a-alive..." Kay slowly says some words, but she fell onto her knees and there was some blood coming out of her nose, and she saw Erin's car drive past her and Kay was able to move her head and she watched Erin drive away.

"I gotta win this!" Erin's voice was heard, Kay had heard this and she blinks before clenching her fists.

"Y-Yeah...I-I g-gotta w-win..." Kay tells herself, she slowly began standing onto her feet, but Kay's car blows up right behind her and the explosion caused her to go flying for a little and she crashed brutally onto the ground, "I-I-I-..." Kay tries speaking as she was on the ground and she lifted her head up a bit...only for it to slowly go back onto the ground, "I..." Kay keeps trying to speak, but her eyes close and she falls unconscious.

**1st: Yuki**

**2nd: Adrian/Robin**

**3rd: Zack**

**4th: Fiona**

**5th: Bayte**

**6th: Other Erin/Real Erin**

**7th: Kay (Eliminated from Challenge)**

* * *

A new location had appeared on everyone's GPS systems.

"...Almost there..." Yuki confirms as eight vaults were seen in the distance, she then looks at her mirror, she saw Adrian and Robin right behind her and she sighed.

"Sorry Adrian...but I gotta make sure I'm not in last" Robin states from his car, Adrian didn't hear him before, speaking of Adrian, He looked at Robin and saw him doing something.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Adrian responds while watching Robin, then another car hits his car from behind, Adrian looks in the back and saw that it was Bayte's car which had hit into his car with her car.

"Distraction!" Bayte shouts while smirking, Adrian saw her smirk but he didn't hear what she said, then he looked back at Robin, but while doing so he saw a knife go through one his car's doors window, this caused some of the glass shards to cut Adrian a bit.

"ARGH!" Adrian grunts and he saw some of the glass shards stabbing him, Robin then crashed into his car while Adrian tries pulling one of the shards out of his hand and this caused Adrian's car to go into the opposite direction, and on the other side of the road which leads to a random car crashing into his car.

"Oh shiiiiiii-" Zack says in slow motion as he saw Adrian's car goes flying into the air a little, but then everything goes back to normal speed, Zack was out the way of Adrian's car, so the camera focused on Adrian's car which rolled across the road for a bit before it lands on it's wheels, though it looked destroyed.

"Hah! I'm still in the race!" Adrian ignored the fact that his car was destroyed, and so he stomped on his pedal to go forward, Adrian's car then very slowly moves forward...at 1 meter per second, "...You have got to be kidding me..."

"See ya Adrian!" Fiona exclaims while he car easily passes Adrian and Adrian growls.

"Hurry up car! Pull off something ridiculously impossible yet cool!" Adrian shouts to his car, but his car falls into a bunch of pieces...somehow, and it leaves nothing but Adrian holding his wheel.

"Looks like I'm gonna need to carry Adrian..." 'Erin' remarks after she passed Adrian, she then lets out a sigh before driving forward.

**1st: Yuki**

**2nd: Robin**

**3rd: Bayte**

**4th: Zack**

**5th: Fiona**

**6th: Other Erin/Real Erin**

**7th: Adrian and Kay (Eliminated from Challenge)**

* * *

The six drivers who are still in the race all see a vault in the distance, Yuki was the first to reach her vault, and so she grabs a hook tied to a chain and gets out of her car.

"Come on Yuki...keep your lead" Yuki tells herself, she then hooks her car to the vault fairly quickly and she quickly got back into her car, Yuki then stomps on her pedal...

.

.

.

The car's wheels spin but the car doesn't go forward at all.

"...Wait...How can I even move a heavy vault with a lightweight car!?" Yuki loudly asks, she only now noticed this and after she yells this, Robin gets to one of the other vaults and he gets out his car.

"...Wait..." Robin slowly realized as he saw Yuki's car not moving forward, he then looked at his hook before looking back at the vault before looking back at his car before looking back at Yuki's car before looking back at his chain before looking at his chain still because he isn't looking at it, he is staring at it!

"What the hell do I do?" Yuki questions before she slowly looked at the red button by her wheel and she sighed, "Not even a nitro should work..."

"I'll use the nitro!" Robin accidentally yelled out before he quickly hooks the vault and his car with each other, Yuki then looks at the red button.

"SCREW IT!" Yuki shouts before she pressed her button, he nitro activates and her car moves forward while carrying the vault right behind it, "HOLY *BLEEEEEEEEP*!" Yuki shouts.

"WHAT THE-!?" Bayte loudly question upon seeing Yuki's car, Yuki accidentally drifted her car and Bayte couldn't react on time before Yuki's vault accidentally crashed into her car.

"Jesus Christ..." Robin responds as he saw this all the way from his car, Bayte's car then flies into the air.

"Hey! Look up in the sky!" Zack shouts, Fiona just rolled her eyes as she was driving side by side with Zack, both their windows were down so they could both hear each other.

"Is it a bird? A plane?" Fiona sarcastically remarks to Zack.

"NO SERIOUSLY LOOK UP!" Zack yells before putting his window up and he gets his car a fair distance away from Fiona's car.

"Uhhh, Okay?" Fiona seemed confused, she then looks into the sky and saw that it wasn't a bird or a plane! IT WAS A FLYING CAR!

"AHHHHHH!" Bayte screams from inside her car which was the flying car and it crashed right onto Fiona's car which caused both cars to look totally destroyed.

"...WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Zack loudly asks after seeing this happen, he then drives off while Fiona and Bayte slowly got out their cars.

"That...was...awesome" Bayte slowly says, she was still trying to recover from what just happened.

"That...is...a lie...you mother-" Fiona was gonna say, but both their cars blow up.

"It's all gonna work out in the end" Erin tells herself while her car passed both Bayte and Fiona, they were both unconscious after...stuff, happened.

"..." Robin stay silent after seeing this, he then gets into his car and he noticed that there was a nitro meter under where the chains connected to the hook, he then sees that the nitro meter was completely full and it had infinity above the meter.

"THERE IS INFINITE NITRO IN THESE CARS!" Yuki realized in her car, she then smirked after discovering this, "Well...Looks like the nitro always wins...Whatever that means" Yuki remarks before she activated her nitro and continued going forward with her vault.

"It's all about being Fast...and Furious" Robin tells himself, he then activates his nitro and drives forward with his car also carrying the vault with it.

"Made it!" Zack and Erin shouts, they both made it to one of the vaults at the same time.

"Hook up the car to the vault!" Erin shouts to Real Erin, Real Erin then nods before opening her car door and she looks at where she was sitting at, but the hooked chains weren't there.

"Oh right..." Real Erin blankly responds, she then screamed in pain before running behind her car, Erin blinks before looking ahead of her.

"Don't think about it Superior Erin..." Erin tells herself.

"OH GOD!" Zack was heard shouting he then was heard puking, Erin just took a deep breathe.

"Don't think about it..." Erin repeats, then Real Erin gets back into the car.

"Done..." Real Erin confirmed, Erin then pressed the nitro button and drove forward.

"That was...disturbing..." Zack remarks as he got back in his car, then he shook his head and pressed the nitro, his car went forward, Yuki's, Robin's, Erin's, and Zack's cars were all seen driving off.

**1st: Yuki**

**2nd: Robin**

**3rd: Other Erin/Real Erin**

**4th: Zack**

**5th: Fiona, Bayte, Adrian, and Kay (Eliminated from Challenge)**

* * *

The sun was seen in the sky and the camera immediately turns to the road which showed two lanes, one that goes to the left, and one that goes straight forward, The Terminator was finished making the finish line at the end of the straight road.

"I have created the finish line" The Terminator confirmed to himself before Sans appeared by him.

"Alright, there are only four people remaining" Sans informs The Terminator.

"Does that mean one of the teams have lost already?" The Terminator questions.

"No, I just wanted to explain to you and others what this means" Sans responds before looking at the camera.

"Why didn't you do that when you came here immediately rather than tell me the information?" The Terminator asks Sans another question.

"To remind people that you still exist in the story...anyways, Because one half of each pair remains, it all comes down to these final four people, if one of their cars are unable to go on, then they will immediately lose and come in last place, but if all cars cross the finish line then the last car to cross the finish line and will come in last place" Sans explains while keeping his usual unusual smile.

"Interesting, it looks like we'll see which of those outcomes happen" The Terminator states, Sans then nods in agreement before the camera cut away.

* * *

Pink, Colorful, Dark Red, and Brown Lamborghini's are seen driving while they all used their nitro's to carry a vault with them.

"The end is near..." Yuki confirms, but she saw Robin's car beginning to catch up to her.

"Almost there..." Robin tells himself, Yuki sees Robin's car which drives fast enough to drive side by side with her, Robin pulled out some knives only for Yuki to ram her car into his car, Robin gasps and his car begins going to the other side of the road which led to the lane which went down the left road.

"Don't get in my way..." Yuki states to herself, but Robin drifts and his vault gets onto the other lane in front of Yuki, Yuki just smirked and she turns sideways before drifting right around the vault before she crashed into it.

"Dammit!" Robin shouts, Yuki then drives off and chuckled.

"First place..." Yuki says before her car crossed the finish line with her vault.

"Yuki finishes in **First place!" **Sans announced, Yuki then stopped her car and stepped out it before watching everyone else.

"I was so close..." Robin states while he stares at Yuki, she stares back at him with a smirk right before Robin activated his nitro and was able to drive forward, though Erin's car was catching up to him.

"YES!" Other Erin exclaims in her car while she was catching up to Robin.

"Looks like we're gonna win..." Real Erin calculates, Other Erin then gets a evil smirk upon hearing this and she pressed harder on her nitro.

"FINALLY!" Erin shouts, but she didn't see a knife which stabs the engine of her car, Robin looked out his car and sighed before getting back in his car.

"This is my last chance..." Robin states before he stops his car and Erin's car CRASHED into Robin's car, Robin then activates his nitro upon feeling his vault go up a bit and he goes even faster than before, he drives off and is out of Erin's sights.

"Ugh..." Erin says, her eyes opened and she saw her car going forward, but she also saw that her car was nearly split in half due to the knife, Real Erin gasps upon opening her eyes.

"W-What's g-going o-on!?" Real Erin asks in shock, her hypnotized eyes were gone and she stared at Erin.

"..." Erin just remains silent before looking forward, "...Until I see you again..."

"O-Other M-Me?" Real Erin asks as she tries to reach forward and grab 'Erin' but suddenly she saw a dark red substance on her hand and gasps.

**_"We...Are BACK!" _**Real Erin heard, the dark red substance then began getting all over her body and all the dark red substance from the car begins going onto Real Erin.

"NO!" Real Erin shouts, she tries reaching forward to Erin, but Erin looks at her before kicking her hand away, Real Erin's eyes widened upon seeing this.

**_"No one is here for you...BUT US!" _**CV shouts, Real Erin then screams and tears began to fill her eyes while CV's dark red substance began consuming her more and more.

"NOOOO! HELP MEEEE!" Real Erin struggles, but some of the dark substance went into her mouth also, she begins choking and she stares at Erin with eyes of fear, Erin saw this but she looks ahead of her.

**_"GAME OVER!" _**CV shouts, then the half of the car that Real Erin was in breaks off from Other Erin's car.

"NOOOOO! RIVAL! OTHER ME! SOMEONE!" Real Erin shouts, Other Erin sighed and Real Erin's side of the car goes onto the left side of the road while Other Erin's side of the car went onto the road that went straight, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"..." Erin just remained silent as she heard Real Erin's scream, Real Erin's side of the car went off into the left lane and was gone, while Other Erin's car slowed down dramatically before finally stopping, Zack's car then passed her.

"Robin finishes in **Se****cond place!" **Other Erin heard Sans announce, she then got out her half car before standing on the road.

"..." Other Erin kept remaining while she looked down.

_"HELP MEEEE!" _Real Erin's screams for help echoes inside Other Erin's head.

"Zack finishes in **Third place!" **Other Erin heard, she then sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sans appears right by Erin and he sees her with her eyes closed, Erin sighed before she opened her eyes and looked at Sans.

"Well 'Erin'" Sans puts in air quotations, "You and Adrian have been eliminated from the Four Horsemen..." Sans finished his sentence.

"...I'm the only Erin now..." Other Erin states before looking at Sans, Sans blinks.

"What is that supposed to mean? Where's Real Erin?" Sans asks with a look of concern on his face, Other Erin sighed.

"You see Sans...sometimes, evil does win in the end, especially one that has been around and the same one that has killed your brother" Other Erin states, Sans's eye-sockets widened as he heard this.

"Wait...Oh no..." Sans realized, Other Erin then nods.

"Inferior Erin is gone...CV has finally gotten her after all this time...so, I recommend that you send me and Adrian straight to Michael and Tara, get on with your challenges, and accept the fact that not everyone can be saved" Other Erin states, Sans's eye-sockets went completely dark before he looks down.

"..." Sans remains quiet before looking back at Other Erin.

"So?..." Other Erin asks, Sans then nods and the camera cuts to black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***Episode Ends***

**Remaining Teams:**

**Kay and Yuki**

**Robin and Bayte**

**Zack and Fiona**

**Songs used in this Episode: Yeah! by Usher ft. Lil John and Ludacris and Tokyo Drift by Teriyaki Boyz (From Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift)**

**Well, I don't have much to say here rather than, here is the Question of the Day:**

Who do you think is gonna win this season of Total Drama?

**Oh well...there was no Review last chapter so I got nothing to respond to, here...Anyways, I hope you Readers enjoy this Episode/Chapter, and**

**Peace Out**


	20. Episode 15: Live and Learn

**_*Intro Begins*_**

**_"I never feel death or dyin'"_**

_Zack walks past Chef who was still hurt from the knee to face so he shrugged then jumped off._

**_"I only feared never tryin'"_**

_Zack accidentally trips and he lands on his face._

**_"I am whatever I am, Only god can judge me now!"_**

_Sheniqua was one step ahead of him and she pulls Zack into a kiss._

_**"One shot, everything rides on"**_

_Chef throws Michael out of the plane._

_**"Tonight, Even if I've got"**_

_A lightning bolt strikes Michael and his suit while it breaks apart while he falls, Michael is unconscious._

_**"Three strikes, I'mma go for it"**_

_Michale sets the settings of the brass knuckles to violently shock Kay._

_**"This moment, We Own It"**_

Zack and Michael are both seen walking by each other through the desert.

_**"A, I'm not to be played with"**_

_Adrian backed away slowly and gulps with muttering to himself until Chef kicks him off._

_**"Be-cause it can get dangerous"**_

_Suddenly, All of the karate dudes are knocked out as Adrian stands tall and lands on the ground, Adrian then thinks about Gwen._

_**"See these, people I ride with"**_

_Adrian he watches Erin and Rival before rolling his eyes._

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Adrian was also seen walking right by Michael.

**_*Song Skip*_**

**_"This the biggest day of my life!"_**

_Chef kicks Bayte off._

**_"We got big guns! been graduated from knives!"_**

_Rival hits Bayte with a RKO!_

**_"It's the, day in the life and I'm ready to ride!"_**

_Bayte does a perfect dive into Lane, she took him down using the dive and pins him down._

**_"Got the spirit, I'm feelin' like a killer inside, Uh!"_**

_Chef kicks Kay off._

**_"Financial outbreak, I'm free but I ain't out yet!"_**

_The camera quickly switches back and forth between Kay and Riley as they blast their energies, until the blasts connect which causes a giant ball in the center._

**_"Ridin' with the plug so I'm close to the outlet!"_**

_Kay's mouth is seen saying, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as she fires the Kamehameha Wave at Jamie._

**_"At the red light, rims sittin' off set!"_**

_Chef punches Fiona off._

**_"I look better on your girl!"_**

_Zack almost digs out Fiona, but he faints and falls onto the dirt on the coffin that Fiona is inside._

**_"Than her outfit!"_**

_The camera shows Fiona stepping off Sheniqua's body with a smirk._

**_"Stuck to the plan, always think that we would stand up, never ran"_**

_Tara yelled things I couldn't put here before being kicked off the plane by Chef._

**_"We the fam' and loyalty never change up"_**

_Rival glares at Tara before he hits her with a Kinsasha._

**_"Been down since day one, look at where we came from"_**

_Tara then throws Tyler into the ground as Tyler then crashes into the ground while Tara and Michael stands by each other._

**_"Jumpin' out on anybody who try to say somethin' one thing about it"_**

_Robin shyly said some words which I couldn't add here either._

**_"Got a problem, I got the same one"_**

_Robin is sent into the air before Robin falls back and he lands on the ring, but then the rings falls apart while Erin remains standing._

**_"Money rolls, we fold"_**

_Robin slashes at Lane from behind._

**_"Plenty clubs we closed"_**

_Rival awkwardly greets the other Erin as he puts out his hand, but they whack his hand away._

**_"Follow the same code"_**

_Other Erin sighed and Real Erin's side of the car goes onto the left side of the road while Other Erin's side of the car went onto the road that went straight._

**_"Never turn our backs, our cars don't even lose control"_**

_Other Erin then got out her half car before standing on the road._

**_*Song Skip*_**

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Bayte, Kay, Fiona, Tara, Robin, and Other Erin were also walking right by each other with Zack, Michael, and Adrian.

**_"I ride or die for mine"_**

_Yuki then stands next to Erin after going down the escalator._

**_"I'm ride or die material"_**

_Mara was able to punch Yuki's hand away and she punched Yuki right in her face while blue fire surrounded her fist._

**_"One life to live so here we go!"_**

_Yuki is on her feet before collapsing onto the ground soon afterwards._

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Yuki is seen walking by everyone also while smirking, a giant explosion then goes off behind the remaining 10 competitors.

* * *

**Total Drama Wars**

**Episode 15: Live and Learn**

**_"Well, Good luck to you guys" (Adrian's voice echoes)_**

_**"..." Real Erin says nothing as she looks down, then she falls onto her knees and she starts crying as the camera zooms out and fades to black.**_

* * *

Sans was seen walking to all the other competitors after he just got the news from Other Erin of what happened last time.

"Okay..." Sans looked at everyone else remaining.

"So?" Zack impatiently asks.

"The next challenge will resume in a bit, all of your teammates have been healed" Sans confirmed before he turned around and begins walking away from Yuki, Robin, and Zack.

"Hey Sans...Why are you acting as if someone just died?" Robin questions Sans, he noticed that something was off about the skeleton host of the show.

"Eh, maybe I'm just **_dead _**tired" Sans remarks with a pun, he then winks at the camera before teleporting away.

"Oh well, looks like Adrian and Erin are out of the game..." Yuki observes while she looked at Zack and Robin, they both looked back at her.

"It's just down to six of us remaining...Although I do wonder who will vote for who if someone does win this..." Robin responds.

"I'm not gonna say who my vote is gonna be for until The Four Horsemen part of the season is done" Zack states in his response.

"Never though I'd say this...but that's a smart strategy Zack" Yuki remarks, Zack rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, I never was dumb!" Zack complains.

"Neither were you ever smart" Yuki points out while she had a slight smirk on her face.

"I'm definitely gonna vote for you if elimination comes" Zack states while glaring at Yuki.

"I take back what I said about the 'smart strategy' now" Yuki responds while she looked around.

* * *

Three portals opened up in front of the three of the competitors while they were having their discussion, they all see Kay, Bayte, and Fiona all step out of each portal before they all let out a collective sigh of relief.

"That challenge was brutal" Bayte responds with a smile.

"Indeed it was, though I'm glad to see my friend is okay" Robin responds, he then smiled at Bayte.

"I don't think I'll ever start driving consistently until I'm twenty years old" Fiona comments.

"Pretty sure you'll have a good time trying to make your car dance" Zack remarks to Fiona with a smirk.

"Eh, I bet it's better than any other rides that you've been involved with" Fiona makes a remark of her own, she returns Zack's smirk with a smirk of her own.

"..." Zack's smirk went away and he frowned, he had no comeback after hearing this, the camera cuts away from their conversation.

"Hello..." Yuki says, she was now seen staring at Kay, Kay looked back at her with eyes of sadness.

"I-I...I-I'm sorry..." Kay says, she looked down after saying this.

"Well...I won't accept your apology..." Yuki confirmed, Kay then sniffs a bit.

"I-I u-understand" Kay responds before she turns around and begins walking away.

"But..." Kay heard Yuki's voice, she looked up before turning around, "If I learned one thing from all my bullying, is that you don't just whine like a little *bleep* because of all the bad things and conflicting emotions going on with you...instead you need to use all of it and make it one of your motivations to help you on this show...you have motivation and reasons for being so emotional and broken after what has happened these past few days, and I might never really find you a decent person, but if you stop letting me and yourself down, and get better...then I will consider you to not be on the same level of intolerance as Real Erin" Yuki gives an entire damn speech to Kay, Kay blinked after hearing all this.

"I don't know if that was meant to be a insult for me or motivation..." Kay responds, "I'm just gonna assume that was a insult" She confirmed before looking down again.

"Look! Just help me out and we'll make it through this season, we will win the season and you could get 50 Million Dollars" Yuki tells Kay.

"I just want to be considered a winner for once...I guess that if I win the money, I could show off my money and show everyone else that I am more than just a cheap girlfriend who has a crush on someone named after a synonym of an enemy" Kay realized while she spoke, Kay then looks up and stares at Yuki.

"Well, I actually noticed that Sans was more...off than usual" Yuki informs, Everyone else heard this and they looked at her.

"Yeah...I wonder what was up with him" Robin responds.

"Timeout, How would Sans be more off than he already is?" Bayte decides to question them.

"Wait..." Kay says, Everyone then turned their attentions to her, "I think Sans is worried about something related to what happened during the challenge..." Kay admits.

"What happened during the challenge, Kay?" Fiona questions Kay with curiosity in her voice.

_"..." Kay was seen getting out of her car as it was on fire, she slowly tried limping away from her car even though there were burn marks on her face, "S-Still...a-alive..." Kay slowly says some words, but she fell onto her knees and there was some blood coming out of her nose, and she saw Erin's car drive past her and Kay was able to move her head and she watched Erin drive away._

"That happened after a bunch of cars blew up" Kay explains to everyone else.

"That does sound like it is worth getting concerned over, although I wonder, Why do you think it's only related to that moment?" Zack asks Kay a question of his own.

"I don't know, but I just gotta feeling" Kay tries to come up with her best answer.

"Actually, Sans didn't really act different until he came back from informing Erin and Adrian that they were eliminated" Yuki confirmed to everyone else.

"Sounds like the situation has something to do with Adrian and Erin...but, lets just put that aside for now because we need to focus on the next challenge" Bayte states to everyone else.

"That sounds alright to me" Fiona responds.

"Okay..." Kay says only one word to also give a response, Sans then appeared right in front of everyone, the six competitors then all look at Sans.

"Today's challenge will have a challenge that some of you will like and some of you will dislike..." Sans informs everyone as three portals opened up.

"Why do you think that?" Zack asks Sans with a curious look.

"I won't explain exactly why but I will tell you that this challenge will be called **Live and Learn****" **Sans confirmed to everyone else.

"Sounds like the title to a song from Sonic Adventure 2" Kay remarked, Sans looked at Kay before letting out a sigh.

"Actually, it's kinda like a specific challenge from Total Drama Fire" Sans states, Yuki and Robin both had curiosity in their eyes now.

"So in other words me and Yuki have a advantage because we've done this challenge before?" Robin questions Sans while he tried to think which challenge from Total Drama Fire they are doing.

"Nope...in fact this is the challenge where you two and everyone else got their a**es kicked" Sans confirmed, Robin was a little confused now after hearing this.

"You are aware that all of us had our a**es kicked many times that season? I thought you'd know that considering you did beat us up in Episodes 11 and 12!" Robin points out, Sans sighed.

"Fair point...just step through the portal and your objectives is to survive, the same rules from the last challenge applies, a team can only be eliminated if both members cannot go on, the first team to have both members be unable to go on will be eliminated from the Four Horsemen challenges" Sans explained more stuffs to the six people.

"...Hopefully this challenge isn't the one I'm thinking about" Yuki responds.

"We'll see, anyways, I will be doing something while all of you do this challenge but to prevent your deaths I will make sure I get you all out the place if you're knocked out, got it?" Sans asked.

"Hold on, why are there three portals rather than six?" Fiona asked.

"Because each duo will go through each portal, so now, BEGIN!" Sans exclaimed, Kay and Yuki went through the left portal, Bayte and Robin went through the middle portal, Zack and Fiona went through the right portal, and after all them go through the portals, the portals close.

* * *

***Challenge Time***

Kay and Yuki were the first ones seen stepping out the portal, they saw themselves inside a very closed in long hallway, the walls in the hallways had cracks across some of them. Yuki looked at the ground and saw that the ground was completely wooden, she decides to step forward a bit which caused a loud creaking noise. Kay gulped after hearing this and she reluctantly gets in front of Yuki and walks forward, there was a single light-bulb on which is how they could see all this.

"...The mood I'm getting from this is very familiar..." Yuki comments while she kept looking around, but it suddenly cuts to a camera in the wall which had a bunch of cracks on it and it filmed Yuki and Kay walking past it without noticing it.

"Yeah...feels like this is...a-a Horror movie...and if this is l-like a Horror Movie, then I'm pretty sure that I'm d-dying f-first" Kay begins worrying, she began to breathe quicker after saying this and her body starts shaking.

"You're just saying that because I'm with you...but cut it out with the damn pessimism Kay, it's just annoying for me at this point" Yuki states while she decides to push Kay to the side so she goes around and in front of her. Kay glares at Yuki after this happened.

"Y-You're one of the r-reasons for my pessimit-pessimism!" Kay begins shouting at Yuki, but Yuki rolled her eyes and walked forward more which caused more loud creaking noises to be heard.

"You have a good reason now that I think about it, after all considering the karma I gave to you two challenges ago, but you REALLY need to stop drowning in all of your damn sorrow and use them to motivate you, if not then you don't deserve to even be on this show!" Yuki responds before she stepped on a piece of wood which breaks but she was able to keep her balance and Yuki stepped over the missing plank that fell.

"...I don't ever want to be like you..." Kay tells herself and she stepped over the hole before she stared at Yuki from behind while the two of them went on.

"I heard that!" Yuki was heard shouting while the screen had cut to another camera that filmed from below the floors and the creaking noises were even louder while the camera followed the sounds of the footsteps of Yuki and Kay above it.

**"Hehehe..."** A disturbing chuckle was heard near the camera, then the camera showed a radio right by it and the radio is turned on.

_**"I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars, **__**I follow you through the dark, can't get enough" **_The screen cuts back to Kay and Yuki, they heard the song play and they completely stop walking upon first hearing this.

_**"You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain, a**__**nd baby, you know it's obvious" **_Kay slowly looked right behind her and saw that another plank had fallen down behind her.

_**"I'm a Sucker for you" **_Kay begins walking backward while she began shaking even more.

_**"You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly" **_Yuki watched Kay do this and she began walking forward more quickly.

_**"I'm a Sucker for you, yeah" **_Kay turns around and she begins going faster while more planks fell behind her.

_**"Any road you take, you know that you'll find me" **_Yuki looked forward and she immediately ran forward while Kay followed her from behind.

_**"I'm a Sucker for all the subliminal things"**_ A giant figure jumped out the ground right in front of them with a familiar smile, the thing that was smiling had sharp teeth.

_**"No one knows about you ('bout you) a**__**bout you ('bout you)" **_They also had completely black eyes, long black hair that went down to their shoulders and they wore a completely torn up lab coat along with a red tank-top, black pants and black shoes with burn marks all over it.

_**"And you're making the typical me break my typical rules, **__**It's true" **_Kay gasps while seeing this and she was completely frozen.

_**"I'm a Sucker for you, yeah" **_Yuki immediately tried running away but she accidentally tackled Kay down and they both crashed onto the wood which all fell down, Kay and Yuki then fell through the floor while the thing that scared them kept its smile.

* * *

Zack and Fiona were the next pair seen who stepped out of their portal and they saw themselves a kitchen which had a light-bulb on inside it for some reason. Zack blinked in confusion and he walked over and opened the refrigerator, he then picked out a water bottle and closed the refrigerator door. While Zack did this however, Fiona immediately looks around the kitchen and she checked the drawers inside the kitchen, each of the drawers had nothing inside them.

"...What are you doing?" Zack questioned Fiona, he twists the cap off his water bottle and drinks from it.

"I'm making sure that we can understand what the challenge is, from what I can see, these drawers have nothing at all to do with this challenge" Fiona responds, she then looked around more.

"Why don't we just get out the kitchen?" Zack questioned, but suddenly the light-bulb's light begins flickering which both of them noticed.

"This is starting to feel...off" Fiona comments, she completely ignored Zack's questioned and watched the light flicker, Zack then drank more from his water bottle before he puts the cap back on it and he places it back on the counter, but while he placed it back on the counter he saw a light behind him.

"No kidding..." Zack responds to Fiona, he then looked at the light source and saw that it was from the refrigerator door he just closed, "I just closed that..." Zack says to himself before he begins going over to the refrigerator door.

"Zack? What are you doing?" Fiona asks, Zack then looks at Fiona.

"Just closing the refrigerator door again..." Zack says before he turned back to the refrigerator only to see that the door was closed again.

"Uhhh, Okay?" Fiona looked confused, she saw the refrigerator door closed before sighing.

"Okay maybe I was just imagining stuffs, but the stuffs I'm imagining can't be as bad as the things you imagine" Zack remarks and he grabbed the water bottle once again.

"Oh believe me, our minds are very different, like your mind imagines Sheniqua being with you all the time while I imagine me dancing on the stage while a band sings about a verbal middle finger to you...maybe they could say something like 'Zack has a small-'" Fiona was gonna say, but Zack pours his water onto Fiona with a smirk, Fiona gasps and shakes due to how cold the water was.

"Shut up and let's go get a move on before I give you the pounding you deserve" Zack states, Fiona then bursts out laughing...for about 1 second before she shakes and stops laughing because of how cold she is, "...Okay, maybe that came out wrong..."

"Y-Yeah" Fiona stutteringly responds, she was still cold because of the water bottle, then the light-bulb pops and everything goes pitch black.

"There goes our only light source" Zack's voice was heard, but the refrigerator was open once again and it was the only light so Zack and Fiona stepped into the light before slowly walking to the refrigerator.

"C-Cold" Fiona quietly says, she began shaking more but Zack was in front of her and so he checked inside the refrigerator first, something black jumped out the refrigerator and grabs onto his face.

"MMMM!" Zack's muffled screams were heard, but the camera cuts away before showing anything else that happened.

* * *

Robin and Bayte were the final duo who stepped out their portal, they saw that they were outside and there was a single flashlight on the ground. Robin picked up the flashlight which they could see because it was already on. Bayte finds another flashlight which wasn't on, but Robin pointed his flashlight into that direction, and so Bayte picks up the flashlight and turns it on.

"We're in a cave..." Bayte is able to confirm while she saw a bunch of rocky walls by them and above them.

"Sounds like whatever challenge we're in, it's not gonna end well for us" Robin responds before he walks forward while looking around with his flashlight.

"You're not wrong there, but we'd probably be more screwed if Tara was with us" Bayte decides to joke around, Robin lets out a chuckle after hearing this, the camera kept filming them from the front.

"No kidding...but I feel like something is gonna go wrong so prepare in case if anything bad happens" Robin states, then sharp teeth were seen behind them, the teeth were seen smiling though.

"O-Okay" Bayte stutteringly responds and her steps become shakier and Robin stopped walking.

"There's a cliff" Robin confirmed, Bayte then stopped right behind Robin after hearing this, she then leaned into his ear and whispered something.

_"Something is behind us..." _Bayte quietly whispers, a growl was heard right behind Bayte after Robin heard this, Robin gulped and he tries to reach in his pocket for a knife.

**"Don't..."** Robin and Bayte heard a familiar creepy voice, Robin just decides to reach in his pocket for a knife anyways, but a big red hand grabs his left arm which prevented him from pulling out the knife.

"R-Robin!" Bayte shouts, then Robin used his right hand to push Bayte right out the way, he dropped the flashlight as he did this.

"...Crap..." Robin says, Bayte had no idea what was happening, she was pushed into a rock wall but the push wasn't hard enough to hurt her, then she sees a giant red figure stand over Robin with a smile.

**"You should have listened~"** The red figure taunts before Robin pulled a knife with his right arm, but the red figure took the knife away from Robin, Bayte aims her flashlight and she saw the red figure stab Robin's right arm with his knife.

"*BLEEP*!" Robin shouts, the red figure pulled out the knife before they lick the blood off it.

**"Tasty~" **The figure states, Bayte then pointed her flashlight and saw that the red figure looked like CV, but it was just completely red, this was basically Carnage if you couldn't figure it out by now.

"O-Oh n-no..." Bayte responds, Carnage then smiles at her before grabbing Robin's right arm and he swings Robin into the rock wall right by Bayte.

"..." Robin didn't respond because he was knocked out from the collision, some of the rocks fell out the wall and they slightly buried Robin, Bayte gasps and stares at the rocks.

**"Can't wait for more food~" **Carnage states before smiling again, he then jumps off the cliff and falls down the giant hole, complete darkness is the only thing seen on the screen now.

* * *

**_"I'm only One Call Away" _**A song was heard echoing while the screen was dark, but Kay was suddenly seen sitting up, she pants and looks down.

"...I'll be there...to...s-save t-the..." Kay was singing the other lyrics to the song she began tearing up while singing this however, "D-Day..." Kay says before she begins sobbing and she covered her eyes while she cried.

"Ugh..." Yuki says while she woke up, and she saw Kay crying upon waking up, but she rolled her eyes, "Seriously?"

"*Bleep* o-off..." Kay responds before she cried even more, Yuki just sighed before she stood up and she slowly remembered the figure she saw before falling down, it looked familiar to her.

"...Wait..." Yuki slowly realized to herself, her eyes then widened, "T-That t-thing..." Yuki stood up and he saw the light coming from the hole they fell through, "W-Where did it go?"

**"I never left..." **Yuki heard from behind her and Kay, she looked behind her and saw the figure again.

"E-E-Erin!?" Yuki loudly asks, the figure was indeed Erin but she had looked completely different (I hope you remembered the details for her looks earlier) Erin then chuckled.

**"I'm glad you remembered the name...Hehehe, I hope you'll enjoy your stay" **Erin states with her smile, Yuki began slowly walking backward, Erin saw that Kay was crying.

"Target her instead!" Yuki tries convincing Erin, but Erin looked back at Yuki.

**"And yet you still don't think of yourself as the villain...but, I'd like to ask something of you Yuki..." **Erin confirms before walking closer to Yuki, Yuki tried backing away only for Yuki to realize that her back was against the wall.

"W-What's y-your q-question?" Yuki nervously asks, Erin chuckled and stood right in front of Yuki before putting her hand out.

"Do you want to be my friend?~" Erin innocently asks in her normal voice, she suddenly looked like her normal self as she asked for the request so, now she wears a red tank top with a lab coat over it, with the lab coat showing much use, with tears and burn marks all over it. She also wears white pants, white running shoes and has blonde hair. Yuki stared at Erin's hand and it was normal again also, Erin was smiling at her with normal teeth also.

"...Never..." Yuki cold-heartedly answers Erin, Erin then heard this answer, her regular was seen turning into very sharp teeth.

* * *

Zack was seen falling onto the ground while the black thing on his head stayed on his head, he tries pulling it off but the black object kept on staying on, Fiona saw this and gasps.

"Z-Zack!?" Fiona asks with some worry in her voice, Zack rips out one of the kitchen drawers and hits the black object over and over again with it, but the object didn't let go.

"MMMMMMM!" Zack lets go of the drawer and he bashes his face against the wall until he made a hole in the wall, the black object had finally let go, Zack the pants and sighs in relief.

"Phew" Fiona also had a sigh of relief, Zack looked at Fiona with a confused look.

"Are you glad I was able to get that thing off my face!?" Zack asks with confusion, Fiona rolled her eyes.

"I didn't help you, did I?" Fiona asks.

"True" Zack responds, he then quickly glares at Fiona, Fiona glared back while she smiled.

"Something's never change, Hehe" Fiona nervously chuckled after saying this, Zack then got his head away from the hole in the wall, but Zack gasps and he was pulled through the wall which caused a giant hole in the wall.

"AHHH!" Zack was heard screaming, Fiona immediately ran into the hole.

"ZACK! SCREAM LIKE THE LITTLE *BLEEP* YOU ARE TO HELP ME FIGURE OUT WHICH DIRECTION YOU'RE IN!" Fiona shouts while she was in the hole, she found a flashlight on the ground and picked it up.

"*BLEEP* YOU!" Zack's voice was heard to the left of Fiona, Fiona then ran off to her left direction.

"Come on Fiona" Fiona motivates herself while she ran quickly, she then saw a lightbulb in the distance along with a dark figure standing over Zack who was trapped in a chair, "Almost there!"

"V-Venom!?" Zack loudly asks, the dark figure, then the dark figure turned around and smiled at Fiona, Fiona gasps and she stares at the figure with widened eyes, she immediately recognized the figure as Venom.

"Oh..." Fiona stopped running, Venom then licks his teeth with his weird sharp long tongue and chuckled.

**"More food~" **Venom states, he then began walking over to Fiona.

* * *

"Robin!" Bayte's voice was heard, she was then seen grabbing some rocks and throwing them off the cliff, she saw a hand from the rock pile and she smiled before pulling the hand and she saw a skeleton.

"B-B-Bayte?" Robin weakly asks while his eyes opened.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Robin heard Bayte scream very loudly in response after she saw the skeleton, Robin squirms his eyes before it finally stops.

"I-I'm d-deaf n-now..." Robin weakly responds after saying this.

"R-Robin!?" Bayte asks again, she then pulled off more rocks and saw a bleeding arm, Bayte then pulled the arm and she was finally able to pull Robin out of the rocks.

"T-T-Took you l-l-long enough..." Robin says with a small smirk, Bayte then grabs Robin's left arm (The one that is not bleeding) and she pulled him up.

"Come on Robin...stay with me..." Bayte tries motivating Robin, Robin saw her speak.

"W-What?" Robin asks, he knew that Bayte had said something but he couldn't hear what she said.

"I said stay with me..." Bayte states, Robin still looked confused so Bayte just decides to wrap his arm around her neck and she picked up the flashlight that Robin dropped earlier.

"...W-What n-now?" Robin questions while he tries looking around, Bayte points the flashlight at his body and saw that Robin had scratches and bruises all over him before she sighed and looked down the cliff.

"Doesn't look like we can't go anywhere but down..." Bayte confirmed and because Robin was temporarily deaf, she basically had told herself this information.

"M-Maybe w-we c-can g-go d-down?" Robin suggests, Bayte then looks at Robin before Robin looked back, she nods at him, Robin knew what this meant and he nods back.

"Let's do this" Bayte states before she closed her eyes and jumps off the cliff, Robin tries his best to hold onto Bayte and his knives all fall out his pocket while he fell down.

"Sharp move..." Robin makes a pun after saying this, then the both of them land at the bottom of the cliff and they caused a giant splash, but while in the water, Bayte opened her eyes and she saw Carnage right in front of her with his white eyes wide open.

* * *

**"Hahaha..." **Erin was heard laughing, Yuki gulped and she saw Erin immediately switch back into how she looked earlier, Erin then laughs very loudly while Yuki watched, she was sweating.

"Hahaha?..." Yuki nervously responds only for Erin's arm to turn into a big dark arm and she wraps her hand around Yuki's neck.

**"Oh Yuki, you're smart...yet you act more as a villain than you know!" **Erin shouts angrily, she then pulls Yuki away from the wall, only to slam her brutally in the wall.

"AGH! T-THAT'S B-BULLSH-!" Yuki was gonna shout, her back was already bruised up and there was some blood coming out her mouth, but Erin covers her mouth with her dark red hand and smirks.

**"All I wanted to do...is to be your FRIEND...yet because of your 'reasons' you never had accepted my request!" **Erin angrily shouts more before she threw Yuki through the floor above them, Yuki crashes through the floor, but Erin jumps up high and she backhands Yuki straight into the ground.

"..." Yuki couldn't respond at first, Erin lands right by her while Yuki pants heavily and she glares at Erin, "L-Lies...n-no o-one e-ever w-want t-to t-truly b-be m-my f-friend..." Yuki weakly tells Erin before she coughs a bit.

**"Heh...you're smart Yuki"** Erin states, Yuki then rolled onto her stomach and she uses her hands to slowly push herself onto her feet, Yuki is able to get onto her feet but she stumbled a little just from standing up, **"Yet...so DUMB"**

"S-Screw y-you..." Yuki responds to Erin, her red fire aura then surrounds her, but Erin walked up to Yuki, Yuki tries to punch Erin, but Erin easily moved out the way of the punch and she grabbed her arm, Erin then begins slowly crushing her arm.

**"Hey Yuki, you said something in Total Drama Fire that I refused to believe when I wasn't so damn gullible..." **Erin states, a loud snap sound is then heard from Yuki's arm.

"*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!" Yuki cries out in pain, she then fell onto her knees and Erin lets go of her arm and chuckled before she grabbed her neck again and raised her up.

**"WE'LL NEVER BE FRIENDS!" **Erin shouts before she slammed Yuki into the ground once again.

"..." Yuki didn't say anything and she was unconscious while the slam had caused a crater around her, Erin then chuckled before she slowly began approaching Yuki with evil intentions.

* * *

"U-Uhhh..." Fiona seemed very afraid, then she tries to run away from Venom, she stood still and shook even more than when she was cold earlier, she began backing up while seeing Venom getting closer to her.

**"You can run now" **Venom states, Fiona immediately turns around and she tries running away, but she suddenly tripped and fell onto the ground, Fiona didn't know what she tripped on so she looks at her feet because she knew that unlike people in horror movies, she didn't trip over the air.

"...Oh no..." Fiona responds, she saw a dark chain wrapped around her feet and the chain led to Venom's hand, Venom then chuckles before the chain slowly began dragging Fiona towards Zack.

"F-FIONA!" Zack's voice was heard, Fiona tries looking around for something to help her with the chain and she saw a rock, so Fiona grabbed onto the rock and begins smashing the chain with it.

"LET! GO!" Fiona shouts while smashing the symbiote chain, but it didn't break at all and Venom used his other hand to stretch his arms and he whacks the rock out of her hand.

**"Just accept your slow fate~" **Venom states before chuckling, Fiona then tries biting the chain but upon biting it, another black substance jumps onto her face and Fiona immediately slams her head against the chain and the black thing gets off of Fiona's face and goes into the chains.

"D-DAMMIT!" Fiona shouts, she tries looking around more, but she looked back at Venom and saw that she was very close to him, "ZACK!" Fiona shouts while she looked over at Zack.

"I'M TRYING TO GET OUT!" Zack shouts back, then the rope made of symbiote around his hands and waist slowly got small as more of it went to Venom.

"HURRY UP!" Fiona kept on shouting, Zack sees how slim the symbiote rope is and he is able to free both his hands from the ropes and he grabs tightly onto the the rope around his waist.

_"...Almost there..."_ Zack quietly tells himself, it was quiet enough so Venom didn't hear him, speaking of who, Venom saw that Fiona had reached close enough to him to the point where he is finally able to grab her.

**"Dread it, run from it, destiny still arrives" **Venom references, he then turns Fiona around so they can be face to face, Fiona's eyes widened and Venom smirks.

"N-NO!" Fiona shouts once again, Venom then opens his mouth.

* * *

Bayte screams in the water and she immediately swims to the surface of the water and breathes quickly before she immediately begins looking around for a shore of some kind.

"No no no no no! I AM NOT GONNA DROWN!" Bayte determinedly yells, she then sees shore and begins swimming to it, "Yes yes yes!"

_"Robin!" _Bayte's voice echoed in her head, she suddenly remembered that Robin was in the water also, so she stops swimming forward and looks down before letting out a sigh.

"...Heh...Leave no man behind" Bayte remarks with a smile, she then goes into the water and she holds her breath while swimming down, Bayte sees Carnage grab Robin leg while Robin is unconscious.

**"How ironic, the knife boy is the weakest one of the duo!" **Carnage shouts in the water, his voice was more distorted but could be heard in the water, Bayte however was able to kick Carnage's hand and Carnage lets go of Robin's leg.

_"COME AT ME!" _Bayte dares Carnage in her mind, Carnage then glares at Bayte and begins swimming to her, but Bayte began swimming away from Carnage and she was swimming faster than him.

**"GET OVER HERE!" **Bayte heard Carnage's voice, she then looks behind her and sees Carnage fire some spikes out of his body, but the spikes were slower in water, and so Bayte was able to dodge the spikes before they hit her, but she saw that the spikes allowed Carnage to get closer to her.

_"Crap! He's getting closer!" _Bayte says to her inside her mind, she then does backstrokes in the water while watching Carnage, but she suddenly felt pain in her eyes and she ditches the backstroke, instead she swam up to the surface again and she takes deep breathes while she rubbed her eyes.

"D-Dammit...Carnage is gonna get me..." Bayte confirmed to herself, then she felt something grab her feet, Bayte sighed and closed her eyes which were hurt and she tries kicking the hand grabbing her feet, but she is dragged into the water and Carnage pulls her down before smirking.

**"I am...inevitable" **Carnage states, but he suddenly saw a knife cut his arm off underwater, Carnage's eyes widened and Robin stabbed Carnage from behind in the water before he jumps off of Carnage and swims over to Bayte.

_"What's going on!?" _Bayte questions inside her head, Robin then grabbed Bayte and he pulls her with him to the surface, Robin takes a deep breathe.

"Bayte!" Robin shouts, Bayte was able to open her eyes as they were above the water and she was able to see Robin.

"Robin!" Bayte exclaims with a smile, Bayte then signals Robin to follow her and they both quickly swim to shore, they both then collapsed onto shore and begin panting.

"Thanks for coming back for me Bayte..." Robin says with a smile, he then looks over at Bayte, Bayte looks back at him and chuckled.

"Don't mention it" Bayte remarked, they then heard something else step onto shore, Robin and Bayte looked on over and saw that it was Carnage who looked very ticked off.

"Oh no..." Robin responds, Carnage glares at the both of them.

**"YOU TWO...ARE GONNA DIE!" **Carnage shouts with anger, Robin and Bayte both stand up and they stood by each other.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Robin and Bayte shouts in unison, Carnage then charged at them.

* * *

**"Those were the last words I expect you to say before death" **Erin tells Yuki while she approached her unconscious body, Erin then stood right above Yuki with a smile, Kay was still crying to herself.

_"I'll be there to save the day..." _Kay sung to herself inside of her mind.

**"First things first...I'm gonna kill you, Yuki, then I'll take care of Kay!" **Erin states before she picked up Yuki by her throat.

_"...First things first..." _The song inside Kay's head then changes, she then looks at Erin.

"I'ma say all the words inside my head" Kay begins singing to herself, a slight smile then appeared on her face.

**_"I'm fired up and tired of the way things have been Oh, Oooh" _**The song continued into the background and Kay slowly stood up.

**_"The way have been Oh, Oooh" _**Kay then crumbled her fists and she wipes the tears out of her eyes.

**_"Second things second, Don't you tell me what you think I could be" _**Kay uses the song to motivate herself and blue fire surrounds her rather than her usual red fire.

**_"I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea Oh, Oooh" _**Erin the felt a aura behind her, but she picks up Yuki anyways with a smirk and decides to ignore the aura.

_**"The master of my sea Oh, Oooh" **_Kay's thoughts shifted to thinking of other things now as she closed her eyes.

_**"I was broken from a young age, takin' my sulken to the masses" **Kay was seen walking by herself and she sat at a table by herself while at school, but everyone else was sitting at other tables around her._

_**"Writing my poems for the few that, look to me, took to me, shook to me, Feeling me singing from" **_Kay then opened her eyes and began running up to Erin with a determined look.

_**"The heartache, from the pain, taking my message, from the veins, speaking my lesson, from the brain" **_Kay then lets blue fire surround her fist and Erin heard someone running so she dropped Yuki's body and sighed.

_**"Seeing the beauty through the-" **_Erin slowly turned her head around, but everything went in slow motion as Erin turned her head.

Kay closed her eyes as the Music temporarily stopped.

_"...Whatever It Takes indeed...Rival" _Kay thinks to herself the same words she though in Episode 10, she then opened her eyes.

_"You REALLY need to stop drowning in all of your damn sorrow and use them to motivate you" _Yuki's words then echoes inside Kay's head and she swings at Erin's head.

_**"PAIN!" **_Kay's fist connects with Erin's face and this caused a big explosion which covered the entire screen and Erin is seen crashing through the wall, she was now unconscious on the other side of the wall.

* * *

Venom went to eat Fiona, but Fiona quickly came up with a plane and she screams as loudly as she can.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fiona screams this, Venom moves his head away from Fiona and he split apart a bit as he heard this, this caused Venom to drop Fiona and she stopped screaming.

**"Damn sound!" **Venom shouts and he glares at Fiona, but Zack ran over to Fiona and he threw the chair which directly hits Venom's face.

"RUN!" Zack immediately instructs Fiona, then the both of them immediately ran away while Venom ran after them, he turns his arms into chains and throws them at them.

"Nope!" Fiona exclaimed as she gracefully jumped up and she does the splits in the air which causes her to kick both chains away, she then lands on her feet and ran more.

"Looks like your dancing class helped you for once!" Zack remarks, Fiona rolled her eyes.

"It's called Ballerina Class!" Fiona yelled back, Zack looks behind her while running and she saw a spike about to stab her from behind, so Zack tackles Fiona to the ground before the spike could hit either of them.

"And this is the power of Football!" Zack remarks before they both fell onto the ground, Fiona and Zack look over and they saw Venom getting closer to them.

"Should I scream again?" Fiona asks as she looked at Zack, Zack looks back and smirks.

"Yeah, scream like the little *bleep* you are" Zack remarks, Fiona rolled her eyes and groaned a bit, she knew that Zack just used her words against her.

"You're lucky I don't care much about what you just said, but I recommend you get your ears ready for someone louder than Sheniqua" Fiona also remarks, Zack blinks and he quickly glares at Fiona before he covers his ears.

"IIIIIIII'M GONNA SWIIIIIIIIING FOR THE CHANDELIIIIIIIIIIIIER!" Fiona loudly sings, Venom stops and he tries covering his non-existent ears as parts of his symbiotic body began separating from him, Zack was able to see this and he ran towards Venom as Fiona stopped screaming.

**"I HATE THAT SONG!" **Venom shouts after the screaming stopped.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEEECKING BAAAAALL!" Zack loudly begins another song...though he sang very horribly, Venom breaks apart even more and Zack charged through Venom and Venom fell into a bunch of symbiote pieces.

"You're a Miley Cyrus fan?" Fiona asked.

"I just sang the first song that came to mind! NOW LET'S GET AWAY!" Zack shouts back and he ran away from Venom, Fiona gets up and she followed Zack also while Venom's pieces began going away.

* * *

Carnage charged at Bayte and Robin, they both moved out the way in different directions, Carnage didn't hesitate and he made spikes come out of him aimed at both of them, Robin dodged the spikes and even caught two of them while Bayte barely dodged the spikes.

**"Neither of you are gonna be standing after this" **Carnage says with a smile, then the spikes which Robin had caught turns into chains and they wrap around his arms and he is chained to the rocky wall.

"DAMMIT! YOU KNEW I WAS GONNA CATCH IT!?" Robin loudly asks, Carnage nods before he turns around and backhands Bayte's face as she ran towards him, Bayte then fell onto the ground.

**"Don't expect to take me down so easily" **Carnage states with a smile, Bayte looks up at him, Carnage then turns his arms into spider legs and he slashes down at Bayte, but she began rolling away and was able to dodge the legs only for her to get onto her feet and she saw that she was on the edge of a cliff while Carnage's arms turns back to 'normal'.

"Another one!?" Bayte responds, she then looks back at Carnage and she sees his arms turn into knives, Robin tries to break out of his chains and he sees himself getting further and further away from the wall.

**"It's all coming together~"** Carnage states and he chuckles, Bayte quickly rolled past him and begins running away, Carnage chased after her only for Bayte to pick up a rock on the ground and she throws it at his face, Carnage stumbled a bit after the rock hits his face.

"Got him!" Bayte exclaimed, she then ran on over to Robin and she tries pulling the chains out of the rock wall, Bayte was able to pull one of the chains out of the wall, but she didn't she some of the rocks which landed in front of Robin.

"BAYTE! GET AWAY!" Robin warns, Bayte then looks at Robin right after she pulled his other chain out, Robin immediately pushes Bayte away from him right before the rocks fell out the wall and they buried him once again, Bayte was on her butt and luckily for her, none of the rocks fell onto her.

"ROBIN!" Bayte shouted, but her hair was then grabbed and she was slowly lifted up while Carnage chuckled.

**"It all worked out in the end" **Carnage confirmed, he then uses his other hand to turn Bayte to face him, she stared at him and she tried shaking her way out of Carnage's grasp.

"I WILL SURVIVE!" Bayte shouts, but Carnage just smiled more before he threw her by her hair and Bayte lands on her back, she was right by the hole and she looks down it, she saw a bunch of fire at the bottom of the cliff before she looks back at Carnage and she slowly got back onto her feet.

**"You remember that place?" **Carnage asked before he chuckles, Bayte's eyes widened and she remembered that she had gone to a place like that before.

_"Yes! I have finally-!" Bayte was about to yell, but as soon as she gets to the bottom of the hole using a rope, don't ask, she sees fire everywhere and a bunch of people killing each other in gruesome ways off screen, and she hears a bunch of swearing which is bleeped out. (Total Drama Time Warp, Episode 22)_

Bayte then smiled a bit, she immediately came up with a plan.

"Heh...Yes I do" Bayte says to Carnage, Carnage then turns both of his arms into knives.

**"Well then, I hope you're ready to BURN IN IT!" **Carnage shouts before he charged at Bayte once again, however she stood there while Carnage got even closer to her, he then slashes at her using both his knives.

"NOPE!" Bayte shouts, she slides under the slashes and she also slid under Carnage and pass him, she immediately stood up while Carnage turned around, she picked up some of the nearby rocks and she throws one of them into Carnage's left eye.

**"ARGH! DAMMIT!" **Carnage shouts and he covers his left eye before Bayte picked up a bigger rock and she threw it at Carnage's stomach, Carnage opened up a hole in his chest which caused the rock to go through him.

"IT'S ALL GONNA WORK OUT IN THE END!" Bayte shouts as she ran right up to Carnage with a rock about the size of his face, Bayte jumped off the hole in Carnage's stomach while holding the big rock and she smashed it on his head, the rock shatters into pieces as Bayte fell onto her back and brutally lands on her back, but the rock smash caused Carnage to stumble.

**"I-I-I" **Carnage had a hard time getting any words out, then a knife suddenly stabs his forehead, this finally caused Carnage to fall backwards and he fell down the pit while Robin watched, he panted heavily before he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Kay pants after punching Erin, she then looked at Yuki before Sans appeared right by her.

"Heh...Glad to see that the roles reversed for once" Sans remarks to Kay, Kay chuckled a bit before Yuki's eyes opened and she was seen slowly getting out of the crater.

"W-W-What h-h-happened?" Yuki asks in a weak voice, Sans grabs her hand and he pulled Yuki onto her feet.

"Kay just helped you two win a challenge for once" Sans confirms, Yuki looked at Kay after hearing this.

"...This probably won't happen again..." Kay responds before Yuki sighed.

"L-Let's j-just g-get o-out o-of h-here" Yuki says, Sans then nods before teleporting Yuki and Kay away.

Zack and Fiona were seen running out the wall and they both breathed in and out quickly after running, Sans appeared in front of them.

"So, It looks like the both of you are starting to get along for once" Sans says with a smirk, Fiona and Zack both glared at Sans after hearing this.

"Do you seriously believe that?" Zack asks with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Alright, Alright, You two seem like you two are still as mad with each other as always" Sans decides to 'correct' his previous statement, Fiona and Zack had smile on their faces.

"Good, glad to see your brain is bigger than Zack's brain" Fiona remarks, Zack rolled his eyes while Sans chuckled.

"Anyways, it looks like you and Fiona are both up so you two aren't eliminated, although if the next team have both people down then you two will face Kay and Yuki in the final challenge of the Four Horsemen event" Sans confirmed, he then teleported the both of them away.

Bayte and Robin were both on the ground, they looked very bruised up and Robin was still buried under a bunch of rock while Bayte was coughing, Sans appeared by them and he sighed while seeing how they both are doing.

"Doesn't look like you two are in a good position" Sans remarks, he then looks at the pile of rocks and he summoned multiple Gaster Blasters which ate the rocks until there was none left and they disappeared afterwards.

"R-Robin?" Bayte asks, she was able to stand up, Robin's eyes were closed and his right arm was blurred out because it was too graphic to be seen or described in this story.

"Oh god..." Sans responds after seeing Robin's arm, he then picked up Robin and carries him bridal style.

"..." Bayte remained silent and she kept staring at Robin's right arm before looking down, she then sighed and Sans teleported the both of them away.

***Episode Ends***

**Remaining Teams:**

**Kay and Yuki**

**Zack and Fiona**

**Songs used in this Episode (That weren't Chandelier or Wrecking Ball): Sucker by Jonas Brothers and Believer from Imagine Dragons (Previously used on Total Drama Fire)**

**Here are the results from the last Question of the Day:**

Zack: 1

Adrian: 1

Yuki: 1

**These are interesting results, now here is the next Question of the Day!:**

What's your favorite moment or moment(s) of this season so far?

**And would you look at that? A Review I can respond to for once!:**

**Epifanio Therion: **Yeah, keeping track of Real Erin and Other Erin has not been the easiest thing to do this season, also I intentionally made the ending to the previous Episode dark because I just wanted to...that actually sounded worse than it did in my head

Okay, interesting that your gut leads to think that Zack is gonna win this, but I won't judge your choice because we'll see by the end of this whether or not your gut was correct

Yeah, I can understand, I'm busy in real life also and sometimes real life stuffs can have an effect on stuffs online which is very obvious, so in other words, I am now Sherlock, I too hope you have a good day!

**And that will be all I'll say now! I hope you Readers enjoyed the Episode/Chapter! I recommend that you Leave A Review! And**

**PEACE OUT!**


	21. Episode 16: The Final Countdown

**_ *Intro Begins*_**

**_"I never feel death or dyin'"_**

_Zack walks past Chef who was still hurt from the knee to face so he shrugged then jumped off._

**_"I only feared never tryin'"_**

_Zack accidentally trips and he lands on his face._

**_"I am whatever I am, Only god can judge me now!"_**

_Sheniqua was one step ahead of him and she pulls Zack into a kiss._

_**"One shot, everything rides on"**_

_Chef throws Michael out of the plane._

_**"Tonight, Even if I've got"**_

_A lightning bolt strikes Michael and his suit while it breaks apart while he falls, Michael is unconscious._

_**"Three strikes, I'mma go for it"**_

_Michale sets the settings of the brass knuckles to violently shock Kay._

_**"This moment, We Own It"**_

Zack and Michael are both seen walking by each other through the desert.

_**"A, I'm not to be played with"**_

_Adrian backed away slowly and gulps with muttering to himself until Chef kicks him off._

_**"Be-cause it can get dangerous"**_

_Suddenly, All of the karate dudes are knocked out as Adrian stands tall and lands on the ground, Adrian then thinks about Gwen._

_**"See these, people I ride with"**_

_Adrian he watches Erin and Rival before rolling his eyes._

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Adrian was also seen walking right by Michael.

**_*Song Skip*_**

**_"This the biggest day of my life!"_**

_Chef kicks Bayte off._

**_"We got big guns! been graduated from knives!"_**

_Rival hits Bayte with a RKO!_

**_"It's the, day in the life and I'm ready to ride!"_**

_Bayte does a perfect dive into Lane, she took him down using the dive and pins him down._

**_"Got the spirit, I'm feelin' like a killer inside, Uh!"_**

_Chef kicks Kay off._

**_"Financial outbreak, I'm free but I ain't out yet!"_**

_The camera quickly switches back and forth between Kay and Riley as they blast their energies, until the blasts connect which causes a giant ball in the center._

**_"Ridin' with the plug so I'm close to the outlet!"_**

_Kay's mouth is seen saying, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as she fires the Kamehameha Wave at Jamie._

**_"At the red light, rims sittin' off set!"_**

_Chef punches Fiona off._

**_"I look better on your girl!"_**

_Zack almost digs out Fiona, but he faints and falls onto the dirt on the coffin that Fiona is inside._

**_"Than her outfit!"_**

_The camera shows Fiona stepping off Sheniqua's body with a smirk._

**_"Stuck to the plan, always think that we would stand up, never ran"_**

_Tara yelled things I couldn't put here before being kicked off the plane by Chef._

**_"We the fam' and loyalty never change up"_**

_Rival glares at Tara before he hits her with a Kinsasha._

**_"Been down since day one, look at where we came from"_**

_Tara then throws Tyler into the ground as Tyler then crashes into the ground while Tara and Michael stands by each other._

**_"Jumpin' out on anybody who try to say somethin' one thing about it"_**

_Robin shyly said some words which I couldn't add here either._

**_"Got a problem, I got the same one"_**

_Robin is sent into the air before Robin falls back and he lands on the ring, but then the rings falls apart while Erin remains standing._

**_"Money rolls, we fold"_**

_Robin slashes at Lane from behind._

**_"Plenty clubs we closed"_**

_Rival awkwardly greets the other Erin as he puts out his hand, but they whack his hand away._

**_"Follow the same code"_**

_Other Erin sighed and Real Erin's side of the car goes onto the left side of the road while Other Erin's side of the car went onto the road that went straight._

**_"Never turn our backs, our cars don't even lose control"_**

_Other Erin then got out her half car before standing on the road._

**_*Song Skip*_**

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Bayte, Kay, Fiona, Tara, Robin, and Other Erin were also walking right by each other with Zack, Michael, and Adrian.

**_"I ride or die for mine"_**

_Yuki then stands next to Erin after going down the escalator._

**_"I'm ride or die material"_**

_Mara was able to punch Yuki's hand away and she punched Yuki right in her face while blue fire surrounded her fist._

**_"One life to live so here we go!"_**

_Yuki is on her feet before collapsing onto the ground soon afterwards._

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Yuki is seen walking by everyone also while smirking, a giant explosion then goes off behind the remaining 10 competitors.

* * *

**Total Drama Wars**

**Episode 16: The Final Countdown**

**_"I guess I was just too much of a threat to keep around, Smart, I figured it would've taken them much longer to figure that out" (Bayte's voice echoes)_**

**_"TYLER!" (Robin's voice echoes also)_**

* * *

Kay and Yuki were seen walking in the desert.

_"Me and Yuki are gonna probably fail...or maybe, for once, things can go my way and we could actually win the Four Horsemen event!" _Kay says inside her mind, she blinks before she smiled with some hope in her eyes for once.

_"It sounded like Kay carried her weight last challenge...but I'm gonna need to see if for myself, although if we can pull off this...then I'll actually respect Kay as a competitor" _Yuki confirmed inside her mind.

Zack and Fiona were also seen walking in the desert, although Kay and Yuki weren't seen anywhere near them.

_"Heh, ironic how me and Fiona were eliminated due to the Four Horsemen challenges, and now me and her are close to winning it this time...although, I'm pretty sure the challenge will have to be more concerning since if it's not to me and Fiona's advantage, we could lose this event" _Zack observes inside of his mind.

_"Zack has definitely proved to me that this season he can definitely perform in these challenges, and we are close to sending two teams home...but I know that he is probably thinking more about winning the last challenge of the Four Horsemen event, but I'm gonna focus on what our best plan would be if we had the power to take out two teams" _Fiona says mentally to herself.

Sans was seen standing in the desert and he sees Kay, Yuki, Zack, and Fiona all walk through the desert and they all approach him.

"Here you four are, the two duos, one duo didn't come in last in the first challenge of the event" Sans states.

_**"...This is for earlier...This is my REVENGE!" **Yuki shouts, she had punched her own teammate from behind and she was currently breaking her back, but she pulls her fist away and the red fire disappeared from her fist._

"And had one member drive them to victory in the second challenge of the event"

_"Don't get in my way..." Yuki states to herself, but Robin drifts and his vault gets onto the other lane in front of Yuki, Yuki just smirked and she turns sideways before drifting right around the vault before she could crash into it._

"And had the other member save their teammate in the third challenge"

_**"PAIN!" **Kay's fist connects with Erin's face and this caused a big explosion which covered the entire screen and Erin is seen crashing through the wall, she was now unconscious on the other side of the wall._

"Now, we'll see if you two can both carry your weights in this final challenge for the Four Horsemen event" Sans says to Kay and Yuki.

"...I believe me and Yuki are gonna lose, but not all of me...there's a part of me that's telling me that we can win this challenge so I'll try to win this!" Kay exclaims with a determined look on her face.

"You should have been trying to win every challenge you know, because you need to prove that you deserve to win by trying your best to win it all, but I'll give your credit for not letting a boy and darkness take over your mind again" Yuki responds with a straight face.

"Interesting responses from the both of you, now, we got another duo who made it past the first challenge, with some problems, but overall they were able to work together...somewhat" Sans remarks to his own statement.

_"NEXT TIME! LISTEN TO ME!" Zack heard, he then looks up and sees that Fiona was the person who had prevented him from falling more, the platform then completely breaks apart and they both fell down, they both land in the noodles which were set up for them earlier._

"Though, they didn't do so solid in the second challenge, they were able to make it through it"

_"AHHHHHH!" Bayte screams from inside her car which was the flying car and it crashed right onto Fiona's car which caused both cars to look totally destroyed._

"But, they both were able to survive the third challenge and they worked better than ever during it...though, that's definitely not saying much"

_"I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEEECKING BAAAAALL!" Zack loudly begins another song...though he sang very horribly, Venom breaks apart even more and Zack charged through Venom and Venom fell into a bunch of symbiote pieces._

_"You're a Miley Cyrus fan?" Fiona asked._

"But still, despite being less likely to work together than Halloween and Romance Movies yet more likely to work together than Undertale Fans and Rule 34 making a Good Story" Sans says before he chuckled a bit.

"Well in this game, If a duo can't work together at all then that only decreases their chances of winning...also we only work together when we're forced to because if we weren't forced to work together for the second season in a row, we'd get along about as well as Football and Tea Parties" Zack states.

"While Zack is not wrong, I think we should focus more on winning this final challenge for the event and beating Kay and Yuki, those two were runner ups in their respective seasons so I will not make the mistake of underestimating them, even if Kay's attention to Rival is far stronger than goddamn Zack and Sheniqua's attention to each other!" Fiona shouts, Zack then blinks.

"...Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Zack asks, Fiona lets out a sigh.

"Just hurry up and tell us what the damn challenge is" Fiona ignores Zack's question.

"Alright then, today's challenge is called, **The Final Countdown****" **Sans confirms to everyone, they all look at him with curiosity upon hearing this.

"Sounds like a great title for a Tom Cruise movie" Zack points out, Sans nods in agreement.

"You're not wrong, but it's got nothing to do with Tom Cruise, and instead, it shall be a repeat of a challenge earlier this season" Sans told all of them, they all looked at each other.

"Is it from one of the many fighting challenges?" Yuki questioned as she looked at Sans, everyone else did so.

"Nope..." Sans simply says, "Although lets just say that this challenge has been done in Total Drama Time Warp and Total Drama Fire" Sans finished his sentence and he left more hints for them.

"The Final Reckoning?" Zack asks, Fiona then facepalmed.

"Don't you think we'd already be at a stadium if that was that case?" Fiona responds with a annoyed tone in her voice.

"...Fair..." Zack reluctantly says.

"It's a singing contest...isn't it?" Kay questions while looking at Sans.

"Indeed it is, but this time the winner will be decided..." Sans then paused while speaking, everyone payed attention to what he was gonna say next because they knew it was gonna be important. It would be like anticipating the next season of your favorite show after it left off on a amazing cliffhanger, or watching the Superbowl to see if the team you chose had won. Does it feel like I'm unnecessarily dragging out that sentence just to make a paragraph? Well, you wouldn't be completely wrong. Now, I shall actually let Sans finish his sentence because this stalling is getting tedious, even for me.

"By you!" Sans exclaimed as he points at the camera, Zack, Fiona, Kay, and Yuki then all looked at the camera.

"...Won't they be biased?" Yuki asks.

"Everyone's biased when it comes to picking someone to win" Sans remarks before he then looked back at the two duos.

"Looks like we'll have to try our best then..." Kay simply states.

"Indeed, now, you all can begin trying to choose which songs to use...but like usual, I shall add extra things to make your performances more exciting because with no extras, then only your singing and my reaction would be worth noting" Sans confirmed.

"Alright then, let's begin!" Fiona exclaimed, everyone nods as a stage was seen coming out the ground behind Sans, all the four competitors then went behind the curtains.

"...That was my line..." Sans says after the competitors went behind the curtains.

* * *

"Okay then, which song can we use for ourselves?" Yuki asks Kay while she was thinking.

"I don't know..." Kay admits, Yuki then sighs.

"Look, think of a song that people like which can represent you in some way, or think of a great song in general" Yuki states, Kay then begins thinking inside of her mind.

"...Why can't we just do multiple songs?" Kay questions, Yuki then stares at her before blinking.

"...B-Because..." Yuki then thinks to herself for a bit, "N-No o-one e-else d-did?"

"Did anyone ask Chris if multiple songs were allowed to be sung by a single person?" Kay wonders, Sans then appeared by them.

"I haven't participated in this challenge as a singer before, also, Why did you only use one song when you were doing this exact same challenge in Total Drama Time Warp?" Yuki questions Kay.

"Oh look, Sans is here!" Kay diverts Yuki's attention, Yuki and Kay then looked at Sans.

"You two can sing multiple songs, but remember, if your performance is too long, then it can get pretty stale so I recommend only using enough songs to the point where it will help you two out" Sans confirmed, he then turns around and walks away from the duo.

"...You still didn't answer my question" Yuki immediately tells Kay, Kay then sighs as she looked down.

* * *

"Sounds like we can use multiple songs!" Fiona tells Zack.

"Guess that means we can have a better chance at choosing songs that we can both utilize individually and together-ally" Zack responds, Fiona then looks over at Zack after hearing him say these words.

"Together-ally? Seriously?" Fiona asks with an annoyed look.

"We both know that should be a question we should not focus on!" Zack shouts back, Fiona then nods.

"Good point, but I will give you one rule to follow when you choose out a song" Fiona states while staring at Zack, Zack stares back at her.

"What's the rule?" Zack asks with a curious look.

"Don't pick out a Miley Cyrus song" Fiona remarks, Zack then groans.

"I only sang a song from her, ONE TIME!" Zack shouts out of immediate annoyance, Fiona laughs a bit after seeing Zack's response.

_"He's so predictable, and I guess I could say that it's basically cheap thrills for me at this point..." _Fiona thinks inside her mind, she then slowly smirked at the camera before looking back at Zack, "I got a song in mind now."

"Alright then, I shall come up with a song now!" Zack exclaimed.

"Don't take too long we got like, five, ten, thirty minutes?" Fiona was a little confused as she answered.

"Ten minutes" Sans confirmed as he appeared behind Fiona, Fiona didn't react to this at all though.

"Ten minutes!" Fiona shouts, Sans chuckles before he walked away.

* * *

***Challenge Time***

Sans was waiting patiently on the stage as he was sitting down with his hands in his pockets, he was definitely thinking to himself about some things before he stood up and looked behind him.

"It's time" Sans confirmed, then the four competitors came out from behind the curtain and they all walked up to Sans.

"Me and Kay decided on what to sing and who will sing which songs" Yuki states.

"Yeah..." Kay says very reluctantly, Sans noticed this and raised an non-existent eyebrow.

"Why do you sound reluctant, Kay?" Sans questioned.

"Let's just say...Me and Yuki might lose this, but hopefully I'll enjoy what I'm gonna do in this challenge" Kay cryptically answered as she smiled, Yuki stared at Kay with a confused look before looking back at Sans.

"Okay..." Sans simply says.

"So, which team is gonna go first?" Zack asks, Sans then looked at Zack and Fiona.

"Kay and Yuki are gonna go first, because, Why not?" Sans answered Zack's question, at least one of Zack's question was answered this Episode/Chapter.

"Alright then, let's begin" Yuki tells Kay, Kay nods while Zack, Fiona, and Sans all got off the stage and they all watched Kay and Yuki.

* * *

***Taylor Swift-End Game (ft. Future and Ed Sheeran)***

**"Big reputation"**

Yuki begins the performance by singing the lyrics first.

**"Big reputation"**

Kay then sang the next part of the song while the two of them stood by each other.

**"Ooh you and me we got big reputations"**

Yuki took this part of the lyrics by herself while she smirked.

**"Ahhh"**

Kay decides to sing while Yuki was in front of her.

**"And you heard about me, Oo****oh"**

Kay then suddenly appeared in front of Yuki as she sang this next part by herself.

**"I got some big enemies"**

Kay and Yuki sang the lyrics this time and they glare at each other while singing in unison.

**"Big reputation"**

Yuki pushes Kay out of her way and she stood in front of her.

**"Big reputation"**

Kay sang the next part as she appeared in front of Yuki again.

**"Ooh you and me would be a big conversation"**

Yuki rolled her eyes while she once again sang the next part of the song.

**"Ahhh"**

Kay then backs up, Yuki and Kay quickly stare at each other as Yuki stood in front of Kay, Kay sang this part of the song.

**"And I heard about you, O****ooh"**

Kay and Yuki both sang with each other while everything around them started to become red.

**"You like the bad ones too"**

Kay looks confused as this happened so she moves out the way while Yuki smirked as her surroundings turned into a children's room, but the music stops and the room had red lighting the covered the entire room.

***Song Changes***

**"So you're a tough guy, ****Like it really rough guy"**

Yuki begins the song singing by herself and she smirked at the camera.

**"Just can't get enough guy, ****Chest always so puffed guy"**

Yuki suddenly puts on a Yellow Jacket on her, she kept singing and everything goes completely dark for a moment before everything can be seen again.

**"I'm that bad type"**

Yuki had Yellow Jeans and her hair was Blue, her eyes were also completely dark as he kept staring at the camera with a...disturbing smile.

**"Make your mama sad type"**

Blood suddenly begins to come out her nose and she kept singing the song despite this.

**"Make your girlfriend mad tight"**

She then opened her mouth and a spider was seen coming out of Yuki's mouth.

**"Might seduce your dad type"**

Another Yuki was seen by Yuki and she was seen singing the next part of the song, but after she finished singing the next part the other Yuki then falls unconscious.

**"I'm the Bad Guy"**

Yuki then snaps her fingers and the other Yuki was seen turning into dust while Yuki stares at the camera with her completely dark eyes, she kept on singing the song.

**"Duh"**

The spider that came out Yuki's mouth then turns into a mini-Yuki, it stood on her shoulder and said the 'Duh' part, the song then stops and the red lighting goes away and the room turns completely white, Yuki then backs off the screen, Kay is seen sitting in the corner on the completely room.

***Song Changes***

**"Everything's gonna be alright"**

Kay looks down while a person who looks like a therapist was standing by her.

**"Everything's gonna be okay"**

She looks down as she stood up.

**"It's gonna be a good, good, life"**

Kay then begins walking away from the corner and begins going into the middle of the white room, she wasn't this part of the song however.

**"That's what my therapist say"**

Another Kay was seen behind her wearing a therapist's clothes, Kay actually sang this part of the song.

**"Everything's gonna be alright, ****Everything's gonna be just fine"**

Therapist Kay begins to actually sing this part of the song and Kay kept looking down.

**"It's gonna be a good, good life"**

Therapist Kay then disappears, Kay looks at the camera as black tears was seen coming down from her eyes.

**"I'm A Mess, I'm a loser"**

Kay actually sang this part of the song and the white room has a bunch of cracks on all the walls.

**"I'm a hater, I'm a user"**

The walls crack even more as more black tears come out of Kay's eyes while she kept singing the song.

**"I'm A Mess for your love, it ain't new"**

The room collapses completely and everything goes completely dark.

**"I'm obsessed, I'm embarrassed"**

However, Kay was seen on her knees while the rubble were completely around her.

**"I don't trust no one around us"**

Black tears were seen falling onto Kay's hands which were also on the ground.

**"I'm A Mess for your love, it ain't new"**

The rubble around her then disappears and she walked into the corner before sitting and looking down, she was once again in the white room even though it collapsed once already, then the song stops.

***Song Stops***

Yuki sighs after hearing this, she then went up to Sans and whispers something into his ear.

"Are you sure you want me to make an illusion of him?" Sans asks.

"Hey, I gotta get Kay into a better mood in order to win this with her" Yuki states, Sans then nods before he does what Yuki requested of him.

"Hey..." Kay heard, she then looks up and her eyes widened as she saw Rival in front of her, although it was only an illusion of him which Sans created, Kay was seen smiling and she stood up.

***Song Changes***

***Ariana Grande-Into You***

**"So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it"**

Kay was seen singing towards 'Rival', Rival blinks and he was blushing while Kay was walking up to him.

**"A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it"**

The scenery changes and they were both inside of a room where pink lighting was seen covering the entire room.

**"A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body"**

Kay smirked and she wrapped her arms around Rival's neck, Rival chuckles while this happened to him.

**"'Cause I'm so Into You, Into You, Into You"**

The camera was seen filming while Kay and Rival were staring into each other's eyes, Kay was singing the lyrics to the song still, the song then suddenly stopped and Rival winks at her before suddenly disappearing, the room then changes and morphs into a long road.

***Song Changes***

**"It felt like ooh la la la, yeah"**

Kay heard, she then looked in the direction and saw Rival on a motorcycle, he then winks at her while the wind blew, he sang this part of the song.

**"I love it when you call me Señorita"**

Kay blushed and she smiled as she got onto the motorcycle.

**"I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya"**

Kay wrapped her arms around and Rival smirked before revving up his motorcycle.

**"But every touch is ooh la la la"**

The camera then shows Rival driving the motorcycle while Kay was smiling and her eyes was closed while she kept her arms around Rival.

**"It's true, la la la"**

Rival and Kay sang the song together while the wind was breezing through them, they both were smiling.

**"Oooh, I should be running"**

Rival glitches and he temporarily turns into CVR but he was completely normal afterwards.

**"Oooh, you know I love it when you call me Señorita"**

The motorcycle was seen stopping and Rival parks the motorcycle before getting off of it, Kay also got off and her eyes were open, they sang the song together even while getting off the motorcycle.

**"I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya"**

The scenery then morphs into a room and Kay wrapped her arms around Rival again.

**"But every touch is ooh la la la"**

Everything around them were light, the lighting was pink and they kept singing the song together, Rival and Kay were seen staring into each other's eyes.

**"It's true, la la la"**

Rival and Kay both closed their eyes and they slowly lean into each other and they kiss each other, however the camera saw a face in the background which was blurred because it wasn't in the camera's focus.

**"Ooh, I should be running"**

Kay's eyes opened up and she was suddenly staring at the sunset, she was on a bench.

**"Ooh, you keep me coming for ya"**

She then smiles once again, the song stopped after she does this.

***Performance Finishes***

Everything turns back to normal and Kay was seen sitting on the stage after everything was normal again.

"You're welcome" Yuki immediately says, she got onto the stage after saying this, Kay looks at her and was still smiling.

"Thanks Yuki...Rival may have not been real...but it felt very real to me, so thanks for cheering me up...even if it was more of how things went that made me feel better" Kay responds, this was probably the most positive smile she's had all season, which is definitely not saying much.

"Eh, I only did that because I know that you're a great competitor, but your mindset is *bleep* so I decided to do the most logical thing and try to be a decent human being to you...even if you might never return the favor" Yuki confirmed, she went back onto the stage.

"Welp, it looks like that was you two's performance, whether or not it is better than Zack and Fiona's is yet to be seen, although I'd say that was one of the more interesting performances I've seen" Sans states.

"We are very glad you think so Sans, I think that me and Yuki's got this" Kay states with a confident smirk, Yuki's eyes widened as she heard this.

"...Holy crap...did you not say anything pessimistic about what happened for once!?" Yuki says in surprise, Kay laughs a bit upon hearing Yuki's reaction.

"Enjoy it while it lasts~" Kay remarks, Yuki then frowns and pouts in response, Sans laughs a bit.

"You two are always fun to watch" Sans confirmed before speaking more, "Anyways, now that you two are done, here comes the final team who will try to beat Kay and Yuki's performance, Zack and Fiona!"

"Shouldn't we get off the stage first?" Yuki questions.

"Oh right, uh, get off the stage or somethin' like that" Sans lazily responds, Kay giggles at this before she climbed off the stage, Yuki climbed off the stage also and they both sit on the other two chairs, one of the chairs on the left of Sans while the other one was on his right, he heard some running noises and blinks.

"Did anyone else hear running?" Kay questioned, Sans nods.

"Yeah...but I don't have time to investigate the noise" Sans confirms, he then stretches out before Zack and Fiona's performance begins.

* * *

The camera is turned to the stage and Fiona is seen coming out while there were stage lights on the side of the stage which all were on her, there was also a pink screen behind her.

***Sia-Cheap Thrills***

**"Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight!"**

Fiona then begins singing while two other Fiona's appeared behind her and they spin while standing on their toes.

**"(I love Cheap Thrills!)"**

Fiona then does a backflip and she successfully lands on her feet, but her left feet was tippie toe-ing while she was on her heel for her right feet.

**"Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight!"**

All three of the Fiona's then begin to dance in unison, they all do a cartwheel and they all push off the ground and they all do a ninety degree turn in the air.

**"(I love Cheap Thrills!)"**

They all also do a frontflip in unison, but this was done in slow-motion, and real Fiona winks at the camera while doing the frontflip.

**"But I don't need no money"**

All the Fiona's land on their feet at the same time.

**"As long as I can feel the beat"**

The three Fiona's then immediately begin spinning while they were all standing on their left toes only.

**"I don't need no money"**

Their right toes touched to ground they used their right toes to spin more and more, their spins begin to get even faster.

**"As long as I keep dancing"**

The two Fiona's in the back then spin before going into the real Fiona and they both are gone, Fiona then used her momentum from her spin to do a backflip while spinning and she lands on feet, Fiona then sung more before her song stops and she gets out of the camera's view.

***Song Changes***

***Usher-DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love (ft. Pitbull)***

**"'Cause baby toniiight, the DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again!"**

Zack is seen walking through the curtains and he smirks while singing the lyrics to the song.

**"Yeah, baby toniiiiight"**

A bunch of people then suddenly appeared around him on the ground, Zack then raised his arms and all the people smoothly get onto their feet after pushing themselves off the ground.

**"The DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love"**

He then smirked while all the people around him stopped while they were all spinning.

**"Fallin' in Love! Oh-Oh Oh-Woah!"**

Zack then jumps into the air and sings more of the song while Fiona is seen in the background being the DJ, Zack then lands back on the ground.

**"So dance! dance! Like it's the last! last! Night of your life! life!"**

Sheniqua appeared in front of Zack and the both of them quickly kiss before Zack pulls Sheniqua and he spins her around while one of the dancers slides across the floor on their knees right in front of the camera.

**"Gon' get you right"**

Zack stops Sheniqua before he let's go of her hand and he winks at her.

**"'Cause baby toniiight, the DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again!"**

Zack immediately moonwalked and he looks at the camera while singing more, he then chuckled while all the dancers surrounded him, Fiona watches with curiosity upon seeing this.

**"Yeah, baby toniiight, the DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again (Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up!)"**

Zack and the dancers all put their hands into the air quickly before they all lifted their right knees before dropping their knees and they all flip onto their hands, all of them remain on their hands while their legs were seen doing tons of dancing.

**"So dance! dance! Like it's the last! last! Night of your life! life!"  
**

They all then rolled back onto their feet and the dancers quickly surround Zack and they all stop while they all dabbed around him.

**"Gon' get you right"**

Zack was seen singing the song before he jumps into the air and he does full 360's while doing a backflip in the air, all the stage lights pointed to him while this happened.

**"'Cause baby toniiight, the DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love again!"**

Zack then lands on both his feet and looks down, the dancers then no longer stop and they all stand before looking down in unison also.

**"Thank you DJ"**

Zack says to Fiona with a smirk, Fiona rolled her eyes before Zack then chuckled and he went off the stage after his song stopped.

***Song Stops***

Fiona then jumped over her DJ booth and she went in front of the camera while everything including Sheniqua disappeared around her, she then smiled.

"Heh, never thought Zack would be a better dancer than Milo could" Fiona remarks after she watched Zack's performance.

"Was that a compliment or a insult?" Zack's voice was heard questioning with a confused tone in his voice.

"Whichever one seems more likely of me to do" Fiona 'answers' Zack's question.

"*Bleep* you then!" Zack was heard shouting back, Fiona laughs a bit.

"Hehehe, Worth it~" Fiona remarks after this happened, then she stopped bantering with Zack for now and she got ready to perform the next song.

***Song Changes***

***Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams-Time To Say Goodbye***

**"There's a point where it tips, There's a point where it breaks"**

Fiona begins quickly singing the lyrics while she is now seen wearing a blue dress while her eyes were closed.

**"There's a point where it bends, and a point where we just can't take..."**

She randomly held out her hand for seemingly no reason.

**"Anymore"**

A sword then appeared in her hand and she smirked.

**"There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return"**

A bunch of white fire then surrounds Fiona.

**"There's a time and place, No bridges left to burn..."**

Some dust were seen coming out of Fiona while she kept singing the song.

**"Anymore!"**

Fiona opens her eyes before stabbing the ground with her sword.

***Song Skip*  
**

**"Now it's Time To Say Goodbye!"**

_Fiona was seen whispering some words into Zack's ear in Total Drama Time Warp, Zack glared at Fiona as she walked away and he was seen mouthing 'I hate you' to her._

**"To the things we loved, and the innocence of youth!"**

_'I HATE ALL OF YOU!' Fiona was seen mouthing to everyone else in Total Drama Time Warp while Zack was looking down as he was behind her, this was obviously when they got eliminated._

**"How the tiiime seemed to fly"**

Fiona smirked at the camera after the flashbacks are gone and she makes a giant white knight come out the ground in front of her.

**"From our carefree lives and the solitude and the peace we always knew"**

Fiona and the giant white knight both jumped into the air and they both slashed at the screen, the camera which was recording them splits in half and blows up while the song stopped.

***Song Stops***

"Alright, we're gonna need another camera man now!" Sans's voice was heard, then another camera turned on and now Zack was seen on the stage while Fiona and her white knight weren't on the stage now.

***Song Changes***

***Europe-The Final Countdown***

A big screen appeared behind Zack and it showed the number 10 while the stage lights changed and they all turned blue while they all pointed to him.

**"The Final Countdown, ****Oooh"**

Zack immediately sang the lyrics to the song while his hair got longer while the screen behind him now turned into 9.

**"It's the Final Countdown!"**

A bunch of people were seen near the stage now while Zack sang even more, and the screen behind him said 8.

**"The Final Countdown!"**

He puts on Leather Jacket and had a black shirt under it while he kept on singing, however the screen now showed 7.

**"The Final Countdown (Final Countdown!), ****Oooh!"**

Zack sang some more and another him quickly appeared in front of him to sing the background-like lyrics to the song before he quickly disappeared and a big 6 was now on the screen behind Zack.

**"It's The Final Countdown!"**

He sang even more and then quick explosions go off by the stage (the explosions don't hurt anyone) which caused the crowd around Zack to cheer while he was clearly enjoying his performance, the screen behind him was at 5.

**"We're leaving together! ****The Final Countdown!"**

A giant rocket then appeared right by Zack but the big screen was still able to be seen and it gets to 4.

**"We'll all miss her soooo, ****It's The Final Countdown! (Final Countdown!)"**

Zack then begins walking up the stairs into the rocket while another him sings on the stage for him, the screen now said 3.

**"Oooh"**

The rocket was seen getting ready and the screen was now at 2 while more mini-explosions went off around it.

**"It's The Final Countdown"**

The rocket then suddenly explodes and everything disappears except for the big screen which now said 1, but it disappears.

***Song Stops***

The rubble of the stage was seen, the camera then showed Zack who was on top of all the rubble while the lighting all around him was blue, Fiona was behind Zack and she was sitting down, it looks like she was preparing to play a drumset, however Zack had a guitar and a microphone stand was seen in front of him with a microphone on it, the final song from them then began.

***Final Song***

**"Wings are made to fly, made to fly! (Made to fly!)"**

Zack and Fiona sung the song with each other while the screen glitched.

**"Fears are born to die, born to die! (Born to die!)"**

Both of them were seen in a place where there were hanging lights over them, though blue smoke went throughout the entire room, although they were still on the rubble caused by earlier events.

**"Pushin' through the pain, through the pain! (Through the pain!)"**

Stage lights were seen behind Fiona while she kept singing with Zack, the lights were red and they made an 'X' mark.

**"Pushin' through, Breakin' through"**

Zack is seen slowly rising off the ground while his guitar plays itself.

**"Whatever It Takes! What I gotta do"**

A bunch of the rubble begin floating off the ground also while the camera showed Fiona aggressively playing the drums.

**"Givin' my all, givin' all that I've got!"**

Fiona and her drumset begins to float and the camera pulls out to show Zack standing on some of the rubble while he held the microphone and sang the lyrics even more.

**"Never will stop 'til I get to the top!"**

Everything then stays in the air and Fiona jumps off the seat she was on and she grabbed Zack's microphone and sang the lyrics more.

**"Top, to the top, ****Ain't never gonna stop"**

Zack tries taking the microphone back from Fiona, but Fiona tightly holds it while the both of them kept on singing.

**"To the top, to the top"**

The rubble in the air then begins flying towards Zack and Fiona, the duo stares at all the rubble before looking back at each other.

**"Ain't never gonna stooop!"**

They both put both their hands on the microphone and they sang the lyrics in unison which caused all the rubble to turn into dust and the microphone between them explodes.

**"Never gonna keep me down!"**

Zack was now seen falling into a black void while he kept singing the lyrics and some dust was seen coming out him.

**"(Never keep me!)"**

Fiona sang also while she was falling, there was dust coming out her also.

**"Still the one that's standin' now!"**

Zack then smirked while he closed his eyes and layed down while falling, the dust around him then suddenly stop coming out.

**"(Never falling!)"**

Fiona closed her eyes and layed down also while falling, a white light was seen after the same thing that happened to Zack, happened to her.

**"Destiny is callin' me, ****Go down in history"**

Zack and Fiona were both seen floating up while the white light was shined upon the both of them.

**"Every day I'll fight to be-"**

They both were seen floating and they both started falling again, but it looks like they were back in the desert again.

**"Legendary!"**

Zack and Fiona landed back on the stage and they both sang the title of the song together.

**"Never gonna keep me down! (Never keep me!) (oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh)"**

Fiona and Zack kept singing in unison while another Fiona was playing the drums and another Zack was playing the guitar.

**"Still the one that's standin' now! (Never falling!) (oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh)"**

The both of them sang once again while the scenery changed one last time the lighting around them changed to red.

**"Destiny is callin' me"**

The stage lights were seen making a Blue 'L' behind Zack and Fiona.

**"Go down in history (oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh)"**

They stared at each other while they kept on singing, they both had smirks on their faces.

**"Every day I'll fight to be (oh oh oh)"**

But both of them suddenly looked angry and they both turned to face the camera while the lighting around they quickly turns blue while the giant blue 'L' had quickly turned red for a moment.

**"Legendary!"**

Zack and Fiona sang together, and afterwards scenery around them then turns back to normal while their final song ended.

***Performance Finishes***

* * *

Zack and Fiona both dropped their mics after their performances had finished.

"...Done..." Zack stated, Sans then smiled before he got onto the stage and looked at the both of them.

"And like the last performance, that was interesting as hell" Sans decides to not say anything that made him sound biased.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure that I out-performed Zack once again!" Fiona exclaimed while she smirked, Zack sighs before looking at her.

"Does everything have to be a competition between us?" Zack asks.

"Hey, it makes for good TV though, doesn't it?" Fiona answers Zack's question...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WITH ANOTHER QUESTION!**

"...Yeah...I guess it does...but, Why can't we just rely on our pure hatred for each other?" Zack decides to ask another one, I mean, another question.

"Do you really expect me to ALWAYS intentionally make me hate you? Heck no! And besides, Do you WANT me to make you mad?" Fiona questions Zack after actually answering his damn question.

"No, but I honestly expect you to make me mad intentionally or intentionally" Zack responds, Fiona lets out a sigh.

"Jeez, you really think that little of me, don't you?" Fiona asks Zack with some disappointment being heard while she spoke.

"Don't YOU?" Zack puts down a verbal Reverse Uno Card on Fiona, but Fiona just blinks before she puts on a smile which seemed very genuine although it was actually fake.

"Yes, Yes I do!" Fiona answered with her smile, Zack then chuckled.

"Okay then, try me...*bleep*" Zack states, Fiona's pupils then shrunk upon hearing this and she immediately slaps Zack after hearing this, Zack collapsed from the slap.

"YOU DESERVE THAT ONE!" Fiona shouts after brutally slapping Zack, then she chuckled while looking at him for a bit while her pupils returned back to normal before she got off the stage, Zack got up afterwards and rubs the slap mark on his left cheek.

"Yeah...I deserved that..." Zack remarks before he got off the stage, Sans then remained on the stage before looking at the camera.

* * *

"Welp, those were some performances to say the least, but who had the better performance? Kay and Yuki!? or, Zack and Fiona!?" Sans loudly asks, Kay and Yuki were seen looking at Zack and Fiona.

"I'd say we won that" Fiona remarks to Zack before she smirked, she then looked at Yuki.

"We'll see if that is true..." Yuki responds to Fiona before approaching her, Yuki and Fiona then stared more at each other, Fiona was still smirking while Yuki had a frown on her face.

"This looks promising" Kay sarcastically remarks after seeing this, she was seen in the background of the stare off between Yuki and Fiona, Zack was also seen in the background also.

"Yeah, this looks very promising for good TV!" Zack jokes in the background also, Fiona then flips off Zack which the camera's censored while she kept staring at Yuki, Zack and Kay then were seen laughing a bit in the background after this happened.

"Heh...Things are interesting even after the performances" Sans confirmed after watching all this happen, the camera then turns to him and Sans looked at the camera.

"However, there are important questions that need answering, The most important one is...Who had the better performance!? And although being unbiased in your decisions would be appreciated, your choices will affect the story so make your choice!" Sans yelled while he kept his usual smile. "Now, the winner of this challenge will be determined next episode, and the winner will choose two teams to send home, thus leaving six people left in the game, then the second-to-last challenge will happen in the episode after the next episode" Sans explained as best as he can. "And, after the last team is sent home, the remaining duos will face each other in the final challenge of the season where something will happen inside it! The winner...or winners will be decided, so, Who knows what is gonna happen?" Sans questioned with a smirk, he then chuckled.

"But, to see the beginning of the final domino effect of the season will happen next episode, so...**stay tuned" **Sans states while his eyesockets were completely dark for a split second before they quickly turned back to normal, Sans then chuckled.

**Total Drama Wars**

***Episode Ends***

**Now, I won't ask a Question of the Day here because, the Poll I'm gonna post inside my Profile will basically be the Question of the Day, so I'm not gonna ask a question here, although I will give credit to all songs used here:**

**Kay and Yuki's songs:**

_**End Game by Taylor Swift (ft. Future and Ed Sheeran)**_

_**Bad Guy by Billie Eilish**_

_**I'm A Mess by Bebe Rexha**_

_**Into You by Ariana Grande**_

_**Señorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello**_

**Zack and Fiona's songs:**

_**Cheap Thrills by Sia**_

_**DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love by Usher (ft. Pitbull)**_

_**Time To Say Goodbye by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams (Intro song for RWBY Volume 2)**_

_**The Final Countdown by Europe**_

_**Legendary by Skillet**_

**And yeah, there were 10 songs sung in this Episode (excluding the intro, of course) which was intentional on my part, and while I can't do a Question of the Day, I can do a Review Response!:**

**Candela Monsoon: **I can't blame ya for not reviewing in a while, honestly, School is not the easiest thing to multi-task with internet related things

I'm glad that you love all of the Chapters! Yeah, I like to shrink the cast once in a while so I can put more focus on the things I think needs to be focused on for the time being. Also, it looks like Zack and Fiona are probably the most likely to win according to you readers (Well, at least from what I've seen so far), so we'll all see what happens next, most likely later this month!

Yeah, I really did try to make Rival vs Adrian a great and epic episode because those two have quite the rivalry, and also because I had less to focus on in that episode than usual which is always good for me, plus it was the mid-season episode so it was obviously gonna NEED to be great so you all could anticipate the second half of the season.

Yeah, I hope you can get to your stories and update them once again! I also wish you good luck to all your other fics!

**Epifanio Therion: **Hello again Epifanio! And I'm glad that you usually expect a excellent chapter from me, I am REALLY trying to make this a great story! Yeah, there's more and more conflicts forming because the less people there are, the closer people are to winning, so they get more and more desperate to win sometimes which can be good or bad depending on the situation. Yeah, a lot is really going on to say the least, and I can't blame ya for not being able to say much.

Once again, Rival vs Adrian comes out as the favorite moment of the season once again! I'm honestly really glad that some readers liked it so much! (I say 'some' because I obviously don't know everyone's opinion on it, although I don't have the ability to get everyone's opinions on it)

I will see you later also, and I too hope you have a great day!

**Like always, I hope you Readers enjoyed this Episode/Chapter! I recommend for you all to Leave A Review! And...**

**P-  
**

**E-  
**

**A-**

**C-**

**E-**

**.**

**O-**

**U-**

**T!**


	22. Episode 17: The Six Horsemen

**_*Intro Begins*_**

**_"I never feel death or dyin'"_**

_Zack walks past Chef who was still hurt from the knee to face so he shrugged then jumped off._

**_"I only feared never tryin'"_**

_Zack accidentally trips and he lands on his face._

**_"I am whatever I am, Only god can judge me now!"_**

_Sheniqua was one step ahead of him and she pulls Zack into a kiss._

_**"One shot, everything rides on"**_

_Chef throws Michael out of the plane._

_**"Tonight, Even if I've got"**_

_A lightning bolt strikes Michael and his suit while it breaks apart while he falls, Michael is unconscious._

_**"Three strikes, I'mma go for it"**_

_Michale sets the settings of the brass knuckles to violently shock Kay._

_**"This moment, We Own It"**_

Zack and Michael are both seen walking by each other through the desert.

_**"A, I'm not to be played with"**_

_Adrian backed away slowly and gulps with muttering to himself until Chef kicks him off._

_**"Be-cause it can get dangerous"**_

_Suddenly, All of the karate dudes are knocked out as Adrian stands tall and lands on the ground, Adrian then thinks about Gwen._

_**"See these, people I ride with"**_

_Adrian he watches Erin and Rival before rolling his eyes._

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Adrian was also seen walking right by Michael.

**_*Song Skip*_**

**_"This the biggest day of my life!"_**

_Chef kicks Bayte off._

**_"We got big guns! been graduated from knives!"_**

_Rival hits Bayte with a RKO!_

**_"It's the, day in the life and I'm ready to ride!"_**

_Bayte does a perfect dive into Lane, she took him down using the dive and pins him down._

**_"Got the spirit, I'm feelin' like a killer inside, Uh!"_**

_Chef kicks Kay off._

**_"Financial outbreak, I'm free but I ain't out yet!"_**

_The camera quickly switches back and forth between Kay and Riley as they blast their energies, until the blasts connect which causes a giant ball in the center._

**_"Ridin' with the plug so I'm close to the outlet!"_**

_Kay's mouth is seen saying, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as she fires the Kamehameha Wave at Jamie._

**_"At the red light, rims sittin' off set!"_**

_Chef punches Fiona off._

**_"I look better on your girl!"_**

_Zack almost digs out Fiona, but he faints and falls onto the dirt on the coffin that Fiona is inside._

**_"Than her outfit!"_**

_The camera shows Fiona stepping off Sheniqua's body with a smirk._

**_"Stuck to the plan, always think that we would stand up, never ran"_**

_Tara yelled things I couldn't put here before being kicked off the plane by Chef._

**_"We the fam' and loyalty never change up"_**

_Rival glares at Tara before he hits her with a Kinsasha._

**_"Been down since day one, look at where we came from"_**

_Tara then throws Tyler into the ground as Tyler then crashes into the ground while Tara and Michael stands by each other._

**_"Jumpin' out on anybody who try to say somethin' one thing about it"_**

_Robin shyly said some words which I couldn't add here either._

**_"Got a problem, I got the same one"_**

_Robin is sent into the air before Robin falls back and he lands on the ring, but then the rings falls apart while Erin remains standing._

**_"Money rolls, we fold"_**

_Robin slashes at Lane from behind._

**_"Plenty clubs we closed"_**

_Rival awkwardly greets the other Erin as he puts out his hand, but they whack his hand away._

**_"Follow the same code"_**

_Other Erin sighed and Real Erin's side of the car goes onto the left side of the road while Other Erin's side of the car went onto the road that went straight._

**_"Never turn our backs, our cars don't even lose control"_**

_Other Erin then got out her half car before standing on the road._

**_*Song Skip*_**

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Bayte, Kay, Fiona, Tara, Robin, and Other Erin were also walking right by each other with Zack, Michael, and Adrian.

**_"I ride or die for mine"_**

_Yuki then stands next to Erin after going down the escalator._

**_"I'm ride or die material"_**

_Mara was able to punch Yuki's hand away and she punched Yuki right in her face while blue fire surrounded her fist._

**_"One life to live so here we go!"_**

_Yuki is on her feet before collapsing onto the ground soon afterwards._

**_"This moment, We Own It"_**

Yuki is seen walking by everyone also while smirking, a giant explosion then goes off behind the remaining 10 competitors, but the screen glitches and suddenly six shadows are seen in the distance as the camera focuses on them, it looks like there was a sunrise behind them.

* * *

**Total Drama Wars**

**Episode 17: The Six Horsemen**

* * *

Zack, Fiona, Kay, and Yuki were all seen walking through the desert, Zack and Kay were walking by each other however.

"Hey Zack?" Kay begins asking, Zack then looks at her.

"Yes Kay?" Zack responds with a question of his own...as expected.

"...What do you think I should do?" Kay asks her question, but Zack looked at her with a confused look.

"Can you elaborate on that?" Zack asks another question.

"W-Well...Is it weird that Yuki literally used a illusion of my c-crush to cheer me up, even though he's already shown interest in another girl?" Kay answers Zack's question and asks another question at the same time.

"Uhhh..." Zack was sweating a bit and he gulped after hearing her ask this, he then took a deep breath, "Honestly...Last season I didn't like Rival that much considering what he did, but this season he did try to change...and, I think that I'm not the best person to answer this question, although to be completely honest, I can only answer your question if I get more information on why you like him."

"M-More i-information?" Kay asks in a sheepish voice and she sweats a bit also, Zack just sighed and wipes his sweat from a bit ago off of him.

"Yeah, I know that there's more reasons that you like him than you've said" Zack states very confidently, Kay then blinks before she sighed after hearing this, she rubbed her arm and looks down for a bit before looking at Zack again.

"A-Alright t-then...I like him because when he was fighting Adrian in The Final Reckoning this season, I saw some of myself in him...He was pessimistic, pitiful, and I wanted to help him out so badly...I didn't even care about myself...and for once, I was able to be one of the people who motivated Rival to win the battle even though he lost to Adrian last season, I wanted to see him get his revenge, beat Adrian, and...I believed that behind all of Rival's jokes, and behind the scenes...he is actually someone who I can help and he is someone who can help me, me and him could have been great together..." Kay answered, she was looking down while saying all of this, Zack blinks before he looked down and took some time to respond to what Kay just said.

"...Kay..." Zack begins saying, but he stops talking and kept looking down, Kay didn't speak either and she looked down still.

_"So much for my happiness earlier..." _Kay remarked inside of her mind, and now the only sound that can be heard near Zack and Kay was the wind and the sound of their teammates chatting with each other.

"I personally think that me and Zack were more of a team during that sing off than you and Kay definitely were" Fiona was speaking with a smirk, Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I didn't need to be with Kay to be a good teammate, I just needed to be there for her" Yuki states, she was not smirking however.

"And since when did you decide to support Kay in whatever she was doing?~" Fiona question Yuki in a playful yet teasing voice, Yuki now had a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"...No comment..." Yuki simply responds and she looked away, Fiona chuckled a bit after hearing this from Yuki.

"Unless-" Fiona was gonna state, but Yuki covered her mouth and she stared into Fiona's eyes with a angered look.

"Unless if you shut your mouth, I will gladly eliminate you and your dumba** of a partner with or without Kay" Yuki threatens, Fiona's eyes widened while hearing Yuki say these things, Fiona then grabs Yuki's wrist and she jumps up, Fiona is able to knee Yuki's arm, this caused Yuki's hand to no longer cover her mouth.

"You better back up your meaningless threats, because making to one final doesn't mean *bleep* to me if you have never eliminated me yourself...after all, sometimes, in order to get the job done, you gotta do it yourself!"Fiona shouts, but Yuki quickly backhands Fiona's face, Fiona stumbled.

"Clearly you don't know when to shut the hell up" Yuki responds before she looks away from Fiona and walked forward more, Fiona saw this and she chuckled a bit before she walked more also.

* * *

***The Main House***

Someone was seen opening their eyes and they had bandages all over them, they slowly sat up and their right arm had a cast on it.

"...Well, that's not good..." A male voice was heard, then the camera zoomed in more and showed that it was Robin who had just woken up, Robin then stared at his cast more before he slowly pushed himself off the bed with his left arm and he stood up. Robin then walked over to the door and he opened it with his left hand. But, while Robin was opening the door, his hand was shaking and he turned it noticeably slow before he then pushed the door open. He stepped out of the room before looking around.

"R-Robin?" Robin heard, he then looked to the direction where he heard the female voice and saw it was Bayte, she was on his left, Bayte also had a big smile upon seeing Robin.

"Heh, Hi Bayte" Robin responds and he smirks at her, Bayte giggled a bit and she went up to Robin before she hugged him, Robin smiled and lets out a bit of a laugh before he pats her back. They remained hugging each other before Bayte then gets her arms out from around Robin.

"Welcome back to the place of the living Robin!" Bayte exclaimed, Robin laughs a bit and he follows Bayte, they both went around the house before they both saw that there was four other people inside the house with them, Adrian, Erin, Michael, and Tara.

"It looks like everyone who was eliminated from the Four Horsemen challenges are here" Robin is able to confirm.

"Yeah, although because you were unconscious two days ago, although I didn't see another team enter the house yesterday...but, I guess we'll see who won the Four Horsemen event today" Bayte responds.

"Jeez...Hopefully we'll both do well if we make the final six...or would it be final three since there are three teams?" Robin asks with a confused tone clearly being heard in his voice.

"Either one...although, I don't think we'll get much further..." Bayte responds once again and she looks at Robin's cast afterwards, Robin looked at it also and sighed.

"Look, I'll try my best to win the final challenges with one arm!" Robin tries to say very positively.

"Alright then, I'm determined to win this, and I don't want to win this with anyone else but you" Bayte states, she then smiled at him after saying this, Robin chuckled and smiled back.

"Well then, sounds like we will be working...arm and arm!" Robin remarks, he then laughs after saying this, Bayte laughs with him.

* * *

"..." Other Erin was seen thinking to herself and she was completely silent while she built some sort of device, Adrian was right behind her.

"Hey Erin...What happened to you?" Adrian asks with some concern actually being heard in his voice.

"...I doubt you're asking that question because you actually care about me..." Other Erin cold-heartedly states while she kept building her invention.

"Well...you're not wrong about that, although if you aren't in the best position, then I won't have a good shot of winning this-" Adrian was gonna say, but Other Erin pulls out her gun and she aimed it at Adrian, Adrian's eyes widened and he stared at the gun.

"No pun intended?~" Other Erin asks with a smirk, Adrian then growls a bit.

"Seriously?" Adrian asks with some anger being heard in his voice, but Other Erin presses her gun against Adrian's forehead. Adrian gulps and he stares up at the gun while he glares at Other Erin. Other Erin then chuckled a bit and she then slowly began pulling the trigger and Adrian shuts his eyes. Other Erin pulled the trigger and nothing came out the bullet. Adrian opened his eyes and saw that Other Erin had a big smile on her face.

"You're lucky I only placed one bullet in this revolver, so if you were unlucky then you'd be dead by now" Other Erin explained, she then laughs after saying this while Adrian crumbles his fist.

"You're such a pain in the-" Adrian was gonna say, but Other Erin pulls a sunflower out her other pocket and she puts it on Adrian's ear.

"I didn't create that by the way" Other Erin states, Adrian looked confused now upon hearing this and he opened his mouth to speak while Other Erin had decided to cover her ears.

**_"AND YOU'LL BE LEFT IN THE DUST! UNLESS IF I STUCK BY YA! YOU'RE THE SUNFLOWER! YOU'RE THE SUNFLOWER!" _**A loud song erupted from the sunflower and Adrian screams while the song was on full blast and he fell onto the ground, he takes the sunflower out of his hair and rips the pedals on it, Adrian was clearly swearing a lot. But, the loud song prevented any of his swearing to be heard, and then the sunflower finally stopped playing the song and Adrian pants, although he couldn't even hear anything while Other Erin passed him and he tightly clutches his ears.

"..." Other Erin didn't say a thing and she looks at the sunflower before she sighed and looks away, she then walked into a room afterwards and she sees an empty bed before she sits on it and looks at a nearby machine.

_"Morning" _Other Erin's first words echo through her head and she looks in front of her, she smiled a bit.

"Well...some memories are nice to look back on..." She says while she kept staring in front of her, then she looked on over at the door to the room.

_"WHERE'S THE GUN!?" _Yuki's words echoed through her head, Other Erin laughs a bit after remembering those words.

"Heh...the inferior me was so dumb for ever thinking her and Yuki could ever be friends..." Other Erin remarks with a smirk after remembering those words. "Although she wasn't the dumbest person...she did know how to build inventions after all, although thanks to me, I'm able to make them work" She states while she pulled a jetpack out from under the bed, she the puts it on. Other Erin then pressed the red button on the jetpack, but the jetpack immediately fell into a bunch of pieces right before the bed under Other Erin breaks and she lands on the ground on her back. "Grrr!" Other Erin growls, she then grunts in pain after feeling the pieces of the jetpack stab all over her back, only for the bed above her to fall down and the bed crushes her. Lastly, the beds then catch fire from a convenient spark in the room and Other Erin is now burning while a bed was crushing her...Noice.

* * *

Tara was seen sitting up on a bed and she sighed while looking down.

"...I failed..." Tara says, then she rubs the back of her head before she looked on over at the bed across of her's, Michael was on it and he was still unconscious, plus he had black marks all over him.

_"It looks like Michael is unconscious...so, that means, that you're eliminated also Tara..." _Tara remembers Sans saying before she was knocked out.

"I couldn't help Michael in time..." Tara confirmed to herself and she looked down after saying this.

_"Well...looks like this show gave me a bit of a preview of actual war...I hate not being able to help the ones I care about...although, Michael was never the nicest person..." _Tara begins thinking to herself, _"But, he was my teammate...me and him had done so well in the challenge before that, yet the odds were too stacked against us for me to even help him..."_

**_"YOU'RE THE SUNFLOWER!"_ **Tara suddenly heard loud music play from outside the room, she then got onto her feet and pushed the door down before stepping onto the door and she ran on over to where she heard the music, Tara then stood still and she saw Adrian slowly getting onto his feet.

"Damn Erin!" Adrian accidentally shouted before he stepped on the sunflower, Tara then stood behind Adrian.

_Adrian just decides to hit the back of Tara's head with a Roundhouse Kick before she could react at all, she falls unconsciously onto her face and lands on the ground due to this._

Tara remembered this and she pats Adrian's shoulder, Adrian then growls and he felt something touch his shoulder.

"Who the hell is touching my sh-!" Adrian was still yelling because of course, he was too deaf to hear how loud he was speaking, but he suddenly stopped speaking and he stares at the hand.

"Adrian..." Tara states, Adrian then turns around and he sees that Tara was behind him.

"WHAT!?" Adrian loudly asks, Adrian felt Tara grab his shoulder and he looks at her with a confused look.

"Can you hear me?" Tara asks, Adrian couldn't hear her, but he could see what she was saying.

"NO I CAN'T!" He answered loudly asks, Tara then smirked a bit upon hearing this response.

"Good" She states before immediately kicking in a spot the camera didn't catch...but it was below to waist.

"AGH!" Adrian shouts in pain after getting kicked in his Grey's, but before he could react anymore, his face met with Tara's fist and this shuts him up because this knocks him out, although before he could fall down, Tara grabbed his shirt.

"Don't mess with me...*bleep*" Tara remarks before she does let go of Adrian's shirt and he falls onto the ground, She glares at him before sighing and she walked away.

* * *

***The Desert***

Kay, Zack, Yuki, and Fiona all kept on walking throughout the desert before they all saw a house nearby.

_"All four of you must go back to the Main House, there, you all will wait for the results of today's challenge...A portal will open up once it's time for the result of the votes to be revealed, remember, the duo who get the most votes, will decide which other two duos will be sent home tonight...so, you better hope that your duo performed better, so you can decide who the final three duos will be for the season...and then, the finale will decide whether you're truly a duo, if any of you even make it..." _Sans's voice was heard, then the four competitors get closer to the house.

_"This is gonna be interesting" Zachary "Zack" Carlow's voice was heard, then he was seen in the ATV behind Rival, then Zack also kept going on._

_"Here we go again" Fiona Delgado states as she smiles on her White ATV, then she is seeing passing Zack, Zack growls a bit but he decides to continue going on._

_"I'ma loose this season also aren't I?" Kaylee "Kay" Jordan asks as she feels a bit down on her Black ATV._

_"Time for another season" Yuki thinks in her mind while she drives her Black ATV, until Erin falls onto the ATV and she lands behind Yuki, but Yuki doesn't notice this and Erin gives a thumbs up from behind while smiling._

Flashbacks from the First Episode from this season showed up on the screen, then the four competitors reach the house before they all entered.

* * *

***Later that Day***

Yuki and Bayte were seen sitting down in front of each other.

"So...How is Robin doing?" Yuki asks with no emotion really being heard in her voice.

"He just woke up today...after what happened in the last challenge him and I were in, I'm shocked and happy that he is even still alive..." Bayte answers and she smiled while doing so.

"Good...I noticed that you've grown to really care for Robin, Why is that?" Yuki asks with curiosity (A.K.A actual emotion...sorta).

"Well" Bayte begins to speak, she sat up straight before saying more stuffs, "I'm gonna be honest, I didn't feel close with anyone this season..." She said with a frown on her face. "Rival was the person I was closest to, but he was closer with Erin and Kay than I really was..." She kept on confessing, Yuki raised an eyebrow and she looked more interested in what Bayte was saying. "So, I didn't have any close connections with anyone this season, until..." Bayte then smiled upon saying this, "Robin came along...although, he initially seemed like the creepiest person to be teamed up with!"

"No *bleep*, he has a bunch of knives as if he's always ready to make thanksgiving into knivesgiving" Yuki comments, Bayte laughs a bit after hearing this.

"Yeah..." Bayte says at first, then she continues speaking afterwards, "He was a very caring person and he actually defended me...it felt like I was one of his family members"

"That sounds so much more cheesy than it did in your head" Yuki remarks, she yawned after saying this.

"You're not wrong about that, although, I hope you now understand why I have no regrets about being paired up with Robin...now, I'm worried about Robin because the last challenge has caused him to have a cast needed for his arm" Bayte confirmed, she looks down while saying all of, Yuki saw this before sighing.

"Look, I'm clearly not that close with Robin at all, hell I'm not sure whether I like or hate him, but if I learned anything about him on Total Drama Fire it's that he will always have motivation to make it far" Yuki states with a firm tone, it sounded like she was actually trying to reassure Bayte about Robin, Bayte responds to this by looking up at her and she smiled.

"I definitely would've never taken you to be the motivational type...but, thanks for reassuring me about Robin, I was worried about his health, but thanks to you speaking, I am no longer concerned about his well-being even though he still has a cast on his arm on a show where injuries can send people home..." Bayte's smile went away and she frowned while she talked and she looked down after saying all this. There was now nothing but silence between her and Yuki, Yuki just blinked before she facepalmed.

"Never thought you'd pull a Kay on me..." Yuki remarked before removing her hand from her face, "Look, I'm the smartest one left in the damn game, so don't overthink too much, it'll make your mindset overloaded with ideas that you can't sort out and it can lead you to miss out on some important factors...I know this by first hand experience."

"Really?" Bayte asks with a curious look, now, Yuki just frowned.

"But...that was before I came onto Total Drama Fire and let's just say it involves people...I'm determined to win this entire game because I want to be able to rub it in their faces and I want to finally show them that I was always more than just a mute who was afraid of being rejected..." Yuki states with a serious look on her face, she seems passionate about what she was referring to, Bayte saw this and she blinks.

"...It sounds like you've had quite the life..." Bayte makes a simple comment, Yuki then nods.

"Yeah...Now let's move past the past and talk about what we were talking about, now, I recommend that you don't think too little either because it can lead to you making mistakes or even worse, having it lead to an event which ruins everything you've been building up to...and, that can happen in a way in which you should have seen coming a mile away but you chose to ignore it or you just found bliss in ignorance..." Yuki explains even more, she smiled after saying all this.

"Alright then, I guess that's fair...Now, who are you planning to eliminate if you and Kay had won the challenge?" Bayte asks the question she should've asked to even begin the conversation.

"Honestly, I don't want to keep Zack and Fiona or Adrian and Erin in, although Michael and Tara are layups they are also a very strong pair, but if both of our teams manage to outlast all three of them, then we'll both be in the final two" Yuki doesn't give an exact answer.

"True dat, but like I asked, which two teams are you gonna choose to eliminate so the four of us can have a better chance of making it to the finale?" Bayte asks the same question again.

"Does it matter?" Yuki asks with a smirk, then she chuckles while Bayte looks at her with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

Zack approached Adrian's unconscious body, he then sighs before leaning against the wall and he waits patiently.

"Ugh" Zack heard after waiting about a few minutes, he then turns his head and looks at Adrian while Adrian sits up and he rubs his ears.

"What did you get yourself into this time, Adrian?" Zack asks, uses his weight to stand up straight and he walks up to Adrian, Adrian then looks at him.

"...Nothing serious" Adrian responds before getting onto his feet and he looks at Zack.

"Considering that you were just knocked out which means one out of two things, you probably pissed someone off once again and so they took out their anger on you, or you seriously overwork yourself when practicing your martial arts, personally I like believing the second part because knowing that you pissed off Rival, I don't want you to piss off anyone else" Zack responds with an entire paragraph to Adrian, Adrian then blinks and he sighs.

"It's the first one, and I think I may have upset two people...one of which is my 'teammate' and the other person is Tara" Adrian confirmed with a straight face, Zack's eyes widened.

"...You pissed off Tara?" Zack asks with lots of concern being heard in his voice.

"...Look, we both know I'm not exactly the best when it comes to considering the result of my actions" Adrian responds.

"I should have really been thinking more before we decided to team up" Zack remarked and he sighed afterwards.

"Actually you shouldn't have thought more, because teaming up with me definitely wasn't the smartest move game wise...but I actually do like having you as a teammate, because I know that I can trust you and that someone else has my back in this world" Adrian confirmed and he even put on a genuine smile as he spoke, Zack then blinks before he smile a bit.

"Well to be fair, no one else was gonna try to set up an alliance with you, especially knowing your history with people you 'get along' with" Zack remarked, Adrian nods.

"You're not wrong about that at all, but considering how much of a toll this game can take on your psyche and your real self, Can you blame me for not being good with getting along with others?" Adrian asks with a smile.

"Yes I can because you determine how much of a toll the game can take, although the question is more, How badly do you want to win the game and the money?" Zack answers with a confident tone in his voice, Adrian chuckled a bit.

"Damn, When did you grow a bigger brain?" Adrian jokingly asks, Zack then looks back before he laughed a bit.

"Since you became a man" Zack remarks, Adrian then frowns and he pouts.

"Awww, sounds like your brain is still the same size" Adrian remarks, then his face goes back to normal before the two boys laugh with each other.

* * *

Fiona went into Erin's room and she saw Other Erin putting out fire on her broken beds with her fire extinguisher, Other Erin then sighed before throwing the fire extinguisher out the window and she looks at Fiona.

"Inferior Erin or not, I still have some sort of Bad Luck in this world" Other Erin confirmed to Fiona, Fiona then nods.

"Sounds like you won't have as much luck as you want when trying to do evil things, unlike me of course~" Fiona responds with a smirk once again, Other Erin rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I can still do a few things, after all, I don't need luck, I got-" Other Erin was gonna remark.

"Skill? What kind of skill? Building skills? Flirting skills? Manipulation skills? Actually scratch that last part, that's someone else's thing" Fiona cuts off Other Erin completely, she had a straight face while saying the last part but she smirked after speaking.

"You really need to learn when to shut up because you sure are getting annoying" Other Erin states before pulling a toolbox out of another bunk bed which was across from the one which was now broken.

"Sounds like my strategy for challenges are gonna work now...anyways, me and Zack might win the challenge although we haven't been informed on who won yet" Fiona explained, Other Erin pulls out a metal gauntlet out the toolbox.

"Interesting, Why didn't they tell you guys?" Other Erin asks with a curious face and she pulled more pieces of metal before she sticks them onto the gauntlet.

"Apparently the people are gonna vote on who they think won the challenge...So, I'm gonna need some help with deciding on who's going home" Fiona explains, Other Erin then blinks and she pulls out a spray paint before she spray painted the gauntlet to look gold.

"Alright...if you and Zack win then I hope you two will not eliminate me and Adrian" Other Erin stares before looking up and she stares at Fiona.

"Oh trust me, if Zack and Adrian are close enough then there is no way in hell that Zack will let me eliminate the both of you" Fiona responds while her smirk from earlier was completely gone.

"Couldn't you just say our names? It's not like you both always have to agree to send someone home, just say the name of the two duos you want to send home and if Zack gets upset about it, then boo hoo for him" Other Erin states with a smile, she puts on the gauntlets afterwards.

"Well..." Fiona was gonna say while rubbing her arm, but Other Erin punches the wall with her gauntlet only for her to fly across the room and she goes through the wall, a chandelier fell onto Other Erin afterwards before a explosion goes off below her and she is sent into the sky, the wind violently blows Other Erin hard enough to the point that she's now flying through the sky.

**_"I Believe I can Flyyy" _**A song plays over while Other Erin is still being blown in the wind and the wind suddenly stops blowing her, she then lands onto a boat which she made a crater on, the boat then goes full speed before crashing into a big rock and Other Erin fleeew off the boat.

"I CANNOT FLYYY!" Other Erin shouts before she crashed into the rock, there were now a bunch of cracks on the rock which Other Erin was now apart of...for three seconds because the boat blows up which made the rock shatter into pieces but Other Erin was flying through the air and she brutally lands on her back, but she landed on a bunch of logs on the back of a truck before she bounced off the logs and she lands on the side of the road.

"What was that?" The guy who was driving inside the truck carrying the logs had asked, then Other Erin grits her teeth while her back was basically was broken and she had two black eyes, she also had bruises and blisters all over her, but the logs from the back of the truck then fell off the truck.

"I-I h-hate t-this!" Other Erin shouts out of frustration while a lot of chaos people who watched Final Destination 2 can imagine pretty well, then one of the cars in the destruction blows up near her and she is sent flying through the air once again before the wind blows her through the air before stopping and Other Erin fell back into the house but she crashed through the roof and goes through the other set of bunk beds.

"...What just happened?" Fiona asks, Other Erin didn't answer at all and both her eyes closed and she was now unconscious.

* * *

Tara went back to her room before she saw Michael sitting up on his bed.

"Ugh...W-What happened?" Michael asks with a confused, Tara just smiled.

"Let's just say we were eliminated from the Four Horsemen event in a **shock**ing way" Tara remarks before chuckling, Michael just groans.

"Seriously?" Michael asks with disappointment heard in his voice.

"Hey, might as well lighten up the mood a bit" Tara remarks before she passes a bottle of water to Michael, however the bottle hits his face and Michael fell onto his back.

"Ow!" Michael says after this happens, Tara just laughed a bit.

"Heh, it's fun to play around sometimes" Tara confirmed before she sat on the bed across of Michael's bed.

* * *

Kay was walking around the house before she saw Robin with a cast on his right arm, he was sitting at the table and he was eating cereal with one hand, his hand was shaking a lot while holding onto the food.

"Robin..." Kay accidentally says out loud, Robin then blinks before he swallows his food and looks behind him, he saw Kay and dropped his spoon into his bowl.

"Hello Kay..." Robin responds while staring at her, they awkwardly stare at each other while there was nothing but silence between the both of them.

"Do you wanna...talk?" Kay hesitantly asks while looking down, Robin stares at her for a bit longer.

"It's about damn time" Robin remarks and he smiled while saying this, Kay then blinks before looking at him and she sat down in the chair next to his chair.

"Robin...I'm sorry for what I did when you tried talking to me a few days ago..." Kay remorsefully says while she stared down at the table more, Robin's smile went away and he kept staring at her.

"Honestly, I really did feel bad for you a few days ago because you didn't seem to be doing well, mentally and physically..." Robin begins saying with a straight face and he began looking down while speaking. He then paused and didn't speak for a bit before he looked back up and looks at her once again, "And when you blasted me with that Kamehameha Waves, I knew that I was right" his straight face was still on. Robin lets out a sigh before he heard some sobbing noises from Kay and he looks with her with a confused face, "Why are you crying? It's not like we were ever close...after all, your brother was always with me, I know that you don't like me Kay..."

"I-I-I'M SORRY!" Kay just shouts as she removed her hands from her face and she finally stares at Robin with tears coming out her eyes before she tightly hugs him afterwards. Robin's eyes widened while looking down at Kay, "I-I-I..." Kay tried to speak but she could not get a single word out. She then begins crying more and Robin sighed before he pats her back.

"Kay, calm down...and then tell me what you want to say to me..." Robin directs Kay to do, Kay then nods before she slowly gets her arms out from around him and she looks down again.

"...You're right, I didn't like you..." Kay admits, she was clearly trying her best to hold back herself and prevent herself from sobbing anymore. She tightly grabs her dress and tries even harder to hold back her tears, "But now I realize that I didn't deserve any of my brother's attention, you do...because you actually try helping out when they had a bad day..." She says, Robin then blinks. Kay then looks up at Robin once again, "I-I-I, I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON FOR EVER EVEN HURTING YOU ROBIN!" Kay shouts out and she cries even more, Robin just sighed in response while Kay covered her face.

"Kay..." Robin begins speaking, he then turns to Kay and he puts his hand on her head, he then pats it. Kay then removed her hands from her eyes and she looks up and saw Robin's hand on her head, she looks up in confusion before looking at Robin again, "I know that you're sorry about what you did to me...so I'm gonna forgive you for what you did" He confirmed. Robin then smiled again and he pats her head, Kay blinks before she giggled a bit while Robin chuckled, "Besides, I can't completely fault you, after all, when the only person the had shown interest in you is Rival, something's definitely wrong" He remarks, then Robin and Kay laughed a bit with each other.

"Heh, you're not wrong about that" Kay had a slight smile on her face, "Speaking of who..." her smile went away and she looks at Robin with a serious face while Robin raised an eyebrow and he looks back, "I asked Zack the same question earlier but he didn't answer it, so I decided to ask you instead..."

"Alright then, go ahead and ask it, I'm pretty sure the question is pretty answerable especially considering Zack's intelligence...no offense to him of course" Robin remarks, Kay then nods.

"Good...now, is it weird that Yuki literally used a illusion of my crush to cheer me up, even though he's already shown interest in another girl?" Kay asks, Robin then stares at Kay before blinking.

"...I have no idea how to respond to that..." Robin admits, Kay then lets out a long sigh while Robin blinks and he stares down at the table, he shakily ate more cereal while thinking.

* * *

***Elimination Ceremony***

Sans was standing on some sand while it was nighttime and a portal opens up, he then sees the remaining ten competitors all walk out of the singular portal before all of them stood in front of Sans (Other Erin was now completely healed up due to her Erin DNA she has in her).

"Ten competitors...all ten of you are the last remaining competitors of Total Drama Wars, you all have outlasted 17 other competitors who were all eliminated this season already, and now that we reached Episode 17, four of you will be eliminated from the competition" Sans confirmed, then The Terminator is seen placing down some wood before he uses a Flamethrower on it and a campfire is now seen before The Terminator throws the flamethrower away and he stands by Sans.

"Five duos...this season you ten were all split into teams of two after you all successfully made it here after surviving the War of Episode 12...and yes that was the best title we could give the challenge from that Episode, because of course we did" The Terminator states with a straight face, then Cody Carson is seen popping out the ground, he then walks on all four of his paws and he went up to the competitors.

"One Duo...One duo won the Four Horsemen event, and they will decide which other duos are gonna go home, the dous who potentially won the challenge must step up now...so, Kay and Yuki, Zack and Fiona, come up" Cody Carson states while staring with red eyes, Kay, Yuki, Zack, and Fiona all take a step out and they all stare at the three hosts.

"Whoever didn't step forward will all be contenders for being eliminated so the winning duo will be the most powerful competitors for a bit because the two duos who are sent home, but the option can also make the duo who send the wrong people home seem like idiots" Sans explains, then the six named competitors stare at the four competitors who are in front of them.

"Plus, because Kay and Yuki plus Zack and Fiona both are the last remaining duos to be in the Four Horsemen event, they all are safe, which means that whoever won the last challenge can only choose one duo to save while the other two duos are gonna be sent home" The Terminator reveals to the competitors.

"So, you all better try your best, but one thing is for sure, this will affect you all whether you like it or not this will be one of the moves that will determine whether you're the one who is gonna win this or lose like everyone else who have already been eliminated" Cody Carson says all of this while having a smile on his face, Everyone then sighed.

"Alright, now it is finally time to reveal the votes" Sans confirmed, The Terminator then placed down a table in front of Sans while Cody Carson spat out a box out of his mouth, everyone then stares at him.

"What? How else can I carry stuffs? With my 'hands'?" Cody Carson sarcastically asks.

"We need to get to the votes now" The Terminator responds, Sans then nods before he grabs the box.

"Indeed, now the first vote for the duo who won the previous challenge is..." Sans decides to take a dramatic pause and he pulls a piece of paper out of the box and he looks at it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zack and Fiona" Sans confirmed and he turns the paper which reads 'Zack and Fiona' on it, Zack smiled while Fiona smirked upon seeing this and the both of them seemed to like how things are going right now.

"..." Kay and Yuki remained completely silent, but Kay was looking down in defeat while Yuki was gritting her teeth.

"Second vote..." Sans states and he pulls out another piece of paper and he stares at it with a poker face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kay and Yuki" Sans announces and he turns the paper around which read the duo's names, Kay then looks up and gasps, she once again had a slight smile on her face while Yuki slowly smirked before looking at Fiona.

"...a**hole" Fiona remarks upon seeing Yuki do this and she rolled her eyes, Sans then reaches into the box.

"And the final vote because not a lot of people voted is..." Sans is gonna say before pulling out the final piece of paper, Kay, Yuki, Zack, and Fiona then all stare at the paper while they all eternally prayed to themselves.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zack and Fiona!" Sans loudly states, Fiona then immediately jumps in joy.

"Yes! I am so glad that Zack did not sing a Miley Cyrus song during out performance!" Fiona exclaimed while have a genuine smile on her face.

"For once I will accept your insult Fiona! Because we won the same event that took us out on Total Drama Time Warp!" Zack loudly shouts with a smile on his face also.

**_"Everyday I fight to be!" _**Zack and Fiona heard before they look at each other, they both then stared to the camera while the both of their smiles had gotten even bigger.

**_"LEGENDARY!" _**The duo sings in unison while a giant 'L' quickly flashed behind them, they both laugh in unison afterwards, Kay and Yuki just stared on.

"Also, there was one more vote, but it was also for Zack and Fiona, so because of a vote of three to one, Zack and Fiona officially won the Four Horsemen challenges!" Sans announces while the camera kept on focusing on Kay and Yuki.

_"Heh...me and Yuki lost..." _Kay thought inside of her head before looking over at Yuki, Yuki just placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We didn't win...but we're still in the game?" Yuki tries saying as positively as she could, Kay then sighs before looking down once again.

"...We're not gonna win this season at all, are we? No matter how much I try, something will knock me back into this cycle I've been in..." Kay responds while she talked to herself, but because Yuki was right behind her she was able to hear her and she sighed.

"Kay..." Yuki tries to think of something to say, but she got her hand off her partner's shoulder before saying it, "I'm not good at cheering people up, but just please think of something that makes you happy, think of Rival! think of Robin or Zack! Try to think of something that makes you feel better...heck, just say something!"

"..." Kay was initially quiet and she blinks before slowly looking up, she is no longer looking at the ground, Kay even smiled, "Sometimes the greatest way to say something, is to say nothing at all" She remarked before chuckling, Yuki's eyes widened before chuckling a bit.

"Yeah...you're right about that" Yuki responds, Kay then smirked at her before looking away, she looks at Zack and Fiona while Yuki blinks and she smiled a bit before looking at Zack and Fiona with her.

_"We'll beat them together as a team...someday" _Kay confidently states inside her mind and she did not say something, anyways, Kay and Yuki kept on watching on.

"Got any idea on who we should get out first?" Fiona asks, Zack then looks around before looking back at Fiona.

"Yeah" Zack confirmed before he whispers something into Fiona's ear, Fiona then nods before Zack turns around and they stand by each other.

"Alright...Who is going home first?" Sans asks, Zack and Fiona both nod.

"The duo we chose to eliminate first are..." Fiona begins speaking, then they look at everyone while the camera zoomed in onto Robin, Bayte, Michael, Tara, Adrian, and Other Erin.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Michael and Tara"** Zack states while Fiona nods, Michael and Tara then both look at each other before Michael just sighed before looking at Zack and Fiona.

"Yeah, we could have done much better..." Michael admits while frowning, Tara just shrugged.

"At least I made it farther this season than my least season, so, I am proud of how things went this season, I may have not won but winning isn't always the best choice to make and neither is it what you should always do, winning is just an option" Tara states and she in fact smiled.

"Are you smiling with happiness?" Michael's voice was heard asking while the camera focused on Tara smiling.

"Now, good luck to the rest of you in the game, except for Adrian, and goodbye everyone!" Tara loudly exclaims before she turns around.

"Screw you too!" Adrian's voice was heard, Tara then walks away before Michael followed her.

"You seemed very happy about leaving, Why is that?" Michael asks with confusion heard in his voice, Tara just chuckled in response before looking back at him.

"Because being on this show is hell, but I'm also happy about leaving because at least I can feel more confident about how I really am" Tara responds before the both of them walk off into the moonlight while the camera filmed them doing so.

.

"Alright then, Michael and Tara have finally been eliminated, but now Zack and Fiona...you two have got to make a choice whether to eliminate Robin and Bayte, or Adrian and Erin..." Sans states, Zack and Fiona then stared at the two remaining duos left.

_"..." _Robin didn't say anything in his mind while he stares at Zack and Fiona with a blank expression.

_"Dammit, if Kay and Yuki won then I'd be feeling far more comfortable right now!" _Bayte exclaimed inside her mind while she had a worried expression on her face.

_"I know that I shouldn't worry about Zack sending me and Erin home...Fiona however..." _Adrian was glaring at Fiona in anticipation.

_"Alright Fiona, let's see if you're gonna pull the trigger now, right in front of your 'enemy'" _Other Erin mentally speaks to herself and she smiled at Fiona, Fiona saw Adrian and Other Erin's looks before looking at Zack, Zack looked back at her.

"Fiona...What are you planning to do?" Zack asks with a skeptical look, Fiona saw this before sighing.

"Well..." Fiona begins talking and she kept staring at Zack's face before making some observations inside her mind, _"Zack doesn't trust me, I can't blame him at all, so...I think I know what to do and which move would be best for me and Zack"_

"So?" Zack impatiently questions, Fiona then blinks before looking away from Zack and instead she looks at Robin, Bayte, Adrian, and Other Erin.

"So...me and Zack shall choose to eliminate..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Robin and Bayte" **Fiona confidently answers, Zack then blinks before looking at Fiona.

"Damn...for once we actually agree on something" Zack remarked while Fiona just rolled his eyes.

"Don't think to much about this, this was purely strategic, something you wouldn't know about" Fiona responds and she smirked.

"Can't you stop being repetitive with all your insults of me?" Zack asks with annoyance heard in his voice.

"No promises" Fiona cryptically remarked, Zack lets out a groan after hearing this, then the camera turns to Robin and Bayte.

"Dammit! We were so close to the finale!" Bayte shouts out of frustration, Robin then looked down before he began to walk away, but he saw two feet in front of him before looking up and he sees who was in front of him.

"Kay?" Robin questioned, he was clearly confused upon seeing that Kay was the one standing in front of him.

"I wish that things could have gone better for you Robin..." Kay apologies, then she wraps her arms around his waist and she hugs Robin, Robin blinked and it took him a bit to take in that Kay was hugging him, he then smiled.

"To be fair, this is the best things could have gone for me considering that I only have one working arm for the moment" Robin confirmed before laughing a bit, Kay heard this before letting out a bit of a laugh also.

"You're not wrong about that, at least you were **arm**ed and ready" Kay makes a pun, then Robin places a hand on her head and pushes her head away which makes her no longer hug him.

"You're adopted" Robin playfully remarked, Robin and Kay stare at each other before the both of them laugh with each other, meanwhile Yuki approached Bayte.

"Looks like me and Robin weren't able to make it as far as we wanted" Bayte states while looking down, Yuki just sighed.

"To be fair it's not even yours and Robin's fault, or even mines and Kay" Yuki points out, Bayte blinks upon hearing this and she looked up.

"Yeah...although that's not the point, especially considering that I'll somehow get Zack and Fiona back for doing what they did..." Bayte responds while looking at Zack and Fiona.

"Alright then, I guess that I wish you good luck?" Yuki tries saying as nicely as she could, Bayte then looked at her and sighed.

"You really gotta work on your sympathy for others, anyways, I'll be rooting for you and Kay to win this, and take out Zack and Fiona! I'll get them back myself someday, but you two can avenge me first!" Bayte loudly states, Yuki blinked before nodding.

"Don't need to tell me twice" Yuki simply responds, Bayte then nods before walking on over to Robin.

"Looks like we gotta go now" Bayte informed, Robin heard this before nodding and he smiles at Kay.

"Good luck Kay, I hope you get first place...although, What are you gonna do with all the money?" Robin questions, Kay then blinks.

"...I'm gonna..." Kay tries to think of something to say, but Yuki wrapped her arm around her partner.

"**We **are gonna use the money to help our lives get better" Yuki interrupts Kay and she states all of this with a confident tone in her voice, Kay looks at Yuki.

"Yeah...and winning first place my primary target this season..." Kay confirmed while she had a slight smile on her face.

"Yep, second place is last place, especially since only first place gets money, so, I hope you can carry your own weight, Kay" Yuki responds while staring at Kay with a serious face, Kay looks back and her slight smile was already gone.

"Don't worry, you two may have lost this time, but I know that Kay and you can win this...although, Zack and Fiona have the best chances of winning" Robin responds with a smile on his face, Yuki then removes her arm off of Kay.

"I'm not worried about the competition, I'm just...concerned for Kay's emotional state in the game" Yuki confirmed, Robin then blinks.

"Looks like you're gonna need to be a better teammate then" Robin remarked with a smirk.

"Hey Robin, we gotta leave now" Bayte says, Robin then nods before turning to Bayte.

"Alright then, let's get going" Robin responds before the both of them also walk off into the moonlight.

* * *

"Now, that leaves us with the final three duos in this game, Zack and Fiona, Kay and Yuki, Adrian and Erin, congratulations on making it this far in the game, you are all the closest to winning this season than anyone else" Sans states confidently.

"Indeed, there are only two challenges left this season and so you all better hope that you all can work together and survive whatever chaotic *bleep* is gonna happen next" Cody Carson states while smiling.

**_"BUT NOW THE DAY BLEEDS, INTO NIGHTFALL, AND YOU'RE NOT HERE, TO GET ME THROUGH IT ALL!" _**Everyone heard, then everyone except for Sans and Adrian covered their ears.

"Oh right, Terminator is malfunctioning a bit" Sans explained before walking on over and some fixing noises were heard, Cody Carson was having a hard time covering his ears and he looked like a cute doggy trying to cover it's ears, then the noise stopped and everyone stopped covering their ears except for Cody Carson who was sighing in relief.

"Sorry about that" The Terminator apologizes, everyone then stares at him.

"It's fine, now let's resume talking about what we were talking about" Sans states, The Terminator then nods.

"Alright, all of you can now rest until tomorrow, because the winner of tomorrow's challenge will choose who they want to go to the final with them!" The Terminator announces, everyone then glares at each other after hearing this.

"Now, everyone, leave and prepare for tomorrow" Sans directs, the remaining six competitors then nod before turning around and they walked away.

* * *

The night sky was going away and the stars began disappearing in the sky while a bright light was seen, it was the sun.

"..." A camera was seen slowly panning over to six shadows in the distance, there was a sunrise between all six of them, the six shadows then got closer to the camera, it was now easy to see who the six people were.

_**"Call me in the morning to apologize" **_Fiona was one of the first people who were clearly seen and she was smirking.

_**"Every little lie gives me butterflies" **_Zack was the next one seen and he was smiling.

_**"Something in the way you're looking through my eyes" **_Adrian was sighing while he was the third person seen, he was keeping a distance from his partner.

_**"Don't know if I'm gonna make it out alive" **_Other Erin was the fourth person seen and her lab coat was seen being blown by the wind.

_**"Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweeeeet" **_The camera remained on Other Erin, but she glitched a bit quickly showing Erin's current look before it remained normal and it kept showing Other Erin.

_**"Talk so pretty, but your heart got Teeeeeth" **_Yuki was the fifth person which the camera could see and she kept a blank expression.

_**"Late night devil, put your hands on meeeee" **_Kay was the final person seen, she had a slight smile on her face even if this is probably the happiest she'll ever be.

_**"And never, never, never ever let go!" **_The camera glitched once again to the beat of the song before the scenery had completely changed.

_**"Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweeeeet" **_5 Seconds of Summer was seen once again.

_**"Talk so pretty, but your heart got Teeeeeth" **_There were red lights shining all over the place while 5SOS was playing their song on stage.

_**"Late night devil, put your hands on meeeee" **_The camera cuts to Fiona, Zack, Adrian, Other Erin, Yuki, and Kay to the beat of the music before pulling away and shows that all of them were watching the performance.

_**"And never, never, never ever let go!" **_5 Seconds of Summer were on the stage and they were all doing what they usually did (Luke Hemmings was singing on the mic, Calum Hood was playing his bass guitar while singing along, Ashton Irwin was playing the drums, and Michael Clifford was playing his electric bass guitar).

**_*Song Skip*_**

_**"Teeth!" **_Luke Hemmings kept on singing more, Kay was bobbing her head to the song while doing some air guitar.

_**"Teeth!" **_Yuki saw this before sighing while Zack laughed a bit upon seeing this.

_**"Teeth!" **_Adrian, Other Erin, and Fiona were all glaring at each other while the 5SOS performance kept on going on.

_**"And never, never, never ever let go!" **_The camera focused on 5 Seconds of Summer once again, the lighting changed from red to white and the lights flickered to the sound of the song while it finishes up, then the lights shut off after the song finishes and the screen goes dark.

**Total Drama Wars**

**Songs that were used in this Episode: Sunflower by Post Malone and Swae Lee, Someone You Loved by Lewis Capaldi, and Teeth by 5 Seconds of Summer**

**Here are the results from the Poll:**

Zack and Fiona: 3

Kay and Yuki: 1

**These results have already been revealed, but I just wanted to put it here, also, there were no Reviews from last Chapter/Episode so I got no Review Responses to do here! Since I also gave credit to the songs used in the Episode and I've showed the results from the Poll, I just need to do one more thing**

**Ask my Question of the Day!:**

What do you think of Total Drama Wars?

**So basically tell me what you like and dislike about this season so far, and if you can't answer this question, then I'll ask this other Question of the Day!:**

Who do you want to see win this season now that we're near the end? Also, Who do you think has the best chance of winning this season?

**You can choose a duo or just one person if you want, and I asked two questions in one with my second question because what you want and what you feel can sometimes be very different things so I'm curious about that, you can choose one of the two questions (What do you think of TDW or Who do you want to see win and Who do you think will win) to answer or you can answer both of them if you want!**

**Also, Happy Thanksgiving! If it's not Thanksgiving for you, then happy Early or Late Thanksgiving for you! Now, I shall see you all next time!**

**I hope you Readers enjoyed this Episode/Chapter, I recommend that you Leave A Review, and**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	23. Episode 18: Always Running

_***Intro Begins***_

_**"This heart gives the smallest glow"**_

_A song finishes while the people from TDTW drive more, then a explosion happens behind them while they were all driving ATV's, the people from Total Drama Time Warp were Rival, Zack, Griff, Ryan, Michael, Adrian, Bayte, Riley, Kay, Fiona, Sheniqua, and Tara (There was 12 of them)._

_**"I think that I can see it show"**_

_Another song finishes, and then a explosion happens behind everyone from TDF, they were all also driving ATV's and the people who were Robin, Gael, Lane, Tyler, Milo, Frank, Therion, Mara, Jamie, Max, Val, Real Erin, Yuki, Sara, and Zara (There was 15 of them)._

_**"Your eyes have a spark, you know"**_

_14 competitors all walk side by side in the desert, they were Robin, Bayte, Michael, Tara, Val, Mara, Zara, Frank, Adrian, Real Erin, Kay, Yuki, Zack and Fiona._

_**"Open them and see me go"**_

_Six shadows were seen in the distance, there was a sunrise between all six of them, the six shadows then got closer to the camera, it was now easy to see who the six people were, they were Fiona, Zack, Adrian, Other Erin, Yuki, and Kay._

**_*Song Skip*_**

**_"There's blue in the fire"_**

_Sans's right eye-socket had a blue glow, Cody Carson was seen on the left of Sans on all four's while smirking, The Terminator was right on the right of Sans while he was holding an Plasma Assault Riffle and he was wearing his shades (New Flashback for the Intro)._

**_"There's red in your face"_**

_Rival opens his eyes and smiles, then he sees Real Erin sleeping on the same bed he was in, Rival then slightly blushes._

**_"My motives are laced with gold"_**

_Adrian was seen smiling while he looked at a picture he took with Gwen (Also a New Flashback for the Intro)._

**_"I'm moving and moving!"_**

_Everyone was seen staring at each other at the Cast Reveal (A.K.A The Prologue for the season)._

**_"There's colors in the skyline"_**

_Adrian is seen looking away as Erin also looked away as they kept walking._

**_"That flow into space"_**

_Zack and Fiona just glares at each other the entire time._

**_"The feeling of floating on my own"_**

_Kay and Yuki both bump into each other before Kay just slaps Yuki._

**_"No one in this place"_**

_Erin just remained silent as she heard Real Erin's scream, Real Erin's side of the car went off into the left lane and was gone. _

**_"I don't belong here!"_**

_Yuki turned around and she saw Symbiote Erin right behind her while Symbiote Erin smiled which showed off her sharp teeth._

**_*Song Skip*_**

_**"Had me going, my friend"**_

Zack and Fiona were walking side by side with each other and it was daytime.

_**"I'm so blind, I can't stand"**_

Adrian and Other Erin were the next pair who were walking by each other while it was nighttime around them.

_**"Left alone with your hand"**_

Kay and Yuki lastly were the last duo seen who were walking with each other, but there were a bunch of dark clouds around them and it was heavily raining where they were at.

_**"I think that I can see your eyes"**_

The camera then zoomed into Kay's black eyes.

_**"And the past can show you"**_

_Zack and Fiona goes onto a orange platform, then they glare at each other in TDTW._

_**"All the life we've been through"**_

_Erin falls onto her knees and she starts crying as the camera fades to black and zooms out in TDF, this was showed side by side with Adrian kissing Gwen in TDTW._

_**"Lost and gone and frozen but I'm just-"**_

_Kay and Yuki glare at each other while standing face to face in TDW earlier this season._

**_"I'm Always Runiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"_**

The screen glitches and the remaining six competitors were all seen running while the world around them glitched a lot, but they all kept staring in front of them even while this happened and the screen glitched one more time and shows the title card.

* * *

**Total Drama Wars**

**Episode 18: Always Running**

* * *

The sun was seen rising and the remaining competitors were all awake, they were anticipating the last challenge before the finals but they were talking with different people.

"It looks like we're near the end" Adrian states while he was sitting on a couch.

"Indeed we are, and it looks like only one of us can win" Zack's voice was heard, then the camera turns to him and Zack was sitting on the couch to the left of Adrian's couch while laying down onit, the couch was facing towards the right.

"I think me and my teammate could have a chance of winning this..." A voice was shyly heard claiming, then Adrian and Zack look at who said this, it was Kay who was sitting on a couch to the right of Adrian's couch, her couch was facing left.

"You're not wrong about that, you two got last place last season so you two have experience inside of The Final Reckoning" Zack confirmed while sitting up.

"Well, I've been in The Final Reckoning two times, so I also got tons of experience when it comes to that place especially since I've actually won both times in that place" Adrian states while he leans back on the couch and he was smirking while saying this.

"...That's...demoralizing..." Kay responds while she frowned, Adrian saw this before sighing and his smirk went away.

"Alright, sorry for saying those words, Although I am probably not gonna apologize if me and 'Erin' quote-on-quote cause you and Yuki to be sent home, because even if we're not exactly rivals, I'm gonna try my best to win this season" Adrian confirmed while glaring at Kay, Kay looks back at him and she gulped, Kay then looks away while thinking about Adrian's words.

"Adrian...I know you're not the worst person here so don't word things to sound more mean than actually saying it" Zack responds while staring at Adrian, Adrian then looks back at him and he blinks for a bit.

"To be fair I haven't been treated that well by much other people, but because Kay is here, I guess I'm sorry for saying the truth?" Adrian tries saying but he does this in a unsure toned voice, Zack then facepalmed.

"Look, Adrian, Kay, How about all three of us say that it's fair game and that whichever one of us gets out, then there's no hard feelings, okay?" Zack tries to get all three of them on the same page, Adrian and Kay then look at Zack after hearing this.

"Fine, but I'll only accept it if none of you get upset at me for doing Whatever It Takes to win, got it?" Adrian requests while he leans back, he looked at Zack and Kay.

"I'm on board with that idea, Kay?" Zack answered before directing the conversation to Kay, Zack and Adrian both stare at Kay after this happens. Kay looks back at the both of them and she looks down to think about what to say. After a bit of thinking, Kay looks back up and looks back at Zack and Adrian before nodding.

"Yeah...I guess that means I'll try my best to win this" Kay states while she smiled a bit, there was some confidence heard in her voice.

"Same here" Adrian responds, he was smirking again and Kay chuckled a bit after seeing this, Zack was leaning back on his couch and he laughed a bit while seeing Adrian's and Kay's interaction.

"Looks like we will all be enjoying ourselves..." Zack begins speaking, then Kay and Adrian looks at Zack awkwardly while letting his words sink in, Zack then blinks before he blushed upon noticing what he said, "O-Oh! Not in that kind of way!" Zack quickly shouts.

"Suuure" Kay and Adrian sarcastically respond in unison, then Zack, Adrian, and Kay all laugh with each other after this happened, Kay's slight smile had widened a bit more.

"Heh, I'm gonna be honest, I'm gonna be more satisfied with beating Adrian and Erin than anything else" Kay remarked while staring at Zack, Zack then raised an eyebrow while Adrian looked on at the both of them.

"Why is that?" Zack questions while the smile remained on his face.

"Because for one, Adrian's an a**hole and plus he eliminated Rival so I'd like to avenge him...and also because of Erin due to some of her, relationships" Kay states, her smile went away and she looks back at Adrian.

"Can't wait to see if you'll be able to pull it off then, but I guess if I do get the opportunity, I'd eliminate you and Yuki because Zack is a much better person than Rival has EVER been and also because I'm not a fan of you" Adrian confirmed, his smile had gone away also and he was now glaring at Kay, Kay was glaring back at him, Zack saw this before sighing.

"Goodluck to all of us I guess" Zack remarked before standing up and he walked away, meanwhile Kay and Adrian kept glaring at each other.

_"I'm totally gonna take you and your horrible human being of a teammate" _Adrian states in his mind while the staredown kept on happening.

_"Me and Yuki will try our best to take out you and your stupid smart nice teammate...but, if we fail..." _Kay begins thinking and a frown formed on her face while she began looking down, Adrian blinked and he stood up also before deciding to walk away also which left Kay all by herself.

* * *

Fiona was seen walking into the kitchen and she stared at the refrigerator door.

"Hey, Are you gonna get something or-?" Fiona heard someone ask, she then looks behind her and saw that it was Other Erin who was behind her.

"Hey, you might never know what may be in a refrigerator!" Fiona remarked, "Trust me, I'd know..."

"Whatever" Other Erin responds, she pushed Fiona out her way and opened the refrigerator door, Other Erin grabbed a water bottle from it before closing the door, Fiona growled after falling onto the ground.

"Hey!" Fiona shouts, she then got back onto her feet while Other Erin began to walk away, Fiona grabs her should and turns her around.

"What is-" Other Erin was gonna ask without much care, but Fiona immediately slaps her face so hard that Other Erin immediately collapsed onto the ground, her eyes widened after falling but Fiona just glared down at Other Erin.

"You know, there's a lesson that people don't know, but I'll tell you about it, **Don't *bleep* with a ballerina" **Fiona states with seriousness, Other Erin then looks up at Fiona while her slap mark was imprinted on her left cheek.

"...Hey..." Fiona and Other Erin heard, they both look at the direction at the voice, for Fiona the voice was in front of her and Other Erin looked in the same direction, it was Yuki.

"Hey Yuki..." Fiona responds, Yuki then blinks while staring down at Other Erin.

"Fiona...can me and Other Erin have a one-on-one chat?" Yuki asks, Fiona then raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Fiona remarks before chuckling, but Yuki sighed.

"Fine, I guess you could join in on the conversation" Yuki states, Fiona's eyes then widened and she looked confused for a bit while Other Erin got back onto her feet.

"What's the discussion about?" Other Erin asks with a frown on her face, Yuki kept staring before she sighed.

"...What happened to Erin?" Yuki asks with a serious look on her face while staring at her, Fiona then blinks for a bit and she stares at Other Erin with Yuki.

"I'm just gonna say that, we all have one thing in common...we're not nice people, so the winner of this season can technically be called the best of the worst" Other Erin dodges the question entirely.

"No *bleep* sherlock, we literally said that when we talked with each other" Fiona points out, Yuki just growled.

"Look, Fake Erin-" Yuki was beginning to say, Other Erin then glares at her.

"It's not Fake Erin, it's either Superior Erin, or as I'd like to call myself now, REAL Erin" 'REAL' Erin states, Yuki then growls.

"I don't give a damn, you're both Erin's and you're both people I can't stand...but those are for different reasons" Yuki responds, Other Erin growled upon hearing this while Fiona was now just observing the situation. Fiona decides to speak more, "The Erin I know, is annoying and I NEVER want to be her friend...but the Erin I met a few challenges ago...she was different" she was looking down while speaking and she was remembering what happened with Symbiote Erin. Yuki then looked back up, Fiona raised an eyebrow while Other Erin's face was emotionless, "I KNOW, that you have something to do with her difference, and I'm gonna be completely honest, I prefer the annoying Erin than the Erin that ALMOST KILLED ME!"

"..." Other Erin remained silent upon first hearing this before she looked up, "I let Carnage and Venom get her..." Yuki and Fiona's eyes both widened upon hearing this.

"Why?..." Fiona asks with seriousness in her voice, Other Erin then smirks while looking at Fiona.

"Let's just say that, I'm not as nice as my counterpart...and that I will not hesitate to eliminate any of you two, no matter who you're both associated with" Other Erin responds before a cocking sound is heard, Fiona and Yuki look around them after hearing this, but Fiona falls onto the ground after being nailed in the back of the head by Other Erin's black gauntlets she had built last chapter. Yuki heard a thud and she immediately turned around, her eyes widened even more upon seeing that Other Erin had black gauntlets around her arm. Other Erin just chuckled before she swings her left gauntlet at Yuki, but Yuki was able to dodge the first punch and she looks at the smirk on Other Erin's face.

"..." Yuki remained quiet and she was able to dodge another swing from Other Erin's right arm, she then stared at the her left arm again, but Yuki then saw a hole on her left gauntlet.

"Surprise~" Other Erin states, then a explosion goes off from inside the gauntlet which causes the gauntlet to fall apart, but a shotgun bullet was seen coming out of the gauntlet as it falls apart, Yuki couldn't react in time and the shotgun bullet got near her chest before it suddenly blew up right there and this caused Yuki to go flying and she crashes through the wall, Yuki's eyes were closed and there were a bunch of burn marks on her she was also bleeding from her chest, Other Erin saw this before she simply walked away.

* * *

Sans was seen waiting as six portals opened up, Cody Carson was on the right of him, and The Terminator was on the left of Sans while they all had waited.

"Who do you think is gonna make it through this?" Cody Carson asks with a smile on his face.

"According to my database research, there are too much variables and possibilities at the moment to pick someone" The Terminator doesn't answer the question at all.

"You always gotta rely on your robotic bulls***, don't you?" Cody Carson asks with some annoyance heard in his voice.

"I try my best to be professional in a human way and I don't want to make rash judgements because anything can happen especially with the existence of the Multiverse" The Terminator responds while he kept a straight face.

"Can we stop talking about this? The Multiverse isn't even relevant to the situation, besides, there are always **multi**ple outcomes" Sans decides to make a pun, Cody Carson then glares at Sans.

"That is true" The Terminator doesn't notice the pun and he nods, Sans then blinks before shrugging.

"Welp..." Sans says, then no one else speaks and the only thing heard is the wind, until the six competitors all came out of each portal, Yuki was not looking well and Fiona was clutching the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" The Terminator questions while looking at Yuki, Yuki then growls.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm p-perfectly okay, it's n-not like anything there's a-any OBVIOUS marks on me..." Yuki very sarcastically responds, everyone looked at her except for Other Erin who was impatiently tapping her feet like Sonic the *bleep*ing Hedgehog.

"Are you being-" The Terminator questions, Yuki then growls and she glares at The Terminator, The Terminator notices this, "Alright then, because you got hurt right before a challenge...we will not heal you."

"D-Dammit..." Yuki responds and she looks down, Kay then gulped after hearing this before looking at the three hosts.

"That's definitely gonna be a disadvantage for any challenges in general" Cody Carson remarks before he chuckled, Sans just sighed and he looks at Fiona.

"Hey Fiona, What happened to the back of your head?" Sans asks, Fiona then blinks.

"...I don't know..." Fiona honestly answers, Yuki then tries to say something, but she grits her teeth and clutches her chest due to her injuries.

"Weird...guess I'll have to check the tapes while the challenge happens" Sans confirmed, The Terminator then nods.

"SPEAKING OF WHICH!" Cody Carson loudly interrupts Sans, Sans then sighed.

"Alright, Today's challenge is called **The Final Stretch" **Sans confirmed while he used his SERIOUS VOICE AGAIN!

"Sounds like the last leg of a race" Zack comments, Sans then blinks and he...facepalms? before he then sighed.

"That's because it is basically a race, but this one is...different" Sans states while the smile on his skeletal face got bigger, The Terminator's stomach then opens up and reveals six PS4 controllers inside of it, Sans grabs the controllers and he passes each of them to the six competitors, they all looked confused.

"Are we playing a game or something?" Adrian questions what everyone was thinking right now, however Cody Carson pukes out three flatscreen TV's which were all on a stand, everyone's eyes widened and they stare at him.

"Don't ask..." Cody Carson remarks.

"Alright, each duo will now connect to each of the gaming consoles" Sans directs, then The Terminator takes out three PS4 consoles which he places down on the stands next to each TV, Zack and Fiona, Kay and Yuki, Adrian and Other Erin, all connect their controllers to each console, all of the TV's then turn on.

"Wait, aren't normal consoles and TV's connected to electricity?" Other Erin asks.

"These electronics were made to be wireless...don't question it" Sans answers the question, Everyone saw that they were already playing a game.

"So...How do we win the challenge?" Adrian questions, Sans then chuckled.

"First duo to make it out of the game will choose who they are going against in the final!" Sans exclaimed.

"...What?" Kay finally speaks, The Terminator then begins pressing some buttons on his arm and a blue screen with a white handprint was seen on it, The Terminator then puts his hand on the handprint and suddenly his eyes go completely red, Fiona begins turning into dust while her dust went into the game.

"I don't feel so good..." Fiona says before all her dust was gone, Zack then began turning into dust also.

"What the hell, man? Oh no, HOLY SHIIIIIII-" Zack was cut off as his dust was completely sucked into the game.

"Wait, Why is no one else turning into dust?" Adrian asks, then two lightning bolts comes out the TV which strikes Adrian and Other Erin.

"WHAT THEEEEEE-" Other Erin was shouting, then they both disappear along with the lightning bolts, electricity surrounded the TV the duo's controllers were connected to.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN TO US!?" Kay asks very loudly, she was definitely freaking out after seeing one duo turn into dust and another get struck by lightning, Kay and Yuki just disappear as a pop sound was heard...and that was it.

"Seriously?" Cody Carson asks with disappointment heard in his voice.

**"Challenge Time"** Sans confirmed seriously, he then walks away while Cody Carson sat down and stared at all the three TV's, all the TV's then turn on afterwards.

* * *

***Challenge Time***

"Ugh..." A voice was heard, then someone was seen opening their eyes, they slowly got onto their feet.

"What happened?" Fiona's voice was heard, then the person looks at Fiona, the person was Zack and he shrugged.

"No idea...but it looks like this race, is different" Zack was able to say with confidence before looking around, Zack and Fiona looked in front of them before seeing a flat out obstacle course in front of them, there was boulders, pits of wooden spikes which went up and down every three seconds, along with some vines over some of the spike pits, there was also two walls which were above a pool of lava.

"Indeed it is...but there's no time to waste!" Fiona exclaimed, she then began to run only for her to stop running and she grabs the back of her head again, "D-Dammit!"

"Fiona, What did I miss?" Zack asks with a curious look on his face and he walked up to Fiona, Fiona looked back at him and sighed.

"A few things, but right now we need to run, so let's hurry the hell up and win this thing...and trust me, even if I'm a bit hurt, I'll be able to make it through this" Fiona assures Zack, Zack then nods before he then runs ahead.

"Catch up if you can!" Zack's voice was heard, Fiona then chuckled.

"I will" Fiona states to herself, then she grits her teeth and let's go of the back of her head before she takes off and runs after Zack.

* * *

"Wait, I'm fine!?" Other Erin asks while she sat up and her eyes widened, however she saw that there was an Assault Riffle in her hand and she smiles, "I am gonna enjoy this challenge."

"Where do we go to!?" Other Erin heard, she then looks behind her and saw Adrian who was wearing a grey beanie while he also held an Assault Riffle.

"If I had to guess...we're gonna need to shoot our way to the end of this level" Other Erin observed while she kept looking around the place, she saw some bushes, a rock, and a house.

"How do we know where to go?" Adrian asks, then he blinks upon seeing something on the side of him, it was an arrow which was pointing to the front of him in orange, it also had 'Finish' above it in orange, there was one by Other Erin also.

"Question answered" Other Erin responds, then her eyes widened as she dodged a sniper bullet which then lands in the ground.

"Sniper!" Adrian alerts and he immediately jumps behind a crate and takes cover there, Other Erin growled and she tries aiming for the sniper but none of her bullets could reach it.

"Stupid range!" Other Erin shouts, then she saw ten people come from the right side of the house and she immediately hides right behind another crate which was across from Adrian's crate.

"I hate this already!" Adrian exclaimed, then he looks at Other Erin while she looked back at him, she growls before she tries to think of a way to get out the situation.

* * *

Kay was seen unconscious on the ground before she opened her eyes and looks around.

"Well...at least I'm alive..." Kay responds, until she saw a bunch of carnage happen around her while a bunch of other people were battling each other, Kay then coughs before she crawled over and she got to a rock before getting up.

"Finally you woke up" Kay heard then she looked over and saw Yuki, Yuki had a coconut mask on her face with some metal shoulder pads, she also now wore a purple tank top, plus she also had black shorts on along with purple yellow metal boots.

"Y-Yuki?" Kay questions, the mask on Yuki's face then disappears and her face is now seen.

"No time for questions...I overheard some guys yelling earlier about getting spells, so we gotta quickly get some spells" Yuki quickly explained to Kay while she looked around for anything that could heart them badly.

"Hold on, I don't even know what's going on!" Kay exclaimed, she also looked different as she wore a zipped up black jacket along with red shoulder pads, there was a black scarf wrapped around her stomach with red glitter on each of the tiny spikes on it, Kay also had black shorts on along with red snow boots that had some grey lines on it, along with white sleeves on her jacket.

"I'm pretty sure we gotta race to the top of that mountain" Yuki explained while pointing to a mountain, Kay then looks at it before nodding.

"Alright then, Where's the spells?" Kay questions, Yuki then points to a book which was near them.

"There's one" Yuki confirmed, Kay then nods only for her to see a fireball come close to hitting Yuki.

"MOVE!" Kay shouts and she automatically pushes Yuki out the way and the fireball hits Kay which sends her crashing through the rock, Yuki went flying and she landed right next to the book, Yuki then swipes at the door and it disappears, Yuki looks at the person who shot the fireball and she points at them before a laser comes out her finger and the person fell onto their back afterwards.

"Laser fingers...neat" Yuki casually responds, she then saw Kay slowly getting up, Yuki then got onto her feet also until suddenly she is launched into the air by a rock which came out the ground.

"Oh no..." Kay responds after seeing this, then Yuki lands on Kay and they both end up on the ground.

* * *

Zack saw the wooden spike pit in front of him and he stops running, he didn't see a vine over this one.

"The heck!? How do I get over this!?" Zack loudly questions due to the wide gap of the spike pit.

"JUUUUUUUUUMP!" Zack heard, he then immediately moves out the way and Fiona runs past him as the wooden spikes go down and she was able to jump over the spike pit and land on the other side.

"Oh...Can I jump that far?" Zack asks while looking at his feet.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Fiona shouts while she clutched the back of her head again, Zack then nods.

"ALRIGHT!" Zack exclaims, he then squats down and gets ready to jump.

"Now! Time the jump!" Fiona directs Zack, Zack then nods before he leans forward while squatting and he sees the spikes go down, he immediately tries to jump over the spike pit as this happens.

"AHHHHHHH!" Zack screams...like a little *bleep*, he was able to land on the other side and then the spikes came up afterwards, Zack was having some trouble balancing and he was swatting his arms.

"Looks like I'm the better jumper" Fiona remarks, Zack then begins to fall backwards into the spike pit but Fiona was able to grab his hand and she grits her teeth as she pulls Zack up while the spike pit goes up, Zack was almost impaled by the wooden spikes but Fiona was able to pull him out the way and they both fell onto the ground.

"Heh...guess I owe you one" Zack says with a smile, he then got up along with Fiona.

"To be fair, I don't even know if you can respawn in this game so let's just move along and get through this quickly" Fiona responds, Zack then nods before they both run more.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Adrian analyzes the situation and he stares at the people who were walking around, he looks over at Other Erin.

_"Do you have an idea on what to do?" _Other Erin mouths to him, Adrian then gasps before nodding, he then pulls a grenade out of his pocket before smirking.

"SOMETHING COOL!" Adrian shouts as he pulled the pin off the grenade and he jumped out his hiding spot and he threw the grenade at the group of people that were right in front of his crate, then the grenade blows up and it blows up the players while Adrian quickly runs back over to his crate to grab his gun, but a bullet goes through his left hand, "GAH!". Adrian clutches his left hand with his right hand and saw that it was the sniper who had shot his hand. The sniper then loads in another bullet and fires another one aimed directly at his head, Adrian's eyes widened as the bullet was near his face, but another bullet hits the sniper bullet away from Adrian's head and it bounces off a mirror which makes it fly back at the sniper.

"Headshot" Other Erin confirmed as the camera cuts away and shows the sniper falling onto his back, she then looks at Adrian.

"...That wasn't a 360, but that was good" Adrian responds he then lets go of his hand and it looked to be completely alright.

"Alright, from what I'm able to pick up about this game, you automatically heal even though a bullet literally goes through you..." Other Erin quickly explained.

"Yep, and if my knowledge about video games have taught me anything, then I definitely know that some maps are designed to be three lanes specifically, so we gotta both go down the same lane" Adrian adds on while staring at the house which had a clear paths on the left and right of it, but it also had an open door which they could enter.

"I say we go through the right path because going into the house will only make us more vulnerable to anyone who is waiting for us" Other Erin states while point down the right lane, Adrian then looks at her.

"You're lucky that you got a brain" Adrian responds before he went down the right lane while Other Erin followed him.

* * *

Kay and Yuki both slowly got up, Kay coughed out after doing so while Yuki grabs her chest.

"D-Dammit! Our wounds from the real world still affects us in the game..." Yuki confirmed, Kay's eyes then widened before she looks around worryingly.

"T-That means...I-I'm gonna have t-to protect y-you and get us t-through the top of the m-mountain" Kay responds while she stuttered, she was sweating while speaking.

"...Deal with it..." Yuki states with an irritated look on her face, then a person is seen running before a rock launches them into the air and they were holding a red sword while glaring at Yuki and Kay, they both gulp upon seeing this, Kay then saw a book right next to them and she swipes at it which causes it to disappear.

"U-Uhhhh" Kay tries to think of something to do and she was able to summon a scroll in her hand while a white looking shield surrounds her, Kay then stares at Yuki, "Okay, I'm gonna need some time to charge-"

"JUST HURRY UP!" Yuki shouts, then the sword person lands on the ground right in front of Yuki, Yuki then glares at the person who was wearing a hockey mask before she swiped at another spell book that was nearby and she summons fire in her hand right as she tries slapping the person. However the sword person was able to move backwards and they avoided the attack only for Yuki to send a bunch of fires balls at them, the person was able to use their sword and they slash at all the fireballs and were able to not get hit by any of them. "Alright...this is not gonna be easy, looks like I'm gonna need to stall some more" Yuki observed, the person then raised their arm but Yuki immediately rolled out the way before the rock comes out the ground and she sends another fireball at the person, the person then cuts through the fireball also before slashing at Yuki which caused green projectiles to come out his red sword. Yuki's eyes widened but she was able to barely dodge the three projectiles and she suddenly got an idea before smirking. She stood and looks down, Yuki is then launched into the air by a rock which comes out the ground and she chuckles while the person made a confused sound.

_"...Almost there..." _Kay thinks to herself while the teleportation was nearly complete, Yuki however raises her left hand into the air while a weird soundwave surrounded it and suddenly the skies starts to become dark and cloudy.

"Hehehe~" Yuki chuckled more before she swipes her left hand down and this causes a bunch of fire meteors to fall from the skies and this causes a bunch of people to be blown up, the sword person tries cutting some of it but their sword broke and they were burnt. After the fire meteors finished, Yuki landed on her feet and she looks around only to see everyone was staring at her, she then gulped. "Uhhh?" Yuki didn't know what to say, then her and Kay disappeared afterwards.

* * *

"Hiyah!" Zack exclaimed after he was able to jump over a pit of lava, Fiona just rolled her eyes before squinting them in pain a bit, but she was able to run and she also jumped over the pit of lava.

"At least you're getting the hang of this" Fiona says, then she looks up and her eyes widened.

"Fiona...What's wrong?" Zack asks, Fiona then points and Zack looks at where she was pointing to, He saw that the flagpole at the end of the level was very far away from them and it was on top of a mountain!

"Looks like we've found our destination" Fiona confirmed while Zack growls.

"Dammit! We gotta get through this game quicker!" Zack yells, Fiona nods in agreement.

"True, and we don't even know how the other duos are doing so we gotta somehow find a game breaking glitch of some kind..." Fiona then tries thinking of a shortcut they can take, she saw that there were two walls across from each other and lava at the bottom between the two walls.

"Got any ideas?" Zack questions with concern heard in his voice, Fiona nods before staring at Zack.

"Yeah, but first I want to know something Zack...Do you trust me with getting through this game?" Fiona asks a question of her own, Zack raised an eyebrow after hearing this before sighing.

"Look Fiona, you're not in the best condition right now so I'm pretty sure I should take the lead if you care about winning this thing" Zack (sorta) answered with a straight face, Fiona then chuckles.

"Nah, I'm always better than you" Fiona remarked right before she jumps onto Zack's head and she jumps off it which causes her to get on top of one of the walls.

"Hey!" Zack scolds Fiona, but she just smirked at him before turning around and saw a living coconut tree in front of her, her smirk then went away and she looked confused.

"...What?"

* * *

Adrian and Other Erin remained quiet, someone then jumps out the window out the side of the house and they aim their gun at the both of them, Adrian was able to quickly react and he immediately shot the person in the air, the person then fell onto the ground in front of them.

"Noob" Adrian remarks as he saw this, another person jumps out a bush which was by the house and they smack Adrian with their gun which launches Adrian and knocks him down. The person quickly aimed at Other Erin, but Other Erin pulled a revolver from her pocket and she spun it before aiming at the person, the person's eyes widened. Other Erin then smirked at the person while they try to pull their trigger, but she already had pulled the trigger and the person went through the person before they could fire their bullets, the person then collapsed onto the ground and there was no blood coming out them.

"Always be prepared" Other Erin states while she looked at Adrian, Adrian just rolled his eyes before he gets up and stands on his feet, the both of them began walking more and they got pass the house. However, they could see that the house had let to an open battlefield which looked like it was used for soccer but there was dead grass all over the place. Adrian then looks at Other Erin before looking forward, he then cautiously began walking forward while Other Erin stood by him and aimed her Assault Riffle as she puts her Revolver back in her pocket.

"We're getting close" Adrian observed while he saw the end which was in their sights, the end was apparently a helicopter which was waiting for them. Other Erin looks around and she saw a bullet go just right pass her face, then she aimed her riffle in the direction the bullet came and she shot another person down, they were on the roof of the house and they fell off the roof. Adrian then saw someone holding an RPG and he rolled out the sigh of the person and he hid behind a box, Other Erin turns to Adrian and she heard a sound before looking at the direction it came from.

"What the-?" Other Erin questions, but her eyes quickly widened as she saw a rocket fly at her, she immediately fell onto her back and the rocket went right above her but she wasn't hit by it. However it flew to the house and exploded it, the house was now gone which Other Erin saw. She immediately rolls out the sigh of the RPG person while they put another rocket in their RPG and she hid behind a car.

"You're so damn lucky" Adrian says after seeing this happen, Other Erin nods in agreement and she peeks out from the car and she saw a rocket flying to her car. Other Erin immediately begins running away from the car but the rocket blows up her car which causes Other Erin to fly across the map and she lands in the bushes, she didn't come out of the bushes afterwards. Adrian's box flew away and so he went onto the battlefield and he began running towards the RPG person and he aims his gun at them, but he is shot but another person nearby and so he immediately double jumped into the air and he puts his Assault Riffle away and instead he pulls out a Sniper, "360 NO SCOPE!" Adrian shouts while he does 360's in the air and he fires his gun while spinning, the camera then follows the sniper bullet in slow motion. The bullet was seen going to someone who peeked their head out from behind a pillar and the bullet goes through their head and they fell onto the ground afterwards. Adrian finally landed on the ground and he glares at the RPG person before he puts his Sniper Gun away and he pulls out his Assault Riffle and begins charging at the person again.

* * *

Kay and Yuki were seen suddenly appearing on a cliff which was near the top of the mountain, they both looked up.

"W-We're close!" Kay exclaimed with a surprised look on her face, Yuki looked up and nods.

"Yeah...but currently we have no way to get up there..." Yuki confirmed before staring at Kay with a straight face, Kay saw this before she sweats and nervously chuckles.

"Whoops" Kay responds awkwardly, Yuki rolled her eyes before looking around the cliff, she saw that there were two trees on the small cliff they were on, she then saw other cliffs nearby.

"Alright, we can jump to other cliffs and get our way to the top that way, we're close to the end, I know it" Yuki states to Kay with a determined tone heard in her voice.

"Got it!" Kay responds before she quickly began to run and she was able to jump onto another cliff, but she stumbled and swayed her arms around after landing, "No! No! No!" she shouts, but she was able to regain her balance and she sighed in relief after doing so, "Yes!"

"You gotta work on jumping" Yuki responds as she easily stuck the landing and looks at Kay, Kay then pouts a bit before looking down.

"I'm gonna lose this for us...aren't I?" Kay asks with certainty heard in her voice, Yuki then growls before she touches her chin and raises her head, she then slaps her face, Kay then gasps after being slapped and she rubs the slap mark Yuki had left on her, she then pouts while she rubs the slap mark and she looked down again. Yuki saw this reaction and she smirked a bit, but she quickly shook her head and sighed.

"We are if you don't pick up the pace, so please, follow me and don't let your thoughts get the best of you, again" Yuki demands, she then turns around and she jumped onto another cliff.

"O-Okay..." Kay mumbles while there were tears in her eyes, but she wipes her eyes and she followed Yuki's lead, Yuki was seen jumping onto the top of the mountain and Kay did the same afterwards. Kay was shyly looking down while Yuki just stared right in front of them and she crumbled her fists.

"It looks like we got two people left to go!" Yuki confirmed, Kay looks up and saw that there were two people in front of them, one of which had an oversized sword and spiky blonde hair while the other person was holding a knife and they had a creepy smile on their face along with a green shirt that had yellow stripes on it. Yuki then growls before the two people charged at Yuki and Kay, they both slashed their weapons at the camera.

* * *

Fiona stared at the coconut tree, then it charges at her and she tries to think fast and she tries kicking it but she is automatically knocked back and she fell off the wall.

"DAMIIIIIIT!" Fiona shouts while she was falling, Zack sees her falling and he simply takes a step back and Fiona fell onto the ground in front him. Zack smirks before he looks over Fiona, Fiona opened her eyes and saw Zack while clutching the back of her head.

"Who is better again?~" Zack asks, Fiona pushes his face away and he laughed a bit after Fiona does this, she then got onto her feet and then they saw the coconut tree monster jump off the wall and land in front of the both of them.

"It's the coconut tree monster!" Fiona confirmed while she glares at it, she got ready to battle it.

"...What?" Zack questions while he scratches the back of his head, the coconut monster then charged at them, Zack thinks quickly and he picks up a coconut, or half of one in this case.

"Seriously? What is a coconut supposed to do!?" Fiona asks with some annoyance heard in her voice, Zack then lines up his shot and throws the half-coconut into the coconut tree which causes the half-coconut to spin like a football before it bounces off the enemy and the coconut tree poofs away.

"..." Zack and Fiona were very silent after seeing this happen and Fiona slowly looks over at Zack with a surprised look on her face, Zack then looks back at her with a smirk.

**"I'M A GENIUS"** Zack remarks very proudly, Fiona then pushes his face away from her after hearing this and she looks away.

"Keep telling yourself that..." Fiona states with some salt heard in her voice, she then sighed before the both of them run on the walls and they jump from wall to wall, they keep doing this until they end up on the other side before they saw an open wooden gate. Zack and Fiona saw that there was the flagpole at the end of the other side of the gate which caused both their eyes to sparkle with excitement. The both of them immediately charged through the wooden gates and after they enter, the gates slam shut and a bunch of coconut tree monsters appears around them, Fiona and Zack glares at all the monsters surrounding them and they look at each other and nod.

"Let's do this..." Zack says with a lot of confidence, Fiona nods in agreement and the both of them charged at the monsters.

* * *

Adrian aimed his gun at the RPG person and he fires his bullets, but the person threw the RPG into the air and rolled out the way of the bullets, Adrian kept firing his bullets, but he suddenly ran out.

"Oh crap..." Adrian remarks while the person catches their RPG on their shoulder and they aim it at him, Adrian thought fast and he threw his gun which caused the gun to bonk onto the person's head and they stumble and struggle to keep the RPG up. Adrian immediately tries to pull out his riffle only for the person to recover from the hit and they fire their rocket at him. Adrian's eyes widened and he noticed the rocket was aimed lower than usual so he decided to jump into the air only for him to accidentally land on the rocket and he begins flying away on it, "HOLY *BLEEEEEEEP!*"

"..." The person remained quiet and they drop their RPG before pulling out a sniper and he aims it at Adrian while Adrian tries to reload his ammo, the person then begins pulling the trigger only for them to drop the sniper gun and they fell onto the ground after a shot went off. The person fell down and revealed Other Erin to still be alive while she was holding her Revolver in her hand.

"Next time, turn on your hitmarker" Other Erin states before she noticed that her revolver was already out of bullet and she groans, "Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have used my bullets to practice threatening people" she confirmed before sighing.

_*Flashback*_

_"Alright Erin...I know that you're mad at me for what happened, but that doesn't mean you can't kill me!" Other Erin exclaimed while she pointed her revolver to a dummy's head, the dummy had a long blonde wig on it and they had her lab coat on, she then fired the bullet and a the bullet goes through the dummy's head. Other Erin then sighs in relief after the shot, she then blew the smoke from her gun away and smirked, she then noticed something inside the dummy's body and so he looked down into the dummy's body where she shot off it's head. Only for a bunch of soda to erupt out of the dummy and she swats her hands around which causes her to accidentally shoot around the room and the soda even ended up on the ground, Other Erin slipped on it and she falls onto the ground before part of the roof above her cracks apart and crushes her._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"Maybe I should practice less..." Other Erin remarked while staring at her Revolver, she then heard an explosion before looking her and she saw Adrian falling from the sky.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!" Adrian was shouting while he fell, but he crashed into the ground in the distance and he was silent afterwards, Other Erin watched this happen before she groaned.

"Neat...a setback..." Other Erin responds with some annoyance heard in her voice, she then sprints over to Adrian but she had to stop a few times because of her limited stamina, she reached Adrian who was down on his back and Other Erin grabbed his hand and pulled him onto her shoulders.

"G-Go!" Adrian instructs, although he didn't have to say it at all considering that Other Erin was already running with Adrian on her shoulders, suddenly ten other players land on the ground and they aimed their guns at the duo.

"Last chance..." Other Erin confirmed, she then ran more while her eyes were locked in on the finish circle and then the other players pull their trigger and they fired their bullets.

* * *

Cloud (The guy with spiky hair and a big sword) had slashed at Yuki, but Yuki quickly ducked below the slash before jumping up and she tries uppercutting Cloud while jumping. Cloud does a backflip which made him able to get out the way of Yuki's uppercut and she summoned fire into her hand and she throws fireballs at Cloud. She kept her eyes on Cloud while firing fireballs at him, however Cloud was quickly able to slash through all her fireballs and Yuki jumped into the air and points to Cloud as lasers came out her hands, Cloud quickly rolled out the way of the lasers before they hurt him but he did put his sword up which caused one of Yuki's lasers to go through her sword and it causes Cloud's sword to now have a sharp tip and the laser had disappeared.

_"Wait...If he has a shorter sword, that means he can move faster!" _Yuki realized in her mind before landing on the ground, but Cloud immediately goes to stab Yuki's chest, but Yuki was barely able to dodge the slash before Cloud then glares at Yuki.

"Hmph" Cloud didn't say much and he just swings his sword in Yuki's direction, Yuki saw this and she grits her teeth as she grabbed onto Cloud's sword and she glares into his shocked eyes after doing so as Yuki held his sword in place while blood came out of her hands while she did so.

**"Let's see if you can handle the HEAT!" **Yuki shouts before her hands then began melting Cloud's sword and she used her fire abilities to do so, Cloud then pulls his sword away afterwards but his blade was completely melted and he had nothing but his handle.

"WHAT!?" Cloud questions, Yuki then punches Cloud's face while fire surrounded her hand and Cloud collapsed onto the ground afterwards, Yuki then panted heavily before gritting her teeth again and the fire in her hands disappear, there was still blood coming out of them and she looked over at Kay.

"Oh no..." Yuki responds, she saw that Kay was just moving out the way of the other person's attacks, the person then threw their knife at Kay (I'm just gonna call the person fighting Kay, Cara because, why not?), Cara then kicks Kay's stomach which causes Kay to fly for a bit and she crashes into a tree.

"AGH!" Kay shouts before sliding down to the ground and she watched Cara approach her with a smile before they raised their hand and a portal opens up by Kay and a giant dark hand comes out the ground. Kay's eyes widened, then the dark hand grabs Kay's leg and throws her to into Cara's knee which she raised and Kay's head brutally connects with it before she lands on the ground and she grabbed her head afterwards as she looked up and saw Cara approaching her again. Kay growled before she got up and tries looking around for a spell and Cara summoned another hand out of a portal, but Kay jumped on the hand and flew through the air for a bit.

"...Not bad..." Cara comments while seeing this, then they turned around after hearing a branch snap, they saw Yuki firing lasers at them but Cara was able to quite easily dodge the lasers while they were now focused on Yuki. Yuki then jumped into the air only for Cara to summon a hand out a portal which grabs Yuki and slams her onto the ground. Yuki rolls onto her back and she gritted her teeth while clutching her chest once again and Cara began approaching her with a smile again, Cara then grabs their knife from earlier and they stand above Yuki holding the knife.

"D-Dammit..." Yuki weakly says while she saw Cara above her, Cara then chuckled.

"Sometimes, you gotta see if you're correct before putting plans in motion, aren't I right?~" Cara asks with a sadistic smile plastered onto their face, Yuki just spits onto their face.

"I-Indeed" Yuki responds with a smirk, Cara's smirk goes away and she looks pissed.

"YOU PIECE OF SH-!" Cara was gonna shout, but then she was pushed away by some lightning, Cara then collides with a tree and her eyes turned red, she saw that Kay was the one who hit her with electricity while electricity surrounded Kay, Kay then looks at the edge of the cliff.

"Alright Yuki, stall enough time for me, I need to jump off this cliff and do a game-breaking glitch that'll allow us to win this, don't ask how I know this and just do it!" Kay directs, Yuki's eyes widened as she heard this but she nods and got onto her feet.

"Good luck with that!" Cara shouts before she began charging towards Kay, but Yuki ran and she nailed Cara in the face which caused Cara to stumble, Kay began running to the edge of the cliff while Yuki then fires a laser out her finger but Cara deflected this with her knife only for Yuki to jump into the air and she glares down at Cara before raising her hand, Cara then began running towards Yuki but Yuki fired another fire ball out her other hand which knocked Cara back onto the ground.

**"Brace yourself" **Yuki states while the clouds became cloudy and dark, Yuki then rained down a bunch of fire meteors from the sky which were all aimed at Cara, Cara held onto their knife and they slashed at the fire meteors as quickly as they could, they then smirked and came up with an idea, they decide to jump off one of the fire meteors and they jumped to Yuki, Yuki tries to quickly fire another fireball out her hand. But Yuki suddenly felt a pain in her chest and she clutched it, this allowed Cara to slash at Yuki and she causes a giant slash mark to appear across of Yuki's body and Yuki fell onto the ground afterwards.

"No time to waste!" Cara shouts after defeating Yuki, she then saw Kay jump off a cliff before she ran and jumps off the cliff also.

"Come on Kay..." Kay motivates herself while she stared down and she closes her eyes while falling as everything goes into slow motion.

* * *

Zack threw his half-coconut at one of the monsters which causes one of the monsters to disappear before one of the other monsters charge at him and knocks him down, Zack then glares up at it and he quickly got up to his feet.

"Never thought I'd have trouble fighting coconut trees" Zack remarks at the odd situation he was in, he then saw one of the monsters charge at him but Zack had caught his half-coconut he threw and he conked the monster on the...wood? with it and the monster disappeared. Another monster charges at Zack but he blocks it with his half-coconut and this caused the monster to fall back and Zack WHACKS the monster with the half-coconut which caused it to crack apart even more and the pieces of the coconut then flew and hit three other monsters and all the monsters hit by the half-coconut and it's pieces disappeared which left Zack with not much of his coconut left as he had two monsters left to defeat. "Hey Fiona! How are you doing!?" Zack loudly asks as he looks over at Fiona.

"Uhhh, Idon'tknowbutI'mgonnaJUUUUUUMP!" Fiona quickly thinks of an idea, she then jumps onto one of the monsters and this causes the monster to disappear. "Wow, this game is weird" Fiona remarked after seeing this, but she is immediately bumped by another monster which knocks her to the ground and Fiona glares up at it. She came up with an idea and she jumps onto her feet before charging at one of the monsters, the monster then charged back at her only for Fiona to jump over it and she ripped some wood off the monster which helped her get a stick, Fiona then swings and gets a hit on the monster and the monster flew into two other monsters which caused the three monsters to disappear, Fiona then chuckled and she saw that she only had three monsters left.

"We're almost there!" Zack exclaimed with a smile, but one of the monsters remaining for him knocks him back and he was near the edge of the platform, there was lava outside of the platform and he gulped. The monster charged at Zack after knocking him back and Zack tries to quickly come up with an idea, but Fiona jumps off the monster and flies into the air afterwards as the monster disappeared.

"Stop slacking off!" Fiona shouts in the air to Zack, she then lands on another monster and the monster disappeared, Fiona then sees the last three monsters all charge at her. Fiona gulps but she tries to quickly think of something, but Zack charged at the monsters and he tackled all three of them at the same time and he was able to tackle all of them which led to all of them falling off the platform and the remaining monsters fell into the lava. Zack then pants before he turns around and smirks at Fiona.

"Stop slacking off~" Zack remarks which Fiona reacted to by flipping off Zack which the camera's censored like usual, He then sees that the wooden gate blocking the flagpole then opened up, Fiona saw this before she began getting onto her feet.

"We're close!" Fiona exclaimed before she began running and she playfully hits Zack with her shoulder while she passed him, "Catch me if ya can!" Fiona tells Zack while smirking at him, Zack then rolled his eyes.

"I will" Zack responds before he threw what was left of his coconut into the back of Fiona's head, Fiona's body then immediately drops onto the ground and she tightly clutches the back of her head.

"Z-ZACK!" Fiona shouts out of frustration, Zack then ran pass her.

"Next time you shouldn't have gotten so cocky" Zack remarks as he jumped and grabbed onto the flagpole, but the flag on the top of the pole didn't come down, his eyes then widened as he looks at Fiona, "WE BOTH NEED TO FINISH TO WIN!" Zack realizes. He then tries letting go of the pole but he couldn't let it go as he accidentally was finished already. Zack then kept watching Fiona and he just kept hoping inside his mind, _"Come on Fiona...for once I'm actually rooting for you, IT'S A MIRACLE!" _He states in his mind, he then saw Fiona clutching the back of her head while she used one harm to crawl towards the flagpole.

"C-Come o-on F-Fiona!" Fiona motivates herself while she stares down the flagpole.

* * *

The camera then showed Other Erin running more and she threw Adrian into the air, he then grabs onto his gun and he fires at the other players while Other Erin had exo jumped into the air and grabbed Adrian's hand.

"I'll take care of this...b****" Other Erin states while staring at Adrian, his eyes then widened before Other Erin threw Adrian into the circle as Other Erin landed on the ground and she ran more while the player's kept missing her because their firing were at stormtrooper levels of accuracy.

But it cuts to Kay who was still falling down, however Cara had thrown her knife at Kay, but Kay was able to open her eyes and she rolls in the air which causes the knife to miss her and Kay kept glaring at the ground.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Cara shouts out of frustration before she then summoned a giant hand out a portal in the air which went to grab Kay, but Kay glares at it and she kicks the hand away while electricity surrounded her feet. Cara's eyes widened and the dark hand went flying away, Kay then fires lightning at the ground which boosts her higher into the air. Kay then grabs Cara's throat while they kept falling.

Only for it to cut to Zack and Fiona, Fiona was still crawling her way and making slow progress to the flagpole while Zack was able to reach out one arm and he tries grabbing Fiona's hand, but he couldn't grab her even despite her being a few inches away.

"WE'RE SO CLOSE!" Zack shouts while he desperately tried helping Fiona, Fiona then tries reaching her hand out to grab Zack's hand, but she feels pain in the back of her hand and she clutched it again. Zack then grits his teeth as he tries stretching his arm out further but he still couldn't reach Fiona. Fiona was staring at Zack's hand and she goes to reach it once again.

Once again, the camera cuts away and shows Other Erin.

"BOOM!" Other Erin shouted as she grabbed the RPG the guy dropped earlier and she turns to the ground, this causes an explosion which causes nearby gas tanks to blow up. There were so many conveniently placed gas tanks to the point that basically the entire battlefield blew up as if this was a Michael Bay movie, except the explosions are actually cool. Other Erin was seen flying through the air and she was smirking while she was falling.

Kay.

"I just did" Kay states while she glared into Cara's eyes, she then lets her hand fill with electricity while Cara's eyes widened more as she saw this. Kay then lets go of her neck only to grab her by her mouth and she had a completely serious look as Cara realized it was at this moment she knew...she was gonna be *bleep*ed up. Kay then releases all the electricity and fires it out of Kay's hand which causes Cara to be sent flying through the air and she CRASHES into the mountain which causes a large crater on it, Kay then smiled a bit, "Now...just gotta do the glitch" Kay confirmed before she looks down while falling more and she straightened her back while she stared down and began bracing herself for impact.

Fiona.

Fiona reached for Zack's hand, but a coconut tree monster spawns and lands in front of Fiona before it kicks her away with it's tiny feet. "FIONA!" Zack shouts out of frustration and some worry, but Fiona was panting and she slowly got onto her feet as she saw the monster, the monster then charged at her while Zack could do nothing but watch. Zack however then crumbles his fist, "Today's a weird day...GO FIONA!" Zack cheers on after he comments on the situation, Fiona then glares at the creature and was now completely focused before she jumps into the air and she uses the rest of her energy to stomp and bounce off the final monster and she began falling towards the flagpole afterwards.

***Challenge Ends***

* * *

The camera showed the TV's and in a blink of an eye, the remaining six competitors were all suddenly seen unconscious on the ground, The Terminator's eyes then turned back to normal and he shook his head.

"Damn...that took a lot of fuel" The Terminator responds, the six competitors all slowly began getting up after everything happened.

"No kidding, that was actually great to watch!" Cody Carson explained with a smile while he wagged his tail, Sans was seen appearing and he approached all the remaining competitors.

"W-Who won!?" Everyone asks, Sans then stared at them before he stood up straight.

"Well, it was certainly a close call, and ironically enough, there was one member left from each duo who had the weight of winning on their shoulders...and all of you literally fell at the same time, it was quite convenient, but it also makes for good TV" Sans says while he kept his smile.

"Just tell the competitors, us, and the audience who won!" Cody Carson impatiently interrupts Sans, Sans then blinks before sighing.

"Fine...the winners of the last challenge of the season before the finals are..." Sans decided to pause as expected, for dramatic effect.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And so will I.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Other Erin, Kay, and Fiona were all seen falling at the same time..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_However, someone was seen reaching out their hand and they had placed their finger on the finish._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

_The camera zoomed out and revealed the person who had done this and won the challenge with their partner was..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**"Adrian and Other Erin" **Sans confirmed.

"YEEEEEEEEEEES!" Adrian shouts out of pure joy and he fell onto the knees while he cried out tears of joy.

"Good~" Other Erin simply responds with a smirk, she then breaks out laughing at the other duos who didn't win the challenge and she was slapping her knee while Fiona and Kay glared at her.

_"YOU SON OF A *BLEEP*!" _Yuki angrily glares in her mind and she crumbled her fists.

_"Dammit..." _Fiona internally says and she looks down before remembering something from earlier this season, but she then remembered that Adrian was also on Other Erin's team and she raised her head and suddenly her eyes began filling with hope.

"I-I...I was so close..." Kay says and she fell onto her knees, Yuki didn't notice this and she just kept glaring at Other Erin because she was just that angry at her. Kay then closed her eyes and looked down while her eyes was closed. Adrian looked over and saw Kay react like this before he blinks and he looks back at Zack.

"Congratulations Adrian" Zack responds to Adrian while he smiled, Adrian then stared at his smile before looking over at Other Erin, Other Erin's laughter had calmed down and she breathes afterwards.

"Hehehe, Now we can choose who's going to the final with us~" Other Erin confirms to Adrian while she still had a cocky smirk on her face, it looked sooo punchable but Adrian didn't punch it and he sighed.

"Alright...let's discuss about this and hope we're on the same page about our decision, alright?" Adrian asks, Other Erin then raised an eyebrow before nodding in agreement, they both then begin quietly discussing while Yuki, Kay, Zack, and Fiona all watched on.

**"Alright...Adrian and Not-the-real Erin, have you two made your decision yet?" **Sans questions while his smile remained plastered on his face, Adrian and Other Erin nods at Sans before they look at the four competitors left.

"Now...me and Other Erin discussed this and we have decided that we're sending home..." Adrian paused while he stares at everyone else.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ZACK AND FI-" Other Erin began interrupting and she tries confirming, but Adrian covered her mouth.

"NO! I SAY WHO WE'RE ELIMINATING!" Adrian loudly confirmed while glaring into Other Erin's eyes, Other Erin glares right back at him and they kept glaring at each other for a bit before Adrian then turns back to the remaining competitors and sighed while a frown appeared on his face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Zack and Fiona..." **Adrian admits, then he looks down after saying this and Other Erin's eyes widened upon hearing this and Adrian removed his hand from her mouth after doing this. Adrian looked completely remorseful and he kept staring at the sandy ground.

"..." Zack looked to be in complete shock and his mouth was dropped while he remained silent due to shock and his eyes were completely widened, he stares at Adrian while he still didn't speak.

"...NO WAY!" Fiona began freaking out, Other Erin then looks at Fiona, they both stared while both of them had some visible shock in their eyes.

"A-Adrian...d-did y-you j-just said what I t-think you just s-said?" Other Erin asks, she was completely stunned that Adrian said Zack and Fiona's names even though those weren't even the names they agreed upon!

"Y-Yeah...I choose to send home F-Fiona and Z-Z-Zack..." Adrian stutters heavily while he kept staring down, he then wipes his eyes. Other Erin then slowly began smiling after hearing this and she chuckled a bit.

"Holy crap...you just betrayed your only friend left in the game just so you can have a better chance of winning Total Drama and 100 Million Dollars..." Other Erin states while she was still in disbelief. Adrian then fell onto his knees and he looked up at Zack, Zack was still staring at Adrian with eyes of shock and he even had some heartbreak in his eyes. Zack then looks down and it took him a bit to take in what just happened.

"A-Adrian..." Zack was able to say, but Fiona charged towards Adrian and Other Erin, Adrian looked down as this happened.

"YOU PIECES OF GREAT APE MONEY *BLEEP*!" Fiona had completely lost it, but Sans turns her soul blue and stops Fiona right in her tracks, but Sans was already sweating from doing this.

"S-She's V-VERY P-PISSED!" Sans shouts out, but The Terminator pulled out a minigun which he aimed at Fiona, Fiona then looks over at The Terminator and saw the minigun.

**"Stand down...or be TERMINATED" **The Terminator threatens Fiona, Fiona then stares at the minigun for a bit, she glares at Other Erin and Adrian one more time before crossing her arms.

"...Fine..." Fiona responds as she stopped resisting, Sans then sighs in relief before he turns Fiona's soul back to normal and Fiona began backing away very reluctantly.

"Alright...Kay and Yuki, you will be going into the finals of Total Drama Wars once again to face off against Other Erin and Adrian!" Sans announces, then Yuki smiled at this fact.

"YES! I GET A SECOND CHANCE AT GETTING BACK AT ALL THE PEOPLE WHO BULLIED ME!" Yuki shouts while she seemed completely ready for the finale and she was very excited about it.

"...R-Really!?" Kay asks as she looks up and she got onto her feet, she slowly began smiling, "I-I'm a-actually g-going t-to t-the f-finals a-again!?"

"Yes...are you deaf?" Cody Carson sarcastically asks, Kay and Yuki then loudly cheer after hearing this and they immediately went up to Adrian and Other Erin, Other Erin was face to face with Yuki.

**"It's all gonna work out in the end~"** Other Erin states while she smirked at Yuki, Yuki just chuckled.

"Indeed it will, after all...karma's a *bleep*" Yuki responds, Other Erin then laughed a bit.

"You're not wrong about that, Yuki Miyamoto" Other Erin says with confidence, she was very cocky right now.

"Although, I don't like Erin...I certainly hope that she will soon get her revenge on you, who knows? Maybe her and her symbiotic friends would like to have a chat with you about your...actions" Yuki responds once again, Other Erin then rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say...loner" Other Erin states one last time before she flipped her hair and walked away from Yuki, Yuki then glares at Other Erin after seeing this.

"What an a**hole" Yuki comments, all of this happened while Kay stood in front of Adrian, but her smile went away as Kay slowly realized what Adrian did.

"Wait...you just sent home your only friend in the game, but you kept me...W-Why'd you d-do t-that?" Kay stutteringly asks, after realizing what had truly happened she was also in disbelief, Adrian looked at Kay after he heard this.

"Because...I NEED to win this...even if it costs my friendships in the process...and I believe that me and Other Erin have a better chance facing you and Yuki..." Adrian explains before he looks down once again, Kay took a while to process this information.

"Well, we'll see if you made the right choice...good luck in the finale, Adrian Grey" Kay responds before she turns around and walks away while Adrian was left standing there.

"But, the people who came third place this season and got the closest to getting a chance in the finals...are Zack and Fiona" Sans says to the camera, Fiona then looks away with an angered face while Zack remained standing in silence.

"Whatever..." Fiona states before she stormed away, Zack then stares at Adrian while Adrian stares back at him once again.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Adrian says with remorse heard in his voice, Zack then opens his mouth to speak but he closes it and doesn't say a word. He then turns around and walked away, Adrian saw this before he sighed and looks down. Everyone else then walks away while Adrian remained standing there and he didn't move an inch, then he fell onto his knees while the wind blew while the camera focused on Adrian being all alone in the desert as everyone else was completely gone.

**Total Drama Wars**

**Song used in this Episode: Always Running by DJ DiSpirito ft. MattxAJ**

**Here are the results from the previous Question of the Day:**

Want to win:

Kay and Yuki: 1

Adrian and Erin: 1

Think/Deserve win (This was the best way I could say it without being too confusing):

Kay and Yuki: 1

Zack and Fiona: 1

**Here's the Second to last Question of the Day!:**

What do you think will happen in the final challenge?

**And here's another Question of the Day because, Why not?:**

Who is your favorite character (or characters if you can't decide on one) from Total Drama Wars?

**Now, I don't have much to say here since I once again have no reviews to respond to, but I will say a few things**

**I hope all of you enjoyed this Episode/Chapter, I recommend that you Leave A Review, AND last but not least**

**PEACE OUT!**


	24. Episode 19: Day of Reckoning (Part One)

_***Final Intro Begins***_

_**"Got everything to prove"**_

_Rival is seen walking with Erin while smiling while Venom/Carnage and a Spirit of Erin which looks angry follows them._

_**"Nothing in my way"**_

_But Adrian comes out of nowhere and kicks Rival._

_**"I'll get there one day"**_

_Tyler was seen unconscious by Kay while Riley approached Kay with a drink._

_**"'Cause I Wanna Be Famous!"**_

_Jamie is seen chasing Yuki._

_***Song Change***_

_**"Why have you forsaken me?"**_

_Adrian then attempts to kick Rival, while Rival attempts to punch Adrian, then the punch and kick clash with each other that causes a shockwave which the camera zooms in on._

_**"In your eyes, Forsaken me?"**_

_Yuki was seen kicking Kay into Mara and then they crash into Other Erin._

_**"In your thoughts, Forsaken me?"**_

_Kay and Mara both punched Yuki while Other Erin got up._

_**"In your heart, FORSAKEN, ME!?"**_

_Real Erin was seen building something while she was smiling and seemed happy._

_***Song Changes***_

_**"Guess you must've had me in a trance"**_

_Adrian was seen sighing._

_**"And now you've lost your chance"**_

_Real Erin was building an invention with a sad look on her face._

_**"So just quit tryin', I know you know you're guilty"**_

_Kay and Yuki are seen pushing each other as they both look pissed off._

_**"Guess you must've had me Hypnotized!"**_

_Then the picture is seen being places by a hypnosis pendant before they pick up a wrench as they smile, it was Other Erin._

_***Song Changes***_

_**"To the right! To the left! We will fight, to the death!"**_

_ Jamie moves out the way of the kick and grabs Adrian's leg, she then swings him over her head and slams him into the ground._

_**"To the edge, of the earth! It's a brave new world!"**_

_A bullet comes from out of nowhere, it was strong enough the split Real Erin's gun in half, it was a bullet from Frank's gun as he smirked._

_**"From the last to the first!"**_

_Real Erin then immediately ran to Rival, she then held his hand while staring down at him, she looked completely shocked and sad that Rival was unconscious._

_**"To the right! To the left! We will fight, to the death!"**_

_Yuki coughs out after being punched in the stomach and she fell onto the ground, Jamie heard the other voice and turns around, it was Kay._

_**"To the edge, of the earth! It's a brave new world!"**_

_Kay's mouth is seen saying, **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **as she fires the Kamehameha Wave._

_**"It's a brave new world! IT'S A BRAVE NEW WORLD!"**_

_Because the blast was big enough to trigger a underground mine which was bigger than the normal mines which leads to an explosion that causes everyone to be sent flying away and Adrian had almost fell back to the ground but the explosion sent him flying even more._

_***Song Change***_

_**"This moment, We Own It"**_

_All of the flashbacks of Adrian from the fourth intro shows on the screen before it shows him walking by Michael._

_**"I ride or die for mine"**_

_Real Erin's and Other Erin's flashbacks then quickly flash on the screen before it shows them walking side by side with each other._

_**"I'm ride or die material"**_

_A bunch of flashbacks for Kay played, they were from the same intro Adrian's and Erin's intros were from and then the camera showed her walking._

_**"One life to live so here we go!"**_

_Yuki's flashbacks quickly showed on the screen like the three other competitors and then it showed her walking alongside everyone else._

_**"This moment, We Own It"**_

_A giant explosion goes off between 10 competitors, 4 of which were the focus of the camera, Adrian, Other Erin, Kay, and Yuki._

_***Song Changes***_

_**"Had me going, my friend"**_

_Adrian and Other Erin were the first pair (in this edit of the fifth intro) who were walking by each other while it was nighttime around them._

_**"I'm so blind I can't stand"**_

_Kay and Yuki were the last duo seen who were walking with each other, but there were a bunch of dark clouds around them and it was heavily raining where they were at._

_**"Left alone with your hand, ****I think that I can see your eyes"**_

_Yuki shouts before her hands then began melting Cloud's sword and she used her fire abilities to do so, Cloud then pulls his sword away afterwards but his blade was completely melted and he had nothing but his handle._

_**"And the past can show you"**_

_Kay then releases all the electricity and fires it out of Kay's hand which causes Cara to be sent flying through the air._

_**"All the life we've been through"**_

_Adrian shouts while he does 360's in the air and he fires his gun while spinning, the camera then follows the sniper bullet while in this edit it was at regular speed so the bullet was traveling quickly. The bullet was seen going to someone who peeked their head out from behind a pillar and the bullet goes through their head and they fell onto the ground afterwards._

_**"Lost and gone and frozen but I'm just-"**_

_Other Erin shouted as she grabbed the RPG the guy dropped earlier and she turns to the ground, this causes an explosion which causes nearby gas tanks to blow up. There were so many conveniently placed gas tanks to the point that basically the entire battlefield blew up_

_**"I'm Always ****Runiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"**_

Kay was seen glaring at Adrian and Other Erin while she was running by Yuki, however Yuki, Adrian, and Other Erin were all glaring at each other while all four competitors ran.

_***Final Song Change***_

_**The Chainsmokers, 5 Seconds of Summer-Who Do You Love (Live Performance from World War Joy Tour version)**_

_**"Who-ooh Do You Love, Do You Love now?"**_

5 Seconds of Summer were once again seen on stage but the place around them was lit blue and it looks like they were outside, and The Chainsmokers were seen with them playing along with the song.

_**"I wanna know, I wanna know Who-oooh"**_

The camera zoomed out and it slowly showed the arena they were playing in.

_**"I wanna know, I wanna know Who-oooh"**_

It cuts to another camera which showed all of the eliminated competitors from the seasons excluding Rival and Mara because they were both busy at the time, however the eliminated competitors were all sitting in their seats.

_**"I wanna know, I wanna know Who-oooh"**_

This means that Sheniqua, Griff, Milo, Gael, Tyler, Therion, Max, Lane, Ryan, Jamie, Riley, Sara, Zara, Frank, Val, Michael, Tara, Robin, Bayte, Fiona, and Zack were all seen on the screen while it was nighttime where they were.

_**"I wanna know, I wanna know Who-oooh"**_

There were a bunch of lights around The Final Reckoning shining the color blue all over the place while the sky begins getting cloudy while everyone watched on, Sans, The Terminator, and Cody Carson were all seen standing while two portals open up.

_**"I wanna know, I wanna know Who-oooh"**_

The camera's then pulls out all the way and shows that a ring of blue fire surrounded The Final Reckoning while 5SOS and The Chainsmokers continued singing their song.

_***Solo Guitar and Drums***_

_The camera's then quickly shows a bunch of random clips from Total Drama Time Warp and Total Drama Fire (which goes along with the Solo Guitar and Drums) before it then stops to show Rival and Adrian clashing in The Final Reckoning in TDTW, before it does a dissolve effect and shows the both of them clashing in TDW before the camera's quickly shows a bunch of clips from Total Drama Wars before it then fades to black._

**Total Drama Wars**

**Episode 19: Day of Reckoning (Part One)**

* * *

Yuki was seen sitting down on the couch with her legs crossed, her eyes were closed and she was meditating. "Today is the day..." Yuki confirmed to herself while she had a slight smile on her face. A door was then heard closing and so Yuki opened her eyes and she uncrossed her legs before she pushed herself off the couch and stood on her feet while someone was heard walking down the stairs.

"Hey..." The person says as he they reached the bottom of the stairs and was looking at Yuki.

"Hello...Adrian Grey" Yuki responds, the camera then shows that Yuki was correct and Adrian was the person at the bottom of the stairs.

"You ready for today?" Adrian asks while he was trying his best to sound positive but he just seemed unhappy, Yuki noticed this and smiled a bit.

"Yes I am Adrian, you know why?" Yuki responds then asked another question, Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Adrian does the thing and Yuki then chuckles.

"Because you are an idiot, Me and Kay have already reached this far into the game, we were both runner-ups in our season, and Zack and Fiona weren't the bigger threat, also, me and Kay are ready to get our first win and especially Kay since she and you will have quite the confrontation" Yuki states as he smiled grew bigger, Adrian heard this before sighing.

"Maybe I'm a idiot, or Maybe I made the right choice, I know that you and Kay both are experienced fighters in The Final Reckoning, but unlike the both of you I've actually won inside of it, and besides, I know that you're not that unified with Kay" Adrian responds while he kept a serious look on his face.

"And you're unified with Other Erin?~" Yuki remarks, her smile went away and turns into a smirk.

"Fair point, but let's be honest, you would've made the same decision I did by eliminating Zack and Fiona" Adrian states while glaring at Yuki, Yuki then blinks before letting out a chuckle.

"Hehehe, you're not wrong about that, but considering how awful you are at making friends the fact that you got one was a miracle...yet you threw it away all because you thought a jock and a ballerina had a better shot of beating you and Other Erin" Yuki says.

"Yeah, I threw away a friendship, but I lied about somethings yesterday because I didn't want to make things worse than they already were" Adrian confirmed while he looks down.

"That's interesting to know...What did you lie about?" Yuki asks with a curious look, Adrian then looks up then stares at her.

"I lied about how Zack and Fiona were harder to defeat, in fact, I knew that you and Kay have a better chance of beating me and Other Erin" Adrian explained, he was saying all of this while he puts on his best smile which was a decent one.

"Oooh~ That sounds even dumber for you to send them home then" Yuki points out.

"True...but let's just say that unlike Kay, I believe in myself and I believe that me and Other Erin will be able to beat you and Kay!" Adrian exclaimed, it looks like he was cutting a promo.

"You believe these things...but let's see if you can do it, because believing that you can win doesn't mean s*** because we ALL believe that we can win and both our teams will do whatever it takes to win this season! You may have a girlfriend at home-" Yuki begins saying.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Adrian shouts while he immediately glares at Yuki with a angered look, Yuki just smirked at him however.

"But if I was your girlfriend...I'd break up with you and sleep with Rival instead!" Yuki exclaimed with a even bigger smirk, but Adrian's leg is immediately surrounded by red fire and he jumps up and tries kicking Yuki, but Yuki moves out the way and she does a backflip. Yuki lands on her feet while Adrian lands on the ground and glares at her.

"At least I HAVE a girlfriend, I bet the reason you hate me to the point that you insult me, is because you wish you were ME!" Adrian snaps at Yuki, Yuki heard this and she grits her teeth while red fire began surrounding her.

"AS IF!" Yuki shouts back at Adrian while she tries holding in her rage.

"YEAH! YOU WISH THAT YOU WEREN'T SO REJECTED DON'T YOU!? YOU WISH THAT PEOPLE WOULD ACTUALLY CARE IF YOU DIED!" Adrian very insensitively yells, Yuki's eyes then turn completely white and she charges at Adrian while red fire surrounds her.

**"F*** YOU!" **Yuki snaps and she attempts to punch Adrian, Adrian punches back at her.

**"F*** YOU TOO!" **Adrian shouts back and their fists collide with each other which causes a explosion in the middle of them and the both of them are sent flying away from each other and they both went through the portals.

* * *

The camera then cuts to upstairs and Kay was seen waking up.

"Ugh, What caused all the noise?" Kay asks while she rubs her head and sighs, she then walked out her room and saw that there was no one downstairs. "Eh, it's probably just me" She dismisses the noises she heard and she began walking to the stairs, but she heard some noises from one of the room's. "Hm, sounds like someone's doing something in here..." Kay responds as she grabs onto the knob and slowly opens the door into the room, she opened it and saw that Other Erin was building a human looking head.

"This one will be better than the last" Other Erin says to herself while building a robot which looks much smaller than the last one she had built.

"...How so?" Kay asks, Other Erin heard her voice and immediately looks behind her and sees Kay.

"Why should I explain?" Other Erin dodges the question.

"Well...nevermind..." Kay says while she looks down, Other Erin then rolled her eyes before she went back to building her robot, but then she heard a creaking noises from right behind her.

"Kay, back the f*** away" Other Erin rudely tells Kay, Kay blinks.

"I'm not close though..." Kay points out, Other Erin then slowly turns around and saw that Kay was standing still as the creaking noises got closer and closer to her.

"I have a bad feeling about-" Other Erin was gonna say, but someone was seen jumping out the ground and they land right in front of Other Erin.

**"Hello...faker~" **A familiar voice says, Other Erin's eyes widened and the camera shows the figure making a familiar creepy smile before it pulls out and reveals it to be Symbiote Erin.

"ERIN!?" Other Erin loudly asks, Symbiote Erin then smirks at her.

**"Yes?~" **Symbiote Erin creepily asks, then she turns into liquid and falls onto the ground and makes a puddle while Kay tries punching her but she accidentally punched Other Erin instead.

"HEY!" Other Erin shouts angrily while she clutched her head, Kay's eyes widened and the puddle which Symbiote Erin turned into shoots out dark red symbiotic spider webs which were attached to the puddle.

"N-NO!" Kay shouts and she tries getting her arms out of the spider webs attached to her arm, but a giant symbiotic arm comes out and uppercuts Kay which causes the spider webs to separate from Kay while she went airborne for a bit. Kay then lands on her back while her eyes were open and she slowly tries getting up while the puddle formed back into Symbiote Erin.

**"We are ready~" **Symbiote Erin says (Technically it's Carnage, Venom, and Erin, but I'm just calling them Symbiote Erin for simplicity) before they fire a dark red spike out their back which Other Erin tried dodging, but it stabs her hand to the wall.

"AGH! I HATE THIS FEELING OF PAIN!" Other Erin shouts in pain while she tries pulling the spike from out her hand.

**"This is gonna be our Reckoning!" **Symbiote Erin shouts, Kay then got onto her feet and glares at Symbiote Erin.

_"Alright Kay...you gotta think of a way to defeat the Symbiotes...so think..." _Kay tries to think of a way to defeat Symbiote Erin, however Symbiote Erin immediately charges at her and so Kay is surrounded by blue fire and she charges back at Symbiote Erin.

**"SHOW US WHAT YOU GOT!" **Symbiote Erin shouts, then Kay grits her teeth and she punches Symbiote Erin as hard as she can which causes a big shockwave that causes Symbiote Erin to fall into liquid pieces.

"There...I showed you bastards what I could do" Kay responds afterwards, but the liquid starts coming back together, Kay then got an idea and she ran on over to Other Erin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Other Erin asks, but Kay immediately pulls the spike out her hand.

"USE YOUR ROBOT!" Kay demands, Other Erin then clutched her hand in pain while she saw able to hold back her scream, but she nods at Kay after hearing what she said.

"Fine...ROBOT! ACTIVATE!" Other Erin instructs, then the cyborg opens it's eyes and it looked completely human, it had red eyes along with red hair, they also wore a red zipped up jacket, black gloves, blue jeans which covered it's legs, plus it also wore black socks which were below the pants and it had red at the edge of it, the cyborg also wore blue slippers, they also had human looking arms.

"Wow...It looks so human" Kay comments.

"Yeah, originally I was gonna make it to blend in with other humans as the design was based off something I remembered my inferior counterpart mention, apparently she was working on it at first but after she was gone I decided to continue building it so it can work very well, I decided to call this robot Runner 1.0 because this is just the prototype of other ones I'll build in the future...if I survive this of course" Other Erin explains.

"Sounds cool, hopefully this robot will help us out" Kay responds, Other Erin nods in agreement and the liquid comes back together and reforms Symbiote Erin.

**"..." **Symbiote Erin remained completely silent while staring at Runner 1.0, the robot looks back at her before Symbiote Erin then temporarily turns back into Real Erin.

_"It looks...so amazing...How'd you know that this would be the finish product?"_ Real Erin asks with a smile, Other Erin then blinks while Kay watches on very cautiously and she didn't look completely comfortable.

"Because I'm you and also because I am smart enough to actually build it completely" Other Erin answers while she slowly smiled very cockily.

_"What do you mean?"_ Real Erin asks with a confused look on her face.

"Oh right, you're too much of an neanderthal too understand, I'm superior to you!" Other Erin yells in a mean way to Real Erin, Real Erin then blinks before she looks down and laugh.

**"HAHAHA!" **Other Erin and Kay heard Symbiote Erin's voice again, Real Erin then turns back into Symbiote Erin and she looks up at the both of them with a sinister smile.

"OH CRAP!" Kay shouts, Symbiote Erin then grabs both of their necks and she throws Kay and Other Erin through the wall and they both fell down an entire floor before they both harshly land on the ground.

"R-ROBOT! A-ATTACK!" Other Erin shouts out while she tries getting up, Runner 1.0 then charges at Symbiote Erin.

**"Time to kill the past" **Symbiote Erin responds before the camera cuts away and it shows Other Erin and Kay getting up.

"H-Hopefully the robot w-works..." Other Erin says as she get onto the feet.

"I-It w-won't..." Kay responds while she stares at Other Erin, Other Erin then looks back with a confused look.

"What do you mean!?" Other Erin asks.

"...I have an idea on how to beat Symbiote Erin...and the robot isn't the solution" Kay confirmed.

"And what makes you think th-?" Other Erin couldn't even finish her sentence and she saw the head of Runner 1.0 land between them and it rolls away, Other Erin then blinks.

"That..." Kay simply responds.

* * *

Symbiote Erin jumps out the house and she stomps on the ground between Kay and Other Erin which causes both girls to be sent flying into the air.

"HOLY S***" Kay shouted in slow motion before her and Other Erin then lands on their backs again.

"Argh...g-goddammit..." Other Erin responds as she tries getting up, but Symbiote Erin fires chains out of it's hand and the chains wrap around Other Erin's hands and legs and they shackle her while the chains were attached int the ground.

**"Now...time to take care of a...problem" **Symbiote Erin states before they turn back into Real Erin, Real Erin then turns around and walks over to Kay, Kay opened her eyes and she looks up to see Real Erin standing above her.

"E-Erin...I-I d-don't h-hate y-you!" Kay says to Real Erin with a completely serious face.

_"..." _Real Erin stares back with a unchanged face.

"Erin...I'd like to be your friend...I know that Yuki and Other Erin don't like you, but I have no issues against you!" Kay tries to convince Real Erin, but Real Erin just growls.

_"Oh really?~" _Real Erin asks while she had a smile on her face.

"Yes really! I don't have any reason to even hate you!" Kay shouts while she has a slight smile, she had some hope that she was getting to Real Erin.

_"...That is a lie...After all, you always had something going through your mind Kay...or should I say, someone?" _Real Erin asks while her smile slowly went away and is slowly replaced by a ticked off look, Kay's eyes widened.

"W-Wait..." Kay slowly realizes, Real Erin then growls more and Kay finally realized something and her eyes widened.

_"Yeah...I saw you!" _Real Erin confirmed.

_Rival and Kay both closed their eyes and they slowly lean into each other and they kiss each other, however the camera saw a face in the background which was blurred because it wasn't in the camera's focus._

"Y-Y-You..." Kay was only able to say those words.

_"YOU **KISSED **_**HIM!"** Real Erin shouts and she turns back into Symbiote Erin while saying this, then Symbiote Erin grabs her by her throat and they lift Kay up by her throat.

**"NOW! I WILL KILL YOU!" **Symbiote Erin shouts, then she goes to bite Kay's head, but Kay closed her eyes and fire quickly surrounds her before Kay causes a fire shockwave which causes Symbiote Erin to go flying into the air and she lands back on her feet.

_"Alright...looks like I made a few mistakes, so there goes my plan..." _Kay confirmed inside her head, Symbiote Erin however wasted no time and they transform their left hand into a giant hammer.

**"HAMMER TIME!" **Symbiote Erin shouts very sadistically and in a crazy manner before she drops the hammer, Kay gasps and she was barely able to move out the way of the giant hammer, but the impact of the hammer caused her to be sent flying into the air. Kay then feels something wrap around her feet in the air and she looks at her feet to see that a dark red chain wrapped around her feet and it causes her to be swung in the air and Kay is SLAMMED into the ground, this slam causes a large crate which Kay was in. Kay slowly opened her eyes after being in the crater and she slowly begins standing onto her two feet despite there being a bunch of scratches and marks on her already, she saw a bunch of smoke around her and suddenly a spike came through the smoke and it impales her.

"..." Kay couldn't say a thing as the spike went through her stomach, she then fell onto her knees while blood came out of her mouth, the smoke slowly cleared up and Kay stares at the spike before slowly looking ahead and she saw a figure slowly approach her.

**"You had no chance to beat me..." **Kay heard and she saw the smoke completely clear, she saw that Symbiote Erin was approaching her with a creepy smile once again. Kay just remained completely silent, **"And it looks like what you did, finally caught up to you" **Symbiote Erin kept on talking while her creepy smile remained on her face and she stood in front of Kay. Kay looks up and stares at Symbiote Erin while Symbiote Erin wraps their hand around the spike that was stabbing Kay, **"Why don't you say something?" **Symbiote Erin taunts Kay, Kay then slowly opened her mouth.

"...I-I s-see i-it..." Kay says, Symbiote Erin then raises an eyebrow.

**"What?"** Symbiote Erin questions, but then they feel a bullet hit their back and they slowly consume it, Symbiote Erin turns around and saw that Other Erin fired the bullet out her revolver. It looks like Other Erin had time to build another bullet, but Symbiote Erin smirks at her. **"You seriously thought that'd work?" **Symbiote Erin asks, Other Erin then chuckles.

"Well, let's just say there's a reason why I'm smarter than you" Other Erin remarks, then a loud screeching sound came from inside of Symbiote Erin and Venom breaks away from it. Kay then pulls the spike out of her and she makes blue fire surround the spike which was now just red, Symbiote Erin was glaring at Other Erin. Other Erin just smirked before Symbiote Erin immediately turned around.

**_"Can't hold on much longer, But I will never let go!" _**Symbiote Erin then feels the spike being stabbed through them and they look down at it.

**_"I know it's a one way track, Tell me now how long this'll last!" _**Kay then smirks up at Symbiote Erin.

**_"I'm not gonna think this way, Nor will I count on others!" _**The fire begins burning Symbiote Erin and Carnage begins detaching themself from Symbiote Erin,

**_"Close my eyes and feel it burn, Now I see what I've gotta do!" _**Kay crumbles her fist, blue and red fire were seen surrounding her fist.

_**"Open Your Heart, It's gonna be ALRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" **_Kay then uppercuts Symbiote Erin which causes Real Erin to fly out of Symbiote Erin in slow motion.

_**"Yeah!" **_Real Erin was then seen landing on her back while her eyes was closed.

* * *

"..." Kay remained silent, she then saw Venom and Carnage begin to go away, but they are suddenly scooped up into a jar. Other Erin and Kay saw this before they look at the person who got Venom and Carnage into the jar.

"I wish I could make a pun about the occasion, but right now I'm really glad that these two are contained again" The voice said, the camera then revealed to have been Sans who got the symbiotes into the jar.

"You're welcome" Other Erin remarked, but Sans sighed.

"Anyways, I'll put these two in a secret location so no one can accidentally release them again..." Sans confirmed while he glares at the symbiotes.

"Sounds fair, although, What are we gonna do about the Erin situation?" Kay questions while she stares at Other Erin and Real Erin.

"Good question...I guess we'll have the both of them fight it out and so the winner will go join in on The Final Reckoning, speaking of which, Adrian and Yuki are already fighting inside it so I recommend that Other Erin and Real Erin fight quickly" Sans explains before he teleports away, Kay then blinks before she stares at both Erin's.

"Ugh...W-What h-happened?" Real Erin asks as she sat up and rubs her head.

"ERIN!" Kay shouts, then Other Erin kicks the back of Real Erin's head which causes the Real Erin to fly into the air a bit and she lands on her face.

"You gotta try to beat me Inferior being" Other Erin explained after doing this, then she charges while Real Erin got onto her feet.

"WAIT!" Real Erin shouts, but Other Erin immediately punches her face which causes Real Erin to stumble.

"FIGHT ME!" Other Erin demands before punching Real Erin's stomach.

"GAH!" Real Erin shouts and she coughs out blood, Other Erin then pulls her fist away and she spins in the air for a bit and she lands a kick on Real Erin's face which causes Real Erin to spin onto her stomach and she brutally lands on the ground on her face.

"Pathetic..." Other Erin states while giving Real Erin a cold-blooded stare, Real Erin then turns around and she stares up at Other Erin.

"O-Other E-Erin..." Real Erin tries to say something, but Other Erin stomps on her face and growls.

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Other Erin shouts before she took her feet off of her face, Real Erin then stares up at her while she began tearing up and there a foot mark across her face.

"W-WHY!? WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?" Real Erin loudly asks, Other Erin chuckles at the question.

"Because you sucked so badly at creating inventions that when you made me as your clone, it wasn't the best parts of you that you mashed into me like you wanted...it was all your worst parts, all because of how bad of an inventor you REALLY are!" Other Erin explained before she picks up Real Erin by her shirt with her left arm and smirks at her while glaring into her eyes.

"...Guess I am inferior to you..." Real Erin responds while she looked down, Other Erin chuckles.

"Indeed you are, 'Erin'!" Other Erin puts quotation marks with her right hand, Real Erin then looks up and glares back at Other Erin.

"You are...in some ways superior than I am...but you are a hypocrite" Real Erin states before pulling a sticky bomb out of her pocket and she straight up hits it onto Other Erin's face and it sticks onto her face. Other Erin drops Real Erin onto her feet, she then grabs onto the sticky bomb and tries ripping it off while Real Erin pulls a red button out of her other pocket. "This is...your Day of Reckoning!" Real Erin shouts before she pushes the button and it causes a explosion to go off right on Other Erin's face and the explosion causes her to fly in the air.

"..." Other Erin's eyes were closed, she then slowly opens them only for her to crash into the ground and she causes an underground mine to go off which sends her into the air again. Real Erin then picks up Other Erin's revolver and looks at it for a bit before she puts a explosive bullet into it and she fires it at Other Erin which causes another explosion which sends Other Erin through the air. She then began falling on her back while her eyes was close and she began falling to the ground, but a spring comes out the ground and it directly hits Other Erin's back which causes a loud crack sound and Other Erin was sent into the air.

"AHHHH!" Other Erin screams in pain after her back was broken by the spring, America (The American Bald Eagle) then swoops in from the sky and it grabs Other Erin by the air and it carries her through the air while it used it's talons to pull her air. "YOU PIECE OF SH-!" Other Erin was shouting in pain and frustration, but America dropped Other Erin down a cliff and she falls down the cliff before she brutally lands in the water at the bottom of the cliff, her eyes close as she sunk in the water. Other Erin sunk onto an underwater volcano which goes off and it sends her flying out of the water and she lands on the top of the cliff while being unconscious, then a tornado begins brewing by her and the tornado gets big enough to the point it sucks in Other Erin's body into it.

"...Sorry..." Real Erin apologies as she dropped the gun, she knew that Other Erin was getting demolished and she sat down before looking down. Other Erin is seen being hit in the face by a refrigerator and then a couch crashes into her stomach and Other Erin begins going down the tornado, but a rocket goes up and it blows up Other Erin to be sent flying out of the tornado and she crashed through the windshield of a car. "Agh...I-I'm a-alive?" Other Erin questioned, she looked weak and her eyes were now barely open, but the driver in the car kicks Other Erin out the car literally and Other Erin is sent tumbling down a hill before another spring comes out the ground and it sends Other Erin flying through the air and she eventually lands in front of Real Erin while she was completely unconscious.

"Erin...you won!" Kay exclaimed, Real Erin then stares down at Other Erin's body before sighing.

"Sorry, but you forced me to do what I did..." Real Erin says to Other Erin with a remorseful look on her face, Kay saw this and sighs.

"Hey Erin, We gotta go now" Kay confirmed, Real Erin then turns to Kay and blinks.

"Alright..." Real Erin says before two portals open up besides both of them, Kay then stares at Real Erin.

"Hey Real Erin...D-Do you h-hate me?" Kay asks nervously and she looks down while asking this, Real Erin then takes a bit to answer.

"What you did with Rival is not something I appreciate..." Real Erin begins saying, Kay then sighed and she rubbed her arm.

"I know...it's fine if you hate me because of that, I was too selfish that I forgot about you" Kay responds with a sad toned voice, Real Erin then slowly smiled after she saw Kay's reaction.

"But, I wasn't thinking of you either when I had kissed Rival so I guess we both have one thing in common" Real Erin remarked, Kay heard this and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." Kay responds while she slightly smiled.

"Indeed...but that was the past! And besides, you helped me escape from the symbiotes which I am definitely grateful for...we both don't have the best relationship, but you are a good person Kay, and I definitely love to be friends with you!" Real Erin exclaimed while she was back to her usual cheery self, Kay saw this and she lets out a bit of a laugh.

"Alright, I guess this means we're friends?" Kay questions with a nervous smile.

"Heck yeah we are! But, since we need to quickly get to The Final Reckoning, we're gonna need to talk more after the event, so good luck Kay!" Real Erin says while giving her a thumbs up, Kay then stares at the thumbs up.

"Good luck to you also...Erin Summers" Kay states before she had a genuine smile that could be seen on her face and she gives Real Erin a thumbs up also.

"Yay! Now, let's get going!" Real Erin exclaimed, Kay then nods in agreement before they both went through their respective portals.

**Total Drama Wars**

**Yep! I ended things right there! Part Two will be the season finale, and technically so will the Reunion but I gotta take these things one at a time, originally The Final Reckoning was meant to be Episode 19 and Episode 20 would be the Reunion, but then I remembered that I needed to wrap up the Symbiote Erin storyline and give it a proper conclusion because it would've probably been overshadowed or underwhelming if it was placed in the season finale, so I decided to split this into two parts, this one is all about the conclusion of the Symbiote Erin storyline and the next part will be The Final Reckoning and the conclusion to the competition on Total Drama Wars! Anyways**

**Songs used in this Episode: I Wanna Be Famous from the Total Drama Series, Chop Suey by System of a Down, Hypnotized by Set It Off, This Is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars, We Own It by 2 Chainz and Wiz Khalifa, Always Running by ****DJ DiSpirito ft. MattxAJ, Who Do You Love by The Chainsmokers and 5 Seconds of Summer (Live ****Performance from World War Joy Tour version) Which were all used in the intro, and Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure by Crush 40**

**Once again, here are the results from the last Question of the Day I got from PM's from the usual people:**

Favorite Male(s):

Rival: 1

Frank: 1

Robin: 1

Zara: 1

Michael: 1

Favorite Female(s):

Angry Erin: 1

Yuki: 1

Favorite Duo:

Zack and Fiona: 1

**Now, here is the Question of the Day!:**

What's the most shocking moment from this story?

**And just because I wanna, here's another Question!:**

Who do you ship the most, now? (It can be a official or unofficial ship)

**And no Review Responses here because there were no Reviews last chapter!**

**Oh well, I hope ****all of you enjoyed this Episode/Chapter, I recommend that you Leave A Review, and**

**P-P-P-**

**PEACE OUT!**


	25. Episode 20: Day of Reckoning (Part Two)

_***Final Intro Begins***_

_**"Got everything to prove"**_

_Rival is seen walking with Erin while smiling while Venom/Carnage and a Spirit of Erin which looks angry follows them._

_**"Nothing in my way"**_

_But Adrian comes out of nowhere and kicks Rival._

_**"I'll get there one day"**_

_Tyler was seen unconscious by Kay while Riley approached Kay with a drink._

_**"'Cause I Wanna Be Famous!"**_

_Jamie is seen chasing Yuki._

_***Song Change***_

_**"Why have you forsaken me?"**_

_Adrian then attempts to kick Rival, while Rival attempts to punch Adrian, then the punch and kick clash with each other that causes a shockwave which the camera zooms in on._

_**"In your eyes, Forsaken me?"**_

_Yuki was seen kicking Kay into Mara and then they crash into Other Erin._

_**"In your thoughts, Forsaken me?"**_

_Kay and Mara both punched Yuki while Other Erin got up._

_**"In your heart, FORSAKEN, ME!?"**_

_Real Erin was seen building something while she was smiling and seemed happy._

_***Song Changes***_

_**"Guess you must've had me in a trance"**_

_Adrian was seen sighing._

_**"And now you've lost your chance"**_

_Real Erin was building an invention with a sad look on her face._

_**"So just quit tryin', I know you know you're guilty"**_

_Kay and Yuki are seen pushing each other as they both look pissed off._

_**"Guess you must've had me Hypnotized!"**_

_Then the picture is seen being places by a hypnosis pendant before they pick up a wrench as they smile, it was Other Erin._

_***Song Changes***_

_**"To the right! To the left! We will fight, to the death!"**_

_Jamie moves out the way of the kick and grabs Adrian's leg, she then swings him over her head and slams him into the ground._

_**"To the edge, of the earth! It's a brave new world!"**_

_A bullet comes from out of nowhere, it was strong enough the split Real Erin's gun in half, it was a bullet from Frank's gun as he smirked._

_**"From the last to the first!"**_

_Real Erin then immediately ran to Rival, she then held his hand while staring down at him, she looked completely shocked and sad that Rival was unconscious._

_**"To the right! To the left! We will fight, to the death!"**_

_Yuki coughs out after being punched in the stomach and she fell onto the ground, Jamie heard the other voice and turns around, it was Kay._

_**"To the edge, of the earth! It's a brave new world!"**_

_Kay's mouth is seen saying, **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **as she fires the Kamehameha Wave._

_**"It's a brave new world! IT'S A BRAVE NEW WORLD!"**_

_Because the blast was big enough to trigger a underground mine which was bigger than the normal mines which leads to an explosion that causes everyone to be sent flying away and Adrian had almost fell back to the ground but the explosion sent him flying even more._

_***Song Change***_

_**"This moment, We Own It"**_

_All of the flashbacks of Adrian from the fourth intro shows on the screen before it shows him walking by Michael._

_**"I ride or die for mine"**_

_Real Erin's and Other Erin's flashbacks then quickly flash on the screen before it shows them walking side by side with each other._

_**"I'm ride or die material"**_

_A bunch of flashbacks for Kay played, they were from the same intro Adrian's and Erin's intros were from and then the camera showed her walking._

_**"One life to live so here we go!"**_

_Yuki's flashbacks quickly showed on the screen like the three other competitors and then it showed her walking alongside everyone else._

_**"This moment, We Own It"**_

_A giant explosion goes off between 10 competitors, 4 of which were the focus of the camera, Adrian, Other Erin, Kay, and Yuki._

_***Song Changes***_

_**"Had me going, my friend"**_

_Adrian and Other Erin were the first pair (in this edit of the fifth intro) who were walking by each other while it was nighttime around them._

_**"I'm so blind I can't stand"**_

_Kay and Yuki were the last duo seen who were walking with each other, but there were a bunch of dark clouds around them and it was heavily raining where they were at._

_**"Left alone with your hand, ****I think that I can see your eyes"**_

_Yuki shouts before her hands then began melting Cloud's sword and she used her fire abilities to do so, Cloud then pulls his sword away afterwards but his blade was completely melted and he had nothing but his handle._

_**"And the past can show you"**_

_Kay then releases all the electricity and fires it out of Kay's hand which causes Cara to be sent flying through the air._

_**"All the life we've been through"**_

_Adrian shouts while he does 360's in the air and he fires his gun while spinning, the camera then follows the sniper bullet while in this edit it was at regular speed so the bullet was traveling quickly. The bullet was seen going to someone who peeked their head out from behind a pillar and the bullet goes through their head and they fell onto the ground afterwards._

_**"Lost and gone and frozen but I'm just-"**_

_Other Erin shouted as she grabbed the RPG the guy dropped earlier and she turns to the ground, this causes an explosion which causes nearby gas tanks to blow up. There were so many conveniently placed gas tanks to the point that basically the entire battlefield blew up_

_**"I'm Always ****Runiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"**_

Kay was seen glaring at Adrian and Other Erin while she was running by Yuki, however Yuki, Adrian, and Other Erin were all glaring at each other while all four competitors ran.

_***Final Song Change***_

_**The Chainsmokers, 5 Seconds of Summer-Who Do You Love (Live Performance from World War Joy Tour version)**_

_**"Who-ooh Do You Love, Do You Love now?"**_

5 Seconds of Summer were once again seen on stage but the place around them was lit blue and it looks like they were outside, and The Chainsmokers were seen with them playing along with the song.

_**"I wanna know, I wanna know Who-oooh"**_

The camera zoomed out and it slowly showed the arena they were playing in.

_**"I wanna know, I wanna know Who-oooh"**_

It cuts to another camera which showed all of the eliminated competitors from the seasons excluding Rival and Mara because they were both busy at the time, however the eliminated competitors were all sitting in their seats.

_**"I wanna know, I wanna know Who-oooh"**_

This means that Sheniqua, Griff, Milo, Gael, Tyler, Therion, Max, Lane, Ryan, Jamie, Riley, Sara, Zara, Frank, Val, Michael, Tara, Robin, Bayte, Fiona, and Zack were all seen on the screen while it was nighttime where they were.

_**"I wanna know, I wanna know Who-oooh"**_

There were a bunch of lights around The Final Reckoning shining the color blue all over the place while the sky begins getting cloudy while everyone watched on, Sans, The Terminator, and Cody Carson were all seen standing while two portals open up.

_**"I wanna know, I wanna know Who-oooh"**_

The camera's then pulls out all the way and shows that a ring of blue fire surrounded The Final Reckoning while 5SOS and The Chainsmokers continued singing their song.

_***Solo Guitar and Drums***_

_The camera's then quickly shows a bunch of random clips from Total Drama Time Warp and Total Drama Fire (which goes along with the Solo Guitar and Drums) before it then stops to show Rival and Adrian clashing in The Final Reckoning in TDTW, before it does a dissolve effect and shows the both of them clashing in TDW before the camera's quickly shows a bunch of clips from Total Drama Wars before it then fades to black._

**Total Drama Wars**

**Episode 20: Day of Reckoning (Part Two)**

* * *

Adrian and Yuki were already seen in The Final Reckoning and Adrian was kicking Yuki's face, Yuki went into the air and Adrian jumps into the air, he attempts to kick Yuki's back in the air only for Yuki to roll forward and she's able to roll out the way of the kick. Yuki then lands on the ground after dodging the kick and she turns around before Adrian then kicks her chin and this causes Yuki to fly a bit and she falls onto her back. Adrian wasted no time continuing the attack and he jumps into the and red fire surrounded him which he uses to kick in the air but it also helps him go into the direction he wants to so he zooms down to Yuki quickly.

"You won't escape this!" Adrian shouts and he flips into the air and he attempts to stomp on Yuki with the momentum he built in the air, but Yuki rolled out the way and she jumps onto her feet before jumps in the air and she karate chops Adrian's head. Adrian then clutches the top of his head which Yuki hit and Yuki wasted no time as she then jumps and spins around, she attempts to kick Adrian while spinning. But, Adrian grabs her leg and he jumps into the air before he throws Yuki into the wall of The Final Reckoning only for Yuki to jump off The Final Reckoning's wall with her feet, she then rolls on the ground which allow her to get back on her feet.

"Clearly you're not the brightest person" Yuki responds while she stood on her feet, Adrian then growls.

"Whatever!" Adrian responds before he looks around the arena and he picked up a cane, "AHA!"

"Seriously?" Yuki questions while Adrian points the end of his cane at her, he then saw an aimer pop up on it and he pulls a trigger on the curve of the cane and a hole also had opened up at the end of the cane and a bullet fires out of it.

"HAH! IT'S ALSO A GUN!" Adrian realizes and he smiled, Yuki's eyes widened and she dodges the bullet Matrix style and she stares at the bullet while dodging it in slow motion before she stood up straight afterwards.

"...Idea..." Yuki responds, she then runs over to some of the other weapons inside of The Final Reckoning, but Adrian aims the cane at Yuki and smirked.

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!" Adrian shouts before he fired out another bullet in the place Yuki was gonna run into, but Yuki slowed down which causes the bullet to pass right in front of her. Yuki then runs after dodging the bullet and the next bullet is fired and so she ran faster and she was able to run fast enough that the bullet passed right behind her. Adrian growls after seeing this and he fires three bullets at once, Yuki looks over and saw the three bullets before looking forward, she jumped over the first bullet and then she slides under the second bullet, and while she slides, Yuki puts her hands on the ground and she pushes herself off the ground only for her to trip in slow motion and she saw the bullet pass right in front of her while falling down before she faceplants onto the ground.

"Mqniruof" Yuki muffles random things that doesn't mean anything before immediately getting in a push-up position and she steps forward with her left leg and she sprints over and picks up a giant sword which she tries lifting it up. However she drops it onto the ground and is unable to lift the giant sword, _"...Dammit...I'm not Cloud"_ Yuki remarks in her mind before she looks at all the other weapons. None of them seemed like they were made to be a gun, Everyone kept on watching from their seats.

"YUKI! THE SCYTHE IS A GUN! I WOULD KNOW!" Robin shouts out while he stood up.

"What is up with you and sharp things?" Tara asks with a worried look on her face.

"It's his thing..." Tyler remarks, Robin then nods in agreement before he sat down.

_"Heh...Robin is actually helping me..." _Yuki says in amazement inside her mind while she looks at Robin with a slight smile on her face.

"AND ADRIAN! THAT GIANT SWORD IS ALSO A GUN!" Robin loudly confirms again.

_"..." _Yuki glares at Robin after hearing this.

"Is anyone else concorned on how Robin knohws which weapuns are guns?" Sheniqua questions.

"It's not hard to know if, only because Robin most likely watched the show these weapons came from" Michael simply answers, Sheniqua just scratches her head in confusion.

"Wut? Hey Zack, mind explaining what she meens?" Sheniqua asks while turning to Zack, but Zack was just staring down.

"..." Zack says nothing while he kept staring down and not responding.

"Zack?" Sheniqua asks again with concern.

"Don't worry, I got this" Fiona responds, she then brutally slaps Zack's face.

"I'VE ALREADY BEAT YOU UP THREE TIMES ALREADY!" Zack immediately yells out after he's slapped, then he blinks while everyone stares at him, "Oops..."

"Heh...you're a fonny as you always r, Zack" Sheniqua responds and she slowly holds Zack's hand, Zack then blushes and he stares at his and Sheniqua's hands before he chuckles nervously.

"T-T-Thanks..." Zack simply responds, Sheniqua then giggles before she leans onto his shoulder.

"Zack...I know that you're still stunned about what happened yesterday, but remember one thing you always told to me when we weren't on Total Drama...Together or not, we'll always be inside each other's hearts..." Sheniqua says with a smile, Zack then looks at her and smiles also.

"Yeah we will...we'll always be there for each other physically and mentally" Zack confirmed before he wraps his arm around Sheniqua.

"Yaaawn!" Fiona was heard yawning loudly.

"I still hate you" Zack responds while staring at Fiona.

"Good~" Fiona says with a smirk while staring back at Zack and they all look back at the battle afterwards.

* * *

"Alright..." Adrian says before he begins running to Yuki, Yuki immediately picks up a scythe which had a mix of black and red on it. Yuki didn't focus on the details of the scythe however and she fires a bullet at Adrian, Adrian eyes widened while he saw the bullet quickly come towards him and he was able to time his attack, he swings his leg and is able to kick the bullet which causes the bullet to fly past Adrian. He then tries running over to the sword while he got closer to it, but Yuki aims and she fires three more bullets at Adrian.

_"I'm gonna need to make sure I use this weapon wisely if Adrian does pick up his sword" _Yuki observed inside her head, then Adrian saw the three bullets, one of which was aimed right at him, another was aimed ahead of him and the last one was aimed behind him. Adrian then quickly comes up with a plan and he intentionally falls onto the ground but because of the momentum he built up from running he's able to slide on the ground. All three bullets go above Adrian, He then uses his hands and pushes himself back onto his feet.

"Almost there..." Adrian confirmed while he was only a few yards away from the scythe, Yuki then aimed her gun once again before firing her final bullet and now she has no ammo left in her scythe gun. Adrian looked over and saw the bullet, he noticed that it was aimed at his feet so Adrian tries using his right foot to push him and jump, he closed his eyes while he jumped into the air and the bullet crashed into the ground which caused an underground mine to go off and Adrian's eyes widened while he was sent flying due to the explosion. The explosion was also large enough to blow Yuki off her feet and she drops the scythe before she landed on her back, while Adrian was able to land on his feet but he trips and falls onto the ground afterwards.

_"Okay...that backfired..." _Yuki internally says to herself, then she slowly gets onto her feet and she saw a small grey sword near her with a sharp and long point on it. She sees this before picking up the sword and smiles a bit while looking at it, "Nice..." Yuki says while staring at it. Immediately after this Yuki felt the wind blow and she swings her sword behind it and it clashed with Adrian's giant sword which had a red handle on it, and a black logo of a sword on it, Yuki and Adrian glares at each other while their swords clashed.

"Good luck with trying to beat me" Adrian states while he smirked at Yuki.

"..." Yuki didn't respond with anything and instead she smirked back at Adrian before she then pushes Adrian's sword to the left with her sword and she let's go of it for a bit, she tries to punch Adrian but he catches her fist before he jumps into the air and knees Yuki in the face.

"Looks like your enemies can teach you a few things, intentional or not" Adrian says as his smirk remained on his face, Yuki however picks up her sword which Adrian noticed. He then runs to his sword and jumps over it but he goes upside-down while jumping and so Adrian grabs the sword while upside-down, he grabbed it and so the blade of the sword goes down and reveals a bullet hole on it, he then fires the trigger and the gun-sword while saying "DON'T YOU REMEMBER!? IT'S ALSO A GUN!." Yuki's eyes widened and she saw the bullet go towards her in slow motion, but she was able to take a step to the left which causes the bullet to not go through her chest but it goes through her left shoulder.

"AGH!" Yuki shouts in pain while she held her sword in her right hand, she saw Adrian land on his feet and his sword was back in it's sword form.

"You're to slow" Adrian remarks and he charges at Yuki with his giant sword, she saw this but Yuki uses her right arm to swing her sword at Adrian's sword, this causes Adrian's sword to go flying out his hand.

"Strike one" Yuki simply says before she swung her sword at Adrian, He was able to just move out the way until Yuki decided to try to stab Adrian afterwards, his eyes widened as he quickly realized how he couldn't dodge it. Adrian had decided to block his stomach with his right arm and so Yuki's sword goes through his right arm. He thought quickly and Adrian uses his left arm to pull the sword out and he stabs her other arm before he kicks her off his sword.

"Strike one" Adrian mocks Yuki before he then clutches his right arm in pain, "*BLEEP* THAT HURTS SO F***ING MUCH!"

"D-Dammit..." Yuki says while she felt numbness in her arms and so she didn't scream in pain but she was able to stand on her feet, Adrian however looks for a weapon and so he tries to see what he can grab from the arena and so he picks up a rock.

"Uhhh, Rock War?" Adrian says unsurely, Therion was then seen shaking inside the crowd and he began curling up.

"From the evidence I see, I deduce that Therion is shaking!" Frank exclaimed before he sucks on his lollipop.

"Thanks for drawing attention to this Therion!" Griff yells out, Frank then blinks.

"I can't tell whether or not you're being sarcastic...And that's a first!" First responds with a confused look on his face.

"Ahem!" Sara coughs out and she tries to get Griff and Frank's attentions back to Therion.

"Oh right! Frank my dear watson-" Griff was gonna speak more.

"Hey, Why do you gotta be Sherlock?" Frank asks with a sad look on his face, Griff then blinks before he chuckled.

"Fine, I shall leave this case up to you Sherlock" Griff states, he kept smiling at Frank.

"NO! WE ARE NOT TRUSTING FRANK WITH SOLVING ANYTHING!" Zara interrupts them before sighing afterwards.

"Awww why not?" Frank questions and he had a sad look on his face again.

"Because we just need someone to help cheer him up...not a detective!" Zara answers with some frustration heard in his voice, "Also because Frank, you are about as good as a detective as a giant anthropomorphic 440 pound crocodile!"

"So that means that I'm a great detective, like Vector!?" Frank asks with some happiness heard in his voice.

"...Who?" Zara asks with a puzzled look.

"We have much to discuss" Frank responds while patting Zara's head, Sara sighs in response.

"Hey bro?" Sara asks, Zara then blinks and nods before looking at her.

"Yes sis?" Zara answers with a question of his own.

"Do you wanna get anyone to help out Therion?" Sara asks with some annoyance heard in her voice.

"Why don't you do it?" Zara remarks while also ASKING A QUESTION, Zara and Sara remained silent after hearing this before they both crack up laughing afterwards, Therion however was still shaking which Jamie noticed.

"Hey Therion, What's going on with you?" Jamie asks with a concerned look on her face, Therion then looks at her.

"N-Nothing...j-just m-memories..." Therion stutteringly responds, but Jamie sighs before wrapping an arm around him.

"I'm only doing this to cheer you up" Jamie immediately clarifies, Therion then smiled.

"T-Thanks..." Therion responds and he shakes less and less.

"I'm pretty sure if Mara was here you'd be acting less like a small child and more like her...when she's not constantly pessimistic of course" Jamie remarks.

"H-Hey!" Therion says, taking some offense to that.

"Wow, this is going so well" Ryan sarcastically remarks while watching Jamie and Therion's interaction.

* * *

Anyways, back to the fight! Yuki was able to move out the way of the rock before she looks around.

_"Dammit, I can't grab anything..." _Yuki says inside her mind, but Adrian charges at her with the sword and he slashes at her, Yuki moved out the way of the first slash but Adrian jumped into the air while glaring down at Yuki.

"I GOT NOTHING!" Adrian shouts out and he then slashes down at Yuki upon landing on the ground. Yuki barely rolled out the way and she uses her legs to stand on her feet, but Adrian slashed at her again, Yuki slowly smirked while staring at the sword.

_"Thank god for last challenge..." _Yuki internally says to herself before a red fire then surrounds her and he arms suddenly move again and she grabs onto Adrian's sword. His eyes widened upon seeing this and he tries pulling it away but Yuki held it in her hands while blood starting coming out of them however Adrian was able to see that Yuki was melting his sword. She lets go of his sword and Adrian saw that the blade of it had completely melted, but Yuki wasted no time and she uppercuts Adrian while the red fire around her got bigger. Adrian then crashes onto the ground once again and his eyes were barely open.

"Y-You..." Adrian tries putting together a sentence but he was unable to do so, Yuki stood over him and she glares down at her.

**_"It's only me and you, WHO IS GONNA SAVE YOU NOW!?" _**Yuki loudly asks while her voice sounded...different.

"..." After hearing these words Adrian had nothing to say and Yuki then swings and she punches Adrian right in his face while red fire completely surrounded her fist, Adrian then closed his eyes and was on the ground. Yuki just glares down at him before she then grabs his head and slowly begins crushing it while she looked very angered. Adrian was screaming in pain while two more portals opened in the background, Yuki didn't notice these things while she just applied more effort into crushing Adrian's head.

_"Hey...friend~" _Yuki heard and her angered look goes away, she let's go of Adrian's head and looks into the direction of where she heard the voice, she noticed that the two portals had closed.

* * *

"E-E-Erin!?" Yuki loudly questions and she looks around before she was tackled onto the ground and she was then tightly hugged, Yuki however kicks the person who tackled her and so they let go of the hug and get onto their feet.

"O-Oh, right, that was too sudden..." Yuki heard, she then blinks before staring up at saw that it was Erin who had hugged her. Yuki then blinks and she quickly remembers Symbiote Erin before she began crawling away from Erin.

"S-Stay a-away!" Yuki stutters out, Erin then blinks before looking at Yuki with a confused look.

"Don't worry Yuki...it's actually Erin..." Kay confirms as she stands by Yuki, she had a slight smile on her face before looking at Erin.

"Yeah, It's your..." Erin begins saying to Yuki before she then cuts herself off while Yuki stares at Erin.

_"Do you want to be my friend?~"_

_"...Never..."_

Erin remembered before she frowned.

"Friend..." Erin finishes her sentence before looking down, she seemed to be pretty down and Kay noticed this.

"Hey Erin, Don't be like me, be like the girl that Rival kissed!" Kay motivates Erin, Erin then looks up at Kay before she slowly began smiling again.

"Yeah...I'll be the girl I'll always have been! Yuki, I am determined to make you my friend!" Erin exclaims with determination heard in her voice.

"Ugh..." Yuki responds while a frown, Kay then laughed a bit before she then picks up a med-kit which she passes over into Yuki's hands, Yuki the squishes the med-kit and is completely healed before she got onto her feet.

"Alright Erin, good luck!" Kay says to Erin, Erin then nods before Kay then walks away from Erin and Yuki.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Yuki questions, but Kay simply stood by Adrian and Erin passes a med-kit over to Kay, Kay then puts the med-kit into Adrian's hands.

"I'm only doing this because...I believe that I can win against you" Kay confirms while staring at Adrian with a serious face, Adrian stares at her before he then sighed and crushed the med-kit, he is healed by this.

"It's about time you grew up!" Adrian exclaims, Kay then chuckled a bit.

"Y-Yeah..." Kay responds before Adrian smiled a bit.

"Anyways..." Adrian's smile slowly went away, "I hope you're ready to see if your beliefs are in the right place."

"..." Kay didn't verbally respond and instead she nods before preparing to battle and she looks serious once again, Adrian got ready to fight also and the two of them have a stare down before they both charged at each other.

"Alright everyone, place your bets on who's gonna win!" Bayte playfully exclaimed while she was sitting by Robin.

"From what I-I've seen, I'd say A-Adrian and E-Erin..." Gael answers while a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Why Adrian?" Bayte asks with curiosity.

"W-Well...We've Adrian beat Rival twice while and he's a Martial Artist so fighting is his thing, Kay couldn't beat Riley when she was using one arm, Erin is so tough that she's very hard to even knock out combine that with her determination she got and she's very tough, and Yuki is very smart however if she wants to win this then she's gonna need to work together with Kay and considering that she hates Erin so much I doubt Yuki will want to work with Kay..." Gael explains.

"Nice comments" Max remarks, she then claps for Gael while Gael chuckles nervously.

"I can't wait to see how Kay does" Riley confirmed while she smiled.

"Why, you rooting for Kay?" Lane asks with a curious look.

"I might...although let's be honest, you'd be rooting for her also if the three of us never had the conflict we had" Riley responds while smiling.

"True, and I'm pretty sure that you and Kay were on a worse note last season so our conflict this season was like a throwback?" Lane asks.

"Pretty much, at least it was a better than that stupid play you did about Greek mythology" Riley remarks and she chuckled a bit after saying this.

"Hey! I thought you'd like it!" Lane responds with some embarrassment heard in his voice, Milo and Val both chuckled while they watched Riley and Lane before they turned to each other.

"Heh, those two are always nice to watch" Val comments while Milo smiled.

"T-True...but I always preferred watching you...N-NOT I-IN T-THE W-WEIRD W-WAY!" Milo immediately freaks out after responding to Val's comment, Val looked at Milo before she laughed a bit.

"Hehe, It's alright Milo" Val responds before she then pats Milo's head, Milo blushes before looking at Val.

"O-Okay...Thanks Val" Milo says and he puts on his best smile he could which wasn't very convincing but Val just laughed at this.

"Oh Milo, you're so adorable" Val says back at Milo before laughing a bit more, Milo then comes up with an idea and he kissed her cheek.

"And so are you, Valentina" Milo remarks while smirking at Val before she then blushed heavily and stares at Milo with surprised eyes.

"M-M-Milo..." was all she could say, but Milo laughed a bit.

"Finally, I-I g-get a-a p-point" Milo unsurely responds, Val just blinks before chuckling.

"Yes you do, and you get an extra one for being the best guy I know~" Val responds before she wraps her arms around Milo and cuddles him, Milo blushed heavily also before he nods and cuddles Val also.

* * *

Now, we get back to the fight and so the camera cuts to Erin and Yuki who both stares at each other. Erin was staring with hope in her eyes and there was determination also seen inside her eyes. Yuki however had eyes of annoyance but she also looked determined, but it was for a different reason than Erin's reason for her determination. They both kept glaring before the both of them noticed some familiar looking objects in the distance.

_"It's time for the duel" _Yuki confirms inside her mind, then she reached her hand out and closed her eyes as the wind blew and then the object comes flying off the ground and into Yuki's right hand she was holding out.

_"Of the fates..." _Erin finishes Yuki's thoughts and she held out her left hand and the other object went flying into her hand before Erin then puts both hands on it and places the object in front of her, she then presses a button and a blue light came out of it in the shape of a blade. Yuki activates her lightsaber and red lights came out on it and she smirks while staring at it. Erin and Yuki then makes eye contact and the both of them stare at each other while preparing their lightsabers for battle.

"I have the intellectual high ground Erin!" Yuki states with confidence while Erin sighs.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you Yuki, I just want you to be my friend...but, I will do what I must" Erin responds while having an uncertain look on her face now, Yuki then nods before she then charges at Erin with her lightsaber.

_"Let's do this!" _Erin and Yuki exclaims in their minds and then they both swing their lightsabers which both clash with one another, they both glare at each other while their lightsabers clashed. Yuki then pulls away and swings her lightsaber at Erin's legs, but Erin jumps over the swing and she swings her lightsaber down at Yuki while she fell, but Yuki used one hand to let go of her lightsaber and she uses the force to stop Erin in the air. Erin's eyes widened and she closes her eyes tightly while trying to get out of the position while Yuki tries harder to keep her in it.

_"..." _Erin and Yuki weren't thinking of anything else, Erin then falls down and she lands on her feet, but Yuki backs up before using the force to get the lightsaber in her hand again. Erin then stands her ground and anticipates Yuki's next attack, so Yuki threw her lightsaber at Erin but Erin uses one hand to use the force and stops the lightsaber only for Yuki to grab the lightsaber and she holds onto it as she swings and kicks Erin while swinging on it. Erin then flies in the air for a bit, but Yuki uses the force again and she slams Erin onto the ground which causes a crater.

"O-Ow..." Erin responds after this happens before she slowly began getting onto her feet, but Yuki was swinging her lightsaber more at Erin, Erin's eyes widened and she was able to dodge each swing until Yuki then uses the force to bring Erin's lightsaber into her other hand. Yuki then activates the blue lightsaber and she swings both of them at Erin, Erin barely moves out the way of the first few swings, Yuki growled while Erin kept dodging. Erin was sweating while she was dodging so much, but she drops the blue lightsaber and uses her empty hand to force choke Erin and keep her in place.

"..." Yuki had no words to say and so she swings her red lightsaber once again at Erin, but Erin closed her eyes and Yuki was tripped off her feet due to the lightsaber she dropped. Erin then lands back on her feet before smirking.

"Alright! Time to make other references!" Erin exclaims before she picks up a weird diamond looking figure off the ground which was also green, Yuki blinks as she sees this.

_"What is that?" _Yuki questions inside her mind, then six other diamond looking objects began to surround Erin.

"Woah...this seems...familiar" Erin comments and then she begins floating off the ground, the colors of each diamond looking objects were yellow, red, light blue, purple, green, white, and dark blue, then she closed her eyes while her entire appearance changes.

"Wow..." Yuki responds with amazement and she saw Erin's new look, her hair was even longer while it was also yellow and it had some spikes on it, her eyes were red, her lab coat was even longer as it was also yellow and it looked like there was no damage on it, her tanktop was also yellow along with her pants, but she now had red running shoes.

**"Hey Yuki...say hi to Super Erin!" **Super Erin exclaims while having a big smirk on her face.

_"Dammit! She's definitely powerful...so I'm gonna need to go all out..." _Yuki confirms in her mind before her red fire once again surrounded her.

**"The real fight begins now, Let's see if you can keep up with it!"** Super Erin shouts out before Yuki then jumps into the air and she swings at punch at the camera, and the camera transitions to the other fight going on.

* * *

Kay was swung her fist at Adrian, but Adrian moved out the way of the punch before attempting a leg sweep which Kay jumps over. Adrian then gets back onto his feet then Kay jumps into the air and attempts to knee Adrian in the face, but Adrian ducks below the knee before jumping into the air and he kicks the back of Kay's head which causes Kay to fall onto the ground. Adrian lands on his legs and he jumps into the air to stomp onto Kay, but Kay rolls away just on time and she jumps onto her feet, Adrian and Kay stares at each other.

"Let's kick this up a notch!" Adrian confirms and he picks up a chainsaw before he then pulls it and the chainsaw turns on, Kay then blinks.

"Uhhh yeah, let's do that" Kay responds as best as she can, she then looks around to see what she can use and so she picks up a shotgun.

"Creative..." Adrian responds before he jumps into the air and he swings his chainsaw down at Kay, Kay saw this before using her shotgun to block the chainsaw because she didn't have enough time to fire it. Adrian cuts the shotgun but Kay pulls away and she stares at her sawed off shotgun before she spun it around in her hand and chuckles.

"Groovy" Kay references before Adrian charges at her and swings his chainsaw, Kay was able to duck below the swing and she stands back up, but she whacks him with the boomstick (sawed off shotgun) which causes Adrian to fall onto the ground. Kay then points the boomstick at Adrian and she fires a bullet only for Adrian to swing his chainsaw upwards and it cuts the bullet in half and goes in directions away from Adrian. Adrian then gets onto his feet while Kay stares at him and she fires another bullet which Adrian also cuts in half before she then fires three more rounds out her shotgun, Adrian was able to cut all the bullets which Kay aimed at him and he smirked at her afterwards.

"Those bullets were really fast...but not fast enough" Adrian confirms, Kay then tries shooting another bullet but her ammo was empty which caused Kay's eyes to widen.

"Oh crap..." Kay responds and she tries looking around for more ammo only for Adrian to charge at Kay, Kay heard him charging and she turns her attention to Adrian and he swings his chainsaw once again at her. Kay moves out the way of the first swing of Adrian's chainsaw, but Adrian swings his chainsaw five more times at Kay with no rest. Kay was able to dodge the chainsaw from each swing and she blocks his last swing with her boomstick, but Adrian drops the chainsaw and grabs Kay's wrist before quickly pulling her to him and he does a backflip and she kicks Kay while doing the backflip, Kay flies a bit and she flips in the air due to the kick before landing on her face.

"Nailed it" Adrian remarks as he lands on his feet, Kay then slowly gets up but she picks up a weird looking guitar which she held in her hands.

"Hehehe" Kay chuckles a bit while staring at the guitar.

"W-What?" Adrian questions while staring at the guitar, but Kay smirks and a purple wizard-like hat appeared on her head and now a purple cloak was around her neck, she also had long white boots while smirking before she then plays the instrument.

**_"I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!" _**Kay sings and she floats off the ground while a purple aura surrounded her, then a laser beam shot out of her guitar. Adrian gasps and he barely jumps out the way before the laser hits him. Kay just plays the guitar more quickly and furiously which causes more lasers to fire out her guitar while she aims them at Adrian.

"WHO WOULD'VE THOUGH LASERS WOULD COME OUT OF GUITARS!" Adrian shouts.

"Uhhh" The Terminator says while slowly raising his hand, but Cody Carson puts his hand down. Adrian was able to dodge the other laser beams before one of them hits him and causes an explosion which knocks him into the air. Kay then floats back onto the ground before slowly placing the guitar down and Adrian lands on his back.

"Gah...Could've been worse" Adrian responds, but Kay walks over to him with a slight smile on her face.

"True, but considering how you've won twice in The Final Reckoning I am surprised at how well I'm doing against you" Kay comments, but Adrian jumps onto his feet and quickly punches Kay right in her face which caught Kay off guard.

"Less talk, more..." Adrian couldn't think of anything else to say so instead he just jumps up and nails Kay right in her face with an Axe Kick.

_"Crap! This hurts more in person than it does watching it!" _Kay confirmed in her mind and she fell onto the ground, she then looks around while down and tries to see if anything was near her. However, she was hit in the head with a broken toilet tank lid and she clutches her head after this happens, she stares up and saw that it was Adrian who did so. Adrian then smashes the toilet tank lid onto Kay's hands and she removes her hands from her head.

"Sorry Kay, but I'm winning this!" Adrian shouts before he swings the toilet tank lid down again and he hits Kay's head with it, Kay then blinks and she began to bleed from her head. Adrian stares at her bleeding head with a look of remorse before he smashes the toilet tank lid onto her head again and Kay's head hits the ground as this happened. Kay's eyes began closing and she weakly stares up at Adrian, Adrian then sighs before he smashes the lid down into her head again.

_**Panic! At The Disco-Hey Look Ma, I Made It**_

_**"And if you lose, boo-hoo" **_Kay then sighs while she stares at the ground.

_**"Hey Look Ma, I Made It!" **_The camera focused on Kay's head while it slowly pulled out and the toilet tank lid crashing into her face again.

_**"Hey Look Ma, I Made It!" **_The screen then repeats the impact while getting a close up on Kay's face while it gets battered.

_**"Everything's comin' up aces, aces" **_Adrian then looks at Kay's face while he was frowning while the song kept continuing.

_**"If it's a dream, don't wake me, don't wake me" **_Kay blinks and she struggled to keep her eyes open, Adrian noticed that Kay was still conscious.

_**"I said Hey Look Ma, I Made It!" **_Adrian the smashes the toilet tank lid into Kay's head once again and Kay's eyes closed after this happened...the song cuts off right afterwards.

* * *

Super Erin and Yuki clashed with each other, Super Erin then kicks Yuki into the air, but Yuki blocks her kick thus reducing the damage done to her and she fires fire out her hand at Super Erin. Super Erin blocks the fire with her arms, Yuki then growls before the wind picks up the speed and this causes her to fly towards Super Erin. Super Erin stopped blocking but this allowed an opening which Yuki took advantage of and she punches Super Erin while red fire surrounds her fist, Super Erin then crashes into the ground.

_"It's not over yet..." _Yuki noted in her mind, the wind then calms down and she lands safely on her feet while Super Erin started getting back onto her feet. Yuki wasted no time and she charges at Super Erin once again, she kicks her in the face and red fire surrounded her entire body while she does this. Super Erin stumbles and Yuki then grabs Super Erin's head before slowly tries crushing it.

**"GAH!" **Super Erin shouts as she began feeling pain, but she closed her eyes and a yellow shockwave comes out of her which knocks Yuki off her feet and she goes into the air for a bit. Super Erin then glares at Yuki afterwards before she flies up and grabs her leg and throws her higher into the air. Super Erin then slowly smiled as she looks over the arena and picks up a rocket launcher which she aims at Yuki, Yuki looks down and saw this.

_"...Not again..."_ Yuki whispers to herself upon seeing this, but Super Erin closes her eyes and fires out a rocket from the rocket launcher. Yuki then tries blocking it but the rocket hits her and causes an explosion that sends Yuki crashing into The Final Reckoning's wall. Yuki then fell onto the ground afterwards, but she got up right afterwards only to be met with a series a punches from Super Erin, most of the punches land on Yuki's stomach and she ends the series of punches by punching Yuki in her face and she crashes into the wall afterwards.

**"Sorry..." **Super Erin says nothing while she frowned, Yuki's eyes began closing and she collapsed onto one knee, Super Erin then blinks as she began to back up upon seeing this. Yuki weakly glares at Super Erin while this happened.

"C-Come o-on...F-Finish m-me o-off...My e-enemy" Yuki stutters out to Super Erin, Super Erin then blinks before she sighed and looks down.

**"..."** Super Erin says nothing and instead she just began flying towards Yuki at a high speed and she raises her knee to perform a Kinsasha.

_"This is the end..." _Yuki assures herself internally and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"No..."** Yuki heard before she opened her eyes and they widened upon seeing Super Erin put her hand out. Super Erin was smiling at Yuki while the seven colorful diamond looking things (Chaos Emeralds) got out of her and they slowly began falling onto the ground. Super Erin began slowly turning back to normal and back into Real Erin while Real Erin kept out her hand and remained smiling.

"W-Why?..." Yuki asks with a confused look on her face, Real Erin then blinks.

"Because, I don't want to beat you...I want to be your friend" Real Erin confirms and she once again has a determined look on her face, Yuki then stares at her hand for a bit.

"..." Yuki kept on staring and she slowly began to smile, but her smile quickly went away and she got onto both her feet. Yuki picks up a metal glove with three long claws on it and puts it on. Real Erin's eyes widened upon seeing this.

"Y-Yuki?" Real Erin asks with a worried look, but Yuki began slashing at Real Erin, Real Erin uses her arms to block the slashes and now she has three slash marks going across her arms. Real Erin then removes her arms and Yuki slashes at her again, Real Erin grits her teeth and she sees three slash marks going across her chest. But, Yuki then punches her in the face with the metal glove and Real Erin fell onto her knee while looking up at Yuki.

"You're...not...my...FRIEND!" Yuki shouts, Real Erin's smile goes away upon hearing this.

"YOU WILL! I WON'T GIVE UP YUKI!" Real Erin yells back at Yuki while she still had a determined look in her eyes, but Yuki slashes at her cheeks and Real Erin clutches her cheeks afterwards. "YUKI! PLEASE!" Real Erin keeps on yelling and she begins tearing up while staring up at Yuki, Yuki just stares back at her with a cold-blooded look in her eyes. "I WILL BE YOUR FRIEND YUKI! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU REJECT IT!" Real Erin shouts one last time and she began crying while Yuki then growls.

"SHUT UP!" Yuki snaps at Real Erin before kicking her face and Real Erin falls onto her back, Real Erin then cries even more while staring up at Yuki, Yuki got her metal glove ready.

"I WON'T GIVE UP! I BELIEVE THAT WE CAN BE FRIENDS YUKI!" Real Erin kept on yelling, there were slash marks all over her body and she was crying a lot. Yuki glares down at Real Erin before she raises her metal gloves.

"...I...don't...care..." Yuki simply responds before she then impales Real Erin with the metal glove, Real Erin's eyes widened and she gasped after this happens. Yuki then sighs before she stands on her feet and she walks away from Real Erin while Real Erin began having a hard time breathing and blood starting coming out her mouth. Yuki then saw Adrian smashing Kay's head with the toilet tank lid.

_"Kay..."_ Yuki says internally while seeing this.

_"I-I'm s-sorry Y-Yuki...I-I c-can't w-win..." _Kay responds telekinetically while her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing.

_"Oh shut the hell up, you're still able to speak with me!"_ Yuki points out while she began looking annoyed.

_"N-Not f-for m-much l-longer..." _Kay confirms while she started becoming unconscious, Adrian then got off of her and drops the broken toilet tank lid.

_"...Kay...Are you just gonna let Adrian defeat you!?" _Yuki states in her mind while she glares at Adrian.

_"I-I d-didn't l-let h-him" _Kay corrects Yuki even though she was getting closer and closer to falling unconscious as each second went on.

_"Still, you're just gonna slowly fall unconscious and let him win!? You do know what he did, He sent home Rival twice! He sent home the only guy you've ever had a crush on!" _Yuki shouts internally at Kay while staring at her, Kay's eyes slowly began opening up.

_"W-What?" _Kay slowly began regaining conscious, Adrian noticed this and instead got ready to battle more.

_"ADRIAN GREY! HE'S THE GUY WHO SENT RIVAL HOME TWICE! THE SAME GUY WHO BACK STABBED HIS FRIEND YESTERDAY BECAUSE HE WANTED A BETTER CHANCE OF WINNING! THE SAME GUY WHO IS FINE WITH BEATING YOU UNCONSCIOUS WITH A GODDAMN TOILET TANK LID! DON'T YOU REMEMBER!? HE'S ONE OF THE REASONS YOU WERE SAD, BECAUSE HE SENT HOME RIVAL!" _Yuki reminds Kay, Kay then glares at Adrian after Yuki internally tells Kay this.

_"...Yeah...HE IS!" _Kay responds in her mind and she crumbles her fists, Kay then glares at Adrian and Adrian glares back at her, the two of them have a stare off.

"Let's see if you will be able to win this..." Adrian states and Kay nods in agreement, meanwhile Real Erin slowly got up in the background and she pulls the glove out of her.

"AHHHHHH!" Real Erin shouts in pain after doing so, she then sees Yuki run over to Adrian and she kicks him into the walls of The Final Reckoning.

"Alright Kay...don't be the reason why we lose" Yuki simply states, Kay then stands by Yuki before she sighs.

"I won't!" Kay exclaims with confidence in her voice, Real Erin then closed her eyes and the Chaos Emeralds surrounds her again and she turns back into Super Erin. Super Erin was completely healed up and she flew over before she softly lands right by Adrian while staring at Yuki. Adrian looks over and his eyes widened as he saw Super Erin, but he shook his head before he got in a fighting stance.

"Let's see how well you can fight..." Adrian states seriously.

**"Let's not focus on that right now, instead let's actually fight"** Super Erin responds, the four last competitors in the game all stared at each other...this was it, Kay and Yuki vs Adrian and Erin.

* * *

_**"(Ozzy Osbourne) I feel you crumble in my arms down to your heart of stone" **_Adrian charges first, Kay surrounds herself with red fire, Adrian was surrounded by red fire and they both charged at each other.

_**"You bled me dry just like the tears you never show" **_Super Erin flies past Adrian and she attempts to punch Kay.

_**"Why don't you take what you want from me?" **_Yuki jumps over Kay and she kicks Super Erin's arm away before ducking on the ground.

_**"Take What You need from me?" **_Kay jumps up and uppercuts Super Erin afterwards, Super Erin is sent higher into the air due to this.

_**"Take What You Want and go" **_Yuki looks at Kay before nodding and Kay jumps over Yuki.

_**"Why don't you Take What You Want from me?"**_ Kay tries punching Adrian, but Adrian slides below the punch.

_**"Take What You need from me?" **_Adrian kicks Yuki's face while sliding and he jumps onto his feet afterwards.

_**"Take What You Want and go" **_Yuki stumbled but Adrian karate chops her forehead, Yuki fell onto the ground afterwards.

_***Song Change***_

_**Shinedown-Enemies**_

_**"Listen up, There's not a moment to spare" **_Adrian turns around and is slapped hard in the face by Kay.

_**"It's quite a drop, from the top, So how are you feeling down there?" **_Adrian stumbles due to this but he remains on his feet.

_**"It's a cold, cruel, harsh reality" **_Kay tries kicking Adrian's face but he steps out the way.

_**"Caught, stuck, here with your enemies" **_Adrian then headbutts Kay's head, Kay clutches her head and trips down after this happens.

_**"Who do you think you are!? **__**Tearing us all apart!" **_Kay looks at Adrian, but he grabs her leg and lifts her into the air.

_**"Where did you think you could go!? **__**'Cause everyone already knows!" **_Adrian then SLAMS Kay into the ground causing a crater.

_**"It's Twenty to One, And**__**, so you better run!" **_Yuki hits the back of Adrian's head with a steel chair and Adrian falls onto the ground because of this.

_**"You got the world on it's knees!" **_Super Erin crashes onto her two feet in front of Yuki.

_**"You're taking all that you please!" **_The impact of her landing causes Yuki to fall off her feet and she lands on her back.

_**"You want more!? (You want more!?)" **_Super Erin then picks up Yuki by her shirt.

_**"But you'll get nothing from me!" **_Super Erin then lets go of her shirt only to punch her face right afterwards.

_**"You're like the burden we bear!" **_Yuki crashes into the ground due to the impact of the punch.

_**"You love the hate that we share!" **_Super Erin glares down at Yuki afterwards while Yuki coughs a bit.

_**"You want more!? (You want more!?)" **_Kay gets onto her feet and she tackles Super Erin out of the air from behind.

_**"But you'll get nothing from me" **_Super Erin turns around, but Kay unloads a bunch of punches to her while putting in a lot of effort, red fire still surrounded her fists.

_**"We're Enemies!" **_Adrian pulls Kay's hair and he throws her into The Final Reckoning's wall.

_**"Enemies!" **_Kay then got off the wall and she stumbled but she remained on her two feet.

_***Song Change***_

_**"(Post Malone) I feel you crumble in my arms down to your heart of stone" **_Kay then closes her eyes and began doing the Kamehameha Wave.

_**"You bled me dry just like the tears you never show" **_Adrian runs towards Kay, only for Yuki tackle him down.

_**"Why don't you take what you want from me?" **_Adrian tries pushing Yuki off of him but Yuki repeaditely headbutts Adrian over and over again.

_**"Take What You need from me?" **_Blood starts coming out both their heads while Yuki kept on doing this.

_**"Take What You Want and go" **_Adrian then clutches his head after Yuki momentarily stops headbutting him.

_**"Why don't you Take What You Want from me?" **_Yuki then stumbles as she got back onto her feet, but she crumbles her fist and close her eyes while her blood was going down between them.

_**"Take What You need from me?" **_Adrian slowly got back onto his feet, but Yuki runs towards him and opens her eyes while doing so.

_**"Take What You Want and go" **_Yuki punches Adrian as hard as she could and a tooth went flying out of Adrian's mouth, Adrian's eyes closed and he fell onto the ground due to the punch.

_***Song Stops***_

**"KAMEHAME..." **Kay almost finished her Kamehameha Wave while she closed her eyes, but she opens her eyes and saw Super Erin fly towards her at a fast speed.

**"Sorry Kay! But I'm gonna need to stop you there!" **Super Erin shouts, Kay then sighs before she stops charging up her Kamehemeha Wave and she instead got into fighting position.

"Well I'm gonna have to win this...**Whatever It Takes" **Kay responds and she charges back at Super Erin.

_***Song Changes***_

_**My Chemical Romance-Welcome To The Black Parade**_

**_"Do or die! You'll never make me!" _**Kay then closes her eyes before opening them and she's now surrounded by purple fire.

**_"Because the world, Will never take my heart" _**Super Erin didn't mind this and she swings a punch at Kay.

**_"Go and try, you'll never break me" _**Kay swings a punch also as purple fire surrounded her fist and both their fists clash with each other.

**_"We want it all, we wanna play this part" _**This causes a large shockwave which knocks everyone back, A portal opens up.

**_"I won't explain or say I'm sorry" _**Kay's and Super Erin's punches keep clashing into each other which causes a bunch more shockwaves to happen.

**_"I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scars"_**The both of them glares into each other's eyes while they kept this up.

**_"Give a cheer for all the broken" _**Super Erin attempts to kick Kay, but Kay blocks her kick with her arms.

**_"Listen here, because it's who we are"_**Super Erin tries punching Kay but Kay rolls below her punch and she grabs something.

**_"I'm just a man! I'm not a__ hero!"_**Super Erin tries punching Kay, but Kay moves out the way of her punch without even moving and she gets onto her feet.

**_"Just a boy! Who had to sing this song!" _**Kay then smirks while Super Erin looks at her.

**_"I'm just a man! I'm not a hero!" _**Kay then throws a sticky bomb onto Super Erin's face, Super Erin tries pulling it off.

**_"I! Don't! Care!" _**Kay charges towards Super Erin and she punches the sticky bomb on Super Erin which also triggers an underground mine, which causes a large explosion that blows up The Final Reckoning.

**_"We'll carry on! We'll carry on!" _**Super Erin was seen on her knees.

**_"And though you're dead and gone, Believe me" _**She was slowly turning back to Real Erin and her eyes were now barely open.

**_"Your memory will carry on! _****_You'll carry on!" _**Kay was seen smirking and she once again prepared her Kamehameha Wave.

**_"And though you'e broken and defeated!" _** Real Erin slowly gets onto her feet and she takes one step forward, but Kay was almost already done.

_***Song Stop***_

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Kay shouts as she fires her Kamehameha Wave.

_***Song Resumes***_

**_"Your weary widow marches on!" _**Real Erin was consumed by the Kamehameha Wave, but she was still on her feet which the camera's saw.

**_"Do or die! You'll never make me!" _**Kay closes her eyes and puts even more effort into the Kamehameha Wave.

**_"Because the world will never take my heart!" _**Real Erin slowly got onto one knee as the Wave got even stronger.

**_"Go and try! You'll never break me!" _**Real Erin then closes her eyes and the screen slowly began closing her eyes.

**_"We want it all! We wanna play this part! _****_We'll carry on!" _**Kay's eyes began closing also while she kept up the Wave.

**_"Do or die, you'll never make me! (We'll carry on!)" _**Yuki was seen slowly getting onto her feet in the background and she smiled.

**_"Because the world will never take my heart! (We'll carry on!)" _**Then the screen slowly begins to crack while the camera's kept on filming the action.

**_"Go and try, you'll never break me! (We'll carry!)" _**Real Erin then fell down while the Kamehameha Wave kept on going.

**_"We want it all, we wanna play this part!" _**Kay smiled and her eyes completely shut before the screen shatters.

**_"We'll carry on!" _**The screen was entirely white as the song finishes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

***The Main House***

Everyone was seen waiting around The Main House to see who won the Challenge.

"Who do you guys think won the Challenge?" Therion asks everyone with curiosity.

"Well, let's hope that the winner wasn't hurt too badly!" Griff exclaims with a worried look, Everyone then stares at him.

"You do know the history with people in The Final Reckoning...right?" Michael asks with a dumbfounded look.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it did not end well for anyone, I would know" Riley responds.

"Alright, now we can go outside to see who won the challenge" The Terminator confirms, everyone then rushes outside to see who was there.

**"The winners of Total Drama Wars are..."** Sans begins saying, but he stops speaking as the camera slowly pans over to reveal who was left standing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"KAY AND YUKI!" **Sans exclaims out loud and the camera showed Yuki standing on her two feet with bruises all over her before she fells onto her knees.

"Y-Yes..." Yuki weakly responds after hearing the news, Adrian, Real Erin, and Kay were all unconscious on the ground.

"Uhhh, What should we do about everyone else?" Cody Carson asks with a confused look, Sans then sighs.

"Well, since The Final Reckoning blew up which had more healing items, I don't have enough magic to heal them because convenience, and I'm pretty sure no one else can heal then..." Sans explains, then everyone awkwardly stares at the remaining competitors.

**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" **Everyone heard a familiar loud roar, they all look over and saw Godzilla approach all of them, Sans then blinks.

"Hey...Where's Phoenix?" Sans questions while looking at Godzilla, then Phoenix lands behind everyone.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **Phoenix roars after landing.

"Wait! Did you two stop fighting!?" Frank loudly asks, then everyone stares at him with a dumbfounded look, Frank didn't notice and both the giant creatures nod before looking at the unconscious competitors.

"Well, that's good to know...but, still, what do we do about the three unconscious competitors?" Cody Carson questions the same question he questioned with this question earlier because it's a questionable question and I'm gonna stop now.

"Hold on...I remember reading something from Chris's criminal records that he's been with Phoenix long enough to know something" Sans begins explaining while everyone stares at him.

"What is this something you speak of? And how'd you get his criminal record?" The Terminator asks questions everyone have.

"Secondly, because I'm Sans, Firstly, Phoenix can apparently heal someone if you give him his favorite food..." Sans answers, then Godzilla picks up a piece of tentacle which was there ever since Episode 8 and he fires a bit of his laser towards the tentacle before he stops and gives it to Phoenix. Phoenix then smiles before he eats it and purrs before he fires out green fire at the three unconscious competitors before stopping. Adrian, Real Erin, and Kay all open their eyes and they get onto their feet afterwards.

"Wow, his favorite food is cooked food of the things he's killed...that's sooo not like me" Cody Carson comments and he horribly lies while doing so.

"Ugh...W-Who w-won?" Adrian questions after getting up, then he blinks while looking around at everyone else, but Real Erin looks down.

"I think I know who won..." Real Erin responds and she fell onto her knees, Kay however blinks and she slowly realizes something.

"HOLY CRAP WE WON!" Kay shouts out in shock, she suddenly grows the biggest smile she's ever had and she cheers, Yuki saw this before she lets out a bit of a laugh after seeing this.

"Indeed we did..." Yuki responds while there was a smile on her face, Kay then looks at Sans and stands up straight, meanwhile Real Erin and Adrian were both looking at each other.

"We...lost?" Adrian tries taking in the news he heard, Real Erin nods.

"Yeah we did...because I lost it for us..." Real Erin responds and she looks at the ground afterwards.

"How so?" Adrian asks with a sad look on his face, but Real Erin begins tearing up.

"Because, I-I failed to beat Kay...and when I-I was fighting Y-Yuki...I-I tried to befriend her, I TRIED TO MAKE A FRIEND! BUT YUKI JUST STABBED MY HEART!" Real Erin yells out, she was also yelling at herself as she was starting to cry. Adrian stares at Real Erin upon seeing this and he sighs while looking down as he head no idea how to react. "WHAT DID RIVAL EVER SEE IN ME!?" Real Erin shouts more at herself and she cries more, Adrian then blinks before he stares at Real Erin with a look or remorse after hearing her say those words.

"..." Adrian then opens his mouth to talk, _"No! You're not good at speaking Adrian! You know you're gonna mess it up! You will only make her feel worse considering what you've done!" _Adrian thinks in his mind. He takes a while to decide before he closes his mouth and looks down, Adrian decided to say nothing and he began walking away and looking down. _"I'm sorry Erin, but I can't help you...even if I wanted to" _Adrian says to himself and he walks off into the desert, he did not say a single thing while Real Erin kept crying and yelling to herself.

"Poor Erin..." Kay responds and she looked sad while she watches Real Erin cry.

"..." Yuki doesn't say anything and she just looks away from Real Erin and coughs, Kay heard this and smiles again before turning to Sans.

"Oh right, Sans, Please tell me if Yuki was lying or not!" Kay says, she was still confident about her winning the season with Yuki.

"...Maybe..." Sans cryptically answers, Kay then blinks in confusion while Sans's smile slowly went away.

"W-What?" Kay questions and she tries her best to keep her smile on her face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kay...you weren't the last person standing, now, if you were still standing then you'd be guaranteed the victory...but, according to the producers, it's not your choice whether or not you win this season alongside Yuki..." Sans explains to Kay, Kay then blinks.

"W-Who d-decides?" Kay asks as she slowly began to look worried, Yuki looked down before she looks at Sans.

"It's me, isn't it?" Yuki questions with a serious look on her face, Sans sees this.

"Yes..." Sans answers, Kay then sighs in relief before smiling again, "Yuki will decide whether you are the last person eliminated in Total Drama Wars and will get no reward but the heartbreak...the heartbreak of getting so far and working so well with your teammate so you can win, only for them to betray you when it seems like unlikely."

"Well...I trust Yuki to keep me in the game and for us to split the money! After all, we worked together all season and she couldn't have won without me!" Kay exclaims very happily. Yuki stares at Kay while she spoke and her smile was completely gone before looking at Sans. Sans sees Yuki looking at him with a expression...he knew what Yuki was gonna say just from the expression alone.

"Alright then, Yuki..." Sans begins speaking while Kay and Yuki both stood up straight, "Do you want to eliminate Kay and keep the entire 100 Million Dollars to yourself? or, Will you keep Kay in the game and split the money with the person you've worked together with all season and helped carried you to the end?"

"..." Yuki says nothing at first and she looks at Kay with a smile that seemed genuine, "Me and Kay have been through a lot this season, we didn't exactly start off on the right foot especially since we didn't work together at first..."

_"...We are different...and I'm glad we are, because I would never want to be like you..." Yuki responds, she then boops Kay's nose before backing away from her, Kay's eyes begins being filled with tears._

"And, Kay didn't exactly do well in the beginning by herself either..."

_"Y-Yeah...I-I g-gotta w-win..." Kay tells herself, she slowly began standing onto her feet, but Kay's car blows up right behind her and the explosion caused her to go flying for a little and she crashed brutally onto the ground, "I-I-I-..." Kay tries speaking as she was on the ground and she lifted her head up a bit...only for it to slowly go back onto the ground, "I..." Kay keeps trying to speak, but her eyes close and she falls unconscious._

"But somewhere along the way, Kay and me started to actually get good..."

_Kay's fist connects with Symbiote Erin's face and this caused a big explosion which covered the entire screen and Erin is seen crashing through the wall, she was now unconscious on the other side of the wall._

"And we began becoming a team..."

_"Thanks Yuki...Rival may have not been real...but it felt very real to me, so thanks for cheering me up...even if it was more of how things went that made me feel better" Kay responds, this was probably the most positive smile she's had all season, which is definitely not saying much._

"And thanks to us being paired up, Kay was able to change for the better..."

_"You're not wrong about that, at least you were **arm**ed and ready" Kay makes a pun, then Robin places a hand on her head and pushes her head away which makes her no longer hug him._

_"You're adopted" Robin playfully remarked, Robin and Kay stare at each other before the both of them laugh with each other._

"Kay and Sans...you were both right, I couldn't have gotten here without Kay"

_"I just did" Kay states while she glared into Cara's eyes, she then lets her hand fill with electricity while Cara's eyes widened more as she saw this. Kay then lets go of her neck only to grab her by her mouth and she had a completely serious look as Cara realized it was at this moment she knew...she was gonna be *bleep*ed up. Kay then releases all the electricity and fires it out of Kay's hand which causes Cara to be sent flying through the air and she CRASHES into the mountain which causes a large crater on it, Kay then smiled a bit, "Now...just gotta do the glitch" Kay confirmed before she looks down while falling more and she straightened her back while she stared down and began bracing herself for impact._

"I honestly can't take away anything she's done this season..." Yuki says while she kept her smile.

"Awww, thanks Yuki!" Kay responds, her smile still remained on her face, Yuki then looks over at Real Erin.

"But..." Yuki says, Kay then blinks and her smile slowly began going away.

_**"...This is for earlier...This is my REVENGE!" **Yuki shouts, she had punched her own teammate from behind and she was currently breaking her back, but she pulls her fist away and the red fire disappeared from her fist._

_**"Take it all away!" **_The song from during the battle begins playing while Yuki then stares at Sans with a look of remorse.

**"Sans..."** Yuki begins saying and she decided to pause while Kay's hope of winning dripped away with each second that Yuki didn't answer.

_**"Why don't you (Take What You Want!? Take What You need!?)" **Yuki states while she decides to push Kay to the side so she goes around and in front of her. Kay glares at Yuki after this happened._

_**"Take What You need from me, Yeah!" **Yuki smirked as her surroundings turned into a children's room, but the music stops and the room had red lighting the covered the entire room._

_**"(Take What You Want!)" **Yuki responds while staring at Kay with a serious face, Kay looks back and her slight smile was already gone._

_**"Why don't you (Take What You need!?)" **_Kay was now on her knees and begging for Yuki while she was crying.

_**"(What you need, Yeah!)"** Kay then gasps after being slapped and she rubs the slap mark Yuki had left on her, she then pouts while she rubs the slap mark and she looked down again. Yuki saw this reaction and she smirked a bit._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"I'm eliminating Kay and keeping all the money" **Yuki confirms while she was frowning and was looking down, Kay then collapses onto the ground and cries even more while Yuki then sighed.

"...Alright then...Everyone, here is your winner of Total Drama Wars...**Yuki" **Sans reluctantly announces to everyone else, no one had a smile on their faces and everyone just looked away. Kay kept crying more while looking completely broken after hearing what Yuki said.

_"Sorry..."_ Yuki says very quietly while she watches Kay and Real Erin.

"Y-YOU..." She heard, then Yuki looks over and sees that Kay was the girl who was speaking, she then gets on her feet and glares at Yuki with a angered look on her face.

"Kay...you have once again, came in second place...this time, it was because your partner betrayed you..." Sans confirms, Kay then heard this and her angered look goes away and instead she falls onto her knees again.

_"No one cares about me..." _Kay begins telling herself in her mind and tears begin to come out her eyes once again. Yuki saw this before turning to Sans and she began walking away also.

_Mara was able to punch Yuki's hand away and she punched Yuki right in her face._

Yuki remembers this happening before she sighed and grabbed the briefcase which she stares at.

_"I actually won? YES! TO ALL OF YOU WHO SAID THAT I HAD NO CHANGE, GUESS WHO'S ON INTERNATIONAL TV WITH A MILLION BUCKS IN MY BANK ACCOUNT! NOT YOU! HA! SCREW YOU ALL BACK HOME!"_

Yuki imagines her saying inside her mind while she kept on staring at the money she's got, but she just sighed before looking at the camera and she wasn't smiling at all while staring at it.

"I won...After everything I've gone through in my life...I finally won...I GOT 100 MILLION DOLLARS! I DON'T LIKE THE WAY I GOT IT, BUT TO EVERYONE WHO PICKED ON ME GROWING UP! MARA! AND ANYONE WHO HATED ME! F*** YOU!" Yuki shouts at the camera, then she pants after doing so before she looks over and takes one last look at Kay. Kay was crying without stopping what-so-ever, but Yuki looks away and sighs before she walked away from Kay and she held the briefcase inside her hand.

_"...N-No one...No one cares about me..." _Kay's mind tells her and she covered her eyes, All the competitors stare at her but Sans then sighed.

"Alright, I've been told by the producers that we gotta leave Kay by herself and give her some alone time...even if it's not something we want to do" Sans tells everyone, they all then walk away, the competitors, the hosts, Godzilla, and Phoenix...except for Real Erin who was also in tears.

"I-I H-HAVE N-NO O-ONE!" Kay shouts out and she grabs the sandy ground while she kept on crying.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Charlie Puth-One Call Away**_

_**"And when you're weak I'll be strong" **_Kay heard a voice and she blinks, she slowly began to recognize the voice.

_**"I'm gonna keep holding on" **_Kay looks up and looks around into the direction of the voice.

_**"Now don't you worry, it won't be long, darling" **_Real Erin looks confused and she looks around also.

_**"And when you feel like hope is gone, **__**Just run into my arms" **_Both girls look in front of them and see who was singing in front of them.

_**"I'm only One Call Away" **_Rival was standing in front of them and he was smiling at both girls while he looked different, He was wearing a Black Leather Jacket with a White Shirt under it, he also had Blue Jeans, His Red Hair was leaning back on his head, he also wore Red Nike's.

_**"I'll be there to save the day" **_Rival then smiled while he looks at Kay, Kay blushes as she remembered something.

_**"Superman got nothing on me" **Kay remembers Rival singing the exact same song to her before Total Drama Wars began._

_**"I'm only One, I'm only One" **_Real Erin and Kay both slowly stand on their feet, Rival then chuckles as he opened his arms.

_**"I'm only One Call Away" **_Both girls run towards Rival and they both hugged him.

_**"I'll be there to save the day" **_Rival then laughs while he kept on singing the song.

_**"Superman got nothing on me" **_Kay blinks before she got out of the hug and looks at Rival.

_**"I'm only One Call Away" **_Kay and Rival stares at each other and nods, Real Erin looks up at Rival while she kept hugging him, he then puts his hand on her chin and lifts her head.

_**"I'm only One Call Away" **_Rival then closes his eyes and kisses Real Erin while the sunsets in the background, Kay saw this before she sighed and turns around, She then turns back and sees Rival winking at her. Kay blushes after seeing this, Rival then closes his eyes and continues kissing Real Erin. Kay got a smile once again after seeing this before she then walks off into the sunset.

**Total Drama Wars**

**Now, I hope you all will have a Happy New Year! Also, next Episode is Reunion time! Which means you people can send me questions which the cast members will answer next episode! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this season! So, I technically have no Review Responses or Questions of the Day since the Question of the Day is just a request for you to send me questions via Reviews or PMs!**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this! And**

**PEACE OUT!**


	26. Episode 21:The Reunion (Time, Fire, War)

A stage was seen, Sans was seen on the stage with his usual smile.

"Hello everyone, and welcome the the Reunion for Total Drama Wars!" Sans exclaims while the crowd cheered.

"We are your hosts for this Reunion as we were also the same hosts during the show!" Cody Carson announces with a big smile.

"Indeed, we will be asking the contestants questions you people have sent in" The Terminator explains to the audience while staring at the camera.

"But wait, there's more!" Sans makes a reference.

"Seriously?" Cody Carson asks while staring at Sans with a face of annoyance, but Sans just chuckles.

"References aside the other thing we have to mention is that this Reunion takes place six months after the season finale of Total Drama Wars, so the contestants has done a lot of things after the finale" The Terminator confirms.

"Also because we wanted to make sure that Rival and Mara would be able to attend the Reunion since they were busy with other things" Cody Carson adds onto what The Terminator just said.

"Pretty much, speaking of which, let's introduce the first contestant from Total Drama Wars, she is the winner of Total Drama Fire, **Marabel 'Mara' Garcia!"** Sans introduces, then the crowd cheered as Mara walked onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, I hope you're all doing great!" Mara exclaims and she smiled before sitting down afterwards.

"And the next person is connected to Mara in a ton of ways, one of which being that he is her boyfriend and these two have been together since Total Drama Fire, and he's helped Mara prepare for fighting, here comes **Therion Suarez!"** Cody Carson then announces, Therion walked onto the stage also.

"Sup everyone" Therion says before he then takes a bow and the crowd cheers before he then walks over and sits down by Mara, Mara and Therion then holds each other's hands and smile at each other after they do this.

"Speaking of preparing for a fight, welcome our next contestant who is a Martial Artist and has ended up in third place in both Total Drama Time Warp and Total Drama Wars because he was eliminated alongside someone else in the same episode, here comes the person whose morality lies in the grey area, **Adrian Grey"** The Terminator states without yelling since he was to cool to do so. Adrian then walks onto the stage, the crowd gives him a mixture of cheers and boos as this happens.

"I am very liked" Adrian sarcastically and playfully remarks after hearing the reactions and he sat down by Therion.

"Adrian has not had the best time on the show and he has done a few things that have led to him being on not-good terms with some competitors on the show, our contestant is one who's had a problem with Adrian in Total Drama Time Warp, and their moral also lies in the grey area, Welcome, **Bayte Lahey!"** Sans yells out, Bayte then gets onto the stage next and smiled while the crowd cheered once again.

"Glad to see all of you here, I bet you all like holding your breathe for moments like these like me when I'm swimming!" Bayte says to everyone before she chuckled and sat by Adrian but she looks away from him, Adrian sighed as he looked down.

"However, she made it pretty far unlike Adrian, she was able to keep a friendship with someone, our next contestant is this someone and has a obsession with sharp objects, but he also is very nice to the people he's close to so don't mess with people close to him, he is the son of Chris McLean, the former host of this show before he was arrested, **Christopher 'Robin' McLean!"** Cody Carson loudly confirms, Robin was the next person who got onto the stage afterwards.

"Hope you're all gonna enjoy this" Robin says to the audience, some audience members were heard gulping but the rest were cheering for Robin, speaking of who he sits down by Bayte, they then fist bump each other afterwards.

"But, this doesn't mean that Robin didn't have a friendship with anyone else, in fact he has a relationship with another guy who also has relations to people on Total Drama, although in his case he is the brother of someone we'll get to later, **Tyler Jordan"** The Terminator says to everyone while he kept on smiling, Tyler then walks onto stage with a cocky smirk.

"Hello audience, I bet you're all so happy to see me here!" Tyler states to the audience before he puts on a Leather Jacket just so he can pop the collar on it and the audience cheers for him. Tyler then took off his jacket and sat down by Robin, both of them stare at each other and chuckles after seeing what Tyler did and they held hands also.

"Now we're not gonna do as well with introducing some competitors since it's not the easiest to lead into introducing someone else so sorry if this lead in isn't that good...Next contestant also found love on this show back in Total Drama Fire like Robin and Tyler, however these two had a very interesting first interaction but even despite that this next person loves playing guitar but not as much as he loves his girlfriend, ladies and gentlemen, I give you all **Milo Kale!" **Sans introduced Milo next. Milo then walks onto the stage with his guitar.

**_"Sing! (Oh, oh oh ooh oh oh oh)" _**Milo sings a bit with his guitar before he chuckles, most of the crowd cheered while some groaned because they heard the song from a movie trailer, Also, Milo sat down by Tyler.

"Next one up is Milo's girlfriend who didn't exactly have the best season on Total Drama Wars, but considering that she was on team downer with Mara while the both of them were missing the only guys who made them less...depressed? But this girl also cheered Milo up by singing a very happy song by Andy Grammer, this girl is **Valentina!" **Cody Carson announces as if he's a rock n' roll singer, Val then comes up to the stage.

"Hi people at home and people here live, I hope none of you make too much noise during the Reunion" Val says to the audience, the audience then look at each other before they cheered very loudly, Val then covers her ears before she sat down by Milo. Milo laughed after seeing this and he kisses her cheek, Val blushes and removes her hand from her ears. She then looks at Milo, Milo nervously smiled at her while the audience was going 'Awww.'

"Our next contestant up also has a relationship with someone else, however these two didn't start their romance in Total Drama Fire, they started it in Total Drama Time Warp, also this girl may have been one of the first eliminations of the season but she still had an impact on this season even if her vocabulary isn't exactly the best, here comes **Sheniqua Sharatan" **The Terminator confirmed for the camera.

"Hewwo buyz and gurls, How are all of chu doing!?" Sheniqua loudly asks before she then sat down by Milo and Val, but she didn't mind it at all because they weren't bothering her.

"The next contestant who shall be joining us for the Reunion is the same guy who is well known for playing football and he's managed to get pass the merge in both seasons of Total Drama he's been on, but he's also not a dumb jock but far more like a tough jock who was not the smart one in the duo he was placed in, yet he is also afraid of Hawks which is **Hawk**ing ironic, pun censoring intended, anyways he also was the last guy to be eliminated before the finals, **Zachary "Zack" Carlow!" **Sans loudly says, then Zack goes onto the stage and smiles at everyone.

"Hey everyone, I'm not just fighting Fiona this time!" Zack announces to the crowd, the crowd then laughs before cheering for Zack. He then chuckles before Zack then went on over and he sat down by Sheniqua and the couple stares into each other's eyes. They both slowly close their eyes and begin leaning into each other so they can kiss.

"Another contestant we're gonna bring onto the stage is the last girl to be eliminated before the finale, she was also the brains of the duo between her and Zack, and she also has been an enemy of Zack's for a while, let's bring out **Fiona Delgado!" **Cody Carson quickly introduces, Fiona then comes out onto the stage and she gets between Zack and Sheniqua's kiss.

"Nope!" Fiona remarks after doing this, Zack and Sheniqua then opened their eyes and they growl before pulling away from the kiss.

"Seriously!?" Zack asks with some frustration in his voice, Fiona just chuckles.

"Nice to see you again too Zachary" Fiona says while smirking, Zack then rolled his eyes before he frowns and sits back in his seat.

"You seriusly need to cut it out with forcun' yourself to irraitate Zack" Sheniqua responds after seeing this happen, but Fiona chuckles.

"Why should I stop having fun?~" Fiona asks before she then laughs, she then goes over to her seat and she sat down by Zack who was looking away from her.

"Okay...that just happened, now that we're finished introducing eleven competitors, we've got sixteen left, one of which is someone who has had quite the time on this show, although technically everyone has had a crazy time on the show even me but with that random fact of the day out of the way, here comes a girl who is in the grey morality area even if she doesn't show it as much as others, The next contestant to come out is **Jamie Carmicheal" **The Terminator says without yelling once again even though he's played by the same actor who's known for saying things like "Get to the choppa!"

"Hello there audience, I honestly expected some kind of crazy entrance for all of us because let's all be honest, this show is dramatic in more than one way" Jamie speaks her mind while she got onto the stage, the audience then nods in agreement before they all cheered for her. Jamie then walks on over before sitting down by Fiona, she sat up straight while she did this. Fiona raised an eyebrow and she looks over, she saw Jamie sweat a bit while she sat down before shrugging it off and she leans back on her seat.

"The next contestant to be introduced is a girl who didn't go so far in Total Drama Fire and went farther in Total Drama Wars, and they also tried making the situation better while she was on The Sandy Farmers when they were dropping in numbers like Team Victory in Total Drama World Tour, out comes **Max Grayson" **Sans loudly states and wow I'm really desperate for trying to find different ways for people saying 'says'.

"Welcome one and all, I hope all of you enjoy the things that are going down tonight! It'll be very interesting...hopefully in a good way" Max responds before the crowd then cheers, Max then chuckles before she sat down by Jamie, Cody Carson then runs off stage.

"I GOTTA COVENIENTLY BARF!" Cody Carson shouts while running off the stage, Sans then blinks.

"Next contestant up who was also apart of The Sandy Farmers and they are one of the smartest people of the season but their personality and flaws eventually overshadowed their intelligence which led to his elimination which also led to another person's elimination but we won't get to them next, but for now we shall introduce **Michael Henderson!" **Sans exclaims to the crowd.

"Whatever..." Michael says as he comes onto the stage before he walks over and immediately sits down by Max while the crowd were silent because they didn't know how to react. Max then looks on over at Michael before she pats his back, but Michael slowly and gently grabs her arm and pushes it away from him. Max then laughed a little while Michael rolled his eyes and sighed, Cody Carson then panted as he got back onto the stage.

"That just happened...Anyways, next contestant up is someone who was paired up with Michael during the second half of the season and she definitely was not an easy person to beat and she is also one of the people who didn't like Adrian by the end of the season although I can't name much people who like him, anyways, time to introduce **Tara Jane Guerrero!" **Cody Carson does his job next.

"Tara reporting for duty!" Tara exclaims as she got onto the stage and the crowd cheered for her, "Thanks everyone for being nice enough to cheer for me." Tara then walks over and sits by Michael while she smiled and turns to Michael who was looking down, she sees this before she then chuckled and looks at the audience. "Yeah, he's not exactly the best talker, but one day he'll get better" Tara confirmed before chuckling a bit more while Michael looked like a tsundere.

"That was interesting...anyways, one of the competitors we've yet to introduce is someone who was also one of the first eliminations in Total Drama however he is certainly a joy to be around especially since he is the male version of a female competitor we'll get to later, just without the insane durability, I present to all of you **Griff Jackson" **The Terminator states to the audience.

"Greetings one and all, I hope all of you will enjoy tonight's Reunion and your entire day!" Griff happily says to the audience, the audience then gives the loudest cheer tonight which caused everyone to cover their ears except for Adrian.

"Why are you all covering your ears!?" Adrian questions...it looks like some of the effects from the season still remains and Griff sits down by Tara, they both look and smiled at each other before looking at the camera.

"At least the crowd can react very positively, although what does Griff's name begin with? A 'G' that is what, and this next contestant also has a 'G' in their name plus they have very good bow skills which no one else can say on this show, next contestant is **Gael Jackson**...Wait, are you sure they aren't related!?" Sans questions after introducing Gael.

"No we are not...I-I t-think..." Gael responds and he says the last part to himself before the crowd cheers and he nervously chuckles while waving at them, he then sits down by Griff and they stare at each other.

"There's nothing similiar about us!" Griff jokes and he puts out his hand, Gael then laughed a bit and they shook hands.

"T-Totally" Gael goes along before they both chuckled and stopped shaking hands afterwards.

"Speaking of people who are related, the next competitor is one of the few people who has had their past come into play into both seasons of Total Drama physically rather than emotionally, *cough* *cough* Mara and Val, but they are also one of the other people who hate Adrian...jesus we're saying that a lot tonight aren't we? Well whatever, next contestant onto the stage is **Saraphina (Sara) Anne Kong!" **Cody Carson gives Sara a long yet appropriate introduction, Mara and Val glare at him while he spoke.

"Sup everyone, you all look like you're ready for tonight's Reunion which is most likely to have more heat than a game about a hedgehog having a gun" Sara accidentally references something I will not say, the crowd however laughed a bit at her joke before they all cheered for her. Sara smiled and she nervously smile after hearing this, "Thanks..." She responds before she went on over to her seat. Sara then sits down by Gael afterwards.

"Now time to bring onto the stage the boy who is the brother of Sara and actually adopted her even though the both of them didn't have the best history, although they are the only person to not be on Total Drama Time Warp or Total Drama Fire yet they got onto Total Drama Wars, and they were also paired up with another contestant we're gonna get to, of course I am talking about **Zarabon (Zara) Frank Kong" **The Terminator says.

"Greetings audience, cheer loudly if you think tonight's Reunion is gonna have no drama and boo loudly if you think tonight's Reunion will go about as well as the others ones!" Zara shouts to the crowd, the crowd then boo's loudly while there were very few cheers that were heard. Zara laughed, "I'll have to agree with the people who boo'ed, sorry to the Griff's in the crowd!" He remarks before he then skips on over to his seat. Zara sat down and he saw that Sara had a smile after watching and seeing what he did, Zara then chuckled as he smirks at her.

"This crowd is actually much better than what I was anticipating, anyways, next contestant is the person who was paired up with Zara this season is someone who is always on the case, always sucking on a lollipop, always the main character inside his own head, and always the contestant who reminds me the most of Nicholas Cage playing a Spider Man, the contestant I'm referring too is, of course, **Frank Bullets!" **Sans shouts.

"Everyone is staring at me waiting for me to say something..." Frank narrarates to himself on the stage before he then sucks on his lollipop before taking it out of his mouth. "So I decided to finally speak, Hello everyone 'tis I, Bullets, Frank Bullets" He introduces himself before he then walks across the stage and the crowd responds with a few awkward cheers. Frank then gives his lollipop to Zara, Zara then sighed before he threw the lollipop into a nearby trashcan and he pulls out another lollipop out before giving to Frank and Frank nods before he grabs the lollipop and unwraps it before sucking it off-screen.

"I can't blame the crowd for the awkward response, although the response might get a bit more awkward especially since our next contestant is one of the few people who doesn't hate or dislike Adrian! Ironically enough, the martial artists are the people who don't dislike Adrian...anyways, this next contestant is named **Ryan Harrison!" **Cody Carson states the truth while introducing Ryan.

"Hello there everyone, I honestly don't expect things to go well" Ryan simply says to the audience before he then pulls out his painkillers and swallows a few of them before looking over at Fiona. Fiona then chuckled nervously while she smirked at him, Ryan then kept his eyes on her while walking. "I've got an eye on you for now..." He confirms before he sat down by Frank, Fiona then looks away before Ryan then sighed.

"He seems to be very cautious on his surroundings, especially since him and this girl he's not creepily staring at clearly had something happen between them..." Frank says, Ryan then stares at him with a dumbfounded look which Frank noticed, "What?"

"We have introduced twenty-one competitors, which means we only have six contestants left to introduce. The first person we're gonna introduce from the last seven people is someone who went out this season with a friend, and ever since they've had a pretty great friendship with another contestant we'll talk about but this contestant also has a name that sounds like the name of a hurricane, plus they also have a side that has showed up multiple times when he 'snaps', the contestant we're talking about is **Lane Deverney" **The Terminator introduces.

"Y-Yeah...I should've been less s-stressed...Maybe I hurt more people while I s-snapped than I had wanted...Maybe-" Lane was gonna continue on but Sans looks at him. Lane then blinks before he nods, Sans was giving him the motion to hurry up and so Lane quickly walked on over and took a seat next to Ryan. Ryan then stares at him before sighing.

"Anxiety's a b****" Ryan remarks before he swallows more painkillers, Lane then nods in agreement before looking down.

"The next contestant we're gonna introduce has one thing in common with Mara, she's also a winner of a season of Total Drama, and coming into this season she was on good terms with her rival from the season she won in but how things are between them will be discussed later on and we'll figure out how things are going later, but at least this girl made a close friend even while being eliminated this season, everyone welcome, **Sarena Riley Penman!" **Sans announces with a smile before he backs away a bit which caused Cody Carson and The Terminator to look confused.

"Hi!" Riley politely says as she gets onto the stage before the crowd cheered for her and she smiled, "Wow...no wonder why Greek Goddesses love the praise from their people now." She then chuckled before walking on over to Lane and she pats his head, "Hey Lane, don't worry too much." Lane then looks up and nods at Riley before she sits down by him and smiled, "You promise?" She asks before she gets her fingers into a pinkie promise position, Lane then smiled a bit and nods before he then accepts the pinkie promise.

"How sweet...and I can say the exact same thing about this next contestant especially since she is the toughest girl on this show, she has made many inventions but most of which has failed, she has an evil clone, she was hypnotized twice this season, and she was even off the show before returning in the second-to-last episode of the competitive season, she has been through a lot, and she was Adrian's partner...anyways, her name is **Erin Summers!" **Cody Carson yells out.

"Hello everyone!" Erin exclaims and she got onto the stage before pulling a handle for a sword out her pocket, "Let there be fireworks!" She says. Erin then pulls a string on the handle and a firework shoots out of it but it goes through the roof and the roof begins falling onto her. Her eyes then widened before she jumps out the way of the roof while Other Erin approached her from behind and the rubble from the roof falls onto her and crushes her, Erin then awkwardly smiles and looks at the audience, "Uhhh, Ta-da?"

"Smooth..." Cody Carson remarks, then the crowd cheers loudly for Erin, Erin then giggled before she gets onto her feet while Other Erin crawls out the rubble and stands up.

"Thanks for the concern..." Other Erin says before she walks past Erin and sits by Riley, Riley immediately scoots away from her. Erin then blinks before she nervously chuckled at the audience and she went on over to her seat before sitting next to Other Erin.

"Alright, let's change up the order we're gonna announce for these last three people, we'll do The Terminator, then Cody Carson, and end it with me" Sans tells the other hosts.

"Why?" Cody Carson asks with a confused look on his face.

"Because I gotta conveniently barf" Sans remarks before he teleports off the stage...

"Motherfu-" Cody Carson was gonna swear.

"Alright then, our next contestant is someone who was eliminated before the second half of this season began, however he left quite an impact this season, he has also appeared on other Total Drama shows besides TDTW, TDF, and TDW, he's also got dead parents and a dead brother sadly enough, he has hated Adrian longer than anyone else, he also is one of the most emotional persons on this show, he has a complicated with Erin and another competitor we're gonna introduce, but he also has a few relationships outside the show...Now, let's not stall anymore time and introduce this person...**Rival 'Drama' Survival!" **The Terminator finally yells out.

"Sup everyone, it looks like you're all having a lovely time today, I hope you're all having a better time than I am, and personally I'd like it for all of you to voice your opinions about me!" Rival says as he comes onto the stage, there was tons of cheers and boos from the crowd. He noticed the mixed reaction before he then chuckles, "I guess that's fair, although I guess I shouldn't be surprised by your reactions...although I bet the show was pretty...**awe-dience **inspiring!" Rival makes a pun, the crowd then completely boos him and he laughs. Rival then smirked, "Ahhh, it's nice to act like this...even if I'll probably not act the same throughout the night..." He confirmed before his smile went away for a bit but Rival quickly smiled again and he sat down by Erin, he was noticeably wearing the same clothes he had on in Episode 20 of Total Drama Wars.

"Our next contestant is the person who has a complicated relationship with Rival because of some things that have been going on, but they also have technically been the only runner-up for both seasons of Total Drama she has been on, she is also one of the pessimistic people in Total Drama yet she is one hell of a fighter once she's on the right track, although this season was great...it didn't exactly end well for her and so we're here to see how she is doing after what happened at the end of Total Drama Wars...here comes **Kaylee 'Kay' Jordan..." **Cody Carson doesn't yell and he just says Kay's name softly.

"..." Kay remains silent and she gets onto the stage while looking at the audience, the audience cheered for her while she looks back with a blank face expression. It was unclear how she was feeling and so the audience slowly stopped cheering before going silent. Kay then blinks before she walks on over and sits down by Rival, Rival then looks at her and he stares at her hand before shaking his head and looking at the camera. Sans then reappears and he drops an empty bucket onto Cody Carson's head afterwards.

"Get Dunked On, now, here comes our last competitor..." Sans begins saying, Cody Carson growled before taking the bucket off his head. Sans then continues speaking, "She is the winner of Total Drama Wars, she was the runner-up in Total Drama Fire, she didn't even have an alternate ending of her winning Total Drama Fire! But now here she is, the winner of the finale of this three part trilogy!" Sans announces. His smile then went away for a bit, "Even if the way she won is not exactly as happy or...liked as expected, but the fact remains..." Sans then smiles once again, "Our last contestant is the winner of Total Drama Wars, **Yuki Miyamoto!" **Sans announces as loudly as he could.

"Hi..." Yuki says as she gets onto the stage, the audience then bood her and she just sighs. "Yeah...I should have expected that..." She responds before Yuki begins walking over to her seat, she heard very little cheers in the audience but she didn't pay attention to those. Yuki then sighs before she sat one seat away from Kay and looks down, Kay looks over and stares at Yuki before looking away from her and she looks down also while keeping her blank expression.

**"This is the cast...of TOTAL! DRAMA! WAAARS!" **Sans, Cody Carson, and The Terminator announces in unison.

* * *

**_Greek Fire- Top of the World_**

**_"On Top of the World!" _**_Chris announced Riley as the winner of Total Drama Time Warp as he raises Riley's hand._

**_"On top of it all!" _**_Chris announced Mara as the winner of Total Drama Fire as he gives the briefcase to Mara._

**_"Trying to feel invincible!" _**_Yuki grabbed the briefcase which she stares at after winning Total Drama Wars._

**_"Yeah ooh, yeah ooh" _**_Kay shouts out and she grabs the sandy ground while she kept on crying._

**_"Dying on Top of the World"_** Riley, Mara, Yuki, and Kay were all seen standing on top of a mountain and staring at the sunset.

**_"I remember the nights" _**_Riley was seen running past her house while it was nighttime._

**_"Caught up in dreaming my goodbyes" _**_Mara was seen running out of her house while it was raining and she was crying._

**_"Watching the door for anything more than an ordinary life" _**_Kay was staring at her door while she yawned._

**_"I remember the days" _**_Yuki was seen being pushed down by some bullies while she glares up at them._

**_"New beginnings on an open page" _**_Riley __and Kay were seen sitting inside of the helicopter from Episode 1 of Total Drama Warp._

**_"With something to prove" _**_Mara and Yuki both were inside the plane from Episode 1 of Total Drama Fire._

**_"And nothing to lose, not a soul to betray" _**_The camera then shows that Yuki was staring out the window before she closed her eyes._

**_"Here I am!" _**_Riley's blast overpowers Kay's blast, and Riley's Kamehameha Wave quickly goes towards Kay (TDTW)._

**_"Living a dream that I can't hold" _**_Mara was able to punch Yuki's hand away and she punched Yuki right in her face (TDF)._

**_"Here I am on my own!" _**_Yuki was seen slowly getting onto her feet in the background and she smiled while Erin was consumed by Kay's Kamehameha Wave (TDW)._

**_"On Top of the World! _****_On top of it all!" _**Kay and Riley then stare at each other, Kay blinks with a blank expression while Riley smiled at her.

**_"Trying to feel invincible!" _**Mara and Yuki stares at each other also and the wind blew as this happened, Mara stares at Yuki with a bit of a smile while Yuki had a fake cocky smile on her face.

**_"Yeah ooh, yeah ooh"_** The four girls then turn to the sun and they all watch it as it set.

**_"I'm dying on Top of the World" _**The camera focused on the sun before slowly pulling out.

**_*Song Skip*_**

**_"Here I am!" _**_It then transitions to showing Adrian, Other Erin, Zack, and Fiona walking in front of a sunset along with Kay and Yuki._

**_"Living a dream that I can't hold" _**_Zack and Fiona then disappears while Adrian and Other Erin kept walking._

**_"Here I am on my own!" _**_Other Erin then glitches out leaving Adrian walking by himself while the sun was still setting._

**_"On Top of the World! _****_On top of it all!" _**Adrian was also watching the sunset while Erin (The Real One), Zack, and Fiona all stood by each other.

**_"Trying to feel invincible!" _**_Adrian removed his hand from Other Erin's mouth after eliminating Zack and Fiona. Adrian looked completely remorseful and he kept staring at the sandy ground._

**_"Yeah ooh, yeah ooh" _**Adrian then sighed and he looks down for a bit.

**_"On Top of the World! _****_On top of it all!" _**Adrian and Zack then stare at each other, Adrian had a sad look on his face while Zack was glaring at him.

**_"Trying to feel invincible!"_** Other Erin was seen standing by Erin, Other Erin and Fiona stare at each other.

**_"Yeah ooh, yeah ooh" _**Other Erin had a slight smirk on her face while Fiona looked completely pissed at her.

**_"I'm dying on Top of the World" _**The four former alliance members then stare at the sunset and the camera zooms into the sun.

**_"(Yeah ooh)" _**The camera pulled out and it showed Rival on a stage and he was performing for a crowd while he held a mic inside his hand.

**_"I hear the crowds beneath me" _**Rival sung to the audience and the stage lights were all on him while he looked more aggressive than usual.

**_"I'm wishing they could reach me" _**Rival then drops the mic and he was seen walking off the stage before he then slaps himself.

**_"But I'm on Top of the World, _****_Up here I'm dying alone" _**Rival then sighed before the camera cuts to him walking up a hill while a bunch of thoughts ran through his mind.

**_"Inside the walls of gold, _****_Outside of happiness" _**He sees shadows while walking up and he finally makes it to the top only to see everyone from Total Drama Wars.

**_"(It's all been a show, too late to confess)"_** Sara, Zara, Frank, Mara, Therion, Robin, Tyler, Milo, Val, Gael, Max, Lane, and Jamie were all seen sitting on one of the wooden benches.

**_"No room for heart and soul, _****_No room for innocence" _**Zack, Sheniqua, Fiona, Ryan, Griff, Tara, Michael, Bayte, and Riley were all seen on another wooden bench.

**_"Innocence!"_** Adrian and Yuki were both sitting down by themselves.

**_"On Top of the World!"_**The camera then showed someone else walking up the hill afterwards.

**_"On top of it all!" _**Rival blinks and he heard the footsteps before turning around to see who was walking up the hill.

**_"Trying to feel invincible!" _**It was Erin which made Rival smile a little.

**_"Yeah ooh, yeah ooh" _**Erin and Rival stares into each other's eyes, Rival then sighed as he looked down for a bit.

**_"On Top of the World!"_** But Erin lightly grabs Rival's chin and she makes him look at her.

**_"On top of it all!" _**Rival then slowly blushes while Erin chuckles and she wraps her arms around him.

**_"Trying to feel invincible!" _**Rival then kisses her forehead and he wraps and arm around her waist.

**_"Yeah ooh, yeah ooh" _**Kay was seen watching this while she was at the bottom of the hill.

**_"On Top of the World!" _**Rival turns around and sees Kay before he frowned a bit, but he quickly smiles again.

**_"On top of it all!" _**He gives her a thumbs up before he turns his head back to Erin and he grabs her hand.

**_"Trying to feel invincible!" _**Erin blushed while this happen, only for Rival to fall down and he pulls Erin down with him.

**_"Yeah ooh, yeah ooh" _**Rival and Erin then rolls down the hill together while they laughed, this causes Kay to smile a bit and she went up the hill.

**_"I'm dying on Top of the World" _**Kay then stood at the top before watching the sunset along with everyone else and the camera showed everyone except for Rival and Erin all watching it.

**_"Yeah ooh"_** Rival and Erin got up at the bottom of the hill while holding each other's hand.

**_"Yeah ooh" _**They stare into each other's eyes but Rival blinks and he lets go of Erin's hand before he began to run.

**_"Yeah ooh" _**Erin then pulls out a grappling hook out her pocket, but as she fires it, it causes a large explosion which sends everyone on top of the hill along with Rival and Erin flying into the air.

**_"Dying on Top of the World..." _**Everyone was seen falling down in front of the sunset, Rival and Erin laughed and they held hands while falling down together.

* * *

**Total Drama Wars:**

**The Reunion (Time, Fire, and War)**

* * *

Everyone had some sort of smile after watching this except for Adrian and Yuki for obvious reasons. The audience was clapping after watching this also on a big TV screen they had behind all the contestants.

"Looks like all of you had more fun filming this show than it may have seem, is this true?" Sans questions.

"Sans, we were literally the ones who filmed them and why are we the ones asking this question?" Cody Carson questions.

"Why are we all asking questions now?" The Terminator questions.

"I don't know..." Sans questio-I mean, answers.

"Speak of questions, How about we actually get to the questions which the audience have asked the contestants!?" Cody Carson impatiently requests while his tail waggles.

"Due to your impatience, I'm not gonna even let Sans answer that and instead we'll get immediately into the questions" The Terminator immediately answers.

"Don't you guys think you're..." Sans begins saying before he pulls out a toothbrush out one of the pockets in his pants, "**brush**ing through this segment way too quickly?"

"START IT ALREADY BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND!" Cody Carson shouts with fire in his eyes, The Terminator then nods and his robotic stomach opens up to reveal some cards inside of him and he pulls them out.

* * *

***1st Set of Questions***

"First set of questions are from **ninjedi**, so,** Rival, what was it like watching Real Erin get symbioted by Venom and Carnage?" **The Terminator asks the first question.

"Wow, We are already getting into the serious questions..." Rival begins speaking and he nervously smiled while responding.

"Just answer it" The Terminator state, Rival then sighed.

"Fine" Rival reluctantly agrees before he goes on to answer the question, "Honestly, it made me both angry yet weak...I was SO MAD that Venom and Carnage both symbioted Erin like they did to me and my brother...but I also felt weak because I was helpless, I couldn't do anything to prevent that happening to Erin and it made me feel like, I shouldn't be in a relationship because if I can't protect Erin or Ally, Can I even protect anyone when the times comes?"

"Jeez...that was definitely more serious and sad than expected considering we're just on the first question" Sans comments, "But I guess when you ask someone liked Rival about the symbiotes, he actually gets serious"

"Indeed, Now,** Real Erin, did you ever punish Angry Erin for making you her hypnotized slave for a chunk of the game?" **The Terminator asks the second question, Real Erin then blinks.

"No, Not really, if that was the case then I would have also have to punish Rival but considering that I don't think that Angry Erin hypnotizing me was the worst thing that's ever happened..." Real Erin says.

_"That's a lie" _Other Erin whispers.

"Although I never have the will to punish people on purpose or even hate them...no matter what they do" Real Erin responds and she look over at Yuki while speaking, but Yuki looks away.

"That's definitely an Erin answer, Now,** Angry Erin, why didn't you use the hypnosis pendant or your gun in your short little fight against Real Erin in part 1 of the finale?" **The Terminator asks another question.

"Well, I honestly thought that I could've easily defeated Erin considering that I easily can beat her up when I want and besides, she was very confused considering that she was just done being controlled by the symbiotes so I thought I had it in the bag..." Other Erin/Angry Erin answers, she then frowned after answering and she glares at Real Erin which Real Erin didn't notice.

"That sounds about right, and, **Adrian, don't you have something to say to Zack? You know, about what you did?" **The Terminator asks a question from one of the other cards.

"..." Adrian remains silent at first, Adrian and Zack then looked at each other and Adrian sighed, "Zack..."

"Yes?" Zack asks while he glared at Adrian with a serious look, Adrian then sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Adrian simply says before looking down and he looked like he was very regretful for what he did. Zack stares at Adrian for a bit long and he notices that Adrian was still telling the truth.

"I need you to answer this question straight to my face, Why'd you do it?" Zack states as he stood up and walked on over to Adrian, Adrian then looks up at Zack before getting onto his feet. Adrian and Zack then stare at each other while being face to face with each other.

"This may sound arrogant...but I didn't want to beat you to win the 100 Million Dollars, I knew that Kay and Yuki were in fact the more experienced duo inside The Final Reckoning...yet I still took a chance and so I sent you and Fiona home because if I won the season by beating my best friend, so, I was in a lose-lose situation because there was no way I was just gonna let you win, either way I was gonna lose you as a friend...I just decided to do it then rather than in The Final Reckoning" Adrian answers, he reluctantly stared at Zack the entire time he said this, it was clear he was holding back tears while talking. Zack's eyes widened and he blinks before his glare slowly went away, he then sighed before he frowned a bit.

"I guess that's fair..." Zack simply responds before he sighed and walked back to his seat which he sat down in, Adrian sat back down also and he was wiping the tears from his eyes.

"That was certainly one hell of an answer...But we must move on, **Kay, have you and Erin done anything together since the show ended since you guys are friends now?" **The Terminator reads another question.

"Well...Erin and I have hanged out a few times after the show...but mostly because she keeps asking for us to hang out so I eventually let her do so because it's hard to break Erin's determination" Kay admits, Erin then chuckles nervously.

"I've been known to be quite stubborn!" Erin exclaimed with a nervous smile.

"No kidding, so, Me and Erin have talked a few times and I even tried helping her build a guitar..." Kay begins saying.

_Erin's house was seen on fire, Kay watched in horror as it burnt while Erin sighed and she just had the strings left from the guitar, Erin then pulled out her phone._

_"Hey Mara...Think you can help out a friend?~" Erin asks very suspiciously on the phone._

_"Did you burn your house down for the fifth time?" Mara was heard asking on the phone._

_"FIFTH TIME!?" Kay loudly asks, Erin then nervously chuckles._

_"Yep..." Erin answered both questions._

"I think I know why Rival's concerned for her health now" Kay confirmed after the flashback played on the screen.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to figure that out, anyways, **Yuki, what are you going to do with the prize money?" **The Terminator asks the next question.

"I originally planned to win the money so I can wipe the fact that I won 100 Million Dollars into the faces of my classmates who all bullied me and made my life a living hell...and people would want to be friends with me because I did something none of them will ever do, and that's win Total Drama" Yuki answered while she smiled a little.

"You wanted the money just wanted to money for revenge because of some dumb kids!?" Rival asks with some anger heard in his voice.

"Oh, like you'd know anything about people picking on you! What did you have Rival? You had parents, You had a brother, I'm pretty sure you made a ton of friends in school, and you still have a sister! While I was always picked on at school and I was always quiet! So no, it's not just because of 'some dumb kids'! It's because I've had a bad life and winning Total Drama was the way for me to turn it all around!" Yuki shouts back at Rival as she stood up, but Rival growls as he stood up also.

"What about Kay!?" Rival asks while pointing to Kay, Yuki then looks over at Kay.

"..." Yuki remains quiet and Kay looks at her for a bit before she immediately looks away and sniffs, Yuki then sighed and she sat back down without saying another word.

"Rival...Calm down" Erin says while she placed a hand on Rival's shoulder, Rival then looks at his shoulder before he silently nods and sits back down. Other Erin was seen aiming her gun at Erin's head, she then fires it but the bullet comes out the opposite direction and it goes through her shoulder instead.

"AGH!" Other Erin grunts in pain as she clutches her shoulder and drops the gun, Erin then looks behind her and picks up the gun.

"Oh look! It's the gun I made some modifications too!" Erin exclaimed while she stares at it, Other Erin then growls.

**_"Kamehameha" _**Someone was heard whispering then a Kamehameha Wave comes out and it blasts Other Erin through the roof and into the sky, it was Kay who sent the wave while she frowned.

"Why'd you do that?" Erin questions.

"Let's just say she was up to no good" Kay simply responds before she sat back down, Erin then blinks before she sat back down also.

"That escalated quickly, **Zack, Do you think you would've won the game if you made it to the finale?" **The Terminator asks another question.

"..." Zack takes a while to think before answering, "Contrary to what Adrian thinks, I do think I could have definitely won the game if I made it to the finale because no matter what he says, he would not hold back if we battled but his mind wouldn't be in the right place since he'd be too reluctant in his mind to truly finish me off..."

"No comment..." Adrian responds as he kept looking down.

"Interesting thinking there, **Fiona, looking back on anything, do you still think aligning yourself with Angry Erin was a good idea?" **The Terminator asks another question from another card.

"I initially it'd be a smart idea since she seemed like someone who'd definitely help out my plan since she was clearly a tough girl and there was a reason why she called herself the Superior Erin...but looking back at it, I should not have trusted her, AT ALL" Fiona responds, then the camera cuts to Other Erin in the sky and she fell onto a road before slowly getting up.

* * *

Other Erin

"Goddammit Erin..." Other Erin says while getting up, but a car crashes into her and this causes Other Erin to go flying, but she gets hit by a cannonball in the air which makes her fall due to the cannonball. Then as she falls a train crashes into her and launches the cannonball off of Other Erin as she goes flying again, only for her to go into a powerline which shocks her violently before she is flinged into the air once again like a slingshot thanks to the powerline. Other Erin then crashes into Erin's lab which was at her house, she slowly got onto her feet but she accidentally placed her hand on a button which activates a robot, "Wait, is this the healing robot Erin said she built?" Other Erin questions, but the healing robot's eyes turn red and it smacks her head with a medkit and this sends Other Erin crashing into a bunch of empty glasses which all shatter and she lands on the shattered glass.

* * *

Reunion

"To be fair-" Erin was gonna respond to Fiona since no one knows what's going on with Other Erin.

"NEXT QUESTION...**Robin, how many different types of weapons do you know?" **The Terminator quickly goes to the next question, Robin then blinks.

"It depends, do customizable weapons count?" Robin asks, Tyler then chuckles.

"I'm pretty sure they just mean objects that are typically used as weapons" Tyler responds, Robin then nods.

"Alright...I cannot answer that question since that'd mean I would have to count..." Robin comments.

"By the way, he doesn't hate counting, he just lost track of how many weapons he made, and some of those were when he was living with his mom so he doesn't want to remember those days" Tyler confirmed, Robin nods to confirm that Tyler was correct, Tyler then smiles as he wraps and arm around Robin.

"Wait we're cuddling now?" Robin questions, Tyler then laughs a bit.

"If you want~" Tyler remarks which causes Robin to laugh a bit also.

"Oh Tyler, you're so bad at acting like a bad boy, but it's always entertaining trying to see you do so" Robin comments, Tyler then blinks and looks confused.

"Uhhh thanks?" Tyler responds as best as he could.

"What an interesting interaction, now, **Bayte, do you think Yuki would've taken you and Robin to the finale if her team won the four horsemen challenge?"** (You get the drill and you already know that The Terminator is asking the first set of questions).

"Honestly, I do think she would have brought me and Robin to the finals because unlike Adrian, she clearly doesn't value friendship that much so she'd definitely not be that hesitant to try and beat us with Kay on her side" Bayte responds while staring at Yuki, Yuki then growls while she kept on looking away.

_"F-F*** off..."_ Yuki whispers back, but Bayte didn't hear it so she looks away from Yuki without responding.

* * *

Other Erin

"Gah...that left a mark..." Other Erin responds as she got onto her feet on top of the glass shards, but she slips on one of them and stumbles backwards and she's automatically is strapped to a jacket. "You've got to be fuuuuuuuuuu-!" Other Erin was gonna swear but the jetpack goes off and she crashes into the air as the jetpack flies up, but the jetpack blows up and it sends Other Erin into the sky which causes her to be struck by lightning, but America (Bald Eagle) catches her with it's talons afterwards and it flies while holding onto her before violently pecking her head and America drops her. Other Erin falls down and she falls into the hole from Episode 22 of Total Drama Time Warp.

"NEIN HEINEKEINS!" A person with a German Accent yells from the hole, then twenty punches and kicks were heard from the hole before Other Erin was seen being launched out of the hole and into the sky again. A fireball came out the hole and burns Other Erin while she was flying through the air, "AHHH! I'M ON FIRE!" Other Erin shouts before she lands in the ocean which she sinks into it. Only for the Kraken (I decided to use the Krakken design from Ben 10 for this) to come out of the fire and it grabs her with its tail before smacking her five time with the tentacles from it's mouth.

"FIRE!" A person was heard from a submarine, the submarine then fires a torpedo at the Kraken, but the Kraken blocks it using Other Erin and Other Erin is blown up by the torpedo which blows her up and launches her out of the water but into the sky once again. Other Erin open her eyes while falling and she lands on a tree branch which breaks and she lands on the ground on her back, but she saw that a bee hive was on the tree branch so a swarm of bees began to sting her.

"OH NO NO NO! NOT THE BEES! AHHH! AH THEY'RE IN MY EYES! AHHHHHHH!" Other Erin overdramatically shouts as she shook her head and she was constantly stung, the bees then carry her into the sky before a meteor crashes into her and the meteor explodes after hitting the ground. Other Erin flew through the air once again and suddenly the Tornado from Episode 19 of this season appears and Other Erin is spun around inside of it, Phoenix then lands on the tornado before breathing fire into it and the Tornado turns into a Firenado and the firenado burns Other Erin before it launches her into the air once again while she was on fire while Phoenix breathes in the fire and the Firenado is gone. The fire on Other Erin goes out while she falls but a Tesla Truck accidentally rams into her and it sends Other Erin crashing into a house, the Tesla then makes a 360 turn and drives away after ramming into Other Erin.

* * *

Reunion

"So, **Max, how was the game for you this time since you were in it for way longer than TDF, where you were the first to get the boot?"**

"Well...I definitely enjoyed it more, although trying to help out Val with her situation while trying to have Michael also help her out was a challenge to say the least..." Max begins speaking.

"Thanks for that, by the way!" Val exclaims while smiling, Max then chuckles.

"You're welcome!" Max responds, "As you could see, it worked out well in the end because Val is in a better place, for now at least..."

"For now?" Val interrupts with a sassy look, Max then blinks.

"Yeah, because I'm pretty sure that Milo knows how to keep you happy especially through night time~" Max remarks, Val's and Milo's faces then turn red.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Val and Milo quickly yell out in unison, the crowd then laughed after hearing this and Max chuckles.

"Mission successful~" Max remarks as she sat back on her seat.

* * *

Other Erin

She was slowly getting onto her feet after crashing into the house before she then sees the kid from TDF.

"Oh...I should have probably specified which house you'd crash into..." The kid remarks while typing on his computer, Other Erin then growls before she tries grabbing the computer, but The kid quickly types down something and clicks on his computer, but a giant fist comes out the wall and punches Other Erin which causes her to spin in the air. She then fell onto the ground but a spring comes out the ground and launches her into the air before she is set on fire in the air and she lands on a bunch of dynamite in the forest, the dynamites then blow up causing a massive explosion that sends Other Erin flying because she's flying so much. Other Erin then falls down with her eyes barely open, but she saw a truck full of mattresses below her while she fell.

"Finally...Something doesn't go horribly..." Other Erin says while falling, then she closes her eyes and smiled, only for the truck of mattresses to drive away and a truck filled with itching powder replaces it's spot, Other Erin then lands in the itching powder before she tries somehow swimming out of the power she's in. The truck then dumps the itching power off of it and Other Erin rolls into the garbage while she was itching herself, she quickly climbs out the garbage bin she was placed in, but she immediately turns into ice while The kid smirked after writing this. Other Erin then slides down another hill and the block of ice she's in stops before it's then destroyed by a wrecking ball which breaks the ice and crashes into Other Erin, the wrecking ball also sends through a wall and she falls onto the ground afterwards before she slowly tries getting up only for the chain on the wrecking ball to break off.

"Oh no!" The guy who was operating the wrecking ball shouts, then Other Erin is crushed by the wrecking ball as it rolls down another hill before a C4 from inside the wrecking ball blows up and it destroys the wrecking ball and causes Other Erin to go flying into the air once again.

"Don't...f***...with my computer..." The kid states after typing this also, Other Erin then lands on a sandy ground...only for a bunch of elephants to come out of nowhere and they all trample Other Erin before they stop. Her eyes begin to close as a spring sends her flying into the air and she lands in the same campfire from TDTW which causes her to burn and be sent on fire once again before the campfire blows up because The kid is REALLY harsh on Other Erin. Other Erin then flies through the air for the last time.

* * *

Reunion

**"Michael, since you are also an inventor, what do you think are the reasons that cause Erin's inventions to fail?" **The Terminator asks while Other Erin crashes back into the Reunion place and she lands in the same suitcase which she put Real Erin in during the season, Rival notices this and he slams the case shut which causes Other Erin to be in the case, Erin then looks at him.

**"Case closed..." **Rival makes a pun, but he had a serious yet silly tone heard in his voice as he said this, Erin then blinks in confusion before shrugging and they both looked at Michael.

"Well, I honestly think that Erin focuses too much on the ideas for her inventions and how it should work rather than the downfalls and exact things she needs to do in order to make the invention works successfully...she thinks too positively" Michael answers.

"You can never have enough positivity in this world!" Erin exclaimed while she smiled.

"I rest my case" Michael responds after hearing this.

"Michael is back at it again with the truth, also, **Tara, do you think if Adrian hadn't interfered with your fight against Gwen and Courtney, you would've won that part of the challenge?"**

"Honestly..." Tara begins speaking and she looks over at Adrian while she starts to speak, "I do think that me and Michael would've won our part of the challenge especially since Kay and Yuki would have definitely lost before we did..."

"..." Adrian remains quiet as he looks back at Tara, he then sighed.

"But...I don't hate him for doing that, now that I'm in the Military, I understand that he was trying to protect one of the people who has showed him more love and care than any of us have" Tara says before she walks up to Adrian, "So Adrian...I forgive you..."

"R-Really!?" Adrian asks with some excitement heard in his voice, Tara then chuckles and she puts out her hand while smiling at him.

"Yes Really" Tara answers before Adrian then shakes her head and they both smiled at each other, they finished their handshake before sitting down.

"Damn, that was heartwarming...but the show must go on, **Sans, where did you put the symbiote jar?"**

"I placed it somewhere I don't want anyone to know, especially since Rival is here I'm pretty sure he'd go to where I hid the symbiotes and get them out of the jar, then things would turn into the second episode of My Hero Academia" Sans doesn't answer the question.

"He's not wrong" Rival comments before Erin sighed.

"Rival...please...stop thinking of the symbiotes..." Erin says while looking up at Rival, Rival then sighed before looking away.

"Sorry..." He responds before looking at the camera.

**"Everyone, what is the one thing you would do differently in the game now that it's over?" **The Terminator asks the last question, everyone then sat up after hearing this.

"I think I speak for most of us when I say, most of us wouldn't do much differently especially since we all came off the show with better results than expected!" Griff exclaimed.

"I second that, although there are definitely a few people who definitely would've done a few things differently" Val responds before looking over towards Adrian, Kay, and Yuki.

"Even though most of us lost...At least the majority of us went out in a better way than what we could ask for, especially since we're on Total f***ing Drama!" Riley confirmed, everyone else then nods in agreement.

"Well, that was a better answer than I was expecting...Welp, let's move on to the last question!" Sans exclaimed.

**"Yuki, what was your favorite slapstick moment that happened to Erin? It can be from either Real Erin or Angry Erin." **The Terminator reads the last question.

"Hm..." Yuki began to think before she stares at Erin.

"Why would she have a favorite-?" Erin was gonna ask.

"For Erin, I'd say for this season would be when Kay kamehameha her...let's just say that moment holds some significance for me, even if the moment after held more significance, as for Angry Erin A.K.A. Other Erin, I'd say the slapstick that Erin did to her to get her eliminated, mainly because it eliminated Other Erin...that's all I'll say" Yuki answers and she looks away from Erin afterwards.

"I guess that makes sense?" Erin tries to say positively, but Rival sighed.

"You're too nice for her, Erin..." Rival responds.

"And she's too 'nice' for you, Rival" Yuki states, Rival then glares at Yuki for a bit before he then looks away.

_"Damn you..." _Rival whispers back as he grits his teeth.

* * *

***2nd Set of Questions***

Cody Carson was seen puking multiple cards out of his mouth.

"Ewww" The audience responds while Cody Carson coughs a bit.

"Eh, I've swallowed worse" Cody Carson quickly says after coughing.

"That sounds so wrong" Michael remarks, Cody Carson then blinks before realizing that Michael was correct.

"True..." Cody Carson awkwardly responds before he clears his throat, "Anyways! Time to get to the first question from the second set of questions which were all sent by, **Epifanio Therion**! **For Kay: "Hey Kay! Sorry to ask this... but... are you feeling better now...? thanks to Rival and the others who care about you, no matter what mistake you have ever made...? Just checking! but... also worried about you... you don't have to answer this question if you wish""**

"..." Kay remains silent and she begins thinking before she then sighed.

"They said you don't have to answer-" Riley was gonna respond.

"No..." Kay confirmed as she cuts off Riley, "I'll answer the question..."

"Okay then" Riley says before she then stops talking, everyone stares at her.

"This show has been...a roller coaster of a ride to say the least, it's had it's ups and downs, it has also affect my real life more than I had originally expected...and one of the people who I have to speak with the most, is Rival" Kay begins speaking and she looks over at Rival.

"I always knew this was bound to happen" Rival responds before he stands up, Kay stood up also and the two of them stare at each other.

"Sometimes he made things better, like when he wanted us to hang out on the show before he was eliminated later that day...And I was so happy that I was able to help him get through his mood he was in during The Final Reckoning and at least helped him try harder..." Kay smiled a bit while she kept staring, Rival then smiled a bit also.

"Yeah...I may have not won in the end, and not everyone supported me, but you were one of the people I would have ever expected to help people, so I was glad when you supported me in that moment, especially since you could relate to me in that moment" Rival responds and he chuckles afterwards.

"Indeed I could...You made me feel less lonely, and so after the show when Yuki betrayed me and when you were there to comfort me and Erin, I went home having mixed emotions..." Kay's slight smile then went away and she began to look sad, "But...I just kept repeating the scene of Yuki betraying me over, and over, and over, AND OVER! Again..."

"Kay..." Rival tries to speak while his smile went away also.

"And I kept thinking that if Yuki backstabbed me...then you'd backstab me also...that you would no longer be my friend and that I'd have no one with me, especially since I have distanced myself from everyone else over the last six months, and I didn't even visit Erin's house last month like I did every month because my thoughts began taking over my mind more...R-Rival...a-are w-we f-friends?" Kay asks and she began having tears in her eyes, Rival then ran on over to Kay before he hugs her tightly.

"Y-Yeah...we're friends..." Rival simply says while he stares down at Kay, Kay then shoves her face into his chest and cries into it, the hug lasts until Kay pulls her head away from Rival and she looks up at him.

"R-Rival..." Kay says, Rival then smiles down at her before closing his eyes, Kay closed her eyes also before the two lean in to kiss each other.

"RIVAL!" Erin shouts, Rival's eyes then open up and they widened, Kay reacted the same way before they both looked over at Erin who didn't look happy for once. Rival then slowly takes his arms out from around Kay and she did the same.

"S-Sorry E-Erin, I don't know what took over me..." Rival responds, Kay then nods in agreement before the two of them walk back to their seats before they both sat down, Erin then sighed.

"Please, Rival, I don't want to be upset when I'm near you so just try your best to not kiss girls, okay?" Erin asks as she smiled at him, Rival looks over at her.

"Okay!" Rival responds as he puts on a fake smile, Erin didn't know the smile was fake so she sighed in relief and Rival looked down.

"That was...interesting, and this next question is **For Yuki: "So Yuki! Congrats for winning this season of Total Drama... good for ya... yeah, I won't say anything more about that... either way! how are you feeling about winning the money or better said... fulfilling your own goal in mind, and... well... you can try to lie if you wish... if you don't want to be honest about it... but... we will discover later on no matter how much you will try to hide it, because in the end... it is inevitable! :P"" **Cody Carson reads the next question.

"Honestly..." Yuki begins speaking and she lets out a sigh before going on, "I felt very mixed, because on one hand I was able to finally achieve my goal in the way which I predicted would help me win..."

"Indeed you did, you outlasted all of us Yuki unlike the previous season, you won because Kay helped you...you won...everyone else including me lost, although I doubt even if I wasn't eliminated because I had to go onto Total Drama: Musical Impact, I would still lose" Mara responds and she didn't have a smile on her face at all while speaking.

"Actually, how about the two of you fight for old times sake?" Therion suggests while he smirks, Yuki and Mara both stare at him after hearing this.

"Seriously?" Yuki and Mara ask in unison before Therion laughed a bit.

"Sorry, I thought thought that this was the right time to say something so I'm sorry for the suggestion, although I believe Mara would win because she won once, and she could do it again" Therion responds and he smiled at Mara while speaking.

"R-Really?" Mara nervously asks, Therion then nods.

"Yeah...Also, I got no corny romantic s*** to say right now so I don't know what else to say" Therion remarks, Mara then laughed a bit.

"You've said enough" Mara remarks before she kisses his cheek, Therion then blushes afterwards.

"Anyways..." Yuki responds and the camera focuses on her again, "I did win, but when I betrayed Kay...it didn't feel completely right, but I decided to ignore it and try to bury the feeling of regret because unlike her and Mara, I don't let my pessimistic thoughts take over my mind because someone isn't there to counteract it."

"Hey!" Mara and Kay took offense to that.

"Now, now, girls, Let Yuki finish before any of us get offended by words" Riley responds.

"And I'm not dumb enough to be a fan of any Greek myth bulls***" Yuki states, Riley then glares at her.

"OH YOU SON OF A-" Riley began shouting as she looked pissed by what Yuki said, but Lane grabs her hand.

"Riley...calm down" Lane says, Riley then looks down at him before she slowly sighed and smiled at him.

"Alright, thanks" Riley responds before she sat back down and Lane let's go of her hand afterwards, Yuki rolls her eyes after seeing this.

"Now, this is taking too long for me to get an answer so I'll just end this quickly by saying that winning this season and getting the 100 Million Dollars made me feel very mixed emotions, but one thing is for sure, I earned this money..." Yuki states, she then looks at her briefcase she has by her seat before looking at the camera again.

"That took a while, now, **For Rival: "My man Rival! how are you doing buddy! anyway, here is my question for ya... how are you darn SMOOTH with the ladies! you managed to attract many ladies toward you, even that albino girl, who I believe her name was Cynthia from Welcome To The Musical Parade! you have to share your secret with me, but don't worry if you don't want to answer!"" **Cody Carson asks, he then has a big smile after saying this, "Oooh~ This sounds interesting~"

"WHAT!?" Erin loudly asks, Rival just sighed.

"I should have known that Cynthia would eventually come up..." Rival says as he was now frowning, Erin then glares at him.

"Rival...WHAT HAPPENED!?" Erin asks with an upset look, Rival then looks down.

"Well, when I got onto Welcome To The Musical Parade after getting eliminated on Total Drama Wars, I met a girl named Cynthia and..." Rival slowly looks at Erin while he began speaking.

"...Go on..." Erin simply says, Rival then slaps himself.

_"God, I'm a awful person..." _Rival thinks in his mind after saying this before he spoke once again, "I may have liked her and I can't say anymore since Welcome To The Musical Parade so I can't say much about it yet...but I know no apologies will help me after that finishes."

"Why is that?" Erin asks once again as she put on the best smile she could have right now, Rival saw this and looks away.

"To answer your question..." Rival avoids Erin's question, "I guess I am able to have enough confidence that girls want me?"

"Uhhh" Milo awkwardly says, Rival then looks at him.

"You're right, that can't be it" Rival remarks before looking away, "Maybe it's because they don't know how violent I can be when it comes to specific situations?"

"Uhhh" Kay says, Rival then sighed.

"You're right, that's not it either..." Rival says before he tries thinking more before he then shrugged, "Might as well take one last guess...the girls I have been 'smooth' with can answer the question better than I can, so in other words, I don't have an answer for you..."

"..." Erin was completely silent and her eyes were dead set on Rival, Rival then looks at her before looking down again.

"Next question..." Rival says as he closed his eyes.

"Actually this last question is **For Everybody: "Heya guys and gals! I think this season was really intense! the trust in each other and... the betrayal... the wounds that one cause in the heart and mind... I don't know why... but this... this was... BLOODPUMPING HAHAHAHA! THE DANGER! THE BACKSTABBING! THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT! I HAVE EVEN THE SMELL OF THE GAME! IT SHOWED THE BEAST WITHING YOU ALL AND ALL HUMANITY! but... even the lives of the beast have its own beauty... sorry about that... got too excited about it, eh eh... anyway! my question for you guys and gals... what are your opinion on this season of Total Drama! don't worry if you don't want to answer! I understand!"" **Cody Carson reads as it's said, he then has a creepily big smile afterwards.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sans asks, Cody Carson then chuckles.

"A LOT of things" Cody Carson remarks, Sans then nods in agreement with a face expression that says 'You're not wrong about that' before they both looked over at the contestants.

"Hell!" All the contestants answered in unison.

"Yeah that sounds about right" The Terminator comments.

"It was hell...although, it was the best and worst times we've had in our lives" Adrian admits as he had a bit of a smile on his face.

"Even though I still don't like you Adrian, I will agree that even though the way I went out wasn't good, at least the journey was great" Zack confirmed and he smiles at Sheniqua.

"True dat" Sheniqua responds and she held his hand while smiling back at Zack.

"Just get the disgusting stuff out the way and kiss already!" Fiona impatiently shouts, Zack and Sheniqua then chuckles before they kissed each other while Fiona smirked and watched this. They both stuck the middle finger at Fiona while kissing which were both censored by the camera's and this brought a big smile to Fiona's face. "Ahhh, you two are just a treat in the best and worst ways possible" Fiona remarks and she laughed after doing so, Zack and Sheniqua pulled away from their kiss and looked at the camera while holding hands.

"You're all less harsh than I probably would be if I got off Total Drama not winning 100 Million Dollars" Cody Carson.

"That's because we all actually enjoyed ourselves while on the show!" Tara comments.

"I guess you're right about that...Oh well, I guess we gotta get to the third and final set of questions, and go!" Cody Carson ends the second set of questions segment.

* * *

***3rd Set of Questions***

Sans was handed some cards by a cameraman and he held all of it.

"That was way more normal than how Terminator and Cody Carson pulled and puked out the questions they received...perhaps you are a human?" Frank suggests while he brings out a magnifying glass.

"Where'd you even get that?" Zara questions off-screen, Frank then approaches Sans with the magnifying glass and stares at him using it.

"Uhhh, You do know that I have to ask the last of the questions, right?" Sans responds while Frank kept on going, before he puts away the magnifying glass.

"Hah! I have figured it out!" Frank states as he stands up straight, Sans then blinks.

"And what has Sherlock Bullets figured out?" Sans sarcastically asks.

"Well, firstly, you're a skeleton and skeletons can't be alive, you obviously are secretive for a reason, and you're relatively short compared to your dead brother" Frank begins speaking.

"I swear to god if you say that I'm Ness, I will-" Sans was gonna respond.

"Of course not!" Frank confirmed before Sans could finish his sentence, Sans then sighs in relief.

"Phew, thank Asgore for th-" Sans was gonna say.

"You're Steven Universe!" Frank exclaimed, Sans then lets out a long groan.

"How are you friends with Frank again?" Sara asks Zara, Zara then shrugs as Frank sits back down.

"I guess he's just funny?" Zara tries coming up with an answer.

"Eh that makes sense, he's definitely funnier than you are" Sara remarks as she smirked.

"Hey!" Zara took offense to that.

"Alright...that was absolutely awful...Now let's get into the third and final set of questions from **King Pessimist**, and they've said, **My first question goes towards Zara : Are you ok with Frank's choose in episode 12? Because Yuki were also unconsciousness and hurt, but Kay has wait until the last moment for her to wake up. Do you think you would have also wake up in time if Frank would have wait? Or you're actually glad Frank did choose you and Sara's health over the competition?" **Sans reads the question before looking to Zara.

"..." Zara remains quiet and he stares at Frank before he then sighed, "Well, I've actually thought of this quite a few times..."

"Oh yeah, that happened" Frank realizes, Zara then stares at him before he sighed.

"I'm kinda disappointed that it wasn't in my hands whether or not me and Frank would stay in the game or not" Zara says and he looks over at Kay after speaking, "Especially since Kay did only get up at the last second..." He then looks over at Sara.

"Stop beating around the bush and answer the question...please" Sara says with a polite smile, Zara then nods.

"Okay" Zara says before he looks at Frank once again, "But, considering that if I had to choose between the safety of my sister and teammate or a game show that's given me so many emotions...I'd choose family any day"

"Nice speech, Dominic Toretto" Sara remarks, Zara then laughed a bit.

"You're welcome, Mia Toretto" Zara says while he smirked, Sara then laughed a bit also and they both smiled.

"Wait...Who'd be Brain O' Conner?" Sara questions while Frank looked in with a confused look.

"What are you two talking about?" Frank asks, Zara then smirks at him.

"Ever watched Fast and Furious?" Zara answers the question with a question.

"Nope..." Frank confirmed, Zara then pats his head and chuckles.

"Then, we have much to discuss" Zara remarks before the camera turns away from them.

"That was pleasant, and onto the next question we go, **Ok, funny question for everybody : Who hates the Wheel of Decisions? Because damn, that wheel did f*** up with everybody. The best and worst twist ever possible, if you ask me. " **Sans reads the next card, even then raises their hands.

"F*** the Wheel of Decisions" Griff, Sheniqua, Milo, Tyler, Therion, and Max all said in unison, Sans laughs a bit after hearing this.

"Alright, Alright, **Jokes aside now, if not for the Wheel of Decisions there might have been any other four finalists. From the ones who got sent home because of the Wheel of Decisions, is there anybody you guys think might have had a chance at winning –or at least ending far in the game– ? (This question is more for the duos, but anybody can answer it)" **Sans reads what's exactly on the card.

"I think that Therion could've had a good shot at making it to the final four" Mara says while she stares at Therion, Therion then chuckled.

"Heh, I'm glad you think so" Therion responds before he kisses her cheeks, this causes Mara to blush.

"My creative mind determines that Milo would've had a good chance of being in the final four because nobody here hates him" Val says, Fiona and Yuki were seen shaking their heads in the background.

"As much a-as that could happen, a-at least we did sing one s-song..." Milo says, Val then smiles before both of them chuckled.

**_"You've Gotta Keep Your Head Up, Oooh Oh" (Andy Grammer-Gotta Keep Your Head Up) _**Milo and Val sings together before they both laughed afterwards and they held hands.

**_"Darling you look Perfect, tonight" (Ed Sheeran-Perfect) _**Milo and Val smiled and they both blushed while it began snowing around them.

"You're welcome" Sans responds before he chuckles, then the snow disappears.

"I'm pretty sure that me and Bayte both agree that Tyler would've at least made it to the Merge before he got eliminated" Robin says while he smiled.

"Personally I don't think Tyler would've even made it to the merge, no offense" Bayte comments, "Although I guess that's because I haven't seen much of him as a competitor as I've seen others so I'll wait before saying anymore."

"At least one person had faith in me" Tyler responds before he smiles, Robin then chuckles.

"Obviously I think that Sheniqua would've made it to the final four depending on who she was paired up with, but if we made it to the final four together in our respective duos then she would've definitely chose to keep me in..." Zack responds before quickly glancing over at Adrian before looking away from him, Adrian just rolled his eyes.

"With me in the game, I doubt that I'd let Sheniqua get farther than me, unless if I was a duo with her...But besides that, I don't think that she'd make it to the final four" Fiona states while smirking a bit.

"Those were the most predicpable answers I've ever hurd...But I don't mind" Sheniqua responds.

"You need to work on your grammar and your enunciation" Fiona remarks while the camera focused on Sheniqua.

"I would've liked to see Max make it a bit further" Michael states while he kept a straight face.

"Awww, you actually hoping something good for another human being" Tara remarks before Michael scoffs.

"Why the surprised tone?" Michael asks, Max then chuckles.

"She has her reasons" Max remarks for Tara, Tara nods in agreement while Michael blinks.

"Griff was nice guy...I think he deserved to at least not be in last" Kay says, everyone then looks at her.

"Eh, it's alright, I'm glad I was able to get onto a second season of Total Drama!" Griff responds, Yuki then sighed.

"Even though your second chance went worse than your first chance...no offense, I'm just stating a fact" Yuki responds, Griff just shrugged.

"You're not wrong, although I recommend you at least act nicer for a change" Griff says while he looked at Yuki with a smile.

"Oh nicer? You think if I asked people to be nicer they will automatically will get nicer!?" Yuki asks as she stood out of her chair, Griff gulped a bit and he sweats a little.

"Uhhh, everyone can a good person if they just-" Griff was gonna respond.

"I think I know why your dad got in a car crash now..." Yuki interrupts Griff while glaring at him. Griff then stops talking and his smile goes away after hearing this, some of the audience members were heard gasping and Griff then looks down before he sat back down. Yuki then looks at everyone else, "I've been bullied my entire life...I was f***ing physically and mentally abused by others! No one helped me then! It was just me and nature, and I learned from nature that sometimes it's better to stay quiet rather than open your mouth and prove that you're an idiot!"

"..." Griff frowned and pouts while he kept on looking down, Rival got out his seat once again.

"You think you're the only one who has been mentally and physically abused!? Sure, not all of us have been bullied like you have! But that doesn't mean you have a right to be evil just because of what others have done, have you ever thought that maybe being a villain is never always the best option to win Total Drama and win in life!?" Rival asks while glaring at Yuki.

"It doesn't matter whether you're good or bad, hero or villain, morally grey or not, all that matters is what happens and how people think of you, and I was always known as the girl who was easy to be bullied!" Yuki shouts back. She glares back at Rival before she spoke more, "I feared what others would think of me...I feared being rejected for who I was..." She began getting tears in her eyes while she spoke. Rival's eyes widened upon seeing this but Yuki kept on speaking anyways, "I've been bullied because of my fear, I was bullied because I cared what others would think of me...I wasn't like you Rival, I wasn't the cool guitar playing, social, and 'funny' guy you were...I was a scared girl who was bullied to be who I am now..." Yuki finishes and she was shaking while her eyes were completely filled with tears, Rival then looks down.

"..." Rival stays quiet and he sat back down, Yuki sat down also and she wipes her eyes afterwards.

"Damn...Let's just move onto the next question: **This might hurt a little, but I'm going to point it out anyway because I has just noticed that and… Robin and Kay, has you guys notice that you got on the same place as in the previous seasons? Kay was in both TDTW and TDW a runner up, while Robin was in the last four in TDF and in TDW he and Bayte end up in the last five duos, but because Michael and Tara got send home before them technically they kinda were in the last four for some minutes. I'm not sure if I should find this funny or f***ed up. "**

"I honestly didn't know that I ended up in the same place I was in, in Total Drama Fire" Robin says while he frowned a bit.

"Sadly, the fact that I was runner up two season in a row has also been in my mind over the past months also" Kay states and she sighed after saying this.

"Doesn't look like you two have the best record on this show..." Tyler begins speaking after hearing their responses, he then smiled a bit. "But, be glad you two made it into the final four two seasons in a row! I didn't even make it past the merge this season!" Tyler exclaimed as he tries cheering the both of them up. "Besides, both of you were pretty bad-a** when you were both on the show, so don't be sad that none of us won, be happy that you two made it far than I did two times in a row" Tyler states, Kay and Robin then looks at him.

"I don't know how to feel about that..." Robin responds with a confused look on his face.

"That actually makes me feel kinda better knowing that I made it farther than my brother and his boyfriend two seasons in a row" Kay responds as she slightly smiled.

"There ya go!" Tyler exclaimed while smiling, he then blinks as he realized what Kay said, "Wait what?"

"Heh, you're funny" Robin responds and he pats Tyler's head, Tyler then shrugs and lets his happen while Kay watches.

_"Tyler and Robin are such a nice couple...I doubt I could ever get in a relationship that's just as nice..." _Kay frowns and she looks down once again while Robin and Tyler were smiling at each other.

**"Another thing I would like to point out is that you guys did made some strong friendships/relationships over these seasons of Total Drama. Is there any of you that is wishing right now they did not sign up (or did not get accepted) for this show? Is any of you that regret joining the Total Drama cast?" **Sans asks the next question from the card.

"Nope!" Everyone says in unison, however two people didn't answer with everyone else, which Sans noticed.

"Hmmm, doesn't look like everyone agrees with each other...Rival and Kay, would you two like to answer?" Sans asks, Rival and Kay both stare at him afterwards.

"W-Well..." Kay begins speaking, but she stops talking and sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know what to say...I was possessed by the symbiotes for years, I lost my brother and parents because of that, and currently because of how much I've f***ed up on other seasons of Total Drama...I'm not in the best mood and in fact, I feel like s***" Rival confirmed and he looks at Erin after saying all this, Erin sighed while looking back at him.

"I don't know whether or not I should support you, but, I will ask you one question which you must answer one day Rival, and it better be before you turn 20...Who do you want to be with going forward, Me, Kay, Cynthia, or Another girl?" Erin asks, Rival then blinks before looking down.

"I-I-I..." He begins speaking, he then sighed and shuts up so he can think on what to say next.

"But because I'm nice to Yuki, I will support you even if my mind says otherwise" Erin confirms, Rival's eyes widened before looking at her.

"W-W-Why?" Rival stutteringly asks, Erin then smiled a bit.

"Because I am Erin Summers!" Erin positively answers as she smiled completely before she went on, "You and Kay haven't always had perfect days while on Total Drama, and neither have I"

"No kidding" Kay comments and she looks at Erin, Erin then sighed.

"But we also had some amazing moments on the show, Rival, you're one hell of a fighter, just not good enough to beat Adrian" Erin confirmed, Rival then blinks.

"Thank you, I guess?" Rival seemed confused on how to respond.

"As for Kay, she only lost this season because she pushed herself to the point that her body couldn't fight anymore, and considering how much she was able to get up and stay up during this season, Kay, you did amazing this season despite not being in the best mental state" Erin states while staring at Kay, Kay then takes a while to process Erin's words.

"..." Kay doesn't respond and she remains silent, Erin then looks back at Rival who she slowly smiled at.

"As much as I don't completely trust you, I will take a while and consider how I should treat you from now on" Erin confirmed before she then looks at the camera, Rival then chuckled.

"That's fair" Rival responds before he sighed.

"Interesting response there, **Putting again salt over the wound : Zack and Kay, are you guys ok? Even if is a competition, that doesn't change the fact that you both got betrayed by people you did trust at some point (a fool move made by both of you, but who am I to judge?). "**

"I'm pretty sure it's obvious that I'm not completely over what Adrian did to me" Zack confirms, Adrian then looks at him.

"Are you at least less upset about it?" Adrian asks while he puts on the best smile he could have right now, Zack then sees the smile before sighing.

"Zack, we already have one enemy in our life, we don't need another" Sheniqua responds while she looks at Zack, He looks back at her.

"Are you suggesting that I forgive him for eliminating me and Fiona from the competition?" Zack asks with some aggression heard in his voice.

"No...but you should focus more on the positives once in a while, on the brught side, at least you didn't get you and Fiona eliminated this season!" Sheniqua exclaimed while she smiled.

"Heh, I guess you're right about that" Zack responds as he smiled a bit.

"Anyways..." Fiona cuts them off, she then points to Kay and the camera turns to her.

"T-That b-betrayal..." Kay begins speaking, but she began tearing up as she started to speak which caused Yuki to frown.

"I did what I had to do" Yuki responds and she looks away while trying her best to ignore Kay, but Kay covers her face as she sobs into it, Rival then looks over at Erin.

"You can help her" Erin confirmed, Rival then nods before he goes over and hugs Kay.

"Kay...just because you lost someone...doesn't mean that you don't have anything left..." Rival slowly begins saying and his eyes widened after saying this, he then chuckled.

"W-What is that s-supposed to mean?" Kay asks as she opened her eyes and looks up at Rival while there were still tears in her eyes.

"Just because you lost Yuki, doesn't mean that you have no one else to help, I'm here for you, it took me a while to realize that sometimes...you just gotta think like Erin!" Rival exclaimed as he smiled and wipes the tears from Kay's eyes.

"Someone finally learned!" Erin says with satisfaction heard in her voice.

"I feel the need to reinforce that I said sometimes!" Rival yells back, Kay then laughed a bit after hearing their exchange.

"Heh, I guess you can be right sometimes..." Kay responds before Rival nods in agreement and she hugs him back, they both let go of the hug and walk away afterwards, Kay sat down smiling while Rival did the same.

"At least that'll help me speak with Erin after the Reunion" Rival remarks, the audience laughed a bit after hearing this and Erin nods in agreement.

"That was nice to watch...**Frank. My man. My dude. My whatever. I have records that back up my affirmations, so you can't dodge this question. You either tell us the truth or I will expose you anyway! Are you Batman?! (Ok, I actually have no evidence, but I was curious what your reaction would be)" **Sans speaks.

"I don't know...I could be the-" Frank was gonna say.

"He is NOT Batman! I'm Batman!" Zara interrupts Frank.

"No! I'm Batman!" Frank responds, Sara then groans a bit.

"Can anyone quiet these two down?" Sara asks before Godzilla was heard roaring very loudly from outside the Reunion, Zara and Frank gulp and they shut up afterwards.

"Oh right, Godzilla's near the Reunion" Cody Carson NOW says.

"For once I'm thanking a God...even if he is a **Zilla, **anyways, puns aside, **Last but no last : Ok, this is not really a question is just… for f*** sake, somebody please give Robin a hug already. Tyler, what are you? Chopped liver? Hug the life out of the poor boy, don't you see he needs it? I'm waiting ever since Tyler got sent home for somebody to hug Robin. I would do it myself, but I can't. I love Robin so much (in a very non romantic way, calm down) I actually was rooting for him and Bayte to win."**

"Glad to see someone really liked me!" Robin responds, Tyler then tightly hugs him.

"Don't need to tell me twice to hug my own boyfriend!" Tyler states while hugging Robin, Robin then laughs a bit before he hugs Tyler back.

"I'll join in!" Bayte exclaims before she hugs Robin also, Tyler, Robin, and Bayte all hugged each other before the camera turns to Kay.

"Good for them..." Kay responds, then she chuckles as her smile remained on her face.

* * *

***Final Segment***

"And, that's all the questions we had received!" Sans announces, the crowd then cheers and the cast laughed a bit.

"This was very interesting!" Cody Carson states with a smile.

"I could say the same for this entire season, speaking of which, what are we gonna do to end this season?" The Terminator questions as he takes off his shades and looks at the other hosts.

"Uhhh, sing?" Sans questionably answers.

"I got a song!" Griff exclaims, everyone then stares at him.

_**"We're talking away" **_Griff begins to sing while instruments began playing while he sang.

_**"I don't know what I'm to say" **_The crowd began clapping along to the beat while Griff smiled and claps with the crowd.

_**"I'll say it anyway" **_Everyone mumbled the lyrics because they didn't know the lyrics.

_**"Today's another day to find you" **_Sans then chuckles and he began singing along to the song, Cody Carson and The Terminator also began to sing.

_**"Shying away, **__**I'll be coming for your love, okay?" **_Griff then signals for everyone to sing along.

_**a-ha-Take On Me**_

_**"Taaake Ooon Meee (Take On Me!)" **_Everyone began singing to the song as they slowly realized what the song was, except for Yuki.

_**"Taaake Meee Ooon (Take On Me!)" **_Griff smiled while he was watching everyone else.

_**"I'll beee gooone" **_The cast began clapping along along as they were singing also.

_**"In a day or two" **_Griff then finished up part of the song, but Milo walks up to him.

_***Song Stop***_

"C-Can we do a-another s-song?" Milo nervously asks.

"Sure! Which other song can we do?" Griff asks as he looks at the rest of the cast.

"How about we do one that involves dancing?" Fiona suggests.

_**"SHUT UP AND DANCE!" **_Milo randomly sings out, the stage then changes to a dance floor and the stage-lights begin making a bunch of colors as the cast got off their chairs.

_**WALK THE MOON-Shut Up and Dance**_

_**"Don't you dare look back! **__**Just keep your eyes on me!" **_Everyone began to jump up and dance with each other.

_**"I said you're holding back!" **_Milo and Val were seen in the middle of the cast while they were dancing with one another.

_**"She said Shut Up and Dance with me!" **_Val sung this part of the song which causes Milo to laugh a bit as the stage-lights changing colors.

_**"This woman is my destiny!" **_Yuki was not dancing and she was crossing her arms while watching everyone else.

_**"She said oooh ooh oh" **_The brightest stage-light which white was shined on Milo and Val.

_**"Shut Up and Dance with me!" **_Milo and Val sang together and everyone began to dance in unison...for only three seconds.

_**"Oooh ooh oh" **_Lane then stumbles and he almost falls down, but Riley pulls him back onto his feet.

_**"Shut Up and Dance with me!" **_Riley sings to Lane, Mara and Therion were both awkwardly dancing with each other.

_**"Oooh ooh oh" **_Mara and Therion laughed after this happen before the camera went back to Milo and Val.

_**"Shut Up and Dance with me!" **_Milo then held Val in his arms while they sang together one last time.

_***Song Ends***_

Milo and Val then began kissing each other as they went off-screen.

"Neat..." Michael responds after seeing this, Tyler and Robin then looks at each other before they began kissing each other also while they went off-screen also which caused Michael to laugh a bit.

"Well, that was fun!" Tara exclaimed, everyone then nods in agreement except for Yuki.

"Hold up, I think we should this Reunion off on a...more fitting note" Rival says while the spotlight shined on him.

"What do you mean by that?" Kay asks, Rival then chuckles.

"How about we end this season off, with a FIGHT!" Rival requests, Adrian then smirks.

"I call dibs!" Adrian shouts out, Rival then laughed.

"Nah, we can fight each other later on in our lives, after all, we will always have a score to settle" Rival states, Adrian nods in agreement.

"So...Who are you gonna fight?" Mara questions while she looked confused.

"I want to d-d-d-d-d-duel-!" Rival references and he points to a specific direction, the camera then turns to the person, "You!"

"Me?" Yuki questions and the spotlight shined on her, Rival then nods.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to battle you ever since this damn season has ended, so might as well do it now!" Rival states, Yuki then blinks before she thinks for a bit.

"And if I don't agree?" Yuki asks.

"Then you're a chicken" Rival makes another reference, Yuki then rolled her eyes.

"I don't care too much about that..." Yuki responds.

"Eh, I think you two should fight, after all, we call The Final Reckoning, The Final Reckoning, for a reason" Sans confirmed.

"Actually this could be quite great to watch!" Cody Carson sadistically states.

"There's been lots of fighting this season, so it's fitting that we also end Total Drama Wars, with one final battle inside of The Final Reckoning" The Terminator says, Rival then smirks.

"Heh, I guess that means it's official, you ready Yuki!?" Rival asks, Yuki then sighed before walking up to him.

"Sure..." Yuki simply says, then two portals up behind each of them, a giant portal opened up near the rest of the Total Drama contestants.

"Here we go again" Sans responds before they all went through the giant portal, meanwhile Rival and Yuki kept on glaring at each other while being face to face.

"You better not kiss me..." Yuki states while frowning.

"Jeez, that sounds as bad when I accused Gwen of being an s-word...I kinda take that back, although, I only kiss girls who I'm actually interested in like...probably a Perverted Musician? Wait, What am I saying!?" Rival yells with frustration towards himself, but Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I regret even talking to you now" Yuki confirmed.

"Same here, but I'll make sure to give you a good pounding...Jeez, now I know how Zack feels when he says something that sounds wrong" Rival remarks to himself, Yuki then sighs.

"Can we just get to the fighting?" Yuki asks.

"Sure, I hope you're ready for a war, though" Rival remarks before smirking, Yuki then chuckles a bit.

_"You start a fight, **I start a war" **_Rival and Yuki thinks in unison, they both smiled a bit before each of them turned around.

_"I'll make sure to get back at her ya, Kay...But I will also go a little easy on her because she's had it rough..." _Rival says internally while he began walking to his portal.

_"Alright Yuki, One...more...war" _Yuki says to herself and the both of them went through their respective portals while the screen turned white.

_Rival was seen on stage with a guitar and he smirks while there were other people behind him and they began playing the final song._

* * *

**_Bon Jovi-It's My Life_**

Rival and Yuki were seen walking into The Final Reckoning, Everyone else were seen watching the battle from their seats and the audience came out a giant portal and they sat all around The Final Reckoning. Everyone surrounded The Final Reckoning in their seats which caused Rival to smile a bit, Yuki just sighed while she stared at Rival. Then the lyrics to the final song began after just listening to the instrumentals to open up the song.

**_"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted" _**Erin was seen pulling out a camera to film the battle while the suitcase Other Erin was inside of was right by her.

_**"No silent prayer for the faith-departed" **_Erin then turns on the camera, only for it to blow up in her hand and she laughs while her hair was turned black due to the explosion and she smiled.

_**"I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd" **_Rival laughed a bit after seeing this, Yuki smiled a bit because she always enjoyed seeing Erin getting hurt.

_**"You're gonna hear my voice, **__**When I shout it out loud" **_Rival and Yuki then looks on over, they saw Bayte, Adrian, and Riley all sitting by each other.

_**"It's My Life!" **Bayte lifted up the toilet tank lid (Episode 12 of TDTW)._

_**"It's now or never" **Adrian yells standing over Rival, Adrian then swings the shield (Episode 13 of TDTW)._

_**"I ain't gonna live forever!"**__ Riley yells as a giant light appeared at the tip of the stick/wand she was holding__ (Episode 15 of TDTW)._

_**"I just want to live while I'm alive" **_The three of them then chuckled while a Toilet tank lid, Captain America's shield, and a Wand was seen inside The Final Reckoning.

_**"(It's My Liiife!)"**_ The camera then cuts to Zack, Sheniqua, and Fiona.

_**"My heart is like an open highway" **The toxic waste marshmallow was thrown next to Zack which Fiona watched with a smile (Episode 7 of TDTW)._

_**"Like Frankie said, I did it My Way!" **F__iona smirks before she tasers Sheniqua using a taser gun (Episode 20 of TDTW)._

_**"I just want to live while I'm alive" **Zack accidentally trips and he lands on his face (Episode 25 of TDTW)._

_**"It's! My! Life!" **Rival was seen singing this part of the song while he was still performing in front of a crowd._

_**"This is for the ones who stood their ground" **_Michael was seen pulling out his wallet.

_**"It's for Tommy and Gina who never backed down" **_Ryan had also pulled out his wallet along, and Griff did the same with a smile.

_**"Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake" **_Tara was seen watching the three boys bet on who'd win the battle.

_**"Luck ain't enough, You've got to make your own breaks" **_The camera then cuts to Sara, Jamie, and Mara.

_**"It's My Life!" **Sara yells, then she smashes the kendo stick on Frank's back, the kendo stick breaks and Frank falls onto the ground (Episode 3 of TDF)._

_**"And it's now or never" **__Jamie yells, then she attempts a German Suplex on Sara, but Sara lands on her feet (Episode 3 of TDF)._

_**"I ain't gonna live forever!" **Yuki yells in her head, Mara starts running but the star crashes down and a giant explosion happens (Episode 7 of TDF)._

_**"I just want to live while I'm alive" **_A Kendo Stick and Kirby's Warp Star were both seen inside of The Final Reckoning also.

_**"(It's My Liiife!)" **_The camera then turns to Therion, Robin, and Erin while they all looked at each other.

_**"My heart is like an open highway" **__Erin's grappling hook hits Therion's head and causes him to fall down__ (Episode 12 of TDF)._

_**"Like Frankie said, I did it My Way!" **__Robin is sent into the air before Robin falls back and he lands on the ring, but then the rings falls apart while Erin remains standing (Episode 13 of TDF)._

_**"I just want to live while I'm alive" **Yuki yells with anger, then she punches Erin in the air, then Yuki lands on the circle, but everything goes into slo-motion while Erin is seen unconscious (Episode 14 of TDF)._

_**"It's! My! Life!" **Rival sang once again as the camera cuts back to him, the lighting around him began to turn all green as he also played his Guitar._

**_*Guitar Solo*_ **Rival was heard doing his guitar solo while Tyler, Milo, Val, Jamie, Zara, Gael, Lane, Frank, and Max were all seen discussing on who they think would win, Rival or Yuki.

**_"You better stand tall when they're calling you out" _**Rival and Yuki then both looked at each other after looking at everyone one last time before they stare at each other.

_**"Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down" **_Both of them got ready to charge at each other while red fire surrounded each of them, Rival then smirks before looking at the camera.

_***Song Stops***_

"I'm gonna go make sure Kay and Erin are comforted after this, especially after what happened to them in the finale...I'll pay a visit to them, then" Rival remarks to the camera, he then winks at it before looking back at Yuki.

**_*Song Resumes*_**

_**"It's My Liiife!" **_Rival and Yuki then charged at each other as the song resumed, both of them with their eyes closed.

_**"And it's now or never" **Adrian yells then he sees a black substance, Adrian grabs it and throws it at Rival, the black substance started surrounding Rival (Episode 13 of TDTW)._

_**"I ain't gonna live forever!" **A red lightning bolt strikes the middle of the arena (Episode 19 of TDTW)._

_**"I just want to live while I'm alive" **_**"Whatever It Takes"** _God Rival confirmed while Carnage and Venom completely surrounded Rival (Episode 10 of Total Drama Wars)._

_**"(It's My Liiife!)" **_Rival then opens his red eyes and red fire surrounded him while he smirked.

_**"My heart is like an open highway!" **Mara was seen unconscious on the ground while Yuki is seen standing with a smile, MGY and MGX went back into their pokeballs (Episode 8 of TDF)._

_**"Like Frankie said, **__**I did it My Way!" **Mara and Yuki yells in unison as they both punch each other, and their fists causes a clash which starts causing a crater around them and their clash goes on still which still causes a bigger crater and a white blast is seen causing the crater, but it slowly gets bigger (Episode 15 of TDF)._

_**"I just want to live while I'm alive!" **Yuki punches Adrian as hard as she could and a tooth went flying out of Adrian's mouth, Adrian's eyes closed and he fell onto the ground due to the punch (The Previous Episode/Episode 20 of Total Drama Wars)._

_**"(It's! My! Life!)" **_Yuki opened her eyes also and a red fire surrounded her also while she looked completely serious.

_**"And it's now or never!" **__Rival was still seen performing on the stage while he smirked at the camera._

_**"I ain't gonna live forever!" **A giant TV turned on behind Rival and his band, the camera then zoomed into the TV._

_**"I just want to live while I'm alive!" **_Present Chris and Future Chris were seen walking out of prison and they both sighed.

_**"(It's My Liiife!)" **_Future Chris then goes through a portal before it closes while Present Chris walked to a nearby airport.

_**"My heart is like an open highway!" **Riley was having her hand raised after winning Total Drama Time Warp._

_**"Like Frankie said, **__**I did it My Way!" **Mara was also having her hand raised after winning Total Drama Fire._

_**"I just want to live while I'm alive!" **Yuki raised her briefcase she won this season into the air while Kay was on her knees in this season, Total Drama Wars._

_**"It's!-"**_ The camera then showed Rival's and Yuki's fists slowly go towards each other.

_**"My!-" **_Their fists get closer and closer which the camera focuses on.

_**"Life!" **_Rival and Yuki's fists then clash with another and the screen slowly turns white after this happened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Total Drama Wars**

**And that is the end for the final season in this trilogy! These characters will return in a few future seasons, however this marks the end to my first series of connected Total Drama stories!**

**The entire cast of Total Drama Wars will most likely never be together again so in a way, this is the End of a Era...even if the era only lasted 2/3 seasons long, LoL.**

**Next season will be a SYOC Season but I might or might not add some characters to return in a future season depending on what you guys want.**

**Also, this is my first chapter of the new decade! So, Hello 2020! Ironic that the beginning of a new decade marked the end to one of my Total Drama trilogies.**

**Oh yeah, Here comes The Final Question of the Day!:**

What are your opinions on this season and/or trilogy of stories I've made? (From Total Drama Time Warp-Total Drama Wars)

or

Who was your favorite character out of this entire trilogy?

**Also I'm sorry if some of you wanted to see who'd win between Rival and Yuki, it'll be a while before it's revealed who won although the fight will not be shown because I just want to leave it up to the imagination, I know, It's a miracle that I want to leave something up to the imagination for once.**

**Also, this chapter is about 19,000 words long which makes it 6,000 words more than my previous longest Episode/Chapter, which was last Episode, Episode 20 that was 13,000 words long! Heh, it's funny how TDTW each chapter was 4,000 words long, TDF's chapters were 3,000 words long, and here I am making 10,000 word long Chapters in TDW!**

**Heh, Anyways, I'll get the the Review Response!:**

**Epifanio Therion: **Yeah, I was intending for a bittersweet ending considering how Kay and Yuki won in the end, only for Yuki to take all the money and make Kay end up in second place...again! And yeah, I decided to add Rival in just to make the ending less sad and more bittersweet because I bittersweetness is something I work with, the best!

I did have a great time writing this story, reading the reviews, making plans for the future, and all that other jazz, it was really fun in a way to do all of this even if there was a ton of stuffs I rewrote while making the Chapters and cut out. And see you later!

**Next season will have an entirely new cast and it'll be called Total Drama: Move Along, so prepare to submit your OC's to that story, knowing me it'll probably come out the day after this story is updated, so look forward to that.**

**I don't know whether next season will be the start of another trilogy, but I hope all of you enjoyed this trilogy! I hope all of you enjoyed Total Drama Wars! And I hope all of you enjoyed this Reunion!**

**Leave A Review! And, here comes the final two words which I always say so prepare to say it with me...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MORTAL KOMBAT!**

**Wait, wrong words!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**On a side note, I thank you if you've read all of the Total Drama stories, I really appreciate the ones who did so, I did put tons of brains and effort as I've gone through life and I just want to really thank you for reading all of my Total Drama stories, I am grateful for having any Reviews and having over 100 views for half of the chapters I've made, I thank you all for reading Total Drama Wars, and now I will actually end this**

**Peace Out**


End file.
